Flames: The 247th Hunger Games
by Lilah32
Summary: "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." - Dante Alighieri. From the flickering flames of the inferno, a child is turned to ash. Let the 247th Hunger Games begin. (SYOT CLOSED: 1/24 ALIVE)
1. Before the Reapings

**The Control Room**

Head Gamemaker Leda Dashlon sat nervously in her chair. The monitoring room was dark and quiet. All of the computers were unoccupied, and would remain that way for the next few days. The Games didn't officially begin until the Bloodbath, but Leda had always thought that the Reapings were where the Games started. The Reapings were the day that all of the tributes were announced for the first time, and the day that all of the tributes began to size each other up.

The tributes were also what made the Games so interesting. There was only so much she could do as Head Gamemaker to entertain the audience-her job was to give the tributes little pushes so they could be more entertaining. The tributes were the ones that actually made things exciting.

Last year, the tributes were very bland, and despite all the muttations and natural disasters she spawned into the arena, the audience was still bored. The one thing the Hunger Games were not supposed to be was boring. After those Games, Leda had been called into President Chorley's office. He had made it clear that if the Games failed again, more than just her career would end.

Leda shivered at the memory, and pushed it from her mind. The Games would not be boring this year, she assured herself. The arena was fantastic, she had plenty of plot twists, and the newest Gamemaker, Nestor Willabye had shown her a way to ensure she'd have complete control over the Games, so hopefully it didn't matter how interesting the tributes were.

Hopefully.

Leda sighed and looked down at the empty seats below her. The last time she was here, they had crowned the pathetic little boy from Nine as the Victor. He was not a crowd favorite, which was unfortunate on its own, but he had won only due to luck. He had simply outlasted the others. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again. If it was necessary, Leda would send muttations on the boring tributes to ensure the fun ones would win.

Leda stood up and exited the room, enjoy the echoes her footsteps made. Tomorrow the Reapings would begin, and she was extremely nervous. But, she knew, everyone else in the Capitol would be flooded with joy.

 **The Capitol**

Karpos Rapshaw was so excited for the Games he could hardly believe it. Every year he thought it would be impossible for him to possibly be more excited, but somehow every year he was. He loved betting on his favorite tributes (although Sabina didn't let him ever bet a lot, she enjoyed spending the money on dresses) and even though he felt the mild disappointment when they lost, he almost always loved the Victor. Sometimes his favorite even won, and that gave him an amazing feeling.

Sabina had also toyed with the idea of sponsoring a tribute. Karpos was all in, but he had a tendency to waste money. Sabina was much better in money-related issues. The kids wanted to sponsor someone using their allowances, but even Karpos knew that gifts were very expensive and even though both of the children had hefty allowances, it wouldn't be enough to save a tribute.

But money aside, he couldn't wait for the Reapings the next day. Karpos pressed the food delivery button and waited. Charis and Panther stood around him, pestering him for food. Charis repeatedly poked Carpos in the ribs.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Where's the food? Daddy!" She said, and Karpos, just as impatient, waited for the meal to appear. Normally it only took seconds. The network must have been slowed by the constant use of electricity in the city for parties tonight. Karpos wished to one day be invited to one of those parties.

"Has the food not appeared, yet?" Sabina asked, walking into the room. Karpos noticed that she had changed into a more casual dress. The dress she had been wearing earlier had been extremely extravagant in honor of the 247th Hunger Games. This one wasn't as poofy, but must have been more comfortable in comparison.

As if on cue, the meal appeared. The kids gasped in wonder, as they always did, and clustered around Karpos as he lifted up the platter and led it over to the table, trying not to trip on either of the kids as they stood on their toes, trying to look at it again. This meal's presentation was superb, and Karpos guessed it would taste good, too. It was more expensive than their usual choices, but that didn't matter. During the Hunger Games, they went on a spending spree.

Karpos placed the dish on the table, and Charis and Panther rushed for the plates. Charis must have forgotten to set the table earlier, but Karpos would let her off. It was the Hunger Games, after all.

When they had all begun to dig into their food, Sabina prompted conversation as she usually did.

"So, kids. Are you excited for the Reapings tomorrow?" she asked, and was greeted to a chorus of yeses.

"Can we get up early to watch the Reapings live?" Panther begged, his mouth full of food. Karpos reminded him to swallow before talking. In the past years, Karpos and Sabina hadn't allowed the children to watch the Reaping live. It forced the kids the wake up early (before 9!) and most of it was boring. They televised the speeches of the escorts and mayors before any names were actually drawn, and the speeches all sounded the same. Later in the afternoon, the Capitol televised the recaps, which just showed the name drawing. That's what Charis and Panther had watched all the years before.

"Well, I guess you guys are old enough now…" Sabina replied, looking at Karpos for the final decision. Karpos figured that both would probably get bored after the first few Reapings, but if they really wanted to…

"Sure, I guess." Karpos decided, grinning, and both the kids cheered.

"Can I get a sword for my birthday?" Panther asked hopefully, as he ate the last of his meal. Karpos and Sabina both automatically shook their heads.

"You have one, already." Sabina reminded him. Panther groaned and shook his head.

"That's made of plastic," he said. "I want a real one." Charis tapped him on the shoulder.

"So you can stab me? Because I don't think you could ever catch me." Charis challenged, and darted up from the table, running into her room. Panther chased closely behind her. Sabina gave Karpos a small smile and rolled her eyes. Kids, she mouthed.

 **This is my first chapter just to give you a peek into my writing style. Unfortunately, this isn't my best because I was really tired when I wrote this. Hopefully my writing will improve when I write the Reapings.**


	2. The Tribute List

The 247th Hunger Games

During the 74th Hunger Games, Prim was not selected and no rebellion occurred. Centuries later, tributes are still fighting to death in an arena. This is my first SYOT, so please be kind and submit tributes. The form will be on my profile, so you can copy and paste it. I don't want any ridiculous tributes. If I receive them, they will not be selected. When submitting, you may PM me or review, although you're required to have an account (so I can communicate with you if I have questions). I will update the list below as tributes come in. It will mostly be first come first serve, unless they are ridiculous tributes, in which case they will not be accepted. I will try to update as fast as possible. You may submit more than one character.

 **District 1:**

District 1 Male: Garnet Reed, 17 - Author-Hime

District 1 Female: Flora Harper, 14 - Author-Hime

 **District 2:**

District 2 Male - Damien Hail, 18 - Team Shadow

District 2 Female - Aurum Corucent, 16 - fandomsgeorg

 **District 3:**

District 3 Male - Weepo Crick, 17 - Littletimmy223

District 3 Female - Necessity Talbot, 14 - Audmirable

 **District 4:**

District 4 Male - Malakai Mavericks, 17 - The Girl With The Knives

District 4 Female - Kata Brighton, 18 - The Girl With The Knives

 **District 5:**

District 5 Male - Kayden Vercetti, 17 - theflowercrowns

District 5 Female - Gracelyn Mitchell, 15 - theflowercrowns

 **District 6:**

District 6 Male - Remus Carter, 17 - lionkingfactsguy3

District 6 Female - Mika Jordan, 16 - Team Shadow

 **District 7:**

District 7 Male - Ash Owens, 18 - fandomsgeorg

District 7 Female - Clara Maggins, 17 - MonkeyPower435

 **District 8:**

District 8 Male - Markus Blacksworth, 18 - Manectric11

District 8 Female - Maudaline Barnett, 16 - river-melodies

 **District 9:**

District 9 Male - Jimmy Kurton, 16 - MonkeyPower435

District 9 Female - Brynn Rye, 16 - Smiley111

 **District 10:**

District 10 Male - George Fraga, 13 - fandomsgeorg

District 10 Female - Lexi Holstein, 12 - krasnymak

 **District 11:**

District 11 Male - Taurus Hart, 17 - Author-Hime

District 11 Female - Kalina Eden, 15 - The Girl With The Knives

 **District 12:**

District 12 Male - Jet Winters, 16 - The Girl With The Knives

District 12 Female - Kana Ashwood, 17 - ThatOneFireEmblemFan


	3. The Escort List

**Escorts:**

 **District 1** \- Astria Mebliss: Astria isn't a very experienced escort, being so young, but she quickly managed to work her way up to District 1. She is always cheerful and is insistent on getting her tributes places on time. She is known for being obsessed with the color pink and is very flirtatious. She normally has a business-like relationship with her tributes, not wanting to get attached to them.

 **District 2** \- Elissa Wenthall: Elissa has been an escort for quite a while. She tends to be serious, although she has a known obsession for the Hunger Games and anything with action. She has a child, although she is divorced from her husband. She normally gets very enthusiastic about her tributes, although she tends to forget that they're humans.

 **District 3** \- Blick Newter: Blick is also an experienced escort. He loves the Hunger Games and tends to be very spontaneous. He doesn't like predictability and often wears vibrant colors. He tends to be very judgemental of his tributes, although if he takes a liking to one, they'll definitely be favored.

 **District 4** \- Tiernan Briastos: Tiernan has been the District 4 escort for quite a while. He loves District 4 and often wears clothes relating to the sea or ocean. He is normally enthusiastic, although he can be charming and romantic if he wants to. He'll be very kind to his tributes and always want to know what they're up to. He can be very emotional and always cries whenever someone dies in the Hunger Games.

 **District 5** \- Georgia Amaltic: Georgia has been the District 5 escort for quite some time. She's very used to the whole ordeal and has become quite good at her job. She normally wears an orange wig and is very kind to the tributes she escorts. She understands that they'll most likely die, so she uses her time with them as a way to pamper them before their death.

 **District 6** \- Camilla Larke: Camilla has just been promoted to District 6. She hasn't been an escort for very long and is still basking in the prestige of the job. She usually says whatever pops into her head, and doesn't really have a filter. Being quite young, she isn't used to escorting tributes and still gets very upset when they die. She thinks a lot of herself and is very proud of where she's at in her Career.

 **District 7** \- Leon Parshener: Leon is new to District 7. He's been an escort for quite some time. He's a very extravagant person and is very in love with Capitol fashions. He loves to keep up with all of the trends and has been featured in a few Capitol magazines. He tends to wear bright, vibrant clothing which often makes him stick out. He loves his tributes and genuinely believes that every one will win.

 **District 8** \- Akantha Blount: Akantha is a new escort. Despite it being her first year, she is very confident in her abilities. She has no shyness when it comes to the cameras and enjoys each tribute. She has always been obsessed with the Hunger Games - her mother was an escort, and she hopes to carry on her legacy. She likes each of her tributes and tries to have a good relationship with them, although her obliviousness to their lives in the Districts can be insulting.

 **District 9** \- Ambrosius Light: Ambrosius has been the District 9 escort for a while. His lack of success has led to him not being promoted, and he's getting bitter about it. He isn't very good at hiding his feelings and can often come across as rude. He usually wears yellow or white, sticking to bright colors. He doesn't like to be underestimated and can be rude to his tributes, especially if they are rude to him.

 **District 10** \- Renee Klaiar: Renee is very tough and doesn't take rudeness lightly. Despite her rich upbringing, she isn't passive at all. If someone bothers her, they'll regret it later. She's been the District 10 escort for a few years and an escort for a few more. She's still a bit new to the Hunger Games, but she's quickly learning the best strategies to help her tributes. When it comes to her tributes, she'll either love them or hate them and they'll be sure to know.

 **District 11** \- Marcellina Dent: Marcellina has always been spoiled because of her upbringing. She grew up in a rich, prestigious family and was always spoiled with gifts. She's new to escorting but is already hoping to be promoted to District 1, like most escorts. She loves the Hunger Games and is very pleased to be a part of them. She generally tries to get along with her tributes, although it's not unlikely that she'll irritate them with her oblivious nature.

 **District 12** \- Phrixos Heywood: Phrixos, despite his intimidating appearance, is a very basic Capitol citizen with a love for fashion, soap operas, and (of course) the Hunger Games. He was previously a stylist, so he knows a thing or two about the Hunger Games process (despite being new to escorting). He typically enjoys his tributes, although he doesn't fool himself into believing that they'll definitely win.


	4. The Mentor List

**Mentors:**

 **District 1:**

Female Mentor: Emma Dante (Victor of the 235th Hunger Games): Currently 29, Emma is one of District One's newest Victors. She tends to be snarky and doesn't back out of challenges. She won her game by seducing her District partner only to betray her alliance either. She's most well-known for her competitive relationship with her twin brother, Erik. She scored a 9 in training and was predicted to get 4th Place. Her escorting style is to relentlessly train her tributes and teach them anything she can.

Male Mentor: Erik Dante (Victor of the 234th Hunger Games): Currently 29, Erik is the most recent male Victor from District One. He has a quick temper and gets mad very easily. He won his game through pure strength and while his strategic abilities are generally questioned, he's smarter than people take him for. He's most well-known for his competitive relationship with his twin sister, Emma. He scored a 9 in training and was predicted to get 2nd Place. His escorting style is to relentlessly train his tributes and doesn't give up until they're dead.

 **District 2:**

Female Mentor: Corben Waller (Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games): Currently 40, Corben isn't a newbie to the mentoring role. He is one of the most successful mentors in this year's Hunger Games. He won his game using his skills to defeat the other tributes. He's most well-known for his high success rate and scar. He received an 11 in training and was predicted to get 1st Place. His escorting style is to only teach his tributes the most important details of the Games.

Male Mentor: Alexandra Torch (Victor of the 209th Hunger Games): Currently 55, Alexandra has been a mentor for a while. She tends to be serious to most people she meets but can be light-hearted when it comes to her friends. She won her games by staying under the radar until the final six when she revealed her true skills. She's most well-known for her performance at the feast when she eliminated four tributes. She received an 8 in training and was predicted to get 6th Place. Her mentoring style is to be as involved as her tributes wish.

 **District 3:**

Female Mentor: Amber Delaney (Victor of the 203rd Hunger Games): Currently 59, Amber is sadly the most recent female Victor. She is very caring and a motherly figure to her tributes when entering the Games. She won her Games by hiding almost the whole time. She's most well-known for her close alliance with her District partner and the rumored romance between them. She received a 4 in training and was predicted to get 21st Place. Her mentoring style is to reassure her tributes and try to keep them as confident as possible.

Male Mentor: Dash Wittney (Victor of the 231st Hunger Games): Currently 33, Dash is District 3's most current Victor. He is very arrogant and often insults other people. He won his Games by charming Capitolians to sponsor him the entire Games. He's most well-known for his _dash_ ing good looks and charming personality. He was quite a heartthrob in his early mentoring days. He received a 5 in training and was predicted to get 15th Place. His mentoring style is to only help tributes who he believes stand a chance.

 **District 4:**

Female Mentor: Morris Kames (Victor of the 193rd Hunger Games): Currently 72, Morris is a veteran mentor. He used to be arrogant and rude but has since settled down into a calm old man. He won his Games by relying on his Career allies to carry him through the Games until he killed them in the end. He is most well-known for killing all of his Careers in the final 6. He received a 9 in training and was predicted to get 5th Place. His mentoring style has morphed into just letting his tributes do whatever they please.

Male Mentor: Klare Manner (Victor of the 218th Hunger Games): Currently 47, Klare is a cutthroat Victor. She is very competitive and rarely thinks with her heart. She won her Games by aligning then betraying any tribute she came across. She is most well-known for her constant sass. She received a 9 in training and was predicted to get 3rd Place. Her mentoring style is to encourage her tributes to be cutthroat in the Hunger Games.

 **District 5:**

Female Mentor: Quint Bluvis (Victor of the 190th Hunger Games): Currently 75, Quint the only living male Victor of District 5. He is a very serious man who only enjoys the company of his wife. He won his Games using his strength and staying under the radar. He's most well-known for his strange talent for fishing. He received a 7 in training and was predicted to get 10th Place. His mentoring style is to focus on each tribute's individual skills.

Male Mentor: Melissa Marks (Victor of the 237th Hunger Games): Currently 26, Melissa is District 5's youngest Victor. She is a very kind and optimistic woman who is well-liked by the Capitol. She won her Games by creating a strong alliance to take out the Careers. She's most well-known for not killing anyone and organizing the plan to take out the Careers (although she didn't participate in it). She received a 6 in training and was predicted to get 14th Place. Her mentoring style is to mentally prepare her tributes for the Games and encourage them to join alliances.

 **District 6:**

Female Mentor: Cardea Legis (Victor of the 241st Hunger Games): Currently 24, Cardea is District 6's most recent Victor. She is still recovering from the Games but is earning back her usual spark. She won her Games by betraying her ally midway through. She is most well-known for indirectly killing her ally. She received a 6 in training and was predicted to get 12th Place in the Games. She doesn't have a specific mentoring style yet.

Male Mentor: Bjorn Merchant (Victor of the 215th Hunger Games): Currently 48, Bjorn is not one of District 6's more prominent Victors. He generally spends time with his family but is often polite and friendly. He won his Games using his knowledge of mechanics since his arena was a factory. He is most well-known for his relationship with his family. He received a 6 in training and was predicted to get 10th Place. His mentoring style is to be as involved as the tributes like.

 **District 7:**

Female Mentor: Helios Priest (Victor of the 171st Hunger Games): Currently 90, the oldest mentor this year, Helios has been a Victor for quite some time. He rarely speaks and most people assume he has no idea what's going on around him. He won his Games by being observant and hiding in the background. He's most well-known for his incredible climbing skills. He received a 5 in training and was predicted to get 24th Place. He currently does not have a mentoring style.

Male Mentor: Merida Howes (Victor of the 206th Hunger Games): Currently 54, Merida hasn't been the most prominent mentor. She is quite introverted and forgettable, so she often slips the Capitol's minds. She won her Games by outlasting the other tributes, having a high tolerance for hunger and pain. She is most well-known for her art skills. She received a 3 in training and was predicted to get 23rd Place. Her mentoring style is to use tribute's skills to their advantage.

 **District 8:**

Female Mentor: Velvet Wayke (Victor of the 217th Hunger Games): Currently 48, Velvet has been a mentor for quite a while. She is usually gloomy or serious, mostly from the trauma of her Games. She won her Games by hiding the whole time and staying under the radar. She is most well-known for her mother-daughter-like relationship with her mentor, Lucretia Wolcott. She received a 5 in training and was predicted to get 17th Place. Her mentoring style is to be as helpful as her tribute would like.

Male Mentor: Rylan Cramer (Victor of the 244th Hunger Games): Currently 21, Rylan is one of the newest Victors. He is very popular in the Capitol and tends to be charismatic. He won his Games using his skills and charm. He also had some previous training. He is most well-known for his good-looks and secretive nature. He received a 9 in training and was predicted to get 6th Place. His mentoring style is to teach his tributes everything possible and encourage them to focus on winning.

 **District 9:**

Female Mentor: Ceres Deere (Victor of the 221st Hunger Games): Currently 42, Ceres has some experience with mentoring. She is very motherly and caring, often seeing her own children in her tributes. She won her Games with determination and earning an expensive sponsor gift at one point. She is most well-known for her romance with a fellow mentor, Cractos Line. She received a 5 in training and was predicted to get 14th Place. Her mentoring style is to teach her tributes everything she knows and give them confidence.

Male Mentor: Cody Miller (Victor of the 246th Hunger Games): Currently 16, Cody is the most recent Victor. He is usually shy and paranoid, not yet accepting his life as a Victor. He won his Games by outlasting everyone else. He is most well-known for being lucky and unpredictable. He received a 3 in training and was predicted to get 24th Place. He does not yet have a mentoring style.

 **District 10:**

Female Mentor: Pippa Woodruff (Victor of the 238th Hunger Games): Currently 24, Pippa is District 10's most recent Victor. She's pretty cheerful and a tomboy. She won her Games by using her speed and agility to her advantage. She is most well-known for her incredible flexibility. She received a 7 in training and was predicted to get 9th Place. Her mentoring style is to help the tributes anyway she can.

Male Mentor: Butch Mahoney (Victor of the 214th Hunger Games): Currently 51, Butch isn't a stranger to the Victor game. His impressive size and strength have made him memorable among the Capitol, and he hasn't slipped their minds yet. He won his Games using his strength to overpower other tributes. He is most well-known for his strength and size. He received a 9 in training and was predicted to get 2nd Place. His mentoring style is to scare the tributes into working hard.

 **District 11:**

Female Mentor: Chiara Ferris (Victor of the 172nd Hunger Games): Currently 88, Chiara is District 11's oldest mentor. Her memory's spotty and she often doesn't remember information, but she's very kind to her tributes. She won her Games by using her plant knowledge to live off the land and outlast the other tributes. She is most well-known for her memory loss. She received a 6 in training and was predicted to get 18th Place. She no longer has a mentoring style.

Male Mentor: Till Burrows (Victor of the 198th Hunger Games): Currently 64, Till is also quite old. Despite not having any family left, he's very cheerful and is always making jokes. He won his Games by using his climbing skills to escape the other tributes and flood that filled the arena midway through. He is most well-known for his jokes and charisma. He received an 8 in training and was predicted to get 7th Place. His mentoring style is to give his tributes confidence and convince them to work hard.

 **District 12:**

Female Mentor: Hayden Crowley (Victor of the 243rd Hunger Games): Currently 21, Hayden is a pretty recent Victor. He isn't very nice and is pretty rude. He won his Games by using his strength and experience hunting to get rid of the other tributes. He is most well-known for his bloodthirsty attitude. He received a 9 in training and was predicted to get 2nd Place. His mentoring style is to let his tributes do whatever they like.

Male Mentor: Gemma Calvert (Victor of the 245th Hunger Games): Currently 16, Gemma is District 12's most recent Victor. She won her Games by hiding the entire times. She is most well-known for her rivalry with her fellow Victor, Hayden Crowley. She received a 5 in training and was predicted to get 16th Place. She doesn't have a mentoring style yet.


	5. Sponsoring Items

Here's the list of sponsor items. If I'm missing something, then just let me know. Some item prices may increase during the Games if the item is especially valuable, but it will be fair. I wouldn't increase the price for a water bottle just for a kid who was dying of thirst, but I may increase the price of burn medication if a fire went through the arena. Some of these things have details (meals, muttations, etc.) that you can decide when sponsoring, but I'll make sure they're realistic. Also, guests are not allowed to sponsor.

 **Remember that the sponsoring items are not limited to this list. These are the most common items I can think of. PM me if you want to know the price of anything.**

Food

Small Water Bottle - 25

Loaf of Bread - 25

Strips of Beef - 25

Water Purification Tablets - 25

Bag of Apples - 50

Pack of Dry Fruit - 50

Small Meal - 75

Big Water Bottle - 100

Large Meal - 125

Survival

Socks - 10

Rope - 10

Wire - 10

Fishing Bait - 10

Fishing Pole - 25

Matches - 50

Sweater - 50

Warm Jacket - 75

Rain Jacket - 75

Sleeping Bag - 125

Tent - 175

Health

Bandage - 25

Rubbing Alcohol - 25

Needle and String - 50

Pain Killers - 100

Disinfectant - 100

Splint - 100

Burn Medication - 150

First-Aid Kit (Bandage, rubbing alcohol, pain killers, needle and string) - 150

Poison Antidote - 200

(any type of medication is available, prices will vary depending on fatality of the wound)

Weapons

Net - 50

Knife - 50

Mini Explosive - 75

Club - 75

Mace - 100

Bow and 10 Arrows - 150

Pack of 12 Throwing Knives - 150

Spear - 150

Small Explosive - 150

Spiked Mace - 150

Sword - 175

Ax - 175

Pickax - 175

Trident - 200

Trap Kit (mini explosives, rope, wire) - 200

Poison - 200

Large Explosive - 250

Muttation - 300

If you would like to sponsor a tribute I have two rules:

1\. You must have an account.

2\. You must have reviewed at least three times.

I don't care if you haven't submitted a tribute. If you have submitted and your character has died, you can sponsor another tribute. You can submit by review or PM. I recommend PM, because then the gift will be a surprise to everyone. The reason why I'm not allowing guests to sponsor is because it's too hard to keep track of points. Somebody can try to sponsor under someone else's name in that case, which would waste that person's points. I'm sorry to any guests that wanted to sponsor, but if you really want to then you should create an account. If you can't for some reason, I'm sorry about that.

Sponsoring Form

Tribute:

Item(s):

Price:

Message (optional):

Details (optional):


	6. Rain

**District 6**

 **Victor's Village**

Cardea Legis sat in her chair and watched the rain fall in sheets out the window. She nervously bit her nail, trying not to look into the fireplace. Flames were flickering there, but if she had her way they wouldn't be. Ever since her Games she had had an aversion to fire. No, not an aversion. A hatred toward fire.

Whenever she looked into the flickering fire she would see the face of her ally, screaming for help. And just like in the Games, she would try to ignore the cries and walk away, even though she despised herself for it.

Cardea Legis had won the 241st Hunger Games when she was eighteen years old. The arena had been a lush forest, but midway through the entire arena caught on fire. Her ally, the girl from District Five, had tripped and fallen into a small pit filled with flames. Cardea could have reached in and pulled her out, but instead she let her die.

She remembered how awful she felt when she had gone to District Five during the Victory tour, and saw everyone staring daggers at her. Especially Isla's family. Everyone was glaring at her, except for Isla's younger brother. He was crying for his dead sister.

Whenever Cardea closed her eyes, she saw glimpses of her Games. Even though she won, she didn't go back to her normal life. All of her friends and family were distant, because they were disappointed that she had betrayed her ally. Cardea couldn't go into town without everyone staring and pointing, so she rarely did. She spent almost all of her time in her house relaxing in water, the only place she could find peace. She hired a maid to get her groceries and supplies from town, but cleaned the house herself. Working helped her forget.

The raindrops tapped on the glass, and Cardea wished to go outside. But it felt like her body was strapped to the chair. It was past midnight, which meant it was technically Reaping day. In several hours, she would be up on stage with the other Victors, having everyone look at her. And a few hours after that, she would be on the train mentoring the District Six female.

She had only mentored one time before, the year after she won. Her tribute had died in the Bloodbath. She had no experience with sponsoring, and she clearly had given bad advice to her tribute. The truth was, she had won her Games almost completely on luck. She had made a few good choices, but there were many times she made a bad choice and could've easily died. It had helped that in the finale the boy from One was an idiot.

Cardea finally forced herself to stand up and walk to the front door. After several hours of sitting in a chair, her body felt stiff. She opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. She shut the door behind her, so no rain would get in the house and let out a sigh of relief. Out here, in the rain, was where she belonged. Not inside with the fire.

She held out her arms and let the rain pour down on her stiff body. Her hair grew stringy and stuck to the back of her neck. Her denim pants and white blouse hung to her skin. The blouse was becoming see-through, but Cardea didn't care. The darkness combined with the rain made it almost impossible to see out into the street.

Flames brought back memories of the Hunger Games, but water brought back memories of her childhood. She didn't know why, since she had almost no experience with water as a child, but it brought her peace and good thoughts.

When Cardea was young, her one passion was dancing. After her foot got cut off in the Games, it was difficult for her to do so, even with a prosthetic. But when Cardea was in the rain she felt like she could do anything. She spun through the muddy streets of the Victor's Village, throwing water everywhere. Her wet hair whipped around and her stiff body loosened up. Memories of her childhood emerged, and even though her heart ached for the same carefree days, it made her happy. Which was something she hadn't been in a long time.

 **So that was just a glimpse of one of the mentors. I can't wait for the reapings to begin, so I really hope the last few spots fill up soon. We only have four spaces left, so if you haven't submitted a tribute already I recommend you do one soon.**

 **\- Lilah**


	7. District One Reaping

**District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

I swivel around in my chair and watch as Cayan styles Mrs. Arlicure's hair up into a bun. His nimble fingers work with her graying hair very fast. Cayan is a good worker and even Mrs. Arlicure rarely complains about him, which is the only reason why I'm allowed to be here. If I was anyone anyone else's sister, I would be kicked out immediately. Mr. Lush hates me because I apparently I drive away business. Apparently I'm rude to people, but I think the real reason business is driven away is because his face is painful to look at. He didn't like it when I told him that.

I'm sitting behind the front desk. Normally someone else gets paid to sit here and welcome in clients, but they've already left. We're closing up for the reaping as soon as Cayan finishes with Mrs. Arlicure's hair. I sigh as he sprays her hair with several ounces of hairspray. I've been sitting here for almost half an hour now, and I'm getting so bored!

"When are you going to be done!?" I complain at Cayan. He turns to look at me and sets down the comb he was using. He places his hands on his hips and gives me a stern look.

"Flora, will you stop bugging me?" He asks. Mrs. Arlicure looks confused as to why he has stopped. "You've only been here for thirty minutes. I need to take my time with Arlicure's hair." He bends over and starts smoothing her hair down. I groan loudly to make sure he notices. He ignores me, even though I know he heard it.

"Why do I even need to be here?" I ask him again.

"Mom wants me to keep an eye on you." He responds, not looking up from his work.

'Why?" I inquire. "I'm fourteen. Why can't I just hang out with my friends? I bet they're all hanging out together anyway." I spin my chair in another circle.

"They're probably not." He says, and I scoff. "It's reaping day. I doubt their parents let them go out. They need to get prepared before heading out to the reaping, and if they're anything like you, they'll lose track of time."

"I never lose track of time!" I insist. Cayan raises an eyebrow and I fall silent. He knows I somehow lose track of time every single day. Yesterday I had been late to school by fifteen minutes because while I was walking there I noticed that the fruit stand had got a new sign. I went over to check it out, then spend twenty minutes buying fruit. My teacher didn't exactly let it slide, even when I offered her a fresh apple.

I watch as Cayan finishes up Mrs. Arlicure hairdo, and I impatiently tap my foot on the ground. After what feels like a million years he finishes, and collects the money from Mrs. Arlicure. He sticks the tip in his pocket and places the rest in the cash register.

"Thank you, Mrs. Arlicure." He says, and flashes her a smile as she leaves.

"So we can finally leave, now?" I ask, and Cayan sighs. I happily follow him out the door and into the street. The street is bustling with people who are all preparing for the reaping. In District One everyone gets really excited. There's almost always volunteers, so nobody really needs to worry about being reaped. Even if they were, going into the Games is considered an honor and they'd probably be somewhat competent since training is mandatory from ages ten to fourteen. I would be finishing up training this year, but I won't get a chance to because I'm going to volunteer.

I haven't told my family yet because I know they wouldn't be happy about it. Both of my parents definitely admire volunteers, but they would never want anybody in their family to go into the Hunger Games, least of all me. Everyone thinks I'm incompetent and am an idiot, but I'm not. I want to prove them wrong. I need to prove them wrong. Otherwise I'll go my whole life with everyone looking down on me.

I squeeze between two men bickering about something, and escape onto our street, which is much less rowdy than the other, which leads straight to Town Square where the reapings will take place. Our home is nicely situated as one of the first on the street, so I barely have to walk before I reach it. I knock on the door, and my mom answers it almost immediately. She must have been waiting for Cayan and I.

"Did you have a fun time at Cayan's work?" Mom asks. I shove past her and scoff. I don't have time for casual chit-chat, I need to prepare for the reaping! I can't look like I just rolled out of bed when I volunteer. I make my way up to my room, and search through my wardrobe for the best possible outfit.

I realize that a lot of the dresses I own are either too small or out of fashion, which greatly narrows my choices. Luckily, I find a nice gray dress with long sleeves. I pull off my shirt and pants and slip into the dress. I fluff out the skirt and walk down the hall to the bathroom. Pine is combing his hair carefully. He's wearing a white button-up shirt and gray pants. He sees me and frowns.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"What do you think? I need to get ready for the reaping." I roll my eyes. All of my brothers can be such idiots sometimes. He goes back to combing his hair.

"Well, so do I." He says. "Wait until I'm done." I do the logical thing and shove him out of the bathroom. I slam the door shut before he can complain.

I look into the mirror and see that my hair looks slightly unkempt. Knowing that having even a slightest hair out of place means I could lose a sponsor, I immediately grab a comb. I brush my blonde hair so it bounces to my shoulders. When it looks nice enough, I dig into my stash of makeup. Mom doesn't like it when I use to much, so all I do is apply a delicate layer of lipstick, blush, and mascara. I wish I could do more, but I'll have plenty in the Capitol.

I ignore Pine's shouting outside the door and admire myself in the mirror. I look perfect, and I know the cameras will love me.

"Flora, Pine! It's time to go to the reaping!" Mom shouts from down stairs. I force myself away from my reflection and leave the bathroom. Pine grumbles in and snatches up the comb. As we head downstairs, he continues trying to comb his hair. I slip into my sandals by the door, and wait surprisingly patiently for Pine. Cayan leans up against the door. "Where's Saffron?" She asks, him, panicking.

"He already left with Dad, they didn't want to be late." Cayan informs, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good." She turns to Pine and I. "Are you ready to go?" I nod enthusiastically, and Pine shrugs, still trying to tame his hair. I look back as we leave the house. I may never see it again.

 **District 1**

 **Garnet Reed**

I attack the dummy with such force it snaps in two. My friends all applaud in the background, but their enthusiasm has died down by now. I've done this many times already, and I can tell they're getting bored. I should probably wrap this up soon, since I still need to prepare for the reaping. And my friends are getting tired, anyway. We all came in to get in some last minute practice, but I'm the only one who's still practicing. Everyone else finished about fifteen minutes ago. I use my machete to chop off the final dummy's head.

"I think you're prepared for the Hunger Games." Lukas says. I grin back at him. Everyone knows I'm volunteering today, and even though I know a few of my friends were looking forward to volunteering, they're all excited for me. I place my machete back in the weapons closet and grab my bag. I sling it around my shoulder.

"Are we all ready to go?" I ask everyone, and they nod. I lead them out of the training center. I'm kind of the leader of my group, and for a good reason. I'm very good at getting people to do what I want, whether with my looks or my personality. Lucius, the newest member of the group, rushes up next to me. He's younger than the rest of us, and quite frankly, an idiot. I wouldn't have let him in, but Lukas insisted and I owed him a favor. Normally I don't pay off my debts, but Lukas's my best friend, so I had to.

"You're looking real good for the Games." Lucius compliments fast, as if I was was going to cut him off; which I probably would've done, except I like when people compliment me. I try not to make eye contact with him, hoping he'll leave me alone.

"Yeah, I think so, too." I pick up my pace, but Lucius speeds up as well.

"Can I come say goodbye to you?" He asks, hopefully. I shrug.

"I don't know, they only really let close family in," I lie. Anyone can say goodbye, even complete strangers. I just hope that Lucius doesn't because he really gets on my nerves. I'd rather not look bothered when I exit the Justice Building in front of the cameras. "Besides, I won't be gone permanently. I'll be back in less than a month."

"Yeah, in a wooden box." Bliss jokes. I glare at him, and he backs away. Bliss tends to joke, which I like, but I'd rather it's not at my expense. Or about me dying, which is clearly impossible. They all know that, they saw me demolish those dummies moments before. Speaking of dummies, Lucius keeps blathering on about how much he'll miss me during my stay in the Capitol. I roll my eyes. Being popular has its perks, but with people like Lucius it also has its negatives.

I live near the training center, so I'm able to escape Lucius faster than the rest.

"This is my house," I announce, interrupting Lucius. I start up the steps.

"Can I come in?" Lucius asks. I shake my head, not even bothering to come with an excuse. I shut the front door on my friends (and admires) and enter the house. I remember to shake off my shoes before entering, since my mom's real picky about dirt.

"Garnet, are you home?" Mom asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"You should've been home sooner. You still need to get ready for the reaping. You don't want to be late." I check the grandfather clock in the hall.

"We have two hours."

"Better safe than sorry." I roll my eyes. If my father didn't reason with her, we'd always be the first ones in Town Square. I begin to climb the stairs to my room. "And take a shower. I can smell you from here."

I open my dresser and randomly snatch up a shirt and pants. It doesn't really matter what I wear, since I look good in anything. Also, almost all the clothes my mom buys are somewhat fancy. I lay the outfit out on the bed, and move to my personal bathroom.

I crank on the water. As it warms up, I shed my lucky tracksuit, which I always wear when training. I pull aside the shower curtain and test the water. It's fine for now. Normally I'd think that it's too cold, but I'm really hot after training. I don't both washing my hair since it's so short, but I lather by body with a bar of soap. I let the cool water glide over my body, washing my sweat into the drain. I spend a few more minutes in the shower, even though I'm already clean, because I'm still tense from training.

I shut off the water, and step out of the tub. I snatch a towel off a hook, and quickly dry myself off. I hold it around my waist and walk back into my room. I drop my towel and pull on my black, simple shirt. I roll up one sleeve to look tougher. I pull on underpants and denim jeans, and my socks. I search underneath my bed for my shoes, and finally figure my mom must have taken them downstairs.

I run out into the hall and slide down the banister, a habit I've had since I was a child. I land at the bottom, and look up to see my father. He smiles when he sees me.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" he asks me. I smile.

"I was born ready."

 **District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

I hold out my hand for the Peacekeeper, who gently pricks it and presses it into the check-in book. I move past her into the roped of area for everyone of reaping age, holding my bleeding finger so not of the blood gets onto my dress. The younger someone is, the further they are from the stage, so I squeeze in with all the other fourteen year olds near the back. No one seems nervous at our reapings, because everyone knows that someone will volunteer.

"I like your dress." the girl next to me says. I smile and look down at her own dress. I don't like her dress, so I decide not to say anything other than a thank you.

Up on stage are all of our previous Victors. We have a lot, more than anyone except for District Two. They all sit up on the stage in order of their victory. I'm not sure who'll be mentoring me this year, but I hope it's one of the good, recent victors and not any of the old guys who can't hear anything lower than a scream. I straighten my dress uncomfortably, watching the stage, waiting for our escort to come on. Every year my mom thinks we're definitely going to be late, and every year we end up waiting fifteen minutes before the reapings even start. Our escort, Astria Mebliss struts up onto the stage and stands in front of the microphone.

"Welcome, District One, to the reaping of the 247th Hunger Games!" She shouts into the microphone. A few people cheer in anticipation. I feel my heart begin to pound as she introduces every single living victor we have. She then shows us a video about the dark days, which she shows us every year. Finally, she announces that she'll choose the female tribute for District One, even though she knows that someone will end up volunteering. This year it'll be me.

She walks over to the glass bowl containing each of the girl's names. Her hand plucks one out. She unfolds it as she walks back over to the microphone.

"Silk Raychette!" She reads. Whoever Silk Raychette is, she doesn't move, because she knows someone will volunteer. I take a deep breath and shove past people into the makeshift aisle.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout loudly, wanting to make sure everybody can hear me. Astria smiles, and beckons me up to the stage. I can feel some older girls glaring at me as I pass them in the aisle. I ignore them and skip up onto the stage and take my place next to Astria.

"What's your name dear?" Astria asks me.

"Flora Harper." I smile for the cameras, as I've practice for weeks. I look into the crowd and spot my brothers looking shocked. Pine looks at me confused. I don't pay attention as Astria draws the name for the boy, I'm too busy trying to look confident. A boy with red hair volunteers and moves up to the stage next to me. He towers over me, but I don't care.

"Now, what's your name?" Astria asks him. He leans over to speak into the microphone.

"Garnet Reed." He states, and a few people cheer from the audience.

"Okay, shake hands you two." Astria says cheerfully, and Garnet holds out his hand. hesitantly shake it, and he does the same. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the District One tributes for the 247th annual Hunger Games!" There's light applause in the crowd. Most people are jealous that they didn't get the chance to volunteer.

Garnet and I are escorted into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. I'm brought to the first room on the left, where I wait for my family. I sit down on the plush sofa, and stare at the door. A few minutes later, my mom rushes in.

"Flora, why would you volunteer?" Is the first sentence she shouts. I expected this reaction, but am still taken aback by her intensity. Dad, Cayan, Pine, and Saffron file in behind her. Mom envelopes me in a large hug, squeezing the air out of me. In my ear she whispers, "why, why, why?"

"Flora, you know how we feel about the Hunger Games and volunteering," my Dad says, "we believe it's noble, but we don't want our children risking their lives merely for the entertainment of the Capitol!" My mom finally lets go, and I'm instead taken into a hug by Cayan.

"I'm not going to die." I assure them, "I'm going to win and bring back a lot of money!"

"We don't need money, we're doing fine." Saffron points out, and then joins Cayan in hugging me. I'm surprised about how affectionate each of my brothers are being. I don't think any of them have hugged me since they were twelve.

"I would still like a lot of money. And a house in the Victor's Village." I remind them, and shrug off Cayan and Saffron only to be hugged by Pine.

"It's not worth it." Pine cries, and I'm shocked to see tears coming out of his eyes. I'm speechless at all of their affection and lack of belief I'll survive. "Do you have a token?" Pine asks me, squeezing me so hard I can barely breathe. I hold up my hand.

"Yeah, my ring." I answer. Pine glances up for a second and goes back to hugging me. Behind my Dad I can see a peacekeeper coming to the door.

"Time's up." He says, and none of my family pay any attention. "I _said,_ time's up!" Dad listens to him, and drags my sobbing mother away. Pine finishes the hug, and wishes me good luck.

"Goodbye, I love you all!" I shout as they all leave, but I'm not sure if they heard me.

 **District 1**

 **Garnet Reed**

On my mom's wishes, we arrive at the reaping much earlier than everyone else. There's a few kids scattered in the designated sections, but not many. I quickly sign in, not even wincing at the slight prick, and take the few people as an opportunity to stand close to the aisle. I want the escort to see me immediately, in case someone volunteers at the same time as me. It's happened before, and in those situations the escort just chooses the first person she sees.

I've instructed my friends to applaud when I volunteer, to make it seem like I have a very good chance of winning (which I do, of course). Slowly people begin to flow in, and stand next to me. My friends find me easily, so we can all stand together. I watch as all the previous Victors walk on to the stage and sit in the seats in order of their victory. The oldest one is almost ninety years old, so I hope he's not the one to mentor me.

All of my friends are seventeen but Lucius, which I am thankful for. All the friends I actually like (Lukas, Bliss, Alistair, etc.) can stand next to me and support me, while little Lucius is condemned to the fifteen year old section. I occasionally look back and see him craning his neck to look at me. On those occasions he enthusiastically waves at me, while I pretend I don't see him. I impatiently check my watch, and moments later our escort walks onto the stage. I don't remember her name, I rarely ever do, but she has turquoise colored hair and a matching dress.

I've suffered through the routine of the reapings for a long time, so I make sure to zone out while she and the mayor make their speeches. I've paid attention to the video about the dark days on some occasions, but they show the same video every year so this time I watch the escorts instead. They all look even more bored than any of us. One of them, who's nearing eighty, has fallen asleep in his chair. I roll my eyes.

Finally, our escort announces that she will draw the girl's name. I pay attention, now. She walks over to the bowl and grab a slip of paper. She unfolds it quickly. Nobody cares about whose name is on the paper, because someone will definitely volunteer.

"Silk Raychette!" she reads. I know Silk, she's in my grade. I scan across the aisle, but can't make her out through all the people. She doesn't move, because we all know in a second someone will take her place.

"I volunteer as tribute!" someone shouts. I shift my attention back to the younger kids and am surprised to see a girl who can't be older than fourteen standing in the aisle. Normally only older kids volunteer, because they have more experience and power. She walks past everyone up to the stage, and stands next to the escort. The escort asks for her name and she states, "Flora Harper". So that's the girl I'll be competing against. I expected some kind of struggle, even if I would be victorious in the end, but it looks like this will be easier than I thought. I change my attention back to the escort, who is now drawing a name out of the boy's bowl. I prepare to step out into the aisle.

"Glaze Tepher!" she announces, and I run out into the aisle before she's even finished saying the name.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I follow her beckoning up onto the stage, aware of all the eighteen year olds hating me. I stand next to her and bend down next to the microphone to tell everyone my name.

"Garnet Reed." I announce, and on cue my friends begin to cheer and clap, especially Lucius. The escort tells us to shake hands, and I bend down to take Flora's hand. Her hand is tiny and dainty, and I immediately believe she'll be the first person to die in the Bloodbath. I shake it, and we're introduced as the tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games. I wave at the crowd as the Peacekeepers lead us inside the Justice Building.

They have Flora go into a room on the left, and a little ways past is my room. I go inside, and the door slams shut behind me. There's many expensive-looking sofas, but I don't bother sitting. I need to stay active, so I do some push-ups before my family enters the room. My parents are both glowing with pride, and I'm glad they're proud of me. Of course they are. My parents both give me quick hugs.

"You're definitely going to win," Dad assures me, patting me on the back.

"Yes," my mom agrees, "but don't go crazy in the arena. When you return I want you to still be my same little boy." She has me bend down so she can kiss the top of my head. Normally I would object, but I won't see her for a few weeks. I grin.

"You know I like to keep my head," I reply, "both literally and figuratively." My dad laughs a little. I spend the remaining minute joking (with my dad) and hugging (with my mom). When the peacekeeper alerts us that our three minutes are up, my parents leave without any objection. My mom wishes me luck, and tells me once more to keep my dignity. And as the door closes, my dad jokes that it won't be a problem since I never had any in the first place. I roll my eyes at my father's attempt at humor, and turn around to look at the decorations.

A few minutes later I hear the door open again, and look around to see a large group of my friends (minus Lucius). Lukas is the first one to come over and congratulate me. Everyone else does so in a similar fashion. They clap me on the back, and a few that I'm closer to give me hugs. The three minutes passes quickly, and they're forced out just as we're saying goodbye. I assume that no one else will come in, but a minute later the door opens again. I turn around and see Lucius standing in the doorway, looking nervous.

"I know you said that I wouldn't be allowed to come in here, but the Peacekeeper said that anyone can-" Lucius starts, talking fast.

"Oh, well I guess I forgot." I interrupt awkwardly. Lucius gulps, and stares down at his shoes.

"Look, I know you don't like me very much, but I wanted to say good luck." He murmurs, clearing nervous about upsetting me. Before I can say anything in response (not that I want to) he rushes out of the room.

 **So that was the District 1 reaping. Let me know what you liked and what I can improve upon in the reviews. I'd love to know who you liked better. I've decided to change reviews to be worth 5 sponsor points, but also add some questions at the end of each chapter. Each question answered correctly will be worth 3 points. I recommend not going back to find the answer, but I obviously can't stop you.**

 **1: What are the names of Flora's three brothers?**

 **2: What color is Garnet's hair?**

 **3\. What is the escort's name?**

 **I'll try to post the District Two reaping soon. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes here, I get really bored reading my chapters over to make sure stuff makes sense. By the way, we still need the District 12 female. If you haven't submitted already, I recommend you do so, and even if you already have you can probably submit another (the maximum is 4). Of course, it's not really a rush yet. I still have plenty of chapters to write, and if things get slow I'll add another peek of a mentor.**

 **\- Lilah**


	8. District Two Reaping

**District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

Everyone grows silent as I enter the training room. I can tell they're all staring at the scar on my cheek, reminding them that I'm not a force to be reckoned with, something they learned a long time ago. They see me noticing their staring, and all avert their gaze back to their original activity. I glance at Erik, a nervous habit I've gotten, even though I've become better than him.

Harriott waves me over to the bench she's sitting at, and I join her. She must have been training a bit before I arrived, because her dark hair is damp with sweat. She takes a sip from her water bottle, and I set down my training bag. Harriott's probably my only friend, because everyone's afraid of me these days. I met her when we were the two worst children in the beginner's training class at age ten. I've risen to the top, but Harriott's still near the bottom. I honestly think the only reason she still trains is because I do. She has no intention of going into the Games and isn't very good either.

"I heard Erik's planning on volunteering today." Harriott informs me. I glance back over at him. He's currently demolishing a dummy with his axe.

"Huh." I say. "Well, I guess I'll have to volunteer before him." I stand up and walk over to the weapon's closet. Harriott follows me, picking up her spear from the bench.

"Are you still scared of him?" She asks me. I open the weapon's closet and search around before grabbing my usual mace.

"He has no boundaries," I remind her, "he gave me a huge scar on my face during a 'friendly' match." Harriott rolls her eyes.

"Damien, that was an accident!"

"Oh, so you believe his axe accidentally sliced my face open? He wasn't even close to me, he lunged forward to make that shot." I gingerly touch my scar, trailing down from just below my eye to my chin. I still have nightmares about how it felt to be lying on the gym floor, clasping my hands to my bloody face as everyone rushed around me, calling for help. And Erik stood over me, smirking, because he had thought I'd be out of the running and he'd finally be on top again.

When I began training at age ten, I was the worst kid in the class. I had showed no potential, and was an extremely slow learner. Erik has been the top child. His sadistic father had begun training him even younger than the required age, so he was already experienced with an axe and plenty strong. He had a bunch of weaker children who absolutely idolized him, and followed him around wherever. The moment Erik realized I was awful, he made it his mission to break me down.

He and his cronies constantly bullied me. They made fun of my appearance, the fact I only had one friend, and most of all my lack of skills. What they (and everyone else, including myself) hadn't realized at the time was that while I was a slow learner, I still had plenty of talent. I slowly improved until I became the best fighter in my age group, and maybe even the one above our's. Erik didn't like that, so during the monthly match to determine rankings, he 'accidentally' cut my face open with his axe.

He wasn't trying to kill me, just badly injure me to prevent me from improving, but I almost died. My cheek had been cut completely open, to wear I could stick my tongue completely through the wound (not that I ever did or wanted to). I had suffered a lot of blood loss by the time the medics got to me, and they had to stitch up the wound.

Erik got his wish, he was ranking first in our age group once more… for a month. Then I returned the same as I had before an axe cut my face open. I improved even more, and then I became much better than him. Despite that, I've still felt the same fear of him.

Harriott ignores my last comment. We've had this conversation many times before, and it always comes to the same result-one of us declining to speak. I walk past her and over to a group of empty dummies. I usually use training as a way to vent my frustrations, or fear. I swing my mace at the first one's head, and get a solid stick. I remove it easily, and swing at the next one, in a downward motion. It sinks deep into the skull.

I mace a few more dummies, proud of the contact, then turn back around to check on Harriott. She's standing in the same place as before, holding her spear beside her. She keeps a firm look, but from the eight years of knowing her, I can tell she's upset. I let my mace fall to my side and walk over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned. There's not a lot of people I care about anymore, but Harriott is my best friend and always will be, at least until I die. I know that even if I return, we'd never fall in love or anything. It's not that type of friendship, with the romantic drama or any of that crap. She shrugs and looks up at me, her brown eyes sparkling with the tears she's trying to hold back.

"It's just-I don't want you dying in the arena, Damien." Harriott admits, her voice cracking slightly. I awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. I always feel uncomfortable when other people cry, especially when it's my job to cheer them up.

"I'm the best in the academy." I point out, because I don't like lying. I can't promise her I won't die nor come back sane. Even if I did lie, she'd never believe me. She can tell when I'm lying, but that's not a skill she needs to use in this case. Everyone knows that there's a large chance I may die. But if I don't volunteer, what will I do with my life? What will my childhood have been for?

"Yeah…" She says, and wipes away a single tear dripping down her cheek. I can feel other people staring at us, something I've grown accustomed to over the years. She's pretending she's assured, but we both know that being the best in the academy isn't always enough. A few years ago our best Career in years went into the Games, and died midway through. I don't think anyone in our District could believe it. I bet that's what Harriott's thinking about right now.

"The reaping begins soon. Why don't we just head home right now?" I suggest, and Harriott nods in agreement. We both return our weapons to the closet and gather our things. We walk home in silence. Harriott's tears have subsided, but she occasionally sniffles, which I pretend not to notice. Her house is much closer to the training center than mine, so we approach it first it. She wishes me good luck, and I continue walking through District Two.

When I finally arrive at my house, the door is ajar. I call inside, but no one responds. My Mom must have left the door open when she went to Gianna's for a drink. I enter the home, and shut it behind me. My Mom's drunk all the time, so she constantly leaves our house unlocked when she leaves. The door isn't always open, but either way it isn't great. I know my Dad would get upset if he found out, but I always get home before him, in time to cover up her mistakes. I can't believe we haven't been robbed yet, but the thieves probably figured we had nothing valuable in here anyway. We don't have a lot of money. My Dad works as a miner, and we spend almost all of his income to pay for my tuition at the academy.

My Dad supports me when it comes to my training, but I know he wishes I wasn't volunteering for the Hunger Games. And while I agree with my Dad on almost everything, I must volunteer for the Games. If I'm not a tribute in the 247th Hunger Games, I don't know what I'll do with the rest of my life.

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

Sweat pours down my face as I attack the punching bag, my fists hitting it in a fast, steady motion. I faintly hear my father shouting encouragement in the background, but right now I'm focused on keeping a steady pace. I know from experience that if I slow down the smallest bit before the ten minutes are up, my father will get very mad. I grit my teeth, ignoring the burning in my arms. This should be over any second now. I pour the last of my power into hitting the bag a few more times.

"Time!" My father yells, and I let my hands fall to the side. It's good that it ended when it did, otherwise I probably would have stopped. I pant heavily, as my father turns off his stopwatch. As usual, he doesn't congratulate me or even compliment me on punching a bag at high speed for ten minutes straight, he just leaves the room. Not that I care.

He shuts the bedroom door closed, and I sit down on my bed and begin to examine my red knuckles. I'm getting a slight blister on one of them, which I will have to wrap up later. For now it's time for me to practice throwing knives. At least my father won't be hovering over my shoulder as I do this, unlike with the punching. I take a few minutes to catch my breath, then reach under my bed and pull out a wooden box. From inside I remove a pack of a dozen throwing knives, a present from my father for my sixth birthday. It doesn't really seem like the type of gifts six year olds would normally receive, but my father has been training me for a very long time.

I never went to the academy because my father has trained me since I could walk to be in the Hunger Games. When the option for official training finally became available for me, he wouldn't let me join. He claimed I was too advanced to train with the beginners, and believed he could teach me much better than any of the instructors. Training has consumed my entire life thus far. The only time when I don't constantly train is during the Hunger Games, where my father forces me to watch the live version all day and most of the night.

I've never understood his fascination with the Hunger Games. I can't understand why anyone finds it amusing to watch children killing each other for the sake of a few people's amusement. Watching the recaps at six in the evening is bad. Watching the Hunger Games live is worse. Most of the time it's just people walking around all day, looking for water or other tributes. Occasionally something interesting happens, but when it does it's disgusting and tragic. By the end of the Games, I'm practically begging to go outdoors.

My father has nailed a throwing knife target board on my bedroom wall, directly across from the door. It's covered with hundreds of holes from where knives have previously hit it and stuck. He replaces the board every year after the Hunger Games as an 'end of Hunger Games treat'. I stand across from it, and hold my knives ready. I throw the first at the target, and it sticks directly in the center. I throw the next one, and it skims the side of the previous knife, sticking directly beside it. The next knife I throw hits the back of one of them, and bounces off. As usual, I need to change my target to somewhere else on the board. I choose a spot slightly to the left of the last one, and my next knife sticks in exactly the right spot. Ten years of practice have left me with impeccable knife-throwing skills.

The next half hour I spend working on my knife throwing. My father has decided that this is the year I will finally volunteer. He believes that I have enough training to be able to easily win the Hunger Games. I would never volunteer, but I always do what my father says, because I know there will be consequences if I don't. My mother mysteriously burned to death when I was young. It was deemed to be a freak accident, where she fell into the fireplace, but I'm not so sure. I was only four, and all I know about the day before she died was that she and my father got into a big argument. I don't remember what it was about, but they were both very mad. I don't want to accept what I think really happened, but I'd rather be in the arena then stuck with my father and face his wrath.

I throw a final knife at the target, and check the clock. I realize that I only have an hour before the reaping begins. Getting there fast is no problem, since we live directly next to Town Square, but it's best to be on the safe side. I only own a few dresses, and I hate all of them. I snatch one at random from my closet and head into the bathroom. I switch on the water, and strip out of my sweat-soaked clothed. I immediately jump into the shower. It's very cold, but I've become used to cold water. It's not something that bothers me anymore.

I take a bar of soap and begin to lather myself with it from head to toe. As the water rinses it off and down the drain, it becomes bubbles. My wash my golden hair with my lavender shampoo, and squeeze out all the grime and bubbles. When I'm completely clean, I switch off the water and step out. I quickly grab my towel, because while I'm fine with cold water, I'm not fine with cold air. I scrub myself dry, and yank the dress over myself.

I look in disgust at my outfit choice. A simple brown dress. I grab a comb and begin to brush my hair, so it falls over my shoulders. Most of the time I tie it up into a ponytail, but today I let it hang down. I head back out into my bedroom, and carefully remove the knives from my wall and place them into the box. I wish I could take my knives with me into the Hunger Games, but it isn't allowed.

"Aurum, are you ready yet!?" My father yells impatiently from the hallway, and raps his knuckles on the door. I slide the box back under my bed and quickly answer his shouts. I open the door, and follow him downstairs. "Make sure you smile for the cameras when we arrive. You won't get anywhere in the Games with a grumpy expression," he grunts. I smile wide for him, but as soon as he walks away I let it falter. There's no way I'll smile in the Hunger Games. I'm not going to laugh and sing a song while killing innocent children. My father would, though.

 **District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

I line up behind some other people to sign in. The line slowly shuffles forward, until a peacekeeper pricks my finger, drawing blood, and presses it down into the sign in sheet. I walk past her and into the crowd of twelve-year olds, who are the furthest back from the front. I pass the twelve-year olds, who don't give me a second glance, and move up the aisle until I get to the eighteen-year-old's section. I squeeze into the crowd. The guy next to me angrily elbows me, then sees my face. He mutters an apology, then pushes past some people to get away from me.

I look up at the stage, ignoring the mumbled chatter around me. We have the most Victors of any District, so our stage is almost overflowing. The mayor and his family are standing to one side, and the escort is standing at the microphone, using a hand mirror to check that her wig is on straight.

When the Town Square is filled, the escort begins her speech. She welcomes everybody to the reaping of the 247th Annual Hunger Games, and almost everyone cheers. In District Two, the reapings are seen as a good occasion. She introduces every one of our Victors, who get a fairly good round of applause, and then shows us a film about the Dark Days. She finally announces that she'll draw the girl's name. She walks over to the girl's bowl and immediately snatches up a piece of paper. She walks back to the mic.

"Lois Trillic!" she shouts. I immediately begin searching around for who my District partner will be. It's hard for me to see, but I hear someone announce that they volunteer. The noise came from further back, so I assume she isn't eighteen. The girl makes her way onto the stage, and I finally catch my first glimpse of her. I don't recognize her from the academy, which is unusual. I can usually remember everyone at the academy, even if they're not in my age group. "What's your name, sweetie?" our escort asks her.

"Aurum Corucent."

"Very good. Now for the boys!" She walks over to the boy bowl this time, and I get ready to volunteer. She unfolds the piece of paper and aloud reads, "Erik Fang!" I barely have time to register the fact that she just read Erik's name.

"I volunteer!" I shout, and push through everyone in front of me. I move past everyone else, and toward the steps to the stage. I walk up and take my place next to the escort.

"What's your name?"

"Damien Hail."

"Excellent! Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the District Two tributes for the 247th Hunger Games, Aurum Corucent and Damien Hail!" There is a polite applause, and I shake Aurum's hand. She looks into my eyes and glares at me. The message is clear: she won't let me stop her on her road to victory. I glare back, just as Peacekeepers arrive to move us inside.

One of them roughly places his hand on my shoulder and steers me into the Justice Building. I'm brought into the second room on the right, and sit down to wait for my parents. The sofa is soft and velvet, which I am not used to. I wait by the door for maybe five minutes before it opens. It's my dad, first.

"Hi, dad." I say. He immediately hugs me, catching me off guard. I hesitantly hug him back. When he finally pulls away, he looks very worried.

"Damien," he begins.

"Are you scared?" I interrupt. My dad shrugs.

"I guess. I mean, I just didn't think you were going to go through with it."

"I have to."

"But why?"

"Because this is what I've trained to do. If I don't volunteer, my entire childhood's been ruined." I explain. My dad sighs and hugs me again.

"Time's up." A peacekeeper at the door announces. My dad and I part.

"Goodbye, Damien." He says, and leaves the room. I don't have to wait much longer until Harriott comes in. She immediately embraces me.

"Damien, I said most of what I wanted to say earlier, but I wanted to give you this." Harriott removes her bracelet, which she's worn for as long as I can remember, and places it in my hand. "As your District token. It was my mom's before she died." I look in awe at the bracelet. It must mean a lot to Harriott, who worshiped her mother and was heartbroken when she died. I'm about to say something, but Harriott hugs me again. "Don't say anything," she whispers in my ear, "if you do it'll be too final".

Harriott breaks away and runs out of the room. I stare after her, then look back down at the bracelet. I slip into into my pocket. I need to return home.

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

The Town Square is empty when we enter. As usual, my father has isn't we arrive well above the required time, and as such not even the mayor has arrived yet. The camera crew is still setting up on top of the houses, and not enough of the peacekeepers are sitting at the check-in desk.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just wait until later?" I ask my father, who's looking with pride and excitement at every part of the Town Square. "If I go in now, I'll be waiting for an hour before the reapings actually begin."

"No. It's best to be early, then you'll make a strong impression." My father says.

"A strong impression on who?" I ask, but my father has left to inspect some of the decorations, probably to make sure they're fancy enough for the day when the Capitol finally gets to see his daughter. Because I can't just stand here, I walk over to the check-in desk and in front of one of the only peacekeepers sitting there.

They must not be in a rush yet, because they gently prick my finger and press it into the check-in book. They wave me into the roped-off area, which is completely deserted except for a few peacekeepers dotting the exterior. I'm not sure exactly where the sixteen year olds are supposed to stand, so I just find a place a little closer than the middle. Slowly people begin trickling in, most excited. The area around me slowly fills with people, and so does the stage.

After about an hour of standing here (my prediction was right!) our escort, Elissa Wenthall walks up onto the stage. She stands in front of the microphone.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 247th Hunger Games!" She says. A few people cheer. "We're all excited to find out who our tributes will be this year, but first we have to review our living Victors and watch a very short film from the Capitol." She begins listing off each of our mentors in order of their victory. As they're called, they all stand up, earning them a good round of applause. After she gets to Corben Waller, victor of the 223rd Hunger Games, I zone out and start clapping automatically.

When Elissa has finally finished her list, we watch a video from the Capitol about the Dark Days. It's the same video they always show, so none of the rubbish has changed. Elissa finally announces that she'll draw the name of the female. She walks over to the glass bowl on the right and begins fishing through it. I take a deep breath and stand ready.

"Lois Trillic!" she reads. I push my way through to the aisle, shouting that I volunteer. I make it to the aisle and Elissa stares down at me, her odd purple eyes distracting me. "Very good. Come on up so everyone can see your face." I walk up the aisle, aware of the stares. I find my way to the top and take my place next to Elissa. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Aurum Corucent." I state, as my father has made me practice for weeks.

"Very good. Now for the boys!" I keep my eyes trained on the distance as she walks over to the boys' bowl. I hear her fish through the bowl and unfold a name.

"Erik Fang!" She reads.

"I volunteer!" Someone shouts from the crowd below. I look down and see a boy with a large scar make his way up to the stage. He takes his place on the other side of Elissa. She asks for his name. "Damien Hail." Damien Hail. So this is the boy I am positive will kill me. Since I don't want to show my fear, when I shake his hand I glare at him. A second later he glares back, leaving me to wonder if glaring at him was the best choice to make in the first place.

I don't have time to ponder it as a peacekeeper leads me into the Justice Building. They bring me into the first room on the right. The door slams shut behind me and I'm left alone in the room. I ignore all the fancy furniture and plush seating and merely stand in the center of the room, preparing for my father to arrive. I doubt anyone else will come to say goodbye, as I don't know anyone. I stand there for five minutes before my father rushes in. He's glowing with pride.

"Aurum!" He cries, "I can't wait for you to win!" He steps forward, as if to hug me, then stops himself. He instead reaches his hand out. I hesitantly shake it. "When you win I am going to get you a cake. A victory cake." I can't believe he's more confident than I am in myself.

" _If_ I win, I'm not going to eat anything you give me." I say firmly. My father's face falters for a second.

"What? Why not?"

"I know what you did to Mom." My father's confused expression immediately becomes angry. He begins advancing on me, and I find myself backing up. He shakily points a finger at me, his face contorted with rage.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You killed Mom!" There's a silence between us, and then my father lets his hand fall down to his side.

"No, I didn't."

"Time's up." A peacekeeper at the door says impatiently.

"Then what happened? I'm not believing that she 'fell' into a fireplace."

"Time's up." This time two other peacekeepers come in and drag my father out, his face remaining in a befuddled expression. I sit down on the sofa and place my head in my hands. My father seemed genuinely surprised when I accused him of murdering Mom. If he didn't then what happened? What did I get myself into?

 **Here's the District Two reaping! Thanks to Team Shadow and fandomsgeorg for both these awesome tributes! I hope you two don't mind that I added some stuff to your characters. I'd love if everyone left a review. Sorry if some parts seem a bit sloppy, I was really tired when I wrote this. I'm excited for the District Three reaping, but it won't be up soon. I'll be gone for over a week, and then after that I'll still have to write it, so hang tight!**

 **1: What weapon was used to injure Damien?**

 **2: What did Aurum receive for her sixth birthday?**

 **3: Who was the Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games?**

 **I'm thinking that I'll write inserts of a few mentor's POV during the Games and possibly before. I'm thinking of having three mentors: Cardea, the Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games, and someone from an outer district. More about that will come later. Also, if you want to know the expected date for new chapters, it will be on my profile under UPDATES. Some other important stuff will be under there as well.**

 **Be sure to tell me what you thought of these two tributes and who you preferred! Constructive criticism is always welcome (along with constructive compliments, to anyone who remembers that from the Office).**

 **\- Lilah**


	9. District Three Reaping

**District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

I press the button on the robot's back, and it slowly whirs to life. It stiffly walks around the table. It appears to just be like the simple ones I could make at eight years old, but I know differently. I place a random gear in the robot's path. The robot approaches it, pauses, then moves around it. I grin at this, even though it's not my best. The most I could do in this short amount of time was add sensors so it wouldn't crash. Tomorrow I'll improve it even more. I'm thinking about adding motion detectors, so it will automatically turn on whenever someone's near. I love scaring my parents when my robots pop up behind bowls and such. It's not only amusing, but it gives me a chance to prove my talent.

I grab the robot from the table and turn him off. On a day like today, I would usually spend hours creating new robots, but today's the reaping. I don't care much about my clothing, but I need to arrive to the reapings on time otherwise I'll face consequences. I'm not worried; my name's only in the bowl six times, but you never know.

I leave the table littered with my scraps. I don't bother cleaning up today, I'm sure someone else will do it. I leave my newest creation in the box with the rest of my robots, so I can work on him tomorrow.

I would normally be experimenting at my parent's lab, but it's closed today, since the reaping is a holiday. My parents are both scientists, so I get the opportunity to practice inventing at their labs. Sometimes Leetas even joins me. He's pretty good at inventing as well (but not as good as me, obviously) and we work on stuff together. He's my best friend, and one of my only friends. For some reason, people don't like me very much. We've planned to meet up before the reaping, so I need to eat fast.

I walk out of my tiny room and into the kitchen. My mom has made us breakfast this morning-a slice of toast each, and scrambled eggs. I don't usually eat breakfast, even though it's supposedly the most important meal of the day, but since we don't usually get anything nice to eat, I figure this morning can be an exception.

We don't have a lot of money for any good food, since I was a sickly baby. My parents used to be well off, even richer than most in our District, but I was born prematurely, and it cost them a lot to keep me alive. Now we're not exactly rolling in dough-we've slowly begun to work our way up financially, but we're still struggling. I had to take out one tesserae this year, but compared to some other kids, it isn't much.

I take a seat at the kitchen table, and my mom places a loaded plate in front of me. I take the pitcher from the center of the table and pour myself a glass of water. My dad is already sitting down at the table, happily shoveling in the scrambled eggs. He constantly has a big appetite, so days like this are heaven for him. My mom brings over a plate for herself, and sits down on the other side of me. I begin nibbling on my toast.

My parents are both oddly quiet, but I blame that on the reaping. They're more nervous than I am, which I find amusing.

"So, Necessity." My dad starts, and I glance up at him. "Have you invented any new robots?"

"You're just scared one is going to pop up at you out of nowhere, again." I accuse, smiling. My dad chuckles.

"Maybe." He says. I cock an eyebrow, and he holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I admit, I'm not looking forward to another robot scaring me while I'm on the toilet." I laugh.

"Did that happen before?" I ask in disbelief. My dad nods sheepishly, and my mom glares at us both.

"Let's refrain from talking about bathrooms while eating." She says, and we both fall silent. We don't talk for a while, and just eat, enjoying the nice meal, since it will be another year before we have one like it.

"I did create a new robot." I finally say, as we finish up eating. "It's one of the best yet, and rivals even the ones made by the automaton teacher at school." My mom looks skeptical. "Okay, well it isn't that good yet," I conceded, "but tomorrow it will. I have big plans for it." My dad looks impressed, as he reaches over to grab my half-eaten toast.

"I assume you're done with this," he says as he begins to wolf it down.

"Now I am," I shrug, and bring my plate over to the sink. I'm about to begin washing it, but my mom stops me.

"I'll do this, Necessity." She says, taking it from me. "You go get ready for the reaping, dear." I thank her and gladly return to my room. As I leave I hear her scold my dad for 'eating like an animal'.

I'm not a fan of fancy clothing, so I change into a simple dark blue T-shirt and jeans. I know my mom will have a bird, but I don't see the point of dressing up nice when two kids are about to be sent to their death. And in the unlikely event that I will be chosen, it's best to be as comfortable as possible, right?

I walk to the bathroom, and wash the grease from the robot off my hands, which I realize I should have done before I ate. Ignoring the fact that I probably just consumed a considerable amount of grease, I wash off my face as well. I'll take a shower tonight, since I'll probably be dirty again from working with the automatons. I use a comb to forcefully unknot my long brown hair, and then I push it out of my face. I wet a hand-cloth and use it to clean all the smudges off my glasses. I place them back on my nose, and everything appears sharper and more clear. Much better.

Deciding I look presentable enough, I head to the front door. I'm about to exit the house when my mother's shriek startles me. I jump around, and my mom looks as though a murderer has just entered the house.

"What?" I ask, glancing around for what could possibly provoke this response.

"Is that what you're wearing to the reaping?" My mom demands, pointing a shaking finger at my clothing. I look down at my T-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah." I respond, becoming annoyed. I think she's being a little over dramatic about my fashion choices. My mom shakes her head in disbelief. She manages to point a finger to my room, still shaking in shock.

"Go and change, Necessity." She orders. I firmly shake my head, and cross my arms over my chest.

"This is what I'm wearing." I state. My mom shakes her head and glares at me.

"Don't make this difficult, Necessity. You know as well as I do that on reaping day it is required to dress nice. And this-" she gestures at my outfit, "is not considered nice."

"I'm not wearing a dress." I protest. "I want to feel comfortable." My mom then says something about how dresses _are_ comfortable, and even if I don't find them that way, I still have to wear one. I continually shake my head in protest, and eventually my mom stomps off, muttering about how I'll regret it when everyone looks at me like I'm from another planet. I roll my eyes and leave the house. It's time for me to meet Leetas!

 **District 3**

 **Weepo Crick**

The street is quiet and the sun has barely risen. I scurry across the street towards my den. I must get there before anyone can see me. I move across the sidewalk, crouching over.

"Hey, look, it's the gutter rat!" Someone shouts in a deep, gruff voice, making me jump. I spin around to see a large boy wearing expensive clothes. Beside him are two other boys, equally big. We stand there for a moment, glancing at each other; me in fright and him in amusement. He suddenly darts forward and I take off. Must escape.

I prance through the streets, awaking people asleep in their houses, who turn on their lights, making a warm light comes across the street. I want to curl up underneath it and take a nap, but the big boys are still chasing me. Maybe Rashburn will help when I return to my den. Rashburn is nice and always says good stuff when I get hurt. I turn the corner, and head towards my den. It's tucked away in an alley, behind some trash-cans. Those are wear I find meals.

I head into an alley, but there is a wall blocking my escape. I look down and realize that I must be in the wrong alley. My den isn't here. Rashburn and Top-Hat Skitters are somewhere else. I turn around and see the big boys slowly advancing on me, blocking my escape. I back up until I hit the brick wall. The one in the center lunges forward and reaches for me, but I hop away at the last second. He swing his arm around, and it hits me in the head, knocking my against the wall.

I whimper and scurry away from him. He kicks me this time, in the stomach. I howl in pain, and stand up. I glare at him and begin hissing. He looks confused, but then starts laughing, and so do the other boys. I leap forwards and scratch him across the face. I use my long claws to sink into his thick skin, and he starts going crazy. He screams and jumps around like a chicken, pounding me in the sides to get me off. I refused, and bite his scalp.

"It's eating me! It's eating me!" He cries out in panic, as I withdraw in disgust. I would never eat him unless he was dead first. I jump off him, and he immediately runs away, his friends having already retreated. I slink back up against the wall. I should find my den, now. My tummy hurts and Rashburn always makes me feel better when my tummy hurts. But I am hungry, and the trash-cans have already been spilled by the big boy. So, I leap down and begin scrounging through the remains.

I find the core of an apple, which I immediately shove down my throat. I dig around some more and find some meat left on the bones of a chicken. I begin sucking the meat off of them, when I hear a banging on a window. I jump around and see a grumpy woman glaring at me.

"Leave, street rat, or I'll get Frank to go down and get you!" She warns, and I know I should get going. I pile the chicken bones into my arms and scamper off. I head down the street, searching for the alley that has my den in it. I find one that looks familiar and head into it. Indeed, my den is in the back. My den is made out of old wooden crates that someone threw out. They are stacked up, and the roof I made out of trash bags. I love the trash-cans. They are very helpful.

I crawl into the den and look around at my friends tucked into corners. I reach out and pluck up Rashburn. He is very pretty. His wings are decorated with colorful dots.

"What's wrong, Weepo?"

"My tummy hurts." I tell him. I can tell he pities me.

"Well, good thing Opps came by yesterday."

"You're right, Opps _did_ come by yesterday!" I exclaim, marveling at Rashburn's good thinking. Opps is the fairy who gives me pixie dust liquid. It makes me feel good. But Opps doesn't like being called a fairy, when I did so he punched me in the face. But I had the pixie dust liquid, so it didn't hurt as bad. I set Rashburn down gently, so he doesn't complain, and look on the ground for Opps's newest shipment.

It's a syringe, filled with pixie dust liquid. The needle hurts at first, but the pixie dust liquid makes it go away. I immediately shove the needle into my arm, and let the pixie dust liquid make its way into my bloodstream. I let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsides and my head becomes foggy and calm. This is when I can think straight.

 _My parents are out there somewhere. They love me._

 _Then why would they leave you?_

 _They had their reasons._

 _If they loved you, then no reason would be enough to leave you. That's how love works._

 _What do you know about love?_

 _The same as you._

 _Then you'll know that all parents love their children._

 _That's not true. Remember in the orphanage?_

 _Yeah, so what?_

 _Not all of those kids were orphans. Some just had parents who wouldn't care for them anymore. Because they didn't love them._

 _That's because they were all mean._

 _Well, we were weird._

 _That doesn't mean that they could be that mean to us._

 _It's the reaping today. We should get ready soon._

 _Why? What's the point?_

 _We have to get ready in case we get chosen. So we look good._

 _No one is ever going to think we look good, no matter how much we comb our hair. We are weird to them._

 _Why are we weird?_

 _Because… we are The Weeper._

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

"Necessity!" I hear someone shout, "over here!". I turn to the direction of the shouting, and see Leetas leaning against one of the only trees in our District. He waves at me, and I walk over to him. I'm almost at City Square, but it will be nice to walk with him, regardless. He eyes my clothing, and smirks. "Nice outfit".

"Hi Leetas," I sigh when I reach him. He greets me back, and we begin our walk to City Square. The crowd is filled with a bunch of solemn people, silently contemplating their doom. It's very depressing, so we ignore it and avert our gaze to the television crew on the rooftops. They're aiming their cameras at the stage, mainly, but a few are at the crowd of eligible children. Leetas and I get into the check in line behind a bunch of nervous twelve-year olds. They slowly shuffle forwards in line, and when one of them gets pricked he yelps.

I move in front of Leetas so I can go first. The peacekeeper roughly grabs my hand and inserts the needle into my fingertip, drawing blood. She presses my finger down into the check-in book, where it leaves an ugly red smudge. She waves me past, and I walk in. I wait at the entrance, where people are shoving past me, for Leetas. He also gets pricked and moves next to me. We walk a little ways through the crowd until we reach the fourteen-year old section. We can't stand together since we're different genders, so we both move to seperate sides.

The stage shows our sad assortment of Victors. We've had a few, after 246 years you're bound to get some, but the living ones are minimal. We have two very old women, who one back to back Games and apparently used to be best friends, even though they hate each other now. We have another old guy who is either sleeping or drinking. There's a middle aged woman, who's apparently very nice. Then we have our most recent Victor, who won about three years ago and is a major jerk. At least, that's what I've heard. So we have five possible Victors. While it's not as pitiful as some other Districts, it pales in comparison to the Career Districts, who have so many Victors they can't even fit on the stage.

Our mayor stands in the corner, looking confused and slightly out of place. His wife and son stand behind him. He's starting to get old, and I'm sure his son will replace him soon. There'll be an election, but everyone will find it safer to stick with the son. He does know what he's doing, of course, even though the mayor's job rarely requires any work. It's the president that runs everything.

After the trickle of people has slowed down, our escort, Blick Newter, moves onto the stage. He's wearing a furry get-up this year, which is a horrid neon blue. I'll never get Capitol fashion. He moves in front of the microphone, and smiles at us all, even though his nose is turned upwards at the smell of our factories.

"Good morning, District Three." He says, which earns a painful silence. He ignores this, and acts as though we all are glad to be here. "Today, of course, is the annual Reaping for the 247th Hunger Games!" He waits again, as if he expects an applause. He's met with dead silence. "Before we choose a male and female to represent your _lovely_ District, we must go over some stuff that reminds us of why we are here. First, we should honor our previous Victors, who are also the very capable mentors."

Blick introduces the first old woman. The second old woman stands up almost immediately after her, as if she can't wait for her moment of honor. He goes through each of the Victors, which doesn't take very long. Each of the Victors earn a polite applause, even the supposed jerk. Next Blick shows us a video about the Dark Days. I think most people have involuntarily memorized it by now, which I am sure was the Capitol's purpose. The entire time the video plays, I watch one of the cameras, and think about adding cameras to my robots. I could then capture my parents' reactions when the robots scare them! Of course, I could no longer hide them in the bathroom…

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." Blick says, dramatically. "The choosing of the tributes! As usual, we will begin with the female tribute." As he makes his way over to the bowl, I hold my breath. The odds of me being picked are so slim… but my name's in there six times. It's not a lot, but it's a chance. Blick fishes his hand in the bowl and plucks up a name. Nobody moves as he brings it back over to the microphone. I feel my heart speed up. "Necessity Talbot." he reads.

Time slows down as I register this. He read my name. A girl from my class recognizes me, and begins moving out of the way. The other girls follow, and now I'm revealed to everyone. I feel the cameras fixed on me. The entire Capitol is judging me right now. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to wear a T-shirt and jeans. I take a deep breath, and begin walking towards the stage. The walk seems way longer than it must be, and it doesn't help that my mouth has gone completely dry. I get up onto the stage beside Blick. He looks distastefully at my outfit.

"Very good. Are there any volunteers?" The crowd is dead silent. Nobody is willing to take my place in the Games. But why should they? The only people who would possibly sacrifice themselves for me are Mom, Dad, and Leetas. Maybe not even them. "Okay, now for the male tribute!" He moves across the stage, and I watch him intently as he reaches into the bowl. Who will I competing against? Who could kill me in the arena? He draws a name and moves to the microphone. He looks confused for a second, then reads out the name. "Weepo Crick."

I immediately begin searching the crowd. Nobody seems to recognize the name, but a kid on the very outer corner of the seventeen year old's section appears. He makes his way up, seemingly indifferent. I gaze in shock at my District partner. Compared to him, I don't look so bad. He's almost completely skin and bones. He's extremely pale and lanky, and his hair hangs in clumps. I manage to look away after a few seconds, and realize everyone else is having about the same reaction I am. Blick's bulging eyes flicker away and back to the cameras. He forces a smile.

"Good. Do we have any volunteers?" Nobody moves a muscle, afraid he'll take it as a sign they're volunteering. "Okay. Everyone, may I present the male and female tributes for District Three: Necessity Talbot and Weepo Crick!" There's a bleak smatter of applause, as I'm forced to shake Weepo's hand, which is very cold and dirty. He gives me a suspicious look then a small smile, and I turn away. His teeth are either yellow or missing. If I'm making an alliance in the arena, it definitely won't be with my District partner, who resembles a rat. The crowd lightly applauses again, and two peacekeepers come over to us. They march us into the Justice Building and down a hall. I'm brought to a room that is filled with fancy furniture that probably hasn't been replaced since the first Hunger Games. I take a seat on the velvet sofa, and let the reality sink in. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games.

I work very hard not to cry. I'm not built for this. I'm not strong or fast. I'm not even likable or charming. Sure I'm smart, but when has intelligence helped in a fight to the death? I take a deep breath and bury my face in my hands. This can't be happening. It has to be a bad dream. But it isn't. This is real life. Except I probably won't be alive next week. The door slams open, and I glance up, startled.

"You only have three minutes." A peacekeeper says as my parents rush into the room, both obviously crying. I'm glad to have a chance to say goodbye to them, but I know they'll just tell me some nonsense about how I have a chance. My mother rushes forwards and gives my a big, tight hug. My father joins in. For the first minute, they just stand there hugging me, and then they seem to remember we have a time limit. They both reluctantly pull away, and look at me through their thick tears.

"Necessity, you have a chance at this thing." My dad says, his voice cracking multiple times. He sees my doubt. "You're very smart," he reminds me, "and you're really good at building and inventing things you could do something with that. Some Victors have won doing that."

"Who?" I ask, trying to come off as skeptical, but failing.

"The girl from District Five, about thirty years ago." My Mom says, "she won by hijacking the mutts and sending them on other tributes."

"I'm not _that_ good. Besides, the Gamemakers must have ensured that would never happen again. It was a popular Games, but they like being in control. Nobody's going to be able to use the mutts any time soon." I say.

"We named you Necessity to remind you that you are always important. No matter what you may think, you can get out of this alive. Your talents are necessary for winning the Games, and you have them. You always have a chance." My dad says. We're all quiet for a moment, then my mom begins crying again. My dad fishes into his pocket and pulls out a necklace clumsily made of copper wire. I can only assume my dad made it himself, based on the poor craftsmanship. He hands it over to me.

"Here. As your token. So you'll remember us." He says, and I slip it around my neck. I hug them both again, as I hear the door open.

"Time's up." The peacekeeper says, and my dad pulls away. He kisses the top of my head, then pulls my mom away. They both exit the room as we scream goodbyes at each other for probably the last time. I remove the necklace and slip it into my pocket, since the wires are very pokey. I love my dad, but he's not exactly the best craftsman, despite what he may think. This thought makes me smile, even though I'm still crying. I wait a bit longer, and the door opens. It's Leetas this time. The Peacekeepers says the same time reminder, and Leetas enters.

I stand up and wipe away my tears. It seems Leetas has been crying, too. He doesn't say anything, just walks over and gives me a large hug. I gladly except it, even though I don't usually show physical affection with anyone but my parents.

"You can win, Necessity. Let's not act like this is our final farewell. This is just a goodbye for a few weeks." He whispers in my ear. I pause, then nod in agreement. "Okay. So we'll just say goodbye for now, and we can talk about anything else in a few weeks when you return home, okay?" I nod again. "Goodbye, Necessity."

"Goodbye, Leetas." We finish the hug, and then Leetas leaves the room, even though time isn't officially up yet. I sit back down on the couch, only to be pulled back up by the peacekeeper. He escorts me back into the hallway, and outside to the train. I take a deep breath, and wipe away my final tears. My journey in the Hunger Games is about to begin.

 **District 3**

 **Weepo Crick**

I arrive at the Reaping. The Town Square is very crowded, which I do not like very much. I have to check in with a Peacekeeper first, who pricks my finger tip and presses it down into some sort of book. I'm used to needles, but it still hurts. I cradle it and move into the roped-off area. I don't want other people to see me, so I move around the outskirts of the pen until I come to the seventeen year olds' section. I hide in the corner, mostly obscured by a larger male who doesn't seem to notice me.

A furry blue man who must be our escort walks onto the stage. He stands in front of the microphone and begins rambling on about why we are here. He shows the people sitting on the stage, who won the Game previously, and then we are forced to watch a video which I kind of recognize. When the video ends, and I hear many near me breathe sighs of relief, the escort says it is time to choose our tributes. First he starts with the girls.

He makes his way over to the girl's bowl and draws a name. He makes his way back over to the microphone and reads her name aloud. Nobody moves for a second, then the crowd begins to part further back and a very tiny girl emerges from the fourteen year old section. She makes her way up to the stage and stands next to the escort. He then announces he will draw the male tribute. He walks over to the bowl and draws a name. He brings it back over to the microphone. He unfolds it and looks confused. Then he says, "Weepo Crick."

That's my name. I swallow back my fear and begin walking up to the stage. There can be worse things than going into the Games, right? I mean, I've lived on the streets my whole life. I survived then, I can survive now. I feel people cringing as I get to close. When I make it up to the stage, I notice both the girl and escort are staring at me in shock. They both look away when they see me notice.

The escort introduces us as the male and female tribute from District Three. I shake my District partner's hand. I don't know whether she seems nice, so I smile at her to find out. She just turns away. Maybe she didn't see my smile. The peacekeepers lead us down the hall of a building and into two seperate rooms. It is filled with luxurious furniture. I gaze in awe at it, but don't find myself worthy to sit in any of it, so I sit on the carpet. I don't know who will come say goodbye to me. Rashburn? Top-Hat Skitters? Opps? A small part of me hopes my parents will come.

About ten minutes pass and nobody enters my room. Finally a peacekeeper barges me in and lifts me up. He drags me outside into the hall. Towards the train. I let my mind wander off again.

 _What is happening?_

 _We got chosen for the Hunger Games, what do you think?_

 _But are we going to die?_

 _Obviously. We're weak and about as charming as a gnat._

 _But we can make things._

 _How's that going to help us?_

 _I don't know, but we shouldn't count ourselves out of the running just yet._

 **There's the District Three reaping. Sorry it took so long to upload, I was gone for a week and then I decided to stick to a schedule. I completed this almost a week ago, but I wanted to get into the habit of uploading every Sunday. So those were the District Three tributes! Thanks to Audmirable for Necessity and Littletimmy223 for Weepo. I hope I did both of them justice.**

 **1\. How many tesserae did Necessity take out?**

 **2\. What makes Weepo feel better when his stomach hurts?**

 **3\. How many mentors does District Three have?**

 **Please review on who was your favorite out of these two and who your favorite is so far! I'm also open to suggestions about who should be the District Three mentors out of Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm too lazy to spell-check. Stay tuned for the District Four reaping which should be up next week.**

 **\- Lilah**


	10. District Four Reaping

**District Four**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

I wake up completely regretting ever signing up to be in the Hunger Games. I've trained most of my life, and yet on the day when I actually am about to do something I've wanted to do since I was a baby, I feel extremely nervous. I always knew that it was a great possibly I wouldn't return home from the Games, but it's only actually dawning on me now that I might die. I throw off my tangle of covers and step out of bed. I suppose a nice walk along the beach will clear my head.

I'm only wearing underwear, so I pull on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, which is my normal training outfit. I might stop at the training center to get in some last minute training with Kata before the reaping. Right now it's much too early. Peering out my window I see that the sun has barely risen. I pull on some shoes and head outside.

The air is slightly chilly, but I like it like that. I quickly stretch my legs before starting along the beach. My family is fortunate enough to live right next to the beach. Like most District Four citizens, my parents are fishermen. They're normally out in the water for most of the day, but now they're asleep in bed. The air has the familiar smell of salt, and the only noise is the waves lapping up against the shore and the occasional squawk of a seagull.

I run along the beach, as close to the water as I can get without getting wet. My shoes get caked with wet sand, but it's worth it. It's nice to clear my head from all the big things coming up. Namely, the reaping.

I've trained to be in the Hunger Games since I was ten, and got paired up with Kata. In District Four's training academy we get assigned to a partner who we'll go into the Game with if we get chosen to volunteer. They don't assign partners until we're twelve, since by then they know who you'll be good with. Kata and I were paired together because we have opposite personalities. Despite this, however, she's my best friend.

I never was a big Hunger Games fanatic like some people I know (including Kata), and only enrolled in the Academy to provide money for my family. We aren't as bad as people in Eleven and Twelve, but money has always been tight for us. I know my parents aren't thrilled about me volunteering, but they always support me. I figure that if I don't follow through with volunteering, they'll be nice and understanding about it. They may even be glad.

My run is stopped by a large stone wall where the beach ends. On the other side is the training center, which I realize I've arrived at. I climb the steps up to the street, and see that the training center has just opened. If I'm guessing right, Kata will be in there right now. I open the main door and am glad to hear the yells and grunts that can only belong to my best friend. I move into the corner of the gym, where Kata is practicing her hand to hand combat. She doesn't notice me at first, so I cough. She looks up and sees me.

"Oh. Hi, Kai." She says dully. She wipes a bead of sweat from her brow and resumes her practice.

"I expected a more enthusiastic greeting." I inform her, grinning. She looks back up at me, and contorts her face into mock-enthusiasm, smiling so wide her mouth takes up half of her face.

"Malakai Mavericks, I am so glad to see you!" she says loudly in the weird, slow voice she uses whenever she mocks me.

"Very funny." I say, and make my way over to the weapons closet. As I walk away, I hear Kata start practicing again. I gulp as I realize at least one of us will be dead in a few weeks. If I go through with volunteering, that is. Of course, when Kata undoubtedly returns she would be appalled and disown me. That thought almost convinces me. I select my two twin daggers from the shelf, and move to a group of dummies around Kata.

I begin attacking the dummies. I have a strategy of darting in and out to stab my victim. I'm kind of small, so it works really well for me. It looks weird with dummies, but in an actual fight it's very effective. I work on this for a while, but it becomes tiresome. A few other people have entered to train, but not a lot come in on reaping day. In District Four the academy chooses partners to volunteer beforehand, so most people wouldn't bother training. The only people who do are really committed to getting chosen next year. I recognize most of the other people training, but don't bother saying hello to them. I've learned that most people dislike talking while training, unlike myself.

"Kata, do you want to fight?" I ask, stopping my fight with the dummy. Kata finally lets her hands fall to the side.

"Sure, let me just go get my sword." She says, breathing heavily. She jogs off to the weapons cabinet, while I stand next to the fighting ring. It's currently being used by two partners, who are pretty intent on volunteering next year. They're younger than us, I'm guessing only fifteen. The girl thrusts her trident at the guy's chest, and he blocks the blow with his sword. This time he swings at her, and she ducks. They continue this long enough for Kata to join me in waiting, until the guy finally lets down his guard, and the girl's trident hits his armour. They shake hands and walk past us over to the dummies.

"Good job, Clark." I say, hoping I got his name right. He smiles and fist-bumps me.

"Thanks." He says, and follows his partner away from the ring.

Kata and I step up into the ring. She has her sword and I have my daggers. We both pull on badly-fitted armour and begin our fight. I lunge at Kata and thrust one of my daggers at her gut. She jumps out of the way, and swings her sword at me. However, I've already returned out of her reach. We do this dance for a while; me running in and attempting to stab her, she swinging at me whenever we get close. Finally, she manages to connect her sword with my chestplate, and is awarded victory. I smile and shake her hand, squeezing harder than necessary. She grins and squeezes my hand even harder, forcing me to let go.

"I'm stronger than you." She points out, and chuckles, picking up her sword.

"Okay, if you think so." I say. I'm blushing, but smile anyway. She walks down to the weapons closet and I follow her.

"I'm going to get ready for the reaping, now." She announces as she returns her sword to its place in the closet. "Got to look good for the cameras." I return my sword as well. She was joking about looking good for the cameras, but I want to anyway. First impressions matter a lot for the Hunger Games, so I better make mine good.

 **District Four**

 **Kata Brighton**

The walk back to my house isn't far. My parents have always had a good amount of money, so they were able to afford a house close to the Training Center. I open the door to my house and step inside. The minute I close the door, I'm tackled to the ground. I easily wrestle my attacker down to the ground to see that it's only my brother, Zabi. Zabi wriggles out from under me, a giant smile on his face.

"Kata! Kata! Mom made breakfast! It's really good!" Zabi says very fast as he runs back into the kitchen. I hear my Mom shout at him to slow down so he doesn't break anything. I take off my shoes, because Mom is very finicky about sand in the house. I walk into the kitchen, greeted by the good smell of breakfast.

"What did you make?" I ask as I take a seat at the table next to Zabi. My mom is currently standing over the stove where I can't see the food. She turns around to look at me.

"Kata, have you washed your hands?" She asks me. I shake my head and she frowns at me. I sigh and stand up. I go over to the bathroom sink and wash all the grime off my hands. While I do so, I twist my head to try to look out at the kitchen. The more I smell breakfast, the more I want to eat it, or at least know what it is. As soon as my hands are removed of most of the dirt, I shut off the water and rush back into the kitchen, shaking the water off my hands.

I take a seat next to Zabi, who's already eating breakfast. I look at his plate and see fried fish, eggs, and an untouched orange. I'm impressed. Despite being well-off in one of the richer Districts, food from different Districts isn't very common and is very expensive. The fried fish we practically eat every day, eggs are weekly, and oranges are more yearly, saved for a specific day: the reaping. My mom sets a plate down in front of me, and I begin eating.

"Are you going to go through with volunteering today, Kata?" Dad asks me through a mouth full of eggs.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Well, sometimes the chosen volunteers have chickened out." he says, and I feel myself growing annoyed.

"And you think that would be me? You think that I would be one of the cowards?" I ask angrily, raising my voice. My dad's face pales when he sees how angry I'm getting.

"No, I'm just making conversation." He turns his attention away from me. "Zabi, how's school?" I resume breakfast as Zabi launches into a story about his teacher and how she almost volunteered for the Hunger Games. I almost listen in, but decide against it. I need to clear my head for when I volunteer. I want to appear as a threat in the Games, but not unlikable. I need to gain a lot of sponsors from first impressions. When I've finished my nice breakfast, I begin walking to my room.

"Kata, are you forgetting something?" My mom calls as I exit the kitchen. I stop, and think for a minute, trying to remember what it could have been I forgot. My mom clears her throat and makes an exaggerated nod to my empty plate, which I have left at my seat.

"Oh, right." I say, and walk back over to get it. I bring it over to the sink and quickly rinse it under the water. "I must have been so focused on the Reaping I forgot about cleaning my plate." I tell her as I wash it off, even though I probably would have forgotten the plate even if I hadn't been thinking about the Reaping. My mom looks satisfied, and I leave my now clean-ish plate sitting in the sink and escape back to my room.

I need to get ready for the Reapings now, since they begin soon. As I said before, I need to look intimidating and I can't do that in the cutesy pink dress my mom has chosen for me and lain out on my unmade bed. I sweep it off, and begin searching through my closet for something I can actually wear without looking like a twelve year old from District One. My mom has often said that my closet is a mess and completely unorganized, but I can find everything just fine. I end up choosing something a little edgier than the original outfit.

I pull on a pair of tights followed by a black skirt. Next I pull on a dark red shirt and a black leather jacket. As a finishing tough, I roll my jacket's sleeves up to my elbows, so everyone can see the elegant tattoos on my forearms. I don't have to do much when it comes to my hair, since it's pretty short and in a mohawk. Peering in the mirror, I decide it looks good enough and don't both doing much. I just trained with Malakai, so I'm kind of sweaty. However, it's not noticeable and we don't have much time remaining before the Reapings begin. I kind of smell, but it's not like the cameras can smell me. I quickly use some deodorant, and go over to the front door.

I slide on some combat boots, and begin shouting for Zabi to join me. It's not as important for our parents to be at the Reaping on time, but for Zabi and I it's crucial, since we're both eligible. I call for Zabi some more, until he comes running out of the hallway barely ready. His hair is in disarray and he's still not wearing his shirt. As he runs over, he pulls it on. He quickly pulls on his shoes, prompted by my yelling, and we finally leave the house.

In an hour I'll be in the Hunger Games.

 **District Four**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

I choke down my nausea as I shuffle forward in the line. Despite my being scared of needles, I'm about to make the decision that determines my life or death. The people in front of me obligingly let the Peacekeeper prick their finger, and then walk into the pen. I step forward nervously and hold out my palm. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath as I feel the cold hand grab my finger. A second later I feel a slight pain shoot through my finger, and let out a slight yelp. As usual, it barely hurts, but it's the blood that I don't like. I have a really weak stomach when it comes to stuff like that, which I do realize is a very unfortunate trait for someone going into a fight to the death.

I wipe the blood off on my jeans and move passed the Peacekeeper. The denim is black, so the blood will hopefully not show up on them. The aisle is crowded, but I manage to squeeze through to the seventeen year old section. I don't both searching for Kata because one, we'll be in completely different areas; two, it would be impossible to find her in this madness; and three, knowing Kata she'll be here at the last second. I just scoot into my section and next to a few kids I know. I have quite a lot of friends, since I like being friendly to people. They aren't my closest friends, but they're cool.

"Hey, Malakai." One of them, Trent, says.

"Hi." I say back.

"Congratulations on getting to volunteer and everything." Moore says.

"Yeah, you deserve it."

"Thanks, guys." I say, and fall silent, averting my eyes back to the stage. The other guys, taking the clue that I'm not in my usual talkative mood, resume the chatter amongst themselves. I think about the fact that they envy me for getting the chance to volunteer. How would they feel if I passed up this opportunity? They would probably be mad that I didn't recognize my good fortune, and I never want anyone being mad at me. While this is another good reason to volunteer, the one I most care about is Kata, and how she'll resent me if I don't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the District Four reaping for the 247th Annual Hunger Games!" I jump, shocked at the sudden noise. I look up and realize our escort has already taken the stage. Tiernan Briastos, who is wearing his usual teal suits. Everyone knows he's very pleased to have our District. He claims District Four is his favorite, and proves it by always wearing clothes related to the sea or fishing.

"As usual, I must tell you all how pleased I am to be here in your District. The ocean gives the Town Square a lovely salty smell. Before we can begin with our favorite part of this ceremony, let's go over our previous Victors." He begins listing off all of them, and as he does they all stand up. We have a good number of Victors, so I have no idea how Tiernan has memorized all of them, but he somehow has. Next he shows everyone a video reminding us of the dark days, even though they were almost two and a half centuries ago. When the video finally ends he announces, "now is the part we've all been waiting for. The name drawing."

I swallow hard in anticipation. The girl are always first, so I still have some time to think. Tiernan fishes into the bowl, and plucks up a slip of paper. Everyone knows this doesn't matter as much as in the outer Districts, but Tiernan still tries to make it as intense as possible. He takes his time returning to the microphone, and when he does he makes a big show of unfolding the paper.

"Yolana Dy-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Kata announces, cutting Tiernan off. She pushes through the crowd and up to the stage next to Tiernan. He smiles at her.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Kata Brighton." She says confidently. She's searching the crowd and I know she's looking for me. The thought makes my heart jump.

"We will now draw the male tribute!" Tiernan announces, and begins doing the same process of slowly choosing a name, walking back, and unfolding it. I clench my fists together in preparation. I feel everyone around watching me, waiting to see me volunteer. "Clay Benchel!"

I don't do anything. I feel everyone watching me expectantly, and Kata takes this moment to finally find me in the crowd. Her eyes narrow when she sees I'm not doing anything. It's only been seconds, but it feels like hours before a twelve year old kid slowly begins to walk up the aisle, his eyes widening when he realizes that no one has yet volunteered for him. It's his big eyes watering that snaps me out of my daze. I start pushing through everyone in front of me, trying to find the word to come to my mouth.

"Me! I-I volunteer! I'm volunteering as tribute!" I sputter, as everyone parts to let me into the aisle. The twelve year old kid returns to his group, looking relieved. No one looks more relieved than Kata, though. I see her sigh in relief as I climb the stairs to the stage and take my place next to her and Tiernan. I can't believe I almost didn't go through with it. Instead I created a bad impression of myself. When I watch the recap on the train a few hours from now, I'm going to regret looking like an idiot trying to make myself a known volunteer.

"What your name, son?" Tiernan asks me, holding the microphone in front of my face.

"Malakai Mavericks."

"Good. District Four, may I introduce your tributes for the 247th annual Hunger Games!" A good amount of people cheer, most coming from my wide array of friends. I reach in front of Tiernan to shake Kata's hand, as I've done a million times before. The first when we were eight years old in the training academy. She firmly shakes it back. She's scowling, but after a moment of looking in my eyes she offers me a rare smile. I guess even if we're going into the Hunger Games together, we'll still be friends.

We are forced to let go as two Peacekeepers walk over. They don't bother leading us into the Justice Building. They know we won't attempt to escape after volunteering. I'm stopped at one of the first doors in the Justice building. I enter and plop down on a sofa. The furniture is nice and must be expensive, but it's not exactly my taste. It's comfortable regardless, however, and I am fine with waiting here until my guests arrive.

After a few minutes, the doors open and my parents enter. They walk over to me, and sit down beside me.

"Are you nervous, Malakai?" My mom asks, quietly.

"Yeah." I admit. "But I can make it out okay. I've trained for this."

"Of course you can, sweetie. Just be careful." I nod, and give her a hug. I feel my dad pat my back as I do so.

"I'm proud of you, Malakai." He reveals carefully. "You're doing a noble thing, risking your life to earn your family money. Just stay alive. I would feel very bad if you died just so your old man could afford a new pair of boots." His voice begins to crack, and I reach out to include him in the hug. He hesitates, but then joins us. I feel him squeeze me so tight my ribs almost crack, but I don't say anything. I accept hugs as all we need. When the Peacekeeper comes in to bring them out, they leave with a simple 'goodbye'. The moment they leave, my heart begins to ache for them.

I sit on the sofa, waiting for any other guests I may have. A big number come in, including Trent, Moore, and all my other friends. There are so many, the Peacekeeper begins to let them in in big clumps, whether they know each other or not. When it seems everyone I've ever met has said goodbye, the Peacekeeper finally comes in to escort me to the train. As he walks me to the car transporting us, I catch one last glimpse of my home and contemplate the fact that I may never see it again.

 **District Four**

 **Kata Brighton**

I pull Zabi along as we rush along the street. Normally this part of town would be alive and bustling, but today everybody's at the Reaping. We cut across an ally to get into Town Square. The line has died down, so I don't need to bother waiting. We rush to the check-in table and I hurriedly thrust out my hand for the Peacekeeper. They grab it calmly and prick it with the needle. As they press it into the book, I try to scan the stage to see if the escort has begun or is about to begin.

The moment the Peacekeeper releases me, I rush passed them and up the aisle. When I realize it has not yet begun, and everyone is watching me, I slow my pace to a walk. I move to the very front and turn into my section on the right. I squeeze in next to some unfamiliar girls. It's unfortunate, because none of my female friends have turned eighteen yet, which means I don't know anybody around me. I patiently watch the stage, until our escort walks on, his blue shoes making clicking noises on the stage as everyone falls silent. He reaches the microphones and smiles at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the District Four reaping for the 247th Annual Hunger Games! As usual, I must tell you all how pleased I am to be here in your District. The ocean gives the Town Square a lovely salty smell. Before we can begin with our favorite part of this ceremony, let's go over our previous Victors. First, the winner of the 185th Hunger Games, Amartus Merstar! Next, the winner of the 193rd Hunger Games, Morris Kames!" The escort continues, talking about every living Victor we have. It used to be all Victors, but as soon as District Two had gotten thirty, they decided to just talk about the living Victors.

"Now, let's see a video from the Capitol. This is very special because it's about the dark days!" He says, and turns around to watch the screen. The 'special' video has not changed since the first Hunger Games. I don't know if that's an actual fact, but I wouldn't doubt it. "Now is the part we've all been waiting for. The name drawing." He says when the video finally ends. I take a deep breath, preparing to volunteer.

The escort slowly walks over to the female bowl. He draws a name and walks back. He unfolds it at a torturously slow pace.

"Yolana Dy-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, pushing through everyone in front of me. They move away, giving me a path straight to the stage. I walk up and stand next to the escort.

"What's your name?"

"Kata Brighton." I scan the crowd, trying to find Kai. I hear the escort walking away from me to draw the name. I keep searching the crowd, and don't even look up when he calls the male name. My eyes finally meet Kai's and I realize he's not moving. From the twelve year old section a little boy emerges. My eyes narrow when I realize Kai's abandoning me, and leaving me with a twelve year old as a District partner. Suddenly, Kai bursts through the crowd and begins to shout that he volunteers. He looks stupid and it's a bad first impression for him, but at least he didn't abandon me.

"What's your name, son?" the escort asks him when he has made his way up next to us.

"Malakai Mavericks."

"Good. District Four, may I introduce your tributes for the 247th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd cheers, and Kai reaches across the shake my hand. I shake it back, and smile at him, because he seems terrified. I let go of his hand when I see two Peacekeepers coming over to escort us into the Justice Building. We walk inside, and they bring Kai into one of the first rooms. I have to walk slightly further, but they finally stop and usher me into the room.

It's filled with hideous furniture, all either dark wood or maroon velvet. I choose to sit on the sofa in the center, which I assume is for waiting, since it faces the door. I force myself not to relax, because I'll have to go back out again in fifteen minutes, and I need to keep my tough exterior. After a few minutes, my family comes in.

"Kata, you're going into the Games!" Zabi says, his voice a mixture of excitement and admiration. My father walks over to me and gently touches my shoulder. He's usually pretty stern, so this is the closest he'll get to a hug.

"You're going to do well." He says, and steps away. I take that as an 'I love you, and couldn't stand it if you didn't come home'. My mom comes over next, and gives me a great big hug, almost crushing my ribs. I hesitantly hug her back, even though we aren't very close. She steps back, rubbing her hand together, a nervous habit she has. She tries to say something, but gets choked up. Zabi comes over to me. His face is serious now.

He takes off his puka shell necklace and presses it into my hands.

"As your token." He says, then gives me a big hug. I hug him back, not even hesitating this time. I'll miss Zabi the most when I'm in the Hunger Games. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I say, and we remain hugging until a Peacekeeper barges in.

"Time's up." He says, and my mother leaves, saying goodbye to me one last time. My dad has to peel Zabi off of me. Zabi has begun to cry, and the last thing I hear before the doors are closed are his sobs. I stare at where they were, then sink back into the sofa. I look down and realize I'm still holding Zabi's puka shell necklace. I pull it over my head and stare at the ceiling.

It's been about five minutes before my next guests arrive. It's my closest friends from school, Paloma, Tyler, and Loli. Paloma stands by the door, not really saying anything. Loli walks over to me, and smiles.

"I hope you do well in the Hunger Games, Kata. We'll be rooting for you." She says. She looks like she wants to hug me, but thinks better of it and steps away.

"You better be." I laugh, and turn around to look for Tyler. He's currently standing by a big, ugly grandfather clock and staring up at the face in disgust.

"What the heck is this thing?" He asks.

"It's a clock, Tyler." Paloma says. "You know, the thing that shows time. Time is-"

"I know what a clock is." Tyler says. "But it's not even showing the right time." Loli walks over to see if he's right, while I stay on the sofa. Paloma walks over to me.

"Good luck, Kata." She says. "You'd better come home." She then goes over to Tyler, Loli, and the clock. I remain on the sofa, staring at the ceiling until the Peacekeeper comes in to say that our time is up. My friends head out without protest.

"Bye, Kata!" Tyler shouts as he leaves. "I'll see you in a few weeks!" The door slams closed and I am left by myself. I don't get any more visitors, but I am forced to wait here for almost thirty minutes. I assume it's because Kai got a lot of visitors. He's very friendly, and as such a lot of people must want to wish him well. When the Peacekeeper finally comes in, I follow him without hesitation. The room got very boring after a while.

He leads me outside through the back of the Justice Building, where a car is waiting to take us to the train station. I slide inside and Kai comes in after me. I look around at the place I've lived all my life, and desperately hope to be able to see it again soon.

 **There was the District Four reaping! Once again, sorry if there are any errors because I'm too lazy to proofread. By the time I finish a chapter, I just want to post it. Thanks to The Girl With Then Knives for both Malakai and Kata. Next week will be District Five! Anyway, I've created a blog for this story, but I still need a lot of photos. If you're a guest or have PMs disabled, please send me your tribute's faceclaim in the reviews. The link to the blog will also be on my profile, but here it is:**

 **flames**

 **Also, a lot of people last chapter were confused about Weepo. Basically, here's his situation in a nutshell: he grew up on the streets and as a results has become slightly crazy. He acts sort of like an animal, and thinks of things weirdly. I'm sure he's had a good amount of brain damage throughout his life. His friends, such as Rashburn and Top Hat Skitters are made from random things he's found on the streets. They are not real people. Rashburn, for example, is a butterfly ornament. If you have any other questions about him, just ask and I'll explain them the next chapter. Sorry if anything was unclear, but I wanted to show everything through Weepo's eyes, which meant things became pretty confusing.**

 **1\. What is Malakai's weapon of choice?**

 **2\. Who is Kata's brother?**

 **3\. How did Malakai and Kata meet one another?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and stay tuned for District Five!**

 **\- Lilah**


	11. District Five Reaping

**District Five**

 **Gracelyn Mitchell**

The orphanage is dead silent. I don't want to awake anyone, so I roll over and press my face back into the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. The reapings are today, so we get an extra hour to sleep in. Unfortunately, I'm a light sleeper so I awoke far sooner than anyone else. I shift to find a comfier position. I can never sleep after waking up.

I prop myself up on my elbows and look around. Everyone else appears to still be asleep. None of the beds have anyone stirring. I fall back up against the mattress and gaze up at the ceiling. It's no use attempting to sleep, today's the reaping. I can never sleep the morning of a reaping, I'm always so nervous. I know the chances of my being picked are so small they're almost impossible, but I always get worried. I don't think I could take anymore drama in my life.

I was only a year old when I was left on the steps of the orphanage. I don't remember my first years here, but as far back as I can remember, my life has been suffering and disappointment. I've spent hours at the park in the Town Square watching families play, wishing that I could have parents of my own. I'd be okay with just a brother or sister. Even an aunt or uncle or third cousin. However, there is no sign of any of my family.

There was a time when I expected some distant family member to come along and pick me up. But alas, I remain the sole member of the Mitchell family.

"Wake up, everyone!" Dean shouts as he enters the room. Dean is usually pretty obnoxious, but today he seems worried. He's eligible in the reaping this year, since he's seventeen. Dean is the owner of the orphanage, Mrs. Rachem's, son. He looks down on all of us, and usually uses his privilege as her son to be rude to the rest of us. Everyone else grumbles as his noise wakes them up. The moment he leaves they begin complaining. I'm too shy to socialize with any of them, despite hating Dean as well.

I push off my blankets and force my body to adjust to the cold air, a ritual I've done every morning for fourteen years. I begin sorting through the plain clothes in the trunk beneath my bed. Since a lot of us need new clothes every year, Mrs. Rachem buys the cheapest outfits possible. We get one dress for the reaping each, and it's all the same. Which means that when we're out on the streets, every automatically marks us as orphanage kids. I find my dress, which is light blue and made of a thin material.

Most of the girls have grown used to undressing in front of everyone else. However, I've always felt uncomfortable doing so. As such, I pull my sheet up to block my naked body. I quickly shed my pajamas and pull on the dress. When I'm once again covered, I let the sheet fall. Most of the girls have begun to walk downstairs and into the eating room, so I join them. I don't like walking by myself.

We join a group of boys at the top of the stairs, so they mix in with us. Most join their female friends. It's uncommon for anyone to 'like' each other here, since we've all been raised together and as a result feel like siblings. I stay near the back of the large group, far enough to not talk but close enough to not look lonely. We trudge down the stairs and into the eating room. We have about twenty children in the orphanage, and have four tables in the eating room. I usually sit by myself until people are forced to sit with me. I'm not sure why they aren't fond of me. I'm shy and barely talk, but I'm not unpleasant.

The food is served in the kitchen, so I follow everyone else inside. As usual, almost everyone cuts in front of me, leaving me as one of the last kids in line. I pick up a plate and when I finally get to the front, the chef gives me a small amount of scrambled eggs and one roll. I take my food back to the eating area, and am dismayed to see that all the tables have been taken. Now I have to choose someone to sit with.

I decide on the table with the fewest amount of kids. I uncomfortably sit down on the opposite side of the chattier two. The other kid, who's this gloomy boy I recognize but don't know the name of, doesn't both scooting over to give me more room. To be fair, the bench seats about four and he's only in the center. But I feel uncomfortable sitting too close to people, so I instead sit almost off the bench. I pretend as if I'm comfortable when the boy looks over at me silently. I avoid looking back at him, and focusing on testing how hard my roll is today. He looks away without saying anything.

I grab my roll and begin beating it against the table to break the outer crust. It draws the unwanted attention of my tablemates, but they quickly look away. This is a common procedure to make the rolls edible. They're usually so frozen that the only way you can eat one without chipping a tooth is beating it against the table or waiting an hour for it to thaw. When the outer shell has broken, I'm able to break it open, revealing the much softer bread on the inside.

I pick at it and delicately eat it. Although my methods of breaking it open may seem extreme, I don't eat like a savage. When my roll is picked clean, I start eating my eggs. As I do so, a few people stand up to return their plate to the kitchen. Most people are still eating, though. Unlike me, a lot of people spend breakfast chatting. When my plate as been licked clean, I take it over to the kitchen. The chef has begun washing the dishes already, so I set it next to the sink for him.

"Thank you for the meal." I say quietly, and he nods at me. I always thank him for the meals, even though almost no one else does it. I think he appreciates it, although he doesn't enjoy talking a lot either so I have no way of knowing for sure. As I start to exit the kitchen, a large group of children enter and block my path. A lot of them set their plates down in the nearest location, and leave. I'm forced to wait until they all exit before I can leave. Luckily, I have plenty of time before the reapings begin.

I walk into the hallway and start for the stairs when Dean blocks my path.

"Where are you going?" He inquires. I take a step back. He's quite tall, and I'm only five feet. He towers over me.

"My room. I was going to tidy up my space before the reaping." I tell him, my voice quiet and shaking.

"What?" He asks.

"My room." I say slightly louder.

"Fine." Dean sighs and lets me pass. As I walk up I can't help but roll my eyes. He sometimes does unpredictable stuff just because he can. He's very odd, especially when he's nervous. He's nervous today in particular. Of course, everybody is. I enter the room, which only has two other girls, and begin making my bed. I don't have much else to do right now. I would normally go down to the recreation room, but it's closed today. They want to make sure we don't lose track of time in there beforehand, and afterwards it's to honor the two who got chosen.

I sit on my bed and stare out the window at the street below. The orphanage is located so close to Town Square I can see the cameramen setting up. I know that one is even perched on our roof. I swallow hard as I look down at the stage and imagine that in an hour two children will be on that stage, accepting their oncoming death. My only hope is that I am not one of the children.

 **District Five**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

My eyes flicker open and I am greeted with the sight of a small bird perched on my window sill. Sun streams in through my window, and the sky is blue and unusually not blocked by factory smoke. It looks like a perfect day, except for the fact that the reaping is today. My bed is warm and soft, and I don't want to leave but I know that I must. It must be late if the sun is visible. I have plans to meet Ashtyn before the reaping, and it would be unfair for me to skip them because I overslept.

I swing my legs out of bed and I stumble into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes as I walk to wake myself up. My older sister, Indiana, is already sitting at the table eating a slide of bread and an apple. She nods hello to me as I enter, then points to her mouth to show that she can't talk since her mouth's full. I nod back and begin searching the cupboards for something to eat. Food has always been scarce for us, but today the cupboards are almost bare.

"I'm going to get more food after the reaping." Indiana informs after she has swallowed her food. "I just got my paycheck, so it's perfect timing."

"Okay." I say, as I find a bruised apple in the back of a cupboard. I inspect it, and after deciding it's edible, carry it over to the kitchen table.

"Are you nervous for the reaping?" Indiana asks me.

"Not really." I answer truthfully.

"Neither was I when I was eligible." She says, and takes a small bite of her bread. "Of course, I had bigger things to worry about." She chuckles, even though it's kind of sad. Our parents passed away when I was born. At the time, Indiana was only thirteen and had to care for a newborn baby and find a way to support us. She always took a lot of tesserae, but was never reaped. I've only taken out three, so I figure if she wasn't reaped, why would I?

"Do we have any more bread?" I ask her as I gnaw on my apple.

"No, I got the last piece. You can have the rest, though." She passes me her half-eaten slice and sits solemn at the table. I normally would let her have it, but it always turns into a big argument about who gets to have it. We're both kind of selfless, which means the neighbors are always very confused when they hear us bickering over who has to get the best. I silently take it, and nibble on it slightly.

Indiana quietly stares at the wall, and it's the first time I realize how old she's getting to look. She only turned thirty last month, but she already has some wrinkles on her forehead and bags around her eyes. She's also getting quite skinny. I decide next year I'll take out two tesserae for her, even though it will turn into a big argument. The worst part is that Indiana should be starting a family now. But she's never had a boyfriend because of her devotion to me. I hope when I move out she'll meet someone and finally focus on herself.

"I have to meet Ashtyn soon." I tell her as I finish the bread. She nods quietly, and doesn't move her eyes from the all. I look in the same direction, because I'm wondering why she'd be staring there for so long. But it's only the same gray wall. She must need more sleep. I walk back into my room and begin searching through my dresser for an outfit. I don't have a lot of dress clothes, so it's lucky Ashtyn's older brother gave me some of his old clothes.

I choose a light blue button up shirt and black pants. I bring them into the bathroom with me when I start the bath. We don't have enough water for showers. I undress while the tub fills. When it's about half-way full I turn off the water and step in. It's cold as usual, but we can't be picky when it comes to water temperatures. I soak myself in the water, trying to adjust to the cold temperature, and grab the bar of soap from the counter. I stand up so I'm only shin high in water, and begin to rub the soap all over my body. When I'm all lathered up, I sink back under the cold water. I brush the bubbles off, and begin draining the tub. Before stepping out, I grasp my towel and begin drying myself off.

When I'm completely dry, I pull on my underwear and pants. I zip them up. I wish I had a belt, but I outgrew it a few years ago. I slip my arms into the shirt and begin to button it up. When only the top button is free, I take the comb and neaten my blond hair. It doesn't need much attention, but I like to care for it anyway. It's one of my better features, so it requires some loving. I look into the mirror and decide I look presentable.

I pull on my shoes as I head for the door. I know I have to hurry to meet Ashtyn on time. I call out a goodbye to Indiana as I leave, not checking to see if she's still staring at the wall, although I expect she'll be getting dressed about now. The streets aren't completely bare, but they aren't exactly busy. Indiana and I live in a big neighborhood filled with power plant workers and other lower class citizens. I recognize one of the nearby kid who's walking to the reaping, so I wave hello. Unfortunately, I don't have time to chat.

I pick up my pace to a run. Ashtyn is slightly wealthier, so she lives closer to town. By the time I reach her house I'm out of breath. I exhaustively jog up to her front door and knock. Her older brother, Nick answers.

"Hey, Kayden." He says to me, then turns around and yells up, "Ashtyn! Kayden's here!" He turns back to look at me, and smiles. I smile back at him. Nick's always been fond of me, ever since Ashtyn and I started dating. I'm pretty sure he thinks of me as a little brother. He and I both currently work at the bakery, but according to Ashtyn, he's waiting for an open spot as a teacher at the District Five public school. As we wait for Ashtyn, we strike up a conversation. I look at the clock behind him and am relieved to see that I'm on time.

Ashtyn finally runs down the stairs, and smiles when she sees me. She's wearing a nice dress and the ugly bracelet I made for her at school, even though I know she hates it. I kiss her cheek as a greeting, and say goodbye to Nick. We both head out and begin walking toward the Town Square. We take our time, however, since we still have some time left and aren't too far away.

"Are you nervous?" Ashtyn asks me.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of anything." I joke, and flex my muscles. Ashtyn lets out a light laugh.

"No, seriously."

"I guess a little bit," I admit. "I mean, there's such a small chance of me being picked that it doesn't make sense for me to freak out. But I am anyway."

"I am, too." Ashtyn says. "You would be crazy not to worry a little bit. While the chances are slim, they do exist and if we do get chosen…" her voice trails off, and she looks down at her feet.

"Don't worry." I tell her. "We're not going to get picked. We're going to stay in this ugly District for the rest of our lives, and we're going to love it. Okay?" She nods, and gives me a nice embrace.

 **District Five**

 **Gracelyn Mitchell**

The big group of children shuffles toward to check-in desk. Everyone has grown silent by now. At the beginning of our walk, there was some nervous chatter and joking, but now everyone's dead silent. As we line up, I glance toward the orphanage and see a cameraman up at the top, aiming his camera at us. I quickly look back to the desk, and watch as the kids let the Peacekeeper prick their fingers. I shuffle up to the front uncomfortably, and hold out my hand for the Peacekeeper.

The Peacekeeper hastily grabs hold of my finger. They push the needle into it, and I bite back a yelp. They remove the needle, and a dot of blood appears on my finger tip. They take hold of my finger and press it into the paper, leaving a red mark. They scan it, and usher me passed. I walk into the pen with my head down. For some reason, I always feel as though everyone is watching me walk passed them. I reach the fifteen year old section, and squeeze myself in. The girls make some room for me, although it's still tight.

I watch the stage, waiting for our escort to walk on. In the back are our living Victors. We have eight in total. We used to have ten, but last year one had a heart attack and the other hung himself. I don't remember all of their names, but it's not very important, no matter how much the Capitol insists it is. Most of our Victors have won through luck, anyways. Our mayor sits on the stage, looking incredibly bored and depressed. He doesn't have any kids, so he has no need to worry.

I continuously look up at the cameramen while waiting for the escort to begin. They all terrify me, but I wish I were up there then down here. The cameras are aimed at the crowd, but I doubt anyone in the Capitol is watching me specifically. I can't be of much interest right now. In the corner of my eye, I see our escort starting to walk up the stage. I invest all my attention on her while waiting for the reapings to begin. Her name is Georgia Amaltic and she's wearing a bright, bubblegum pink dress this year. Her wig is a soft orange as usual.

"Welcome, District Five, to the 247th Annual Hunger Games." She begins, and everyone falls silent. Every eye is trained on her. "Today we will reap one male and one female tribute to compete in the 247th Annual Hunger Games. I have a feeling that this year will be special. I know we all want to find out who gets to have the honor of representing District Five in the 247th Annual Hunger Games, but let's first review your District's living Victors. First of all, we have Quint Bluvis, Victor of the 190th Hunger Games!" Quint stands up, and the audience follows Georgia in applauding him. He looks bored and very thankful when he gets to sit down again. "Next we have Darla Winds, Victor of the 210th Hunger Games!" The audience applauds again, and Darla returns to her seat.

We go through the same process of listening to Georgia listing Victors and clapping for them. When we've applauded for Melissa Marks who won the 237th Hunger Games, Georgia announces that we'll watch a video from the Capitol about the dark days. It's apparently the same video we've watched every year before, but Georgia sounds excited. The video is very boring, but I hate when it ends. Because, as Georgia reminds us, it is time to draw the tributes for the Hunger Games.

Georgia claps in excitement, then makes her way over to the girl's bowl. I stare intently at the bowl, hoping to God that it is not my name that she grabs. Georgia's hand hovers above the bowl. She looks inside greedily, and must see one she thinks shows promise, because she snatches it up. I grab my skirt and squeeze it tightly in fear. Georgia stand in front of the microphone and unfolds the slip of paper. She reads it once before speaking aloud.

"Gracelyn Mitchell." She reads.

I feel as though my heart has stopped my entire body freezes, and I can't move an inch. A girl from the orphanage who I don't know very well, Sara, is standing near me and makes it known that I'm over here by staring at me and moving out of the way. Some other girls catch on, and before long every eye and camera is pointed directly at me. The girl next to me nudges me, and I start walking into the aisle. My legs are shaking, and I feel as though I'm about to collapse. As I walk up, my eyes start to water and it takes everything for me to hold them back. I'm very aware of everyone watching me, and it makes me feel even worse, which I hadn't believed could be possible.

Georgia smiles at me in encouragement as I take my spot next to her. I don't both looking at the crowd, just stare at my shoes with my head down. I hear her ask for volunteers, and nobody makes a sound. When Georgia calls the boy's name I don't bother listening to find out who it is. I hear a few people in the crowd gasp in shock, and the footsteps of someone that make their way onto the other side of Georgia.

"These look like a promising bunch of tributes!" Georgia exclaims, and only silence greets her. "Well, shake hands you too." I turn towards the boy and look at his outstretched hand. I hesitantly take it. I spare a glance at his face, then quickly look back down at my feet. He looks much stronger than me, and a face that will attract female sponsors like bees to pollen. I limply shake it once, then let go. "District Five, meet your new tributes, Gracelyn Mitchell and Kayden Vercetti!"

There's an awkward applause in the crowd, as there always is. Nobody ever knows what to do in this situation. I feel a large hand on my shoulder, and look up at the Peacekeeper. They steer me into the Justice Building, and I don't even try to run away. They have me enter the first room on the right, which is filled with lush furniture much nicer than in the orphanage. I take a seat on the sofa and await any guests I may have. I figure not many, since I have no family. It's only been a few minutes when the door opens, but it feels like forever. I look over at my best and only friend, Jess Melton.

She stands uncomfortably in the doorway until the Peacekeepers pushes her in and slams the door shut. She looks at me in pity, then walks over to give me a quick hug. She sits on the sofa next to me, and for once seems to be at a loss for words. We met at the park when we were small, and got along because she loved to talk and I was fine with just listening. She's probably the only person I love.

"I'm sorry you got picked." She finally says, and I shrug, wiping away a tear. "It was really shocking. I… I would have volunteered if I had time to process what was going on."

"Jess," I start, "I know you wouldn't have volunteered for me. I never would've expected you to."

"Grace-"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have volunteered for you either." We both fall silent for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you." Jess states. "But promise you'll try to come home."

"Of course I will."

"But… do it for me. I don't know what would happen if you didn't… if you…" This time it's Jess who breaks down crying, and me who hugs to comfort her. The door opens, and a Peacekeeper stands in the doorway.

"Time's up." They say. Jess doesn't move, even when I nudge her. She just sits next to me, crying. "Time's up." The Peacekeeper repeats. When Jess still doesn't move, they come in and grab her by the arm. Jess walks with them out, still crying.

"Goodbye, Grace! I love-" She calls before the door slams closed and she's cut off. I sit in my seat, just wanting this to be over. I wish there were a window in this room, so I could look around one last time. This place hasn't been amazing, but at least it's been my home.

The next time the door opens it's everyone else from the orphanage. They all crowd into the room looking very uncomfortable. I sense that the only reason they came is because it felt like an obligation. After all, they're the closest thing I have to siblings. A lot of them wander around the room looking out of place, but one girl steps forward. I don't know her very well, but the times we have spoken she's been nice.

"Gracelyn, I'm sorry you got chosen. I hope you can win." She says, and pats my shoulder. She offers me a sympathetic smile, and steps back. A few other kids who I kind of know come forward to apologize, and state their belief that I'll win. I'm sure they're all lying when they say I can make it back, but I appreciate the gesture. There's so many of them, I haven't really had to socialize when the Peacekeeper enters to say that our time is up.

They all leave without protest. I wait slightly longer in the room, but no other guests come in. Finally, the Peacekeeper comes to escort me outside. I follow him to the car, which will take us to the train station. There are only a few cameras around here, and they only get a quick shot of my tear-stained face before I enter the vehicle. A minute later Kayden enters and sits across from me, with Georgia in the center. She assures us that we'll do well, and then states that she can't talk in vehicles.

The car lurches forward, and we begin to drive away from the only place I've ever known.

 **District Five**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

Ashtyn and I approach the long line of children signing in. Ashtyn has begun panicking again, and I repeat my assurance that neither of us will be picked. The line quickly moves forward, and we reach the Peacekeeper. Ashtyn hesitantly offers her hand, and the Peacekeeper pricks it. When they've marked Ashtyn off, she moves forward and waits for me as I get my finger pricked. The Peacekeeper draws a bit of blood and marks it on the paper. She waves me passed, and I join Ashtyn in the aisle.

We hold hands as we walk up the aisle. We arrive at the seventeen year old section and say goodbye. Since she still seems slightly nervous, I give her a kiss on her cheek, which seems to cheer her up. I join the other boys of my age, and squeeze into the center of our group, where I can easily see our escort preparing to go on. Her name is Georgia Amaltic and she is sporting her usual orange wig.

I hope the reapings are over quickly this year. It's better when we have less time to worry about being chosen, especially when the possibility is so small. I watch as a few more kids join us in our sections. Finally, Georgia walks up to the stage. She appears to be happy, which she probably is along with the rest of the Capitol.

"Welcome, District Five, to the 247th Annual Hunger Games. Today we will reap one male and one female tribute to compete in the 247th Annual Hunger Games. I have a feeling that this year will be special. I know we all want to find out who gets to have the honor of representing District Five in the 247th Annual Hunger Games, but let's first review your District's living Victors!" Georgia starts listing them off, and I feel myself automatically clapping with everyone else. When she's finished talking about our Victors, she plays a video about the dark days. I try to pay a respectable amount of attention, even though I've seen it every year and I know it's super boring. The video ends, and Georgia turns back to us, looking excited.

"Is everyone ready to find out who the tributes will be?" She squeals. Nobody says anything, but I'm sure we're all saying _NO_ inside our heads. Georgia struts over to the female bowl and the whole crowd holds their breath as she reaches in and grabs a name. She carries it back over to the microphone and unfolds it. She takes a moment before reading aloud, "Gracelyn Mitchell."

I don't recognize her name, but like everyone else I begin craning around to find her. I see some movement over by the fifteen year olds section, and a short girl with brown hair is revealed. I notice her simple blue dress, which distinguishes her as an orphan. I can't help pitying her, but (although I hate myself for it) realize that she probably doesn't have many people who will miss her, which I guess is a good thing. After a minute, she begins to walk up to the stage, trembling like crazy. She stands up next to Georgia, who still looks excited. I sneak a look across the aisle trying to find Ashtyn, who must be very glad she wasn't chosen. However, all the people between us means I can't see her.

"Are there any volunteers?" Georgia asks, and is greeted with silence. "Okay, then. Let's move onto the boys!" She walks over to the boy's bowl. I know I made a big deal earlier about how I wasn't afraid because the chances of my being picked are almost impossible, but suddenly I feel a jolt of fear. Georgia's hand automatically reaches into the bowl and snatches up a slip of paper. She reveals it so everyone can see, then moves back to the microphone. She begins to unfold the slip of paper, and reads it to herself. She opens her mouth to speak, and I take a deep breath.

"Kayden Vercetti."

I almost don't recognize my own name. At first, I start to look around for the unlucky boy, then realize that it's myself. I hear Ashtyn gasp, and I feel myself want to start crying. However, I force a stoic expression on my face and walk into the aisle. I glance up at the camera on the roof of the Justice Building, and can't help but giving a curt nod. I hope that comes off well with the sponsors. I make my way up next to Georgia and stand next to her. I look into the crowd, and immediately see Ashtyn looking shocked and close to tears. I force myself not to look for Indiana. If I see her crying, I won't be able to take it.

"Are there any volunteers?" Georgia asks, and I watch as nobody moves a muscle. I don't blame them, I wouldn't volunteer either. It's still disappointing to see my last chance for escape disappear. Georgia says something about shaking hands, so I offer mine to my new District partner. She tentatively shakes it, and her eyes flicker up to my face. She drops her hand, so I remove my own. Georgia introduces us as the District Five tributes. There's an awkward applause, and I turn around to see two Peacekeepers coming toward us.

I walk next to the Peacekeeper into the Justice Building, where he brings me to the second room on the right. He opens the door for me, and I walk in without protest. The room is filled with expensive-looking furniture, which also looks like something I'd never buy. I sit on a velvet sofa, which is actually a lot more comfortable than it looks. I feel terrified, but the tears haven't come yet. The cameras will see me again soon, so I'm going to try not to cry until I'm on the train. And even then, crying isn't something I want to do. If I cry, it will feel more real and less like a dream.

The door opens, and Ashtyn's sobs fill the room. She runs over to me and gives me a huge hug. I stand up and hug her back, then have her sit next to me on the sofa. She doesn't say much, just repeats my name over and over and wonders how it could happen.

"Ashtyn, I'm going to be okay." I say, my voice surprisingly calm.

"I-I know. B-but…" She stammers, and then falls back to crying. I wrap my arm around her and stare at the crimson carpet. "You'll be okay." Ashtyn assures, more herself than I. I nod and squeeze tighter in our hug.

"I'm strong." I state.

"Yes, and you can get a lot of sponsors," Ashtyn points out, hiccuping. "You're very handsome."

"Thanks." I say, and chuckle a little bit. "But if I don't come home-"

"You will,"

"But if I don't, I want you to promise that you'll move on." Ashtyn looks like she's about to protest, so I talk fast, wanting to squeeze in as many words as possible before she interrupts. "If I don't make it back, don't waste the rest of your life mourning over me. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not here."

"Kayden, you'll come home."

"I may not."

"You will," she insists. "You will! Promise you will! You have to come back!" She screams, and then begins sobbing again. I watch as a Peacekeeper enters.

"Time's up." They say, and I bring Ashtyn to a standing position. I give her a goodbye kiss, and she leaves, still crying. As soon as she's gone, I sit back down on the sofa. I feel a single tear trickle down my cheek, and immediately wipe it away. I promised myself not to cry, so I can't.

Next my friends Mia and Jackson enter. Neither of them appear to have cried, but they both look very heartbroken. Mia gives me a hug, and Jackson walks over to pat me on the back.

"Um, we're not going to stay for long, but we just wanted to say goodbye." Jackson says uncomfortably.

"And that we think you can win." Mia adds. I nod, and hug them both, even though Jackson doesn't like physical contact. When we've said our goodbyes, they both leave even though time isn't up yet. I don't bother sitting back down this time. The next guest comes within seconds. I look up at Indiana, and her face is very red and tear-stained.

"Kayden." She says, and her voice breaks. She rushes at me, and I finally begin crying. We both completely sob into each other's shoulders, before she pulls away. "We don't have a lot of time to say goodbye." She reminds. "I can't believe you were picked. I… you must come back."

"I will." I promise, and don't bother mentioning the possibility that I may not, like I did with Ashtyn. Indiana has cared for me since she was a child, I can't state aloud the possibility that all her effort could have been for nothing, and she spent nights without any food just for me to be sent to my death before I've even reached adulthood.

"Time's up." The peacekeeper says, and I realize we spent so much time crying we hardly got to talk. Indiana leaves, but before she steps out she says:

"Make mom and dad proud."

Indiana exits, and I'm left in the room wondering whether I'll ever see her again.

 **I know that I only posted the District Four reaping yesterday, and this shouldn't be posted for another six days, but I finished this early and decided that I might as well post it. I've also realized that most of the time, I am perfectly capable of doing something but save it until the last minute just because I can. I'm changing my update schedule to twice a week. One chapter on a Wednesday, and another on a Saturday. That may change, because as you have probably noticed, I'm an inconsistent person. It may change back to once a week when things get busier, but for now expect updates twice a week. I also really want to get to the pre-games, and we're almost halfway there!**

 **Anyway, thank you to theflowercrowns for both Gracelyn and Kayden. Tell me what you thought of them in the reviews and who you preferred more.**

 **1\. How long has Gracelyn been at the orphanage?**

 **2\. Who raised Kayden?**

 **3\. How many Victors does District Five have?**

 **Once again regarding the blog, I still need the faceclaims for Aurum, Weepo, Clara, Ash, Maudaline, Markus, Jimmy, Lexi, and George. I know I'm asking a bit late, but if you could get those into me, that would be nice! The District Six reaping will be posted on Saturday at the latest.**

 **\- Lilah**


	12. District Six Reaping

**District Six**

 **Remus Carter**

I use my knife to spread jam across my bread slice. In the background, Timothy is ranting to me about this girl from his school and her boyfriend. I only half-heartedly listen to him, nodding along and agreeing whenever he pauses. I carry my bread over to the breakfast table and take a seat across from Timothy.

"She says she likes him, but she's so obviously lying! I mean, they rarely talk and they have nothing in common!" Timothy complains, and I nod along in agreement. He continues and I take a bite of my breakfast. Normally we don't have jam to spare, but Dad lets us eat more and better stuff on reaping days.

"Hey, Remus, how are you doing?" Claire aks as she enters the room. She's wearing a fancy dress, which I assume is for the reaping even though she's no longer eligible.

"Good." I reply, and Timothy takes this time to eat a bit more of his breakfast.

"Good. Don't worry about the reaping, it's unlikely you'll be reaped." She assures. "Hey, I'm going over to Patrick's before the reaping. Can you tell Mom?"

"Sure." I say. Timothy leans over the table, pushing his empty plate aside.

"Is Patrick your _boyfriend_?" He asks, smiling. Claire blushes, and fiercely shakes her head.

"No, I've told you: we're just friends." Claire says, even though she's confided to me that Patrick and her are indeed now dating, although I'm the only person who knows besides them. Timothy gives her a skeptical look, which she ignores. "Anyway, I'll see you after the reaping. Bye, Remus!" She calls over her shoulder as she exits the house. The door bangs closed, and I turn back to Timothy, who has launched back into his tirade about the girl and her boyfriend.

I glance longingly at my bedroom door as I finish up my breakfast. A few years ago, I became my family's unofficial confidant. At first I didn't mind it, but by now I've gotten so tired of it. I don't want to hear about Dad's picky customers, Mom's weird skin rash, or Timothy's troubles at school. Although I have to admit, Claire and Patrick was something I was actually glad to hear.

"His hair is really weird and greasy, once I accidentally touched it and it was so gross-" I realize Timothy has begun a new story about one of his classmate's hair, which is where I draw the line.

"Okay, I would love to hear about this kid-"

"Alan."

"Alan and his hair, but I have to get ready for the reaping." I glance down at Timothy's undershirt and sweatpants. "You should probably get ready, too." Timothy sighs, and stands up from the table.

"Fine." He walks down the hall and into our bedroom, where I hope he is getting dressed into his reaping clothes. I know for a fact he has them picked out, since his only suitable outfit is my old one. I pick up both of our empty plates and quickly rinse them under the stream of water. I set them in the sink to soak, and follow Timothy's path into our room. I ignore Timothy, who was changing and is now yelling at me to knock, and search through my drawers for a reaping outfit.

I find a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants, which I figure will be good enough for the Capitol. I swing them over my shoulder as I leave the room to take a shower. I take care to close the door behind me as I leave, so Timothy has privacy while changing. I turn on the water to the shower, and strip my clothes off. I place them next to the sink, and tentatively step a foot in to test the water. It's cold, but like Dad says: "never be picky."

I fully submerge myself in the stream of water and feel the cold water trickle down the back of my neck. I reach behind me and grab hold of the bar of soap, which Mom purchased only yesterday. I spread it over my pale skin, and watch as the water washes away the suds. I rub the soap in my hair, as well, and wash it out. The moment the soap has been completely washed off of me, I shut off the water and hop out, shivering against the cold.

I reach for a towel, and look in surprise at the empty hook where the towels usually hang. We have a rule in our house to always replace the towel after using one. I scan my brain for the last person who took a shower.

"Timothy!" I call, pushing my soaking hair out of my face.

"What?" He calls back.

"Where's the towel?" I shout, tucking my hands under my bare arms.

"What?" I open the door this time, and take one step out into the hallway. I use my hands to cover my crotch, very glad that Claire has already left.

"Where's my towel?" I repeat, and am greeted to silence. After a second, Timothy sticks his head out of our room, smirking when he sees me trying to cover my naked body.

"Isn't it in there?" He asks.

"No, you were supposed to replace it!" I shout, becoming angry.

"Oh, I guess I forgot." Timothy smirks again, and disappears back into the bedroom. I glare in his direction, then look down the hall to make sure Mom hasn't walked out yet. The extra towels are in the closet in the kitchen, which requires a trip across most of the house. I blush, embarrassed, as I prance across the hallway into the kitchen. I've only reached the living room when there's a knocking at the door. I dive behind the couch to hide myself. There's a pause, then another knock.

"Remus, can you get the door?" Mom asks sleepily, and I don't respond. "Remus!" She shouts. After no response again, Mom walks out of her room and to the door. Not realizing I'm completely naked hiding behind the couch, Mom opens the door. Angela, who I only know because our parents are friends, is standing there.

"Is Remus there?" She asks. "I was on my way, and thought we could walk to the reaping together."

"That sounds like a lovely idea! Remus!" Mom calls, and I don't respond. I don't want either of them to find me hiding over here. Timothy exits his room where my old reaping clothes. He scans the room, then sees me and guffaws. I frantically use a pillow to hide my crotch while both Angela and Mom come over to see what Timothy is laughing at. Their faces both turn red when they see me. "Remus, why are you naked?" Mom shouts, sounding mad.

"I just took a shower."

"But why are you behind the couch?"

"It's a long story." Mom rolls her eyes.

"Get a towel then get dressed." Mom orders. Angela shields her face as I awkwardly run over to the closet and grab a towel, which I wrap around my body.

"Should I leave?" Angela asks, and it's clear she's uncomfortable. But Mom, who's very bad at picking up social cues, assures her that I'll be ready in a few minutes. I run into the bathroom where my clothes are and slam the door closed. I spend a minute soaking in my embarrassment. After I've accepted the awfulness of the situation I was just in, I dry myself off and change into my reaping clothes. I use a comb to style my hair up, then shuffle back towards Mom and Angela.

"I'll see you after the reaping, Remus!" Mom says as Angela and I leave. I ignore looking at her, still incredibly embarrassed. I'm so uncomfortable, my worries about the reaping almost disappear.

Almost.

 **District Six**

 **Mika Jordan**

When I wake up, the air is cold, forcing me to bury myself further under my sheets. I must have accidently left the window open last night. I let myself peek outside of my covers, to see that it is still dark out. I stick out an arm to grab hold of my watch and realize it is only six AM. I slowly push my blankets off, letting my skin to adjust to the cold air. I love running in the morning, despite the cold air, since it gives me a chance to clear my mind.

When I've become used to the cold air enough to walk around, I move over to my dresser and pull out a sweatshirt and sweatpants, which I just pull over my sleep clothes. I slip my feet into sneakers and tie them up before leaving my room. I move silently through the house, not wanting to wake up my parents. I tiptoe until I'm outside, when I take off.

District Six is not one of the more attractive Districts. Our District specializes in transportation, which means there is always large amount of factory smoke in the air from where they produce vehicles. Today, there's no smoke since the factories are closed for the reaping, but the skies are still gray. District Six rains a lot, and is usually pretty gloomy because of the dark skies and cool weather. However, I've found ways to like my District in it's own way. For example, the train tracks.

Not too far from my house is the trainyard where the store the trains when they don't use them. They never destroy any old trains unless they've broken, which means I can see all of the trains from the most modern to the oldest trains, from back in the dark days. Technically, only engineers are allowed in this area, but nobody cares or is there to enforce it. There are Peacekeepers guarding the the entrances, so nobody tries to drive the train away, but other than that the area is barely monitored. The few Peacekeepers I've come across ignore me.

I jog passed the old trains, enjoying the large comparison. I occasionally check my watch to make sure I have time, but other than that I am mostly at peace and calm. I let all of my worries about the reaping slip away, and I just focus on the sound my shoes making against the gravel. I peer into one of the older train's open boxcar, which is filled with old crates. I bet I could slip in there without anyone noticing, but I don't see the point. It's not like any of these trains will be moving any time soon.

When I come across the electric fence to the Wilds, I decide it's time to turn back. As usual, I glance longingly for a minute at the thick forest of unknown, then turn back. I don't want any Peacekeepers thinking I want to escape. Which I kind of do, but I would rather they don't know that. I've always been fascinated with the Wilds, despite being told there's nothing out there. I guess I've grown sick of being confined to this District, despite enjoying the trains.

When I reach my house, it is almost 9 AM, leaving an hour before the reapings. Mom is sitting at the table drinking what I think is tea. She smiles when she sees me, but looks very tired. I kick off my sneakers and remove my sweatshirt, revealing my sweat-soaked T-shirt underneath. I head back to my room, knowing Mom would refuse to let me sit next to her being so smelly.

I search through my closet, looking for an outfit that could possibly acceptable for the reaping. After some deliberation, I choose a denim skirt and a white blouse. I carry the outfit with me to the bathroom. The door is closed and the water is running, so I guess Dad has taken the shower already. I lean against the wall, waiting, until Dad comes out wearing his button-up shirt and tie. He gives me a light smile, but like Mom seems tired. Both of my parents are very hard workers, and as such are usually tired.

I move into the bathroom and turn on the shower. It's cold, but I like it that way. I step inside, not at all wincing at the freezing temperature. I let it cool me off, before grabbing the soap. I look at disgust at the hairs Dad has left on the bar, and am forced to pick them off. When the soap is hair-free, I begin lathering my body and hair. I let the water wash away all of the bubbles before stepping out. I use the towel to dry myself off, then change into my reaping clothes.

I use the comb to untangle my hair and get it behind my ears. I look at myself in the mirror and decide I look well enough. I step back out to the kitchen, and sit down next to Dad. Mom gives me an apple and a bread slice, which I gobble down.

"Mika, use your manners." Dad comments, then looks at me with worried eyes. "Are you nervous about the reaping?"

"What do you think? I might be chosen to die." I spit out harshly, then glance at Dad's hurt face. I look down, ashamed. "A little bit."

"That's normal." He says.

"Well, duh!" I snap. I then look back down and mutter an apology. "I'm just a little stressed. I remind him, and he shrugs. I glance at my watch, and jump up. "Oh, God! It's 10 AM, I have to get to the reaping!" I exclaim. I rush over to my shoes my the door and quickly slip them on. My parents have begun to get ready to leave, but I can't wait for them. I say a quick goodbye, then run out the door.

 **District Six**

 **Remus Carter**

Angela and I arrive around the time most people do, meaning that the line is extremely long. So we just stand in silence while the line slowly moves forward. When we reach the front, I let her go first. The Peacekeeper pricks her finger, and she doesn't even wince. She doesn't bother waiting for me while I get checked in, which I don't blame her for. When the needle enters my finger, I can't help but yelp. The Peacekeeper presses my finger into the booklet, and waves me on.

I walk down the aisle until I reach the seventeen year old section. I squeeze in between a few guys, and gaze up at the stage. On the stage is our mayor and past Victors. We don't have a lot compared to the Career districts, but we are one of the outer districts that produces more Victors. We have about fourteen living Victors, but most of them are incompetent when it comes to actual arena skills. Most won purely through luck, but there are a few that had some skills. Now most are morphling addicts.

Our most recent Victor is Cardea Legis, who everyone hates because she betrayed her ally. I personally think they're acting a little extreme, but I rarely talk aloud and am more of a listener. I wait for a short amount of time while the final kids filter in, and then our escort takes the stage. I'm unfamiliar with her, but I did hear that someone was getting transferred here. She wear a dark purple, poofy dress and a silver wig. She walks up to the microphone.

"Hello, District Six. I am Camilla Larke and I just got promoted to your fine District!" She says, with slight distaste. I'm sure she expected our District to be a step up from wherever she was before, and is clearly disappointed. "I started with District Twelve and now I'm here! So a big step up…" her voice trails off as she sees our dark skies and gloomy atmosphere. "Anyway, we're here to reap two tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games! I have a feeling that this year will be special!

"Before we begin with the reaping, let's go over all of your previous Victors." Camilla says, and begins listing them off. I clap along with everyone else, even when she gets to Cardea and about half the people stop applauding. When Camilla is finished with our Victors, she sits us through a video about the dark days. Just as I expected, it's no different from any other year. When it has ended, Camilla walks back to the microphone, looking genuinely excited.

"And now…everyone's favorite part!" She says, gesturing at the bowls of fate. "I can't wait to find out who will honor this District! I bet one will even win! How about we mix it up this year? Boys first!" Camilla strides over to the boy's bowl, and my heart begins to pound. I wasn't expected boys first, our old escort never did that. I tighten my fists as I look up at the stage. Camilla, without hesitating, plucks a name up from the bowl and carries it over to the microphone.

"Remus Carter." She reads, and time slows down. The people around me start to make a path leading into the aisle. After a moment's hesitation, I walk through it. I try to keep a stoic expression, but I probably look scared anyway. I stand next to Camilla and everything seems surreal. I never expected, nor hoped, to be up on this stage among an escort and the Victors. "Very good. I see promise!" Camilla says, and walks over to the girl's bowl. Just like with the boys, she immediately chooses a slip of paper. She brings it back over to the microphone.

"Mika Jordan." Some movement occurs in the sixteen year old section, and a small girl with dark hair emerges, looking indifferent. I expect I look much more terrified than she currently does. When she stands next to me, I try to avoid looking at her. I stare into the distance, only partially aware of what Camilla is talking about. "Shake hands!" I hear her say, and I slowly reach out my hand to Mika, who shakes it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District Six: Mika Jordan and Remus Carter!" Camilla announces, and begins clapping for us. Some people follow suit, but most stay silent. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around to see two Peacekeepers walking over to us. I allow one of them to grab my arm and bring me into the Justice Building. They take me into the second room on the left and shut me inside. I hear the lock click as I walk over to the sofa.

I wonder why they always expect us to try escaping. I don't have the guts or abilities to. I wait on the comfortable sofa for a few minutes before the door opens. I turn to see Mom, Dad, Claire, and Timothy rush in. The only person who is tear-free is Timothy, and even he looks close to crying. I wrap my arms around each of them, loving the physical contact.

"You'll be okay." Mom manages to choke out, although I'm not sure whether she's trying to convince me or herself. I don't both responding, because all of us know that it isn't true. I'm simply not built for the Hunger Games, and my whole family knows it. I won't come out of this a Victor.

 **District Six**

 **Mika Jordan**

The line has become only a few people by the time I arrive. I only have to wait a few seconds before the person in front of me finishes and I am able to check in. The Peacekeeper lazily takes hold of my hand, and jams the needle into my finger. They make sure they mark my blood in the book, then scan it. When they've checked me in, I'm waved passed. I walk through the aisle toward the sixteen year old section, which is almost completely full.

It's only a few minutes before our new escort walks on, dressed like something from my childhood nightmares. Of course, all Capitol fashion looks like that so I can judge _her_ too harshly.

"Hello, District Six. I am Camilla Larke and I just got promoted to your fine District! I started with District Twelve and now I'm here! So a big step up…Anyway, we're here to reap two tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games! I have a feeling that this year will be special!" She announces, and in my head I wonder whether they honestly think that or it's something they're required to say to create hype for the Games. With the Capitol you never know.

Camilla goes through the usual process of reminding us of our Victors and showing us the video about the dark days. I'm very glad when it's over. I don't know why they expect us to be able to appreciate the video, especially after repeatedly showing it every year to the point where it gets annoying. If we have to watch it, they should at least remake it with their updated technology.

Camilla announces that she's going to choose a boy first this year, distracting me from my mental rant about the dark days video. Apparently she wants to shake things up a bit, which has been done by escorts before. I've heard of some that always did boys first, but mostly escorts stick by the "ladies first" rule. I wonder what else Camilla will do to be special.

Camilla chooses a name and reads it aloud. The boy chosen is named Remus Carter. He emerges from the seventeen year olds section, and shuffles up to the stage next to Camilla. Next she chooses a female. Her hand reaches in and draws a name immediately. She carries it with her back over to the mic where she reads it aloud.

"Mika Jordan."

The moment I hear my name I feel like bursting with anger. However, I know that every camera is currently trained at me and an angry tribute is not always perceived well by the sponsors. So, I put on the stillest face I can to walk up to the stage. I take my spot next to Camilla. She goes through a monologue about how confident she feels about us, before prompting us to shake hands. The boy offers me his hand and I shake it.

Camilla introduces us as the male and female tribute for District Six, and two Peacekeepers come to take us into the Justice Building. It's time to say goodbye.

 **I feel really bad because of how short this was. I hope I gave these tributes enough time to become understood, although I was very tired while writing this. I set myself a goal to post this chapter today, but I held it off until I wanted to go to sleep. I was very tired when I wrote this and in fact, I can barely keep my eyes open now. So if any of the writing seems really simple or bad (specifically Mika's reaping, which I am not proud of) then I apologize. I also wouldn't be surprised if there were any spelling errors. I normally wouldn't post this unless it was my best, but I really want to get to the pre-games. And we are now half-way through the reapings, which is always a good milestone when writing SYOTs! Thank you to lionkingfactsguy3 for Remus and Team Shadow for Mika. The District Seven reaping will be posted on Saturday at the latest.**

 **In other news, the submissions are now open for my second SYOT, Waves. It will not begin until this is over (so a while, probably) but I want to get all the tributes in so I can start immediately. I know it's still very premature, but I would love if you submitted. More details are in the first chapter.**

 **In** _ **other**_ **news, I'm still waiting on some faceclaims! I know it's unfair of me to bother people for these like two months after they submitted, but I would still love people giving me faceclaims! The link to the blog is on my profile.**

 **1\. How many siblings does Remus have and what are their names?**

 **2\. What is Mika's favorite place to go when jogging?**

 **3\. What District was Camilla escorting for last year?**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Lilah**


	13. District Seven Reaping

**District Seven**

 **Clara Maggins**

I pull the soft blankets over myself as the sun filters in through the window. The blankets are warm and so is the room. I glance out the window, and am greeted with the sight of our lovely backyard. It's one of the best in the District, but I'm still waiting for Daddy to fix the broken branches on the tree. Hopefully he'll do it after the reaping. I'll make sure to remind him over breakfast.

I allow myself to rest in my comfy bed slightly longer before pushing off the covers. My nightgown has hitched up to my waist during the night, but when I stand up it falls back into place. The floor is slightly cold, so I slip my feet into the pink bunny slippers Daddy bought me last year. I shuffle out into the hallway, enjoying the warm hall and smell of Mommy's cooking. Normally I would have been up hours ago to go to school. But today I can sleep in and Daddy gets the whole day off to spend with me.

I skip down the stairs, and am greeted with the sight of Daddy sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking something out of a mug. He smiles when he sees me, and places his book aside. He stands up and holds out his arms for a hug.

"Good morning, darling." He says, and I gladly hug him. When he lets go, I glance into his mug and see a murky brown liquid.

"What are you drinking?" I ask, curious. Daddy glances into the mug.

"Hot chocolate." He replies. "Your mom has some in the kitchen if you would like to drink some." I love hot chocolate, so I walk into the kitchen. Mommy has created quite a feast this morning. Mommy is at home almost the entire day since Daddy makes enough money without her working, so she took up cooking to pass time a few years ago. Now she always makes the best meals, especially on good occasions. Today she has piled on the counter plates of eggs, bacon, toast, berries, fruit, fresh jam, and oatmeal.

I walk over to the counter and admire her work. Mommy hands me a plate to stack food on, and I begin loading it up. I take some of everything, but frown when I realize something is missing.

"Where are the sausages?" I ask. Mommy looks very guilty and ashamed, which isn't a good thing.

"Well, we ran out of sausages last night." She says carefully. I feel anger boiling in my chest as I contemplate the lack of sausages.

"Then why didn't you buy more?" I inquire.

"I was going to, but the walk to the store is too far to do in the morning…" Mommy says weakly. I stand still for a moment, then begin hopping up and down, screaming for sausages. Mommy backs up, panicking, as I continue my tantrum. Daddy rushes over, watching without surprise as I begin banging my fists into walls. When I fling a jar of jam at the wall, Daddy wraps his arms around me, preventing me from throwing anything else.

"Clara, honey, calm down, calm down." He whispers in my ear as my screams begin to die down. "I'll go buy you some sausages right now if you want, okay?" My voice halts to a stop, and I slowly nod, wiping tears from my eyes. "I'll be back very soon with the sausages." Daddy says, as he lets go of me. I watch as he grabs his overcoat from the coat hook and runs out of the house, not even wearing shoes.

I giggle at the image of him running down the street in his bathrobe and overcoat, without socks, much less shoes. This betters my mood, and I find myself able to sit down at the table with my plate of breakfast. Mommy hesitantly begins to sweep up the shattered glass and spilled jam from when I threw the jar at the wall.

I gnaw on a piece of bacon while I walk over to the television and turn it on. I sit back down at the table, twisted to watch the television. I love Capitol TV, except when the Hunger Games are playing. I flick through the channels (all discussing the anticipated reaping) until my favorite Capitol soap opera turns on. It's a love story between Emilia Rivertrance, a less fortunate girl from the outer Capitol with her hopes set on being an escort for District One, and Hektor Meadowhaze, the son of the President, who I personally think is _extremely_ handsome.

I've just delved into the drama of Emilia's long lost twin, when Daddy arrives with a bag of sausages slung over his shoulder. He's panting heavily and his bare feet are dirty. He sets the bag down on the table, and Mommy begins looking through the sausages.

"You know, I don't really want sausages any more." I realize, my eyes fixed on Emilia and her twin, Euphrasia.

"Yeah, that's okay, sweetie. I just sprinted to the butchershop half-naked for nothing, but whatever makes you happy." Daddy says, plopping down on the couch. Mommy checks the time and gasps.

"Clara, it's almost time for the reaping!" Mommy exclaims. I ignore her, and she glances at the television set. She snatches up the remote and shuts off the TV. I gasp in shock.

"Mommy, we just found out that Euphrasia also loves Hektor!" I shout indignantly, and reach for the remote control, but instead fall out of my chair. Mommy snatches the remote up and sets it in its usual position, by the television. I sigh as I'm forced to return upstairs to get ready.

I sort through my closet, trying to find a good outfit. I want to stand out and look spectacular at the reapings, so I pull out a knee-high blue dress with sequins. It's sure to draw the attention of any Capitol citizens who may be looking for someone to star in the latest drama series. I yank off my nightgown and kick it across the floor, into the growing pile of laundry. Mommy will do it soon. I pull the dress over my head, and adjust it so I look fantastic.

I walk into the bathroom to fix my knotted hair. I grab hold of a comb, and begin brushing through it, untangling all of my hair. When my hair is long, curly, and silky I let it fall around my shoulders. I look great, but I need one last touch. I skip downstairs once more, ignoring my parents praises on my appearance, and find one of the leftover berries. I mash it up, and rub the juice over my lips, making them red. Perfect.

I'm ready for the reaping.

 **District Seven**

 **Ash Owens**

The woods are peaceful and dead silent, except for the occasional bird tweet or rustle of leaves in the gentle Spring breeze. Normally all the lumberjacks would be out by now, cutting down all the trees. But today is the reaping, and considered a "vacation". Now every lumberjack is at home, and there will be no trees getting chopped down today.

I'm technically not in the forest, since there is a large electric fence blocking everyone out. The only way in is through a large gate, heavily guarded by Peacekeepers. What I'm in is a scatter of trees just outside the fence. I've climbed so far up, I'm above the fence and can easily look through to the other side. I suppose I could attempt jumping to the next tree if I wanted to be inside so easily, but I'm not _that_ desperate.

I sit against one of the thicker branches and gaze out across the tree line. In the distance, I can see the sun beginning to rise above the treetops. Right now it bathes me in a pink-orange glow, making me remember that this District is sometimes beautiful. I've forgotten that since my parents died, and more recently my grandfather. Heavily guarded by security, I can't help but think of District Seven as one of the harsh and brutal Districts.

I switch my gaze from the sunrise to the visible houses. Most of these belong to lumberjacks. We're still technically in the forest, which is why the houses are so frequently owned by lumberjacks. Townspeople refer to this area as "The Forest" (I know, super original) and look down on anyone who lives in it.

I've suffered a lot of unwanted attention at school from being from The Forest, despite my efforts to stay under the radar. My plan is I try not to talk to anyone, and in turn they don't bother me. Unfortunately, it ends up being more like: I try not to talk to anyone, and inevitably end up bothered.

I can see my own home from here. I live with my sister and her husband, Max. I wouldn't say I love Max, but he's not the worst person in this District. And that's not even including Peacekeepers.

 _I ran through the Town Square, looking in shock as Grandpa was whipped-_ I shake the memory from mind. I'm still haunted by the gruesome image. My sister, Willow, says it will fade from mind, but I'm not so sure. My parents death are still imprinted, and it's been almost a decade since they died. Or were murdered.

Willow says I have a tendency to not let things go, or to just flow with life. I suppose she's right, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm still forced to be reminded of these things every day. It's not like I can try to throw out the whipping post constructed in Town Square, or else I'll end up being the one tied to it.

"Ash!" I hear my name, and look down, startled, at Willow. She's screaming my name from the doorway of our home, breaking the silence. I realize that it must be time to get ready, and I begin to scramble down the tree. I reach the bottom and run towards our two bedroom house, which is not too far away.

By the time I arrive, Willow has already retreated inside. I haven't eaten breakfast yet, but the thought of the reaping makes me lose my appetite. Sure, the chances of me being picked are slim, but this year my name is entered more times than ever. I've finally reached eighteen, and I had to take out more tesserae since my Grandpa died. I assure myself that if I can hang in for a few more hours, it will all be over and I can continue my life without the possibility of being reaped.

I kick off my dusty boots and walk into my bedroom, which is barely bigger than a walk-in closet. I don't have much fancy clothing, and I don't see the reapings as a very special occasion, so I just choose a pair of overalls to wear. I place them over my shoulder as I walk out back to grab the metal tub we use when bathing. I use the pump outdoors to fill it up halfway, then drag it out behind the house where nobody can see me. We're supposed to take it inside, but I'm not strong enough to.

After checking that I'm hidden, I pull off my shirt and pants and slide into the cold water. I grab the bar of soap and quickly scrub it into my short curly hair and body. I wash it off as fast as possible before jumping out of the tub. I pull on my overalls after toweling myself dry and empty the tub by tipping it over into the dirt. The dirty water sloshes around, soaking my feet and hems of my overalls. I pick up the empty tub and bring it back indoors. I set it by the door, so everyone knows where it is.

Inside, I take the dusty boots I was wearing earlier and slide them onto my feet. We don't own any mirrors, but checking my reflection in the glass window, I decide I look okay.

I call out to Willow that I'm going to the reaping, then head out of the house.

 **District Seven**

 **Clara Maggins**

When I arrive at the long line for the check-in, I decide that I don't want to put up with waiting, and push passed everyone to the front. People complain, but no one is feeling in the mood to challenge me. I thrust my hand at the surprised Peacekeeper (at least I assume they're surprised, I can't see their faced through the helmets) who takes it and jams the needle into the tip.

"Ouch!" I shout, and yank back my hand, which has begun to bleed. The Peacekeeper gestures at me to give them my hand again, and I hesitantly give it to them. They press my fingertip into the booklet, where it leaves a red mark. They scan it, and push me into the pen. I frown at the rudeness, but get over it quickly.

I walk down the aisle until I arrive at the seventeen year old section. I squeeze into a group of female, who are all clearly intimidated from my superiority. They move away from me, to my relief. As I wait for the reaping to begin, I examine my surroundings. As I expected, I clearly stick out with my dress. I wave hello the the camera on top of the Justice Building. I bet right now a casting director is watching, and immediately picked me out. I'll be the next biggest movie star in the Capitol in no time.

I turn my attention back to the stage when I notice a fancily-dressed man walk on. He must be our new escort, since our last one died last year. He is wearing a big blue suit with gold designs along the edges. His skin is pasty white and he is wearing bright blue eyeliner, lipstick, and wig.

"Good morning, District Seven." He begins, talking in his Capitol accent. "My name is Leon Parshener and I am your new escort! I escorted for District Eight for the past eight years, and before that I spent fifteen years in District Eleven! I am very excited to be in your District! I must confess, it's one of my favorites." He then chuckles as if he said something amusing. "I would love to cut out the boring stuff and go straight to the name drawing, but we always have to honor your lovely Victors!"

Leon then lists every one of our Victors. I believe we have the most of any outer District, at a whopping fourteen. While I like the Victors, I zone out while Leon talks about them since they are so boring. I also zone out while Leon plays a video about the dark days for us. They show it every year, and nobody ever enjoys it. They make great television, so I don't understand why the video is always so awful.

"Now, we finally get to choose the tributes!" Leon says when the video ends. I search for my parents impatiently while Leon begins walking over to the girl's bowl. I give up hope of finding them, and turn back to Leon, who has now chosen a name. He walks over to the microphone and slowly unfolds the slip of paper. "Clara Maggins." He reads. I'm shocked, but then begin to feel anger bubble in my gut. The girls have parted a path for me now, but I don't plan on moving.

"Volunteer!" I shout at the girl next to me, and she recoils looking shocked. "Somebody volunteer!" I scream, tears beginning to pour down my cheeks. I continue shouting at people to volunteer, until a Peacekeeper blocking the aisle comes over and grabs hold of me. He drags me by my elbow up the stage next to Leon. At this point I'm sobbing uncomfortably. As soon as the Peacekeeper lets go, I try to dart away, but he grabs hold of me again. This time he doesn't let go, but keeps me in position. Leon, looking unnerved, returns back to the reaping.

"Now for the boys!" He says, and struts over to the boy's bowl. It's hard for me to see through the tears, but I watch him grab a name and return to the microphone. He unfolds it, and reads: "Ash Owens". A boy from the eighteen year olds section begins walking toward the stage without any protest, but two Peacekeepers surround him, trying to make sure the same situation doesn't happen as it did for me. Ash looks very angry next to the Peacekeepers, but doesn't fight them as he is led up to the stage and next to me.

"Good!" Leon says, then turns to the crowd. "Are there any volunteers?" The crowd is silent, a certain no. Leon looks sort of disappointed, but carries on regardless. "Very well! Shake hands." Ash holds out his hand for me, and I notice the dirt encrusted in the nails. _He's from The Forest_ , I immediately think, and don't move my hand. After an awkward minute of Ash holding his hand out and me refusing to take it, the Peacekeepers grabs my hand and forces me to shake Ash's once. As soon as I can let go, I do. I wipe my hand against my leg furiously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce: the tributes from District Seven: Ash Owens and Clara Maggins!" Leon says, as our Peacekeepers drag us inside the Justice Building. They shove me into the first door on the right and slam the door closed behind me. As soon as I am inside, I try opening the door but I can't. It must be locked.

The tears begin to return and I curl up in the corner of the room to cry. I'm crying so hard, I don't hear the door open and don't realize my parents are with me until Daddy's arms wrap around me. I immediately hug Daddy back, sobbing into his shoulder. Daddy pats my back but doesn't say anything. Mommy joins in on the hug, and we spend almost all our time hugging. Finally, they pull away. Mommy takes a diamond ring out of her pocket and places it in my hand.

"So you can remember us in the arena." She says, and breaks down crying again. We hug once more before the Peacekeeper comes in to tell us time is up. Mommy refuses to leave, so he has to come in to pry her off of me. As he drags her out, I hear her shout, "I love you!". Then the door slams closed.

I slide the ring onto my finger and promise myself that I will do whatever it takes to win.

 **District Seven**

 **Ash Owens**

I arrive at the reaping later than most, so the line has shortened a little. I only have to wait for a few people before the Peacekeeper asks for my hand. I give it to her, and when she jams her needle into my finger I barely notice. She checks me in, and waves me passed her and into the pen.

I walk down the aisle until I arrive at the eighteen year olds section, and squeeze in at the back, where less people will see me. I'm tall, so I can see the stage pretty well. Our mayor stands alone, tall and proud on the right. On the left, our fourteen Victors are lined up in order of their Victory. I can't see the escort, but he's new since the last one died. It has only been a minute before the escort pops up onto the stage.

He introduces himself as Leon Parshener, and tell us a bit about himself. After he's decided we know enough about him, he moves onto to listing the Victors. This takes longer than most of the outer Districts, since we have more Victors. Luckily, Leon is not the type to drag these out. Next he shows us the video about the dark days. It's extremely boring.

He finally announces that he will choose a female tribute. He draws the name of a girl called Clara Maggins, and she makes a big fuss over walking up to the stage. A Peacekeeper is forced to drag her up next to Leon, and even then she tries to escape. When everyone has gotten over Clara, Leon announces that he will choose a female tribute. He walks over to the boy's bowl, and plucks a slip of paper out. He brings it to the microphone and reads:

"Ash Owens."

I feel my heart begin to speed up in my chest as I immediately walk up to the stage. Unfortunately, two Peacekeepers walk over, obviously expecting me to act the same as Clara. Even though I want to punch them, I keep myself under control as they lead me up to the stage.

I'm put on the other side of Leon, and he asks us to shake hands. Clara refuses to shake my hand, and the Peacekeeper has to force us to. When we're officially introduced as the male and female tributes for District Seven, Peacekeeper lead us into the Justice Building. Now I must say goodbye.

 **So this is my shortest chapter yet. I do realize that I got lazy at the end, which I'm not proud of. I know these reapings are just getting worse and worse, but the chapters will get better as soon as we're in the pre-games. Right now, I'm just tired of the reapings. If you feel like your character was badly written in their reaping, don't worry! Each tribute will get a pre-games chapter, and I'll get a chance to redeem them.**

 **Thank you to MonkeyPower435 for Clara and fandomsgeorg for Ash! They were both a lot of fun to write for. I hope that I did your characters justice.**

 **1\. What is Clara's favorite show about?**

 **2\. What is the name of Ash's brother in law?**

 **3\. Does District Seven have more or less Victors than the other outer Districts?**

 **\- Lilah**


	14. District Eight Reaping

**District Eight**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

We all gather around the table as Satin presents the final plans for the Victory Tour rebellion. I'm pushed more to the back, since more of the older and more important members get to see first, but luckily I'm tall, so I can see over Stitch's head. Satin begins talking about his plans.

We've planned to spark a rebellion during this Victory Tour for a few months now. I'm part of a group called _Die Freunde der Unterdrücken_ , which is a rebel group. I joined a few months ago, since I've always been anti-Capitol. Ironically, both of my parents are very supportive of the Capitol, as is my brother, James. I find the Capitol to be disgusting and not worthy of all the power they hold. Die Freunde der Unterdrücken will put an end to their cruel ways.

We've gathered in this abandoned tavern a few times before, although we've had to occasionally switch locations so the Peacekeepers don't get suspicious. Stitch is constantly worried about rats carrying diseases and splinters becoming infected, but none of us listen to his worries because we all know that he'd come anywhere to plot a rebellion against the Capitol, despite the risks it poses to his health.

I listen intently as Satin explains the plan, with Corduroy occasionally adding in facts and details Satin forgets to mention. Although I am very focused on the plan, the back of my mind keeps nagging me that I have to get ready for the reaping soon. I'm never worried about the reaping. I don't need to take out tesserae, and even if I were reaped I'd probably be fine. As a part of the group, I've received some basic weapon training, and am quite close with another member of the group, Rylan, who won the Hunger Games only three years ago.

I keep glancing down at my watch, even though I do want to listen very hard to Satin's plan. I'll get in trouble if I don't arrive at the reaping on time, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the few eighteen year olds are thinking the same thing. Satin rambles on and on about specific roles when the train arrives in District Eight, until Rylan finally places his hand on Satin's shoulder. Satin looks up at him, startled. Satin gets lost in his ideas quite often.

"Satin, this plan sounds very good but it's almost time for the reaping. Some of the eligible children need to return home to get ready. Maybe we could reconvene after the reaping?" Rylan suggests, and Satin checks his watch.

"Oh, it's much later than I thought!" He exclaims. "Of course. Everyone, let's meet up at the same spot after the reaping." Satin rolls up his plans with the help of Corduroy, and we all begin to leave. Since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, we leave in small groups at a time, starting with the few eligible teenagers, including myself.

There's only about four of us. Luckily, most of the Peacekeepers are patrolling Town Square today so I don't have to worry as much about being caught. District Eight is also one of the Districts that has less supervision, although we still have a good number of Peacekeepers guarding places. My family owns a lot of District Eight's textile factories, which means that we live in the wealthier part of the District, which is just next to Town Square. The abandoned tavern is on the outskirts, so I have a bit of a walk to my house.

When I finally arrive at my house, it is chaos. As soon as I've stepped a foot inside the house, my mother comes out, screaming at me for being late. She is already dressed in her reaping clothes, and keep pointing at the grandfather clock in the hallway that shows I have half an hour before the reapings begin.

"Relax," I tell her, "I have plenty of time. We live right next to Town Square."

"Where on earth were you, Markus!?" My mother asks, completely ignoring my statement. I watch as my older brother, James, comes sneaking down the stairs, wearing his suit.

"I just wanted to take a walk." I lie, and behind my mother James narrows his eyes and looks at me mistrustful. I know he has an idea of where I go to when I take my 'walks', but for now I just ignore him. My mother sighs.

"Fine." She says, "but you better get ready for the reaping as soon as possible, because we are leaving in ten minutes." I walk past her and up the stairs to my room, pushing past James who glares at me. I enter my large room, and kick off my boots, which I know my mother would not find suitable for the reaping. I don't have time to take a shower, so I simply shed my casual clothes and begin sifting through my closet for anything that could pass as good reaping clothes.

I pull out a white silk shirt and black dress pants. I figure my mother must find these acceptable, so I pull them on. I snatch a black jacket off a hanger and slide into it. I kick my old clothes under the bed, so my mother won't freak out when she sees them lying on the ground.

Next, I walk into the bathroom which I share with James. Inspecting my hands, I see they're covering with dirt from the tavern. I immediately wash it all off. I check my face and see that it has specks of dust as well, so I get a hand towel, dampen it, and use it to wipe the dirt off my face.

I pick up a hair comb and use it to straighten my dirty blond hair. My hair is just as defiant as me, so it constantly sits on my head in an unruly mess. This is one of the things my mother complains about me the most. Most of the time I just let it go whatever way it wants, but I'm always supposed to find some way to neaten it during the reaping. I splash some water onto my hair, which helps a little. I comb it again, but it still sticks up. Next I try using the hair gel my mother got exactly for this purpose. I have to use a lot to help it stay down, but it works.

I examine myself in the mirror and decide I look well enough. As I exit the bathroom, James stands in front of the doorway. He eyes my head and almost laughs. I check it in the mirror again, and it doesn't look too bad.

"What?" I ask him, angrily.

"Well, besides the fact that your hair looks ridiculous, I wanted to say that I know you didn't 'take a walk' this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not exactly the type of person to take walks."

"Yes, I am."

"Whatever you're doing, I'm going to find out about it soon enough."

James walks back downstairs, a smirk on his face.

 **District Eight**

 **Maudaline Barnett**

I stare intently as I thread my needle through the fabric, lacing together the dress. Georgina doesn't need it until next week, but I always do things as soon as possible, because I don't know what I would do if they were late. I have an extreme fear of getting in trouble. I have a job at a local seamstress, but not because my family needs money. We're in no way poor, but sewing is my passion so I got a job at the seamstress anyway. The owner, Georgina, isn't very wealthy, so I try not conversing with her too much.

I finish up the dress and fold it up, placing it on the corner of my desk. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that I have a good amount of time before the reaping, especially since we live close to Town Square. I am hungry, though, so I walk downstairs into the kitchen. Both of my parents are sitting around the kitchen table, eating oatmeal and fresh fruit. I happily join them, pulling up a chair directly between them.

"Hi, Maudaline!" Dad says happily, and scoots aside to make more room for me.

"Hi, Dad." I say, and look expectantly at Mom. She takes the hint, and stands up to get food for me.

"The reaping's today." Dad comments, and I fall silent, glancing down in front of me. "Oh, Maudaline, sorry. I forgot you didn't like talking about the reaping." I still don't respond, and Dad becomes quiet. I'm always very nervous about the reaping, and I have a huge fear of being reaped.

Luckily, Dad and I are interrupted when Mom brings over my breakfast. The moment it's set in front of me I dig in, trying to distract myself from the terror I'll have to face later today. I scoop spoonfuls of oatmeals into my mouth at an astonishing speed, trying to savor the taste. I gulp down the glass of orange juice Mom has just filled, and sit back from the table, my plate empty.

"Wow, someone was hungry." Dad chuckles, immediately stopping when I glare at him.

"I'm going to get ready for the reapings now." I announce, standing up from the table, leaving my empty plate and glass for Mom to deal with. I saunter up the stairs, feeling the terror continuing to sink in. It's getting worse and worse as the reaping approaches. I know my chance of getting picked is very small, my name is only in there five times.

I walk into my personal bathroom and turn on the shower. As I wait for the water to warm up, I strip off my nightgown and underwear, kicking them into a pile by the toilet. When steam has filled the bathroom, I hold my hand out under the spray of water to test the temperature. It's quite warm, and I gladly step in.

I let the stream of water soaking me, and I let out a sigh, enjoying the drop of water sliding down my back. I don't begin actually washing until I've taken in the full experience of the warm water. Some people say it's a waste of water, but I don't listen to them. I find it soothing, and that's what matters. What does anyone else know? I bet the people who say that are just jealous, poor people.

I take my new bar of soap, which is scented like roses, and begin to lather myself in it. It smells very nice, and the scent lingers even after I wash it off. I grab some soap for my hair, and squirt it into my palm. I begin rubbing the soap into my brown hair, until it's covered with enough bubbles. I poke my head out of the shower curtain to see my hair in the mirror and giggle at the large amount of bubbles sitting in it.

Unfortunately, I have to wash it out. As soon as I've done so, I switch off the water to my dismay. I snatch a towel from a hook, and dry myself off before stepping out of the shower so I don't leave wet footprints all over my bathroom. When I'm dry, I wipe the steam off the mirror so I can see my face. I use a hair brush to comb my hair into its usual straight style. I look well enough, so I move into my bedroom.

I begin sorting through my walk-in closet for something to wear to the reaping. I have a good assortment of dresses, but that means it takes me even longer to decide what to wear. Poor people are lucky that they don't have to deal with the issues of choosing what to wear. I eventually decide on a pink frock, and a white cardigan for good measure. I pull on them both, and then searching for shoes. Fortunately, I don't have as many pairs, so it's easy for me to decide on my black leather shoes.

As soon as I'm all dolled up, I nervously run downstairs, prepared. I would never go to the reaping if I wouldn't get in trouble, but I would so I'm forced to leave on time. Neither of my parents are ready yet, but it's time to leave.

"Dad, Mom, I'm going to the reaping!" I shout, and open the door, waiting for a response.

"Okay," Mom calls back, "We'll be there soon!" I exit the house and begin my walk to Town Square, praying that I'll return later today.

 **District Eight**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

As my parents were so insistent on leaving early, I'm one of the first people to arrive. The rest of my family isn't eligible, so they wander around the outside of the pen while I sign in. I allow the Peacekeeper to prick my finger, and they press the bead of blood into the booklet. After scanning it, they wave me past them and into the pen.

I'm one of the only people in the eighteen year old section. It takes a while for everyone else to file in, so I turn my attention to my surroundings, trying to entertain myself. The buildings are decorated with streamers and colorful posters, which are oddly depressing against our bleak buildings. The cameramen sit on the rooftops, aiming their cameras at the crowd or stage. On the stage is our mayor and her husband and two young children, who are not yet old enough to be in the reaping.

Our assortment of Victors is quite sad. We only have slightly more than District Twelve at only four. Most of our Victors have died young, most commonly from morphling overdose, suicide, and on some occasions murder. As more people move in next to me, I get a less clear view of the stage, but I'm close to the front so I can see more than most. I try looking for our escort. Our old one got promoted last year, so I don't know who it will be.

When the pen is crowded with kids, our escort finally walks onto the stage. She's wearing a bright yellow dress with what resemble wings on the back. She has a light pink wig with what I assume are fake flowers on them. She also seems to have been sprayed with some kind of glitter, since she keeps sparkling. She looks genuinely excited as she stands in front of the microphone.

"District Eight: welcome to the reaping for the 247th Hunger Games! Before we begin, let me introduce myself. A lot of you probably don't recognize me. My name is Akantha Blount. This is my first year escorting, and I am pleased to have been given such a lovely District! I bet that this year will be our year to get a Victor.

"Just like the rest of you, I desperately want to see who your tributes will be, but first let's go through all of your past Victors! We begin with Lucretia Wolcott! Lucretia won the 189th Hunger Games when she was eighteen years old! Ever since, Lucretia has led Victory to two tributes! Everyone, let's give Lucretia a round of applause. Next, we have Velvet Wayke! Velvet won the 217th Hunger Games at age sixteen under the guidance of Lucretia Wolcott! Everyone, let's give Velvet a round of applause! Next, we have Laelia Beattie, the Victor of the 227th Hunger Games! Laelia won at a shocking twelve years old! I'm impressed, is anyone else? Now, let's show Laelia our appreciation with some applause! Lastly, we have Rylan Cramer, our most recent Victor! Rylan won the 244th Hunger Games at eighteen years old! Everyone, let's give Rylan some applause!"

At first I clap a lot for my friend, but I then realize that I probably seem suspicious with everyone else clapping so quietly, so I turn down my appreciation a bit. Rylan spies me in the crowd, and give me a slight smile which I return. Rylan's admitted to me that he is quite uncomfortable during this part of the reapings, especially with our previous escort, Leon Parshener, who would hug Rylan every time he announced his name.

"You all have some lovely Victors. Now, we have a special video for you all. How about we watch it?" Akantha asks, and I groan slightly. This video is extremely old and is shockingly boring. It doesn't help that we are forced to watch it every year. I think most people in the audience have unwillingly memorized it by now. I distract myself with a piece of pocket lint while the video plays. When it finally ends I throw the lint at my feet, no longer having any use for it.

"Now, it's finally time for the reaping!" Akantha says excitedly, and smiles widely at us all. "How about we start with the boys this year?" She asks, and begins walking over to the large glass bowl on the left. She hovers her hand over it, and looks out at us as she chooses a name at random. She brings it over to the microphone and tauntingly unfolds it at an extremely slow pace.

"Markus Blacksworth." She reads, and I blink in shock. Did she just say my name? I glance at the boys next to me, who recognize me and look at me in pity. I feel my heart begin to pound, but I put on a stony expression and walk up to the stage with my chest held high. I've trained for this, so I'll be alright. And this will be a good chance to aid the revolution. This was a good thing… a sign. Right? I stand next to Akantha, and force the corners of my mouth to turn upward. Smiling helps make sponsors.

"Ooh, someone seems confident!" Akantha exclaims. She looks very happy. "Now, let's see who our female tribute will be!" Akantha walks over to the bowl on the right and repeats her process of randomly selecting a name and unfolding it at a ridiculously slow pace. "Maudaline Barnett!"

I look out at the crowd, searching for who my District partner will be. Some movement comes from the sixteen year old section, and after a moment a girl emerges. She looks quite small and delicate. Her face is round and has some younger features, so I probably would have pegged her for thirteen or fourteen. Her expensive clothes suggest that her family has some money, just like mine. Maudaline trudges her way up to the stage, sniffling. I feel kind of bad for her since it looks like she doesn't have much of a chance. Maudaline stands on the other side of Akantha. Akantha smiles, even though she doesn't look very impressed with Maudaline.

"Are there any volunteers?" Akantha asks, scanning the crowd hopefully. I can't help feeling hopeful that someone will be will to take my place, but unsurprisingly nobody steps forward. "Very well." Akantha says, disappointed. "Shake hands." Maudaline slowly outstretches her hand, which I take and shake once. Maudaline glances up at me, then quickly looks back down and we both pull away. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the tributes for District Eight: Maudaline Barnett and Markus Blacksworth!"

Akantha claps, prompting a few other people in the crowd to as well. The silence is awkward, and seems to be the last straw for Maudaline, as she breaks down in tears. The Peacekeepers walk over to us and escort us inside with Akantha close behind. Neither of us attempt any form of escape, but the Peacekeepers keep pushing us along to fit their pace. They bring Maudaline into the first room on the right, and I'm brought to one a few doors down.

They shove me inside, and the door locks behind me. I look around at my surroundings, which all match with dark wood and crimson furniture. I glance at the crimson sofa in the center of the room, which is clearly designed for waiting, and move on to look at the rest of the furniture. My first guests come in as I'm expect the grandfather clock, which looks very similar to the one in our house, except this one is stuck on two o'clock. I turn around to see my family standing by the door.

Unsure of what else to do, I nod curtly at them. We've never been fond of each other, and there is no sign of tears. James lanks in the corner, not meeting my eye while my mother and father stand at the doorway. We stand in an awkward silence for a while, neither of us wanting to speak first.

"So why did you come?" I finally ask, giving in. My father shrugs and strays from his position by the door.

"Might as well say goodbye." He says as he makes his way over to me. I don't bother asking whether he has no faith in me, because the answer is obvious and I don't feel like starting a fight right now. Besides, he doesn't know I've trained with weapons as a part of Die Freunde der Unterdrücken.

"Well, goodbye then." I say, expecting my parents to leave now. However, neither of them make any movement, although James looks ready to leave. My father reaches me and holds out his hand. I hesitantly shake it, and he steps away.

"Goodbye, Markus." My mother says, and my family leaves the room. The door shuts behind them and I can hear the lock click across the room. That went better than I expected. After a moment, I resume my strolling across the room, examining the items. I'm wondering why they added a bureau to a room designed to sit in for fifteen minutes once a year, when the door opens once more. I'm not sure who to expect at first, but when I turn around I see my childhood friend, Callen. We haven't hung out in several years, so I'm surprised to see him.

"Hi, Markus." Callen says and uncomfortably takes a seat on the sofa, facing me. I nod hello and stand in place, not sure whether to sit next to him or not. Callen doesn't seem to mind my standing across the room, and stares at the crimson carpet below him. Finally he says, "I wasn't sure whether to come or not. But I knew I would feel bad if I didn't."

"Okay." I say, and immediately feel rude even though I normally don't care about offending other people. "I mean, thanks for coming. I appreciate it."

"I don't know why we stopped hanging out, but you were my best friend when we were younger." Callen says, smiling slightly. We stopped hanging out because Callen would always get afraid of breaking any rule, even if they weren't enforced, but I don't remind him of this. Instead, I nod along as he talks about how he had fun with me when we were younger. Finally a Peacekeeper enters. Callen stands up and doesn't refuse when the Peacekeepers tells him that his time is up.

"I hope you return." Callen says, and follows the Peacekeeper out of the room. As soon as the door is shut, I take a seat on the sofa, which is still warm from where Callen was sitting. I wait, in case any other guests may arrive. Indeed, the door opens once more, revealing Satin and Corduroy. They immediately come over and sit next to me.

"Markus," Corduroy begins, "we're so sorry this happened."

"Yeah, so was everyone else." Satin adds, "everyone wanted to come, but we didn't want to seem too suspicious. And Rylan can't come say goodbye to you, since he'll be your mentor."

"Really?" I ask, excited that there will be a familiar face in the Capitol with me. Satin nods.

"While it sucks that this happened to you, we're confident you'll come out of this alive. You've trained with weapons and you're strong."

"Not against a Career tribute." I murmur, and Satin stares at me sympathetically.

"You can do this." Satin reassures. He leans over and whispers into my ear, since this place is probably bugged, "win for us. In the name of revolution."

 **District Eight**

 **Maudaline Barnett**

I arrive early enough to avoid the rush of people, but not enough to evade the line. I stand behind a group of children in the color-speckled streets. The colorful posters and decorations are a weak attempt at livening up this place, especially with the reaping about to commence. The line crawls slowly, but I eventually reach the front.

I'm not going to lie: I'm terrified of Peacekeepers. I always feel like they're going to call me out for having an untucked shirt or smiling too much or not smiling enough. Their guns seem to always be watching me and I feel like there's only darkness behind their helmets. The Peacekeeper checking me in has placed their gun off to the side, but the helmet remains. I try avoiding to look at the Peacekeeper as I extend my hand.

I brace myself for the prick, but when it comes it's not that bad. The Peacekeeper presses my finger into the paper, and I hear the beep of the scanner. I glance back at the Peacekeeper to see them wave me in. I walk down the aisle until I've reached the sixteen year old's section. There's still a good amount of room, so I'm not smashed against someone yet. I walk into the center of the section where I have a good view of the stage.

Our four Victors sit up on the stage. Lucrecia Wolcott and Velvet Wayke sit beside each other and are talking to each other. Laelia seems to be inspecting the crowd with her usual smile, and Rylan is sitting in his seat, glancing uncomfortably at the Peacekeepers standing near by. I can't lie, Rylan is kind of handsome and I have a slight crush on him.

The mayor also sits on the stage, with her entire family surrounding her. Her children are adorable. I forget their names, but one is six and the other is three. I heard somewhere that Mayor Crockett is pregnant again, but people always gossip around here. I watch as our new escort walks onto the stage and stands in front of the microphone.

"District Eight: welcome to the reaping for the 247th Hunger Games! Before we begin, let me introduce myself. A lot of you probably don't recognize me. My name is Akantha Blount. This is my first year escorting, and I am pleased to have been given such a lovely District! I bet that this year will be our year to get a Victor.

"Just like the rest of you, I desperately want to see who your tributes will be, but first let's go through all of your past Victors! We begin with Lucretia Wolcott! Lucretia won the 189th Hunger Games when she was eighteen years old! Ever since, Lucretia has led Victory to two tributes! Everyone, let's give Lucretia a round of applause. Next, we have Velvet Wayke! Velvet won the 217th Hunger Games at age sixteen under the guidance of Lucretia Wolcott! Everyone, let's give Velvet a round of applause! Next, we have Laelia Beattie, the Victor of the 227th Hunger Games! Laelia won at a shocking twelve years old! I'm impressed, is anyone else? Now, let's show Laelia our appreciation with some applause! Lastly, we have Rylan Cramer, our most recent Victor! Rylan won the 244th Hunger Games at eighteen years old! Everyone, let's give Rylan some applause!"

I give each of the Victors a lot of applause, since I admire their fortune so much, but I give even more when it comes to Rylan, who looks very cute when he uncomfortably stands up to accept the laudation.

"You all have some lovely Victors. Now, we have a special video for you all. How about we watch it?" Akantha says, and the screen behind her begins playing the video. I focus all of my attention on it, because if I zone out someone might notice and I could get in trouble. The video looks very old, but I believe they've played it every Hunger Games since the first. I think at first it was to remind the Districts of the dark days, but now it's more of a tradition. It's impossible for any of us to forget the dark days.

The video ends, which I'm thankful for until I realize the reaping is next. I take a deep breath, but Akantha announces that this year she'll draw boys first. I'm not sure whether it's good or bad for my nerves, because it delays my chances, but it also increases the anticipation. Akantha struts over to the boy's bowl and snatches a name at random. She brings it over to the microphone and unfolds it slowly.

"Markus Blacksworth." She reads, and I begin craning my head to see who the male tribute will be this year. I see a boy emerge from the eighteen year olds section. He looks quite confident, despite being in this position. He looks strong and kind of cute, although Rylan's better looking. Markus looks rich, though, and I think I recognize his last name as the owner of some of the bigger factories. If I remember correctly, he's one of the richest in the District aside from the mayor's family.

"Ooh, someone seems confident! Now, let's see who our female tribute will be!" Akantha says excitedly, and begins her walk over to the female bowl. I tighten my hands and bite my lip hard as she draws a name. The pounding in my chest speeds up as she slowly unfolds the slip of paper that could hold any name. After a taunting second, she reads, "Maudaline Barnett."

I feel as though all the blood has drained from my body. My breath catches in my throat and my heart stops. Time seems to slow as my legs involuntarily carry me towards stage. I feel like curling into a ball and sobbing, but I can't do that on live television. I feel tears trickle down my cheeks, but I stay silent as I stand next to Akantha.

"Are there any volunteers?" Akantha asks, and I stare at the crowd intently, begging with my tear-brimmed eyes for someone to take my place. However, nobody utters a word. "Very well. Shake hands." I turn to Markus in disbelief and hold out my hand. I feel him shake it, and I glance up at him for a second. His confident face seems paler than I first thought, so maybe he isn't as confident as I thought. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the tributes for District Eight: Maudaline Barnett and Markus Blacksworth!" Akantha says, and begins clapping.

I watch as the crowd stays silent, and all my emotions pile up. I let them burst out in a stream of tears. I hide my face from any prying cameras as I begin to sob, my cries echoing through the silent Square. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, and I jump when I see a Peacekeeper standing next to me. They begin pushing me toward the Justice Building, and I have no choice but to obey. The thought of escaping doesn't even enter my mind.

I'm forced into the first room on the left. A Peacekeeper shoves me in, and the door slams shut behind me. I take no notice of the extravagant furniture, and simply sit in the sofa in the center of the room. My tears continue to fall, and I make no effort to stop them. I'm crying so loud, I almost don't notice when my parents enter. I glance up and see my grief-stricken parents. Mom comes forward to comfort me. She wraps her arms around me, and allows me to sob into her shoulder. Dad sits beside us both and gives us an awkward one-armed hug. When our tears have dried up, we merely sit in silence, not sure what to say.

"Come home, Maudaline." Dad insists in a chokey voice. I nod, even though I doubt I'll be able to make it through the first day. There's not much I can do that's useful in the Hunger Games.

"I love you, sweetie." Mom says right before a Peacekeeper enters. I look up, startled as they announce that time's up. I want to protest, but I could never stand up to a Peacekeeper. Mom and Dad reluctantly stand up and begin their exit, repeatedly shouting that they love me. The Peacekeeper, annoyed with their delay, shoves them out into the hallway and shuts the door behind them.

I wait for almost ten more minutes, but no other guests arrive. Finally, a Peacekeeper comes in to escort me to the train station. I immediately stand up and follow them out the back of the Justice Building, where a car is waiting for us. Markus and Akantha are already sitting inside, and a Peacekeeper opens the door for me. I slide in and the door slams closed. The cars revs up, and begins puttering along the streets of District Eight and to the train station.

I watch as my home sinks from view, and I wave goodbye to a place I will probably never return to alive.

 **There was the District Eight reaping! It was definitely longer than the last chapter, which I'm glad about. I also want to make it known that I have deleted** _ **Waves**_ **, because I realized it was much too soon to start getting submissions for another SYOT when this one isn't even through the reapings. I expect the District Nine reaping will be posted tomorrow, or possible Tuesday. We only have four more reapings to go before the pre-games, and I'm really excited! Thank you to** _ **river-melodies**_ **for Maudaline and** _ **Manectric11**_ **for Markus. Both of these tributes were really fun to write for, and I can't wait to see more of them.**

 **And even though I mention this every chapter, I'm still waiting for four faceclaims, including the ones for each of these characters. I hate to continue nagging everyone, but I want to remind people to get their faceclaims to me ASAP. Actually, it's not very urgent since it's just photos for a blog, but I still would like them so it will be complete. For anyone who doesn't know, I have a blog for this story. The link is on my profile.**

 **1\. What rebel group is Markus a part of?**

 **2\. What is Maudaline's passion?**

 **3\. How many years has Akantha Blount been an escort (including this year)?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I love knowing that people like my work and suggestions are always helpful.**

 **I also revised the sponsor item price list and cut most of the prices in half, since I realized most people would only be able to buy their tribute one thing in the arena. I want to remind everyone that sponsoring is not limited to submitters and that anyone who has an account and reviewed at least three times can sponsor any tribute of their liking. Also, I'm thinking of allowing guests to sponsor. The reason they weren't originally allowed to was because guests can go under any name, so they could steal someone else's sponsor points. But I thought that guests could still sponsor at their own discretion. Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not.**

 **I want to make it known that Manectric11 (Markus's creator) created Rylan. I don't know why, but I thought I might as well clear that up.**

 **\- Lilah**


	15. District Nine Reaping

**District Nine**

 **Brynn Rye**

I have a good view of my family's farm from my bedroom window. Stalks of grain line the field, and only my dad is out this early picking grain. I watch as he crosses the field, multiple stalks of grain sitting on either shoulder. He dumps them off at a big pile in front of our house, then returns to picking. I sigh, watching him, and decide I should probably help him. It will take my mind off the reaping, anyway.

I move slowly, not wanting to wake Gwendolyn or Della, who I share my room with. I pull on a sweatshirt and tiptoe out of the room and down the stairs. I walk outside and see my dad leaning over with his back turned to me. He yanks up a stalk of grain and turns around to bring it back. He sees me and nods hello, although a smile spreads across his face. He doesn't like to talk a lot. I sprint across the field to where he is, and begin picking grain. I pile as many stalks as possible into my arms and begin following my dad over to the pile. When I reach there, I drop of the grain stalks, and return back to pick some more.

"Are you nervous about the reaping?" My dad asks me as we walk over to the grain waiting to be picked. His voice is quiet but powerful.

"I guess," I say. "I mean, the odds of me being picked are one in thousands, but it's scary nonetheless." My dad nods, and we return to picking wheat. My family has owned this wheat farm for a while. At first it brought my parents a lot of money, but as they had more and more children they struggled to make ends meet. Now, we always have to work picking grain, even on holidays, if we want to be able to eat.

When the pile has grown quite high, Dad tells me I can stop. I've done this process so many times, he doesn't need to remind me that next we'll drop the grain off at the market. I help him load all the stalks into the bed of his pickup truck. When the last stalk has been added, we lay a tarp over the wheat and tie it down, so the wheat won't come flying out. We're one of the only families in the District with a moving vehicle. Dad bought it before they had all the children, so we could transport wheat more easily.

It's handy, but expensive to maintain, so Dad only allows us to use it for work purposes. He won't drive us to school in it or anything, so we have to walk quite a distance. My siblings complain, but I think he's making a good choice. Gas and tires expensive, especially in our District.

I climb into the passenger seat and Dad revs up the engine. We slowly begin puttering along the street. We have to be careful and go slow because cars are so uncommon pedestrians just walk in the center of the road. I sit silently, watching as we pass each of the District Nine citizens. Some of the poorer ones gawk at our vehicle, and others glare in envy.

Before reaching the market, we stop at the grain station, where I have to give a Peacekeeper our weekly quota. I unload a few stalks of grain and bring it over to the Peacekeeper who marks in a booklet that the Ryes have delivered the grain. I gladly escape him and hop back into the truck. Dad drives us on to the market. The market is usually held in Town Square, but since the reapings take place today it's been moved a few blocks over.

Few people are present at the market, but we are able to sell the whole load, nonetheless. We return home with an empty truck bed and a good amount of money in Dad's pocket. I suggest that we stop at the baker or butcher for some food, but Dad says that I'm going to be late for the reaping if we do so.

Dad stops the truck when we reach the house. He parks it, and I hop out. I don't have a watch on me, but when I check the clock hanging in the living room, I realize that he's right about me being late to the reaping. I still have some time, but I have to eat breakfast, get ready, and walk the whole distance to the reaping. Mom and my siblings are already seated at the kitchen table, eating our breakfast of a slice of bread and apple slice each. Dad and my plates are already placed in front of our empty seat.

I sit next to Liam and Gwendolyn. Most of my siblings are close to being done, with the exception of Liam, who I guess has spent breakfast playing with his food again. I want to be polite when eating, but I need to get ready as soon as possible so I gobble down my breakfast in a matter of seconds. Mom looks at me with an expression that says, 'seriously, Brynn?' but I ignore her and clear my plate. I set it next to the sink and run up to the bedroom, closely followed by Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn is reaping age as well, at fourteen, so she has the same worries about being late. I pull off my sweatshirt as I enter my room, and fling it to the dirty pile of clothes I'm saving to clean on laundry day. I don't have a lot of suitable clothes for the reaping, so I pull out a purple dress with cherry blossoms on it. I've worn it every year since I was twelve, so it's getting short and faded. For now it's acceptable, though.

I pull off the rest of my clothes and yank the dress over my head. In the bathroom, I wash my face and begin combing my strawberry blonde hair. It gets knotted pretty easily, but my scalp has grown used to the yanking courtesy of the comb. When my hair has been combed, I look at myself in the mirror. I look well enough, and leave the bathroom. I check the clock and see that it's about time to leave. I know that my parents aren't ready yet, which doesn't matter much. While attending the reaping is mandatory, it's only enforced for eligible children. If my parents and youngest siblings are late, it's not a big deal. But if Gwendolyn, Orrick, and I are late we'll get in serious trouble.

"Gwen! Orrick!" I shout up the stairs, and a second later, Gwendolyn comes down wearing her usual light blue dress. Orrick and Liam share a bedroom on the ground level, so I knock on his door.

"One second!" I hear him shout, and a minute later he emerges wearing a white button up shirt and brown pants. He looks adorable, but he's obviously nervous. It's his first reaping this year, and like all twelve year olds he's certain his name will be drawn. We leave the house, prepared for the reaping.

As we begin our walk down the street, I glance at our field of grain and wish that I'll see it once more.

 **District Nine**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

Davis sits beside me as we sit on the tree branch, gazing out across the golden field of grain. My legs dangle, toes pointed down to the cushion of grain below. I stare off into the distance, watching as the sun rises above the distant hills. The rising sun illuminates the woods and hills beyond the boundaries of our District. Davis always talks about how he wishes he could explore out there. I don't talk aloud about it, but I guess I have a similar fascination.

"Are you scared?" Davis asks, and I have to shift from my comfortable position to look at him.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly. Davis doesn't move his head from where it's propped up against the tree trunk, and continues to gaze into the distance.

"About the Reaping." He responds indifferently.

"Oh." I say, "I guess. I mean, it's so unlikely either of us would get chosen, but there's always a possibility."

"Everyone says that." Davis points out, then laughs slightly. "Seriously. Are you scared?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Are you."

"Of course. The Capitol herds us into a giant enclosure and makes a big show of choosing what innocent children will die. The entire thing is made to make us and our families be completely terrified. Why wouldn't I?" Davis says, and I remain silent. When Davis goes on his anti-Capitol rants, I make sure to stay silent. Otherwise I might speak my same anti-Capitol opinion, and you never know what's bugged.

"Emma's scared." I say, trying to change the topic.

"Is she already twelve?"

"No, she's seven. She's scared for _me._ " I say, and Davis scoffs. "What?" I ask defensively.

"It must be nice to have siblings who care about your well being." Davis says. I'm about to say something, but then he says, "they'd probably love if I were chosen. One less mouth to feed."

"That's not true."

"Oh, really? Do you remember what my brother was like last time you saw him?" Davis inquires.

"No, that was like three years ago!" I protest.

"Yeah, I purposely kept you guys from seeing each other." He reveals. I sigh and lean back against the tree. It's silent for a while, but Davis can't stand the silence. "Nobody would miss me." He says, mostly indifferent, with just a hint of resentment.

"That's it." I say, and begin to scale down the tree. Davis responds with half-hearted questions of why I'm leaving. "You're so pessimistic," I tell him, and reach the bottom of the tree, my sneakers squishing into the soil.

"Is that why you only hang out with me when your 'popular' friends aren't around?" Davis accuses, and I turn my back on him, beginning my walk home. Davis doesn't say anything, and from the lack of noise I assume he remains seated in the tree. I wonder how much longer he'll be up there. The Reaping begins soon, and we should both get ready. I know leaving our conversation in a fight isn't the best way to do it, but we'll both meet up again tomorrow as if nothing has happened. We fight almost every day, and it always turns out alright.

I trot through the thick field of grain until I reach the dirt pathway which leads toward town. This giant wheat field is where a lot of the grain pickers work. My family is lucky enough to own our own grain farm, complete with live animals. Our farm is in the outskirts, like most personal farms, so I have to walk quite a ways to arrive there. When I finally arrive, I realize that I've run a little short on time. My grandfather, Martie, sits in the front milking one of our cows.

"Hey, Jimmy." He greets me. After a second thought, he asks, "aren't use supposed to be on your way to the Reaping by now?"

"I _should_ be." I say, smiling a bit. Seeing that my grandpa is clearly not amused, I say: "I'll just run. I'm pretty speedy." My grandpa looks a little doubtful, but more assured. I prance inside, where Mom is waiting, extremely worried. "I know, I know." I say, and run up the stairs past her to avoid a lecture.

I reach my room and slam the door behind me. I immediately begin shifting through all the clothes in my closet. I find an acceptable light blue suit. It's a few sizes too small, but it will do, especially in a District where the average citizen is considered dressed up as long as their shirt is somewhat clean. I immediately strip of my old clothing, which is kind of dirty, and pull on my suit. I fasten a white tie around my neck, and look guiltily at my grimy hands. Mom will most definitely comment on my smell, but I don't have time to bathe.

I quickly yank on white dress shoes and run downstairs. I slide down the railing, and as soon as my feet make contact with the floor, I throw open the door. My little sister, Emma, runs by, bouncing her ball. She stops and looks up at me with nervous eyes.

"Are you going to the Reaping?" She asks uneasily. I nod impatiently, standing in the doorway. "I had a dream last night that you were chosen. Be careful."

"Okay, I'll be careful." I say hurriedly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Em!" I say, and immediately sprint out the door. I'm so concerned about arriving at the Reaping on time, I don't even consider the possibility that I may be picked.

 **District Nine**

 **Brynn Rye**

I trudge through the streets with Orrick and Gwendolyn until we reach the back of the line. We're later than the suggested time, but the line is still pretty long. When we finally reach the front, I allow Orrick to go first. He needs some encouragement because he's scared of needles, but he holds out his hand and winces when the Peacekeeper pricks it. They wave him past, and he waits for Gwendolyn and I in the aisle.

Gwendolyn's hand gets pricked next, then mine. When the Peacekeeper waves me past, I meet up with Orrick and Gwendolyn, who are waiting for me. I assume Gwendolyn just didn't want to leave Orrick alone, since she knows exactly where she needs to go. The moment I reach them, Gwendolyn moves down into the fourteen year old's section. I tell Orrick to go into the twelve year old section, and he obliges.

I walk down the aisle until I reach the sixteen year old section. I squeeze in and stop when I find my friend from school, Lora Wright. She's normally very peppy and insistent on cheering me up, but today she is anxious and wears a frown. It's no wonder. I doubt anyone in this District can smile on reaping day. She nods hello at me, and turns her attention to the stage. I do the same.

Our Victors sit off to one side. We have a total of seven, and we won last year. They sit in order of their Victory. On the other side of the stage is the mayor and his wife. The escort has not yet walked onto the stage. I try craning for a glimpse of our escort, but I can't see him. I wish there was a clock somewhere, because I am impatient for the reaping to begin. It's bad enough one of us has to go into the Hunger Games. Do we really need this much anticipation?

All of the section cram with kids, and our escort, Ambrosius Light walks up onto the stage. Ambrosius is wear his usual bright yellow suit and his artificially white hair is curled into strange lumps on the sides of his head. His face is coated with makeup that hurts to look at. He stands in front of the microphone and waves at all of us in the audience.

"Good morning, District Nine." He begins. "As usual, I am honored to be here in your wonderful District. Although, I hope to one day be promoted to District One, like any sane escort. Anyway, we are here to find out the two tributes who will compete for this District in the 247th Annual Hunger Games. Before we begin, let's review all of your previous Victors.

"Let's start with Karlos Evelier, winner of the 197th Hunger Games. Next is Cractos Line, winner of the 216th Hunger games. Next, we have Ceres Deere, winner of the 221st Hunger Games. Now, the winner of the 226th Hunger Games, Bailey Willard. Next is Lukas Chell, Victor of the 236th Hunger Games. Next is Alaya Brelock, winner of the 240th Hunger Games. And most recently we have Cody Miller, winner of the 246th Hunger Games!" Ambrosius says, and each of the Victors stand up in turn to receive their applause. Cody Miller, the Victor of last year's Games, is so tiny it's hard to believe he's my age.

When each of the Victors have received their applause, Ambrosius shows us the same video we are forced to watch every year, which is about the dark days and how it was all the District's fault. It's so incredibly boring, you can't blame me for zoning out. However, the moment the video ends, I become fully focused and aware. I have to be, if I want to know who the tributes will be. And I hope so much that it is not me or any of my siblings.

"Now, what we have all been waiting for: the reaping. Let's find out who the tributes will be. How about we start with the boys this year?" Ambrosius excitedly hops over to the left of the stage, which is wear the big glass bowl lays. Ambrosius looks inside and greedily snatches up a slip of paper. He carries it over to the microphone where he unfolds it.

"Jimmy Kurton." Ambrosius reads, and I hear a few people (including Lora) gasp. Jimmy Kurton is one of the most popular kids at our school, just because he's so nice to everyone. He always plays tricks on teachers, which a lot of people find amusing. I look over across the aisle and see Jimmy walk out. He looks very casual, and even waves to some of the cameras. He stands next to Ambrosius on the stage and stares out into the audience with an indifferent expression.

"Very nice!" Ambrosius exclaims. "Are there any volunteers?" The crowd is silent, and Ambrosius moves on to the female bowl. I take a deep breath and begin hoping for the name he picks not to be mine. He plucks a name up and brings it over to his place in the center of the stage.

"Brynn Rye." He reads. I feel my entire body go numb as I process the words. Lora turns to me in shock. I slowly begin walking through the created path and up to the stage. I gaze out into the audience as Ambrosius asks for volunteers. As I expected, there is no one. I meet eyes with Gwen, who looks shocked. What will my family do without me? I realize Ambrosius has told us to shake hands, so I turn to Jimmy, who is holding out his hand for me to shake. He's a few inches shorter than me and pretty skinny. I'm thinking that he would be an easy kill, then shake the thought from my mind and shake his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the District Nine tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games: Brynn Rye and Jimmy Kurton!" The audience lets out a half-hearted applause, and two Peacekeepers grab us by our arms and march us into the Justice Building. They lead Jimmy into the first room on the left, and me into the first room on the right. The door locks behind me, and I am forced to wait in this elegantly decorated room.

All the furniture seems a little outdated, but I sit on the sofa anyway. I lay on my back and gaze up at the ceiling, not caring enough to admire my surroundings. It's been a few minutes when the door opens for the first time. I slide off the sofa and look up to see my entire family standing in the doorway. All have been crying, including Liam even though I doubt he knows what is going on. I step forward and wrap my arms around Della and Liam. Seconds later, I feel myself surrounded in hugs by the rest of my family. The sounds of all of their tears desperately makes me want to cry, but I know I can't allow myself to. I'll be filmed at the train station, and I can't appear weak.

"Please win, Brynn." Gwen whispers, her voice slightly muffled. I don't respond. We all know I'll be going up against much stronger people. My chances of winning are so small they're almost the same as my being reaped. Of course, that happened. I choke back a sob as my family piles off me.

"Here, take this as your token." Dad says, pulling an amber ring out of his pocket. "It was from your grandmother. You should keep it. I nod and slide it onto my finger. It's too hard for me to talk when I'm trying not to cry, so I simply hug my family again. The rest of the time they are with me all we do is hug and whispers goodbyes to each other. When the Peacekeepers come in to take them away, they all comply.

When they've all exited the room, I take a seat on the sofa. I wish I could just get this over with. I don't have many relationships with other people, so nobody else comes to say goodbye to me. I have to wait a while, though. I assume Jimmy has a lot of visitors. When the Peacekeeper finally comes in to escort me to the vehicle, I follow him without a second thought. I need to get out of the Justice Building.

The faster I get to the Games, the better. I need to get my death over with as soon as possible.

 **District Nine**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

When I arrive at Town Square, the check-in line is bare and almost non-existent. I begin to panic when I spot the silent crowd, all watching the stage apprehensively. I breathe a sigh of relief when I notice Ambrosius has not yet taken the stage. I run to a Peacekeeper and thrust my hand at them. I feel the light prick, and wince. They press my finger into the booklet, and start to wave me on but I've already run past. I sprint down the aisle and skid into the sixteen year old's section just as Ambrosius begins to walk up the stage. I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing I'm not too late.

"Good morning, District Nine." Ambrosius starts. "As usual, I am honored to be here in your wonderful District. Although, I hope to one day be promoted to District One, like any sane escort. Anyway, we are here to find out the two tributes who will compete for this District in the 247th Annual Hunger Games. Before we begin, let's review all of your previous Victors." He takes out a sheet of paper to read off of, even though I'm sure he's had our Victors memorized by now.

"Let's start with Karlos Evelier, winner of the 197th Hunger Games. Next is Cractos Line, winner of the 216th Hunger games. Next, we have Ceres Deere, winner of the 221st Hunger Games. Now, the winner of the 226th Hunger Games, Bailey Willard. Next is Lukas Chell, Victor of the 236th Hunger Games. Next is Alaya Brelock, winner of the 240th Hunger Games. And most recently we have Cody Miller, winner of the 246th Hunger Games!" I clap in rhythm with everyone else.

It's strange to see Cody up there with the other Victors. I didn't really know him before he won, but I recognized him when he was chosen. He was the tiny, quiet boy who sat by himself during lunch. I invited him to sit lunch with my friends once, and he agreed. That was the most I knew about him before he was chosen. I later found out that he has two sisters and worked in the fields. He was apparently a good student, but now he no longer has to participate in school. Victors aren't supposed to, since they have no reason to work in our main industry, which our school focuses on.

When Cody was drawn, nobody really cared. He and his District partner were just the average District Nine tributes: weak and forgettable. Everyone immediately marked them as Bloodbath tributes. They made no impressions during their chariot rides or interviews. They both got training scores of five. Like everyone expected, the female tribute from District Nine died in the Bloodbath. But Cody somehow escaped with a backpack and a spear he could barely use. The commentators assumed everyone had overlooked him, and they were right.

In the past, there have been tributes who purposely make others overlook them and don't reveal their hidden talents until they are in the arena. Cody wasn't like that. Cody was just basic and weak. He almost died of hunger countless times, and during any run-ins with another tribute, he scaled a tree. That was his strategy for his whole Games. The Capitol was very disappointed when he won.

I realize my thinking about Cody has distracted me through the entire video about the dark days, which isn't too bad, considering the video always puts half the audience to sleep. Ambrosius announces that he'll draw the male tribute first, and I immediately begin to panic. I wasn't expecting the boys to be chosen first. I know it doesn't matter, but the surprise terrifies me. I normally like surprises, but not when they scare me.

I hold my breath as Ambrosius excitedly picks a name from the bowl. He carries it back over to the microphone and unfolds it at a painfully slow pace. He reads it once before speaking aloud. "Jimmy Kurton." He reads.

My heart speeds up and I feel as though my legs have been turned to jelly, but I manage to walk into the aisle almost looking bored. I give a meek wave to one of the cameras, and although it is only a minute, it feels like an hour before I'm up on the stage next to Ambrosius. The entire crowd is looking at me, and I feel self-conscious, and I check to make sure my suit looks okay.

Ambrosius walks over to the girl's bowl and I bite my lip as I wait to see who will be entering the arena with me. Ambrosius draws a name from the bowl and walks back next to me. I resist the urge to peer over his shoulder to be the first to find out. "Brynn Rye."

I watch as a girl from my grade emerges from the sixteen year old section. She moves up next to us looking shocked. Why wouldn't she be, though? We're both astonished that out of thousands we were the unlucky two. Ambrosius asks for volunteers, and as usual, nobody bothers to take our place. I feel my last chance of freedom disappear, but I do my best to not let my disappointment show on my face.

"Shake hands, children!" Ambrosius tells us, and I reach out my hand to Brynn. After a moment's hesitation, she shakes it. She's a few inches taller than me, which I realize with alarm. I don't know why it scares me, but it does. I guess it's the knowledge she could destroy me in a fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the District Nine tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games: Brynn Rye and Jimmy Kurton!" We let go of each other's hands, and watch as the audience dejectedly claps for us.

I turn around and see a Peacekeeper behind me. They roughly grab me by the crook of my elbow and march me into the Justice Building. I've never been in the Justice Building before, so I'm sad that this is my first (and probably my last) time here. I'm brought into the first room on the left, and the dark wood door slams shut behind me. After a moment, I hear the lock click.

I glance around at the extravagantly decorated room. It could use some redecorating, but I'm sure nobody wants to waste money doing that, since it's used twice a year. I sit on the sofa silently, and ignore the tears that begin to roll down my cheeks. How could this happen to me? I never took any tesserae, and it was so unlikely…

 _Well someone had to do it._

The door opens, jolting me out of my thoughts. It's my family. Of course. They usually let in family first. Mom runs forward and wraps her arms around me, burying me in a giants hug. Dad is next to hug me. It's just the three of us until they pull away and I can see my grandparents and Emma hovering around.

"Jimmy!" Grandma cries, and rushing forward. She tightens me in a giant hug, which I gladly accept. I don't want to fathom the idea that I'll never see her again. I feel my tears begin again, and she tightens her grip. A second later I feel a large set of arms close around us both, and it can only be Grandpa.

"I don't want to go." I sob, and then begin repeating it over and over. My saying it is useless, but it somehow makes me feel better to say it out loud. Grandma strokes my caramel hair and whispers that she knows over and over again until my tears have been soaked up. Realizing that our time is limited, she pulls away. We must have less than thirty seconds left, and that time is reserved for my little sister. Emma walks over to me and wraps me in another hug. I gladly accept, and wrap my arms around her tiny body. After a few seconds she pulls away. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her tiny rubber ball which she likes to bounce around the house. She holds it out to me, and after a moment I accept the gift.

"Use it as your token." She tells me just as a Peacekeeper bursts in. My parents and grandparents begin to exit, but Emma throws herself onto me and holds tight. "Don't make them take me away!" She shouts, as a Peacekeeper walks over. They easily pry her off of me. They drag her out of the room, and I fight my natural urge to chase after her, to make sure she's okay. Before I can, the door slams shut again, cutting off her screams.

I stare at where my sister was moments before, and don't move until my next visitor comes in.

I don't care about the rest of my visitors. Most are people from school I kind of know who just want to say goodbye to me. Their visits are short, but time stacks up. I doubt Brynn is still getting visitors, and I feel guilty for keeping her trapped in the room. When my last distant friend has left, a Peacekeeper comes in to take me away. I gladly accept.

I follow the Peacekeeper out the back of the Justice Building, where a car is waiting for us. The Peacekeeper opens the door for me, and I slide in next to Ambrosius. Brynn is on his other side. The door slams shut and the car immediately takes off, leaving a cloud of dust behind us.

I press my face against the glass of the window and watch my home slip away. I tighten my grip on Emma's rubber ball. I have to win this. For my sister.

 **I said that this would be posted on Monday, but things got busier (and I got lazier). I finally stopped putting this off, since I was perfectly capable of writing this, so here's the District Nine reaping! Obviously, the District Ten reaping is next, but I'm not sure when it will be posted. I'm guessing it will be on Saturday, but as you've probably learned by now, I'm really inconsistent. None of my Reapings will ever take more than a week, though.**

 **I don't have much to say. I still need faceclaims, but I doubt my reminders are helping. I also want to point out that while Emma had a dream that Jimmy was reaped, she's not a psychic. She's also had a dream every year before, and he wasn't chosen then. It's just her nerves. Thank you to** _ **Smiley**_ **for Brynn and** _ **MonkeyPower435**_ **for Jimmy!**

 **1\. How many siblings does Brynn have and what are their names?**

 **2\. What color is Jimmy's hair?**

 **3\. Who is the most recent Victor?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you review.**

 **\- Lilah**


	16. District Ten Reaping

**District 10**

 **George Fraga**

The streets of District Ten are bustling with solemn people. As today is the Reaping, everyone is distracted and in a bad mood. Perfect for me. I slink along, squeezing past people with bags filled with food. I set my sights on a tall man wearing a crisp suit. He's carrying a bag, and I can even see the bread poking out from the top. I begin moving toward him, pretending to not look where I'm going. I crash into him, and as I do, I snatch the bread loaf from his bag. I turn around to face him, stuffing the bread up the back of my shirt as I do. The man looks at me in disgust and annoyance.

"Watch it." He orders irritably, and walks on. I pick up my pace as fast as possible without running. I don't want to be anywhere near the man when he realizes his bread is missing. I smile in success. I'm getting even better at stealing from people. I don't need much food today, since later I'll be on a train to the Capitol, but stealing has become a sport for me. The more extravagant thing I steal, the more points I earn. Bread? 5 points. A wallet? 20 points. Jewelry? 30 points. In this game that I play, I am always the winner.

I hear the irate shout in the background of the man. He must have just realized his bread is missing. _Good luck finding me,_ I think, as I move out of the center of the street and begin trekking beside a large woman. She looks at me in pity. She must think I'm worried about the Reaping, being thirteen and all. Unknown to her, I'm going to volunteer. Why would I worry? I glance down at her purse, which must be expensive. I couldn't steal her purse-I'd definitely be caught. But I'm sure her wallet will be in there, perfectly easy to grab hold of. It's not like she'd ever suspect me of stealing it. She still thinks I'm a scared little kid.

I slowly inch closer to her and look up at the building tops as I approach her. I need to look distracted when bumping into her. I crash into her and immediately slide my hand into her purse and begin grappling for a wallet. My hands close around leather, and I yank it up, sliding it into my underwear. The lady looks at me in surprise, and for a minute I think she realizes she's been robbed. But then she gives me another sympathetic smile and continues walking. I grin in triumph. 25 points so far! A good number for the morning, but I'd love to get fifty or more on my last day of being poor.

I look around for my next victim. Jewelry would be the best thing to steal, so I begin searching for someone wearing something. Jewelry is the hardest, because unlike bread and money, it's normally attached to a person. I have two options: my normal strategy of slipping it off without anyone noticing or yanking it off and running. Both are risky because the person is less likely to notice with the first strategy, but I don't get a head start of running off. The second strategy will always be realized, but I get a head start. The jewelry will break in that strategy, but here in District Ten the jewels are usually just as expensive as the actual necklace.

I spot a lady dressed in very fancy clothing. She wears a very thick fur coat over what appears to be some sort of Capitol fashion, with it's bright colors. Her face is almost hidden from a scarf and hat. It's a bit chilly in the mornings here, but this is a very extreme precaution. Even thick coats are uncommon, much less scarfs and hats. She's sure to be wearing jewelry though. I approach her, trying to locate some kind of jewel on her. I catch a glimpse of her hands, which are holding tight to a handbag. She's wearing pure white gloves, not yet stained from the dirt of our District. Around both of her hands are many bracelets. There are so many to choose from, so I decide to just go with every single bracelet on her left wrist.

I slowly sneak toward her, easily matching her slow pace. Her high heels keep getting stuck in the cracks in our cobblestone street. I reach her, walking like normal before suddenly grabbing hold of her bracelets and taking off. I hear the snap as they break off her wrist, and her shout of surprise. I turn around and see the woman's clear face. I gasp in shock when I realize it is our escort, Renee Klaiar. I begin laughing at the irony, but am forced to stop when four Peacekeepers chase after me.

I rush through the crowd, dodging people. I keep switching my direction to throw the Peacekeepers off, but they're not fazed. Luckily, I'm fast and can easily switch paths. As I run, I stick the jewelry in the pocket of my corduroy pants. The wallet in my underwear is uncomfortable to run with, but I ignore it. I hear the shouts and pounding footsteps of the Peacekeepers behind me, and risk a glance behind. I only see three now, so I assume the other must have gotten lost in the panic. I realize I'm running toward Town Square, when I should be going toward my house. I take a sharp turn through an alley and onto the next street, this time going the opposite direction.

I was hoping that would lose the Peacekeepers, but all three emerge from the alley, continuing to chase after me. I realize with alarm that they are now flanked by two more. I begin to regret stealing from our escort. While it was amusing at first, Peacekeepers are especially protective when it comes to escorts. If it had been a normal citizen of District Ten, only one Peacekeeper might have come after me, maybe none at all. They don't care about our well-being, but they do care about the Capitol's.

The back of my shirt begins to become untucked, which I normally wouldn't care about, except the bread is in there. I reach behind me to re-tuck my shirt, hoping it will hold long enough for me to escape the Peacekeepers. I begin to run out of breath, but I'm still some ways away from my house. I decide I'll try to lose them. I begin running diagonally so I can hide myself behind others, who have been clearing the path for me during the chase. I dive into an empty alleyway and crouch behind some trash cans.

I watch as the Peacekeepers run past the opening of the alleyway, and seconds later hear their confused shouts. Not wanting to stick around for their search, I begin scaling the brick wall blocking the exit. Luckily I'm a good climber, and the bricks have chipped enough handholds for me. I swing my first leg over the top just as a Peacekeepers pokes his head into the entrance of the alley. He sees me and begins shouting for his comrades. I immediately throw the rest of myself over the top and land on the street hard. A few people look at me, confused, but then look away. Kids always take shortcuts, so this isn't very unusual.

I run along the street away from the alleyway. I don't know whether the Peacekeepers will be able to climb the wall, but I don't want to take any chances. My house is in the outskirts, so it will take me awhile to get there.

I grin to myself. 55 points. Not too shabby.

 **District 10**

 **Lexi Holstein**

Curled up on the sofa, I stare intently at the television set. A ratty blanket is pulled around me as I watch the best Capitol TV show, Love of a Rivertrance. It features Emilia Rivertrance, who is in love with Hektor Meadowhaze. I lean forward in my seat, captured by the breath-taking plot, vivid colors, and best of all-amazing costumes.

When I grow up, I want to be a fashion designer in the Capitol. Especially for the Hunger Games. All of their costumes are so beautiful. Even years after, I still watch the recaps of the Chariot Rides and interviews to admire the gorgeous costumes put together by all the talented stylists. I wish I had costumes as good as those, but all I have are the cheap second-hand clothes Mama had to buy at the market. It grosses me out to think that someone I don't know wore the same nightgown I am now.

Mama had me when she was only fifteen. We have never had much money, so we're forced to live in this ratty run-down house in the center of District Ten, which is always bustling with people and the houses are tight and clumped together. I envy the richer people who own farms in the outer parts of the District. Everyone here are either merchants or work at a meat-packing factory. Mama is unfortunately one of the latter.

We don't have many nice things, and Mama could barely afford the run-down television set I now watch. It isn't great, and sometimes loses signal, but it entertains me enough so that I always watch it.

I look over my shoulder and into the kitchen, where Mama is making breakfast. Our lack of money means we have to get the lousy ingredients, but Mama usually makes it work into something that tastes pretty good. Usually the only ingredients we can afford are porridge and bread. However, on Christmas we get fruit.

I don't get any benefits of Parcel days. Our last Victor was when I was three, and I have no memory of it. According to Mama, they are wonderful. Mama appears from the kitchen holding two plates. She has her long, ashy blonde hair down around her shoulder. Normally it's up in a bun, since it's required at the meat-packing factory. But today is a day off work.

Mama smiles and sits beside me, handing me a plate. Piled on it is a scoop of warm porridge, and a single slice of bread. I realize with amazement that there is butter spread on it. I look up at Mama with an amazed expression, and she laughs a little.

"I saved up all month. I barely used the butter this morning, so we'll have more for the rest of the week." She explains, and I gasp in amazement. Butter all week? I want to savor my bread, but I gulp it down in second. I glance at Mama, worried that she'll be mad, but she merely laughs. "What are we watching?" She asks, gesturing to the television.

"Love of a Rivertrance." I respond. Mama looks confused, so I explain further. "It's about a girl who falls in love with the President's son. It stars Adira Blaine."

"I didn't know President Chorley had a son. I thought he just had daughters."

"This is a different president. President Cian Meadowhaze." I respond, and Mama simply nods, even though she's obviously still befuddled. She doesn't get a lot of time to watch television, since she spends most of her time working hard at the meat packing factory.

As we watch the television, I eat my porridge. It's bland, but I don't care, especially since the taste of butter lingers on my tongue. Mama seems confused the whole time, but I completely disappear into the world of Emilia and Hektor and even Euphrasia. When Mama switches off the television and shakes me to snap out of my focus, I'm extremely disappointed.

I trudge into the bathroom to take a shower. I switch on the water, and it immediately begins streaming down into the tub. I step in, annoyed with the coldness of the water. I rub my red eyes, and begin to wake up. I grab a bar of soap and quickly begin lathering myself up. I rub the bar in my hair as well, creating a load of bubbles around my head.

I step under the water stream, and feel the water run over my body, washing away all of the dirt and bubbles. When I'm sure the last of the soap has made it down the drain, I switch off the water.

I step out of the bathtub and begin drying myself off. The ragged towel manages to get rid of most of the water, and I wrap it around my body, tucking it into place. I wipe the condensation off the mirror so I can see myself. I use a comb to straighten out my mousy brown hair. As I do so, I imagine being in the Hunger Games with a prep team who could design my hair into curls and braids and any design you could think of.

Alas, I have no such talent and am forced to merely brush my hair so it is completely straight, and hovers right above my shoulders. I quickly tab a bit of toothpaste on my toothbrush and scrub at my teeth. When they are sparkly white, I spit out the revolting paste. I pride myself on my teeth, since they are one of the only things I can control. I flash my best smile, and decide I look well.

I make my way into the room I share with Mama and begin looking through my dresser. I don't have any fancy clothes, so I am forced to wear my school uniform. It consists of a white blouse, a plaid shirt, and black tights. I pull it all on, and straighten it out.

I walk into the kitchen, where Mama is waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" She asks, and I nod. We walk side by side into the street towards the Reaping.

 **District 10**

 **George Fraga**

I walk through the streets with my head down. I'm not sure whether the Peacekeepers will recognize me. If they do, they can't exactly do anything about it, though. As an eligible teenager, they can't arrest me before the Reapings. They could arrest me afterwards, except for the fact that I'll be a tribute. They can't touch any tributes. And when I return home I'll be untouchable. Realizing that there's nothing the Peacekeepers can do about me, I hold my head high. One of the check-in Peacekeepers has his helmet off and is staring at me in shock. Sure that it is one of the chasers, I specifically walk over to his line.

The lines are long, since I arrived around the time most of the others did. The line slowly crawls forward, and takes a while before I reach the Peacekeeper. He is still looking at me in shock. He definitely is new. Not only is he very young, but he doesn't look strong at all and is staring at me as if he's unsure of what to do with me. I smirk at him, and jab my palm at him, my fingers spread wide and ready to be pricked.

The Peacekeeper hesitantly takes hold of my hand and gets out his needle. He jams it into my finger, and I don't even wince. He removes the needle, and a tiny bead of blood develops at the tip of my finger. The Peacekeeper presses my hand into the booklet, and scans it. The scanner scans my blood, then appears with my name. I can tell the Peacekeeper is remembering my name for later, when he thinks he will have to arrest me.

He waves me past and I walk into the pen of people. It's separated by age group, with the oldest at the front. Being thirteen, I barely have to walk before reaching my group. I slide in between a group of nervous looking boys, and they all look shocked at my clearly determined expression. Everyone in my age group are such wusses, all sure that they will be chosen. I roll my eyes as they whisper among each other in terrified tones about how they think they will be chosen. I almost want to inform them that I'll be volunteering just so they'll shut up, but restrain myself. I want my volunteering to be a surprise for everyone.

I watch the stage with boredom as more people file in. After a while, our escort, Renee Klaiar takes the stage. I smirk when I see that she looks very distressed and not at all chipper like she normally is. I'm sure it's because of the lack of bracelets on her left wrist. I almost laugh at the thought of how she'll look when I volunteer. Thrilled? Scared? Either way, I'll get a lot of happiness out of it.

"District Ten," She begins in a bland, monotone voice. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 247th Annual Hunger Games. This year will be one of the best yet, I'm sure. Before we begin, let's review your living mentors. First we have Paul Drivet, Victor of the 187th Hunger Games. Next is Rosita Wiley, Victor of the 196th Hunger Games. Third, the Victor of the 214th Hunger Games: Butch Mahoney. Next, the Victor of the 220th Hunger Games: Ewan Schofield. Fifth is Dakota Pollock, Victor of the 225th Hunger Games. As we all remember, the 225th Hunger Games was a Quarter Quell. The twist to those Games was that each tribute would go in with a sibling, who they could possibly win with if both were alive at the end. Our sixth Victor is Dakota's younger brother, Furr Pollock, also a 225th Hunger Games winner. Last we have our most recent Victor, Pippa Woodruff, Victor of the 238th Hunger Games, nine years ago. Let's hope that this year we'll have another Victor to add to the list."

 _Indeed, Renee, indeed. However, maybe you'll change your mind when you see who your tribute is._

"Now, after appreciating all of your past Victors, let's watch a video appreciating Panem." I roll my eyes and groan, earning a few stares from my neighboring thirteen year olds. Everybody hates the video, but very few people have the guts to state their opinion. A screen rolls down from above the Justice Building, blocking the Victors and mayor, and almost hitting Renee in the head. I almost laugh aloud, but I don't want to draw attention to myself before I volunteer, so I limit myself to a quiet chuckle. Renee steps aside so she stand in front of the screen, and the projector turns on, playing the video.

As usual, the video talks about the dark days and how they were miserable for everyone. They don't show any footage from the actual war, but they do show some rubble of ruined parts of the Districts, and keep showing District Thirteen repeatedly. District Thirteen is widely believed to be alive and a regular District underground, but the idea has not been confirmed by the Capitol. I wish District Thirteen would have to go into the Hunger Games, that would make it interesting. The video continues to play. The only difference year after year is that the video is narrated by our current president. According to some other people who have been alive longer, the words stay the same. President Chorley tries to sound really serious, but keep giggling over the pictures of dead bodies, which at least provides some amusement. It's been said by a lot of people that President Chorley is a child, and doesn't deserve to be in office. I don't care about who our leader is as long as I'm treated with respect after I win the Hunger Games.

The ends with the Capitol seal, then the screen goes blank. The screen rolls right back up to where it was originally, revealing our mayor and Victors once more. Renee steps back to her place behind the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now draw the names of the tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games. Let's mix it up a little this time. Boys first!" Renee announces, and I get excited. I get my chance to volunteer even sooner! Renee crosses the stage over to the big glass bowl that represents the boys. She eagerly snatches up a name, looking much more alive than she did at the beginning of her speech. She brings it over to the microphone and unfolds it.

"Emmett Moon." She reads, and a shriek comes from the audience. A tiny boy appears from the eighteen year old's section, using crutches to walk up to the stage. He has a bandage wrapped around his ankle, which I assume is broken. He struggles up the stage, and nobody offers him help. Finally, after a painful image of the boy trying to move up the stairs, a Peacekeepers walks over and easily lifts him up to the top. The boy, crying, moves beside Renee, not even trying to cover his tears. "Excellent!" Renee says, although she clearly looks disappointed that she has a definite Bloodbath. Little does she know that she won't be escorting him… "Are there any volunteers?" She asks hopefully, although clearly not expecting anything.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, and shove my way through the crowd and into the aisle. A flash of recognition comes over Renee's face, then she places me as the kid who stole her bracelet. Not wanting to say anything out loud, she simply glares at me as I cockily strut up to the stage. A few people look confused that someone of such a young age volunteered, but they don't know I've trained for this the past four years. The boy utters a sigh of relief and quickly hops to the stairs. He's clearly relieved that he's escaped the Reapings. I pass him as I walk up the stairs. His hesitating at the top bothers me, and I shove him down. He lets out a squeal and a cry as he crashes onto the stone below. Everyone gasps, but nobody can do anything about their newest tribute. I stand next to Renee, who is still staring daggers at me. "What is your name, boy?" She asks with clear contempt.

"George Fraga." I say with confidence. "I'm going to be the next Victor of the Hunger Games. Watch out."

"Wonderful." Renee mutters angrily, and puts on a mask of excitement. "Now let's see who will be joining this boy!" I bet she hopes she'll find someone who can kill me, but I doubt anyone can. Her wishes are futile. She makes her way to the female's bowl and reaches in to snatch up a name. She brings it back over to the microphone and unfolds it. She reads it once in her head before reading aloud. "Vivian State."

A large, powerful-looking girl emerges from the eighteen year old's section. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she looks very angry. I spare a glance at Renee, and see that she looks very pleased with her female. I know that she thinks the girl will easily be able to kill me, but I know differently.

"Brilliant!" Renee exclaims, not faking her excitement. "Are there any volunteers?" I roll my eyes at her impossible expectations. Like anyone else would have the guts to volunteer, especially with me in the Games.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone shout, and my eyes practically pop out of my skull. From the twelve year old's section a tiny girl emerges. She looks so weak and frail, I can't imagine any reason she would volunteer. And now she's stealing my thunder. I was supposed to be the only volunteer in this District, maybe even in all the outer Districts, but now this girl has come along and taken all the attention from me. The previous female tribute looks relieved as she leaps off the stage and back into her section, but Renee looks extremely disappointed as the girl makes her way up. I'm sure she's disappointed that she has a criminal and a twelve year old as her tributes, even if they were both volunteering. The girl skips up onto the stage and takes her place next to Renee.

"What's your name?" Renee asks, not bothering to hide her disappointed. The girl doesn't seem to notice Renee's obvious disappointment, though.

"Lexi Holstein." The girl says confidently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce your tributes for District Ten: Lexi Holstein and George Fraga." The audience lets out a brief applause, and while they do so I am forced to shake Lexi's hand. I lean over and take her outstretched hand. She's smiling very widely, but I just glare at her. I use my finger to shake her tiny palm, and when I let go I wipe them off on my pants. I turn around to see a Peacekeeper appear from behind. He grabs hold of my elbow and drags me into the Justice Building, even though I am perfectly capable of walking in there myself.

The Peacekeeper escorts me into the second room on the left. They slam the door closed behind me, and I hear the lock click. Stupid Peacekeepers. If I volunteered, why would I try to escape? I take a seat on the plush furniture and await the Peacekeepers to come in to escort me to the train station. I will have no visitors. I don't have any friends, and my parents abandoned me when I was little.

Just like I suspected, nobody arrives to say goodbye to me. Smart of them. I don't want anyone saying goodbye to me. If they did, I might kill them out of anger. Who has the nerve to say goodbye when I'll be back in a few weeks? After a few minutes, a Peacekeeper comes in to escort me to the train station. I suppose Lexi didn't have many guests, either. They take me out the back of the Justice Building, where a car is waiting. The Peacekeeper opens the door for me, and I slide in to the far side. Moments later, Renee and Lexi come in. Renee doesn't look too thrilled about having to sit next to me, and I notice with amusement that she's clutching her purse tightly and has removes all her jewelry.

I adjust the glasses on my nose. I don't need them. In fact, I've never worn them before. However, the Gamemakers don't know that. They allow glasses in the Hunger Games, and these glasses will be my token/weapon. If I break them, then I automatically have a weapon. The Gamemakers are such idiots. So many tributes have brought in token that could be used as weapons. I'm just the smartest to use it.

I glance past the rigid Renee at my District partner. She smiles at me with a wide mouth. I grin back, and she looks pleased. However, I'm not smiling for the same reason she is. I know that she'll be my first kill in the Hunger Games.

 **District 10**

 **Lexi Holstein**

I leave Mama off as we approach the line. Living close to Town Square, we've gotten here fairly early and the line is still short. I scurry behind a tall boy and after a few people get checked in, it's my turn. I hand the Peacekeeper my hand.

Normally the Peacekeepers wear helmets, but today none of them are. I guess it's because it's pretty warm here, and the helmets must be stifling. My Peacekeeper, a young-ish man with red hair, takes my hand and jams his needle into it. A drop of blood appears at the tip, and I wince. I've never been checked in before, and I didn't realize it hurt.

The man presses my finger into a booklet. I watch, impressed, as he scan my blood stain and my name appears. He waves me on, and I walk right past him, into the roped in area. I look back, hoping to see Mama, but she's disappeared in the crowd. The sections have the oldest closest to the stage, so I'm immediately in the twelve year old section. The sections have barely filled, so I have plenty of space. I stand near the aisle, since it seems the least cramped.

On our stage are our past Victors. I've memorized all of them and their costumes during the Games. I've also memorized their strategies, but that isn't very important. Our mayor sits at the opposite end of the stage, with his wife. Both of his children are eligible this year, and he looks worried. I try to remember their ages, but I don't have the same memory for our mayor than for the Hunger Games.

I watch as people crowd in, and my section slowly fills up. I'm nearly crushed by the time our escort, Renee Klaiar, walks up the stage. This year she's sporting an enviable dress of spring and forest green. Her mousy brown hair has been styled up into a cloud around her face. I admire Renee, especially because she doesn't bother with wigs. Knowing that we have the same hair color puts a smile on my face.

"District Ten, welcome to the Reaping for the 247th Annual Hunger Games." She begins. I frown slightly, realizing that her voice does not contain it's usual pep. This is uncommon among escorts, especially Renee.

"This year will be one of the best yet, I'm sure. Before we begin, let's review your living mentors. First we have Paul Drivet, Victor of the 187th Hunger Games. Next is Rosita Wiley, Victor of the 196th Hunger Games. Third, the Victor of the 214th Hunger Games: Butch Mahoney. Next, the Victor of the 220th Hunger Games: Ewan Schofield. Fifth is Dakota Pollock, Victor of the 225th Hunger Games. As we all remember, the 225th Hunger Games was a Quarter Quell. The twist to those Games was that each tribute would go in with a sibling, who they could possibly win with if both were alive at the end. Our sixth Victor is Dakota's younger brother, Furr Pollock, also a 225th Hunger Games winner. Last we have our most recent Victor, Pippa Woodruff, Victor of the 238th Hunger Games, nine years ago.

"Let's hope that this year we'll have another Victor to add to the list. Now, after appreciating all of your past Victors, let's watch a video appreciating Panem." The screen unrolls from above the Justice Building, and the video begins. I watch the screen with sorrow, pitying the people in ragged clothes. The orphans are sad, too. I watch as the video shows the ruins of District Thirteen. A lot of people think District Thirteen survived and is currently alive and well, but I disagree. Why would they get to live free? And how do they get food?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now draw the names of the tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games. Let's mix it up a little this time. Boys first!" Renee exclaims, and I am glad to see that she has regained her former pep. She crosses the stage over to the boy's bowl, and dips her hand in. She walks back over to the microphone with a slip of paper in hand. "Emmett Moon." She reads.

A cry comes from the crowd, and I turn around, trying to find the source. It's a middle-aged woman standing at the edge of the ropes. She looks shocked and tears are running down her face. The man next to her puts his arm around her. I look back at the stage in time to see a boy with a broken foot being helped up the stage by a Peacekeeper. He hobbles over next to Renee. She asks for volunteers, and I expect there to be none. However, I hear a shout come from the thirteen year olds section.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He shouts and walks down the aisle up to the stage. He accidentally knocks into the other boy, who tumbles down the stairs. I feel bad for him, but am more focused on the male tribute. He's very small, and does not seem to be a threat at all. I wonder why he volunteered? Renee asks for his name, and he responds: "George Fraga. I'm going to be the next Victor of the Hunger Games. Watch out."

"Wonderful." Renee says, but her dull emotion has resurfaces. "Now, let's see who the girl will be." As she cross over to the girl's bowl, I get to thinking. If I volunteered, I could win and bring back a bunch of money for Mama. Not only that, I'd be famous like Emilia Rivertrance. I could be a stylist in the Hunger Games. I could break through this bubble that is District Ten.

Refocusing my attention to the stage, I see a large girl lumber up. Renee must have already drawn the girl's name. "Are there any volunteers?" Renee asks. Nobody responds, and Renee is about to move on. Before she can, I push past a few girls into the aisle.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, and the audience gasps. Two volunteers in one Reaping? They're so blessed. I skip up to the stage and stand next to Renee.

"What's your name?" Renee asks me, angling the microphone down so I can speak into it.

"Lexi Holstein." I respond, and flash my best smile at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce your tributes for District Ten: Lexi Holstein and George Fraga." Renee announces, and I turn to George. I hold out my hand, and after a moment he tentatively shakes it, using only his fingers. I give him a giant smile, but he must not see it, because he only glares back. I think we would make good allies in the arena. I'll pitch the idea to him later.

He drops my hand, and I turn around to see a Peacekeeper walking over to me. I skip over to him, and he places his hand on the small of my back to lead me inside. He brings me into the first room on the right, and closes the door behind me.

The room is decorated with expensive furniture, but it looks like it would need to be remodeled. I take a seat on the sofa, and it's only a few minutes before Mama enters. Her face is tear stained and she looks surprisingly heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" I ask, as Mama walks over and gives me a large hug.

"Why would you volunteer?" She chokes out, pulling away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"You practically volunteered to die!" She shouts, starting to get angry.

"No I didn't. I'm going to win and return home with riches." Mama sighs and plops down on the sofa next to me.

"Lexi…" She sighs, and doesn't say anything, just buries her head in her hands. When it seems like all our time has been used up, she pulls out a fake gold necklace. I recognize it as our only family heirloom and I gasp in surprise. Mama is usually very careful about me not touching it, since it's so valuable. "Take this. As your token." She says, and places it around my neck. I look at it in awe.

"I love you, Lexi. Goodbye." Mama says as a Peacekeeper enters. She kisses me on a cheek one last time, and obediently follow him out. The door closes, but opens again moments later. This time it isn't a visitor, but a Peacekeeper. He comes in and grabs hold of my arm. He drags me though the back of the Justice Building, and leads me to a car.

I sit beside Renee, and the door slams closed.

 **The Capitol**

 **Renee Klaiar**

I walk through the hallway of the Justice Building, listening as the crowd retreats behind me. I pull on my fur jacket, shivering. Why is this District so cold? I mean, I constantly feel cold, even in the Capitol, but this District feels especially cold. Passing the room which George was let into, I begin to glare again.

George Fraga is a selfish little criminal. I swear, he will not make it past the first few minutes of the Hunger Games.

He will win these Games over my dead body.

 **There was the District Ten Reaping! I'm glad I was able to post it quickly, and without delay. Thank you to** _ **krasnymak**_ **for Lexi, and** _ **fandomsgeorg**_ **for George. They were both really easy to write for, and I can't wait to see more of them both. The District Eleven Reaping will hopefully be posted tomorrow, but I'm a lazy person. Tell me what you think of both these characters. Only two Reapings to go!**

 **1\. How many points did George earn in his stealing game?**

 **2\. What age did Lexi's mother give birth to her?**

 **3\. What was the twist the the 225th Hunger Games?**

 **\- Lilah**


	17. District Eleven Reaping

**District Eleven**

 **Kalina Eden**

I breathe in deeply and open my eyes. The sun streams in through the window and beats down on my bed, reminding me that it's morning. I let out a yawn and sit up in my bed, gazing out the window at the huge field outside. Nobody's working on it today, since it's a holiday. Daddy always complains about the holidays, stating that workers should always be working to rake in money for us. I enjoy watching workers from my bedroom window in the morning. Not for long, though, it gets super boring.

The sound of my little brother, Royal, racing down the hall is my cue to get out of bed. I throw off my thick, plush blankets and swing my legs out of bed. I'm glad that the floor is warm. Sometimes Daddy forgets to turn on the heating during the night and the floor gets chilly, despite us living in possibly the hottest District of all.

I trudge down the stairs, still weary from sleep. The smell of breakfast greets me, and immediately perks me up. The smell of bacon sizzling always cheers me up, even if it's the day of the Reaping. Seated around the table are my mother and Royal. Daddy is cooking in the kitchen. He's become obsessed with cooking since he doesn't do much else in the day. Despite owning quite a large farm, he's never worked in his life. He inherited the farm from Grampa, and the only time he acknowledges its existence is when paying the workers and collecting the money or bragging about it (which I suppose happens quite often).

I sit down between Royal and Mom. Mom is bubbly and excited, like usual. Royal is zoning out, like usual. I look up eagerly as Daddy enters the room, each hand balancing a plate. He sets them in front of me in Royal, and I place my napkin in my lap. Royal snaps back into reality, and is delighted at the food in front of him. He grabs his fork and digs right in, despite the reminders from Mom about using good table manners.

I pick up my own fork and gaze down at the food in front of me. I lick my lips in anticipation, then remember that Mom frowns upon that, and stop. I spear my bacon (Mom refuses to allow us to pick it up with our fingers, even though that's much easier) and take a bite. Pleasure spreads in my mouth, and I'm about to take another bite when the bacon falls off the fork and into my lap.

"Whoops." I say, and throw the bacon back onto the plate. "Thank god for the napkin!" I say, at Mom's terrified expression. She's extremely serious about stains and such. Daddy arrives with two plates in his hands. He sets one in front of Mom, and sits on my other side with the other.

"How is it?" He asks, excited. My mouth is full, so I hold up a thumb in reply. He looks very pleased as he begins eating from his own plate.

"So." Mom starts as soon as we've all begun eating. "Kali, Royal, are you nervous about the Reaping?"

"Why, do you think we'll be chosen?" Royal asks, looking nervous. He quickly wipes a bit of bacon grease off his chin, looking at Mom with genuine worry.

"Of course not." I assure. "The only people who will be chosen are those that are poor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the ones who have to take tesserae and stuff. We'll be fine." Royal seems relieved, and resumes eating. I finish with my bacon and move onto the scrambled eggs, while Mom and Daddy begin chatting about something I don't care about. I think it's gossip about the mayor or something. I'm not against gossip, but I have no interest when it concerns our ancient mayor.

I finish up eating, eager to get dressed for the Reaping. It's the one day of year when I can get dressed up without people judging me. Almost everyone in this District is dirt poor, and they all get jealous whenever I wear nice clothing. I pick up my plate and bring it over to the sink. I place it on the counter and head upstairs.

I've thought about my outfit for a while now, but I still haven't decided. Delaying the inevitable decision, I step into the bathroom first, and switch on the shower. As usual, I wait for the water to warm up before even daring to step inside. The drops of water are nice, but I can't help think about how better it would be in the Capitol when I'm a famous singer.

I have it all planned out: I'll become known for my singing, and be relocated to the Capitol for my Career. I'll be a hit and rake in the riches until I'm old (like thirty or so), and marry Justice Tate, who plays Hektor Meadowhaze on Love of a Rivertrance. Meanwhile, in District Eleven, Royal will inherit the farm and take care of our parents until they unavoidably die.

I soak in the water, getting lost in the fantasy. I get caught up in the details, like what color roses I'll want at Justice and I's wedding. Finally, I snap out of the daydream, and realize that I've been standing in the water so long it's turning cold. I look down in horror and see that my fingertips have turned prune-like and wrinkly. Before the rest of my body can follow suit, I scrub myself down and rub soap into my hair. I wash it out fast, only long enough to make sure all of the bubbles have been removed.

When I'm squeaky clean, I shut off the water and yank away the shower curtain. I snatch a towel off the hook and step out of the tub. I begin rubbing myself down, making sure to get my hair as well. Looking in the mirror, I realize that my hair has become a tangled knot. Alarmed, I take a comb and furiously attack my hair, making sure that it's perfection.

When it's perfectly smooth, I wrap my towel around me and walk out to my room. I begin shifting through the closet, desperate to find the perfect dress. Finally, I come across one I think is perfect.

It's white and lacy, only purchased a few months ago. Not only that, but I have the perfect shoes to match. I picture myself in my mind, and decide that the dress will be the best. I let my towel fall the the floor, and pull on my undergarments. Next I pull the white lace dress over my head. It falls to my knees, looking great. I lean over to pull on my white flats, and walk over to my full body mirror.

I look stunning. I open the door and skip downstairs, thrilled to be in the best outfit. Look out, District Eleven!

 **District Eleven**

 **Taurus Hart**

I wake up late, and start to panic before remembering that today's a holiday. I push off my sheets, and sit up in bed, stretching my back. I look over at my little brother, Hawk, who is still happily asleep. I'm glad that at least he gets calm sleep on the day of the Reaping. Of course, he won't be eligible, so he has no need to worry.

I sigh, and look out our grimy window at the street. We live in one of the poorer parts of District Eleven. This neighborhood is made up of mostly farmhands. There's so many of us, everyone is crammed into tiny houses all squished together along the street. My family works for Eden family's farm and we always have to be up pretty early, even little Hawk, who is only ten years old.

I guess I would say I'm nervous about the Reapings. I had to take out a lot of tesserae this year, for my family. In total, my name is in the bowl 48 times. A lot of kids in this District take out tesserae, but most don't take that much. I have a family of seven people, so we have to take out a lot. I think Leona also took out tesserae this year, no matter what she tells our parents.

I swing my legs out of bed and stretch my back again and cracking my neck. The mattresses that we own are all really bad and lumpy. I tiptoe out into the hall, careful not to wake Hawk. I don't want to disturb him from his peaceful slumber. The hallway is still dark, so I assume the rest of my family is still asleep.

Still tiptoeing, I walk into the kitchen and turn on the oven. While it heats up, I begin digging through the cupboards, searching for what I could cook for breakfast. I come across a half-eaten loaf of bread and some porridge. I heat up the porridge on the stove, and slice the bread up into very thin chunks, enough for every member of my family. I take out some plates and set down a slice of bread and scoop of porridge on each.

I bring one of the plates over to the table with me and begin eating, waiting for the rest of my family to join me. I've finished the porridge by the time my sister, Leona, enters. Her eyes are bloodshot and she barely acknowledges me as she walks past and grabs a plate. She sits down next to me and begins eating, staring off into the distance.

"Are you nervous?" I ask. "For the Reaping?"

"I guess." She mutters, and looks down at her plate.

"You took out tesserae, didn't you?" I ask. Her silence says everything.

"You can't tell Mom or Dad."

"Okay." I say, and we sit in silence again.

"We were starving, okay?" Leona asks, trying to defend herself.

"I know."

"What's better? All of us starving or me raising extremely slim odds of getting chosen for the Hunger Games?" Leona asks, still acting defensive, even though I completely understand what she's talking about. I don't say anything, and continue eating my bread. Leona sighs and does the same.

Slowly, our family trickles in until we're all seated around the kitchen table, even Hawk. Mom thanks me for making breakfast just as I've finished eating my meal. I bring my plate over to the sink and let it sit. I'm not against washing my dishes, but we normally wash all of them at the same time, to conserve water.

I inspect my body and shrug. I'm not too dirty, and it's too much of a hassle to get the bathtub filled. I decide to just get dressed. I walk back into my bedroom, which is now empty. I sort through my dresser and come across a gray shirt and brown hemmed pants. I pull on the gray shirt, which, despite being worn out, still fits me. I pull on the pants, and finally combat boots.

I walk back into the living room and check the time. I still have an hour before it begins. I should probably leave in about fifteen minutes, so I wait patiently on the couch. Little by little, my family joins me, all dressed up in their best clothes. When all of my sisters have joined me, dressed up in their dresses, I stand up.

"Ready to go?" I ask, and they all nod. We exit the house, and begin the walk to the Reaping.

 **District Eleven**

 **Kalina Eden**

I walk ahead of Royal, worried that he may things very awkward. He has a tendency to do so, and I don't want even more daggers being glared at me. I take my place in line behind a group of grubby kids, who must be workers. They turn around and look at me in disgust, and then turn back around. I roll my eyes. _I_ should be the one judging them!

I patiently wait my turn until I've reached the front of the line. The Peacekeeper sitting there takes my hand and jams a needle into my fingertip. I let out a yelp, and wince when she presses my finger into the piece of paper. She scans it, then waves me past. I walk into the pen, shaking my hand, hoping it may rid the pain. I walk along the aisle until I reach the fifteen year old section, and slide in next to some richer-looking girls. We don't have a lot of wealthy people in District Eleven, but the few we do have are usually pretty rich.

I recognize one of them as the mayor's grandchild, and scan her face for any kind of worry. She looks completely carefree, and pretty bored. I decide that she's good enough to stand next to for now, and watch as the rest of the children filter in. They all stand in their designated sections, which fill up until there's barely enough room to contain anyone anymore.

Now pressed shoulder to shoulder with the mayor's grandchild, I watch as our escort, Marcellina Dent, walks up the stage, her gem-encrusted shoes making clicking noises against the our deteriorating stage. She stands in front of the microphone that has been set up, and gives us all an obviously fake smile.

"Welcome, District Eleven. Like everyone else, I am at the maximum amount of excitement at the drawing of names. I have been looking forward to this since the last Hunger Games. Before we begin, however, let us review your previous Victors.

"We start with Chiara Ferris, Victor of the 172nd Hunger Games. Next we have Kane Prescott, Victor of the 191st Hunger Games. Third is Till Burrows, Victor of the 200th Hunger Games. Fourth, Arethousa Byrne, Victor of the 222nd Hunger Games. Next is Hendrix Fowl, Victor of the 224th Hunger Games. Last, we have Korring Spud, Victor of the 228th Hunger Games. We haven't had a Victor in almost twenty years, but maybe this year we'll get a new one."

Marcellina doesn't seem too confident that we'll get a Victor this year. In her eight years escorting us, we have not once gotten a Victor. I'm not sure whether she blames herself or not, but it isn't her fault either way. I still have no idea what escorts do besides drawing the names of tributes. Whenever I watch the Hunger Games, they always tag along with the Mentors and stylists and prep teams, but never seem to do anything.

I screen tumbles down from above the Justice Building and straightens itself out directly behind Marcellina. She moves slightly out of the way, and the projector begins playing the same video they show every year. I used to find it interesting, but after watching it every single year, it's lost its respect in my eyes.

When the video ends, Marcellina announces that she will draw the female tribute's name. She crosses the stage over to the female bowl. She dives her hand in, and I feel my heart pound, despite what I told Royal earlier. She carries the selected slip of paper back to the microphone, holding it with great excitement. I hold my breath as she tauntingly unfolds it. There's no way it could bare my name…right?

"Kalina Eden." Marcellina reads, and it's as though time has slowed down. I'm aware of the people shifting around me, moving to create a path into the aisle, but all I can do it stare at the stage in shock. Somebody nudges me, and I look up to see that it's the mayor's grandchild. I squeeze my eyes shut and picture a beautiful grassy field. Peaceful, calm. It's a trick Daddy taught me when I was younger. I open my eyes and force a smile upon my face.

I walk into the aisle and up the stage, taking my place next to Marcellina. She smiles at me, but I don't pay much attention to her. I focus my attention at the cameras dotting the rooftops, and wave at them. I want to look good for the sponsors.

"Are there any volunteers?" Marcellina asks, and I jolt my head to face the crowd, pleading people to take my place. After a moment of complete silence, Marcellina moves on to the boy's bowl, and I feel my last chance slipping down the drain. Marcellina walks back over with a slip of paper in hand and unfolds it. She stands in front of the microphone, and reads the name on it. "Taurus Hart."

I cry comes from the audience, and a big dude comes out of the seventeen year old's section. I gulp as his intimidating figure stands next to me on the stage. That's what I'm up against? I'm thinking that he'll be our next Victor, when suddenly he bursts to tears. I decide that anyone who cries on live television has no hope of winning, no matter his size.

"Are there any volunteers?" Marcellina asks, and just as I suspected: nobody responds. "Well then, shake hands." Marcellina prompts. I turn to Taurus, who wipes away a stream of tears and gingerly offers his hand. I shake it, thinking that these rough hands should not belong to someone so sensitive. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce your tributes for the 247th Annual Hunger Games: Taurus Hart and Kalina Eden!"

The crowd claps half-heartedly, and I feel a tug on my arm. I turn around and see a Peacekeeper practically dragging me into the Justice Building. My legs have to run to keep up, and the doors slam closed immediately after I'm inside. The Peacekeeper throws me into the first room on the right, and the door shuts behind me. After a moment, I try the doorknob, but it doesn't move. It must be locked.

I throw myself down on the sofa and gaze at the ceiling while I wait for my visitors. The ceiling is a muddy color, which must be from age. I'm shocked when I realize that this room has probably been used since the first Hunger Games, 246 years ago. At least, it was similar before the Justice Building was remodeled. The thought gives me the chills, and I shake it from my brain.

The door opens, and a second later I'm assaulted in a bear hug from Royal. I pry him off, and look around at my family, who are all crying or close to tears. Daddy runs forward and hugs me tight, until I force him to let go.

We stand without saying much. There are the repeated goodbyes, and the 'I love you' s, but there's nothing about how they know I'll make it back. Because let's not kid ourselves, I'm not the type of person to survive the Hunger Games. Finally, Daddy hands me a silver necklace with a branch design hanging from it. I put it around my neck, thankful for something beautiful to wear into the Games.

A second later, two Peacekeepers burst in. One grabs Daddy, and the other grabs Mom and Royal. They drag them out, even though I know they're not opposed to walking out by themselves. They disappear into the hallway, and I'm left alone once more.

 **District Eleven**

 **Taurus Hart**

Holding Gizelle's hand, I approach Town Square. I can see the check in table swarmed with people, so I guess we didn't miss the big group of people. With a sigh, I lead my sisters into the back of the shortest line, and we stand ready. The line crawls forward. The process takes too long. I finally get to the front, and hold out my finger for the Peacekeeper. She takes it, and gives it a sharp prick.

A drop of blood appears on the tip of my finger, and I begin to feel sick. I don't like looking at blood. The lady takes it and presses it into the paper, scanning me. She waves me past her, and I move on. I hold my injured hand, which still throbs, and work my way through the crowd that has developed in the aisle.

I finally reach the seventeen year old's section, and slide right in. After a moment's hesitation, I pop my head back into the aisle to check that my sisters know what they're doing. Seeing that they've all managed to get into the right section, I breathe a sigh of relief and face the stage again.

After everyone has entered the roped in area, our escort, Marcellina something, walks up onto the stage and stands in front of the microphone.

"Welcome, District Eleven." She begins. "Like everyone else, I am at the maximum amount of excitement at the drawing of names. I have been looking forward to this since the last Hunger Games. Before we begin, however, let us review your previous Victors." Marcellina takes a list from her pocket and begins reading off the names of all of our Victors. We currently have six, which isn't too bad, considering that most of our tributes are weak and malnourished. As she reads them off, each are supposed to stand up and accept our applause.

"We start with Chiara Ferris, Victor of the 172nd Hunger Games." Marcelline says excitedly, and an old woman stands up, wobbling even with a cane. She's one of the oldest living Victors, but I believe she's still stable. She receives a lot of applause. In this District, we honor our Victors. "Next we have Kane Prescott, Victor of the 191st Hunger Games. Third is Till Burrows, Victor of the 200th Hunger Games. Fourth, Arethousa Byrne, Victor of the 222nd Hunger Games. Next is Hendrix Fowl, Victor of the 224th Hunger Games. Last, we have Korring Spud, Victor of the 228th Hunger Games."

Everyone receives a good amount of clapping. When Korring sits back down, everyone turns their attention on Marcellina. "We haven't had a Victor in almost twenty years, but maybe this year we'll get a new one." She suggests. I hope so. Then, instead of two children I know being brutally murdered this year, we could have one. "Let us now watch a video reminding us of why we are here." Marcellina says, and a screen unrolls from the top of the Justice Building and the video begins.

It's very basic, nothing of interest. The best part is that the narration and images stay the same, but each time there's a new president, they talk about it. President Chorley (who's known as kind of a moron in this District), talks about the dark days, but can't help but giggle. It's impossible to take him or the video seriously.

"Well then!" Marcellina says as soon as the video ends. "Now that that's over, let's choose the female tribute to represent District Eleven in the Hunger Games!" Marcellina crosses the stage over to the female's bowl. She reaches in, and digs around for a name. She pulls a slip of paper out and brings it over to the microphone. I feel myself wishing with all my heart that it isn't any of my sisters. I think of little Gizelle having the face the Hunger Games, and my heart almost breaks. _Please, don't say Leona, Gizelle, or Jay._ Marcellina takes a deep breath before reading out the name.

"Kalina Eden." She reads. I breathe out a sigh of relief, although I recognize the name. My family work's for her family's farm. I've heard she's a spoiled brat, but I feel bad for her right now. She emerges from the fifteen year old's section, a forced smile on her face. She stiffly walks down the aisle and up the stage, taking her spot next to Marcellina. She waves at the cameras, looking a little less stiff, and I wonder how she manages to stay calm in the current situation.

"Now, let's find out who the male tribute will be!" Marcellina exclaims, looking more excited than ever, and walks over to the boy's bowl. She thrusts her hand into it, and comes out with a slip of paper, which may or may not say my name. She walks over to the microphone and stands in front of it. I feel my jaw tighten as she unfolds the slip of paper.

"Taurus Hart." She reads, and I almost faint in shock. I hear Mom cry out from the audience, and I ignore her. I walk up to the stage, trying to maintain my menacing aura, but as soon as I stand next to Marcellina, I burst into tears. I faintly listen to her ask for Volunteers, and when she does the only sound is that of my crying.

"Well then, shake hands." Marcellina prompts, and I manage to wipe away my tears and turn to Kalina. I hold out my hand, and she shakes it. We let go, and Marcellina introduces us as the male and female tributes for District Eleven. I turn around and see two Peacekeepers walk over to me. They each grab an arm and begin dragging me into the Justice Building. At first I try to plant my feet to the ground, not wanting to leave the view of my family, but they're both strong and have guns, so I'm forced to follow them.

They push me into the first room on the left, and the door slams shut behind me. After listening to the lock click, I take in my surroundings. The room is elegantly decorated, although it's not really my style. There's a sofa in the center of the room, which I sit down on. I wait for my family, my fingers brushing against the soft cloth.

After about five minutes, the doors open, revealing my entire family. They are all in tears. We only have three minutes, so not a lot of talking goes on. We just want to get the most of each other as possible. Finally, Mom hands me a heart locket. She tries to say something, but bursts into tears again. I give her a hug in response. I feel a tug at my sleeve and look down at Hawk.

"Please come back, Taurus." He says, with tears in his eyes. "You can win. You're super strong. I really want you to come back. You're my hero." Then he bursts into tears. I let go of Mom and bend down to hug Taurus tightly. I feel another pair of arms wrap around me, then another, then another, until I'm smothered with people. There's so much crying going on, I don't think anyone hears the Peacekeeper announce that our time is up. I don't think anyone notices him until he begins yanking my family off of me.

I begin panicking, not wanting to lose my family. I grab hold of my two nearest siblings, Hawk and Jay, and hold them tight against me. Hawk continues to cry, hugging me, but Jay struggles to escape. She pushes away, and at first I'm confused, but then I remember that she has a deathly fear of Peacekeepers. I let her go, and put all of my effort into keeping Hawk with me.

Two more Peacekeepers enter, and they struggle trying to pull my arms away from Hawk. I am quite strong. Finally, they manage to take him from my grasp. Hawk cries out and grabs hold of my shirt, but they easily tear him away. I watch with tears streaming down my face as the carry a screaming Hawk away from me.

"Goodbye, I love you!" I shout before the door slams shut again. I take a seat on the sofa and look down at the heart locket in my hand. I pull it open, and look at the photos on either side. On one side is both of my parents, still young and smiling, and on the other is my siblings and I. I gaze at my family until my eyes water up and I can no longer see out of them. I promise myself that I'll do whatever it takes to return home to my family.

 **Okay, this came out way later than I had planned. Sorry for the delay, but I got super lazy and got bad writer's block. I hope you enjoyed both of these characters. Thank you to** _ **Author-Hime**_ **Taurus and** _ **The Girl With The Knives**_ **for Kali. Please review and tell me who you preferred!**

 **1\. What does Kali want to be when she grows up?**

 **2\. How many siblings does Taurus have, and what are their names?**

 **3\. Who is the oldest mentor in District Eleven?**

 **Only one more Reaping to go! (Thank god). I can't wait to start the pre-games. I'll have my first poll open as soon as I publish the District Twelve Reaping.**

 **\- Lilah**


	18. District Twelve Reaping

**District 12**

 **Jet Winters**

I roll over in my cramped bed, stretching my sore back. I'm glad that today is a vacation, I'm still tired from my really long shift in the mines yesterday. I started working in the mines about a year ago. The minimum age is eighteen, so I had to lie about it. Nobody really cares though. I have to be careful to not reveal that I work in the mines to my parents; they still don't know. They think I work in a bookshop. They really don't want me 'poisoning my lungs' by working in a coal mine. We need money, though, and for some reason, I keep getting fired from all the jobs in town.

I push my quilt off my legs and get out of bed. We have just enough money to afford a house with a bedroom, but that means that Mom and Dad sleep in a bed in the main room. It's impossible to sneak out, so I'm forced to endure endless interrogation before going anywhere.

I begin rummaging through my clothes, trying to find something I could wear to the Reaping. I don't have many clothes, so I'm forced to settle on a black hoodie and bluejeans. I was never one for much fanciness, anyway. I pull the blue jeans over my bare legs, and zip the hoodie over my plain white T-shirt. Walking out into the hall, I feel my hair with my hand. It doesn't feel too messy, so I figure it will be good enough. It's short, after all, so there's not much ways for it to get tangled.

Mom's such a light sleeper, she wakes up just at the sounds of my footsteps and creaky floorboards. Her head peeks up out of the covers, her dark hair a tangled wreck.

"Hi, Mom." I say whilst rummaging the cupboards in search of breakfast.

"Why are you up so early?" She croaks, still weary with sleep.

"I have plans to meet Cyrus and Haley before the Reaping." I respond. I find some leftover bread in the back of the cupboard. There are only a few slices remaining, so I only take one. I realize that there's some mold on it, and scrape it off without a grimace. In District Twelve, you can't be picky.

"Okay, well, just get to the Reaping on time." She requests, and I nod. "Also, try to be quiet so you don't wake up your father."

"Actually, I'm just going to eat on the way to meet Cyrus and Haley." I tell her, and she nods, then falls back into the mattress. I wait a moment, wanting to be sure that she's done speaking, then head outside.

District Twelve isn't typically a great District. In fact, it's almost definitely one of the worst. The coal dust fogs the air and settles on everything. I gave up trying to getting the coal out of my shoes and fingernails a long time ago. In a way, it's good that coal is already everywhere. It provides an excuse for my Mom when I come home from work covered head to foot in coal dust. I suppose that she'd probably be a little suspicious by now, but she hasn't said anything yet.

My friends and I have an area that we always meet up. It's in the meadow just inside the electric fence. Not a lot of people go there, but everyone knows where it is. No Peacekeeper thinks we're trying to escape over the fence because the security is lax, and the fence is always charged. In the little clips I've seen of other Districts, our security seems minimal and pathetic, but almost nobody in this district is willing to find some way over an electric fence. If they do, it's to hunt. And even then, they rarely do.

I approach the meadow, and can almost make out a figure at the big rock that marks our meet up point. I speed my step, excited to see my friend, whether it be Haley or Cyrus. I can't help but speed my walk to a run when I see that Cyrus is the one leaning up against the rock.

I've known Cyrus for as long as I can remember. He's just like me, except more confident and popular. I reach him, and immediately ruffle his spiky black hair, a habit I can never stop doing. He pushes my hand away and laughs good heartedly. I sit next to him at the base of the rock, and look around for a sign of my other friend.

"Is Haley not here yet?" I ask.

"Nah, she has to come from the other side of town. She might take a while." He responds, looking longingly in her supposed direction. Haley's richer, so she lives closer to Town Square. I guess it's kind of inconvenient for her to have to be at Town Square, then go to the complete opposite end of town, then back to Town Square. She doesn't care, though, as long as she sees us.

"Yeah, it's too bad she doesn't live in the Seam, too." I say.

"Yeah, then all three of us wouldn't be able to afford to eat." Cyrus points out mockingly, and I roll my eyes.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." I scold, "I just thought we'd all be able to hang out more if we lived closer."

"How big do you think District Twelve is, Jet?" Cyrus asks. I'm about to retaliate, when I notice a figure running toward us from the street. I point her out to Cyrus, and our argument is temporarily put on hold. "That was faster than I expected." Cyrus remarks just as Haley reaches us. She falls to the ground, breathing heavily. Her face is flushed and sweaty, and the gray dress she chose to wear is already covered in coal dust.

Between gulps of air, she says words such as: "Ran", "tired", and "all the way". When she's regained her breath, she props herself against the rock and takes us in.

"Cyrus, you do realize your hair is sticking straight up?" She asks.

"Of course. It's supposed to be like that." Cyrus lies. Haley immediately reaches over and attempts to pat down Cyrus's hair. He steps away from her hand.

"Jet, grab him!" Haley orders, giggling. Before he can react, I wrap my arms around Cyrus. He squirms, but the hours in the mines have made me strong and he can't escape. Haley reaches forward and starts patting down his hair. When she pulls away, looking content, I let go of Cyrus. The momentum carries him forward, and he trips, rolling into the grass.

We all begin laughing, and can't stop. It's not really that funny, especially since Cyrus trips on a daily basis, so I blame it on our nerves. Nervous laughter. Finally, Haley checks her watch and yelps.

"Wait, guys we should probably start heading for the Reaping." She says, and Cyrus and I pick ourselves up off the ground. "We've only got a bit more time, and we have to walk all the way across town."

"Yeah." I say. "Ready for another run to Town Square?" I ask her menacingly, and she groans at the thought. We all begin walking to Town Square. I guess it's time for the Reaping.

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

 _The stars reflect off the lake, illuminating the figure on the other side. I narrow my eyes and begin swimming across the lake, wanting to meet the mystery woman. The water begins churning as I approach the woman. Her back is turned, and all I can see is her long, red hair. I'm so close… my feet almost reach the sand._

 _Suddenly, I feel something wrap around my waist, stopping me from swimming. I bring my hands around it, testing its slimy surface. I pull at it, trying to escape, but it only tightens, securing me into place. It slowly begins pulling my down into the black depths. I begin thrashing, reaching for a way to escape. My legs kick, but it's no help as the black water rises above my head._

 _Before I'm pulled all the way down, the woman turns around. I gasp, and water fills my lungs. It's my mother. I continue moving downward, until all I can see is the black water of the lake. I feel as the tentacle pulls me down to the bottom, and my feet sink straight through the sand. I move all the way down until I'm completely submerged in the muddy sand. The tentacle releases its grip._

 _I feel as the sand slides off of me, and I'm standing in the Meadow, at the edge of District Twelve. I look around at the electric fence, not yet buzzing. It isn't charged, I realize. I watch as the same woman with the red hair, my mother, runs through the meadow toward the fence, not even looking at me._

 _She squats down at a hole in the fence and slides herself through. I run toward the hole, wanting her to stop, to come back to me. The moment I reach the hole, it repairs itself, blocking my escape. I clutch at the fence, shaking it, yelling after my mother to come back. I shake hard, and watch as her bright flame of a hair grows further and further away. She doesn't listen to my sobs, and I continue shaking at the fence._

 _Suddenly, a buzzing is heard and electricity charges through the fence. The shock knocks me into the air, where I flop around, my hair sticking straight up. I hit the ground hard, and stand up immediately. I look around and realize that I've been thrown all the way to Town Square._

 _I turn around and see four people kneeling on the stage, their heads staring down, hiding their faces. Faceless people gather, watching the spectacle as four Peacekeepers aim their guns directly at the back of their heads. I feel a need to run forward, chasing to save these people._

 _I reach the foot of the stage, and a hand closes around my arm. It yanks me back, trying to block me from seeing the faces. I spare a glance at the person holding me back, and I recoil in shock when I realize it is my mother. I use my free hand to swipe at her face, but it drifts right through as if she were a hologram. I turn back to the people lined up on the stage._

 _As the guns fire, each of their heads jerk up, revealing who they are. I gasp and begin sobbing at the sight of Dad, Morgan, Emily, and Alex, being brutally executed. My mother begins shaking my arm, screaming my name over and over. Kana, Kana, Kana…_

"Kana, Kana, Kana!" Emily shouts, and my eyes flicker open. She lets go of my arm, and I shake my head. It was just a dream… thank god. I steady my breath, and shakily look at my little sister, her brow creased in worry.

"I'm okay." I tell her, even though my pounding heart says differently. I offer her a slight smile, and she looks relieved.

"Morgan says breakfast is ready." Emily says. I let out a slight chuckle.

"Morgan the cook." I sigh, and Emily giggles. Little Morgan felt guilty for not helping around the house, so he took up the role of cook. He isn't great, but at least I don't have to cook breakfast any more. "Okay, I'll be out in a second." I tell her. Emily nods, and exits our room. It has four beds, but I'm the only person remaining in here.

I take a deep breath, still a little shaky from my dream. I've been having dreams like these for almost three years now, ever since Mom ran away to escape the District, leaving me the only capable worker in this family. My Dad was jumped right before my Mom left, and it left him unfit to work in the mines. At the time, I was only fourteen. I wasn't supposed to be able to work in the mines, but I lied about my age. It's not like anyone cares, though. Work is work. I mined coal just as well as anyone else, maybe even better, since I was determined not to get fired.

I've taken care of my younger siblings for three years now. At first I could barely handle it. Morgan tried to help, but he was only seven. Emily was three, and little Alexandria was only a baby, barely out of the womb. It was when Alex was born that my mother couldn't take it. It was apparently too much pressure for her. She didn't consider the fact that she was putting even _more_ pressure on her eldest daughter.

I stretch, trying to shake the negative thoughts from my head. It's best to think positive, especially on the Reaping day. I'm not that worried. I'm the only one in my family eligible, and I threw out fearing for myself a long time ago. The ground is cold, so I slip on socks. Extreme temperatures are one of the only things I can't deal with. I'm usually pretty grumpy during winter and summer.

I walk out into the main room, where Morgan is struggling to carry multiple plates of unevenly cut bread. I rush over to help him, taking three plates to lighten his loads. Morgan looks relieved, he knows that he would be in serious trouble if he accidently dropped some of the only plates we own. I set a plate in front of each of my sisters, and sit down in an open seat.

I slowly nibble on the end of my bread slice, glancing around at my siblings. They all look kind of anxious, even Alex, who has no idea what's going on. There's a tense energy in the air. Nobody speaks, which is uncommon during our breakfasts. Normally I try to spark a conversation to lighten the mood, or draw attention away from the fact that we never have enough to eat. Today I can't think of anything to talk about.

"Why aren't you at work?" Alex asks, breaking the silence. I pause before responding.

"Today's a holiday." I respond, and Alex nods. I look down at my half-eaten bread slice. Even though my stomach rumbles, I break it into thirds. I hand each of my siblings a third. "Here. I'm not hungry." I say. Emily and Alex take it without comment, looking excited. Morgan glances at me, and I can tell that he knows I'm actually very hungry. For a moment it looks like he's going to refuse the bread, but his hunger gets the best of him, and he gulps it down.

I sit at the table, still, even though my plate is empty. I need to help Alex and Emily get dressed for the Reaping. They aren't eligible, but they are still supposed to look nice. When everyone's plate is empty, I lead Alex and Emily back into the bedroom. I hear Morgan begin to clean the plates. I shut the door to the bedroom behind us, and begin rifling through our dresser. None of us have much clothes, much less something fancy, but I manage to find something for each of us.

Emily can put on her own dress, but I need to help Alex. I help her pull on a faded pink dress. A long time ago it belonged to Emily, and even longer ago it belonged to me. Before that, it belonged to someone else, but I don't know who. My mother traded for it. When Alex is wearing the dress, I quickly strip out of my own nightgown. I pull on my mother's old beige cotton dress. It's simple, but nice enough.

I lead both of my sisters out of the bedroom and to the couch. Morgan jumps into the room, ready to get dressed. I find a comb on the table, and begin brushing my sister's hair. I put Emily's hair in two braids, and I put my own in a ponytail. I let Alex's hang straight, because it looks nice that way.

By the time I'm done with our hair, Morgan and my Dad emerge from the bedroom, dressed in their best clothes. My Dad winces as he walks. I think it's cruel they make him walk to the Reaping like this, but the rule is that you must come the Reaping unless you're on death's door. I rush over to my Dad, letting him lean against me. I hope it will make it easier for him to walk. Emily, Morgan, and Alex hold hands so Emily and Alex don't get lost.

We all leave the house, ready for Town Square. I spare a glance at my house, before having to help my Dad limp along. I can't even imagine what my family would do without me. All five of us must return to this house later today.

 **District 12**

 **Jet Winters**

Cyrus, Haley, and I, shuffle into Town Square, along with the twenty or so other kids who look as though we're sheep being herded up into the butcher's. The check-in tables lines are very long, to our dismay. We hoped our being slightly later than suggest would help us avoid the big group of children, but that plan was unsuccessful.

We choose a line with the fewest kids visible, and impatiently wait. As the line slowly crawls forward, the three of us joke around, drawing stares from the other kids. They make me feel uncomfortable, as if they were mad at our enjoyment, but Cyrus and Haley don't pay attention to them, so I try to do the same. We finally reach the front of the line. I'm ahead of Haley and Cyrus, but I step aside.

"Ladies first," I say, jokingly, and make room for Haley. Instead, Haley moves aside for Cyrus, and pats him on the back, nudging him forwards.

"Yep, go on, _lady_." She tells him, and both me and her burst out laughing. Cyrus, playing along, does a slight curtsey at each of us and walks ahead, waving his hips. He gives the Peacekeeper his hand, and he takes it with a confused look on his face. When he waves Cyrus past, Cyrus blows him a kiss, then snickers. Cyrus waits as both Haley and I check in, then we all walk down the aisle to the sixteen year old's section.

We have to split up, since Haley is a different gender, so we part ways in the center of the aisle, promising to meet up after the Reaping. Cyrus and I squeeze into the large group of people that make up the sixteen year old section. I crane my head to search for a glimpse of the stage. Unfortunately, there are a bunch of taller kids in front of me, who obscure my view of the stage. I guess I'll have to be relying on dialogue to understand this Reaping.

The clicking of shoes echo throughout the Town Square, and everyone falls silent, greatly anticipating our escort. Our last escort, Camilla Larke, got promoted up to District Six this year, so we'll have any entirely new escort. The clicking stops, and I assume the escort reached the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Phrixos Heywood, your new escort!" The escort says in a deep, gruff voice. Annoyed with not being able to see anything, I hop up, just enough to see over the heads of the tall people in front of me. I only catch a glimpse, but it's enough.

Our new escort is very tall and muscular. He has dark skin, with jewels embedded around face. He wears a silver suit, with different furs wrapped around his wide shoulders. He's not the classic escort. He's definitely different compared to Camilla.

"What'd you see?" Cyrus whispers in my ear, and I realize that he hasn't been able to see Phrixos, either. He's even shorter than I am. I whisper a short description to him, just long enough to miss the mandatory welcome speech, about how thrilled he is to be in this District. I turn my attention back to him just as he refers to his escorting as 'an experience to enjoy different cultures.'

"I love this District. Even more so, I love your assortment of Victors. A lot say that having only three Victors is bad, especially compared to some other Districts. But I say that this just means we get to appreciate each of them even more. Now, let's review each of your Victors in detail.

"For starters, we have Roan Noir, Victor of the 195th Hunger Games. Roan won the Hunger Games at eighteen years old, in a rocky mountain arena. I remember watching that year vividly, quite a good Games! I wasn't alive at the time, but the excitement in those Games almost makes me wish I was! Let's give a round of applause to Roan!" Phrixos says. Roan Noir, an old guy, stands up looking annoyed. I clap automatically. I've never watched his Hunger Games. We don't own a TV, so we only watch the Hunger Games live in the Town Square. As a result, I've only watched ones that I was alive to witness.

"Next we have the Victor of the 243rd Hunger Games, Hayden Crowley. Hayden won at age seventeen only a few years ago. His Hunger Games took place in a foggy forest. I, personally, thought that it was a little hard to see with the fog, but it did give the Hunger Games a mystical effect. I think one of the most important things was that Hayden got a training score of nine! Still impresses me to this day! Let's give Hayden a round of applause!" Hayden Crowley, a tall, thin guy with a mop of black hair, stands up and glares at the crowd. He honestly gives me the creeps, but I clap anyway.

"Lastly, we have the Victor of the 245th Hunger Games, Gemma Calvert! She won only two years ago by hiding the entire time! Her Hunger Games took place in an a desert with remains of a village! That was quite an interesting one, I thought. Let's give a round of applause to Gemma!" The last Victor stands up, still looking a little out of place and shocked. I glance over at Cyrus, whose eyes are glazed over. I nudge him slightly to shake him out of it, and he jumps a bit. Cyrus has been known to fall asleep in random locations, and the last thing we want is for a Peacekeeper to spot him drifting off during the 'most important ceremony of the year'.

But, the next part of the ceremony is so boring, _I_ almost fall asleep. We are forced to watch a video reminding us of the dark days. I completely zone out, only to be punched in retaliation by Cyrus. I glare at him, angrily.

"If I can't zone out, you can't." He whispers in my ear, and I sigh. The rest of the video goes by at a torturously slow pace. When the video finally ends, I feel myself be overcome with anxiety. Next is the drawing of the names… I take a deep breath.

"Now, for the part we've all been waiting for: the drawing of the names!" Phrixos exclaims. "Let's do boys first!" I exchange a nervous glance with Cyrus. Both of us have taken out tesserae this year. The odds are in neither of our favors. I listen as Phrixos's shoes click across the stage as he makes his way over to his bowl. The tall kids aren't blocking my sight of the bowl, so I can watch this part. I don't really want to, though.

Phrixos digs into the bowl, his hand searching for the right name. He yanks it out, and looks at it eagerly. He walks back out of my sight and towards the microphone. The footsteps stop, and I can almost hear the paper being unfolded. There's a pause, then the name echoes throughout the Town Square.

"Jet Winters." I feel breath escape me. Cyrus stiffens up next to me. People slowly part to make a pathway for me. I slowly begin shuffling down into the aisle. I keep a straight face, not wanting to reveal anything. I walk up to the stage and take my place next to Phrixos. I look at the distance, not wanting to look at anyone's expressions.

"Great!" Phrixos exclaims, with a large grin on his face. "Now let's find out who will be joining you in the arena!" I don't watch as he draws the female's name and walks back over to me. He unfolds the name. "Kana Ashwood." He reads. The crowd parts in the seventeen year old's section for a girl with curly red hair. She looks shocked, but doesn't cry. She changes her surprised expression to stoic, and begins to walk down the aisle. She walks up the steps and stands next to me.

"Are there any volunteers?" Phrixos ask. As usual, nobody steps forward. "Well, then. Shake hands, you too!" Phrixos grins as we turn to one another and shake hands. Her hand is slightly rough, so she must do some kind of work. I suspect working in the mines, since I get the same callouses from my pickaxe. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the tributes for District Twelve: Kana Ashwood and Jet Winters!" The crowd applauds half-heartedly, all with solemn expressions on their faces.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see a Peacekeeper standing behind me. I follow him into the Justice Building, still rigid with shock. He opens the door to the first room on the right for me, and I hesitantly walk inside. The door slams shut behind me, and I'm locked in this room. I look around at the extravagant furniture in shock. It must have cost a fortune to decorate this room, and it's only used once a year. And what's the point of a bureau here?

I sit down on the sofa in the center of the room and begin waiting for my visitors. I tap my foot against the ground impatiently. I still can't believe that I was chosen. I mean, I took out tesserae, but even then, my chances of being drawn were super slim. Especially since there were kids who took out way more tesserae than me.

The door opens, and my head snaps up to see who it is. Of course, Cyrus and Haley are the first to visit me. Haley wipes a tear from her face and walks over to me. Cyrus doesn't have any tears, but it looks like he's trying hard to keep them back. They both walk over to me and wrap me in a hug, even though Cyrus doesn't believe in physical affection.

"I can't believe you were chosen." Cyrus says, his voice cracking. Haley looks up at me with her brown doe eyes, which are shiny with tears.

"You have to come home, Jet." She says. I must look taken aback, because then she repeats the order. "Come back, Jet."

"I-I… There are stronger people in the arena, Haley." I say with sorrow.

"But that doesn't mean everything." She insists. "How do you think Gemma won?"

"Who?"

"Our most recent Victor." She says with some annoyance. "Two years ago?" I nod, vaguely remembering the girl who stood up when her name was called by Phrixos. "Anyway, she wasn't strong. And she still made it out. You're pretty strong. You even have experience with weapons!"

"Huh?" I ask, genuinely confused. I glance at Cyrus, and he shrugs, signalling that he, too, has no idea what she's talking about.

"Pickaxes. In the mines. They can be use as a weapon." She says.

"But they almost never have pickaxes in Cornucopia." Cyrus reminds her. "The only way he could get one would be through a sponsor gift, and weapons cost a fortune." Haley glares at him.

"Are you even _trying_ to make him feel better?" Haley asks Cyrus angrily, and he steps back, looking sheepish. "Besides, that's not true. Pickaxes are uncommon, but they show up. Anyway, there's a weapon similar to a pickaxe that almost always shows up."

"A scythe!" I exclaim, becoming a little more hopeful.

"Yep. If there's not a pickaxe, you can use that. Work with those in training-" Haley begins, but is cut off when a Peacekeeper storms into the room.

"Time's up." He informs us. Cyrus begins walking away, but Haley doesn't bother turning around.

"Just a few more minutes." She insists, her voice firm.

"Time's _up._ " The Peacekeeper says again, this time sounding angrier. Haley stands still, a fire burning in her eyes. The Peacekeeper begins walking over to her, but Cyrus beats him to it. He wraps his arms around Haley's waist and begins dragging her out. Haley screams and thrashes, but Cyrus is strong. I watch helplessly as Haley attempts to break free. Cyrus drags her out and the door shuts again.

Left alone, I sit back down on the sofa, staring in shock at where my friends just stood. It takes almost five minutes before my next visitors come in. The door opens, and this time my Mom and Dad stand at the door. When they don't immediately step inside, the Peacekeeper kicks them in, then slams the door shut.

Both Mom and Dad have shocked expressions on their faces. Then they both burst into tears. I stand up and run over to my Mom, enveloping her in a hug. I feel as if I were five again, and I just wanted to hug my Mommy because I stubbed my toe. I hug her tightly, never wanting to let go. A minute later, I feel my Dad's tentative arms wrap around me. I reach over to hug him, as well.

"I love you so much, Jet." Mom whispers in my ear.

"I love you, too." I say, tears finally beginning to stream down my cheeks. "I promise, Mom, I'll do whatever I can to get home to you."

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

We file into Town Square. I'm shocked at the size of the line to get into the roped in area. I let go of my Dad, and he cries out as more pressure is forced onto his legs.

"I need to check in." I tell him and Morgan. "Go into the audience until the ceremony is over. We'll meet by that tree. Make sure you can see Alex and Emily at all times." Morgan nods, and takes hold of Alex's hand. He gestures my Dad and Emily to follow him over to an area in the audience.

I let out a sigh of relief, and begin waiting in the line. I tap my foot impatiently as the line slowly crawls forward. When I finally reach the front of the line, I hold out my finger for the Peacekeeper. She jams the needle into the tip, way harder than necessary. I press my finger against the page in the booklet. I wipe my bloody finger off on my leg as the Peacekeeper scans the blood. The machine says my name, and she waves me past.

I walk into the pen and down the aisle. The aisles are crowded with children, most are friends chatting away. I pass a trio of children slightly younger than me, and I've reached the seventeen year old section. I slide in next to a group of girls, and start staring at the stage, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I can't help but feel anxious at the thought that my family's standing alone in the audience. The escort, a tall and buff man takes the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Phrixos Heywood, your new escort! I love this District. Even more so, I love your assortment of Victors. A lot say that having only three Victors is bad, especially compared to some other Districts. But I say that this just means we get to appreciate each of them even more. Now, let's review each of your Victors in detail.

"For starters, we have Roan Noir, Victor of the 195th Hunger Games. Roan won the Hunger Games at eighteen years old, in a rocky mountain arena. I remember watching that year vividly, quite a good Games! I wasn't alive at the time, but the excitement in those Games almost makes me wish I was! Let's give a round of applause to Roan!

"Next we have the Victor of the 243rd Hunger Games, Hayden Crowley. Hayden won at age seventeen only a few years ago. His Hunger Games took place in a foggy forest. I, personally, thought that it was a little hard to see with the fog, but it did give the Hunger Games a mystical effect. I think one of the most important things was that Hayden got a training score of nine! Still impresses me to this day! Let's give Hayden a round of applause!

"Lastly, we have the Victor of the 245th Hunger Games, Gemma Calvert! She won only two years ago by hiding the entire time! Her Hunger Games took place in an a desert with remains of a village! That was quite an interesting one, I thought. Let's give a round of applause to Gemma!"

Next he shows us a video, which I completely zone out during. Why can't they create a new video each year? It's pointless to replay the same thing over and over. We got the message the first time they showed it. The fact that they are so insistent on playing this, just makes me want to disregard it. The video ends, and the screens rolls back up, revealing our three pitiful Victors.

"Now, for the part we've all been waiting for: the drawing of the names!" Phrixos exclaims. "Let's do boys first!" This doesn't concern me, but I stare in fear at the bowl. Which innocent boy will be sent to his death this year? I hope it's no one I know… Phrixos crosses the stage and stands beside the bowl. He reaches inside and plucks out a slip of paper. He unfolds it as he walks back over to the microphone, and reads it inside his head. Finally, he reads: "Jet Winters".

An average boy walks out from the sixteen year old's section, a stoic expression on his face. He's only wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He looks somewhat athletic, so I suppose he stands a chance. He walks up to the stage and stands next to Phrixos. Phrixos looks pleased, and then announces that he will draw for the girls. He does the same process of selecting a slip of paper, and bringing it over to the microphone. He unfolds it, and I feel my heart begin to pound.

"Kana Ashwood." He reads. I stare ahead, shocked. Some people begin creating a path for me, and I slowly regain my senses. Robotically, I move up to the stage. All I can worry about in my head is my siblings. How will they fare without me? Nobody working in a family is basically a death sentence. I stand next to Phrixos. I faintly hear him ask for volunteers, but my head is pounding to loud for me to hear properly. He says something about shaking hands, so I turn to Jet.

I quickly shake his hand, then turn back toward the crowd. Phrixos introduces us as the male and female tributes from District Twelve, and I feel a hand yank on my arm. I jump, and turn around, almost expecting to see my long-gone mother. Instead, it's a Peacekeeper. He pulls me into the Justice Building, my feet struggling to keep up. He pushes me into the first room on the left.

I regain my footing, and the door slams behind me. I don't look around at the surroundings, but flop down on the first piece of furniture I see, a sofa. I bury my face into the plush material, trying to hide the tears that come pouring out. I'm sobbing so loud I almost don't hear the door open. I look up and immediately wipe away my tears. My family stands at the door. My Dad and Morgan are crying, they know what's going on. They know the trouble they're in. Alex and Emily just look confused. I rush forward, giving my Dad a large hug.

"What are we going to do without you, Kana?" He asks, tearing up. I don't respond, because I have no idea.

"What's going on?" Alex asks.

"Kana…" Morgan says, and gives me a long hug. I hug him back. Morgan's crying heavily. At this point, Emily and Alex have both also begun crying, since they saw us doing it.

"What's going on?" Alex asks again. I let go of Morgan and squat down so I'm eye-level with Alex and Emily. I try to consider how to tell them without revealing too much.

"I-I got chosen. So, um, I-I-I'm not c-coming bah-back." I stammer, and Alex bursts into tears. I pull her into my arms, and Emily begins crying as well.

"Why aren't you coming back?" She asks, a hurt look on her face. "Is this like when Mommy went away?"

"No!" I shout, appalled. "I would never leave you. I don't want to. I would do anything to stay. But…but I can't. I'm not allowed." I say, and Emily looks confused.

"You have to come back." Morgan says. "You have to. We can't live without you. You can make it through. You're strong. And you know a lot of stuff!" He insists. I simply nod, even though I know that there's no chance I can make it back. I hug each of my family members one more time before a Peacekeeper bursts in.

"Time's up." He says, and they all begin to leave, crying and shouting goodbyes to me.

"I love you all!" I shout before the doors shut, forcing us apart. My heart aches at the realization that I'll probably never see them again. I must return, though. If I don't, they'll all die. If… _When_ I return, we'll all be rich, and everything will be better. I promise myself over and over, that this wasn't our last goodbye.

 **The Reapings are finally over! I can't even begin to explain how relieved I am. I have nothing against Reapings, they just get really tedious. However, they are an important insight to each character. I hope you enjoyed all of these character, I definitely did. I have a poll on my profile about your favorite tribute, so I recommend voting. It's worth 30 sponsor points. However, I can't see who said what, so you'll need to tell me if you voted in order to get the points. Thank you to The Girl With the Knives for Jet and ThatOneFireEmblemFan for Kana.**

 **Now that we're in the pre-games, I've made a plan. Basically, every tribute will get one pre-game chapter. I don't want a lot of repetitive stuff, so each chapter will be about something different. There will be multiple POVs within events, but they'll focus on different things. It sounds confusing, but you'll see when you read it. Next is the train rides, but before I post that, there will be a short chapter from a mentor and his Games. Can you guess who it is? (The mentor list is on my profile). I'll award 50 points to whoever gets it correct, since it will be a shot in the dark.**

 **1\. Where do Jet and his friends meet up?**

 **2\. How many years ago did Kana's mother run away?**

 **3\. What arena did Hayden Crowley compete in?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and all the other Reapings. I'm glad they're over, but I'm glad I did them, too. I hope you got a good look at each tribute. I can't wait to write the pre-games chapters! And as a reminder, please vote on the poll. It might mean the difference between a tribute dying or staying alive.**

 **\- Lilah**


	19. Lava

**District 2**

 **Corben Waller**

 _I stand ready, my hand holding tight to my sword hilt. I wipe a mixture of sweat and blood from my brow as I look around the rocky surface. After two weeks of running, starving, and burning, I had made it. The finale of the 223rd Annual Hunger Games. I limp as I approach the rim of the active volcano, hearing the roar of the shifting magma under my feet. At it's tip stands Urania, her figure silhouetted by the blinding light behind her._

 _I crouch down, resecuring the bandage sloppily covering the third-degree burn on my arm. The last thing I would want would be to die from a week-old wound. I begin limping back up the rocks, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. Urania stands ready, her crossbow in one hand and her spear in the other. As I climb up the rocks, Urania loads the crossbow and aims it at me._

 _I automatically duck, and hear the whistle of the bolt travel less than an inch from my scalp, shaving some of my curly blond hair. I look back up, glaring at her as she hurriedly loads another bolt. I'm so close now. I'm a few feet away when she shoots again. I try dodging, but the bolt makes its mark in my forearm. I cry out, but don't stop my run. Urania drops her crossbow, and holds her spear ready as I reach her._

 _I swing my blade, and she ducks. She thrusts her spear at me, and it hits me in my thigh. I scream in pain as I yank out the spear. She grabs for it, now weaponless, but I throw it into the bubbling lava below._

" _Go and get it!" I shout at her, trying to sound menacing, but failing due to the crack in my voice. I hold my sword, surveying the situation. Urania no longer has a weapon, excluding the unloaded crossbow laying a few yards away. She won't have time to acquire and load it before I've sliced her up. I've practically won already._

 _I'm about to deliver the winning blow, when Urania leaps at me. I stumble back, startled, and she hits my chest, throwing me back. We hit the rocks at the very edge of the volcano, the lava slowly bubbling closer and closer to the surface. My sword clatters out of my hands and into the fiery depths. I glare up at Urania, who is surprisingly heavy for someone of her stature. She pins me beneath her, and slowly shifts until my head is hanging over the rim of the volcano._

 _Urania grins, and I begin panicking. What could I possibly do now? I strain my brain, thinking back to my scenario training in District Two. 'When your opponent corners you, switch around the roles'. That's what Urania had done to me. No wonder, we were in the same class. Now I had to find some way to get her to be the one dangling above the lava._

 _I slack back, giving her false comfort, before turning and biting the hand holding my shoulder down. Urania yelps, yanking both hands back. Instead of pushing her off me and standing up, like I had already planned, I pull her toward me, swinging her over my head and into the fiery chasm._

 _Urania screams, and I immediately stand up, wanting to escape from my possible death. Urania had managed to grab onto a rock jutting out just a foot above the bubbling lava. She must feel as though she's burning up. I consider my options without much hesitation. I doubted she could make it out of that volcano, but she was a good climber._

 _After carefully laying out all the options, I still don't have a clue of what to do. My thigh is throbbing, and I'm slowly being drained of blood. If Urania could hold on a little longer, I would die and a hovercraft would come to rescue her. I needed to kill her soon to receive proper medical attention. Suddenly, an idea comes to me. I stumble toward Urania's discarded crossbow and scatter of bolts, slipping several times. My leg turns numb, and I know I don't have much more time._

 _I shakily grab one of the bolts lying on the ground and load it into the crossbow. I drag myself back over to the edge, my leg no longer functioning properly. My body begins to turn numb. I look down at Urania, her pale face sweating profusely, her clothes being burned off by the heat alone. I aim the crossbow down at her hand. I'm an awful aim, and I don't think I could afford anymore trips to the bolts. I have one chance, and this is it._

 _I line it up the best I can, and take one look into Urania's pleading eyes before pulling the trigger._

 _The bolt hits its mark, and Urania goes tumbling into the lava. The cannon goes off immediately, the twenty-third to be rung in this arena. I let go of the crossbow, letting it fall into the lava. I turn on my back and look up as a hovercraft appears over me. A claw reaches down and closes around me, beginning to pull me back up._

 _Victory. Finally. I can finally return home to by District…_

I wake up, sweating with the memory of the heat. I turn over on my side and look out the window. We're flying past some District with a yellow field. My guess is District Nine. The soft rumble of the train relaxes me, and I am able to get out of my bed a few minutes later.

After winning my Games, all I've known is disappointment. I was disappointed that Victory wasn't all it was made out to be, especially since I risked my life for it. I was disappointed when my tributes didn't come home, and disappointed when they did. Disappointed that I was still regarded less competent than my older brother, even though I'm the won who earned us a place in the Victor's Village.

What I wouldn't give to be back in the arena. Not because I miss the killing, or the thrill, but because I would love to throw myself into that volcano if I had the chance.

I walk into my private bathroom, still limping from where I had a spear thrown into my leg. It doesn't hurt anymore, though. I stand in the bathroom mirror, gazing at my reflection. Strong build, handsome face, curly blond hair… and that ugly divot in my arm where the flesh was burned off. I guess that was the only reason Chorley didn't sell my body in the Capitol. Nobody wanted to see my wounds.

Turning my attention back to these Hunger Games, I feel myself shaking in anxiety. This year will be my tenth year mentoring. District Two has a lot of Victors, but most of them don't want to mentor. I jump at the opportunity. It takes my mind off everything. I've already mentored three kids to Victory, and I hope this year I'll have a fourth. Being a mentor is the purpose I have now. I want to keep my tributes alive.

I suppose I become too attached. I think I already have becoming attached to my tribute, even though I haven't spoken to her yet. The single reason I want to get her home already is because we have the same hair. Blond. Almost everyone in this District has dark hair, but ours separate us. We could have come from District One.

I need to get her home. My brother calls my mentoring an obsession, but he doesn't understand. It gives me purpose, it gives me a goal. After I won, all my goals slipped away. This is the only thing I'm good for. And since it's the only thing I'm good for, I'm going to be real good at it.

 **That was pretty short, but it was just a quick glimpse into a mentor's POV. Nobody guessed Corben, which I expected. However, it wasn't entirely a shot in the dark. Way back in the District Two Reaping, Corben was mentioned quickly by Elissa. In my author's note I said that Corben and Cardea were going to be two of the tributes I was going to focus on. The third is going to be Ceres Deere (District Nine). It would have been Cody, but all of the focused mentors are supposed to have flame-related arenas (Cardea's caught on fire, Corben's was a volcano, and Ceres's will be mentioned after the Chariot Rides). I hope you liked this! Now we can officially begin with the pre-games!**

 **I also want to add that I don't know how fast I'll be churning out chapters during the pre-games. They may or may not be longer, but they'll definitely be less tedious to write, so I'll be motivated. I expect it will be around one a week. I'm shooting for that as a minimum, and I'll hopefully be able to do faster.**

 **\- Lilah**


	20. Train Ride

**District 8**

 **Maudaline Barnett**

The car putters along the street as we head toward the train station. Akantha sits next to me, nervously biting on her nail as we approach the station. She uses a little mirror to fix her makeup. I assume she wants to look her best for the cameras. I should probably do the same, so I begin trying to straighten my hair. I wipe off the tear stains on my cheeks. I'm disappointed that my eyes and nose are still red when I look in Akantha's mirror. I guess at this point the only thing I can do about them is to hope they'll return to normal by the time we arrive.

"Are the mentors in another car?" I hear Markus ask Akantha. She nods as she applies some more lipstick.

"Yes, you'll meet them on the train." She informs, and I watch Markus try to see the mentors in the car trailing behind us. Markus hasn't said a word to me yet, but I already like him. He's strong, handsome, and best of all- rich. I smile at him, but he's still trying to see our mentors. I suppose we can talk when we're actually in the train and he's found out about the mentor he so obviously is eager to meet.

I follow his lead, and try looking behind me to see the mentors in the car. Mentors are generally not revealed until we arrive at the train station. It provides some suspense for the people of Panem, to see which of their Victors will be spotlighted each year. I'm personally hoping Rylan Cramer is my mentor. It's most common for mentors of the same gender to be matched up, but there are always exceptions. I'm hoping this will be one.

Rylan only won three years ago, so the Capitol is still making him be a mentor each year. It's common for a Victor to mentor their District for about five years or so, and then they fall back into the basic schedule where they switch on and off with different mentors. As such, Rylan will most likely be one of our mentors. As for the other, I'm guessing it will be Laelia Beattie. She's a Capitol favorite because she's usually pretty bubbly and only won at twelve years old.

I become nervous when I look out the window and realize that we're almost at the edge of the District. The train station is at the opposite end of the Justice Building, so it's past the poor part of the District, the part with all the factory workers. The houses we're passing are squat and small. I wrinkle my nose at the grimy people who stare at us in awe as we pass. Why would they want to live in those houses? And why won't they just take a bath?

"Ugh, poor people." Akantha groans, echoing my previous thoughts. "They're so lazy, why can't they just get a better job? I'm so glad that in my first year, I got two rich kids. You guys will have decent manners." She says, and smiles at us both. I smile back, deciding I like this escort. Markus, however, glares at her, then goes back to looking out the window. Akantha frowns at his rudeness.

"Don't worry about him." I tell her. "He's still in a bad mood from being Reaped." Akantha smiles, relieved.

"That's okay." She tells him, and ruffles his messy blond hair. It was all neat when he was first Reaped, but now it's sticking everywhere. Markus squirms to avoid her hand, and Akantha brings it back. "I guess he's still moody." She whispers to me, and I nod back.

"He must be." I agree. I feel myself grin. Akantha is already liking me more than Markus. I could use this to my advantage. Get her to focus on me instead of Markus, and sway sponsors my way. Maybe I'm not very strong or have any experience with weapons, but I am a pretty good liar, and can manipulate, too. Maybe I do have a chance in these Games.

My heart leaps when the car jolts to a stop. I glance out the window and see that we're just outside of the train station. I bite my lip as a Peacekeeper opens my door. I fix my face to a smile, hoping that might draw sponsors my way, and hop out of the car. Akantha files out next to me. I keep the smile etched onto my face as a camera crew swarms around me. Peacekeeper keep them some ways away from me, which I am grateful for. I'm worried if they're too close they'll be able to capture my puffy eyes and forced smile.

Akantha leads us up to the platform, and has us stand still, facing the crowd. I smile as I'm overwhelmed with the flashing of cameras and shouts of cameramen. I can't focus on anything, so I stare into the distance, keeping a smile on my face. After a few minutes of photographs, Akantha allows us to enter the train. Akantha poses for a few more photographs before following us inside.

The door slides shut behind us, muffling the noises of the press. We're standing in an extravagantly decorated room, complete with tables of different sweets and drinks, and a huge television set. And I thought _I_ was rich! Look at what I was missing out on! I'm about to dive into one of the couches, but Akantha grabs my arm, holding me back.

"Wait." She orders. "Your mentors will be coming in in just a minute. You want to meet them, don't you?" I nod eagerly, still giddy from the display of wealth. I rush over to the train window, but Markus beats me to it. He presses his face up against the glass, anxiously looking for his mentor. I follow suit, standing right next to him.

I arrive in time to watch a car pull up just below the platform. I hold my breath as two people step out. Rylan, and… Velvet Wayke. My prediction was wrong. I hope I get Rylan though, he's even cuter off stage. They both walk up to the platform, and similar to us, face the cameras, allowing the photographers to capture them. I squeal in excitement, and Markus looks at me as if I'm insane.

"What?" I ask him, and he turns back to the window, rolling his eyes. I frown slightly, honestly confused at his impertinence. I shake it off, and look back through the window as the two mentors finish up their posing. I rush toward the door, which slides open. The two mentors walk inside, and the door slides shut immediately.

Rylan looks slightly uncomfortable. His charming good looks are still there, though. His caramel colored hair is neatly brushed to one side, and he's wearing a fancy crimson suit. Velvet, on the other hand, isn't as exciting. She's in her forties, and her dark brown hair hangs straight. She has on a purple velvet dress and is constantly frowning. She's seems really serious. Markus runs over next to me, brightening up at our mentors.

"Okay." Akantha begins, a little nervous in the presence of two Victors. She looks a little flustered. "So, anyways. This is my first time doing this, so I'm not sure how exactly it's supposed to go, but…. Velvet, you're mentoring Maudaline. And Rylan, you'll be mentoring Markus."

"Cool." Rylan says, and grins at Akantha. Akantha almost collapses at the excitement of being smiled at by Rylan Cramer.

"Pull yourself together, Blount. You'll see Rylan constantly over the next couple of weeks, don't get excited over a _smile_." Velvet tells her. Rylan and Markus have already sat down on a couch and begun talking strategy. I envy Markus. I really wanted to get the handsome mentor. I'm sure Markus doesn't even know how lucky he is. Not only is Rylan super cute, but I'm sure he earn Markus sponsors in a pinch, merely by smiling at them. I got stuck with Miss Frowny.

Speaking on Miss Frowny, she has already grabbed a pastry from the table. She sits down at one of the chairs and takes a small bite of the pastry.

"So, Maudaline, was it?" She asks. I nod. "We can begin discussing strategy any time you want. We can discuss it for as long as you want. My goal is to help you to survive in the Hunger Games, and I can do that. However, if you want to spend your time in the Capitol enjoying the showers and food, you can do that to. I'll be as helpful as you want me to be." Velvet says, and looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I definitely want to make it out alive. But I'm still a little stressed from the day. I think I might take a quick shower, and we can begin talking when my head is clear." I say.

"Okay." Velvet says. "It's been a stressful day to you, take as much time as you want to recover." I nod, a little happy at her understanding. At least she'll let me rest. I was worried she was going to be one of the mentors who constantly needs to talk strategy. The trains jolt forward, and I lose my footing a little bit. I catch myself just in time, but the train continues pushing me back as it speeds up. After a minute it's going so fast, it barely feels as though it's moving at all. I take a deep breath as I wander through the train, searching for my room.

I find a hallway, and begin walking down it. It's pretty long, and has widely spaced doors, all with a plaque on it. One says ' _Female Mentor'_ and another says ' _Male Mentor'_. A little further down, there are two more doors. ' _Female Tribute'_ and ' _Male Tribute'_. At the very end, there is a door for ' _Escort'._ I walk through the door engraved _Female Tribute_ and am astonished at what I see.

The room is huge, the size of an entire floor of my room. In the center is a large bed that looks extremely fluffy. There are two more doors to my right. I peek my head into each of them and realize that one is a large walk-in closet with a large array of clothes, and the other is a giant bathroom. I walk into the bathroom first. The shower seems strange, but I want to try it out.

I pull off my dress, and let it fall to the ground. I step inside, and the moment I do, a sleek, holographic control panel appears on one of the glass walls. I look at in wonder. It's a bit confusing, since nothing is labeled with words. Each of the buttons have an image, though, so I decide to go off that. I press the button with the picture of water coming out of the showerhead. As I expected, water begins pouring out of my shower head.

It's a bit cool for my taste, so I hold down a button with an up arrow. The temperature slowly becomes warming until it fits my liking, and I let go of the button. I sigh in pleasure as the shower slowly fills with steam. It's so relaxing, and the excellence of this shower almost makes being Reaped worth it. Almost.

After several minutes of soaking in the warm water, I decide it's time to play with more of the controls. I randomly press a button, and I'm immediately doused with pink, frothy bubbles. I can't help but giggle as the surround me. I grab a handful of the stuff, and smell it. They smell like roses, and I take another sniff. It's very nice. I randomly press another button, and this time a jet of something blue hits my back hard. It stings for a moment, then goes away. I reach behind me and grab a handful of the slimy blue stuff.

I have no idea what it does, and it doesn't even smell that great. I let it wash down the drain before pressing another button. This time I'm engulfed with a turquoise lotion which smells like the ocean. This is nice, and I let it sink into my body before pressing three buttons at once. A mixture of red, green, and purple soaps squirt out at my body, turning into bubbles almost immediately.

I continue hitting random buttons until I begin to become lightheaded from the steam and strong smell of the perfumey soaps. I let the remaining bubbles be whisked down the drain, and shut of the water by pressing the same button I did to turn it on. The water shuts off, and I'm about to step out when jets of warm air are shot at me, effectively drying me off and unknotting my hair. It falls to my shoulder in a wave, and I step out of the shower, impressed.

I gaze at myself in the mirror, and am shocked. I'm the best I've ever looked. My hair is slightly waving and looks light. My skin is flawless, and my cheeks are rosy. I smile at myself, and I'm actually pretty.

"Nice." I whisper aloud. I snuggle into a bathrobe and walk out of the bathroom, let the steam trail out behind me. I walk into my walk-in closet next. The walls are packed with row after row of outfits. I'm not used to so many choices, despite owning a lot of clothes in District Eight. Back at home, I feel as though none of my clothes are perfect. But here, everything is.

I spend almost ten minutes examining all the clothes. I want to wear all of them, but the train ride only lasts two days. I decide I'll wear multiple pairs today and tomorrow, but now I'm going to take a nap. The heat of the shower made me feel sleepy. I snatch a random nightgown of its hanger and discard my bathrobe. I pull on the nightgown, and smile when I realize it's a perfect fit. I don't know how they manage to do that, but I love it.

I walk over to my bed, which is a king size. There are multiple blankets on it, which I suppose is for if you get too cold. I kick off the top two blankets, and snuggle under the remaining three. I'm disappointed when I realize that the lights are still on, but as if on cue, they switch off. I smile at the conveniency, and rest my head on my pillow.

Today was a long day, and one of the worst of my life. But in a way, it was one of the best. I sink into the soft mattress, and fall into a deep sleep, leaving my troubles behind me.

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

When I enter the train, my nose is invaded with the smell of delicious pastries. The door slides shut behind us, and I gaze in wonder at the delicacies surrounding us. The room is filled with tables displaying gorgeous pastries and other food. There is plush furniture everywhere and a huge television set. I so badly want to stack the pastries in my arms and lay down on the couch, but I know I need to focus. I don't have time to enjoy luxuries if I'm going to be making it out of the Hunger Games alive.

Remus immediately darts for the fruit tarts, despite Camilla's reminders that our mentors will be arriving any moment. Within seconds Remus has stuffed his face with goodies and is relaxing on a couch. Camilla sighs and shakes her head.

"At least you're smart enough to wait for your mentor." Camilla tells me. I feel slightly proud that I was able to resist the goodies. It's almost as if the Capitol purposely placed luxurious items in this train to distract us from learning how to survive. I glance out the train's window and see two people exit the newly arrived car. I recognize the first as Cardea Legis, who won only a few years ago. The other looks familiar, but I can't place my finger on his name.

They walk up to the platform and stand still while the cameramen soak up their presence, fighting over space to take photographs. After taking a few poses, the doors slide open. I step back, not wanting to deal with the photographers again, but they manage to take a few pictures of me anyway. Cardea Legis and the other mentor gratefully come in, escaping the photographers. The door slides shut and I let out a curse. They took a picture of me looking surprised, which won't help my desired stoic look. I should never let my guard down anymore, even if I think I'm alone.

Camilla calls Remus over. He looks up, his mouth bulging with a fruit tart. He places his remaining pastries down on the table and rushes over to us. He quickly grabs a glass of something on his way over, and takes a chug to help him swallow his food. Camilla gasps.

"Remus, that has alcohol." I tell him, and he immediately spits it out, along with the rest of the food. It sprays out onto the rug, and two avoxes immediately rush over to clean it up. I shield my eyes, disgusted. Remus, looking embarrassed, awkwardly walks over to us.

"Uh, sorry. My mom would kill me if she knew I drank alcohol." He informs. "Does anyone have any water or something non-alcoholic? Sorry, I can taste the alcohol."

"Not now, Remus, you're about to meet your mentor!" Camilla scolds, pulling him over to stand next to her. Despite Camilla's words, an avox immediately races over with a glass of something orange. Probably orange juice. Remus gratefully takes it and thanks them. He immediately begins chugging it down. Camilla continues talking with a disapproving look at Remus. "Anyway, children, these are your mentors! Cardea Legis and Bjorn Merchant!"

Bjorn is about fifty with graying blond hair and a scruffy beard. He's wearing a nice blue suit, but looks kind of laid back. He's somewhat muscular, but the effects of time have taken its toll on him, and he now has a potbelly. I don't remember his Hunger Games, but I think he has a daughter. If I'm right in assuming he has daughter, she must be around my age. Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if she were Reaped at some point. Victor children go into the Games a suspicious amount of times.

"Bjorn, you'll be mentoring Remus. And Cardea, here's Mika!" Camilla says. Then, knowing that her job is done for now, she trots off to eat something. Cardea looks uncomfortable and like she doesn't know what she's doing, so I decide to take the lead. I walk over to one of the couches in front of the television. Cardea follows me and awkwardly sits on the couch. She has a habit of playing with her long, brown hair.

"So, um-" She clears her throat. "Do you have any, um… plans or something? Something I could give you advice on?" She asks, and it's clear she's really nervous.

"Well, for now I want to watch the Reaping recaps and look over each tribute." I say. Cardea can't hide that she's impressed with my responsibility. She grabs the remote and switches on the television. The first channel to show up is the Reaping recaps, which I expected. I'm sure the Capitol wants everyone to watch these, even the Capitol citizen who watches them live the entire day. The recaps haven't started yet, so it's just two commentators.

"What are we watching?" Remus asks, walking over to us. He trips over his own feet on the way over and I turn my attention back to the television. A moment later I feel him sit next to me. I don't mind Remus, he seems nice. But I hope he isn't looking for a friend or alliance in me, because I can't bother with either of those things if I want to make it far in the Games.

"The Reaping recaps," Cardea answers. "You should watch with us." Bjorn nods thoughtfully and takes a seat next to Cardea. Cardea looks thankful for another mentor. Just as the District One Reapings begin, Camilla walks over.

"Ooh, are you watching the Reaping recaps?" She asks, and is greeted by all of our shushing. She takes a seat next to Remus and I focus all of my attention on the screen.

They don't bother showing the list of Victors or video of the dark days. When the Capitol citizens watch the Reapings live they see these, but for the recaps they only show the actual drawing of the tributes and the escort's speech at the beginning. We watch as the District One escort say a quick something about how excited she is, and then the screen cuts to show her rummaging around in the girl's bowl. She brings a piece of paper over and reads out a name. I don't bother memorizing the name, because I know a second later someone will volunteer. Sure enough, a girl of only fourteen pops up to the stage. She says her name is Flora. I immediately put her off my radar. She may be trained and confident enough to volunteer, but she doesn't seem strong enough to beat me. And being such a young age can't help. Next a large and muscular boy volunteers. He informs us that his name is Garnet Reed, and a few people cheer. This guy I'll have to watch out for. He seems strong and well-liked by the District. He's pretty attractive, so he'll draw female sponsors as well.

Next is the District Two Reaping. The escort welcomes everyone and says something about how excited she is. The Reaping quickly cuts to her drawing the name of the female tribute. A girl named Aurum Corucent volunteers. I can't gather much from how she acts, but I'll put her on my watch list. She draws the boy's name next. As I expected, a boy volunteers. He isn't very attractive, especially since he has a scar down his face. He looks pretty intimidating, and Remus even lets out a whimper. He's definitely someone to watch out for.

The District Three Reaping comes on next. The escort says something about how thrilled he is, reminding me that al escorts say basically the same thing. The two tributes he chooses are a tiny girl with glasses who definitely seems weak and a gangly boy who looks extremely dirty and overgrown. Definitely homeless. I mark both of them as Bloodbaths.

The District Four Reaping produces two volunteers to watch out for. The girl, Kata, has some swagger and seems pretty confident. The boy, however, hesitates to volunteer. I assume he was never to thrilled about the prospect of volunteering. He seems pretty strong, though, so I'm still going to watch out for him.

The District Five Reaping goes okay. The female, Gracelyn, doesn't seem too strong. She seems terrified, but she could always be using the underdog strategy, where she pretends to be weak before revealing her true power. I'm not going to cross her off as a threat just yet. Kayden Vercetti is much more of an obvious threat. He seems strong and is extremely handsome. Female sponsors will go gaga for him, so he's definitely someone to watch out for.

Then it's us. The television shows Camilla introducing herself and talking about how excited she is for the Hunger Games to begin.

"Oh, that's me!" Camilla squeals, excited. We shush her. "My hair looks nice." She comments, and we all shush her even harder this time. I watch intently as she calls Remus name. He shuffles up to the stage and looks terrified. I glance over at current-Remus and notice that he looks disappointed. I assume it's because he comes off as weak. I turn my attention back to the screen just in time to see myself called. I breathe a sigh of relief when I go up to the stage looking bored. For the rest of the time I'm shown, I remain looking indifferent, so I'm very relieved.

The District Seven Reaping was chaotic. The female, Clara Maggins, puts up a fight when her name is called. She shouts at the girls surrounding her to volunteer, and even attempts to escape. Obviously, she's easily restrained by the Peacekeepers. The boy looks strong, and appears mad instead of scared. He's probably one I would do well to watch out for.

Next is District Eight. Both of the tributes Reaped appear rich, which means they probably lived a soft lifestyle and aren't prepared for the Games. The girl bursts into tears on the stage, and I doubt she'll make it past the Bloodbath. The guy seems kind of strong, though, and doesn't show any signs of fear. He may be a bit of a competitor, despite what his suit suggest. It doesn't hurt that he's somewhat attractive, either. I still think that the female sponsors will flock to the District Five boy, Kayden, though.

District Nine produces two average-looking tributes. Neither of them look particularly strong or powerful, but they could always be smart. And the boy looks pretty charismatic, smiling and waving at the cameras. He might snag a few sponsors during the interviews, but I doubt he'll make it very far.

The District Ten Reapings are pretty interesting. Both tributes volunteered, seemingly without any relationship to the Reaped tribute. The male, George Fraga, looks pretty cocky and even pushes the Reaped tribute off the stage. The commentators pass it off as an accident, but I know better. George looks pretty ruthless and confident, but his age may stunt some of his ability. The female, Lexi, looks pretty bubbly. She volunteered, but I believe she's an idiot. She doesn't seem to have any skills, and is extremely young. I bet she'll die in the Bloodbath, but since she volunteered I'll stay wary of her.

The District Eleven Reapings are fine. The female doesn't seem very powerful and is probably rich, based on her fancy clothing. She waves at the cameras, so she probably hasn't given up yet. I decide that I won't have to worry about her for now. When the boy, Taurus Hart, is Reaped, I'm thinking he's a competitor for sure. He has a threatening demeanor and scar over his eye, and looks very strong. But then he bursts into tears, completely destroying his 'tough male' look.

Finally, the District Twelve Reapings. It produces two tributes who don't seem too bad. They both seem somewhat strong, and neither cries. They probably have a chance, but it won't be great. They're probably good with nature, though, so that could be dangerous. When the camera switches back to the commentators, Bjorn switches the television off.

"So what did you think of your opponents?" He asks.

"Well, the Careers looked pretty strong," Remus begins. "Except for the District One girl. She looks a little young to be volunteering, and I think she maybe overestimated her talents. The others seem strong."

"The District Four boy, Malakai, hesitates to volunteer." I remind him. "He's probably not very confident about his abilities, so he may not be the greatest Career. Still a threat, though, since it's obvious he trained. I think the outer District kids we have to watch out for are the District 8 boy and Kayden Vercetti. Possibly George Fraga. And we should be careful about the pair from District Twelve."

"Yeah." Remus agrees.

"So now that you've seen your competitors, what do you think?" Bjorn asks. I exchange a glance with Remus.

"I don't know about Mika, but I'm terrified." He says. I nod in agreement, even if his statement was a little exaggerated.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

"Don't stuff your face, Kai." Kata scolds. I ignore her and continue shoving cookies down my throat. I purposefully shovel in more just to spite her. Kata groans and makes a face of disgust. I grin and take a big sip of my hot chocolate to wash it down. I smack my lips, smirking at her. Kata sees me and sticks out her tongue.

We've been traveling on the train for a day now. Today we'll be arriving in the Capitol, which is nerve-racking. My first impression at the Reaping was horrible, so I hope I'll be able make up for it at the Chariot Rides. When we watched the recaps, I realized just how bad I looked. And then I had to deal with Kata's angry comments. So what if I hesitated volunteering? I still did…

I look cautiously at Kata. She looks pretty happy right now, gorging on rolls and fresh fruit. I'm not sure if she's still mad about yesterday. She hasn't brought it up yet, but with her it's only a matter of time. I'm cherishing the moments I can spend before she begin ranting again about the honor of the Hunger Games, and how I almost stranded her in the arena with a puny child.

I quickly snatch a roll off her plate and stuff it in my mouth. She looks at me in shock, and I grin, the roll blowing up my cheeks.

"Hey!" She shouts.

"You stole all the roles. I want some, too." I accuse, my voice slightly muffled from the roll in my mouth. Kata laughs and leaps at me, knocking me off my chair and to the ground. The mentors look alarmed, but they quickly realize (with some help from Tristan) that we're just playing. Kata holds me down and pinches my cheeks.

"Look how cute this child is!" Kata exclaims, and ruffles my hair before getting off me. I laugh and shoot her a playful glare. I stand up and am about to sit down in my seat when I hear my mentor, Klare, clear her throat really loudly. I glance at her, confused, before sitting back down and refusing Kata's offer of a fresh apple.

"I only eat fattening food." I inform her, and prove it by taking a giant bite of a donut.

"Well that explains a lot." She says, biting into the apple. I begin nodding before realizing what she said.

"Huh?" I ask. She laughs, hard, and I can't help but crack up, too. I hear Klare clear her throat again, harder this time. I ignore her and focus on devouring my cream-filled donut.

"I'm sure the escorts have some cough-drops handy if you were to require one, Klare." Tristan suggests. Klare sighs and shakes her head.

"Malakai, can you please join me?" She asks. I stand up, slightly confused. I walk over to her, still clutching my donut.

"What?" I ask. Klare gestures for me to follow her, and she leads me down the hall into a room I assume is her own. She takes a deep breath, and eyes the donut in my hand.

"Don't you dare yet cream get on my carpet." She threatens. I realize the cream is begin to spill from the donut, so I shove the rest of it in my mouth. Klare looks disapprovingly at my methods before continuing. "You do realize that at some point you're going to have to stop communicating with your district partner?" I almost spit out my donut in surprise. I take a deep swallow.

"You muh-mean… s-stop talking to Kay… Kata?" I sputter, and Klare gives me a sympathetic look.

"Not necessarily stop talking. You will be in the same alliance after all, being Careers, but this playful nature you have going? It will be easier to betray her the sooner you let it go." I almost choke this time.

" _Betray_ Kata?" I ask, appalled. Klare nods.

"You want to win, don't you?" She asks.

"Yes, but not if I have to kill my best friend!"

"Then why did you volunteer together?"

"Well, um… we always knew at least one of us would die, but we never thought we would have to kill each other!"

"What happens if you're in the final two?"

"See who lasts longer, I guess."

"Malakai, betraying people is a normal part of the Hunger Games."

"Maybe for you! You betrayed five of your own allies!"

"And I won. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." She says. I stay silent for a moment, contemplating this.

"Well, some of us rely on our skills and not our deceptiveness." I fire back. Klare glares at me and I glare back. For a few minutes we both stand still, glaring at each other as if we were having a staring contest. Finally, Tristan throws open the door and pops his head in.

"Goodness, Briastos, can't you knock?" Klare exclaims, throwing up her hands.

"Sorry, Klare. I just thought you might want to know we're approaching the Capitol." Tristan says. I push past Tristan, running for the main compartment, where I find Kata. Her face is pressed up against the window, watching in wonder as we shoot toward the oncoming Capitol, a place I've only seen on television. I run next to her and do the same thing, watching as the Capitol quickly races toward us.

"What did Klare want?" Kata asks.

"N-nothing." I lie. "Nothing." We focus our attention as we shoot over the bridge and into the city. The train begins slowing enough for us to see each of the Capitol citizen cheering in the streets. They all wear colorful clothing, waving and cheering in excitement as we pull into the station. The train lurches to a stop, and I immediately rush for the doors.

They slide open, as I expected, revealing a train station packed with cheering people. They cheer even louder when they see me. Some point me out, and they all scream in excitement. Peacekeeper hold back the crowd, who are all very enthusiastic. I wave, and the crowd goes nuts. Kata walks over next to me and stands still, not bothering to wave at the crowd. The cheer even more when they see the two of us together.

Tristan, Klare, and Morris all walk over to us. Tristan grabs hold of both me and Kata's arms and leads us out into the crowds.

"Smile." He whispers in our ears. "This is where your journey in the Hunger Games begins."

* * *

 **So, there was the Train Ride! I hope you enjoyed reading it. For now I'm cranking out chapters pretty fast, but I don't know how long that will last. Hopefully for awhile! As I said before, each tribute will get one pre-games POV. I hope that seems like enough to you guys. And don't get mad if your character was chosen for a seemingly less interesting event (chariot ride, training score reveal, etc.) because they were all chosen to create the most interest. Next is the Chariot Ride. I'm still doing the questions, and they're worth the same amount of points. Keep telling me what you guys think, I always love constructive criticism. I hope you liked seeing more of the different mentors and Cardea in action (she doesn't seem like a great mentor so far, but don't make judgements so fast!).**

 **1\. Who is Maudaline's mentor and what is her mentoring strategy?**

 **2\. What tributes did Mika specifically mark off as Bloodbaths?**

 **3\. What did Malakai's mentor want him to do that he didn't agree with?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I had a blast writing it.**

 **\- Lilah**


	21. Chariot Ride

**District 10**

 **George Fraga**

My prep team gathers around me like a flock of hungry pelicans, vying for space to pretty me up. Every time their cold, unnatural hands touch my skin, I grimace. These people are all so fake. They hide their wrinkles and flaws and pretty they're these colorful freaks. They disgust me.

The moment Lexi and I had stepped off the train, Renee led us through the excited crowds to the Remake Center. As we approached it, I commented on how it looked almost the same as the original one, which had been burned to the ground by rebels years ago. It's still a sensitive topic for the Capitol, and it was quite satisfying to see Renee purse her lips and make us walk faster.

From there, we were taken over by our prep team. They introduced themselves and led us into our respective prep rooms, where they made us strip down. There, the torture began.

They begin by filling a tub of water with something. It bubbles and froths, and almost looks as if it's boiling. One of them, with the metallic green hair and trimmed beard, gestures me to hop in. I immediately jump away, off the table.

"There's no way I'm getting in there." I insist, and the one with the green hair and the one with the shocking pink eyes, Kreios, walk over to me. They each grab hold of an arm, and attempt to lift me into the tub. They're both surprisingly strong, especially for people who put on makeup for a living, but I've trained for this type of situation (not being lifted by my prep team into a bath, but being lifted by two people in the Hunger Games).

I send a swift kick into the green haired one's crotch, and he immediately drops me. Kreios shouts his name, Italus or something, and drops me. I'm not done with him yet, though. I punch him in the jaw, knocking him back into an assortment of bottles. They crash to the floor along with him, but they don't break as I would have hoped. Next I launch for the remaining prep person, Persephone. She lets out a scream and hops backwards, hitting the wall. I trip over the tub getting to her, spilling the liquid all over our feet.

Persephone slams her fist against a button repeatedly as I reach her. She breathes a sigh of relief and looks behind me. I follow suit, and see multiple Peacekeepers standing at the door. One of them yanks me away from Persephone, and the other slams a syringe into my thigh. He injects the liquid, and I immediately fall down onto the table. I'm still awake, but I can't move my body very well. When I do, it's extremely exhausting and feels as though my limbs weigh more than President Chorley's fat body.

I hear the Peacekeepers telling Persephone something, but I can't make out what it is. They leave, and Persephone looks at me cautiously. Then she walks over and straightens out my body. I try reaching out for her, wanting to finish what I started, but my hand flops back to my side. A moment later Italus and Kreios walk over to me. I'm pleased to see that Kreios has a large bruise across his jaw.

They refill the tub, and this time I'm helpless when Kreios and Italus lift me and drop me into the tub. The liquid bubbles around my body, feeling extremely strange. It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel great, either. It feels like it's bubbling around me. They each squirt a handful of soap onto some washcloths and begin scrubbing me down. It hurts, but I can't do much about it. When they've rubbed soap onto the bottoms of my feet (earning a few giggles from me, I'm very ticklish) they lift me back out.

Still in the air, Persephone gets out some kind of hand-held machine that lets out hair and brushes it along my skin, immediately drying me off. When that's done, Italus and Kreios throw me back onto the table, complaining about my weight (even though I only weigh about 90 pounds). Now, they each get some kind of rag and begin scraping all of my skin off. They say that they are removing dead skin cells, but I think they're removing living ones, too.

When my skin is baby pink and burning like crazing, they rub me down with a lotion, which only stings my skin. When my entire body has begin coated with it, they stand back and look over me, trying to decide what to do next. Kreios says something about 'too much hair' and Italus and Persephone nod in agreement. They come back over to me and started waxing off my leg and arm hair. I don't have any on my chest or face yet, but they give me a shot to stunt its growth for the next few months. 'Just in case'.

Next they go to work on my hair. It's a black mop, since I've never really had a chance to trim it. When it does get too long, to the point where it gets in the way of anything I do, I hack it back down with a knife. My prep team is clearly not pleased with my hairstyling skills, and immediately take out the scissors. They start by dunking my head in hot water, then massaging it with some liquid, which I suppose feels kind of good. I guess this would have been the time to inform them about my lice infestation, but Persephone finds out anyway, and lets out a terrified shriek.

They spray my hair with some pungent medicine that apparently kills lice almost immediately. It burns my eyes a little bit, but after a few hard blinks they feel fine again. Italus gets stuck with the undesirable job of washing out the lice. When it's clear, Persephone inspects my scalp multiple times before starting to rub the soap in again. She washes out the soap, and Kreios hands her the scissors. I feel my heart speed up a bit as she move the scissors toward my skull, clicking them repeatedly. I don't like the feeling of lying useless while a sharp metal instrument makes its way toward one of my most crucial body parts.

She snaps the scissors, and a lock of my hair falls to the floor. She continues cutting my hair, and as she does, my head starts to increasingly feel more exposed. They have the air conditioning on quite high, and my scalp feels cold without the usual weight of my hair. When my hair has been trimmed a more than generous amount, Persephone puts her scissors away. I stretch my arm, beginning to feel the effects of the tranquilizer wearing off. My prep-team notices this, and immediately begins rushing towards the door. Persephone and Italus immediately run out, while Kreios hesitates at the door for a minute.

"Selena will be with you shortly." Kreios tells me, before following his colleagues out the door. I sit for a minute as the final effects of the tranquilizer wear off. Selena must be my stylist. I'm a bit scared to find out what I'll be wearing at the Tribute Parade. In the past, our tributes have been stuck with some revolting costumes. I didn't volunteer to be humiliated on public television. I swear, if I get stuck with a chicken costume…

I stretch my legs a bit before slowly scooting off the table. I gingerly place them on the ground, slowly sinking into the weight. My legs are still numb, but they hold me up. I slowly stumble over to the mirror, where I am forced to hold onto a table to stay upright. I take a look at myself in the mirror, trying to locate the differences the prep team made. My eyes are immediately drawn to my skull.

My hair has been cut so short, I'm almost bald. If I squint close enough, I can see my skin beneath the short spikes of hair. I run a hand over it, trying to grow used to the strange texture. I manage to avert my gaze from it, and instead focus on the rest of my body. I'm hairless, which doesn't seem to make much of a difference. Other than that, I'm much cleaner. I can't find any other major differences, though. I suppose they just wanted to keep me nice and tidy while I'm in their home city.

The door opens and I turn around, tripping over my numb feet. I crash to the ground, cushioning the fall with my arms. I groan and roll over, looking up at a tiny lady with spiky green hair. She considers me for a moment, then yanks me up. She's strangely strong for her size, and is even able to lift me up onto the table. I hide my naked body, self conscious. She indifferently throws me a thin robe, not taking her eyes off my own. As soon as my robe is fastened around my waist, she holds out her hand. I limply shake it.

"I'm Selena Appleton." She informs, talking fast, as if she were running out of time. "I had a different outfit planned, but as soon as I saw you volunteer, I knew I had to make some changes. So, while you were on the train, I slaved away, trying to make the perfect outfit to capture the aura of both you and your district."

"Am I going to be a cow?" I groan. Selena lets out a laugh that sounds like a dog barking.

"Of course not." She says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. She looks at me with a light smile playing on her lips. "What do you think of cowboys?"

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

The minute I step into the stables, the aroma of horse manure invades my nose. I wrinkle it in disgust, not able to hide my distaste for wild creatures. I watch where I step carefully, keeping my head down to avoid eye contact with the other tributes. I don't want to communicate with them yet. I easily find my chariot, which is third from the front. Unfortunately, this means that it's tucked between the Career chariots.

The District Three chariot is wrapped in wires, which all give off a faint blue light. _Nice touch_ , I think as I board the chariot. I stay rigid, not wanting to appear as though I'm open to conversation with the other tributes. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the other tribute. Some wander around, but most stick to their own chariots, like me. It's important to observe people's interactions from this point forward, because every conversation has something of importance in the Games.

The Careers are meeting each other for the first time, so I decide to focus on that. The pair from One haven't arrived yet, so for now it's just the four from Two and Four. The pair from Four seem pretty close, but the pair from Two seem unfamiliar with each other. That should be something to note. The group doesn't seem to be getting along particularly well, it seems to be more like a formal gathering.

The only other people walking around are the girl from Eleven and the boy from Ten. The girl from Eleven seems pretty friendly, going around and trying to start up conversations with other tributes. However, a lot of them seem to be in a bad mood and not up to conversing with her. The boy from Ten on the other hand, George I think, seems not to have the same purpose as the Eleven girl. He appears to be scoping out the competition with a slight smirk on his face.

He works his way up the line of chariots, occasionally laughing. He reaches my chariot, and looks at me. A moment later, he gives me a wolfish grin. He continues walking, and stops in front of the group of Careers. I don't know what's wrong with him, but even staring at the Careers is considered a challenge, and when you challenge the Careers, you basically get killed. He stands behind the tributes from Four and smiles, as if he knows something they don't. One by one, the Careers notice him, until each pair of eyes is trained on him.

"May we help you?" The District Four girl, Kata, says with obvious resentment in her voice.

"Oh, I'm just scoping out the competition." George replies, simply.

" _Competition?_ " Kata asks, sounding surprised. "Honey, to be competition you have to be on the same level as us. And I'm afraid you're several levels below. You see, any of us could take you out in a matter of seconds." George frowns, then regains his gusto.

"I'm not so sure about that. _You see_ , I've trained." George says in a tone that suggests he were talking to a preschooler rather than one of the biggest threats in the Game. Not to mention, someone about five year older than him. Kata lets out a guffaw.

"Oh, I see. You've _trained_." She mocks. "I'm very scared now, because I realize that you are clearly the superior being. Seeing as, District Ten has a _much_ wider supply of training equipment than District Four, which only has an _academy_ to train people. Not to mention your size. The fact that I'm so much bigger and stronger than you must put me at a disadvantage. I'm sorry for ever doubting your superiority." George glares at her, even more when Damien and the District Four boy both laugh slightly.

"You're be sorry in the arena." George warns, but his voice wavers slightly. All the Careers laugh this time, including the newly arrived District One tributes, and George blushes a deep red. He storms back to his chariot, the Careers laughing as he leaves. _And that's,_ I think, _why you never mess with the Careers_. If I were a betting girl, I would bet that George would be the first person to die in the arena, surely at the hands of Kata Brighton.

I'm so caught up with the exchange between George and the Careers, that I almost don't notice the boy that slides next to me. I take a quick glance, and don't recognize him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be in the wrong ch-" I gasp when I take a longer look at his face. It's Weepo. Almost unrecognizable, but Weepo. His skin is still extremely pale, but it no longer looks unhealthy. His previously dark, greasy hair has now been cut shorter and neater, and is sticking straight up as if he's been electrocuted (which I suppose is part of the costume). His nails are neat, his face spotless, his scars hidden under makeup, and when he smiles at me, I can see that they have whitened and even added his missing teeth. The only sign that this was ever Weepo are his glassy blue eyes. In his wire suit and neat appearance, Weepo looks _handsome_ , which was something I never thought I would say about my District partner. I look around and see that a few other people are staring at him in shock, so they must remember him from the reapings.

"You are okay?" Weepo asks, noticing my surprised expression. I manage a weak nod, then turn back to face horses. I shake my head, trying to shake myself out of the shock. I can't look like that when I'm supposed to be exposed to a live audience in a few minutes.

"Tributes, the first chariot will be leaving in three minutes. Please enter your chariots, now." The voice of announcer, Leandros Winthrop, booms through the stables. I restrain a giggle when Weepo begins looking around, trying to locate the source of the voice. The rest of the tributes hop into their chariots, and a minute later, the doors open, revealing the long track and screams of excited Capitolians. I squeeze onto the chariot tight, not wanting to slip off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, District One!" I hear Leandros say, and the District One chariot begins trotting forward. The audience immediately begins cheering for the tributes, Flora and Garnet. As usual, District One are crowd favorites. Flora wears a long dress and Garnet wears a tuxedo. Both are velvet and rose-themed, so I have good reason to assume their stylists worked together. They both cheerfully wave at the crowd, who go nuts

The District Two chariot exits next, and the crowd's excited screams grow even louder, which I wouldn't think possible. The girl wears a long black and red dress which poofs at the bottom. It reminds me of an explosion, which I assume is what the stylist was going for. The boy wears spartan warrior armor. It's a District Two classic, but it never fails to capture the audience.

I take a deep breath as I hear our District called over the loudspeaker. I hold tight as the horses begin trotting and our chariot lurches forward. I'm almost blinded by the light of the sun and flashing of photographers. I hear shouts and screams as we exit, and I spare a look up at the screen. I'm pleased to say that I look fairly good, dressed as a robot and spray-painted silver. It's a bit dorky, but it doesn't look bad. However, Weepo's the one that stuns the audience. They're all shocked by his sudden transformation, and the ladies are going crazy for him.

I would be jealous, except I kind of want to fly under the radar. Weepo will probably be a target for the Careers now, since he stole the spotlight from them. I tentatively wave at the crowd, and they scream in excitement. I continue waving, a little intimidated by the colorful and freaky faces staring down at me.

The District Four tributes come out next. Kata wears a long, flowing blue dress. It shimmers, giving the appearance of water. Malakai wears a suit that looks to be made out of seashells. Kata stares straight ahead, looking confident and as though the audience was beneath her, while Malakai waves cheerfully at the crowd.

District Five is dressed up in a matching silver dress and suit. They both have flickering wires resting in their hair and around their neck, which I guess is supposed to be a wreath. I'm a bit jealous, because District Five and District Three have similar professions, and the chariot outfits usually can work for both Districts, so it's more of a competition between us to see who has the better costume. In this case, it's definitely District Five. Both of the tributes seem a little overwhelmed, waving shyly to the audience. The ladies are going gaga over the boy, though, who I guess is pretty handsome.

The District Six tributes are just the usual train conductors. They both wave nonchalantly to the crowd, but the audience is clearly still focused on District Five.

District Seven also wears some classic costumes. A tree-textured dress and suit, with leafy headdresses. The boy waves uncomfortably to the crowd, while the girl waves happily, very peppy. However, I don't think that will make anybody forget about her tantrum at the Reapings.

District Eight wears a dress and suit made of mis-matched rags. It's a classic as well, but a lot of people still like it. The girl waves excitedly at the audience, pleased with the attention she's getting. The boy, however, stares straight ahead as if the audience were beneath him. The audience cheers a lot for both of them, clearly pleased with both of their attitudes. It also helps that the boy is somewhat handsome.

District Nine are both dressed as stalks of wheat, which looks pretty stupid. The boy doesn't seem to care much, though, and even seems to be making a joke out of it. He waves enthusiastically at the crowd, who all seem to love him. The girl, Brynn, waves awkwardly, clearly embarrassed and outshone by her District partner.

The District Ten tributes actually look pretty good. Normally District Ten gets stuck with dumb animal costumes, but this year they're dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl. George is wearing black leather, which makes him appear pretty tough, and even has a holster, with a gun he's waving around and pretending to shoot tributes with. The audience goes crazy for the stunt, of course. The girl has a more childish look, which white and pink leather. She doesn't have a gun, but a lasso. She waves around at the crowd, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

The District Eleven tributes are both wearing green outfits, with pink flowers dotting the hems. After closer inspection, I realize that the flowers are lilies. _The outfits must be based on lilypads_ , I realize, and decide it's a pretty good idea. I'm not sure if everyone in the audience gets the concept, but they all seem pleased with it. The girl is waving cheerfully, and even blowing kisses, while the boy is shyly waving, looking extremely nervous.

Last are the District Twelve tributes, both dressed as glowing embers. The fire concept for District Twelve was originally really exciting and thrilled the audience, but after centuries of stylists using this, the audience have grown tired of it. Both tributes wave at the crowd, looking a little overwhelmed. The audience seems disappointed that the procession is done, but don't refrain from continuing to shout our names.

With the entirety of the chariots out, little Capitolians focus on me anymore. However, I hear a few shouts of my name, which perks me up. I wave in the general direction of the shouters, and even get a rose thrown at me. A lot of people throw roses and various jewelry at us as we pass, littering the track. Weepo winces as a diamond necklace strikes his arm, and looks for the thrower, startled. He looks slightly insulted, so I lean over and whisper in his ear:

"That's good. That means they like you." I tell him. He looks a little confused, but pleased, as he rubs his red arm. We continue along the track, and I realize with relief that we have reached the end. The chariot circle around President Chorley's podium one by one until we're all facing up at him. President Chorley steps up, and the shouts and cheers subside. One last rose hits the District Eight boy's back, and everyone falls silent.

"Welcome, tributes." President Chorley says, giggling a bit. "Thank you for your sacrifice. After seeing all of you in person, I'm confident that this will be the best Hunger Games ever!" This earns a cheer from the audience, showing that they agree. "I love all of the costumes your stylists made for you. They are truly unique, and I love seeing them each year. I would want to meet each of you personally, but you've got a long day of training tomorrow. Man, I wish the training was televised! Anyway, make sure to sleep well. Tributes, welcome to the Capitol!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I expected this to be posted last Sunday. (In fact, it was almost done by then). Honestly, I just got lazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please tell me what you thought! I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but there's not much you can do in a Tribute Parade before it begins to get too boring. Sorry if I altered your tribute's costume; I need** _ **some**_ **bad costumes. By the way, I sometimes refer to this event as the chariot rides, and others times the Tribute Parade. They mean the same thing. The Training Days are next, which I'm thrilled for. I love Training Days, they always are instrumental in the Hunger Games. I hope you enjoyed this, please review! I get way more motivated when I know people are reading. Plus, it earns you sponsor points!**

 **If you haven't already, fill out the poll. Also, make sure you tell me whether you completed it if you want sponsor points, because I have no way of seeing who did it. You can vote up to three choices, and it could save them in the Games! I also have a bonus question, which will be worth 50 points if you get it correctly. The answer won't be revealed until the Launch, so you have plenty of time to think it over. Basically, I'm going to have at least one romance in the Games, and I want you to guess who it will be! (Take your time, because they may have not even interacted yet).**

 **1\. What are the names of George's prep team?**

 **2\. Who is the official announcer of the 246th Hunger Games?**

 **3\. What was your favorite costume? (You can't really get this incorrect, but I'm curious, so it's still worth points!)**

 **\- Lilah**


	22. Family

**District 9**

 **Ceres Deere**

My life has always been hard.

My Mom gave birth to me when she was only seventeen, and my father didn't want the stress, so he left. My Mom never told me who he was, only suggested that he was someone rich and powerful. I'm pretty sure it's the mayor's son (or he was, now he's the mayor), because he's roughly the same age as my Mom and we share the warm, brown eyes. I never asked my Mom for confirmation, though, because she always became bitter at the mention of my father.

My Mom's family left us on our own, which meant my Mom was forced to work all day long in the fields. We barely got enough money to scrape by, which meant I grew up as a starved and sickly child. When I was about eight, my Mom married another field hand, who became my stepfather. They had two children, my half siblings, which only meant more mouths to feed.

Both of them were absolutely adorable, and as such, they were highly favored, especially by my stepfather. I was forced to work and take out tesserae as soon as I turned twelve, but my half siblings never lifted a finger. They always got more than me, because they were 'growing children'. They were close, and completely ignored me.

My life at home might have been bad, but my school life was worse. I struggled to keep up with the teacher, and was even forced to be held back a year. I blame it solely on my dedication working, but that's not how everyone else saw it. My parents were disappointed in me, and my siblings were smug and arrogant. My classmates all thought of me as stupid, and none of them wanted to be my friend. I would always sit alone at lunch, and during group projects, I was always the odd one out.

Everything changed when I was seventeen.

I was reaped, and everything went downhill from there. My partner was a psychotic creep, who at least made me look charismatic in comparison. His one goal was to kill me, but not before torturing me until I was insane. He even told me this himself.

The arena was a giant, dusty plain filled with mutts, all of whom either spit venom or breathed fire. I was unable to gain any allies or sponsors, and I spent days in the arena, just scraping by. After two weeks, it was down to the final five: me, my district partner, and three Careers. My district partner died, but not before torturing me. He was just about to slit my throat when the girl from Two yanked him off and beheaded him. She glanced at me, a mangled, bloody heap, and decided the elements would finish me off in no time. She left me for dead.

I probably would have died, if not for a surprise sponsor (who later became my husband) who sent me a complete First-Aid kit. I was able to bandage myself up, and within a day my wounds had faded to light scratches. I was up on my feet in no time, even cured from the multiple burns I had received from a fight with a fire-breathing coyote. By that time, there was only two other tributes left: the girl from Two, and the boy from Four.

I waited until they had finished fighting, the boy emerging triumph, but with several deep wounds. I launched at him in a moment of weakness, and managed to kill him, owing largely to his previous wounds. I became the Victor of the 221st Hunger Games, and was crowned by President Chorley, who was in one of his first years as President.

I returned home to my District, and stayed confined to my house in the Victor's Village for the first year. After that, Cractros began coming to visit me. Cractos Line had won the Hunger Games only five years before me, and was only three years older. He was suffering from similar nightmares as me, and together we began helping each other recover. He also revealed that he was my mysterious sponsor, and he had become captivated by me ever since I was reaped.

About two years later, after we had both recovered a good enough amount, we began dating. A few months later, he proposed to me. Of course, I said yes.

The only part about my life that I love is my family. Cractos and my four children: Peg, Cassie, Autumn, and Joey. If I didn't have them, I'd probably have killed myself by now.

Every year that I mentor has just become harder and harder. Without Cractros or my children, I feel so alone. Cractos prides me on my mentoring. I've been able to bring home five tributes so far, including Cody. He never mentions the times when my tributes die, though. He never mentions when I fail.

This year I have Cody with me on the train. Not only do I have to mentor Brynn, but Cody also convinced me into mentoring him how to mentor. I have a hard time saying no to Cody, especially since he reminds me so much of my eldest son, Pegasus (who everyone calls Peg). I suppose in the end, I'll end up mentoring both tributes and Cody will just sit on the sidelines, enjoying the Capitol's sweets. It's okay, though. I don't think Cody has accepted his life yet, so I doubt he's ready for mentoring.

I don't know why I'm a successful mentor. Cody says it's because of my innate ability to teach, which I don't understand. Apparently he's remembered almost everything I've taught him, and when I inquired my others successes; Bailey, Lukas, and Alaya, they agreed with him and admitted to remembering what I told him. I don't understand whatever this is, but if it can bring these tributes home, I'll use it.

It worked with Bailey, Lukas, Alaya, and Cody. It also worked with Grist, but he killed himself almost immediately after winning. I can only hope it will work with Brynn, too.

* * *

 **This was pretty short, but I thought it was about time I introduced you guys to the final mentor: Ceres Deere. So here's her life story! I hope you liked her. The Training Day 1 will be posted ASAP.**

 **On a partially related topic, this is Chapter 20! Yay! Try guessing how many chapters we'll have by the end. The winner will earn my respect.**

 **\- Lilah**


	23. Training Day 1

**District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

 _Damien, what have you gotten yourself into?_

The thought replays on my mind as I twist and turn, caught in my sweaty sheets. When I trained and volunteered, I was thinking more about what it would be like if I won, and was never too focused on what it would be like if I died. Yesterday I got the first glimpse of my competition. Most people looked pretty weak, but others looked good, some even better than myself. I guess today is when I actually find out who can kill me.

I roll out of bed, taking half the blankets with me. I rub my sleepy eyes and let out a yawn. I'm pretty tired from a restless sleep last night. I stretch my entire body and admire my surroundings. Even though I'm from a wealthier District, I'm not used to this kind of luxury. My bed is made of a soft material, and the sun filters in through the window, bathing my room in a warm light.

I pick myself up off the floor and untangle myself from my mess of sheets. I leave the pile on the floor- the avoxes can get them later. I walk over to the window and gaze out at the Capitol. The streets below are bustling with people, all wearing their brightly colored outfits and wigs. I'm only on the second floor, so they aren't that far away. Luckily, they can't see me. Elissa informed us last night that the glass was tinted.

I leave the window and walk out into the hall, snatching a bathrobe off the hook and pulling it on as I go. My stomach rumbles in anticipation for the giant feast I will be eating in just a few moments. I enter the dining room and see almost everyone gathered around the table, already gnawing on different selections of food. I quickly do a survey of who is here and realize that it's just Aurum's mentor, Corben, missing.

I take a seat between Aurum and Alexandra, my mentor, and watch as an avox runs to give me a plate. I take it and thank him, and gaze at the array of various breakfast items laid out in the center of the table. I eagerly reach for a mound of scrambled eggs and pile it onto my plate. Next, I get some bacon, then some rolls, and lastly some fruit. I begin shoving food in, and then glance over at Aurum and see her delicately nibbling on an apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I ask, eyeing her empty plate.

"I need to stay fit for the Hunger Games." She says simply.

"But, there'll barely be any food in the Hunger Games." I reason, "Isn't best to eat the most we can now?" Aurum sighs and continues to eat her fruit. I return back to my big pile of food, a little annoyed. That's probably the twentieth conversation I've tried to start with Aurum by now, and she's still barely acknowledging my existence. If we're going to be allies, shouldn't we talk a bit first? Get to know each other?

When I've eaten everything on my plate (plus seconds) I retreat back to my room to get ready for training. On my bed, somebody has laid out a training uniform. It's gray in color and has a metallic blue '2' on the back. I wriggle out of my bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. I quickly pull on the suit, which is pretty tight but doesn't refrain me from doing anything. It almost feels as if I am wearing nothing, which is nice and a little awkward. I hear a knock at my door and walk over to open it. Elissa's standing behind it.

"Oh, good, you're dressed." She says, pleased. "I was just checking to see how much longer it was going to take. Aurum's waiting to go down to the Training Center."

"Not much longer." I say, "I just need to get my boots on." Elissa waits by the door while I scramble to pull on my socks and boots. I quickly stretch my toes, wanting to get used to the confinement. Elissa clears her throat, and I walk behind her to the elevator. Aurum stands by it, looking irritated. She's wearing the same uniform as me. Elissa presses the button and waits by the door with us.

"You don't have to come down with us," I tell her, "we can do it fine." Elissa nods and leaves, looking a little dismayed. As soon as she's out of sight, the doors slide open. I'm pleased to see that nobody else is inside, so we get the entire elevator to ourselves. I step inside and Aurum enters after me. The doors slide back shut, and the elevator begins its descent. I wait a minute before speaking.

"Why do you dislike me?" I ask, and she looks at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… you just always seem to be irritated with me, or refuse to talk to me…" I point out.

"I'm talking to you right now." She says, then continues with my actual question. "I act that way toward everyone. Don't take it personally." The doors open, and she walks out into the training room, leaving me bothered again. Because I still take it personally. She didn't act that way toward Elissa or the stylists. I guess she treated me the same as she did to the mentors, but those mentors are bloodthirsty psychopaths. I'm not a bloodthirsty psychopathic… am I?

I hesitate. I've never really thought about it before. I'm not opposed to killing, but it's not like I like doing it. In the arena, I know that I'll probably kill without hesitation. But I don't think that makes me bloodthirsty.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" Says an annoyed voice. I look behind me and see the boy from One, Garnet, and his tiny District partner. I glare at him and walk up to the big cluster of tributes standing around who I assume to be the head training instructor. Garnet and his partner stand next to me, which kind of bothers me since our first interaction didn't go very well. Only a few people are yet to arrive, and they come fast. The District Eight pair, and the two from Twelve. They join our big group, and the training instructor begins when he sees that we've all arrived.

"Hello, tributes." She begins. "My name is Danae, and I'm your Head Training Instructor. Over the course of the next three days, you will be able to prepare yourself for the Games with all the supplies you see around you. There will be an instructor at each station to help you. If you would like, we have instructors you can spar with, but it is forbidden to do so with another tribute. The gymnasium will be open from 6AM to 6PM, and you are free to go to whatever station you like. Are there any questions?" She's greeted with silence, although I'm sure there are some tributes that are just too shy to ask. "You are now dismissed."

The group disperses, and everyone goes off to separate stations. I want to check out the maces, but I know that the Careers should officially establish ourselves as an alliance, first. I'm about to call all of the Careers over, but someone else does so first.

"Careers! Over here!" It's the girl from District Four, Kata something. I reluctantly join her, along with all the Careers from One, Two, and Four. When we've all joined her, Kata looks us over and grins. "I think we should confirm that we're all going to be in an alliance. Does anybody wish to not be in this?" Nobody objects, because doing so would practically be a death wish. "All right, now that that's settled, we should probably agree on a leader. I nominate myself, does anybody else want to?" I personally wouldn't mind leading the Careers, but I know better to say that aloud because Kata would probably strangle me the minute the Games begin. Besides, leaders always have a target on their back. Who better to take down than the biggest threat? After a moment of silence, Kata's about to move on when someone clears their throat. We all turn to Garnet. "Yes?" Kata asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind being the leader… seeing as I'm more skilled than any of you." Garnet says simply, and everybody stares at him as if he just proclaimed that he was secretly a talking dog. Kata and the boy from Four look astounded, and I'm sure I have the same expression on my face. The little girl from One goes 'ooh…", earning an irritated look from Aurum.

"Excuse me?" Kata asks him, a look of pure rage settling across her face.

"I said, 'I'm more skilled than you'." Garnet repeats. I wince since he basically just clarified that he has a death wish. I'm not doubting that he's strong, but challenging any Career has to end badly. Why can't we just get along nicely? That would make everything so much easier. Kata thinks for a moment.

"How about this; we each spar with an instructor, and the first to take him down wins." She proposes. The boy from Four looks nervous and gently puts his hand on her arm. She ignores him and looks at Garnet for his response.

"You're on. Prepare to be beaten." Garnet warns and smirks. The rest of us Careers watch in fascination (except for the boy from Four, who looks concerned) as Kata and Malakai both call over instructors to spar with them. They walk over to the sparring circle with the instructors following behind them. Garnet picks a machete, and Kata snatches up a sword, and they stand ready.

"Three… Two… One… Go!" Flora shouts, and Garnet and Kata launch into action. Garnet is way stronger, coming down hard on the instructor, but Kata has a better strategy and seems to be aiming for more effective body parts. The sparring weapon blades are made of rubber, so they can't actually bring each other down. Instead, the match ends when someone gets hit in a fatal place (head, chest, stomach, etc.). Garnet and Kata seem pretty well matched until Kata steps it up and begins using more force against her instructor. When she manages to disarm him by hitting his wrist, it's all over. She easily stabs her weapon-less partner in the chest, and he stumbles back from the impact. Kata dismisses him, and he walks back over to the corner where all the sparring instructors sit.

Garnet waves his trainer off, and walks back over to our group, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. He looks extremely humiliated and throws his machete to the ground in anger. He stands in silence at the back of the group, clearly hoping to be ignored. Kata, still pumped from her victory, takes her rightful place at the front of the Careers.

"Well, I guess I am the leader now. What do you think of that, Garnie?" Kata smirks at Garnet, who glares at her, ineffectively trying to hide behind Flora. Kata turns back to the group. "All right, everyone can go wherever they want, and we'll meet back up at lunch. Make sure to visit some survival stations, too." Kata announces, and she and Malakai wander off to the agility course. Garnet heads back to the swords, and Flora to the medical stations. I turn to Aurum, who is the last standing Career. She looks around as if wondering where to go.

"So, I guess it's just us. Would you like to train together?" I suggest, and Aurum glares at me, giving me a clear answer. She turns her back on me and wanders off to some station. I sigh and look around. Might as well practice my maces.

* * *

 **District 7**

 **Ash Owens**

I lean over the pile of sticks, furiously scratching at the flint. As hard as I try, the sparks refuse to fly, leaving the sticks dry and plain. I let out an angry cry as my thumb cramps, and throw down my flint and stone. They clatter into the stick pile, knocking down my carefully arranged pile. I bury my head in my hands, frustrated at my inability.

"What's wrong?" A girl asked from above me.

"It's just, I can't build the f-" I stop when I realize it's the girl from Two. She doesn't appear very threatening, but that doesn't mean she won't jump at the chance to kill me. As far as I know, it's never good to be approached by a Career. She takes a seat next to me and carefully rearranges the scatters sticks. She stops to hold out her hand for me.

"I'm Aurum." She introduces herself. I hesitantly shake her hand, carefully watching her face for the first sign of menace.

"Ash." Aurum lets go of my hand and picks up the flint and stone. She begins trying to create a spark, but I know from experience how hard it is. After a while, I realize she's no longer focusing on the flint, but the group of Careers gathered around the swords.

"I hate them." She speaks as if reading my mind.

"Huh?" I ask.

"The Careers." She confirms. "The way they train, and volunteer to kill innocent children…" I pause, confused.

"Didn't you…" I start and quickly clear my throat. What I'm about to ask could determine my fate in these Games, but I'm genuinely curious. "Didn't you volunteer?" I ask quickly. I'm extremely grateful when I realize that Aurum doesn't appear insulted. She seems a little angry, but I don't think it's because of me.

"My dad made me." She replies. "I hate the Hunger Games, but my father forced me to train and volunteer. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here. Just like you."

"But at least you have a chance," I say, quietly. Aurum looks at me surprised. "You trained, at least, I'm just a poor kid from District Seven. I don't have any experience with weapons."

"Honey, do you think weapons determine anything in the Hunger Games?" She asks. I don't respond, because my answer would be yes, and I have a hunch she doesn't agree. She sees my expression and continues. "It's all about survival. If you run into someone with a weapon, just run. You can run from hunger, or dehydration, or disease. You see?" I shrug because I still think weapon skills are just as important as anything else. Aurum pauses before saying her next sentence. "I hate the Careers, but I somehow got stuck in their group. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to stick with them through the Games. When I leave them, I'm going to need someone else." I take a deep breath, anticipating her next words. "Would you like to ally with me?" I consider this for a moment. I'm a bit hesitant about joining an alliance, but being with a trained Career could definitely be useful.

"Sure," I say finally, and Aurum smiles. She throws down the flint and stone.

"How about we work on something we can actually do?" She suggests, and I immediately nod in agreement. "Climbing?" I nod. I'm definitely good with this, especially from scaling trees all my life. We're about to walk over, but Aurum turns to me. "We have to be discreet about training with each other, though. I don't want the Careers to target me right away." I nod, and we walk over to the climbing station, leaving a good amount of space between each other, as not to look suspicious.

There's a girl already at the station, I think the one from Eight, but she scampers off as soon as we arrive, clearly afraid of Aurum. The climbing station has a bunch of nets and ropes, fake trees, and even two climbing walls: one has a bunch of holds for beginners, and the other resembles a cliffside. I want to start with the trees, to show my skills, but Aurum immediately jumps over to the advanced climbing wall.

The instructor offers to help her get into the harness, but she protests and buckles herself in. I join her and slide my legs into the harness. I'm glad there's a harness because even with my skills, this wall looks tough.

"Does anyone ever climb without a harness?" I ask the climbing instructor as I buckle myself in. He immediately shakes his head.

"Never. It's way too dangerous. Don't do it." He warns me, paranoid.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to. I was just curious." I assure him, and watch as Aurum begins scaling the wall. I move after her, using my hands to pull myself up. The wall is definitely very difficult, and I can barely manage to find the next hand-hold. I have to keep reminding myself that this is what I could have to be climbing in the Games, and it's very important to know how to do this. I'm very tempted to switch over to the easy wall, but Aurum clearly is fine with this one, so I should be, too.

The wall, luckily, slopes slightly inward, so I have a bit of gravity on my side. I cling close to the face, and shimmy up, grabbing onto any ledge I can. I spare a glance over at Aurum and see that she's sweating with exertion. I'm pleased to see that I've passed her, and am almost twice as far up. It's not a competition, but it would be embarrassing to lose to her since I've been climbing my whole life.

I'm almost to the top when the lunch bell rings, shocking me. The surprise knocks me off the wall, and I fall to the bottom. The harness catches me just as I'm about to hit the hard floor. I stay hovering for a minute, suspended by the rope. That was definitely terrifying, and I know that I do not want to fall without a harness any time in the arena.

I catch my breath, then regain my footing and slide out of my harness as Aurum climbs down next to me. She quickly removes her harness and I watch as all the tributes filter into the cafeteria. Aurum escapes from the harness and walks the short distance over to me.

"We can't sit together at lunch." She informs. I'm about to protest when she continues. "The Careers are expecting me to sit with them. I have to. Sorry, Ash."

"Aurum, get your butt over here!" Kata shouts from the cafeteria entrance. Aurum her a quick glance. She apologizes one more time before running off to join the Careers. I sigh as I slowly move over to the cafeteria. Isn't one of the perks of being in an alliance not being lonely? Because I'm not looking forward to eating lunch alone.

Almost all the tributes have entered by the time arrive, so the line for food is extremely long. I take my place at the end, and impatiently wait as it shifts forward. I finally get to the front, and I load a tray with a roll and a bowl of tomato soup. It smells delicious, and I can't wait to dig in, but first I have to find a table to sit at.

Since I was one of the last to arrive, there are no remaining empty tables. Which means I will have to sit with someone. The Careers are clustered around one table, so I immediately cross that one off the list. I take a moment to watch Aurum, who sits between her District partner and Kata, looking solemn. She looks around, sees me staring, and offers a quick smile before looking back at Malakai, who appears to be telling some sort of story.

The rest of the tables are occupied by tributes sitting by themselves, except for a spare few who seem to have allied. I choose the most empty table I can find, with only the boy from District Eight.

"Can I sit here?" I ask him. He shrugs, and scoots over, giving me plenty of space. I sit down, uncomfortable at his lack of response. "I'm Ash," I tell him, and hold out my hand. He ignores it and stares at me.

"You should know that I'm not looking to be in an alliance." He starts. I'm about to say something, but he cuts me off. "I was already approached by two different Careers with the intention of getting me to join their alliance, and I shot them both down. Now I'm doing the same to you. I won't be in an alliance in the Hunger Games, because they always end badly. I'm sorry." He finishes, with no tone of remorse. He goes back to eating his soup, and I stare at him in shock.

"I wasn't asking to be in an alliance," I tell him. "I was just trying to be polite. Don't jump to conclusions, especially if you're going to spend the next few minutes ranting about it. I'm already in an alliance, I'm not looking for a second." I tell him. He eyes me suspiciously.

"If you're in an alliance, then why aren't you sitting with them?"

"It's complicated," I mumble, staring down at my food. I know Aurum will be angry if I reveal that she's aligned with me behind the Careers' backs, and I have a feeling this boy won't be able to keep that secret. He considers my answer for a moment, then holds out his hand for me to shake, smiling slightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to pretend you're in an alliance. My name's Markus. Sorry for being so rude earlier." I reluctantly shake his hand and ignore his assumption that I was lying about being aligned with someone. Markus goes back to his food.

"It's all right," I tell him. After a moment I ask him something else. "What's your problem with alliances?" Markus sighs as if this were a question he wasn't looking forward to answering.

"I don't have anything against them. I'm fine if someone chooses to partner up with someone else, it just seems a little risky. They could turn on you at any moment, and if you're both alive at the end, you're going to have to decide who dies and who lives. The whole ordeal is not worth it. The cons far outweigh the pros." Markus says and shoves a roll in his mouth.

"Oh." Is all I can say. I guess I never really considered the negative aspects of my alliance with Aurum. Before we aligned, that's pretty much what I was thinking. But his speech about betrayal scares me. What if that's what Aurum is doing to me? For all I know, she could have been put up to it by the Careers so they can kill me easily. I glimpse over at the Career's table and watch them all laughing. They could be laughing at my idiocy, I think with some alarm. Laughing about how easy it was for Aurum to trick me. Aurum seems me staring, and smiles again. However, this time it seems more menacing than friendly.

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Weepo Crick**

My eyes focus on Francis, my new friend. I've created him out of sticks from the fire station and a lot of paints. He resembles a small dog, and he makes up for the absence of Rashburn. I think he will be able to help me in my current situation. I dip my finger in a jar of pink berry juice and rub it on Francis's back, adding more color to him. He is very pretty. I feel myself automatically reach up to brush my hair out of my eyes, but then remember it is short now. Those freaky people cut it yesterday. Now it is short.

They also bathed me and gave me fake teeth. It feels weird, not being able to probe the holes in my mouth with my tongue. I wish they left that alone. I liked not having those teeth. Last night I tried to pull them out, but it hurt so I stopped. They are stuck in my mouth.

"Woah, how did you make that?" Somebody says above me, and my head immediately darts up to see who it is. I don't remember him. The only people I remember are Necessity and the boy from Ten, who laughed at me earlier today. I don't like him. This boy is tall and strong and has ashy blond hair. He bends down so he can see Francis more clearly.

"I used paints and sticks," I inform him. He lets out a whistle and looks at it, impressed. I beam with pride.

"May I see him?" He asks. I shrug and he lifts up Francis. He inspects him and hands him back to me, smiling. "My name's Kayden. I'm from District Five." He says and offers me his hand. I shake it, a little suspicious of him.

"My name is Weepo Crick. I am from District Three." I say, and set Francis back down.

"Oh, so are you really smart?" He asked, laughing a little. I shrug.

"I don't think so. I don't know a lot of things."

"Well, you're definitely creative. I love…" Kayden's voice trails off and he looks at me, expectantly.

"Francis," I provide.

"Francis. You're a really good artist."

"Thank you," I say.

"Would you like to go around to a few stations with me? We could practice together." Kayden suggests. He hesitates, "and then, maybe we could ally together in the arena." I pause, terrified of the offer. Is he making fun of me? It's hard to tell, but I don't know why anyone would want to ally with me. And it's very hard. I guess if it doesn't work out I could always leave him…

"Okay," I say finally, and we walk off to the knot station.

* * *

 **Sorry if Markus came off as a bit rude and narcissistic in Ash's chapter. I'm also sorry about the length of Weepo's chapter. I know it isn't very long, but I was tired and the only important thing was he and Kayden allying. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review! It means a lot.**

 **1\. What two Careers wish to be the leader of the group?**

 **2\. What skill is Ash good at from his childhood in District Seven?**

 **3\. What is the name of Weepo's new friend (the one that he created, not Kayden)?**

* * *

 **I'm also going to have an alliance list down here for the rest of the Games, so you can easily remember who is with who.**

 **ALLIANCES**

 **Kata/Malakai/Damien/Flora/Garnet/Aurum (kind of)**

 **Aurum/Ash**

 **Weepo/Kayden**

 **There are a few more alliances that haven't been mentioned or are yet to come. A lot of tributes are going to be in them, but if they aren't, don't be insulted. They'll probably be in one later in the Games.**

* * *

 **\- Lilah**


	24. Training Day 2

**District 11**

 **Kalina Eden**

I wake up to pounding at my door. I hear Marcellina continuously shout for me to wake up and to get ready. I swing my legs out of bed and give a quick stretch before answering the door. Marcellina bursts in, looking frazzled.

"Kalina, you were supposed to be up half an hour ago!" Marcellina complains, her purple face stretched into a concerned expression.

"Relax, I can get dressed fast," I lie. "We'll make it to the Training Center at the same time we would have if I had woke up at the correct time," I promise. Marcellina gives me a skeptical nod and leaves my doorway. I'm about to follow her out since my stomach's practically begging for food, but I realize that I'm only wearing my underwear. I must have not bothered to put on pajamas last night. I snatch my bathrobe off a hook and tie it around my waist.

I strut into the dining room, strangely proud when I see that everyone else is all ready to go. Marcellina is pacing back and forth behind the table, muttering things that I can't make out. Both of the escorts, both Chiara and Till, are sitting at the table, fully dressed. I got stuck with Chiara, who's the oldest mentor in these Games and is one of the oldest living Victors. So far, she's been useless. Taurus is also sitting at the table.

When I first saw Taurus, I assumed he was a big tough guy who was completely stoic and relied on physical strength. Since then, I've realized that Taurus is actually a big softie and super sweet. In fact, he seems almost unaware of his threatening presence. In fact, in the last conversation we had, he was going on and on about how he hoped to impress the Gamemakers with his knowledge of plants. _Plants._ I told him that with a strength like his, no one would care about his plant skills. Taurus seemed genuinely confused.

Despite being sweet, I'm not sure if I'll want him to be in an alliance with me. When I brought up the topic of alliances he got a little iffy, but the main problem is that we have none of the same interests. I know that in the Hunger Games I shouldn't be making friends, or caring about the similarities between me and my ally, but it is something that I care about. I can't help but feel the need to make friends.

Yesterday my attempts to find an ally held unsuccessful results. Whoever I talked to was either not right or super rude and unwelcoming. The boy from District Eight was especially bad and kept going on a rant about how unstable alliances were in the Hunger Games. It was kind of depressing and negative. I know that I'm definitely not going to ally with him. Anyway, I didn't get the chance to talk to everyone yesterday. I'm hoping today will be more successful and I'll manage to find a partner.

I sit next Taurus and smile wide at the avoxes who immediately run over to give me a plate. I load up on scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit. I'm a little disheartened when I see Till giving Taurus a lot of good information. I glance at my unresponsive mentor and then begin trying to eavesdrop on Till's advice. Marcellina catches me doing so and gives me a stern look. I guess listening to another mentor is frowned upon.

I inhale my breakfast since I do realize we are running late. Despite my efforts to eat fast, everyone else has left the table by the time I'm finished eating. I leave my plate for the avoxes to clean up and dart back to my room.

I would love to take a shower, but clearly, we don't have time for that. Instead, I drop my bathrobe and quickly hop into my training uniform. I zip it up as fast as possible while I run into the bathroom. I manage to tie my hair out of my face and also quickly brush my teeth. I'm in the middle of putting on my shoes when Marcellina starts hammering on the door. I hop over to it, only one shoe secure on my foot.

"Kalina, training will start any minute now!" Marcellina declares.

"I know, I'm practically ready," I inform her. "I just need to put my shoe on." I gesture to my foot, and Marcellina watches intently as I pull on and tie my shoe. I stand up. "Okay, _now_ I'm ready."

"Finally," Marcellina mumbles and rolls her eyes. I follow her out into the hall, where Taurus is awkwardly waiting. She leads us over to the elevator where she presses the button. Marcellina waits with us, eyeing us suspiciously as if she thinks the moment her back is turned we'll retreat to our rooms. I bet it happened before, though.

The elevator doors open and Taurus and I step inside. Marcellina is still watching us when the doors close and the elevator drops down. I roll my eyes.

"Can't she ever trust that we'll walk into an elevator ourselves?" I ask Taurus impatiently. He merely shrugs. We continue the fall downwards until the elevator stops again. I check the floor number and see that we haven't quite reached the Training Center yet and are on Floor 3. The door open, revealing the tributes from District Three. I smile widely at them both, specifically the handsome boy. They step inside and the doors close again.

I talked to the girl yesterday. She seemed nice enough, but we didn't have _any_ similar interests. She kept talking about robots, and while I think they're cool, I don't really care about the mechanical aspect and gears and stuff. As for the boy, I never even approached him. From what I saw, he seemed kind of cuckoo. Besides, I'm pretty sure he already made an alliance with the boy from Five, Kayden or something.

The elevator shoots downward and barely any time has past when the doors open again. This time, we've arrived at the Training Center. Everyone's clumped around the Head Training Instructor, Danae. We join them, and patiently wait for Danae to begin.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I'll want to remind you of a few basic safety rules. First of all, never harm another tribute. Second, try to learn skills from a trainer before trying them on your own, especially if they involve weapons. Lastly, clear your vicinity before swinging weapons. This can avoid someone's injury. I know you all heard this yesterday, but this was necessary to review. You are dismissed," Danae says and everyone moves off to a station. I chose to go to the knife throwing station again. I had a knack for it yesterday, so I want to practice it some more.

When I get there, I realize there is someone else at my station. She's about my age. I think she's from District Five. She picks up a knife and throws it with a flick of her wrist. It's not perfect, but sticks on the leg of the human silhouette. She proudly accepts the praise from the trainer. I wait for a moment before introducing myself.

"You're pretty good with knives," I commend. She glances at me and gives a quick smile before returning to her knife throwing. "I'm Kali. From District Eleven." I say, and hold out my hand. She hesitates before shaking it.

"My name's Gracelyn. I'm from District Five," she says. I hesitate before saying the next thing.

"Are you looking for allies, by any chance?" I ask her. Gracelyn looks a little alarmed, but smiles.

"Maybe," she says.

"Do you think you'd like to be in an alliance with me?" I ask. Gracelyn nods happily. We return to the knife throwing, exchanging advice and stories. At one point, the boy from District Seven comes over. He nods hello at us before beginning to throw knives. Our conversation falters a little when he arrives, but it completely dies when the girl from Two comes over moments later.

"Maybe we could try the climbing station," Gracelyn suggests.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

I swing my blade at the dummy, grunting with effort. Sweat drips down my forehead and I wipe it away with my sleeve. I've been practicing a lot with swords lately, and it seems to be paying off. I'm getting better with them. Maybe not _career_ good, but enough to earn a decent score in training. A six or even a five is all I'm really looking for. I'm not going to be picky about my score, because I know that being a kid from District Nine can't get me a great score, to begin with.

I swing my sword at the dummy again, and this time the head choppily breaks off. I'm not particularly strong, so the blade doesn't pass cleanly through like I've seen for the boy from District One, Garnet. The head drops to the ground and rolls away from me. I smile proudly at my handy work. I hear a few snickers and look up to see Garnet and his partner laughing at me. I know it's irrational but my face turns beet red and I'm suddenly ashamed of my sword skills.

"Don't laugh at him." I immediately spin around to find out who's brave enough (or stupid enough) to stand up to the Careers. He looks pretty average and has gray eyes. I'm not positive, but I think he's the boy from District Twelve. Garnet looks shocked, as does his partner. Garnet regains his stance and glares at the boy.

" _Excuse_ me?" Garnet asks.

"I _said,_ don't laugh at him," the boy repeats. "You've trained for your whole life and he's only trained for a few days. I've seen your fighting-you're barely better than him. I wouldn't be so proud of your skills." The girl from One's jaw hangs open, and her eyes dart back and forth, testing their expressions. Garnet glares at the boy and slowly approaches.

"You've got some nerve, talking to me like that," Garnet says menacingly. The boy looks unfazed and shrugs.

"I just don't like seeing you strut around like you're the most powerful person in these games," he says. "Everyone saw you challenging the Four girl. You completely failed. I expected you'd still be licking your wounds, but I guess your ego was big enough to bounce you right back to where you started." Garnet blushes at the mention of his Kata mishap. He hastily returns to his robust demeanor. He walks up to where he's standing in front of the boy. The top of the kid's head barely reaches Garnet's chin, but if he's scared he doesn't show it. They stand there, glaring at each other.

"Garnet, quit being a baby and come to join us!" Kata shouts. "You don't need to pick a fight with _every_ tribute in these Games!" She waves him over to where she and the rest of the Career alliance are standing. Garnet looks upset about it but hobbles over to the Careers. He glares at the kid one last time and mouths _watch out._ With that, he and his District partner trot over to the rest of their team.

The kid is off before I can thank him. He moves off to what I think is the scythe station. I consider following him, and perhaps bringing up the question of an alliance, but decide against it. I don't know anything about scythes, anyway.

I shift my grip on the sword and begin working on attacking the dummy again. I swing the blade hard, and it sticks in the dummy's gut. With a big yank, I remove the blade and bring it back down again. This time it almost successfully cuts through the dummy. I try stabbing, but that proves to be ineffective.

The lunch bell rings, and I happily drop my sword to the ground. I'm glad for the chance to take a break. I'm thinking that after lunch I should begin working on some survival stations. I don't know much about fire-making or plants yet, so that should definitely be something I learn. I get in line for the food while inspecting the starts of a blister on my palm. I probe it and wince, quickly deciding to let it be. I snatch a tray out of the pile and turn my attention to the buckets of food that lay in front of me.

There are so many options, it's hard for me to choose. I easily select a roll, but for my main course, I'm bewildered. I spend a few minutes considering the options before someone nudges me and orders me to choose. I randomly pick up a sandwich and orange and move out of the way. I look around for a place to sit. Despite the fact that I was in the middle of the line, all of the tables already have someone sitting at them. After a fast evaluation, I easily decided to sit with the boy from District Twelve, who defended me earlier.

"Can I sit here?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"I don't know. _Can you?_ " He asks me. There's an awkward silence while I wait for his actual answer. He sighs. "Alright, sure. Sorry about that joke."

"That was a joke?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," he says. "My name's Jet, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Jimmy." We briefly shake hands and then dig into our food. After I've quenched most of my hunger, I decided to strike up a conversation with this guy. "Thanks for defending me earlier," I say. "That was pretty brave."

"No problem."

"I'm sure the Careers will be after you now," I mention apologetically. Jet shrugs.

"They'd kill me whether or not I spoke a word to them. If they find me, they kill me. It's not like they weren't already planning on doing that."

"Still, that was brave. Thanks," I say. "Do you think you'd want to make an alliance?" Jet turns to me and smiles.

"I'd love to."

We spend the remaining time in lunch chatting about random things. Home, strategy, our skills, hobbies, and so on. I'm glad that I've got such a good alliance. He's strong, but I feel like I have a friend. I know that I'll be able to trust him. The only problem is the target we have painted on our back. Still, we'll manage to stay out of their grasps… right?

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Remus Carter**

"Umph!" I say as I hit the ground hard. Lexi looks down at me from the net and giggles.

"It's pretty easy to stay balanced," she points out. "You just have to redistribute your weight." I roll my eyes as I stand up, brushing myself off.

"Easier said than done," I say, but climb back onto the next anyway, determined to try again. I've managed to get into an alliance of five people, which definitely strengthens my odds. Besides me, there's the girl from Three, Necessity, Taurus from Eleven, the girl from Eight, Maudaline, and finally Lexi from Ten. Necessity's kind of our leader. None of us are particularly strong (with the exception of Taurus, although he seems a little oblivious to his power), but Necessity says that there's strength in numbers. Hopefully, that's true.

The net wobbles as I climb up it. I'm barely halfway up before it tilts, knocking me off. Lexi was also on the net, but she manages to hold on and swing herself back up. I groan and rub my hip as I sit up.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Necessity asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure her. "It's just a bruise."

"They should have mats underneath this," Taurus suggests, gesturing to the hard floor I've fallen on multiple times.

"Well, most people don't fall off the next fifty times." I turn to glare at Maudaline. I'm still not sure how she's useful. She's been completely snobby and rude to me so far and doesn't really contribute anything. The only thing she's proved useful at is climbing, but how does that help our alliance?

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not some climbing genius like yourself," I spit back at her. She merely smirks and rapidly climbs the net without it wobbling at all. I shamefully find myself marveling at Maudaline's skill. Why does she have to be so dang good at climbing? "How about we practice hand to hand combat some more?" I suggest hopefully. Hand to hand combat is one of the things I'm good at. Even better, Maudaline's awful at it.

"Sorry, Remus, but I think we should try something we haven't gotten the chance to do yet," Necessity reasons. "Maybe camouflage or traps?"

"I like traps," Taurus remarks, and we all agree to try out the trapping station. We wander over, the biggest blob of people besides the Careers. I'm sure the other tributes are watching us with either confusion, jealousy, or annoyance. Probably the latter. The trap station is unoccupied, which is fortunate since we already have five people. The trainer looks delighted at our presence and immediately gathers some bundles of rope for us all.

I try to pay attention to his instructions, but it's hard when Maudaline is in the corner of my eye, obviously bored. She's being kind of disrespectful, playing with the rope and doing her own thing. I can tell she's distracting the trainer, who keeps nervously glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

He finally finishes explaining the trap for us and looks over our results. I'm pleased to say that mine doesn't look so bad, although Necessity and Taurus's are far better. The trainer praises us all, even Maudaline who has only come up with a noose. It's kind of unsettling. I still don't understand why Necessity's allowing her to remain in the alliance.

We spend the rest of the time darting from station to station, learning a bit of everything. The plant memorization puzzle is our last station. Taurus gets an almost perfect score, but the rest of us completely fail.

"We'll be depending on you to keep us from swallowing any poison berries," Necessity says in a playful tone to Taurus just as the bell rings. Maudaline sighs in relief and literally dashes over to the elevators.

"Does she really want to escape us that bad?" I ask disapprovingly. Lexi smirks, but Necessity doesn't look all that amused. "Why is she in our alliance?" I ask, not able to refrain from asking the question I've been wondering all day.

"It's all about numbers," Necessity reminds me. "If we get in a fight we a Career, I'm sure five of us will be able to take him or her down."

"Yeah, except Maudaline will just run away, leaving us to die," I say bitterly. Necessity just sighs and walks away. I watch as the rest of my alliance begins their walk over to the elevators. I see Mika walking toward them, and dash over to her, tripping over a stray axe in the process. I reach her before she reaches the elevators.

"Are you that eager to see me?" Mika asks jokingly. I grin, and we step inside the elevator with the pair from Four and the boys from Nine and Twelve. I like Mika, but she doesn't seem very interested in alliances. This morning I convinced Necessity to invite her, but Mika politely declined. I guess she doesn't want to get close to anyone in the arena. We ride up the elevator until we reach the fourth floor, where the District Four tributes step out. Barely any time has passed before we reach our floor. We step out of the elevator and the doors close behind us. We're immediately bombarded by our mentors and Camilla.

"How was your second day of training?" Bjorn asks excitedly. "Did you make any alliances?"

"Yeah, I joined up with the girl from District Three and a few other kids," I tell him. I don't care that Mika hears what I'm saying; she knows about my alliance, anyway. "We're the largest group aside from the Careers."

"Excellent!" Bjorn says and starts telling me about how to manipulate an alliance. I don't really pay attention to him, though, because I'm focused on Cardea and Mika, who are walking away, whispering to each other. They disappear down a hall and I gulp nervously. Could Mika be plotting against me? "Hello?" Bjorn asks.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

"I asked if there was anyone in your alliance that you could pretend to be attracted to," Bjorn repeats. The confusion must show on my face because Bjorn explains himself. "If you get someone to be attracted to you back, they're easier to manipulate."

"Thanks, but I don't want to betray my alliance," I say. "I trust them, and I want them to be able to trust me back." Bjorn's disapproval is obvious, but he doesn't say anything.

"Would you like a cookie?" Camilla interrupts, holding out a tray. She's already nibbling on one. I smile widely and take a handful, shoving them in my mouth. At first, Camilla tried to break my bad eating habits but I've worn her down and now she sees no point.

"Anyway, Remus…" Bjorn starts, and I turn to look at him. "If you want to win the Hunger Games, you have to be willing to betray your allies. I'm not saying you have to, but if the opportunity arises you have to be willing to take it. Because they will be." I want to say that he's wrong, but then I remember Maudaline. She's definitely already plotting my downfall. Maybe I should do the same first, and try to manipulate her. "So let me ask you again… is there anyone you could pretend to be attracted to?" This time I have no hesitation.

"Maudaline Barnett from District Eight."

* * *

 **So, this is** _**finally**_ **posted. I'm so sorry about the wait, it's been nearly two weeks. That has to be some kind of record for me! I hope this chapter made up for it. I don't have any valid excuses for taking so long. I kind of had writer's block, but I think I was mostly just being lazy. Please review, it really helps my motivation. Also, if you submitted a tribute and aren't reviewing, you should know that your interaction may determine whether or not your tribute will die in my story. I'm not one of those writers that kills someone off just because their creator isn't reviewing, but if I'm trying to decide between two tributes, I'm probably not going to choose the one with the dedicated creator.**

* * *

 **1\. What weapon does Kali specialize in?**

 **2\. What does Garnet do that angers Jet?**

 **3\. Who is seemingly the most useless in Necessity's alliance?**

 **4\. What's your favorite alliance so far, and which do you think has the ability to make it the farthest?**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES**

 **Kata/Malakai/Damien/Flora/Garnet/Aurum (kind of)**

 **Aurum/Ash**

 **Weepo/Kayden**

 **Gracelyn/Kali**

 **Jimmy/Jet**

 **Necessity/Remus/Maudaline/Lexi/Taurus**

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **\- Lilah**


	25. Away From the Action

**The Capitol:**

 **Alexandros Divone**

I sit on the stool just outside the President's mansion, watching the garden. It's uninhabited and almost entirely still beside the bubbling fountain and occasional rustle of leaves in the slight breeze. As usual, it's completely uneventful. Nobody ever tries to enter the mansion through the garden, leaving my job pointless.

I would love to be at the front of the mansion, where all the action is. Unfortunately, Chorley assigned me to this monotonous and unnecessary job of guarding the back of his house. I know my services would be better used in the front. I'm one of the best fighters in our team. Or, I used to be. Now the lower half of my right leg is missing, replaced with an artificial. I can get around, but I haven't really adjusted and struggle with it sometimes.

I guess Chorley figured I would be best guarding the most uneventful entrance to the mansion, where the only visitor is Chorley, who occasionally comes out to sniff his hydrangeas. I personally believe that Felix Chorley is a fat, idiotic loser whose brain is smaller than that of a goose. Of course, I can't voice my opinion out loud, because that would result in my dismissal from the team.

"What are you thinking about, Alex?" Silvia asks. Silvia Accenter is my partner in guarding the garden. The reason _she_ was placed here was because of her lousiness at any of the required skills. She's definitely the worst on the team, and as a result, I hate her. If I was still a commander in the military I would fire her immediately. Unfortunately, I'm not.

"Nothing," I lie. "I was just zoned out." Silvia nods and smiles wide at me. She leans over, scooting her stool closer to mine. Her eyes are bright with excitement.

"Can you keep a secret?" Silvia whispers to me.

"No." Silvia seems unfazed and approaches me even closer, seeming to not have heard my answer.

"There's a rebel group in District Eight," she informs me. I perk up at the mention of rebels, since fighting them is my forte. In fact, I lost my foot in a rebel attack from District 5 when I was still a young and sprightly commander. "They're called… Die Freunde… something German." I smirk at Silvia's poor memory. She doesn't seem to notice, too caught up in her tale. "Anyway, I heard they were planning on attacking the mansion."

"And you're happy about this… why?"

"I convinced President Chorley to allow us to be on the defense team. Not guarding this place," Silvia finishes. I feel my breath catch in my throat. This is what I've been waiting for. And when I successfully vanquish the rebels, I'll have a clear shot at the President's title.

"You mean we'll be in the front?" I ask, excitedly.

"Not at the front. Guarding the President himself," Silvia says, looking even more excited. It's clear she thinks this is a great honor. But I know that the rest of the team will be able to get rid of the rebels before they reach Chorley. By then, no one will care about me. I'll just be the President's lapdog who did absolutely nothing in the fight against the rebels. Silvia has resumed her dazed attitude, sitting on the stool not really staring at anything.

"I have to be to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I tell her and stand up. Silvia nods in acknowledgment. I take my gun inside with me. I doubt I'm going to have to use it, but better safe than sorry.

I have no intention of going to the bathroom. I need to have a chat with the President of Panem.

* * *

 **I was trying to write Training Day 3 this week but I was having some trouble. Nothing very interesting was happening and I was finding the Training Days to be getting repetitive. I decided to think up a good plot-twist or something. In the meantime, I realized something my story was lacking- a story outside the Games. So far, my story has merely been about the Games themselves and not about Panem. I decided to change that this chapter and introduce some Capitolians. There wasn't really any action, but I'm setting up for it. I know this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **In other words, we've reached 100 reviews! Thanks so much for the support and I can't wait to really get into the good parts of this story!**

 **1\. How did Alexandros lose his leg?**

 **2\. What is President Chorley's first name?**

 **3\. Where do Silvia and Alexandros get to be in the rebel attack?**

 **Please review, it means a lot! I'll be back to the tributes in the next chapter.**

 **\- Lilah**


	26. Training Day 3

**District 5**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

I was too nervous to sleep, which is why I'm just channel surfing in the living room now. There are a few sleepy avoxes standing by, not really paying any attention to me. I flick through the channels, trying to find something that isn't featuring Hunger Games footage or discussing our odds. I can't deal with that right now.

Today is nerve-racking for two reasons. For one, it's my last day of training. The last day for me to prepare for my inevitable death. I shake the negative thoughts out of my head. I need to stay positive. That's at least one thing I know. Negativity will get me nowhere in these Games, and I need to get as far as possible. Anyway, the second reason I'm panicking about today is that after lunch is our private sessions with the Gamemakers. And then later tonight our scores are revealed. So, I have a pretty valid reason for being nervous.

I don't want to get a score too low or too high. If it's too low no one will sponsor me, and if it's too high then I'll be a threat for the Careers. I don't think I'll really have to worry about the latter, though. It's the concept of getting a low score that's bothering me.

I realize I've been absently watching a talk-show for a while now. Two commentators are chatting about each of the tributes and their promise (or lack of). They've just finished up discussing Malakai Mavericks from District Four and are moving onto my District. The female commentator makes a remark about Gracelyn, and I immediately reach for the remote. However, my finger pauses above the channel switch button. I consider hearing what they say about me. I'm kind of interested in how I sit with the Capitol.

They wrap up talking about Gracelyn, and the male commentator announces that they'll now be talking about me. On impulse, I switch the channel. It's some soap opera romance thing, which I normally wouldn't watch, but I doubt there's anything else showing that isn't discussing the upcoming Hunger Games. I pull the fluffy blanket further up my torso and sink into the couch.

I don't really watch the show since my thoughts keep returning to the long day ahead of me. I try to focus, but it's not prevailing. The show is something about a Capitolian girl (I think Ashtyn is way prettier) who is in love with the President's son. The plot's bleak but the writers manage to add a bunch of crazy dramatic reveals to create hype. Slowly, I begin getting into the show. There's no overlooking the clownish outfits and makeup, but it isn't that bad.

"Is that Love of a Rivertrance?" somebody asks from behind me. I frantically grapple for the remote and switch it off (even though the President _just_ found out about his son and the main girl, Emilia, and I really want to see what happens). My efforts are pointless, though, because this person has obviously seen me. I turn around to see who the intruder is. It's just my mentor, Melissa, though.

"What are you doing up right now?" I ask her, still embarrassed about being caught watching a soap opera.

"I could ask you the same question," Melissa says. "Anyway, I always get up early. It's a habit." Melissa sends an avox to get her a mug of coffee, and they obediently run off to fetch it. Melissa takes a seat next to me and grabs the remote. "Were you watching Love of Rivertrance?" she asks again.

"I don't know what it's called," I admit. Melissa switches on the TV, where the show is still playing. I'm disappointed to see that I missed the part where the President finds out. Now it's just Emilia's coworkers gossiping at the beauty parlor.

"Yup, that's Love of a Rivertrance," Melissa states. "Do you normally watch soap operas?"

"No," I tell her. "I was only watching this because everything else was about the Hunger Games."

"That's fair," Melissa recognizes. "It's no wonder Love of a Rivertrance is playing. It's so popular. Too bad it's being canceled."

"Why is it being canceled?" I shout indignantly, much to my chagrin. Melissa doesn't seem to care, and only shrugs.

"The lead actress, Adira something, quit."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not an encyclopedia, Kayden," Melissa reminds me. I fall silent and slink back into my chair. I take a deep sigh as my thoughts return once more to the long day ahead of me. Too bad it's going to start soon if it hasn't already.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Kata Brighton**

The elevator descends in silence. It's kind of awkward having to sit in an elevator with four kids you know you'll have to kill in a few days. It's the pairs from Eleven and Nine, and they're both staring at me and Malakai with a mixture of awe and fear. Normally I would be chatting with Malakai, but today carries a lot of tension on both of us.

I know we should have been nervous around each other already, but instead, it's felt like normal. All we've done so far is train, and it almost feels like it did in District Four. Today that's coming to an end, though, and we'll start becoming opponents instead of friends. I glance over at Malakai. I can tell he's a bit wary of me, but when he sees me looking he gives me a quick smile.

The elevator doors open and we both exit it and step into the gym. The four other kids quickly pile out after us and run along to their respective stations. I can't help but smile at their fear of us. It's kind of funny.

"I guess we just go to any station we want," Malakai comments. I look around and realize that he's right. Everyone seems to have already started training and not gathered around the Head Training Instructor as they have before.

Last night, Malakai and I discussed how we felt as though we weren't conversing enough with the rest of the Careers. We realized that if we were only hanging out with the two of us, the rest of the Careers would see this as a threat and turn on us. So, Malakai heads off to chat with Damien at the fire-making station (which I didn't think any Career would be interested in doing) and I head over to the knife-throwing station, which is currently occupied by Aurum and the boy from Seven.

I walk over and stand between Aurum and the District Seven boy. I pick up a handful of throwing knives and start chucking them at the target. I'm definitely not great, my main skills are with melee weapons, but back in District Four, I spent some time dabbling in throwing knives. I manage to hit the target and get a good stick every time, even though none of them is a bullseye.

I look around and see that both Aurum and the District Seven boy have paused their knife throwing and are looking at me in some alarm and frustration. I turn to Seven.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him. "Scram, kid!" He immediately runs off, clumsily leaving his knives on the edge of the table, where they slide off and clatter to the ground. I look expectantly at an avox, who isn't doing anything. "What are you doing? Pick those up!" I say, gesturing to fallen knives. She immediately pounces into action. Meanwhile, I turn to Aurum, who appears to be glaring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says and chucks a knife with superb skill at the target, where it lands in the direct center. I try to hide my admiration, but I have a feeling I wasn't successful.

"Are you excited for the Hunger Games?" I ask, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Not really," she mumbles.

"What about our training scores? Are you excited about that?"

"Eh." I sigh and shake my head. There is _no_ talking to this girl! She is so bad at simple conversation. I'm getting the impression that she doesn't want to talk, so after throwing my remaining knives, I leave.

So, my first goal today was to start building relationships with the rest of my pack. Clearly, that was a bust. Aurum seems to have no intention of becoming friends with me and I already know that I _despise_ Flora and Garnet. Flora's too chirpy and useless and Garnet… well, anyone who questions my position of power has no chance to redeem themselves. I feel like I might get along well with Damien, but he's currently talking to Malakai, so I can't really converse with him right now. I guess it's time to move onto my second goal.

My goal is to recruit some outer District kid to join the Career alliance. I've watched a lot of Hunger Games in my life, and one of the things I've learned is that a big Career pack is more successful. I'm obviously not going to choose the first kid I see, because almost all of them are useless. I've got to consider my options carefully before approaching anyone.

There's a big group of kids that I'm definitely not going to approach. All of them (with the exception of the boy from Eleven) look like complete and utter weaklings. It would be embarrassing to have one of those people in our alliance. That's a definite no.

There's also the boys from Five and Three. The boy from Five would be great. He looks strong, and I have no doubt that sponsors will flock to him. He doesn't even look like the type of person who would stab you in the back. Unfortunately, he's aligned with the crazy boy from Three. I don't understand that at all, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't leave the District Three boy even if I offered him a place in our alliance. I guess I shouldn't even try convincing him.

The boys from District Nine and District Twelve would be good choices, except the boy from Twelve was already rude to me. I'm a person who holds grudges, so there's no way I'm letting him into the Careers.

Then I see the perfect candidates. Neither has made an impression on me thus far, but the boy seems to be fairly skilled with a sword and the girl seems pretty strong. Neither seems powerful enough to beat me in a fight but good enough that they'd be acceptable in the Career pack. I make my way over to them.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

"Would you like to join the Career alliance?" I look up, shocked.

"Huh?" I ask like an idiot. The girl from Four, Kata, cocks her head and stares at me in fascination.

"I _said_ , 'would you like to join the Career alliance?' Are you deaf?" I scowl at her rudeness.

"What makes you think I want to join your bloodthirsty alliance?"

"Well, if you don't, we'll hunt you down and kill you immediately." I consider this for a moment. I'm against alliance in the Hunger Games. They're always a bad idea, so I never set out to seek one. Even when Ash invited me into one, I declined. But denying a weak little boy from District Seven had no repercussions. Denying the Careers will lead to my inevitable downfall in the Hunger Games. I have no doubts that Kata was serious when she said that she would hunt me down.

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll join your stupid alliance." Kata smirks, unfazed by my insult.

"Okay, then. You'll have to sit with us at lunch, by the way."

"Lucky me," I murmur sarcastically. Kata probably heard me but doesn't say anything.

"What about you?" she asks the other person at the station. The girl looks up, surprised. I'm kind of surprised, too. She doesn't really have experience with a weapon. She is pretty good with survival skills, though, so it's probably smart for the Careers to recruit her.

"Me?" she asks.

"Yes, you. Are you going to join the Careers?" Kata repeats.

"Um… okay."

"Good," Kata says simply and leaves. We stare after her for a minute before turning to face each other. It's kind of awkward- we haven't even exchanged two words to each other and we're already in an unwanted alliance with each other.

"Well that was unexpected," she says after a moment and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," I agree. "I never thought the Careers would be interested in _me._ "

"Me neither," she says. "I'm Kana. From District Twelve."

"Markus. District Eight."

"I guess we're stuck with the Careers now."

"I guess we are."

* * *

 **Okay, so here's Training Day 3! I know this wasn't very long, but not much happened in this so I wasn't sure what else to do. Next is the Private Training Sessions and Training Scores. I think I'm going to update once a week now since I only have time to write on weekends. Please review! It's always appreciated. I'm also starting to decide who to kill off for the Bloodbath, and while I won't kill someone off just because their creator isn't reviewing, it's good to stay on the safe side. Even a really short review is better than none at all! It really motivates me to know you guys are reading.**

* * *

 **1\. What show did Kayden watch in the morning?**

 **2\. Who does Kata think she'll get along with besides Malakai?**

 **3\. Besides Markus, who does Kata recruit into the Careers?**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES**

 **Flora/Garnet/Aurum (kind of)/Damien/Kata/Malakai/Markus/Kana**

 **Aurum/Ash**

 **Weepo/Kayden**

 **Gracelyn/Kali**

 **Jimmy/Jet**

 **Necessity/Remus/Maudaline/Lexi/Taurus**

* * *

 **SOLO**

 **Mika**

 **Clara**

 **Brynn**

 **George**

* * *

 **\- Lilah**


	27. Private Training Sessions

**District 7**

 **Clara Maggins**

I tighten my jaw in anticipation for my upcoming evaluation. Half of the tributes have gone in so far, which means I'm next. I'm kind of nervous. I mean, I'm not going insane in terror or anything but I am a little anxious. My training hasn't been doing so well, which can't bode well for my training score.

I keep thinking to myself, "how could this happen?" I'm from a wealthy family and I'm a good person. The odds were completely stacked in my favor, yet somehow I was reaped.

Once again, I feel myself tearing up. I wipe the teardrop away, slightly embarrassed. My eyes do a quick scan of the room and luckily no one seems to have noticed. That's another thing I'm not so happy about. Obviously, I'm glad no one saw me cry, but nobody seems to have taken an interest in me. I did notice the boy from Eight and a few others giving me nervous glances during the Chariot Rides and the beginning of training, but I think they were just curious about my outburst at the reaping. Not one person has tried to talk to me, much less offer an alliance.

"Would Clara Maggins please enter the gym?" I hear a voice say over the intercom. I take a deep breath to steady myself and stand up. I feel everyone's eyes tracking me as I walk past them and into the gym. The large door slams shut behind me and I'm facing the Gamemakers.

The Gamemakers are sitting at a balcony above the training room. Most of them watch me carefully, especially the woman in the center who must be the Head Gamemakers. I stand still, unsure of what they want from me. Finally, a tall guy sitting in a corner clears his throat.

"Are you going to start?" he asks impatiently. I can't help but roll my eyes at his impolite nature. How was I supposed to know what I was supposed to be doing?

"Yes," I say, equally impatient.

"Then begin," he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine," I mutter and make my way over to the trap-making station.

Trap-making is one of the only things I'm good at. Hunger Games-related, of course. I'm great at plenty of other things. I've spent a lot of training making traps, so making one for the Gamemakers seems to be the safest bet. I have a particular trap in mind- the one with daggers and a tripwire. I begin surveying my supplies, looking for the correct tools.

After a careful observation, I realize that I'm missing the correct tripwire. There is a tripwire, but it's much to thick to work. I take it in my hands and examine it. Yep, it's definitely too thick. Any tribute would be able to spot this one. I turn to the Gamemakers expectantly. Their blank expressions prove that they don't understand the problem.

"This is the wrong wire," I accuse. The Head Gamemaker, whose name I don't remember, raises an eyebrow and leans down to look at me.

"And?" she prompts. I roll my eyes again. These Gamemakers are so thick!

"It's too thick," I explain. I'm trying to be patient, but it doesn't really sound that way. "I need a thinner wire."

"Well, we don't have a thinner wire," the Head Gamemaker tells me. I shake my head in disbelief.

"How the heck am I supposed to show my skills when you don't give me the proper equipment?" I ask her furiously.

"It's wire density!" One of the lower-ranked Gamemakers laughs aloud. The Head Gamemaker holds out her hand to shush him and he immediately falls silent.

"Aren't you the girl that had a fit at the Reaping?" she asks. I glare at her. How dare she bring up that irrelevant detail right now!

"Look, I need a thinner-" I begin, but I'm cut off.

"We don't have any thinner wires," the Head Gamemaker explains in a tone that suggests I'm a small child. "Now you can continue your sessions without a thin wire, or you can leave and we can grade you off of what we have seen thus far." I feel the heat rising to my face. This lady is so stubborn. Why can't she just give me a thinner wire!?

I turn on my heel and begin walking toward the elevator. I'm not going to perform for them with my supplies, it's ridiculous! However, I pause. If I'm not going to perform, I might as well give them a lesson. I give one last look at the smirking Gamemakers before scrunching my eyes shut and letting out a bloodcurdling scream. I peek at the Gamemakers and see the lot of them covering their ears with their hands, trying to block out the noise. Normally my screams wouldn't be this loud, but the high ceilings and empty space in the training center make it echo.

Still screaming, I proceed to knock over a rack of spears. I kick down any nearby rack or dummy until they all lay scattered on the ground. Next, I let out a battle cry and charge at the targets. I rip the arrow-peppered bullseyes off their stand and use a knife to completely tear up the human silhouettes.

I take a quick break in order to look around for my next target. I close in on the camouflage station and rush toward it. I've only gotten the chance to smash one row of paints to the ground before I feel a sharp prick in my arm. A large feeling of sleepy-ness overcomes me and I collapse, unable to continue my chaos. I stay awake long enough to realize a sneaky Peacekeeper has snuck up behind me and used a syringe to tranquilize me.

The last thing I'm thinking about before I slip into a deep sleep isn't about how my score is sure to be bad. It's about how those Gamemakers are going to pay for their disrespect.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Brynn Rye**

I tap my fingers repeatedly against the metal of the bench as I watch my fellow tributes be called for and walk into the gym. One by one, they leave until I'm the next. Markus from Eight is in there currently, trying to impress the Gamemakers with his skills. I wonder what he's hoping to dazzle them with. I wonder whether he's doing any well. We have no way of knowing what any of our competitors are doing, which leads to torture in its own.

At least the Careers aren't here anymore. When they were they would constantly brag about their skills and how they predicted they would get elevens or twelves and everyone else would only get twos. Of course, I doubt this, but it's still nerve-racking considering we probably won't even get close to their scores. When the Careers were here there was chatter. Now it's just an awkward silence apart from occasional whispering from allies. The atmosphere is very solemn.

"Brynn Rye," A voice announces over the intercom. I stand up and out of habit, brush myself off. I take a few deep breaths before finding my way around the clumps of kids and to the door. I open it and step inside.

The Gamemakers are all sitting on a balcony looking over the gym. Most of them have tired out by now. I don't blame them, I would probably fall asleep if I was forced to watch twenty-four different kids try to work their way around a sword. Only a few Gamemakers are actually paying attention- the Head Gamemaker, Leda Dashlon, and who I assume are the most ambitious Gamemakers. I'm glad only a few are actually watching- it takes the pressure off of me to perform well.

"I'm Brynn Rye from District Nine," I tell them. "Today I'll be showing you my spear-throwing and knowledge of poisonous plants." A few Gamemakers are already jotting down notes. What could they have gotten out of that? I hope they're not scoring us from the way we enter a room.

I shake the thought of the Gamemakers from my head and turn to the spears. I need to focus on the spear and target only, just like in training. I can't let the Gamemakers be of any distraction. I select a spear from the rack and face the target. I delicately weigh the shaft in my hand before launching the weapon at the target, which is roughly ten yards away. I'm a beginner, so I can't expect to be perfect. In three days I've managed to grasp an understanding of the technique, so my form is good and the idea is right. However, I don't have much practice with aiming. The first spear has a lot of power but flies right past the target. I groan in frustration and pick up another spear to try again.

This time, the spear implants itself in the outer rim of the target. It's better, but I'm not satisfied yet. I chuck a few more spears at the target until one hits somewhat close to the center. I have to admit, it's pretty good for a beginner. I grin, pleased with myself.

"Five more minutes," one of the Gamemakers reminds me and I quickly leave my spears and rush over to the edible plants station. I only have a few more minutes, so it's lucky I can do this so fast. The edible plants station has a bunch of flashcards with pictures of plants on them, and I'm supposed to sort them into edible and inedible categories. I quickly pick up the stack of cards and look at the first card. It's obviously a dandelion, so I place it in the edible category.

I fly through the deck, unsure about some of the plants, positive about others. When I've placed the last card down, the Gamemakers send someone down to check it for me. I assume they're a trainer or something because they don't even have to blink when checking the cards. In the end, they pull out three incorrect cards. I mixed up nightlock and blueberries (a common but fatal mistake) and some type of plant with spiky leaves, which I guess is edible.

The Gamemakers nod in appreciation and Leda Dashlon dismisses me. I walk over to the elevator, a little proud and a little anxious. _I_ think I did well. I can only hope the Gamemakers feel the same way.

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Taurus Hart**

I'm stuck in the cafeteria with only two other kids- the two from District Twelve. We aren't communicating with each other, mostly because we all have our respective alliances. I'm with Necessity's group, of course, and the boy's only with Jimmy. But the girl, Kana, is with the Careers, so I have to stay wary of her. She doesn't seem like a killer, but you never know. I guess you don't really know with anyone. For all I know, Necessity (whom I trust most in this Game) could be plotting to stab me in the back the first chance she gets.

"Taurus Hart," I hear announced. Without any hesitation, I stand up and walk into the gym. I've been sitting here for much too long. Those kids in the higher Districts are lucky- they always get to go first, while we have to sit around.

I enter the gym, and my attention is immediately drawn to a large number of camouflage paints spilled all over the ground. I wince, sympathetic to whoever made that mess. The best I can figure is that someone tripped and fell into the station, knocking it all over. That or someone when on a rampage and started swinging a bat around. I shiver at the thought. I'm going to go with the assumption that someone was being clumsy- it's much less menacing.

"I'm Taurus Hart from District Eleven," I inform the Gamemakers. They nod at me to begin. I look around, considering what to do first. I decide on First-Aid. We've already decided that Maudaline is the official medic of the group, but I think my skills are pretty decent. At least, it's one of the only things I'm good at. However, we all have specific roles in the group. Maudaline is the medic; Lexi is the gatherer; I'm the bodyguard. I'm not very good with weapons and I could never kill, but Necessity always reminds me not to underestimate strength. I guess I am pretty strong, but what use are weights in the arena?

I walk over to the station and grab a fake arm from the shelf. I set it on the provided table and begin stitching up the fake-wound. Unfortunately, my large fingers make it difficult to maneuver the needle. I feel my forehead begin sweating profusely as my clumsy hands tear up the dummies arm. When the wound is stitched up, I set it aside, not at all proud of my handy-work.

"Are you finished?" one of the Gamemakers asks, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, no!" I assure him and begin looking around the room for something else to do. My sights fall on the huge weights sitting in a corner and I let out a sigh. I've been trying to avoid the weights- they're not really my thing- but it's obvious that the Gamemakers were looking forward to me showing off my strength, which I haven't really done yet.

I disappointedly walk over to the weights, sparing a glance at the Gamemakers. Several are looking excited, and one even looks giddy. The Head Gamemaker, though, stands there with the same look on her face. I can tell that she doesn't really care what I do. But the others do, so I choose one of the heaviest weights displayed.

At first, I simply lift them up and down. It's a good workout and pretty impressive, but I can tell it's bland in the Gamemaker's eyes. I set down the weight and choose a lighter one, although it's still pretty heavy. I chuck it across the room at the targets. It falls short, but I don't think the Gamemakers knew where I was aiming anyway. I throw a few more, increasingly growing more pleased with my strength. _I should have been doing this the whole time,_ I think with some humor.

Finally, a Gamemaker excuses me. I take one last look at my sloppy stitches compared to the heavyweights scattered about the floor. I definitely made a good decision in showing my strength. Had I not, I probably would have earned a score of one. I hope all of theeffort was worth it...

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

I lay on the couch, curled up under a blanket. To my right is Corben and just passed him is Damien, my district partner. The television screen blares irrelevant news, stuff I probably won't be alive long enough to be affected by. There's something about the cancellation of some popular soap opera and something about suspected rebellion (which catches my attention a little more, but not enough for me to pay attention).

"Would you like some ice cream, Aurum?" Damien asks formally, offering me the tub. He himself has a bowl full of chocolate chip and vanilla ice cream, drizzled in chocolate sauce. He's not really supposed to eat any sweets before the Games but no one seems to care.

"No thank you," I say as politely as I can muster, but it comes off sounding bitter. You're probably wondering why I'm being so mean to Damien. I do admit, I'm being a bit ruder than he deserves, but I despise the fact that he volunteered for the Hunger Games. I mean, I volunteered too, but I did it because I was forced few. From the brief chats we've had, mostly during lunch in the cafeteria with the rest of the Careers, I've figured that he volunteered for the same reason as the average Career- honor.

I'm not saying there's no honor in winning because there is. But there's no honor in volunteering for something with a 23/24 chance of death. Especially if by doing so, you're ruining twenty-three other kids' chance of survival. Most of whom did not choose to be in the situation. Especially being fully trained… it's like taking candy from a baby.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Elissa Wenthall exclaims excitedly, plopping herself down between Corben and Damien, who barely have time to make room for her. I turn my attention to the screen, where the host, Cupid Bloke, is sitting, flashing his bright white teeth to the audience.

"Welcome, Panem, to the training score reveal for the 247th Hunger Games. This is important because this is the sponsors' chance to learn how killed their tributes actually are. As you know, tributes are scored on a scale from 1 to 12, 12 being the highest. Without further ado, I present the training scores." Cupid's face disappears and is replaced with a photo of Flora, smiling as usual. We are forced to stare at her cheerful expression for a moment before her training score appears below the screen.

7\. Not great for a Career, but what can we expect from someone only fourteen? Next is Garnet. He scores an eight. That makes sense. He's really strong but doesn't seem to have any technique beneath his brutal sword swings. My face appears on the screen, and I hold my breath. I feel everyone in the room fall silent as we wait to see my score.

10! The best yet! Granted, only two other scores have been revealed. But most years, 10 is the best score shown. On a few occasions, a tribute has received an eleven, but that's very uncommon and I'd be shocked if anyone got an eleven this year. Next is Damien. He gets a 9. Respectable. I kind of feel bad for him, since he's being completely overshadowed by me right now. I shove aside the sympathy and return to my usual stoic expression. I can't begin getting soft before the Games have begun.

The girl from Three gets a 6. Not too bad, I'm interested to know what she did to earn such a decent score. She seems pretty weak to me. The boy gets a 4. That's definitely fair, although I would have expected something lower for him. Kata gets the same score as I do, which is kind of disappointing. I was hoping I would have the best score. Malakai gets a 9, which is impressive since I haven't really seen him fight yet. During training, he went from station to station, not really using any weapons.

The only other memorable scores are the boy from 5's 8, the boy from 8's 8, and the boy from 10's 7. The boy from 12 got a 7, too, so it's good he's on our team… well, not on _our_ team. He's on the Careers, which I am not a part of. I have to keep reminding myself of that. I'm with Ash (who scored a 6, by the way. I'm proud of him).

"There you have it, folks!" Cupid finalizes. "I can't wait to see these tributes in the arena!" The television clicks off and we stare in silence for a moment at the screen.

"You better get off to sleep," Elissa tells us, "you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Adira Blaine**

When I wake up, my head feels groggy. I have no clue what time it is or where I am. The most I can figure is that I'm in a dark room, handcuffed to a chair. When I try to move my head, a shooting pain bursts from the back of my skull. What am I doing here? I've never done anything wrong in my life, so why am I here? The only people who would possibly try to kidnap me are paparazzi, but my bodyguards can always take care of them. What's going on?

I see a door open and the silhouette of a man appears. He appears to be limping as he approaches me, and I can't help but hope he's on my side. A light flickers on above my head and I can see him better. He looks familiar, but I can't place a name to the face. He is bald and is quite tall and menacing. He has black vine tattoos up and down his face and a menacing grin.

"Hello Adira," he says as soon as he's in front of me. He squats down so he's eye-level with me.

"Do I know you?" Is all I can manage to say through my parched throat. I'm beginning to feel the need for food and water… specifically water. I've never been deprived of sustenance in my life. It has always appeared at my need. The man chuckles at my question.

"Maybe," he says. "People often forget about me."

"Can I have water?" I beg, but the man pretends as though he didn't hear the question. I repeat it, but once again he acts as though he doesn't hear me. "What am I doing here?"

"That I can answer," he responds. "The answer is simple: we received word that someone from the cast of _Love of a Rivertrance_ was aiding the rebels in District Eight."

"That wasn't me!" I shout desperately.

"Oh, I know," the man says. "You wouldn't dare risk your perfect life, would you? One of the richest people in the Capitol… avoxes ready to respond at your beckon and call… any man you could possibly want…. It's quite obvious you were not the one to risk your amazing life in the Capitol in order to help a tiny rebel group from District Eight."

"So why am I here?" I inquire. "If you know it wasn't me?"

"Because _you_ know who it actually was." The man leans closer to my face as if daring me to remain silent. I'm a good actress, which is why I earned the part of Emilia Rivertrance, but I can't keep a straight face under all of the fear and burst into tears, proving that I know who the rebel is. "Who is it?" The man asks, slowly getting closer until his orange Capitol-altered eyes are only inches away from my own.

I tighten my jaw. I don't want to reveal who it was. They'll surely hunt him down next. But what else could I possibly do to avoid being killed? The man gets annoyed with my silence and strikes me on the head again. I whimper again and this time I don't hesitate to answer his question.

"It's Justice!" I shout in response. "Justice Tate… the actor of HektorMeadowhaze."

* * *

 **First of all, sorry if I changed your tribute's requested score. I thought that some of them seemed a little high, considering the fact that Katniss mentioned that most of the tributes got a 5-6 range. With my scores, a 6 is pretty good for an outer District tribute. So don't be insulted if they get a 5 or 6 when you wanted an 8 or 9 (or something like that).**

 **In other news, we only have two more chapters until the Bloodbath and I'm so excited! I'm also beginning to chose my Bloodbath deaths, so don't forget to review if you want your tribute to live…**

 **I've also created a new poll for who you guys want to survive the Bloodbath. Vote, because it's worth 30 sponsor points! Also, remember to inform me so that I can give you the points.**

* * *

 **Anyway, here are the final training scores:**

 **Flora: 7**

 **Garnet: 8**

 **Aurum: 10**

 **Damien: 9**

 **Necessity: 6**

 **Weepo: 4**

 **Kata: 10**

 **Malakai: 9**

 **Gracelyn: 5**

 **Kayden: 8**

 **Mika: 5**

 **Remus: 4**

 **Clara: 1**

 **Ash: 6**

 **Maudaline: 3**

 **Markus: 8**

 **Brynn: 7**

 **Jimmy: 6**

 **Lexi: 2**

 **George: 7**

 **Kali: 4**

 **Taurus: 6**

 **Kana: 6**

 **Jet: 7**

* * *

 **Question time! (There's a lot of questions today).**

 **1\. What does Clara complain about to the Gamemakers?**

 **2\. How many plants did Brynn incorrectly sort?**

 **3\. What does Taurus do before lifting weights?**

 **4\. Why does Aurum dislike Damien?**

 **5\. Why was Adira Blaine kidnapped?**

 **6\. Who do you think Adira's captor is?**

* * *

 **\- Lilah**


	28. The Interviews

**District 10**

 **Lexi Holstein**

I wake up early, eager for today. This is the part of the Hunger Games I've been most excited for- the interviews. I get to wear a nice dress and wear makeup and impress the Capitol with my charm! I've been waiting for this all week, and I can't believe it's finally here. I swing my legs out of the bed and skip out into the dining room with a large smile plastered on my face.

The only other person who's up is our escort, Renee. Renee's really nice and I don't know why George is always so mean to her. I don't like George very much. He's rude.

Anyway, Renee is wearing a stunning bubblegum pink dress (my favorite color!) and a pure white wig today. It's a very nice outfit, so that's what I tell her.

"Thank you!" Renee exclaims, smiling wide. I take a seat next to Renee. We get along really well, better than I do with anyone else here. I don't like George or his mentor. My own mentor, Pippa, is okay but she's kind of a tomboy and doesn't appreciate fashion. So I stick with Renee.

A group of avoxes comes over to us with trays of food in their arms. I beam at them as they place the trays in front of us. I immediately begin loading up my plate with different pastries and meats. Looking at the meats reminds me of District Ten, and then Mama. My smile falters for a minute as my heart aches for my mother. But then Renee mentions a new feather trend in Capitol fashion, and I regain my cheerful attitude. I'll see Mama again after the Games, anyway.

I dig into my pile of food, delightfully gulping it all down. I can never get enough of all of these Capitol meals. In District Ten, Mama and I would only get porridge to eat, and sometimes not even that. I glance at Renee and realize she's only eating an orange and a fried egg.

"Is that all you're eating?" I ask her.

"Yes," she replies. She must notice my confused expression. "I need to keep up my figure. The reason why you can eat whatever you want is that you don't have much longer…" her voice trails off as she realizes what she was saying. "...much longer in your fast metabolism," she corrects.

I know that that wasn't what she was originally going to say (I'm not _that_ stupid) but I don't care whether she believes in me or not. I'm going to be coming out of that arena either way. Renee awkwardly clears her throat and stands up.

"I'm going to go wake up everyone else," Renee informs me.

"Okay," I say simply, and Renee walks off. I continue eating breakfast. Barely any time has passed until Renee returns with both of the mentors and a very grumpy-looking George. They all sit down at the table. George is across from me and I'm surprised that he's wearing glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I comment.

"I do. Shut up," George barks, and I decide to ignore him for the rest of the day.

"So, here's what we're doing today," Renee announces just as everyone's begun eating. "As you all know, tonight are the interviews. For the rest of the day, we'll be preparing you guys. In the morning, I'll help Lexi with her interview etiquette. As for George, he'll be working with his mentor on his interview strategy. At noon, we'll switch. Any questions?" Everyone shakes their head no and we all dive right back into our breakfast.

When we're done eating, Renee takes me aside and begins teaching me basic etiquette. We start off with walking. She's quite impressed with my smiling and waving, but I've never walked in heels before. I'm forced to spend hours stumbling around in them until I've gotten the hang of it. It still isn't great, but at least I can walk in them. Renee remarks that we may be able to request shoes without heels, or heels that are very low. I'd be very grateful for either of those.

Next Renee and I practice my interviewing skills. She asks me a couple of questions which I answer. In the end, she tells me that I'm talking too much and I end up ranting at whatever she asked. We try it again, and this time I try to limit my answer length. Renee tells me that they're still a little lengthy, but it will suffice.

Renee and I go over smiling and waving very fast since I've pretty much nailed those. Since we still have some more time until noon, Renee has me practice walking in heels some more.

We stop for a quick lunch before switching.

Pippa's job is to help me find an interview angle and strategies. We find out pretty fast that my best angle would be a cheerful little girl that is very smitten with the Capitol. Pippa also instructs me to be very honest and to give a lot of compliments to the audience.

Since we found out my angle very fast, we don't have a lot else to do for the next hour or two. Pippa just excuses me to watch television, so I walk off to do that.

Checking the time, I realize I only have a few more hours until the interviews. I'm giddy with excitement. I can't wait!

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Garnet Reed**

I'm thrilled for my interview. I know everyone in the audience will absolutely love me, and I find this a perfect time to redeem myself after I got a measly training score of 8. The memory makes me fume. I should have at least received a 10, although I think an 11 would be more suitable. Even a 12 would make sense based on my skill. Those Gamemakers have no idea what they're talking about.

"Why do you look so mad, Garnet?" Flora asks. I snap back to reality and wipe the furious look off my face.

"I don't," I argue. Flora shrugs and turns to face the stage door. We're currently standing in line for our interviews. Cupid Bloke is still warming up the audience, but soon Flora will go on. And then me. I grin in excitement. I've noticed that a lot of the other tributes look nervous, but they have need to be nervous. I'm definitely going to please the crowd.

Avoxes continuously walk up and down the aisle, making sure that no tributes are fighting. A few people have been called out for quarreling, but no serious fights have occurred. I assume most tributes are too focused on their imminent interviews to fight with another tribute.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage… Flora Harper!" We hear Cupid announce in the distance. Flora intakes a nervous breath as an avox motions her to walk out onto the stage.

"You'll do great," I whisper in her ear before I know what I'm doing. Flora smiles at me and seems a little more confident. She walks out onto the stage, waving at the audience. I'm surprised at myself. Did I really just encourage another tribute? I guess I'm starting to genuinely like Flora, although I know she doesn't really have a chance in the arena.

There's a screen back here that shows us the interviews. Flora seems pretty comfortable and is answering all of Cupid's questions with ease. They spend some time discussing her family and Cupid also brings up her age. When the timer goes off, the audience seems a little disappointed. Luckily, they won't miss Flora a bit as soon as I enter.

"Next we have… Garnet Reed!" Cupid announces. Without any hesitation I rush onto the stage, wearing my winning smile. I'm pleased to see the audience go nuts over me. I'm in the chair next to Cupid in seconds. He has the same pink hair as usual, which is kind of creepy. I don't let his odd fashion sense throw me off, though, and I focus on waving and winking at members of the audience.

"So, Garnet," Cupid begins when the crowd has finally settled down, "what do you think of your odds in the arena?"

"I think my odds are very good," I respond. "I'm strong, smart, and talented. The perfect combination for a Victor. There is no doubt in my mind that I'll win."

"I love your confidence!" Cupid comments, and the audience cheers in agreement. "But you only got a training score of 8. While that's an impressive score, there are definitely other Careers who got higher. Surely that must put some doubt in your mind about your ability?" I feel myself beginning to get angry, but I swallow down the anger.

"How do you know I was trying my hardness?" I inquire. "Maybe I was just trying to get a lower score so I didn't seem so much of a target."

"So are you saying that you purposefully got an eight?" Cupid asks.

"Well, I don't want to ruin my strategy, so let's just say that you haven't seen the best of me yet," I say and wink at the crowd, who goes nuts. Cupid looks impressed.

"We're beginning to run out of time, Garnet, so is there anything you'd like to say to your family back home?" Cupid asks.

"Nah," I respond. "I'll be seeing them again in a few weeks anyway, so I'll just talk to them again." The buzzer rings, and the audience groans in disappointment. "Don't be upset! I'll be back here in a few weeks, anyway!" I shout, and the audience cheers even louder. I stand up to soak up the cheers, but Cupid ushers me off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now let's hear from Aurum Corucent!" I walk behind Cupid and stand next to Flora as Cupid begins talking to Aurum.

"You did really good," Flora compliments me.

"Thanks. You too."

I watch as Aurum talks to Cupid. It's obvious that she's going for the mysterious angle, barely answering the questions. The audience seems intrigued, but when she finishes they don't cheer as much as they did for Flora or I. Damien is a bit more successful. The audience automatically seems drawn to him, but he's also going for the mysterious angle, which isn't so impressive after Aurum.

Necessity gets along quite well with the audience, acting witty. She manages to get the audience laughing at some points, and even Cupid seems to enjoy chatting with her. Her District partner definitely does not rouse the audience. He awkwardly plays with his tie and only answers Cupid's questions with murmurs. The only time when he actually seems into the interview is when Cupid asks about his friends, where he launches into a detailed description of his best 'friends' who we later understand are inanimate objects. I bet the few sponsors he had diminished after his interview.

Kata does fairly well. She impresses the audience with her explanation of her skills and love of the Hunger Games. She doesn't seem necessarily the most interview-competent and cusses often, but it's clear she's talented (not as much as myself), which impresses the audience. The audience absolutely _loves_ Malakai, though. He tells a bunch of jokes which bring the audience into hysterics and acts like an innocent little boy (despite his age and talent). I'm sure he gained a few sponsors after his interview.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Gracelyn Mitchell!"

* * *

 **District 5**

 **Gracelyn Mitchell**

My heart begins to pound the moment I hear my name called. This is the part I've been dreading ever since my name was chosen (of course, not as much as the as the Games themselves, but the Games still seem unfathomable). I've always hated crowds, and to be forced to talk about myself in front of them is too much to handle.

An avox gently pushes me forward, and I realize that I've been frozen to the spot. I take a deep breath, fluff up my green dress, and walk out onto the stage.

I'm instantly overwhelmed by the bright lights shining in my eyes. I hear screams from the audience, probably not as much as the Careers, but they sound pretty loud. I automatically begin waving as my feet shuffle me toward Cupid and the seat. I reach the seat after what seems like forever and sit down. The screams die down and I grip the arms of the chair tightly.

"Are you nervous?" Cupid asks with a reassuring smile on his face. Why would he start off with that question? I feel as though it's fairly obvious that I'm terrified right now, and bringing it up isn't going to help.

"A little," I admit, although I'm actually very much nervous. 'A little' isn't even close to how I'm feeling right now.

"So Gracelyn, do you have any family back home?" Cupid asks. It's the question he repeats the most often when he has no idea what else to ask. Normally kids just talk about their siblings or parents, but I don't have either.

"No," I reveal. Cupid raises an eyebrow, pleading for details. "I'm an orphan." I hear a chorus of sympathetic sighs from the audience. At least I can play the pity card. Any remembrance of my chosen angle is gone with the wind, and now all I can do is make up stuff as I go.

"That's sad," Cupid tells me, although I can't detect any remorse on his face. I guess he sees it pointless to pity orphans when they will be slaughtered in an arena in a few days. "Do you think any part of being an orphan will help you in the arena?"

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe." Honestly, why would he ask that question? What part of not having parents could possibly help me from escaping a trained killer?

"Do you have any plans?" Cupid asks, clearly having trouble asking me questions.

"A few," I respond. I'd rather not go into describing them, seeing as that would inform my competitors. Cupid sits, struggling to think of another question when the timer goes off. He looks relieved and I stand up in order to receive a mediocre applause. I think that the clapping came mostly out of pity, seeing as I was completely unremarkable during my interview. I hope that at least one of those cheers was genuine, though.

I walk back and take my place next to the boy from District Four. I guess all I can do is see how everyone else does.

Kayden is absolutely adored by the Capitol, and I expected no less. He completely wins over the audience, especially the females. He talks about his sister and girlfriend, and also humbly discusses his amazing score of an 8. By the end, the audience is giving him a standing ovation. I have to admit that I'm a little jealous, but I know he earned that applause.

Next is Mika. Her interview goes okay. She spends most of her time commenting on other people's weaknesses, which is an interesting strategy. I'm glad that she doesn't discuss any of my weaknesses, although I'm sure she would have had a large variety to discuss. She seems to be targetting the stronger competitors, including the Careers and Kayden. I'm sure it made the Careers angry, though. Towards the end, Cupid manages to get her to open up about her home life and family. She leaves the stage with a mix of hate and adoration. Her District partner, Remus, goes by as pretty forgettable. He talks about his family and makes a few weak jokes, but overall he doesn't really make an impression on the Capitol.

Clara comes on next. She's wearing a fancy dress and is waving at the crowd happily. The crowd doesn't seem too pleased to see her. They remember her freak-out at the reaping and poor training score. I doubt anyone will sponsor her, but you never know. Cupid asks her about her reaping mishap, and she casually responds that she was upset and still thinks that there was some sort of a mistake. She practically uses the same response when asked about her low training score. When Cupid asks if she believes that she has a chance, she is very confident and assures him that she'll be back on this stage in no time. Her district partner, Ash, definitely played the mysterious angle. He acted very mysterious and barely answered any questions. He didn't seem to make too much of an impression on the audience, but a few people were cheering for him.

Maudaline is also forgettable. She and Cupid discuss her family and passion for sewing, but that's about it. She leaves the audience with barely any impression. Her district partner on the other hand, was very memorable. Markus spared some details about his personal life, which only left the audience wondering what they were. He talked a little bit about his family, but when asked about his friends, hobbies, and training score he was very skittish. In the end, the Capitol was begging to hear more about him.

Brynn's interview mostly revolves around her family. She goes to great lengths describing each of her younger siblings, and how she needs to return to them. I'm sure the audience pitied her, but it was her impressive training score that really had them applaud her. She is very mysterious when Cupid asked her how she had managed to receive such a high score. The audience is just getting interested in her when the buzzer went off. Next is Jimmy. He is very well-liked with the crowd. The audience doesn't seem to faze him at all, and he seems to have a very nice stage presence. He cracks a few jokes with Cupid, as well as brings some of the Capitolians to tears when he describes his goodbye with his sister. He definitely knows how to sway an audience.

The audience seems to like Lexi well enough. She's very peppy and cheerful, hopping around the stage gushing over the Capitol and Cupid. She relates to the Capitol, easily ranting about their favorite shows and fashion trends. By the end, most of the Capitolians seem to be in utter adoration of Lexi, although none seem very confident that she'll survive the arena. George is the opposite. He is very critical of the citizens, spending his entire interview insulting them. The one thing he likes about them is the Hunger Games and he talks about how he's prepared. When he's finished, only a handful of people cheer for him and several boo.

The crowd is beginning to get tired when they arrive at Kali, but she perks them up. She's very bubbly in an elegant silver dress. She easily responds to Cupid's questions in a happy manner and even flirts with him a little bit. Cupid plays along, but it's clear he's unfazed. The Capitol soaks her up, though, and she receives a loud applause when her interview finishes. The audience seems pretty excited for Taurus when he comes on. He seems to be a mysterious player so they're excited to find out more about him. I can tell they're all taken aback when he spends his interview shyly talking about his family and siblings. He's very humble about his strength, which is definitely not what the Capitol was expecting. I think they still enjoyed Taurus, though, and some seem to like him even more.

Kana is also someone who the Capitol seems to forget quite easily. After the excitement of Kali and Taurus, the audience has seemed to die down to a bored manner again, and despite Kana's best efforts, she can't grasp their attention. It's a shame because she has an interesting backstory that should have impressed the audience. Her mother abandoned her and her siblings a few years ago, which left her the sole provider of her family. I'm surprised the Capitol doesn't soak it up. Finally, Jet trots onto the stage. Similar to Kana, he's forgotten about for the sole reason that he's one of the last people to get interviewed. Jet talks about his friends and family a lot, but that's it.

The buzzer rings and Jet walks over to join us. We stand there as Cupid announces us as the tributes for the 247th Hunger Games. The audience cheers, which alarms me again, but at least they're not cheering for only me. I'm feeling alright until the realization hits me.

This is the last event before the Games begin. The next time these people will be watching me, I'll be standing on a pedestal waiting for the Games to begin. Waiting to die.

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

Garnet and I walk back to the elevator in silence. We had a brief bonding moment after his interview where he complimented me (which I didn't think he was capable of) but now it's kind of awkward again. I hate to admit it, but I've kind of been tagging along with him the whole time in the Capitol. I think I was worried that if I wasn't close to anyone in the Career alliance I'd be kicked out immediately. I was hoping to form a brother/sister alliance with Garnet, but I'd kind of given up on that before tonight.

We reach the elevator and Garnet presses a button hurriedly, then glances over his shoulder in an alarmed sort of way.

"Is someone chasing us?" I laugh as the doors slide open. Garnet chuckles and we both step inside.

"No, I just was hoping we wouldn't have to share the elevator with anyone else."

"Well, you got your wish," I comment as the doors slide shut, blocking out Kata, who's running at us, asking us to hold the doors open for her. We both chuckle as soon as the doors are shut. "Is she going to be mad at us?" I ask, without any real concern.

"Who cares?" Garnet laughs. I laugh too, although I sort of care. The problem with my friendship with Garnet is that he and Kata despise each other. And I definitely don't want to be on Kata's bad side. The elevators are fast, and being from District One, we live on the first floor, so we arrive at our floor in no time. I realize with faint excitement that we forgot to wait for our mentors and Astria (as they instructed us). It feels kind of rebellious to have the place to ourselves, excluding the random scattering of avoxes.

Garnet strips off his rose-patterned suit jacket and flings it carelessly toward the kitchen where it is caught by an avox. He then kicks off his shoes and plops down onto the couch. I gently slide out of my heels and join him, sitting with a little more care.

"Are you tired for the big day tomorrow?" Garnet asks with evident hints of sarcasm.

"Not really," I lie. Honestly, I would love to get some sleep right now, but if Garnet wants to stay up, I will too. I really need to build a solid relationship with him and earn his trust. I would hate to get stabbed in the back just because I wanted to get my beauty sleep.

"Great," he responds. "How about we watch some TV, then? See what people are thinking about us?" Without waiting for a response, Garnet snatches up the remote and begins flicking through channels. He finds one where a few commentators are discussing previous Bloodbaths and comparing it to their expectations of ours.

I kind of zone out while we watch it. Garnet keeps make comments (most of which are egotistical or insulting) and I just nod along and pretend I'm paying attention. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow. Garnet is acting as though it's no big deal and some sort of joke, but I'm scared that tonight will be my last night alive.

The commentators are in the middle of discussing the Bloodbath of the 235th Hunger Games (which happens to be the Games that my mentor, Emma, won) when Garnet decides that he's getting a bit peckish.

"I'm kind of hungry, I'm going to get a snack," Garnet says, popping up out of his chair. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine," I respond.

"Suit yourself," he says and disappears into the kitchen. I half-heartedly watch the television, which is blaring images of the Bloodbath, mostly focusing on Emma killing the boys from 8 and 9. It astounds me that my kind-hearted mentor is the same person I now see snapping the District 9 male's neck. Will that be me in less than 24 hours? Will I be the killer or the killed.

"I'm back!" Garnet announces, leaping over the back of the couch with a bowl of buttered popcorn in his lap. He begins scooping handfuls into his mouth and I realize that I actually am a little hungry. He sees me eyeing the bowl with desire and places it between us. "Want some?" He asks, and I nod gratefully.

As I toss popcorn into my mouth, I gaze at Garnet's playful smile and freckled face. In a few hours will that be sliced open? Will this childish man cease to exist?

Or will that be me?

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm really tired right now so I'm going to keep this brief.**

 **First of all, I just want to say that I can't wait for the Games to begin. I can't believe we only have one more chapter! I'll try to get the launch posted as soon as possible (hopefully tomorrow) so I can get to work on the Bloodbath. I've pretty much decided who's going to die, but I'm not 100% sure, so review to be safe.**

 **Second of all, I need to say it once again: if you vote on a poll (which I appreciate) you must tell me in order to receive points. Obviously, it's okay if you forget, but if you want to get the sponsoring points you have to make me aware in some form or another. And if you haven't already, vote! It really affects the outcome. I have a few people who I know are either going to die or survive, but there are some I'm on the fence about that are susceptible to change.**

* * *

 **1\. Why does Lexi not get along with her mentor?**

 **2\. According to Garnet, why did he only get an 8?**

 **3\. Why does Gracelyn think most of the audience is cheering for her?**

 **4\. Why is Flora determined to create a friendship with Garnet?**

* * *

 **Please review! It always means a lot. BTW, the first death is probably going to be in the next chapter. So be warned…**

 **\- Lilah**


	29. The Launch

**District 12**

 **Jet Winters**

I spent the whole of last night unable to sleep. In the end, I managed to get in a few minutes of sleep. But just as I'm getting some rest, I'm getting nudged awake. My heavy eyelids flicker open and I drowsily turn to see my mentor, Gemma, standing above my bed.

"Jet, it's time to go," she whispers, her voice breaking softly. I bury my face in my hands to try to keep in the fear. I'm going to be in the arena in a few hours. I can't believe it.

"Do I have to?" I ask in a whiny voice, resorting to my childish complaints. Gemma doesn't bother answering, because we both know the answer. She hands me a simple black t-shirt and sweatpants and turns to face the wall so I can get dressed. "Is this what I'm wearing in the arena?" I ask, surprised.

"No, you'll change into the arena clothes in the launch room," she says.

"Then why-"

"Do you really want to spend the journey in your underpants?" Gemma inquires.

"Good point."

I slide the t-shirt on and pull up the sweatpants to my hips. I'm glad that I get to wear something comfy during the journey. Although, I doubt it will matter in a few hours, anyway.

"Are we going to eat breakfast?" I ask as Gemma leads me up to the roof.

"You'll eat on the hovercraft." As soon as we're on the roof, we stare up at the sky, looking for the hovercraft. I can't help but nervously bite my nails, a habit I thought I lost years ago. It probably only lasts a minute for the hovercraft to arrive, but it feels like an eternity. A rope ladder appears in front of my face and I tentatively grab onto it. My entire body freezes up and I'm helpless as the ladder retracts, pulling me up into the hovercraft.

As soon as I'm in the hovercraft, I'm able to let go of the ladder. The hovercraft room has very lax security- only two Peacekeepers. There's a bench completely surrounding the room, but that's it. I take a seat on the bench near the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the arena when we fly over it. Gemma is pulled up the ladder a moment later. As soon as she's up, the trapdoor where we entered is slid closed. I feel a jolt, and out of the window, the Tribute Tower speeds away.

I'm fixated at the view of the Capitol when one of the Peacekeepers come over with a giant needle. I look at it, gulping with terror. The needle itself is concerning thick, and I know it will be painful.

"Your arm?" the Peacekeeper asks, and I have no choice but to outstretch it for her. She roughly grabs it and jams the needle in, which hurts much less than it should (although it's still quite painful). "The needle is coated with a numbing solution so it will hurt less," she explains. I watch with fascination as what looks like a blue light appears under the skin of my arm. The light fades away, but the bulge remains. I learn the hard way that it is super painful to press.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"The tracker," the Peacekeeper responds. I stare in wonder at the bulge coming out of my arm. The thought makes me feel a bit sick. I avert my gaze and stare out of the window, trying to push it from my mind.

It's interesting to watch the city from so high. I can't see the people since they're too distant, but I bet they're looking up at the hovercraft right now, pointing it out to their friends in excitement. ' _Look, it's the tributes going to the arena!'_ I imagine them saying. ' _In a few hours, half of those will be dead!'_

Despite my assumptions about the people, it's kind of relaxing. After about fifteen minutes, the buildings turn to houses and the houses become more sparse. Eventually, all that can be seen is a rocky landscape. I feel as though we're approaching on the arenas, so I ready myself to soak up every image of our arena that I can. However, a dark screen slides across the window, blocking my image.

"What?!" I cry indignantly, trying to pull the screen back.

"They don't want you seeing the arena," Gemma explains. "So the scenery is blocked when we arrive near the arenas."

"Oh," I say, disappointed.

Only about a minute later, an avox arrives with two trays of food. She hands one to Gemma and one to me and then leaves. I look down cautiously at my tray. It's heaped with different breakfast foods, including scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, various pastries and rolls, and fruits. I'm also given a large pitcher of water and a glass.

Gemma immediately digs in, but my stomach is feeling upset so I only take a few sips of water. Gemma swallows and looks at me with angry eyes.

"Jet, that may be the only food you get in a week," she reminds me. "If I were you, I'd eat it." My stomach still isn't feeling great, but Gemma made a good point so I force myself to gulp as much of it down as I can. Shortly after I finish eating, I feel the hovercraft jolt a stop. I resume biting my nails as it begins its descent. Only a moment later, the trapdoor slides open. I look down, hoping to see the arena, but instead, there's a tube leading down.

I hesitantly grab hold of the ladder and freeze up. I watch helplessly as I sink down into the catacombs and my last chance of survival disappears above me.

* * *

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

My feet hit the ground and I'm able to remove my hands from the ladder. I step back to make room for my mentor, Hayden, as he slides down directly after me. When we are both on the ground, the ladder is pulled back up. We both watch as we catch a glimpse of daylight before the entrance is sealed back up and the only light is from the fluorescent light above my head, which is giving off an eerie green glow.

The room we're standing on is quite small. There's one bench with a pile of folded clothing and a pitcher of water. There's a full-length mirror. And there's a tube in a corner. That's where I'll be taken up into the arena.

Hayden walks over and begins rummaging through the pile of clothes. I walk over and join him. Hayden turns away and walks over to a corner so I can get dressed in privacy.

The clothes are quite simple, so I'm hoping the arena will be something simple, like a forest. The outfit consists of an undershirt, tan cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a thin red hoodie. The shoes are simply boots that reach just above my shins and I have thick, wool socks. I'm disappointed to see that the outfit provides next to no clues about the environment. _Who cares?_ A tiny voice in my head says. _You'll find out in a few minutes, anyway._

I pull off my t-shirt and sweatpants and quickly get into the outfit. When I'm dressed, I allow Hayden to face me again. I take a seat on the metal bench and Hayden sits next to me. I pour myself a glass of water and take small sips whilst staring blankly at the wall. My mind drifts to my family… Emily, Morgan, Alex. Dad. Even Mom. I wonder if anyone in District Twelve besides my family is rooting for me? Or are they more confident in Jet?

"Oh no, I forgot my token!" I realize with alarm.

"It's in your pocket," Hayden informs me. "The Gamemakers instruct the stylists to put the tribute's tokens in their outfits nowadays. Tributes constantly forget about their tokens before heading to the arena." I reach my hand into the pocket of the hoodie and pull out my mom's golden heart pendant. I breathe a sigh of relief and tuck it into my one of my pants pockets since it seems more secure.

We sit in silence some more.

"How much longer do I have?" I ask after a few more minutes. Hayden checks his watch.

"Only five minutes," Hayden tells me. I let out a shaky breath. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"As you would expect. Terrified," I admit. "Do you have any more pointers to give me?"

"I think I've told you most everything already, so just remember not to step off of your platform before the gong rings," Hayden reminds me. I can't help but laugh slightly.

"I think everyone knows that," I say. "What about at the Bloodbath? We already discussed that on the train, but now that I'm aligned with the Careers, I can't just run away."

"That's a good point," Hayden realizes. "I was never aligned with the Careers, so I'm not an expert on this topic, but… try to not get involved in the battle. You're going to have to run in, so grab the first weapon you see. Then go along the outskirts avoiding people."

"Okay."

"Tributes, please step inside your tubes," I hear a voice say. I take a deep breath and both Hayden and I stand up. I give Hayden a quick hug before shuffling over to the tube. The moment I step inside, the doors slide shut, making me think there's some kind of motion sensor. I spin around to face Hayden, who has a solemn look on his face. He says something but this tube is soundproof. I think he said 'good luck'.

I feel the platform under me jerk and begin rising up. _I need to make it out of this arena for my siblings. Emily, Morgan, Alex… I'm coming home for you._ The platform rises up toward the ceiling. Just when I think I'm going to crash into it, it slides open, blinding me with pure bright light.

I blink and squint, trying to adjust from the darkness of the catacombs as the platform rises. The platform reaches it's limit and jerks as it stops, making me quiver a little. I quickly regain my balances, shocked that I almost just died due to a little shake. I definitely do not want to die because I slipped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 247th Hunger Games begin!" The voice of Leandros Winthrop booms throughout the arena. A moment later, the countdown begins. I only have a minute to soak in my surroundings, so I better use it well. My eyes adjust and I am able to see the arena for the first time.

 _It's a fairytale_ , I realize, surprised. In the distance is a towering castle and to my right, left, and back is a forest. I see two water sources right off the bat- a giant river snaking from the castle to the forest, and a lake to my right. The sky is light pink and the clouds are bright white. Everything seems to give off a fake sort of feel. All of the colors are too sweet and everything looks too perfect. From watching previous Hunger Games, I know that the more innocent an arena seems, the more deadly it is.

"40… 39… 38…"

To my right is the boy from District 6 and to my right is the Garnet. I quickly scan the rest of the tributes, looking for Markus. I find him about five pedestals away, looking completely focused on the Cornucopia.

"26… 25… 24…"

I change my attention to the Cornucopia and the stash of goodies. I see piles of blankets, food, jugs of water, and in the very center are any weapon you could possibly desire. I see a spear which I wouldn't mind having, but I don't want to rush into the very center. Instead, I'll just grab the machete I see lying right-

BOOM!

I jump at the noise, startled. The first cannon has already fired? I see everyone else just as shocked as I am, and we all are rapidly searching to see which tribute has fallen. The girl from 8 lets out a scream just as I realize who died.

It's the boy from District 6. The one who was right next to me. I see chunks of flesh only inches from my pedestal and it takes all of my effort not to throw up. I can't believe he's just gone… I didn't even know his name, but yet I'm already feeling despair. I can't believe…

"6… 5… 4…"

Shoot. With all the drama, I completely forgot about the countdown. I quickly try to regain focus on the Cornucopia.

The gong rings. With all of my effort, I leap off the pedestal.

The 247th Hunger Games has begun.

* * *

 **Wow! I can't believe we've reached the Bloodbath! Get ready for a lot of excitement.**

* * *

 **It's already time for the first eulogy! (I also want to warn you guys that I've never written these before, so they're probably going to be really cringy).**

 **24th Place: Remus Carter (slipped off of the platform) - I really liked Remus. He was some comic relief and really easy to write for. However, he died for a number of reasons. First of all, he was submitted to be a bloodbath tribute. Anyone who writes SYOTs knows that these are really hard to come by, and if you receive one, you don't really have any choice but to kill them in the bloodbath. The second reason is that his submitter never commented and I doubted he was reading the story. Finally (and probably the most important) is that I couldn't see him making it very far. Even if he did survive the Bloodbath, I wouldn't have any ideas for him. Sorry to anyone who grew attached to Remus (like me). He was pretty well-liked, so sorry for killing him.**

* * *

 **By the way, I know that the stylists are supposed to be the ones to go into the launch room with the tributes, but I think mentors make way more sense (and I'm too lazy to create a stylist for these two).**

 **I'm also updating the website as more tributes die, so it shows their placements.**

 **Finally, the arena: I know right now it seems unrelated to the title (Flames) but you'll see next chapter!**

* * *

 **1\. What does Jet do for most of his ride on the hovercraft?**

 **2\. What does Kana say about innocent-looking arenas?**

 **3\. What do you think is flames-related about the arena?**

* * *

 **Please review! The Bloodbath will be out ASAP, but that probably means next week. I'm going to write as much as I can for the rest of the day, but I have other stuff to do so I probably won't finish it. And I'm really busy on weekdays.**

 **\- Lilah**


	30. Day 1: The Bloodbath

**Here we are! The Bloodbath!**

 **First of all, if your tribute dies, don't be offended. It was nothing against you, it was completely about characters arcs and their likelihood of survival.**

 **Second of all, DON'T automatically skip down to the bottom to see who died. While I know it's tempting (and I've done it myself a few times) it ruins the surprise and it's much more fun to read to find out.**

 **Without further ado, the Bloodbath!**

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

The moment the gong rings, I leap off my pedestal. My feet hit the soft earth running, and I only focus on the supplies in front of me. I can't get too much, because then I'd be here longer. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Jet and I planned to run in and just grab some food and survival supplies, hopefully, a backpack, and run out. We didn't want to spare any time for weapons, especially since they are at the center of all the mayhem.

I spot a backpack lying only a few yards away, and I leap to grab it before someone else does. I swing it around my shoulders and begin searching for Jet whilst cautiously watching for people out of the corner of my eye. I finally spot him near the center. I'm about to shout out to him when something hits me in the ribs.

I cry out and flail my arms, landing on my side. I turn on my back and look up to see the boy from 2 standing over me with a spiked mace in hand. He looks ready to attack me, so I hold up my arms to shield my face. Will this be how I die?

"Please don't," I whimper and begin to feel tears run down my face.

"Sorry," he murmurs before bringing his mace down at me. All I can do is watch. The spikes of his mace are about to make contact when Jet slams into the boy, knocking him away. It takes me a moment to comprehend what just happened. The moment I do, I stand up and back away from the fight that's ensuing. Unfortunately, this boy is a lot stronger than Jet. He manages to strike Jet in the leg with the mace despite Jet's struggles.

Jet tries to swing at the boy with his sickle, but the boy easily dodges. The boy brings up the mace to strike Jet once more, this time aiming for his head. I take a deep breath. Now it's my turn to save Jet. I launch myself at the boy and punch him in the face. He lets out a cry and falls back.

"Come on, let's go!" I shout at Jet, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Jet seems in shock but manages to get to his feet and follow after me as I run in a random direction. I don't care about where I go, I just know that we need to get away from the Cornucopia and the people that lurk there. The boy from Two is already getting to his feet. He looks around and spots us, but by now, we're already past the pedestal line. The boy seems to shrug and turn back around, deeming it not worth it to track us down.

I let out a sigh of relief and Jet and I slow our pace to a jog. I look around and realize that we've almost reached the edge of the forest. It looks inviting and uninviting at the same time, strangely enough. The trees have bright green leaves and the ground is adorned with bright flowers and shrubs. However, the branches tangle with each other, making the whole forest look more condensed than it is. The biggest issue with me, however, is the mist that clouds most of the forest. I turn to Jet, who still looks pretty shaken up, to see his opinion.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Looks good," Jet says after giving the forest a mere glance. He's preoccupied with a large puncture in his thigh from where the mace stabbed him. It doesn't look good and is gushing blood, but we'll worry about that later.

"Are you sure?" I ask, "what about the fog?"

"Provides good cover," Jet says, simply. "Let's go." Jet limps into the cover of the forest. I tighten the backpack's straps and take a deep breath. It wasn't until now that it really started to hit me… I'm in the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Kata Brighton**

The gong rings and I immediately run off the pedestal. My focus is fixed on the center of the Cornucopia, which is where all of the weapons lay. I know that I need to get my hands on a sword of some sort before the other tributes arrive. Unfortunately, running has never been my strong suit.

I let out a string of curse words as I notice the rest of the tributes steadily outrunning me. At this pace, they'll be loaded up and gone by the time I arrive. I'll have to settle on a poor weapon for now.

While the higher-quality weapons are sitting in the center of the Cornucopia, others are scattered on the ground leading up to the Cornucopia. I easily pass by a bat and choose not to use it- unlike some of my male allies, I can't get by on using brute strength. I need something that will be more effective.

I notice a glint of metal laying under a backpack and immediately skid to a halt. I dive for the backpack and throw it off. Underneath is… a cooking set. I scream in frustration and kick the pans so far they fly about twenty yards away and almost hit Garnet in the head. He doesn't seem to notice. I doubt he would notice even if they _did_ hit him in the head, seeing as how thick-headed he is.

I turn to look at the Cornucopia and to my dismay, almost all of the tributes are already battling it out at the Cornucopia. I would already be there, as well, if I hadn't stopped for the cooking supplies. Who needs to cook in the Hunger Games, anyway? There's only one thing I can do if I want a kill. I reach down for the backpack and begin rummaging through it at such speed that I come across what I desire in only a matter of seconds.

I knife. It's only one-sided and has a rubber grip, which definitely isn't the best for throwing knives, but I can manage. I'm no Aurum when it comes to throwing knives, but I would say that I'm good enough to hit a tribute at this distance. I only have one knife, though, and I don't want to risk my chance, so I run forward whilst positioning my arm, ready to throw.

I stop when I see two girls coming out of the Cornucopia. They're both loaded up; each has a backpack and a pack of throwing knives and one of them (I think she's from District Eleven) has a tent in her arms. They see me grinning at them and stop. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Do we run, Kali?" One of them asks. The girl with the tent, who must be Kali, steps forward.

"You run. I'll hold her off," Kali says bravely. The other girl hesitates before slowly backing away. She bumps into someone else and quickly darts away to the edge of the field where she waits, watching.

"You're so brave," I compliment her, mildly impressed. She only glares at me. I flick my wrist like I'm going to throw my knife, but I keep it tightly in my grip. The girl flinches and drops her tent. She quickly reaches into her pack and pulls out a handful of throwing knives. "Are you getting prepared to fight?" I ask with some sarcasm. Kali throws a shaky knife in my direction, most likely aimed for my heart.

I easily dodge it by rolling to my right and the knife flies past. Despite not doing any damage, Kali looks unfazed and even takes a step forward. I don't want to take my chances by throwing the knife, so instead, I pounce toward her with the knife aimed to attack. Kali stumbles back a little and throws two more knives before I slam into her. I feel a sharp pain on my knee, but I ignore it. For now, I need to focus on making sure this girl doesn't escape.

I'm not going to drag out any of my kills because it just gives the victim an opportunity to escape, and I'm not a psychopath. I've seen way too many errors in the Hunger Games from Careers dragging out their kills. When I was selected to Volunteer, I immediately chose not to drag out any of my kills.

I simply slam the knife into Kali's skull. She lets out a faint cry but she's already fading. I stab her again, this time in the throat. She has to be dead now. As I get up, I can't help but look to see if Kali's ally is still watching. But where she was standing before is empty, and there's no sign of her.

I leave the knife in Kali's neck and run into the Cornucopia for a better weapon. It's not like I can survive the Games with a simple dagger to defend myself, even if it worked with the girl from District Eleven.

* * *

 **District 7**

 **Ash Owens**

The sound of the gong is deafening, but it manages to shock me into running. I feel my legs subconsciously move faster than I ever thought they could. I've never been the fastest, but I'm moving pretty well today. I heard somewhere that people are stronger and faster in life-or-death situations, which I guess is what's happening here.

I snatch up a discarded staff on the ground and pause. I don't want to run into the Cornucopia with the rest of the tributes now that I have a weapon, but I can't leave until I find Aurum. Unfortunately, I'm sure she dashed straight into the center of the Cornucopia in order to gain a pack of throwing knives. I guess all I can do now is wander about the outskirts, gathering food.

I hunch over, occasionally picking up some sort of food. I can't care a lot in my arms, so I'm forced to be picky. What I really want is a backpack, but I don't see any. I assume they were all claimed at the very beginning. I feel like slapping myself in frustration. I should have been clever enough to grab a backpack before they were all taken! Normally the Gamemakers only stock the Cornucopia with three or four backpacks.

I see a pack of beef jerky and I lean over to grab it. I stuff it into my shirt and begin to stand back up. All I can process is the blur of a moving object before it crashes into me. I swing my staff wildly, but it doesn't make contact with anything. Whoever it is, pushes me onto the ground. I squirm back just in time, as a bat crashes into my arm a moment later. Had I not moved, that would have hit my skull. And then I would definitely be a goner.

My eyes water from the pain and I quickly blink the tears away in order to see. I see the boy from District One, Garnet, standing over me with a baseball bat in hand. He's looking at me with an awful smile on his face like he's excited about what he's about to do. I throw myself backward and away from the bat that's swinging down at my chest. The bat hits the earth only inches from me.

I get to my feet and immediately trip back down. Garnet leans over and grabs hold of my shoulder this time, so there's no way I can escape. He's holding so tightly onto my arm that I feel as though it's going to break or fall off or something. Having no escape, I take this time to say my last goodbyes.

 _Goodbye Willow…. Goodbye Max…. At least I'll be with Grandpa now…_

I close my eyes to block my sight from the inevitable blow. After a moment, no blow has come and I risk opening my eyes to see what's going on. Garnet is looking at something behind him. His face breaks into another grin before he lets out a cry and his expression turns into one of pain and rage. He clutches his thigh and pulls out a throwing knife.

"Aurum, what the hell are you doing!?" Garnet demands and Aurum appears into my view. She doesn't say anything and instead throws another knife at Garnet, this time hitting his shoulder. Garnet bellows and charges at her, holding his bat above his head. He receives two more knives in fatal locations but barely slows.

I know that Aurum is pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, but even she isn't any match against Garnet and his strength. I have no doubt that Garnet will die, but I'm not sure if he will before he manages to kill Aurum. I struggle to my feet, a little weak from the countless bruises, but as soon as I see him swing at Aurum, I have my adrenaline back. I pick up my dropped staff and rush at Garnet.

I don't think he heard me coming, which makes it easy for me to hit him across the head with my staff. I hear a loud crack and Garnet crumples to the ground. Aurum is unscathed but breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she says.

"No, thank _you,_ " I insist. "You saved me in the first place." I no longer have any doubts in my mind that Aurum is out to help me. Anyone who risks their life to save someone definitely isn't plotting to backstab them. I change my attention back to Garnet. "Is he dead?" I ask, nervously. Aurum shrugs and bends over. She presses her first to fingers to his jaw and waits a minute.

"No pulse," she announces and steps away. I breathe out a sigh of relief. For such a long time Garnet seemed indestructible. I'm glad he's finally out of the running. "We should get going," Aurum warns. "The Bloodbath will be over soon, and when it ends the Careers are not going to be happy with us."

Aurum is easily right, so we gather up any fallen supplies and run off in a direction I haven't seen any other tribute run off to yet- the lake and the giant house. I'm surprised at its unpopularity, seeing as it is an automatic source of water, but I understand that they may want to stick to the forest, where the trees provide automatic cover from attackers.

As we run away, I look back for one last glance of Garnet Reed, who's officially my first kill. The worst part about my killing him is the indifference I feel. I should be flooded with guilt, but instead, I feel satisfaction at this guy's death. It's one step closer to my victory.

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Weepo Crick**

My head is buzzing as I stand on an elevated metal circle. I'm supposed to stand on here until I hear a loud noise. I heard a just heard a loud noise, but the countdown wasn't up so I stayed on my circle. Suddenly, a noise explodes in my ears. Everyone around me begins running to the center, while I remain standing on my circle.

I regain my focus and hop off, stumbling a bit when my feet hit the ground. The circle was high than I thought.

Where's Kayden? I need to find Kayden.

 _Move, you idiot!_

 _No, I need to find Kayden._

 _No, you have to move before you get killed!_

 _Stop!_

 _No, you stop! Go and move!_

 _Move where? The only place that matters is wherever Kayden is._

 _Who cares? You won't ever see Kayden again if you don't start moving_.

I begin to walk a bit toward the big, metal horn in the center because that's where everyone else is. Maybe Kayden will be there! I feel a pain explode in my shoulder when a girl knocks into me. She almost drops her backpack and spear but regains hold of it. She glares at me suspiciously for a moment, for some reason. She's tightening her grip on her spear.

"Sorry I knocked into you," I say. The girl considers me for a moment before running away. She didn't apologize, but at least she didn't hurt me. When I got hurt back home, Rashburn would give me the pixie dust liquid and I would feel better. But Rashburn isn't here. Kayden says that he wasn't real anyway and I made him.

 _Of course, he wasn't real, you idiot._

 _But he made me feel better._

 _It was a figment of your imagination._

 _But my imagination couldn't have been_ that _strong._

 _It wasn't. It was your crazies coming out to play!_

 _Shut up._

 _Not until you admit you were crazy._

I feel my foot snag onto something and I stumble to the ground. I sit back up and look at where I tripped- for some reason, there's someone lying on the ground and I tripped on their arm. I crawl closer to inspect. It's the girl from District Seven- she's sprawled out on the grass in a puddle of red liquid and there's a blade sticking out of her back.

Suddenly I realize that she's dead. The red liquid- it's blood. I can't help it but expel the contents of my stomach in a torrent of liquid. When my vomit is in a puddle in front of me, I spit a few times to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth. I wipe my mouth with the corner of my shirt sleeve and-

I feel a pain on my head when my hair is yanked back. My head automatically follows it, and a moment later there's cold metal pressing into my neck. I whimper in fear because I recognize the feeling of the metal- that's definitely a sword. I feel heavy, warm breathing in my ear, building condensation.

"I guess you shouldn't have spent your last moments inspecting corpses, huh, crazy?" my captor whispers in my ear with unmistakable excitement. " _Finally_ my first kill! This is going to be fun!"

 _We're going to die!_

 _We're going to die!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _We're going to die!_

 _We should have run…_

 _We should have found Kayden…_

 _We're going to d-_

Suddenly, the pressure on my neck is removed and the back of my neck is splattered with warm liquid. The grip on my hair is released and I'm able to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Kayden asks.

 _It's Kayden!_

 _We're alive!_

"Kayden!" I exclaim in excitement. Kayden breaks into a relieved smile and gives me a quick hug. With some effort, he removes his sword blade from the back of the boy from Ten, who must have been the one holding me. Then, after a careful consideration, he takes the sword the boy was holding as well, and tucks it into his belt.

"We should go," Kayden says and I nod in agreement. "Here," Kayden says and hands me one of the swords. "Protect yourself with this." I nod, please that Kayden thinks I'm capable enough to handle a weapon. Kayden takes my free hand and begins pulling me toward the forest.

I tighten my grip, not wanting to let go of my savior.

 _I told you we're safe with Kayden._

 _Shut up._

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

The Careers, Kana, and I sit in the very center of the Cornucopia. The bodies have just been collected and six shots rang out, signaling the end of the Bloodbath. Kana and I sit next to each other on a crate, silently mourning for anyone who was killed. It's not like we were attached to any of them, but it's still tough to see someone you knew, no matter how briefly, dead.

Kata is pacing around the interior of the Cornucopia, scheming up some kind of plan. Damien is also lounging around, not really caring about anything, and Flora is obediently taking inventory of the supplies as Kata told her to. Malakai is somewhere outside, practically puking his guts up after seeing all of the blood. I wish I could join him, but I'm already labeled as weak, being from an outer District.

"I can't believe she ditched us!" Kata exclaims for the twentieth time in the past fifteen minutes. "It's ridiculous! She has no hope of survival, being all alone!" Flora slightly clears her throat from the corner where she's looking through the supply of battle axes. Everyone turns their attention to her.

"Actually, I saw her go off with the boy from District Seven," Flora informs Kata. Kata ponders this for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asks finally.

"I actually saw Aurum hanging out with him a lot during training," Kana realizes.

"Did I permit you to speak?" Kata asks and goes back to thinking. Kana looks terrified, so I decide to attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay," I whisper to Kana. "She's just in a bad mood." Kana smiles and nods but still looks unsettled.

"It's actually really smart of Aurum to team up with that kid," Kata says, sounding impressed. "That way, she doesn't need to worry about surviving in the wilderness. He's bound to know a thing or two about the forest, living in District Seven. She's actually pretty smart…"

"I'm sorry, are we praising her now?" Damien inquires angrily, sitting up a little straighter. Kata glares at him, but Damien seems unfazed. "How about we compliment her training score next? Or her _beauty_?"

"Excuse me, but I got the same training score as her," Kata reminds him.

"Seems irrelevant, but okay," I murmur. I'm sure Kata heard me, but she doesn't lecture me about 'waiting for her permission to speak', so I assume I've gained some respect after killing someone. I swallow in uneasiness at the memory.

It was within the first few minutes of the Games. I had reached the interior of the Cornucopia and the twelve-year-old girl from District Ten was looking at the different blankets in the corner, completely oblivious to my presence. Without even thinking, I had swung my sword at her neck. The sword was so sharp, her head rolled right off. She never even knew what was coming.

I keep remembering her all vibrant and alive at the interviews, ranting on and on about fashion and beauty. Her adorable chatterbox mouth would never utter another sound again. And I know everyone in my District is feeling complete disgust that _I_ was the one to kill the innocent twelve-year-old.

 _What about her family?_

I shake the memory out of my head and turn my attention back to Damien and Kata, who are now having a full-out fight with insults and everything.

"You scored a lower training score than me, so I don't even think you want to get into an argument with me right now!" Kata exclaims angrily.

"Oh yeah? What about your little boyfriend? He didn't score higher than me? Did he? What if I were to kill him?"

"Kai could easily defeat you," Kata claims. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot you were in love with Aurum."

"Did you get that scar trying to kill yourself? Newsflash: it didn't work. How about you try again? It would really be doing everyone here a favor," Kata says. On that note, she and Damien both reach for their respective weapons.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Flora cries out, and steps in between them with her arms extended to stop them. "Calm down. We don't want to kill each other, especially now that… now that Garnet…" Flora bursts into tears at the thought of Garnet and retreats back to her corner, leaving Kata and Damien against each other again.

"I'm going to kill you!" Damien shouts.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kata inquires. "Because I definitely think you should."

"Guys, I literally just vomited so much-" Malakai stops in his tracks. I look at him, realizing that he's just entered. Kata and Damien are both too caught of in their argument to notice his presence. "What's going on?" he asks me, and I shrug.

Kata chooses this time to swing at Damien, who expertly jumps out of the way. Damien gets his spiked mace ready.

"What the heck!?" Malakai shouts, jumping forward. "Guys, calm down!" Kata barely acknowledges him and swings her sword again. This time, Malakai wraps his arms around her waist and yanks her away from Damien. Damien, despite his opponent's inability, still swipes in Kata's direction. Kana and I exchange a quick glance before rushing at Damien to keep him away from Kata.

We each grab one of his wrists, holding him back. After a few minutes of both Kata and Damien screaming and thrashing to escape us, they calm down and we are able to loosen our grip, slightly.

"Kata, Damien," Malakai starts when they are both calm. "If we can't survive a few minutes with each other, how can we survive the Hunger Games?" Nobody answers him. He brings up a good point, but there's nothing Kana or I can do about it. All we can do is not anger one in stick in the background.

Either way, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

It's been a long day.

Taurus and I were the only ones who stuck to the initial plan of only have two people (Taurus and Remus) enter the Bloodbath to gather a few supplies, and the rest of us sticking on the outskirts, away from trouble. The plan was for Remus to get everything while Taurus guarded him. It was obvious that us girls had no chance in the Bloodbath, seeing as we all had terrible upper-body strength, so we were supposed to run _away_.

It says something that Taurus and I are the only remaining people of the alliance, and we're the only ones who followed the plan. I'm probably going to feel way sadder later, but for now, I'm just really ticked off.

Taurus and I are camped outside of the castle. When we first arrived, we entered it for about a second and realized how creepy it actually was. Since then, we decided to set up camp right next to the castle, on the riverbed. From what I can see, the river goes from the forest to the castle, where it ends at the moat.

I was a little tentative about drinking the river-water at first since it has a blue-ish tint (I know water is blue, I'm not an idiot, but this water is _too_ blue. It looks unnatural). Eventually, Taurus convinced me to try it. I only did it because I was super thirsty and Taurus had stupidly been drinking it all day and was perfectly fine.

Now it's nighttime.

Taurus had managed to grab one sleeping back at the Cornucopia and had selflessly allowed me to have it. It's not freezing or anything, but it's chilly enough that it's uncomfortable to sleep without any form of heat.

"Are you sure you're fine without this?" I ask for the umpteenth time, gesturing at the sleeping bag.

"Yes," says Taurus in an exasperated tone.

"If it gets too cold, we can share," I suggest and Taurus chuckles.

"I'm pretty big," he reminds me.

"And I'm pretty small."

"That's fair," Taurus admits. "But I'm fine for now." I shrug and lean up against the stone wall of the castle to watch the sky. "Do you think they're going to show the fallen tributes soon?" I simply nod.

It's a little bit longer before we hear the anthem. By now, the sky is pitch black. Luckily, the stars and 'moon' are so bright, we aren't completely blind. First, the Capitol symbol appears. Then it fades. The first tribute to appear is the boy from District One.

"Thank god," I breathe. He was too big of a threat, despite what his training score suggested. After a moment of looking at him, he fades into Remus's picture. I feel my jaw begin to quiver when looking at him. This is the first time I've cried about any of my allies' deaths. But now that I can't stay mad at them, I'm breaking down Taurus protectively wraps an arm around me, but it's clear that he's crying too.

The girl from District Seven is next. I'm still shaken up about Remus, so I barely acknowledge her. Next is Lexi. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad about Lexi's death, but I don't shed any tears over her. I would, but I'm too shocked to.

"What about Maudaline?" I ask no one in particular. I glance at Taurus, but he looks just as surprised at me. "If she didn't die, then she abandoned us."

"Maybe she just got scared," Taurus suggests in a small voice.

"No, her role was to stay on the edge of the field, away from the Cornucopia. With Lexi and I. She abandoned us," I insist. Taurus hangs his head in sadness. I take a shaky breath and look back up at the sky, where Lexi has been replaced with George. I'm not feeling bad about him. He was a jerk to Lexi and wasn't a good person. I'm not saying he deserved to die, but he didn't deserve to live as much as everyone else here, even the Careers (except Garnet, perhaps).

George fades and the last picture is Kalina from District Eleven. I didn't know her very well, but she seemed friendly and sweet. We talked a bit on the first day before either of us had an alliance, and she told me a lot about her little brother, Roy or Red or something like that. She definitely didn't deserve to die.

Kalina fades and the Capitol anthem is quickly shown once again. Finally, the sky falls dark.

"That was a long day," I say and scoot down so my head is on the ground. "Do you mind taking the first watch?"

"Of course not." I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut. It's going to be hard to sleep after the big day, especially with the threat of death hanging over your head while you sleep. Surprisingly, I begin to drift off. I'm falling asleep…

"Attention tributes." I jump up to sitting position, shocked and alert again. Dang it, just when I was starting to sleep, Leandros Winthrop had to make an announcement. "This was a stressful day for everyone and I'm sure you all want to get to sleep."

"Well, duh!" I can't help but say out loud, annoyed.

"However, these aren't any normal Hunger Games. This arena carries a twist." My heart begins to pound. What is he talking about? Are there even more threats we have to watch out for? "Each day, there is some sort of requirement for you tributes to be taken to a separate arena. These requirements will not be announced until the end of the day. This arena is _not_ somewhere you would like to be. It is full of muttations, horrors, and flames at every turn. Your Gamemakers have cleverly nicknamed this place 'The Inferno'. If you manage to survive, you will be taken back to this arena the next morning. Today, the requirement for The Inferno was to kill somebody. So, if you killed somebody… You are now in The Inferno! Good luck!"

Leandros clicks off, and Taurus and I are left looking at each other in shock. This twist is definitely something we'll have to look out for….

* * *

 **OMG, we have officially entered the Games! I'm so excited for this!**

 **If you didn't understand the twist, that's too bad because I'm not going to explain it again. J/K, you'll understand as we go along. I hope you're as excited for these Games as I am! I BET YOU AREN'T BECAUSE I'M UNHUMANELY EXCITED! (I'm sorry for my enthusiasm, I'm completely hyped up on caffeine and pure adrenaline from writing all of this).**

 **Anyway, sorry if your tribute died. It's nothing personal.**

* * *

 **Epilogues:**

 **23rd Place: Lexi Holstein (decapitated by Markus Blacksworth) - Lexi was so sweet and cute. I had a blast writing for her and she was one of those characters who wrote for herself in a way. I don't think any of us expected her to survive the Bloodbath, though. Honestly, I cried a bit while writing Markus's POV when I though about her mom (once again, I'm in this really weird caffeine-adrenaline-insane mood right now). I hope she rests in peace.**

 **22nd Place: Clara Maggins (stabbed in the back by Damien Hail) - Honestly, there was no way anyone expected her to make it through the Bloodbath. She was spoiled, self-centered, and incompetent. She consistently got zero votes on the polls and wasn't well-liked. Despite all this, she was really fun to write for. I loved writing about all of her mishaps and temper tantrums. Thank you for the submission, MonkeyPower435!**

 **21st Place: Garnet Reed (skull crushes by Ash Owens) - It actually took me a long time deciding whether to kill him or not. I knew that I wanted at least one Career to die in the Bloodbath, but I wasn't sure who. For a while, it was going to be Flora, but then I got attached to her and now I'm changing my entire storyline to get her to live longer. Anyway, I needed something to increase Ash and Aurum's trust, and this was the best way to do it. Sorry Sierra, but at least Flora and Taurus are still alive!**

 **20th Place: Kalina Eden (stabbed by Kata Brighton) - This was kind of tough to decide. I knew that I was going to kill one of her submitter's tributes (because it would kind of be unfair if all of someone's tributes died and then someone else still has four) but I was having a tough time deciding between Jet and Kali. In the end, I decided that Jet was more likely to survive, so I had to kill Kali.**

 **19th Place: George Fraga (stabbed in the back by Kayden Vercetti) - George died for some obvious reasons. First of all, he was a submitted as a bloodbath tribute. Second of all, he was the other tribute who received no votes for surviving the Bloodbath. He was also massively disliked among you guys. Despite all of this, I seriously considered keeping him around for longer for the sole reason of having a villain. Unfortunately, I only received two villainous tributes: George and Garnet. Garnet, of course, died. It wasn't until the last moment that I decided to kill George. Don't worry, though- while I don't have any more direct villains, I'm going to start developing some characters into them…**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **Flora/Damien/Kata/Malakai/Markus/Kana**

 **Aurum/Ash**

 **Weepo/Kayden**

 **Jimmy/Jet**

 **Necessity/Taurus**

* * *

 **Solo:**

 **Gracelyn**

 **Mika**

 **Maudaline**

 **Brynn**

* * *

 **Kill List:**

 **Aurum: 1 (technically Ash's kill, but I'm counting it as a team effort)**

 **Damien: 1**

 **Kata: 1**

 **Kayden: 1**

 **Ash: 1**

 **Markus: 1**

* * *

 **Sponsoring Questions are still going on, by the way! I'm having one per POV, so we have a full 6 today.**

 **1\. What makes Jimmy cautious about the forest?**

 **2\. What did the shiny metal turn out to be?**

 **3\. What does Garnet attack Ash with?**

 **4\. Who do you think it was who Weepo bumped into? (You'll get 3 points for this, regardless of whether you get it wrong or right. I'll give you an extra 3 if you are correct, though).**

 **5\. Who ends up stopping Damiena nad Kata from killing each other?**

 **6\. Who apparentally abandoned Taurus and Necessity?**

* * *

 **I'm also starting prediction questions! These are worth 5 points whether you get them wrong or right, but I want to know what you guy think!**

 **1\. What do you think will come of the Careers?**

 **2\. What dangers do you think lurk in the forest?**

 **3\. Why do you think Maudaline left Necessity and Taurus?**

* * *

 **Finally, information!**

 **I've started a new poll on your favorite tributes. I'll do this every few chapters or so, that way I'll know when your opinions of someone change.**

 **Strangely enough, this is my longest chapter yet (I was worried it was going to be short at first, LOL. I'm glad, though).**

 **Sponsoring has begun. For more details, check on Chapter 3 (I think that's right). It has the list. The sponsoring form and points are on my profile. I'm going to quickly review the rules again, though:**

 **1\. You can't send a gift to harm another tribute (for example, a muttation that when released, will kill the recipient).**

 **2\. Guests may sponsor.**

 **3\. You may sponsor to whoever you like, even if they aren't your tribute.**

* * *

 **I think I'm done, so please review!**

 **\- Lilah**


	31. Day 2: The Game

**Here's a quick reminder of who's in the Inferno: Aurum, Damien, Kata, Kayden, Ash, Markus.**

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

I groan and shift my body so I'm sitting up against the wall of the Cornucopia. Sleeping on the hard ground was not very comfortable, but at least I have a sleeping bag. It's lucky that us Careers have the rest of the supplies because we have three sleeping bags and plenty of blankets for those who don't get a sleeping bag.

I blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the bright light shining on me. It got a bit chilly last night, but it's back to being warm. I slide my legs out of the sleeping bag since they're starting to get kind of hot. I do a quick stretch before standing up and looking around at my allies.

Suddenly, I remember the night before. When we learned about how anyone who killed someone in the Bloodbath was going to go to a separate, more dangerous arena. That meant that Kata, Damien, and Markus will be gone. I look around and sure enough, the only other people in the Cornucopia are Kana and Flora. Both are still sleeping, and I don't want to wake them.

I had removed my shoes to keep the interior of my sleeping bag clean the night before. My shoes are lying discarded next to the bag, but I don't bother putting them on. It's warm out anyway, and I like being barefoot. It's comfier than the thick, sturdy boots we were given to wear.

Another perk of being a Career is all the food we have access to. I'm not very tolerant when it comes to hunger, so I doubt I could bare not having anything to eat for breakfast this morning. Kata has coached me for years about how when we're in the Hunger Games we need to ration our food, despite having a lot. She says the Games can last for months, and we need to keep a steady supply of food. She also told me about her plan to constantly rotate the hiding spot of the food supply, so that if someone was to sneak into our camp and steal food they would have to search for it _again_ next time.

Currently, the food supply is hidden in the bin of blankets. We have multiple food supplies, but we're only supposed to eat this supply of food since it's all perishable (Kata's decision, again). I remove a slice of bread and an apple from the supply and begin gnawing on them both. Neither are particularly tasty, but it's good enough for something called _The Hunger Games_.

"Kai?" Flora mumbles as she stirs and sits up.

"Uh huh," I respond as Flora stretches. She lets out a huge yawn and scoots back so she can lean against the golden wall of the Cornucopia.

"So I guess the rest of the Careers are in The Inferno?" she questions.

"That or they ran away," I chuckle.

"Do they have their weapons?" Flora asks and I just shrug. "I hope they're alright…" she mentions nervously.

"They will be," I assure her. "They're all really tough." Flora nods, but she still looks unsure. "How about we do a bit of exploring today?" I suggest. "We can check out the castle or something." Flora immediately perks up at my suggestion.

"Yes! I've been wanting to check it out!"

"Great. After we eat, we can leave. Kana can stay here and guard our supplies," I say. Flora pushes herself out of her sleeping bag and comes over to join me in eating breakfast.

"This day is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

 **District 5**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

This is miserable.

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't next to Weepo- which I guess I should've expected when we were told about the twist. It wasn't like I was in the forest with Weepo, blinked, and was suddenly in this Inferno. When he announced that we were being transported, nothing happened. Then, I began to feel really sleepy. I laid down my head and almost immediately went to sleep.

I slept like a rock until I was awoken by a burning sensation on my arm an hour or two ago. When I realized what was going on, I was up and on my feet immediately. I finally got a good look at my surroundings and realized- this place is dreadful.

For starters, the atmosphere. There's no sky, so we're practically in a giant cave with a bunch of pointy rocks above our heads. Instead of water, the lakes and rivers are made of lava. Every now and then I come across a giant brazier with crackling flames, which provide light. The lava also technically provides light, but it's so dim that we'd all stumble into some lava and die almost immediately. The air is stuffy and extremely hot. It feels like I'm in an oven.

I've already discarded my jacket and shirt, so now I'm only in my undershirt. I would have taken this off as well, but I need something to protect my skin from the heat.

Another problem is the muttations. They lurk around in this place and there's so many that I come across one every ten minutes or so. Most of them I can sneak past, but a few inevitably saw me. I've gotten into a few fights with them, which was tough. I don't even have my sword to defend myself, so whenever I get into a fight I just have to run away as fast as possible.

I've already received a number of burns and scratches on my arms and chest. Luckily, none of them are too severe, except for a bad burn on my arm. It's stinging a ton, but I don't have anything to fix it. I hope it'll feel better when I get out of here.

I've been so concerned about the mutts and heat that I haven't even thought about the possibility of running into another tribute.

Currently, I'm continuing my trek through the Inferno. I know it's unlikely, but I'm hoping to find a source of water. My throat is parched, and the heat definitely isn't helping. Without anything else to do, I'm forced to think about everything I don't want to- particularly, District Five.

It's not like I don't want to think about my previous life, but it's tough when I'm missing Ashtyn and Indiana so much. Every time I think about them, I feel like tightening myself into a little ball and crying my eyes out. I have a feeling the Capitol won't be so optimistic about my odds after that.

Suddenly, I hear a frustrated yell coming from behind a large, smoldering rock. I nearly jump, but immediately regain my concentration. I take a deep breath and slowly begin backing up, not wanting to face another tribute. I hope they don't notice me before I'm gone.

Unfortunately, the tribute steps out from the rock, cradling his arm, which has a large burn on it. He's cursing and jumping around in pain. Suddenly, he looks up and notices me.

"Hi," I say awkwardly when neither of us has moved. The boy seems to have forgotten his wound as he straightens his posture and uncomfortably stands in the same place. His eyes dart from me to behind him, and I know he's considering whether to run away or not.

"Are you going to kill me?" he finally asks. I wait for a minute, considering my answer.

"No," I decide. "I've already killed someone and it doesn't feel good. I'm not going to jump at the chance to do it again." The boy lets out a relieved sigh and begins approaching me. I feel my legs twitch, and prepare to run.

"I'm not going to kill you, either," he assures me. "In fact, I think we should team up- for today at least. I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to die in this place." I nod in agreement.

"I guess we can help each other out for today," I accept. "I'm Kayden, from District Five." The boy approaches me again, and this time I don't run.

"I'm Ash Owens from District Seven." We awkwardly shake hands. After an awkward moment of silence, we collectively begin walking in a random direction.

"You haven't seen water around here, have you?" I ask.

"Nope," he responds with a grim smile.

"That's too bad," I admit. "We'd better find some soon, or else our fate isn't looking too good."

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

The castle itself isn't so bad. The defenses around the perimeters provide a bit of a struggle, but the interior makes the effort worth it.

The first issue with the castle was the moat. I quickly learned that it was infested with some kind of slimy mutts that devoured anything that touched the water (luckily, I was smart enough to throw a rock in to test it, first). After learning about the mutts, I was able to take a running leap over the moat. Fortunately, the moat is only a few feet across. Nevertheless, I almost slipped on the dewy grass and fell in. I was able to regain my balance, however, and was safely across.

Sadly, the moat was not the only obstacle. The heavy wooden doors were chained shut, and I had no way of opening them. This challenge provided a bit more of an issue than the last, considering that I looped completely around the castle and was not able to an alternative entrance. All of the windows on the lowest level had bars over them, blocking any hope of me entering them.

I was frustrated but had not given up hope yet. I refused to have spent hours of my day working a way to get into the castle, only to find no solution. Not one to give up, I then scaled the castle wall (the jutting stone bricks render great hand-holds) to reach an open window. I was able to climb through and found myself in a dusty bedroom.

I wandered the halls of the castle, hoping I wouldn't see anyone else (I had believed that it was unlikely I would come across anyone else, considering the struggles I had gone through to enter). I was right at first- the halls seemed completely deserted, and the only noise came from my footsteps and occasionally mouse-squeak.

All was fine until I came across the ballroom.

I had turned a corner and slid into the ballroom. It wasn't until I was already inside that I realized I wasn't alone. A girl- I think from District Five- was standing in the center, admiring the extravagant decorations and paintings. At that point, I was afraid the slightest sound would draw her attention, so my only option was to crawl a few paces until I was hidden behind a pedestal holding a golden bust.

An hour has passed, and I'm still crouching behind the statue. The girl has not yet left and is still studying the many paintings adorning the walls of the ballroom. I have no clue why she's taking so long and is so oblivious to her surroundings. If you ask me, she doesn't seem very observant. If I'm going to be harsh, I'd say she's an idiot.

Sorry if I seem really cranky and judgemental. I've been crouching in the same position for an hour and am starting to lose blood flow in my lower legs. Not to mention, I haven't eaten all day. I was hoping to find some sort of kitchen in this place because it seems like the type of thing the Gamemakers would do. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten the opportunity.

My family was never rich, but we never went to bed with an empty stomach. I'm not used to the pains of hunger (nor thirst) and it's starting to wear on me. I'm kind of regretting not getting anything from the Cornucopia.

My legs begin to feel numb and the girl's back is turned to me. I decide to take this chance to stretch my legs and hopefully get the blood pumping again. The pedestal is only thin enough to conceal me, so I'm forced to stretch my leg outside of it, where it's completely visible. She doesn't seem to notice, but my knee lets out an audible crack.

I yank my leg back to my hiding spot, but the girl has noticed. I just barely make out her swiveling her head around, trying to detect the noise. After a moment, she returns to her inspection of the paintings. I let out a sigh of relief and shift into a more comfortable position.

I'm optimistic because she can't take much longer, and if she hasn't noticed me yet, I doubt she ever will. I peek over the bust, watching the girl admire the paintings. However, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a suit of armor slowly approaching her with a stiff march. It must be fairly quiet because she doesn't seem to notice it until it grabs her by the waist. She screams and kicks to escape it, but it turns and marches toward the door with the screaming girl in its arms, completely unfazed.

They exit the room, and I'm finally able to relax. I'm a bit shaken up from the surprised, but I can now get up and begin my search for food. I stand up and dust myself off (which is much needed, considering the fact that I was practically sitting in an inch of dust). I instantly freeze when I hear the faintest creak of metal behind me.

My heart jumps a bit, but I turn around to face the suit of armor. It's empty helmet stares down at me, completely still. I let out a cry and kick the thing with all my might in the thigh. There's a loud clang and my foot ricochets. To my disappointment, there's not even a dent on its leg.

It reaches out its arms and leans toward me. Desperate not to be taken away like the other girl, I leap back, away from the arms. I probably would have escaped, had it not been for the bust in my way. I crash into it, but it's surprisingly heavy and only knocks me back into the knight's arms.

The knight squeezes tight, and I feel myself being lifted off of the floor. My face is pressed into the cold metal, so I can't see anything and my screams are muffled. I can feel the knight marching away with me, and that's about it.

The knight doesn't cease its march and I'm left bouncing around in its arms while I'm blindly carried somewhere. We occasionally encounter some pauses where it will kick open a door, but the pace seems relatively steady as if the knight is a robot doing exactly what it's programmed to do. Strangely, that's reassuring. I've seen countless Hunger Games mutts who act spontaneously, and you never know what will happen.

Muttations like these are generally used to lead a tribute somewhere or to drive them together, making me think that this mutt, in particular, is not a threat. The real danger lies with whatever I'm being lead _to_.

While the knight carries me throughout the castle, my mind is able to think up thousands of scenarios. The one I find most likely is that I'm being lead somewhere where I'll be forced to fight the girl I saw before. It's not unlikely, and with a relatively slow day so far, the Capitol must be getting desperate enough to force a death.

I feel the knight pause and brace myself for the loud noise of a door splintering open, but instead, I find myself being lowered to the ground. The moment my face is removed from the knight's chest plate, I spin around and take in my surroundings.

I notice that I'm in a pretty narrow, dimly lit room. There are chains hanging from the ceiling, and the entire room is damp and every sound echoes. I immediately understand that this room is supposed to be the dungeon. The knight nudges me forward, and I find myself in front of a terrifying woman wearing a long, fancy blood-red dress. I'm in between two other girls; one of them is the girl from Five (who I saw earlier) and the other I don't recognize. Both look terrified.

I disregard them and focus on the woman. She looks like a mummy, with sallow, tight yellowing skin and bulging black eyes. She has large, yellowed teeth in a mouth that's sneering down at us. Sitting atop her head is a golden crown. The Queen.

Before I know what I'm doing, I bow before her, to the point where my nose is almost touching the floor.

"Your majesty," I mutter. I stand back up feeling insane. The other girls are looking at me as though I'm insane, as well, but the Queen looks pleased. When noticing her reaction, the girl from District Five repeats my bow and respect. However, the other girl merely stands with her arms crossed.

"Tributes," the Queen says after studying us for a minute. "I am Queen Elinor, ruler of this land. You have been brought before me today to be offered a great opportunity." For some reason, my heart sinks. This can never mean something good in the Hunger Games. "Each of you will compete against each other in a series of tests. The winner will receive a great advantage in these Hunger Games. Whoever scores second will be released. Finally, the loser will be killed. Would you like to play?"

Obviously, I don't. But I know that I'll be forced to regardless, and I might as well be the Queen's good side. So I nod my head and mimic a curtsey, seeing as I don't have a dress.

"Thank you for this opportunity, your highness." The girl from District Five does something similar to my response, but once again the other girl doesn't do anything. Instead, she scoffs.

"Of course not!" she exclaims. "These 'tests' always end badly for all the players. I'm not going to play." The Queen's eyes turn to red and stare at the girl.

"Maudaline Barnett…" she warns. "You will play. The consequence of refusal is instant death. Would you like to refuse?" The girl, Maudaline, glares at Queen Elinor for a moment before stiffly shaking her head. The Queen smiles. "Great. Let the challenge commence."

* * *

 **District 12**

 **Jet Winters**

"Jimmy…" I groan, "Just choose already!"

"One moment!" he promises, and I groan again.

We're currently standing at crossroads. One path is colorful and brightly lit. It smells sweet, like a mix of flowers and candy, and the path is lined with beautiful bushes of berries (and I know for a fact that they're edible). I hear bird chirps and singing coming from it. I'm not sure who's singing, but it's too beautiful to care.

The other path is dark and scary. The tree branches reach out into the trail, making the walk a difficult one. The trail isn't lined with food but instead lined with thorn bushes. There are roots poking up in the path, which I know will be torture for my injured leg. The trail is omitting strange growls an hisses and the occasional scream.

I think it's pretty clear which trail we should take, but Jimmy (being his usual indecisive self) is trying to decide whether the Gamemakers would try to use reverse-psychology or reverse-reverse-psychology.

"The left trail appears more inviting, but that could always be a trick. On the other hand, the Gamemakers know that we would understand that, so they would make the other trail dangerous. Or perhaps…" Jimmy continues to mumble under his breath, driving me insane. Finally, I snap.

"Jimmy, for crying out loud! They're probably both bound to kill us, but the least we can do is get some food while we're at it!" I shout and limp into the left trail, where the berry bushes are. I immediately begin shoving handfuls of the stuff into my mouth, moaning in delight. Jimmy hesitantly follows my lead.

He begins shoving the berries into his mouth, and he, too, moans in joy.

"These are so good!" he exclaims, wiping the red juice stain off his chin.

"Aren't you glad we chose this trail?" I inquire, but Jimmy ignores me and begins stuffing our backpack's pockets with berries. I would help, but I'm too busy chowing down the berries. My empty stomach has needed this. "Do you think there are any healing plants around here?" I ask Jimmy, half-heartedly searching the ground whilst picking berries.

"If there is, I wouldn't know what they look like," Jimmy admits, and I stop searching. I wouldn't know the looks of a healing plant either, and knowing me, I'd probably end up trying to heal my leg with poison ivy.

Jimmy and I stock up on as many berries as possible before trekking onwards. In a game called The Hunger Games, you'd think there would be more hunger involved. Jimmy and I have had some peckishness so far, but we've found the woods stocked with many edible plants and animals. While we've had some trouble hunting the animals down, we've had success when it comes to plants. It's a good thing we spent some of our time at the edible plants station. We probably should have spent some time at the first-aid station, however.

"How's your leg doing?" Jimmy asks as we walk through the woods.

"It's fine," I lie. It honestly hurts a ton, but I don't want to worry Jimmy, who's already obsessing over it. At least I can walk on it, although I'll need some more rest soon. At this point, my biggest worry is that it will get infected or render me useless in a fight. I think the possibility of me bleeding out has passed since the blood flow has slowed to a trickle. "What do you think we'll come across on this trail?" Jimmy's face pales completely.

"I'd rather not think about it," he says.

"Alright. We won't," I assure him. After that, we fall silent.

* * *

 **District 5**

 **Gracelyn Mitchell**

"Let the challenge commence," Queen Elinor announces. She lets us stand, confused, before describing the challenge itself. "This challenge will have three rounds. The first, I will ask you five riddles. The first to answer correctly gets a point. At the end of the round, the person with the most points wins. Understood?" We all nod compliantly.

I feel my heart begin to pound as I watch Queen Elinor think for a moment. I'm obviously nervous, but I've been good with riddles my whole life. Not having a lot of forms of entertainment in the orphanage, we would often tell each other riddles. I was usually the best. Unfortunately, I don't think well in stressful situations.

"First: A mother, a father and two children need to cross a river. They find a boat nearby, but it is small and can either carry one adult or two children at any one time. Both children are good rowers, but how can the whole family reach the other side of the river?" Queen Elinor asks. I think carefully, but Mika answers almost immediately.

"The two kids go across first. One of them comes back. An adult goes this time. The other kid goes back and both kids return. One of the kids goes back and the remaining adult rows across. The kid goes back, and this time both kids return, successfully getting the entire family across," Mika says. I'm completely confused, but Queen Elinora breaks into a smile.

"Correct!" she says. "Ready for the next riddle? Here it is: You are killed. You find yourself at the identical gates to heaven and hell, each guarded by a brother. One only tells the truth, and one only tells lies. You are unsure which gate leads where, and you are hoping to select the one leading to heaven. You are only allowed to ask one question to figure out which gate leads to heaven. What do you ask?"

"What would your brother say?" Mika answers, even faster at this time. I feel like burying my head in my hands. At this rate, Mika will undoubtedly win.

"Yes! Next: Upon winning a game show, you are shown three doors. Behind one of the doors is a new car. Behind the other two are goats. You choose Door #1. Door #2 is then revealed to you and you are given the chance to stay with Door #1 or take Door #3. Is it to your advantage to switch?" I smile in shock. I know the answer to this! It's just simple math, which I can do under any circumstance. Even better, Mika appears to be puzzling over it.

"Yes," I answer. "You should switch to Door #3."

"Correct!" Queen Elinor says. "This is getting to be a showdown between Mika and Gracelyn!" She follows with a pointed glance toward Maudaline, who she has made clear she doesn't like. "You have two small, plain, unmarked hourglasses. One measures four minutes, the other measures seven. Using only these, how can you measure a time of nine minutes?" Math again! I can do it! This one requires a bit more thinking, but I can still easily get the answer.

"You flip each of them at the same time. When the four-minute one ends, flip it again. When the seven-minute hourglass ends, flip it. When the four-minute one ends again, flip the seven-minute hourglass this time. When the seven-minute hourglass has stopped, nine minutes have passed." I'm pleased to notice that Maudaline looks utterly confused.

"Yes! One more question," Queen Elinor says. "A family consists of two mothers, two daughters, one grandmother, and one granddaughter. How many people are in the family?"

"Three!" Mika shouts desperately before I can even think about the question.

"Correct," Queen Elinor says, and I feel my heart sink. "Mika has won one round. However, do not despair, Gracelyn or Maudaline! We have two more rounds to go!

"This next round will consist of only one question. It is about me. Seeing as you have spent your morning strolling the halls of my property, you should know the answer quite easily: how many children do I have?"

"Three!" I blurt out.

"Yes!" Queen Elinor says. I guess studying paintings all morning came in handy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mika looking frustrated. "For this last test, you will join me in the garden. I will explain it there."

Queen Elinor strolls passed us and up a long, winding staircase. After a moment, Mika follows her. Maudaline and I are pushed along by the knights, who I guess haven't been given orders to carry us. It's not a far walk from the dungeon to the exit, which is good, considering Queen Elinor is walking so briskly and I have to jog to keep up.

She leads us down a hallway until we reach a pair of heavy wooden doors. There, she stops. The rest of us catch up to her and stand expectantly. The Knights both unlock the doors and each holds one open so we can walk through.

The garden is huge.

It's in a courtyard, which I should have expected (I'm sure the Queen doesn't want us escaping during the final round of her challenge). The courtyard must have been in excellent shape years ago, but since then the plants have either died or become overgrown. The large fountain in the center has ceased functioning and is now just a basin of murky green water. The only thing which I can assume has remained unchanged is the pathway of black and white stones, although there are a few weeds poking up between rocks.

The Queen seems unfazed by the garden's overgrowth and without hesitation, walks over to the fountain. After a short moment of consideration, the three of us follow her, tailed by two knights. When we've reached Queen Elinor, she smiles at us, satisfied.

"For the final challenge, I will pick up one black stone and one white stone from the path, as will the knights. Behind my back, I will put one stone in each hand. You will then choose the hand you believe to have the white stone. If you correctly get the white stone, you win," Queen Elinor states, looking pleased.

"So this is all based on chance?" Mika questions, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll see."

I watch as the knights and Queen Elinor pick up two stones each. However, they make it quite clear that both are black. They then hide their hands behind their back. A second later, they stretch out two fists in front of us. I look at the knight's two fists. I know that both of them hold a black stone, so how can I win?

"Wait," Maudaline interrupts. "You guys only chose black stones. There's no possible solution."

"Oh, really?" Mika asks. She blindly grabs a stone from one of the Queen's fists, but before she can look at it, she drops it to the ground where it's mixed with the rest of the stones. "I guess all we can do now is see the remaining stone to see which one I chose." Queen Elinor opens her hand, revealing a black stone. "So," Mika explains, "if there is a black stone in Queen Elinor's hand, that means the one I chose _MUST_ have been white, otherwise the game was unfair. Is that correct?" We all look at Queen Elinor to find out. Her face splits into a huge smile, revealing her yellowed teeth, again.

"Yes! Mika has won round three, and as a result, the challenge!" Queen Elinor announces and claps enthusiastically. The Knights also robotically clap. "Congratulations, Mika! You will be the one to receive an advantage which we will discuss later. Now, for the gruesome part… Gracelyn-" I feel my heart stop. "You did not win the challenge. However, you did win one round, which was more than Maudaline. As a result, you are safe. Finally, Maudaline."

"No!" Maudaline shouts stubbornly, backing away from the Knights. "This was unfair, and I'm out of here!" Maudaline begins running toward the doors, but they slam shut. Maudaline looks surprised, but quickly regains her focus and begins running from the Knights, who have proceeded to chase her. Queen Elinor continues her speech, only speaking slightly louder to be heard over the chaos.

"Maudaline has won no rounds, sticking her in last place. As I mentioned before, whoever ends up in last place will suffer the punishment- in this case, killed."

"No!" Maudaline shouts again. "It's unfair!" Maudaline dodges a Knight, who falls into a thorn bush. Maudaline hops around the garden, avoiding the Knights. Suddenly, a thorny vine whips out from a bush and wraps itself around her ankle. Maudaline's momentum carries her forward, digging the thorn into her ankle. Maudaline cries out and begins tugging at the vine, urgently glancing at the Knights. However, the Knights have now stopped and are simply watching Maudaline struggle.

Another thorny vine shoots out, this time wrapping around her wrist. With that, they begin pulling her into the thorn bush. Maudaline cries out and tries to fight to escape, but it's no use. The vines pull her into the bush until we can no longer see her. For several minutes, all we can here are pained screams, but then they die off. A moment later, we hear a cannon fire.

"Mika, congratulations on winning! Would you like to hear your advantage?" Queen Elinor asks, not a minute after Maudaline's cannon has fired. Mika looks a little shaken up from Maudaline's gruesome death but quickly regains her composure.

"Um, yeah," she says.

"Mika, you are allowed to ask for an army of my knights to help you out at any time throughout these Games. And, as a participation prize, you are _both_ invited to a Great Feast I will be having on Day Five! Of course, as long as you aren't dead yet."

"Feast?" I ask, cautiously. From what I've seen, feasts always end up as a second bloodbath and are not something I want to find myself participating in.

"Not one of your silly _murder_ feasts," Queen Elinor explains. "This feast will only consist of food- heaping plates of turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, cake… anything you can imagine." My stomach rumbles at the thought. "Plus, you'll get the chance to meet my children! My oldest son is about your age, Mika, and I think you two might hit it off!" Mika lets out a nervous chuckle.

"We'll see!" she says, clearly terrified.

"The challenge is over, so you two may now leave. You are free to leave or roam around the castle. Although I must warn you- some of the Career alliance have managed to enter, and they have weapons!"

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Brynn Rye**

The sun has just set, leaving us once again in darkness.

I sit propped in a tree, my spear in hand. My backpack is hanging from a higher branch, where I can easily grab it.

So far, I haven't really encountered any trouble. I haven't come across any tributes, and I only saw one muttation but I was able to sneak past it. The real problem right now is my food situation.

I'm not starving or anything, seeing as this is just the first day, but I'm still pretty hungry. I have a small sleeve of crackers in my backpack, but I've been trying to ration it today, only allowing myself to have one. The only berry bush I could find in this part of the woods was what I thought were blueberries, but I didn't want to risk them being nightlock.

I was a bit disappointed when I realized I didn't have a sleeping bag in my backpack, but that wasn't a big problem or anything. I was thrilled to find that I had rope, which meant I could sleep in a tree (which I'm doing here). It's not comfortable, but it's safe. At least, safer than the ground.

My stomach rumbles again and I sigh. I could really use some food right now.

I jump when I hear the Capitol anthem. I stare up at the sky and watch the Capitol symbol appear. A moment later, it disappears and it's replaced by the girl from District Eight, Maudaline. The Capitol symbol appears once again, and then the night is still.

Her death makes no impression on me. From what I can tell, she was a snobbish brat. And while I don't believe anyone deserves to die for merely being snobby, her death brings me closer to seeing my family again.

That's what I have to do. See my siblings again. I'll do whatever it takes.

I'm going to see them again, no matter what.

* * *

 **Day 2 has officially come to a close! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

 **I've also begun another poll, which you should definitely vote in.**

* * *

 **Epilogues:**

 **18th Place: Maudaline Barnett (presumably stabbed by thorns to death) - Maudaline was never going to make it very far. She was designed as a bloodbath, and the only reason she survived was that I didn't want to start getting into the tough deaths this chapter. Also, her submitter didn't review after the first chapter, so I doubted they were reading. Sorry, Maudaline.**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **Flora/Damien/Kata/Malakai/Markus/Kana  
Aurum/Ash  
Weepo/Kayden  
Jimmy/Jet  
Necessity/Taurus**

 **Solo:**

 **Gracelyn  
Mika  
Brynn**

* * *

 **Kill List:**

 **Aurum: 1 (technically Ash's kill, but I'm counting it as a team effort)  
Damien: 1  
Kata: 1  
Kayden: 1  
Ash: 1  
Markus: 1**

* * *

 **SPONSOR QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. What was one of Kata's plans for the food supply?**

 **2\. Who does Kayden pair up with temporarily to survive the Inferno?**

 **3\. Where does Mika hide from Gracelyn?**

 **4\. What does Jimmy do that annoys Jet?**

 **5\. Who wins the Queen's challenge?**

 **6\. How does Maudaline's death affect Brynn?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Lilah**


	32. Day 3: The Oasis

**Okay, so I forgot to reveal the requirement for the Inferno last chapter. So instead I'm going to let you guys guess what it was based on the similarities of the trapped tributes. The tributes in the Inferno are the following: Flora, Malakai, Gracelyn, and Mika.**

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Taurus Hart**

I wake up to Necessity shaking me. I weakly wave my hand to make her stop, and groan.

"Good morning," she says, giving me a smile.

"Morning," I reply, my eyes fluttering shut. I take a few deep breaths and feel myself sinking into sleep again. Suddenly, a sharp punch makes contact with my bicep. I let out a yelp and jump up, suddenly wide awake. "What was that for?" I demand. Necessity shrugs.

"It's pretty late in the morning. You might as well help me gather food for breakfast." She begins packing up our stuff while I sit up and begin nursing my throbbing shoulder. Necessity may be small, but she can punch pretty hard. She spies me rubbing my painful arm and scoffs. "Grow up," she tells me before returning to her packing.

I know Necessity seems kind of rude right now, but I blame that on our hunger. Neither of us really got anything to eat yesterday, hence the eagerness to begin gathering food. Honestly, I feel like lashing out at her, too. But I won't. Necessity has helped me too much in these Games for me to do that to her.

"Ready to go?" Necessity asks, standing up with her full backpack slung around her shoulders.

"Yup," I respond. "Do you need me to carry anything?"

"I don't think so," she says. With that, we trek off into the forest.

Yesterday, we had moved away from the castle. After seeing two girls go inside, we decided to follow the river upstream, and it led us into the forest. That was my plan. Necessity's was to follow Maudaline into the castle (we had seen her enter) and demand answers to why she deserted us. I made her realize the dangers of that plan, and she conceded to going off into the forest.

We had a few encounters with water-mutts, but none were very dangerous. We managed to reach the forest just before nightfall. At that time, we decided it would be safer to remain at the treeline rather than enter the forest itself. We didn't know which dangers lurked in there.

However, now that it's daytime, it's a bit safer to enter. Necessity's positive the forest is stocked with many different animals and plants. Normally I'd be terrified of swallowing poison berries, but plant memorization was one of the things I excelled at during training. In fact, I was the best in our group. That doesn't mean I'm super confident about everything I eat, but I am feeling a little assured.

As Necessity and I hike through the forest, I keep my eyes peeled for anything that might be edible. A lot of the forest floor contains some kind of plant or berry bush, but I don't recognize a lot of them. At one point I think I see a simple cranberry, but on closer examination, I realize that the so-called "cranberries" are actually chipperberries, a poisonous fruit invented by Gamemakers for the sole purpose of tricking tributes. The only difference is a tiny pink spot on the berry. If you don't notice it, you'll die a slow and painful death.

"What about these?" Necessity asks, pointing at a clump of bushes containing pea-sized berries, black in color. I gasp and rush over, almost crashing into a tree in the process. I manage to avoid it and fall to my knees at the bush. "Are they edible?" asks a confused Necessity.

"I think so," I say. "I just need to make sure." I grip a handful of berries and yank them off the bush. I quickly squeeze one of them, watching as a small trickle of juice appears. I gingerly stick out my tongue and allow a small drop of the juice to drop onto it. I recoil at the slightly tart taste but break into a huge smile a moment later. "Edible!" I announce, and Necessity bounds over. She immediately begins tossing handfuls into her mouth.

"They're chokeberries," I tell her. "They're filled with juice, which is why they're dragging the bush down. Be careful, though, the pits are cyanogenic." Necessity pauses.

"What the heck does that mean?" she inquires.

"Don't eat them," I tell her. She immediately spits a collection of small chokeberries pits into her hand. "Also don't eat the leaves- they're poisonous."

"Got it," she says. We spend the next hour or so completely stripping the bush of berries. Some go into our pockets, others into the backpack, but most end up in our stomach. The berries are extremely refreshing, especially since they also quench our thirst. When we discovered that the river was infested with muttations, we mostly steered clear of it. As a result, we had barely drunk any water for a while.

When the berries are almost gone and our stomachs are full (a very rare enjoyment in the Hunger Games, and even my home life) we decide to move deeper into the forest in search of cover in case of a downpour.

"We don't want to be out in the open if it rains," Necessity reasons. She also suggests we build a shelter for extra protection. Most of the tree cover is deeper in the forest, where it's denser, so we head over there. The walk progressively gets harder, and a short time later my foot snags under a root, causing me to trip. I crash into the ground. Luckily, it's soft and spongy, but it still knocked the wind out of me. I sigh and stand up, looking at my dirty clothes in dismay. I turn to face Necessity, but I realize she's crying.

"What? I'm okay," I say. Necessity shakes her head.

"I know you are, it's just… tripping was kind of Remus's 'thing'." I hesitate before responding.

"Well, I'm sorry I stole his 'thing', but-"

"It reminded me of him," she says. "I thought I had finished crying over him, but I guess not. Him and Lexi, both. Neither of them deserved to die that way." We're silent as we think about our slaughtered friends.

"It's the Careers' fault," I realize.

"No, Remus fell off the platform," she reminds me.

"Yeah, but Lexi was killed. And I bet Remus would have been a little more focused if he wasn't terrified of the Careers." Necessity shrugs, obviously in disagreement with me. I don't care, though. "It's their fault- and I'm going to get revenge."

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Kata Brighton**

"What are we doing here, again?" Damien asks. I shake my head in frustration. That's probably been the tenth time Damien has asked that in the past hour.

"We're hunting," I remind him.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I snap. "Only one person died yesterday, and I doubt that was at the hands of Flora and Kai." Damien shrugs in acceptance and falls silent.

We've had a rough day. I finally return to this arena with multiple burns, only to find out that Malakai has disappeared to the Inferno. As did Flora, who I could at least tolerate (although her cheerful attitude did get annoying after a while). The only person remaining was the girl from District Twelve, who I'm regretting inviting into our alliance. The only thing she provides is her survival knowledge, but I doubt we'll be needing that for a while.

And it's not like I can kick her out, because she's bonded with Markus a ton. They always sit in corners chatting with each other, completely detached from our conversations about strategy and the Games. I have no doubt that if we force Kana to go, Markus will go with her. And we can't risk Markus going, because he's pretty handy with a sword.

He's actually suspiciously handy. He acts very comfortable with one in hand, and whenever I ask him how he learned he avoids the conversation. It's not like I think he could beat me, but I would feel more comfortable knowing that he's on my side.

Right now I watch Kana and Markus chat with each other, an unusual amount behind Damien and I. I'm a bit paranoid that they're considering to ditch us, but all I can do right now is try to eliminate the opportunities for them to do so. I pause my walking and hold out my arm to stop Damien, as well.

"Did you hear something?" he whispers, looking around frantically. I shake my head.

"I'm a bit suspicious about those two," I whisper, nodding to Kana and Markus, who are approaching us. "We should keep an eye on them."

"Okay," Damien shrugs. We wait for them to catch up. They seem a little unsettled when we chose to walk next to them, but there are no complaints. There's now an uncomfortable silence as we walk along, though.

"Do you guys have any siblings?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"I don't have any siblings, but I have a frie-" Damien begins, but I heavily shush him. Damien looks affronted. "You _asked_ ," he reminds me, but falls silent once as I frantically point to two tributes obliviously picking berries. I quickly scamper off the path, and gesture for my companions to do the same.

"What do we do?" Markus whispers.

"Damien, Twelve, stay here. Markus, you be my backup," I order. I would've preferred to take Damien as my backup, but there's no way I'm leaving Markus and Kana alone. I carefully tiptoe towards them, watching my feet to make sure I don't step on any sticks. Luckily, the two are talking so loudly they're drowning out any noise Markus and I are making.

"Jet, you're going to get a stomach ache eating all of those berries," one of them says.

"Yeah, right," the other one, Jet, replies. "I can eat all the berries I want."

"Well, don't complain when you have a stomach ache tomorrow morning." They both let out a laugh so loud, I'm sure everyone in the arena can hear them. I'm surprised they're being so loud and careless right now. If they've acted like this the entire time, I'm surprised they weren't killed sooner.

We're pretty close now, so I'm able to make out who they are. One of them is Kana's district partner, Jet. The other I don't really recognize, but I'm pretty sure it's the boy from District Nine since I heard he was allied with Jet. They continue picking berries whilst chatting about their home life. Suddenly, I hear a loud snap from behind me. I spin around to give Markus a glare but quickly return my gaze to the two boys, who must have heard it.

They're looking at us in shock, their eyes wide and mouths gaping open. They seem frozen, unable to run from us.

"Hi, boys," I say.

"Run!" One of them manages to say, and they're off.

"Come on!" I shout at Markus and take off after them.

It's a bit tough to run on such uneven ground, and it doesn't help that I'm not a very faster runner. The boy from District Nine is pretty fast, but he keeps falling back to help his ally, who is much slower than him. Markus runs ahead of me, leaping over logs and rocks, slowly closing the distance between us and the boys.

Jet looks over his shoulder, panicked, just as Markus reaches out and tries to grab him. Markus just misses, and Jet is able to gain a little bit of speed. I can tell that Markus is getting tired, but with one last burst of energy, he manages to tackle Jet. They both crash to the ground. The boy from District Nine pauses a bit a bit away from them, watching in horror as I catch up to Markus and Jet.

Jet screams and thrashes, but he's held down by Markus' arms. Jet's pretty strong, but he's worn out from the chase and is unable to break free. I tighten my grip on my sword and hold it above my head, ready to bring it down. Markus moves back a bit, clearly nervous about having my blade come down so close to his face.

"Jimmy, run!" Jet shouts, but Jimmy stays locked in place. He has his own sword, and he looks like he's considering using it.

"Don't even try attacking us, Nine," I tell him, and he drops his hand from the handle. Jet looks up at me with big, terrified eyes, that almost make me hesitate. I swiftly bring my sword down onto his neck, making solid contact. I lift my sword up again and bring it back down, cutting his head clean off. This time, the cannon fires almost immediately.

I shake most of the blood off of my sword and look up at where Jimmy was, but he's already running away.

"Should I go after him?" Markus asks, standing up from the dead body. He looks down at the front of his blood-splattered shirt in disgust.

"No," I decide. "We won't be able to catch him. Besides, we don't want to get even more separated from Damien and Kana." Markus nods in agreement. We back up and watch in awe as a giant claw appears from out of the sky, snatching Jet's body and decapitated head off of the ground. As soon as it disappears back into the sky, Markus and I turn back around.

We should probably find Damien and Kana.

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

I have no clue what I'm doing here.

I'm not sure what I did that merited me a spot in the Inferno, but I regret doing whatever it was. There are lava and mutts everywhere, and the air quality is so poor I feel as though I'm going to suffocate. It feels like being trapped in a giant oven.

Even worse is the lack of food and water. I wasn't able to find any food yesterday, but my water situation is even worse. My throat feels parched, and the heat is not helping. I don't really have any plan for this place. All I can do is try to survive and avoid other tributes, so that's what I'll do. I doubt the Gamemakers were generous enough to put a lake down here, but nevertheless, I'm continuing my search for water and food.

I'm a pretty good runner, but it's too hot for me to run down here. So, I'm forced to stick to a steady walk as I look around. There's not a lot of differences in the scenery- there are always a few boulders and puddles of lava. And then there are the braziers with fire, which are the only things lighting my way (the lava glows, but it isn't bright enough to illuminate the place).

I stop in my tracks when I see another person facing me. They stop as well, and I quickly dive behind a boulder. I feel my heart begin to pound. What if it's a Career? I wait for a few minutes, but no one passes by. I decide to risk a quick peek to see if they're still there. I poke my head out from behind the boulder. At first, I don't see anyone. Then I notice a head poking out from behind an identical boulder.

 _Wait a minute…_ I think, and cautiously step out from behind the boulder. Sure enough, the other person does, too. I wave my arm high above my head just as the other person does the same. My theory proven, I dash toward what I have deemed to be my reflection, barely watching the ground to make sure I don't step in any lava puddles. I'm only a few feet away from my reflection when I hesitate. This is clearly me, there's no longer any doubt that this could be another tribute, but I'm worried that this might be electric. If it's a forcefield, it probably will be.

I scan the ground and find a stone about the size of my fist. I bend over and pick it up, wincing slightly at the unexpected heat. It's not too bad, but I quickly throw the rock at the mirror. Instead of bouncing away, it sinks right through. I blink, confused by what just happened. This time, I slowly roll a stone into the mirror with the toe of my shoe. Right before my eyes, it sinks right in.

I reach out my hand and slowly touch the mirror. My hand sinks through and I feel cool air. Without any more hesitation, I run through the mirror.

I'm hit with a shocking blast of cool air, but it's a relief compared to the stifling heat of the Inferno. I look around, shocked at what I see. I'm on the shore of what looks like a giant, underground lake with multiple fountains and a hut on an island in the center. Immediately after comprehending where I am, I dive into the water.

I'm not the best swimmer, considering I only learned during training. However, I do know the basics and am able to stay afloat. I take deep gulps of water, grateful for what tastes very fresh and clean. After lounging in the water for a while, I decide to make my way over to the hut.

I quickly learn that the water's only a few feet deep and I can reach it with my toes, so I'm able to walk over to the island. I reach it fairly quickly and drag myself up onto the muddy banks. I rest a minute, slightly tired from the swim, before standing up. I have to walk around the hut to find the doorway, which is open. Inside is just a hammock and a wooden floor (which is a relief after walking in shin-deep mud).

I kick most of the mud off before stepping into the hut, not wanting to get the floor all dusty in case if I'm going to go in here again. I take a seat on the hammock and even slip off my boots, starting to get comfy. Now fully hydrated, I'm focused on my rumbling stomach. I know that hunger won't kill me yet, but it's very distracting from my usual buzzing brain.

Looking around the hut, I can tell that no one has found it yet. The floor is spotless except my tracks, and no one would be able to avoid the mud outside. I'm lucky I found it, and I hope it's very hard to find otherwise. I don't want anyone else wandering in here, especially since I'd be trapped.

I rock myself in my hammock, starting to grow tired. I haven't managed to sleep a lot in the past few days. The panic about the Hunger Games has kept me on high alert, unable to get a full night's rest. Finally at peace, I have a feeling I'll sleep through the entire day.

I'm just drifting off when I'm awoken by a beeping sound. At first, I have no clue what it is, but then I recognize it from previous Hunger Games. It's the noise of the parachute delivering sponsor gifts. I perk up, delighted by both the gift and the proof that I have people rooting for me. I jump out of the hammock and don't even bother pulling on my shoes before running outside. I don't need to follow the noise because when I look up, the parachute is directly above my head.

I wait impatiently until the parachute has descended enough for me to jump up and snatch it out of the air. I move back inside whilst admiring the contraption. I sit back on my hammock and open the box. Inside is a silvery bag. On top of the bag is a slip of paper. I barely spend any time reading it, too eager to see my gift. Written on it is: _Eat up!_

I break into a wide grin, pleased to see that it's food. I throw the paper aside and open the silvery bag. Inside are four apples. I already feel my mouth salivating in anticipation. I greedily grab one and begin chowing it down, pleased by the juices.

After finishing the first apple, I sadlydecide to save the rest. I'll need them later on, after all. With my stomach full, my head is much clearer. This time, when I lay down to fall asleep, my head was already formulating a dozen different plans for when I was going to wake up. Even with all the chaos in my head, I managed to drift off.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

"Jet…" I murmur his name into the soft grass. My tears fall silently. I feel like sobbing out loud, but I don't want to alert any nearby tributes. I feel like curling up into a ball and letting anyone come and kill me, but I know I need to win. For both Jet and I.

I keep thinking about his family. Our few days together had been uneventful, leading us to talk a lot about our lives back in our respective Districts- what we hoped to return to by winning.

Jet worked in the mines, although he wasn't allowed to. He had lied just to earn his family money. He used to describe to me in great detail about his long hours in the mines, down in the deep, enclosed space where you couldn't help being coated in coal dust after the first hour. He said that he had dropped out of school to do that, but he was considering finishing up school if he won.

"I don't want to be an idiot Victor," he had told me.

He was an only child, but had two friends he was basically siblings with. And he was really close to his Mom. He had lied to her a lot, he said, but he had only done it to earn them money. He knew she would never allow him to work in the mines before he turned eighteen, and maybe not even then. She was even unhappy that he 'had to work at a bookstore'. She had no clue that what while he was supposedly stacking books, he was actually picking away at coal in the mines, in constant danger of a cave-in.

I wonder if his parents will recover. I wonder if they even know yet. According to Jet, they both work all day, so they might have not found out yet. They might be working away, and only find out that their only son has been brutally killed during the recaps tonight. Of course, sometimes families of the reaped lock themselves in their houses until the Games end.

I'm sure his friends know, though. They stop classes during the Hunger Games to show the students whenever something 'exciting' happens. His friends are probably mourning right now. Just like I am.

"Jimmy?" I spin around, shocked by the sudden noise. I quickly wipe the tears away and shakily hold my sword in front of me to ward whoever it is off. I don't see anyone, so I assume they're hiding.

I'm currently in the center of a small meadow of open space in the middle of the forest. I'm surrounded by dense trees, all with great hiding spots. Probably not the best space for me to be in, but as soon as Jet died I ran in a random direction. When I saw a meadow filled with flowers, it just seemed appropriate for some reason. Now it just feels like a bad idea.

After a minute, I see Brynn step out from behind a tree, looking a little cautious with her spear in hand. I immediately drop my sword. I'm positive she won't kill me. It's frowned upon to kill your own District partner, and so it rarely ever happens.

Brynn cautiously walks over to me, although she lowers her spear, as well.

"Where's your ally?" she asks. I feel myself start to tear up again, and I see the realization cross her face. "That cannon earlier… was that for him?" I don't say anything, but that says enough. She awkwardly approaches me and sets a light hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about that," she says. "You guys seemed pretty close."

"We were," I manage to say. "I… I… He's just g-gone, and I c-can't believe it…" I feel my knees buckle and a second later I fall to the ground, sobbing hysterically. After a moment I feel Brynn wrap her arms around me. She doesn't say anything, but I prefer it that way.

I open my eyes and through the cracks in my fingers I see a pink flower, moving gently in the soft breeze. It rocks back and forth, and I watch that flower until I run out of tears to cry.

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

"Man, it's so hot down here!" I complain, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"At least you have your weapons," Malakai grumbles.

"Well, you should have slept with your weapons on you, like me," I remind him.

"How was I supposed to know we'd end up down here?!" Malakai snaps. I shrug.

"You should always sleep with them just in case. What did you think- the Gamemakers would be kind enough to separately bring our weapons, as well, when transporting us to a different arena?"

"If you're so careful, why didn't you sleep with a backpack on? It would be helpful to have food and water," Malakai points out.

"I can't do _everything_ ," I say. Malakai rolls his eyes and stops walking. "What?" I ask him.

"Can't we sit down? It's so hot," Malakai complains. "Besides, what are we walking for, anyway? The Inferno was designed to torture us, the Gamemakers aren't going to put any lakes or apple trees down here for us to enjoy." I shrug in acceptance. Malakai does make a good point. And sitting will burn off fewer calories, so we won't get as hungry.

We look around for somewhere to sit, and luckily the landscape is surrounded by boulders. We chose a big one nearby to relax on. We've learned that the ground is pretty hot, so it's uncomfortable to sit down on. Malakai cups his hands for me to climb into, and boosts me up onto the boulder. Once I'm up, Malakai tries to climb it. I'm not very strong, but I pull him up slightly.

Once as we've both managed to get on top of the boulder, we're able to relax.

"Seriously, what do you think we did?" Malakai says after a minute. I roll my eyes. He's already asked this question plenty of times, to the point where it's getting annoying.

"I have no clue, Kai. For all I know, we got put in here because we drank some water yesterday." Malakai's silent for a moment, which is so unusual it's concerning. "Hello?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Only Kata calls me Kai," he finally says, solemnly staring into a river of bubbling lava.

"Sorry," I say, a little confused. "I'll just call you Mal, instead. Do you miss Kata a lot?"

"I haven't seen her in two days," he reminds me. "First she gets put down here, and as soon as she gets out, I go down here. She's my only friend in these Games, and yet I haven't been by her side yet."

"What if she ends up down here tomorrow?" I ask, chuckling slightly. Malakai glares at me, clearly not appreciating the irony. "She probably won't," I say, although I feel like it's a very likely possibility. "You'll see her tomorrow morning."

"I hope," he sighs. "It's possible that was her cannon firing earlier."

"It couldn't have been," I say, actually believing myself this time. "She's much too tough to die early on. You'll see." Malakai looks at me, gratefully.

"You know what? I don't think Kata's my only friend down here-" he starts to say, but his voice trails off. He raises a finger to point behind me, and I spin around. "Who's that?" he asks. I follow his gaze to a shape on the other side of the river, her back turned to us. It won't be long until she notices us.

"I have no clue who she is," I tell him. "But we should get her before she notices us."

"'Get her'?" Malakai asks in shock.

"Yeah, Mal," I say, we need to prove to the Careers that we're worthy to be in the group, after all."

"We don't need to prove anything," Malakai says stubbornly and crosses his arms.

"Maybe _you_ don't," I sigh. "You got a nine in training and Kata will stick by your side no matter what. But I only got a seven, and I'm sure the Careers are going to find me a liability at some point. I need to prove that I belong in the pack."

"Flora, you don't need to kill someone just to stay in the Careers," Malakai starts to say, but I've already leaped off the rock. I remove my dagger and zero in on the girl. It's hard to tell, but I think she might either be the girl from District Five or District Six. For some reason, her back is _still_ turned. She seems to be looking down at something, but I don't care. I'll find out what it is in a moment, anyway.

I take a deep breath and charge at her, running as fast as I can. It's lucky I can run so fast because the momentum allows me to jump over the lava river. I almost trip, but I'm able to regain my balance. Unfortunately, the girl has noticed me. She spins around in shock. When she sees me, her eyes widen. It's definitely the girl from District Five. She starts to run away, but I pounce on her, knocking her onto the ground.

I push her down and she struggles to get up. It's lucky I chose to attack someone barely older than I am. If I didn't, she'd easily be able to throw me off and possibly into the lava. However, I manage to keep her on the ground. I lift my dagger above her face, and I'm about to plunge it in when she swiftly punches me in the face.

There wasn't much power in the punch, but it's painful enough to throw me backward. My hands fly to my face, wincing at the sudden pain. I look up through watering eyes and am alarmed to see the girl running away. With a cry of anger, I throw my dagger at her. It hits her in the leg, which is more than I could have hoped. She falls to the ground and grabs her leg, crying out in pain.

I rush forward and reach her fairly quickly. I see that she has stupidly discarded the knife next to her while she sobs in agony, rocking back and forth. I reach down and grab the knife. This time, the girl barely fights against what I'm about to do. I lift up my knife, and without hesitation, plunge it into her heart.

She's stopped rocking, but I can still hear her ragged breathing. I remove the knife and stab her a few more times. I don't want to leave her down here, slowly dying. I stab her until the cannon fires, officially signaling her death. I remove the danger and gingerly wipe the soaked blade off on my jacket, which is also red, so I hope the bloodstain won't stick out too much.

I take one last look at the corpse before walking away. I need to allow the Gamemakers to be able to lift her body up. I'm just at the edge of the lava river when I accidentally step on something round. I look down, expecting a rock, but instead, I see a brass locket. I reach down, wincing slightly at the hot metal, but ignore it and pry it open.

Inside is a picture of a woman with long, brown hair with a baby in her arms. This must have been what the girl was looking at before- her token. I soak in the picture and feel my hands begin to shake.

 _It's her family,_ I think. _That's someone who will miss her, and hate me for killing her._

I begin to panic, and throw the locket into the lava, where it sinks, probably to never be seen again. I feel tears begin to run down my face, and I throw my hands to my head.

 _That's someone who loved her. That's someone who will cry over her death. That's someone who'll be cursing your name, even if you die._ The tears flow even faster, and I squeeze my eyelids shut, unsuccessfully trying to stop them. _That's someone who's heart you just broke._

 _Flora, what have you become?_

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Weepo Crick**

Being without Kayden is tough.

I've barely been able to survive without him, and I've had some close calls with muttations and I once saw a group of tributes trekking through my forest, oblivious to the fact I was only a few yards away, hiding in a tree. They were the big ones, with weapons and high training scores. Kayden calls them _Careers_.

Kayden left a few days ago to the place called 'the inferno' and hasn't returned yet. When we first heard the announcement, Kayden explained to me that he'd return by today, but he hasn't yet. I assume he's lost, but he could have abandoned me. I feel my eyes begin to water at the thought.

 _He didn't abandon you!_

 _If he didn't, then where is he?_

 _He must be lost._

 _If he was, he would have found his way back to us by now._

 _It's a big place._

 _It's not_ that _big._

I slam my palm against my skull, determined not to get lost in thought again. Kayden said that it's dangerous when I get lost in thought because I zone out and someone could be waiting to attack me.

 _You see-_

I hit my head again, and snap back into reality. Growing up on the streets, I've gotten pretty good at hiding. I have a knack for climbing trees, which Kayden says is impressive considering there are barely any trees in District Three. Basically, I've been sitting in the same tree for the past two days. I figure that at some point Kayden will manage to find his way back to me, and it helps to be in the same place. If I were to go looking for him, I'd probably get killed.

I do have my sword, though. I also have Kayden's, but that means he doesn't have it. I've been trying to forget that Kayden is weaponless right now, but it's not working. Luckily, I have a weapon so I can defend myself. I'm not really good at swords, but I can use them. Kayden taught me the basics.

The worst part about sitting in a tree for 48 hours is the fact that I'm unable to gather any food. I'm much too scared to venture any further than the base of my tree. So basically, I'm starving. The sun has just set, and the night's beginning to become chilly. I feel my teeth begin to chatter and my fingers grow numb. District Three is pretty warm, probably from all the factory pollution. Either way, I'm not used to the cold and I'm handling it pretty bad.

I feel the sudden urge to urinate, so to my dismay, I'm forced to climb down the tree. My descent isn't very graceful. I'm weak from hunger, and my hands slip about half-way down. I painfully crash to the ground.

 _Butterfingers!_

I shake my head to snap me back to reality, and quickly look around to make sure no one heard me. I don't hear anything except for a chirping sound, which has been present every night. I decide that no one's close enough to have heard me, so I stand up and brush myself off.

I barely leave the base of my tree to relieve myself. I've just finished when the Capitol anthem booms through the arena. I jump slightly, and quickly zip up my pants. I look up at the sky and locate the Capitol's symbol hovering there. I patiently wait for it to change into the first person. There were two cannons today, so I'm very curious to who it is.

The first person is the girl from District Five. _Kayden's District partner._

 _That's one of Kayden's friends. Next it will be you._

 _No, it won't. Kayden wasn't friends with her._

 _How do you know? Maybe he became allies with her and betrayed her- and will do the same to you!_

I snap out of it and focus on the image in the sky, which has changed to the boy from District Twelve. I'm surprised since he seemed pretty strong. His picture fades and the anthem dies.

I breathe a sigh of relief at the dark sky. Kayden isn't dead, which means I might be able to find him tomorrow. I hope I will. I don't know how much longer I can stand without Kayden.

I'm about to climb back up the tree when I hear a beeping sound. I jump and begin looking for the source. It sounds very unnatural, and I'm worried it might be a mutt. Then I see a silver parachute descending from the sky. A wide smile breaks across my teeth. Necessity's mentor, Amber, told me about sponsoring gifts. She said that they're from Capitol people who are rooting for you. Amber is very nice. My own mentor, Dash, is mean and got frustrated when I didn't understand him. He didn't explain sponsoring to me.

 _Why would anyone be rooting for you? You don't know anything!_

 _They believe in you AND want you to win! This is just proof that you can survive._

The parachute lands in my hands, and I eagerly open it. I'm shocked to see what lies inside.

There's a thin box containing some matches, which means I can make fire and not suffer the cold anymore. But even better is the meal that lies before me. Two chicken thighs soaked in some kind of sauce (that smells delicious) on top of a layer of rice and various vegetable. There are even utensils for me to eat with. My stomach rumbles at the smell.

I want to dive right in, but I decide to get comfy, first. I quickly scavenge a collection of sticks and place them in a pile at the base of my tree. It looks a bit sloppy, but it will do. When I've done that, I strike a match against the side of the box, just like Kayden showed me. It doesn't do anything, so I try it again, but harder and faster this time.

This time a small flame appears at the tip of the match. I quickly throw it onto the pile of sticks, where it catches. I stick the box of matches into one of my pockets. Matches are very valuable in this game, and I don't want to lose them. When I'm sure the fire has caught, I allow myself to begin eating the meal.

I'm feeling so ravenous, I don't bother even using the utensils and simply shove food into my mouth. I sigh in relief as the food hits my tongue. Every bit of it is good, and I'm sure I could eat the entire thing in under a minute. However, I force myself to slow down and eat slowly, savoring every bite.

I'm feeling so satisfied with the food and warmth from the fire, I don't think about Kayden. I don't get lost in thought or constantly panic about another tribute. For the first time in these Games, I feel comfortable and safe. After all, I have someone looking after me. Someone sent me food, and I can now relax.

"Thank you," I manage to say to the sky. I hope whoever sent me the gift heard that wherever they are. They should know how grateful I am that they sent me these things.

I finish the meal but continue to be curled up against the base of the tree, watching the flames flicker around in my fire, dancing their dance. I extend my fingertips, satisfied by the warmth radiating off the fire.

I continue to watch the flames.

* * *

 **Day 3 is officially over! Thank you for reading, and please review! Next chapter we'll check back in with our Victors, and possibly Adira!**

* * *

 **Epilogues:**

 **17th Place: Jet Winters (decapitated by Kata Brighton) - Jet was such a great character and someone who had the potential to make it really far. I enjoyed writing for him, and it was pretty tough killing him off. Unfortunately, I had no clue what to do with him. I knew that my story wouldn't change much if he died, so I figured it was time to kill him. Sorry.**

 **16th Place: Gracelyn Mitchell (stabbed by Flora Harper) - Gracelyn's problem was similar to Jet's. I just didn't know what to do with her. I had a really easy time writing for her and originally pictured her making it really far. She just didn't have the skillset to make it far, especially after Kali died. She didn't really make an impression on anyone and faded into the background. Similar to Jet, her death probably won't make too much of an impact.**

 **Both of these deaths were pretty hard for me and we're not even half-way through yet. This is going to get hard…**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **Flora/Damien/Kata/Malakai/Markus/Kana  
Aurum/Ash  
Weepo/Kayden  
Necessity/Taurus  
Possibly Brynn/Jimmy**

 **Solo:**

 **Mika**

* * *

 **Kill List:**

 **Flora: 1  
Aurum: 1  
Damien: 1  
Kata: 2  
** **Kayden: 1  
** **Ash: 1  
** **Markus: 1**

* * *

 **SPONSORING QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. What berries to Taurus and Necessity feast on?**

 **2\. Why does Kata choose to take Markus as her backup?**

 **3\. What is Mika's sponsored item?**

 **4\. Who comforts Jimmy after Jet's death?**

 **5\. Why does Flora feel compelled to kill Gracelyn?**

 **6\. What is Weepo trying to stop doing that Kayden called "dangerous"?**

* * *

 **PREDICTIONS:**

 **1\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **2\. What do you think will happen with Brynn and Jimmy?**

 **3\. What do you think was the requirement for the Inferno?**

* * *

 **Please review! It always makes me really happy. :)**

 **\- Lilah**


	33. Behind the Camera

**Just so you know, this all takes place throughout Day 3, which has already been posted. I probably should have thought this out more thoroughly, but I didn't, so here we are! I hope you remember them enough. I have the mentor list on my profile if you want to jog your memory a bit (I definitely suggest doing so, or else you'll have no idea who some of the people I talk about are).**

 **Another thing: I know the mentor's POVs are short (just snippets, really), but nothing really exciting happens in them anyway. I just want to give you a glimpse into how they're doing. The real excitement comes with Justice! For those of you who forget who Justice is (which is fair, I know how hard it is to keep track of all these people), he's the actor of Hektor on** _ **Love of a Rivertrance**_ **and a rebel.**

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Ceres Deere**

My cell phone rings again and I groan. I quickly check the screen and just as I suspected, it's Cody calling for practically the twentieth time this morning. I decline the call and go back to my task of ordering breakfast.

I'm currently in a squat little cafe in the center of the Capitol. This is one of the perks of being a less popular Victor - I'm able to hang out in the Capitol without being flocked by a mob of fans. I always get double-takes and an occasional fan, but it's rare enough that I risk traveling out here.

Since most of the current mentors are very popular, I'm usually tasked with the job of gathering coffee and breakfast for some of the mentors and I. Specifically, Cody, Gemma, Pippa, and Velvet. I'm not exactly close with the others, especially since they won their Games in an unsavory way. I can't blame them for that, but it's left an imprint on their personalities that just makes them unpleasant to be around.

I enter the coffee shop, already unfolding the small scrap of paper with everyone's wished items on it. I do a quick scan of the place and am pleased to see no one quite ecstatic at my arrival. I receive a few stares (one man takes out his phone to take a picture) but other than that they seem unfazed.

Glad to see that there's no line to order, I walk up to the counter. I'm about to begin ordering when my phone rings yet again.

"One minute," I tell the employee and snatch my phone out of my pocket. This time I receive the incoming call.

"Ceres, where are you!?" Cody shouts the minute I press my phone to my ear.

"Relax, I'm at the cafe."

"But I can't do this… I can't mentor without you!" shouts an alarmed Cody.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't know how to do any of this stuff!"

"All you have to do is keep an eye on Jimmy. Don't worry about going out and convincing people to sponsor him - we'll do that when I get back. If anyone calls you with a gift, which is unlikely since people have been saving their money for more crucial moments, ask Velvet to help you. She knows what to do," I instruct. Cody hesitates before answering.

"...Okay," he finally says. "But will you be back soon?"

"Twenty minutes," I respond and hang up before he can stress anymore.

"Are you ready to order?" the employee asks as I tuck my phone into my pocket. I nod.

"Sorry about the wait," I say. "Anyway, I'll have…"

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Cardea Legis**

Everyone jumps as Erik storms in with his fists clenched. He ignores all of our anxious expressions as he slams the doors shut and throws himself onto a chair next to his sister. I give a quick glance to Bjorn, who rolls his eyes and turns back to the screen blaring the Hunger Games.

Erik has been grumpy ever since Garnet died in the Bloodbath. We were forced to endure days of his ranting about how Garnet was sure to win this year's Hunger Games before his unexpected death. Now he's just making everyone feel on edge.

"He's so annoying," Bjorn mutters under his breath and I nod my head in agreement. "Velvet and Pippa just lost their tributes. You don't see them complaining, do you?" I look over at Velvet and Pippa, who are lounging in their chairs, looking pretty bored.

"Nope," I say, shaking my head.

When a mentor's tribute dies, the mentor is required to stay here in the Capitol. They generally tend to help out their District partner with sponsoring and stuff, although some of them just lounge about. It's kind of annoying because while I'm consistently glued to the screen, trying to make sure my tributes are okay, they're just chatting in the corner about some soap opera.

"Still complaining?" Emma chuckles.

"I'm not _complaining_ ," Erik protests.

"Okay - still moping?" Erik falls silent this time.

"It wasn't fair," he mumbles under his breath. Emma rolls her eyes and looks back at the screen.

This room is basically a line of desks for each of us, with a phone and personal television at each. The personal televisions constantly play a video tracking our personal tributes, so we can always see what they're doing. There's an even larger television on the wall behind us that shows what the Capitol is seeing. The whole space is kind of tight and chaotic, which is why more than half of the mentors are always gone, meeting with possible sponsors (and sometimes catching a break).

"Ceres, you don't understand!" the new boy shouts into his phone whilst pacing down the length of the room. I roll my eyes. He's been so reliant on his District partner that he's been panicking the entire time she's been gone. "I can't get sponsors by myself!" he shouts, this time almost in my ear.

"Do you want to go get some sponsors?" Bjorn asks me after seeing my irritated expression.

"Please," I grumble. "If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to punch this kid in the face." Bjorn chuckles and swiftly clears off his desk, packing everything into his briefcase. "People do not understand how similar an office job and being a mentor in the Hunger Games is," I comment as we leave the mentoring room. Corben (who is always raving about the thrill of being a mentor) shoots me an irritated look as I pass.

"Don't pretend like it isn't," I hiss at him and he turns back to the screen. I almost laugh aloud. Before I won, I wouldn't have even stared at a Career for too long. Now I'm automatically firing retorts at arguably one of the most talented Careers in Hunger Games history. Okay, maybe not _the_ most talented (there have been some weirdos), but Corben is pretty powerful.

The Hunger Games gave me fear, but they also helped me overcome it.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Justice Tate**

"Justice!" I spin my head to the side and see Jonah bounding toward me. I wave at him and slide down the park bench a bit to make room for him. Jonah plops down next to me, out of breath.

"Why are you so tired?" I laugh. "Don't you work out every day?"

"Every _other_ day," he corrects.

"Still, it seems like it should be easier for you to run a few yards."

"Shut up," he mutters.

Meet Jonah Hartley: although he's probably famous enough to not need an introduction. He's the actor of Eros Rivertrance, Emilia's brother, on _Love of a Rivertrance_. He's a teenage heartthrob (although not as much as me), a professional model, and inarguably my best friend.

"Oh, look: more adoring fans," Jonah says in a monotone voice, tilting his head in the direction of a group of teenage females, all with ridiculous feathers in their hair. I absolutely _cannot_ get on board with the kids' fashion these days. The clump together, whispering and pointing at us excitedly.

"Let's go talk to them," I suggest, beginning to stand up. Jonah leaps to pull me back down.

"Don't go over there!" He warns me.

"Why not?" I question. "They're going to come over here anyway." Jonah loses his grip on my arm and I strut off to the group of girls. They gasp when they see me, shaking each other in anticipation. One of them looks pretty light-headed and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be standing upright if not for her friend supporting her.

"Hello ladies," I say as I reach them. "Recognize me?"

"You're Hektor!" One of them shouts, unable to contain her excitement.

"Indeed I am," I chuckle. "Would you like me to give you all signatures?" They all nod eagerly and begin rummaging through their purses for something I can sign. I pluck a pen out of my shirt pocket (I've found it best to carry at least one at all times) and begin signing their various items (and in one girl's case, arm).

You're probably wondering why I care about my fans enough to constantly give out signatures. It's not because I'm so honored, or thankful, or whatever celebrities lie about. I honestly couldn't care less about all the screaming teenagers in the Capitol. The only reason why I try to keep up a good impression with the public is that I never want to be suspected as a traitor of the Capitol.

You probably have some more questions, now. Such as, 'why would someone as rich and popular as myself want to take down the source of my popularity?' or 'what is a narcissistic jerk doing plotting with ruffians from the textile District?'

I don't want to launch into a long, detailed, and tragic story, so let's just say I have a beef with the Capitol. What better revenge than to assist Die Freunde der Unterdrucken, a simple rebel group from District 8?

I've visited District 8 a few times (which is where I actually was when I skipped work for 'family emergencies') and the group leader, Satin, filled me in with their plans. Their weapon arsenal and number of followers are weak, but their plans are well thought out and almost flawless. Flawless to the point where I'd be surprised if they failed, despite the fact that they're going up against trained, heavily armed Peacekeepers.

To put it simply, Satin is an absolute genius.

"Thank you so much, Justice!" One of the girls gushes, snapping me back into reality.

"No problem," I say. "Have a nice day!" The girls take the hint and scamper off, giggling and comparing their signed items.

"So, you gave them all signatures?" I jump, not realizing that Jonah was behind me.

"Yup," I say.

"I still don't know why you were so eager to talk to them," Jonah says, staring at me in amazement. I shrug.

"What can I say? I love seeing people happy." I almost laugh at how fake that sounded. Jonah seems to buy it, though.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight or something?" Jonah asks, leaning against a tree.

"Ooh, are you asking me on a date?" I joke, fluttering my eyelashes at him. Jonah guffaws.

"No, but it's not like the paparazzi will buy that." We both share a laugh at the expense of the photographers and news anchors we've been forced to deal with for years. "Anyway, can you?"

"No," I sigh apologetically. "I have family matters outside the city." Honestly, I'm going to District 8 to plan with Satin some more. But obviously, I can't tell Jonah that. It's actually one of the few secrets I haven't told him.

"That's too bad," Jonah sighs.

"I should probably go soon," I realize, checking my watch.

"Okay," Jonah shrugs. "But can I ask you something first?" I nod my head, slightly confused. "Have you heard from Adira in a while?"

"No," I answer honestly. "Isn't she dealing with 'family issues'?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't responded to any of my calls."

"Really?" I frown. That's quite unusual for Adira, considering she's on her phone 24/7. "Maybe she's busy."

"Maybe," Jonah sighs.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I ask him.

"Actually, I was thinking about asking her out." My eyeballs almost bug out of my skull. Jonah notices my shocked expression. "Why are you - wait, you aren't dating, are you?"

"Of course not," I scoff. Jonah rolls his eyes and facepalms himself.

"Of course. Sorry, I forgot about, um..."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I was shocked because it… it seems kind of weird…?" Jonah looks at me with a puzzled expression upon his face.

"Why is it weird?"

"Well, you guys play siblings on the show," I remind him. "I guess I've seen you guys interact as brother and sister so much I've automatically thought of you two as siblings."

"Oh," he says meekly. "I didn't think about that. Do you think Adira sees me as a brother?"

"I don't know, probably not," I say. "But, dude, I've really got to go. My train leaves in less than half an hour -"

"Of course," Jonah says. "Go ahead and leave. I think I'm going to stop by Adira's house." I nod.

"Alright. Bye."

I walk out of the park, Jonah going the opposite direction. The bit about my train wasn't false - I do have a train to catch in twenty minutes. Except it's a boxcar loaded with next year's tesserae supply instead of people. I'm just going to discreetly hop on as it shoots off to District 8.

Unfortunately, I can't call a taxi to drop me off. It would be awfully suspicious to demand passage to a train yard for only supply cars. So I'm forced to walk all the way there.

I pass by the poorer section of the Capitol, which is built from brick instead of marble (and in some cases, gold). The buildings are smaller and between them are various alleyways. It's not awful, especially compared to District 8, but by Capitol standard, it isn't too great.

I jump when I hear a crashing noise at the end of one of the alleys. I pause and glance inside, but all I can see is an overturned trashcan. I blame it on a stray cat and am about to continue on when I hear someone.

"Justice!" they whisper. I almost gasp at the completely unexpected voice of Adira Blaine. "Justice!" Adira calls again, "help me!" Slightly confused, I follow her voice to the end of the alley. When I've reached the end, I begin looking around for her. I search behind a few trashcans, but she's not there.

"Adira?" I ask uncertainly.

"Justice!" she says again, and this time I'm able to trace the noise to the very corner between the building and brick wall. "Justice, help me!" The voice is coming from a small audio recorder, one of the more recent versions.

"What?" I wonder aloud, picking up the recorder.

"Hello, Justice," a deep male voice says from behind me. I turn around to see who it is, but something hits my head and I black out.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Corben Waller**

"Corben, why don't we go out and meet some Capitolians?" Alexandra asks once again. I sigh.

"Xan, how many times do I have to tell you? I -"

"I know, you've told me a million times. You won't go out with another girl until you get over your last," Alexandra says, rolling her eyes. "Dude, she died over a decade ago. You should be over her by now."

"She didn't _die_ she was killed," I argue. Alexandra rolls her eyes and throws herself onto the sofa next to me.

"So are we really staying cooped up in here tonight?" Alexandra asks. I shrug. "In that case, you have to watch television with me." I groan in disappointment as Alexandra grabs the remote and begins flicking through channels.

"It better not be a rom-com or soap opera," I sigh.

"Why do you always think I watch rom-coms and soaps?" Xan asks as she scrolls through the selection of horror movies.

"You're a woman," I reply honestly and Alexander scoffs.

"That's so sexist!" she complains but doesn't continue. She's gotten used to my nature by now. She selects a movie, some horror film that supposedly takes place in the ruins of District 13, and I settle into the couch. We watch the opening credits. When the main character appears on the screen, I point furiously at him.

"I know him!" I exclaim. "That's… that's… Jonah Hartley!" Alexandra looks at me blankly.

"Who?"

"From _Love of a Rivertrance_!" I say, and Alexandra smirks.

"Who's been watching soap operas now?" She inquires. My face turns red and I turn back to the television.

"Shut up," I murmur.

We continue watching the movie, but about half-way through Alexandra begins talking again.

"So, Corben…" she begins in a careful tone. "Do you… _know_?"

"Know what?" I ask, and Alexandra smiles knowingly.

"Corben… I _know_."

"Know _what_?" I ask, beginning to get irritated. Alexandra cocks her head, trying to figure if I'm telling the truth or not.

"I guess you don't know," she decides.

"Duh!"

"Huh. I guess you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Figure what out?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was just a quick check-in with some people outside of the Games. Don't forget to review, especially if you want your tribute to live!**

 **Also, sorry for Alexandra's cryptic talking. I know it's super cheesy and unrealistic, but it was necessary.**

* * *

 **PREDICTIONS:**

 **1\. What do you think Alexandra's talking about?**

 **2\. What do you think happened to Justice?**

 **3\. What do you think will come of Justice?**

 **4\. Do you think Cody will survive the pressure?**

* * *

 **Once again, review. I need to know you're reading because when I'm choosing who to kill, submitter activity is a HUGE factor. If you're not reviewing, I just assume you aren't reading. And your tribute will therefore die.**

 **I just read that and realized how irritated I sounded :D. I'm not, really. Most of you are reviewing, but that was a warning to those who aren't.**

 **Gosh, I still sound irritated. I promise I'm not. I'm going to stop now because this could turn into an endless loop.**

 **\- Lilah**


	34. Day 4: The Mutts

**Basically, everyone figured out the requirement for the Inferno last time, so this one's going to be a bit more tricky. In fact, I doubt anyone will be able to figure it out: Necessity, Brynn, Jimmy, Taurus.**

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

I'm awoken by a beeping noise gradually growing louder. I let out a huge yawn and open my eyes. I look around and spot Ash leaning against the trunk of a tree. He seems half-asleep, staring into the distance with glazed eyes.

"Ash," I call. He doesn't seem to hear me, so I speak louder this time. "ASH." He blinks a few times, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"What?" he asks. I tilt my head in the direction of the beeping noise, which I have determined to be a sponsor gift. Ash follows my nod to the parachute, which is tangled in the tree above me. "I'll get it," he says, and cracks his sore back before beginning to scale the tree. As he does, I start to rummage through our supplies to see what we could have for breakfast.

We managed to get decent loot at the Cornucopia, and it helps that we're currently camped out next to a lake. It's plentiful with both fish _and_ water. I was a bit nervous about eating the fish at first since I doubted the Gamemakers would practically hand out free edible fish in something called the _Hunger Games_. Neither Ash nor I had thought to spend time at the 'edible fish' station during training, either.

Eventually, Ash decided to risk it. We caught a fish (which is pretty hard, considering the only fish in the lake are almost as big as us) and Ash tasted it. He survived, so I ate some as well, and now we've been chilling out on full stomachs.

And just to clear this up: I _didn't_ suggest that Ash would be the guinea pig to see if the fish was edible. In fact, I heavily discouraged it. He ate it anyway, though, and it turned out fine.

I don't want to spend all of our time this morning fishing, so I decide to dig into our precious food supply. We managed to scoop up one backpack at the Bloodbath and a bag of apples on our way out. The backpack only contained a sleeve of crackers in terms of food, so it's a good thing we picked up the apples.

I decide that we can split an apple for now. I select one out of the bag and use one of my cleaner knives to split it close to a half. I jump when I hear a loud thud, almost dropping the two apple halves.

"Ash, you almost made me drop breakfast!" I complain, turning around to see Ash (who has jumped out of the tree) strutting over with a parachute in his hands.

"Sorry," he says, although he doesn't seem to be taking my complaint very seriously. He sits down next to me and plucks one of the halves out of my hands.

"Who's the gift for?" I question.

"Probably you," he says simply. "Not a lot of people have faith in me." I roll my eyes at his remark. We've had this argument so many times - he'll comment about his small odds or limited sponsors, I'll tell him it's not true, and then he gets mad at me for 'lying'. By now, I've learned not to mention it.

I watch closely as Ash opens the small metal box attached to the parachute. Inside are a number of vials filled with various-colored liquids. Sitting on top of them is a small slip of paper. Ash picks it up and reads aloud, "'use it wisely. From C.' Who's C?"

"Probably Corben," I decide, "he's my mentor."

"Then it's for you," Ash says, handing me the box. "I told you." I roll my eyes and begin looking eagerly through the vials. There are three, all about the size of my pointer finger. I see what Corben meant about 'using them wisely'. If I use this on something insignificant I'll be out. I begin scanning each of the labels.

"What are they?" Ash asks through a bite of apple.

"Poison," I inform. "The blue liquid will make someone ill and weak. The green one will kill someone 24 hours after being ingested. And the yellow one will kill someone instantly." Ash whistles.

"That must have cost a fortune!" he exclaims. "Does it have to drunken, though? Because, no offense Aurum, I don't think anyone's going to eat or drink anything you offer them."

"Of course not," I say, rolling my eyes. "The poison can also be effective when entering the bloodstream. I can throw it in a previous wound or coat my knives with it or something."

"Okay." Ash looks impressed. "As long as you don't pour it into my food."

"I wouldn't dare." We continue chowing on our meal, enjoying the sweet yet tart taste of the apples. "I'm a bit nervous about today," I admit.

"Why?" Ash asks.

"Well, we haven't been the center of a lot of action yet. We spent Day 2 in the Inferno, but nothing happened. And then yesterday we just hung out here all day, eating fish. The Gamemakers are going to force something upon us soon." Ash nods in agreement. As if on queue, Leandros's voice booms throughout the arena.

"Tributes, with the mellow day yesterday -"

"Mellow? There were two deaths!" Ash exclaims. I quickly shush him.

"- The Gamemakers have decided to spice things up a bit. A serious of bloodthirsty muttations will be released into the arena, with the goal of tracking you all down. Have a nice day!" The intercom clicks off, and I'm left staring at the sky in dread.

"I guess you were right," Ash says with a nervous chuckle. I nod, but I'm not pleased about my suspicions being confirmed.

"We're in for a tough day," I say and Ash solemnly nods in agreement.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

The moment we see Flora and Malakai walking toward us from the forest, Kata screams in excitement. She jumps up and races toward them. Malakai and Flora, who both seem very worn out, continue walking toward us. Despite being exhausted (and most likely dehydrated) Malakai grins wide at the sight of Kata.

"Kana, get water!" Kata shouts as she runs to Malakai. Kana immediately leaps up and grabs two bottles of water from where they are hidden underneath the blankets. I guess I'm the only one who realized she was too happy to call Kana 'Twelve' and actually referred to her by her own name.

Kana races out with the water in her arms, tailed by Markus. I sigh and stand up. Not wanting to be the lone Career remaining in the Cornucopia, I follow them.

When I reach everyone, Kata has tackled Malakai in a huge hug, which he quickly reciprocates. It's kind of amusing to watch Malakai struggling to drink his bottle of water whilst Kata is relentlessly hugging him. Flora giggles a bit as she takes a sip from her water. She breathes out a sigh of relief and splashes a bit of water on her ash-stained face.

"Man, it's so hot down there," she comments.

"I know," I chuckle. "You're not the only one who's been there." Flora smiles and looks around the circle. Her eyes land on Kana.

"You haven't been there yet, have you?" she asks her. Kana looks taken aback and hesitantly shakes her head. "I thought so. Trust me, you do not want to be down there. It changes you. I'm a completely different person now."

"How are you a different person?" I ask her, stifling a laugh. It's amusing to watch this fourteen-year-old girl who hasn't worked a day in her life spend a day in a place with a hot climate and act like a war veteran. Don't get me wrong; the Inferno is awful. I just don't think that it's _so_ bad that it merits this sort of response.

Flora gives me a look with a mix of knowledge and pity as if I were a toddler asking her whether I can visit my old dog who we 'sent away to a farm'. It's so demeaning it immediately angers me. "You don't want to know," Flora says. I'm so surprised by her confidence that I can't think of a retort.

"I'm so glad we can finally play this game together," Malakai says once as Kata has removed herself from him. He takes a few chugs of water before continuing. "I was worried we weren't even going to see each other before one of us… you know." Kata nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," she says. "And it was so unfortunate, too. We probably would have stuck together if you had managed to kill someone in the Bloodbath." Malakai looks confused, so she elaborates. "I was sent down there because I killed someone. And then you stayed up here because you didn't. If you had killed someone, you would have been down in the Inferno with me. And then we would have both spent yesterday up here together."

"I guess…" Malakai says uncertainly. "But we still would have stuck together if we both _didn't_ kill someone."

"I guess that's true," Kata shrugs. "But it's better to eliminate the competition while we're at it. Speaking of which, I know the girl from District 5 died yesterday. Did you manage to take her out?" Malakai opens his mouth to say something, but Flora eagerly takes this time to pipe up.

"Nope, that was me!" she announces, clearly pleased with herself.

"You?" Kata and I say skeptically in unison. Flora nods in excitement. Flora smiles and pats her on the back.

"Good work," she says. Kata immediately returns to chatting with Malakai, but Flora doesn't care; she's too busy basking in Kata's appreciation.

"So you really killed somebody?" I ask her. Flora nods at me with a wide grin on her face. "Huh, I guess you did change down there…" I'm partly joking, but Flora doesn't take it that way. She looks at me with those knowing, diminishing eyes again.

"I did," she says seriously. I roll my eyes and head back over to the Cornucopia. Behind me, I hear Kata returning to her usual self and giving out orders for the day.

"- I was thinking this day could be one we just relax during. We could do some long-term planning and maybe go to the lake and restock on water. Twelve, you know how to build a fire, righ - DAMIEN, LOOK OUT!" I barely have time to register Kata's warning before something heavy hit my chest and I go flying backward.

I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. I don't have time to focus on the pain in my back, though, because a second later I look up and see a set of jaws open wide, ready to rip out a big chunk of my face. I let out a strangled cry and throw up my hands to push the beast's face back. I firmly grab the beast's two ears, effectively holding its face back.

It gnashes its teeth at my face, it's fangs only inches from my face. I yell out and try to get out from underneath the beast, so I can at least have a chance when fighting it, but its paws are firmly planted on my chest, pinning me down.

With a yank, the beast manages to move his head quick enough that one of his ears slips out of my sweaty palm. His face slams down toward mine and I instinctively reach my hand up to block him from eating my face. However, the beasts bites down on my hand hard. I hear a loud crack as the bone breaks and the beast's fangs sink even slower in.

Extreme pain blinds my vision. I hear a stampede of footsteps rush toward me as everything goes dark….

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Brynn Rye**

"Ouch!" Jimmy exclaims and yanks his hand away from the smoldering rock. He gingerly cradles his red palm, grimacing in pain.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" I ask him, dumbfounded.

"My hand was tired, I wanted to rest it," Jimmy says with wide eyes.

"But the rock's smoking," I point out, and his eyes follow mine to the tendrils of smoke rising from the rock. "I would assume that means the rock isn't safe to touch."

"I didn't see the smoke," Jimmy says in a small voice.

"How about we find somewhere to rest?" I suggest, and Jimmy nods his head in agreement. "Preferably nowhere smoking." Jimmy frowns at my comment but follows me down the fiery path.

When Jimmy and I woke up, we were shocked. Neither of us had expected to land in the Inferno, considering what an uneventful day we had yesterday. I'm not sure what Jimmy did that morning, but all I did was gather some food, fill up my water bottle, hide from tributes, and (of course) eventually run into Jimmy.

Jimmy and I unanimously came to the unspoken agreement about sticking together. Neither of us had to say anything, the understanding just clicked. After I comforted him over Jet's death, we spent the day creating a shelter together. He eventually stopped most of his crying about Jet's death and we talked a bit about our families. We had a bit of stuff to talk about. We didn't know each other back in Eleven (well, we didn't very well. We _had_ heard of each other) and could constantly make references to places in District Nine and inside jokes with our District.

I can't same that he's the same Jimmy I knew during the pre-games and heard about before either of us were reaped. But he has regained some of his spirit and joking nature. Although, he occasionally withdrawals back to that gloomy guy with a gray cloud over his head.

"Brynn, look!" Jimmy says, and points at two silhouetted figures not too far from us. One is huge and the other is tiny. I squint, trying to make out their identity. "Who do you think they are?" Jimmy whispers. I shrug.

"Beats me."

"Let's find out!" Jimmy exclaims and stupidly races off in the direction of the two. I throw out my arms in exasperation. After a moment, I reluctantly follow him (although at a much slower pace).

When I reach him, he's just begun talking to the two. They both look prepared to fight; the girl (who I can easily identify as the girl from District Three) is holding up her hands as if she's going to punch us, although I doubt she could do any damage. The boy is obviously Taurus from District Eleven. He also looks prepared, although it's much more threatening.

"- we could work together to survive the Inferno," Jimmy is saying. Taurus narrows his eyes.

"Why would we want to do that?" Taurus asks suspiciously.

"Actually, he makes some good points," the girl from District Three says to him. "I don't see why we shouldn't team up with them. All it does is better our odds." Taurus quickly pulls her away from Jimmy and leans over to talk to her.

"They could be trying to betray us, like Maudaline," Taurus whispers. I think he isn't aware we can still hear him. He's whispering but he's got a really loud voice, and it heavily echoes in the Inferno, which is basically a cavern. After Taurus's comment, the girl whispers back. She has a quieter voice, though, and I can't make out what she says. He replies, and this exchange goes on for several minutes.

"Should we just leave?" I ask Jimmy after a while. I'm about to take off when the turn back to us.

"We're up for it," the girl says, beaming. The boy grunts and kicks a small stone into a fire. "I'm Necessity," she says, holding out her hand for us to shake.

"Jimmy," Jimmy says and shakes her hand. "This is Brynn. We're from District Nine."

"Hi," I say. I'm still not comfortable with shaking this random tribute's hand, so I stay behind Jimmy.

"Aren't you the girl that had the huge alliance?" Jimmy asks her. Her smile falters a bit, but she nods. "So where are they?"

"Jimmy!" I hiss and try to send him signals with my eyes that this is not a conversation we should embark on.

"They're all dead," Necessity says flatly, and Jimmy's face comically drops. We're forced to endure an awkward moment of silence.

"I guess that doesn't bode well for us, then, does it?" Jimmy chuckles nervously. Nobody returns the laugh, and Necessity just sadly smiles at him.

"So, _are_ we an alliance?" I ask when everyone's recovered from Jimmy's terrible attempt at light conversation. "I mean, are we going to stick together once as we get out of the Inferno? Or will we go our separate ways?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Necessity decides. "I would love to be permanent allies with you guys, but Taurus -"

"Oh, no, I'd be fine," Taurus says dismissively. Necessity looks up at him, unsure.

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like you've been very pleased with our _temporary_ alliance -"

"I'M FINE!" Taurus bellows. When the echoes have died out, the Inferno is filled with dead silence. Jimmy and I exchange a nervous look. _What did we get ourselves into?_ "I'm sorry," Taurus eventually says, guiltily. He awkwardly pats a shocked Necessity on the back, but she continues to gaze at him in horror.

"It looks like someone's on their period…" Jimmy jokes at Taurus's expense. I glance at Jimmy in shock at his stupidity. I expect Taurus to have another outburst at any moment but to my surprise, he laughs. He good-naturedly pats Jimmy on the back.

"How about we find somewhere to build a shelter?" Taurus suggests and begins leading him down a path. Necessity looks at me and shrugs before following them.

I'm a bit scared of Taurus, but I'm forced to follow them. I guess I just landed myself in an alliance with a madman and a girl with the some of the most rotten ally-luck I have ever heard of...

* * *

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

Markus reaches Damien first and slams the blade of his sword into the beast's back. It lets out a strangled yelp and spits a collection of blood, saliva, and what grossly appears to be mucus, on Damien unconscious face. It collapses on top of Damien with his severed hand still in its mouth.

"Help him!" Kata shouts and Malakai and Markus immediately rush to heave the extremely heavy beast off of Damien's chest. As they throw the dead beast onto the ground, I run into the Cornucopia for supplies.

I begin rummaging through the collection of First-Aid supplies and picking up what could be useful. I pile bandages, gauze, and a few tins of random medicine. I don't have time to read the labels, so I just grab the first ones I see and hope for the best. Moving quickly, I race over to my allies. However, I immediately stop in my tracks when I see what's behind them.

None of them have appeared to notice them, so I urgently hiss at them until they look up at me. I shakily point a finger behind them. They turn to follow my finger and finally see the half-dozen beasts surrounding them.

One of them snarls and begins approaching. They all have dirty, brown matted fur and are almost as large as us. They remind me of dogs, except for their size, abnormally large muscles, and long, sharp fangs. And, of course, their blood-red eyes.

"Everyone," Kata begins in a slow, steady voice, "slowly retrieve your weapons from the Cornucopia. Move _slowly_." We all slowly back up, the beats watching us with unblinking eyes. Being so close to the Cornucopia, I'm able to spear fairly quickly. But the rest of the Careers are only half-way when Flora steps in front of them.

"I've got this!" she shouts, and swiftly removes her dagger from her sheath. The beasts are obviously provoked by the sudden movement, and the one closer backs up on his haunches, ready to leap out at her. Before he can, she swipes her blade at him. He steps back with incredible speed and reflexes. Flora's dagger misses. Flora, realizing the danger she's in, tries to slowly inch away, but the damage has been done.

The one in the center (who I've determined to be the leader) lets out a roar and all hell breaks loose.

The rest of the Careers rush into the Cornucopia for their weapons, which is almost as quickly flooded with muttations. They yip and snarl, and I can't see anything in the chaos. I hear a few weapon stands being knocked to the ground and the rattle of half the weapons hanging on the wall falling to the ground, dangerously close to my face.

Let's do the math: there are six, ultra-fast, ultra-strong mutts with jagged teeth and impossible reflexes. There are five humans, one of which only received a six as her training score. Almost all of the humans have slow speed and are currently weaponless. It doesn't add up. Not to mention, Damien is lying a few meters away, unconscious and slowly bleeding out.

I don't notice the mutt before it crashes into me, knocking me onto a table piled with fallen weapons. It's a miracle I don't pierce my body with any of the loose blades. I manage to slide off the table, tightening my grip on my weapon. I turn to the mutt and thrust my spear at it just as it leaps at me. It somehow twists away in mid-air. My momentum of the spears carries me forward, causing me to stumble slightly. I automatically swipe my spear as I turn around, hitting the beast in mid-air.

It's a good thing I turned when I did. Had I been a fraction of a second later, the thing would have hit my face. I managed to strike it with the shaft of my spear, though, saving myself.

It doesn't save the spear, though. The shaft splits in two. And the beast pops right back up, seemingly uninjured. I curse aloud and begin scavenging the table behind me for a stray spear. I only come up with a dagger, though. I guess it'll have to be enough.

The mutt procedes to leap at me again, but this time I slam the dagger into its neck in midair. The previous momentum still carries it onto me and its claws rake my chest, drawing blood. I drop the dagger and the dead beast falls to the ground. I cry out and gingerly touch the scrapes across my chest. They all sting like crazy, but they don't seem too deep. In fact, I've had deeper scrapes while skinning my knee in District Twelve.

But the pain is worse. Way worse than it should be. I'm aware I have a pretty low tolerance when it comes to pain, but I _know_ there shouldn't be this much of a burning sensation after a few glances. I risk a gaze down at my chest and almost pass out at what I see.

The wound is already tinged with green. The small scratches have a misty green smoke rising from them, which definitely isn't good.

 _Poison_.

Not bothering to worry about my allies and other mutts, I run toward the water supply. Based on the commotion, the fighting has died down a bit, meaning one side is winning. I don't even know whether it's the Careers or the mutts. Honestly, I don't even care. All I'm worrying about right now is the poison, and how if I don't get it out immediately, I can kiss my hopes of seeing my family again goodbye.

The barrel hiding the water has been kicked to the ground, leaving all of the bottles rolling around on the ground. I find the first one I see and yank off the cap. I don't hesitate by pouring the water on my chest.

The wound instantly feels better. Not great, but an improvement. I stop the flow of water and the pain instantly flares up again. _Okay,_ I think, _I have to actually wash it out_. I begin rubbing the wounds while simultaneously pouring water over them, smearing the blood across my chest. _Don't worry about cleanliness right now!_ I shout to myself.

When the water bottle is empty I throw it aside and release my hand. After a moment, I decide that I've extracted all of the poison. At least, enough to worry about my allies who may be in a more critical condition.

The fighting has stopped, but I haven't heard any cannons. Which either means we've defeated the mutts or my allies are slowly dying. I take a deep breath as I turn around, scared by what I may see.

It turns out I was right with both predictions. The mutts are lying dead on the ground, which is good. But my allies are also laying on the ground, either semi-conscious or straight unconscious.

Markus is lying on the ground, face down, next to two bloody muttations. I'm alarmed to see him so scratched up and covered in bite marks that his tattered clothes are barely on his body. His sword is gripped in his hand and I can see his chest rising and falling, which is technically good. He doesn't look to be in very good condition, though.

Malakai is leaning against a wall, moaning in pain while clutching a bite mark on his leg. His eyes are firmly squeezed shut, and he looks to be in a lot of pain. He doesn't look too bad, though; it's definitely a good sign that he's conscious.

Kata looks the worst; even worse than Markus, who is so battered he's technically naked. Kata is covered with blood from head to foot. I'm assuming at least half of that is from the mutts because it would be alarming if that much blood was at one time in her body. She's lying on her back, her eyes gently closed. She doesn't seem to be bleeding.

And of course, Flora doesn't seem to be anywhere. I could assume that she's buried under one of the piles of broken supplies, but I think the fairest assumption is that she was scared and ran off, abandoning her comrades and leaving me to deal with the aftermath.

Obviously, I can't tend to all of these people at once. As the sole conscious person, it is my duty to rejuvenate these guys. But I have to choose someone first. Malakai can obviously deal with it - he's griping about how much his leg hurts (which I don't doubt, I was suffering from only a few scratches and thought I was dying). I should check on Damien soon, his hand was severed. But I think the real debate is between Kata and Markus.

Markus is my only friend in this alliance, and I feel the automatic desire to help him first. But Kata is in much worse condition. And while I've never been too fond of her, I don't want to be blamed if she dies. But Markus is my friend…

 _Kana, stop pondering over who to help!_ A tiny voice (that suspiciously sounds like Morgan) says in the back of my mind. Both _are going to die if you sit here thinking._

The voice is right. I take a deep breath and avoiding my instincts, pick up a water bottle and a handful of bandages and walk over to Kata. Inspecting her up close, I can make out her various wounds through the layer of blood. She has many and all of them seem to be very deep. I begin cleaning her up, moving at a sloppy and quick speed.

I quickly wrap up the wound with the bandages - I could do better, but I want time to help Markus, too. When most of Kata's wounds are sloppily bandaged, I rush over to Markus.

Luckily, while his wounds are high in number, none of them are very deep. As such, I don't need to worry about the bandage. What I do need to worry about is the poison. There's so much of it under his skin, all of him looks kind of green.

I try to wash his scratches the best I can, but I encounter a problem. Apparently, my poison was able to be washed out because it had just entered my bloodstream. Both Kata and Markus (and Damien and Malakai, too) have had poison running through their veins for a while. It doesn't come out with simple water.

Realizing there's nothing I can do to help Markus right now, I look around in helplessness. I'm alarmed to see that Malakai has fallen unconscious and is slumped against the wall. His moans were annoying at the time, but now, I miss them. I feel completely alone.

The only thing left for me to do is to help Damien. I drag him inside the golden horn. As I do, he leaves a smear of blood across the bright green glass. When I set him down inside, a small puddle begins to form around him.

At this point, the poison has crept up to his shoulder, giving his entire right arm a sickly green tinge. His skin is turning alarmingly pale, probably from blood loss.

Unfortunately, I don't know a lot about First-Aid. When Kata selected me to be in the Career pack, she forced me to spend some time at the medical station, calling me the 'designated medic'. I didn't have a lot of time to learn much, especially while balancing the required weapon and survival skills, but I do know the basics.

I dip into my minimal medical knowledge to tie a tourniquet around Damien's elbow. Unfortunately, I can't tell whether it's too tight or too loose. I carefully tie his stump up with a bandage, somewhat staunching the blood flow.

I've done all I can do. I sit in the back of the Cornucopia and look around desperately at all of my allies' lifeless bodies. What could I possibly do now?

Do I just have to sit here and pray for a miracle?

* * *

 **District 5**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

I push my way through the thick bushes in the forest. Their thorns scraped my exposed arms, and for the hundredth time, I wish I hadn't thrown my shirt and jacket away in the Inferno. What a dumb idea.

I've been searching for Weepo for two days now. And as the sun is beginning to set, I'm wondering whether it will turn to three. I never wanted to get separated from him, but I was anyway. And I don't want to sound judgemental, but I'm dumbfounded that he managed to survive without me. I'm not saying I'm some excellent survivalist, but Weepo is… you know how he is, so do I even have to go any further?

It's not like I'm ungrateful he's alive. It's the complete opposite. I'm just shocked, that's all.

I let out a cry of anger as my boot is sucked into a puddle of mud. I'm able to yank it out, even with my shoe intact. I breathe a sigh of relief. That could have been much worse. I'm already losing a jacket and shirt - I don't want to lose a shoe, too!

I must be pretty far into the forest at this point. It's becoming denser, and the filtered sunlight peeking through the branches is minimal. I'm beginning to wonder if Weepo would have even gone this far into the forest when I hear a snarling noise behind me.

I feel my heart begin to pound heavily as I slowly turn around. There, watching me with blood-colored eyes is a beast. I take a small step back and it immediately launches itself at me. I let out a high-pitched scream (which sounded pretty girl and the Capitol is probably having a good laugh over right now, but I don't care) and take off running.

The beast is easily able to keep up with me. I'm running at my hardest, leaping over bushes and roots. My arms are gaining hundreds of scratches from thorns as I run. I'm assuming the beast is getting scratched up as well. However, it seems unfazed by the obstacles and pursues me with no effort. In fact, I'm sure it could tackle me at any moment. I get the feeling that it's merely chasing me for the fun of it.

 _It's playing with its food_ , I think and gulp.

When I was first reaped and we were on our way to the Capitol, Georgia was trying to strike up a conversation between Gracelyn and I (it's still weird to think that she's completely gone, but that's beside the point). Somehow, Georgia thought it was a good idea to talk about our fears in the arena. Even more surprisingly, that was the conversation-starter that Gracelyn and I most latched onto.

I immediately said that if I wanted to die, it wouldn't be being tortured alive. That included a psychotic tribute torturing me for the fun of it (luckily, we didn't get anybody like that this year), being burned alive, and, of course, being eaten alive.

It strikes me as funny that the one thing I was most scared of is what's about to kill me. It makes me wonder if the Gamemakers listen to the conversations between tributes in trains and use that to mentally torment them in the arena. The more I think about it, the surer I'm becoming that the Gamemakers specifically planned to send this beast after me after hearing Gracelyn and I's conversation.

The beast snaps at my heels a few times, making me yelp and pick up the pace. I can practically hear the sniggers of the beast behind me. Seeming to have fun with this, every now and then during the chase, he'll act as though he's about to bite me and I yell in a high-pitched voice.

I was able to keep up my speed for a while. But eventually, my energy and reflexes started to die. I'm not surprised when my foot slips in the ashy remains of a fire and I tumble to the ground. The beast stops without stumbling and pounces on my chest, holding me down. I feel his claws begin to dig into my undershirt, and I begin whimpering. I know I probably look pathetic to the Capitol, but cut me some slack; I'm literally about to die through my worst fear imaginable.

The mutt leans down and opens his mouth, revealing a set of sharp white fangs. His warm, putrid breath triggers my gag reflex. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the inevitable pain.

Suddenly, a warm liquid splatters my face. I peek open my eyes to see the dead beast lying on top of me. Just past him is none other than Weepo.

"Weepo," I breathe in disbelief. He smiles and nods. He holds out one of the swords in his hand.

"Here's your sword." I don't pay any attention to the sword. I wriggle out from under the beasts and give Weepo a huge hug. He recoils before tentatively accepting.

I'm back with my ally. Everything's alright again.

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Taurus Hart**

Honestly, I'm not thrilled about this new alliance with Jimmy and Brynn. It seems completely out of the blue and inconvenient. I didn't even expect Necessity to be open to it, considering our last large alliance didn't do so well. But she was very excited about it, so I decided to go along with it.

It's not that I don't like Jimmy and Brynn - I do. Jimmy's a fun guy and Brynn is pretty smart. I'd definitely be friends with them if it weren't for the fact we're fighting in a game where only one of us is allowed to live. And that means they could always be plotting to backstab me.

Currently, we're gathered on a flat-ish rock, trying to fall asleep. Necessity and Jimmy just finished talking, and now I'm actually beginning to doze off. It's pretty hard to sleep when I'm on a hot rock above lava and I'm suffering from dehydration and hunger. Not to mention the ever-present threat of muttations.

I jump up when the Capitol anthem begins. I groan and reposition myself. It _had_ to begin just as I was falling asleep. I close my eyes and try to tune it out - no cannons fired today, so I know that I all it will be showing is the Capitol symbol.

Sure enough, the anthem ends quickly.

To try to fall asleep, my mind drifts off to calmer memories - hanging out with my family, sleeping in my bed at home. Even working in the fields are now what I'm considering relaxing. Compared to the Games, working in the fields is a five-star resort.

I try to imagine that I'm in my bed in the Capitol, with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. The air-conditioning is turned on, cooling me down as I doze off…

I'm at home. It was a long day of work, and I'm exhausted. I'm spread out on the bed and my eyes are beginning to close, but I'm focusing on the back of Hawk's head. He's sleeping. He's sleeping and he's safe…

With that, I finally manage to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Day 4 has come to a finish! Next is Day 5. I would say more, but I'm really tired right now and just want to get this posted. Remember: Just because I'm too lazy to ask sponsoring questions today doesn't mean you shouldn't review! It still affects your character's fate!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? No deaths, but almost all of the Careers are in critical condition...**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **None.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Flora - 1  
Aurum - 1  
Damien - 1  
Necessity - 0  
Weepo - 0  
Kata - 2  
Malakai - 0  
Mika - 0  
Ash - 1  
Markus - 1  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy - 0  
Taurus - 0  
Kana - 0**

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **\- Lilah**


	35. Day 5: The Castle

**First of all, I want to apologize to anyone who submitted someone inside the Career group. I know I've been leaving you all on edge, but that will mostly be wrapped up this chapter.**

 **The Inferno: Aurum, Ash.**

 **Last time the requirement was picking berries (I know, I know). I think this time it might be slightly easier.**

 **And for those of you who don't remember (cause I just barely did) … Queen Elinor's feast is today!**

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

* * *

So, I ditched the Careers.

I know it was a harsh thing to do, but it was my best option. When a crowd of vicious mutts with super-speed begin attacking your group, the most logical thing to do is to slip away. I managed to escape and run off into the forest, which I knew would be plentiful with food. However, after an incident involving poison berries that I was seconds away from eating, I realized that I wasn't cut out to live off the land.

Ditching them was super easy for me, but now I'm going to try to weasel my way back into the group. I know that the Capitol is going to see both of my actions as cowardly, but at this point, I don't care. I haven't eaten or drunken anything in a day and my stomach is growling loudly.

As I walk through the forest, the trees begin to become sparser. Not long after, I reach the edge of the forest. I quickly scale a tree so that I'll be able to survey the damage to my fellow Careers before walking into camp.

I squint my eyes to be able to make out the inside of the Cornucopia and am shocked by what I see. Besides the floor being covered with blood, every one of my allies is lying unconscious on the ground. It's way worse than I expected - I had presumed a few of them had gotten injured, but I didn't expect them to be on the edge of death. Maybe seeing this should make me feel worse about betraying them, but it doesn't. It just assures me that I made the right choice.

I quickly climb down until I'm only a few feet from the ground. I jump off the branch, regain my balance, and begin running toward the Cornucopia.

Upon closer inspection, I realize not all of the Careers are unconscious - Kana is awake, in seemingly perfect condition - reapplying bandages to Malakai's leg. I slow my pace to a trot. Kana hears me approaching and snaps up, her spear ready to fight.

"What a kind way to greet me," I remark sarcastically.

"You betrayed us," Kana reminds me, although her voice shakes slightly. "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because if you tried, I'd kill you first." I unsheath my dagger and twirl it on my pointer finger threateningly. I raise an eyebrow at her, "are you going to take the odds that you can beat me?"

"I could beat you," Kana says, a little more confidently. "But first, tell me why you're back here."

"I came to check on my friends," I say in an innocent voice. "I wanted to make sure everyone was alright." To this, Kana scoffs.

"If you were so concerned about our wellbeing, why did you run away in the first place?"

"I panicked," I say simply. It isn't too far off from the truth, but I did have a lot more strategy behind it.

"If you really want to help everyone, you might as well help me keep them alive," Kana sighs. "Damien needs a new set of bandages. The bandages are in that bin over there -" she points to a bin, "- and the old bandages can just go into that corner." Kana points to a corner. "You better be telling the truth."

Kana returns to bandaging Malakai's leg, which is tinted green and has a nasty bite on it. I turn away from him and make my way over to Damien, whose bandages are soaked with his blood. I carefully pick my way over pools of blood, piles of used bandages, and Kata's body. I know Kana is doing her best, but you'd think she'd be able to find the time to tidy up this place.

I reach Damien, who looks pretty bad. His face is pale and his stump of a hand looks pretty bad. I select a bandage from the bin Kana directed me to and begin unwrapping his old bandage. I know that a look of disgust is crossing my face because this is seriously disgusting. I don't want to get into the gory details, but let's just say that when poison and blood mix, it does not look pretty.

I've finished unwrapping his bandage when I hear the unmistakable beeping of a sponsor gift. I cry out in excitement and throw down both the new bandage and the old bandage.

"I'll get it!" I shout. At least now I don't have to look at Damien's injury anymore. I rush outside of the Cornucopia, nearly tripping over Kata's bandaged legs in the process. When I'm outside, I look up into the sky, searching for the package. I finally see _two_ packages floating down from the sky.

I jump up and down, impatient with the excitement of the gifts. They float down in unison and fall into my hands at the exact same time. I immediately set them down on the bright green grass and open the first one.

"It's for me!" I announce happily and quickly read the note.

 _Think things through next time. - E_

Still excited about having a sponsor, I throw the note aside and looks at my gifts. A water bottle and a packet of beef strips. I eagerly take a sip of the water and slip the packet into one of my pockets.

I'm so excited, I almost miss the message. Not just the note, the entire message of the gift.

 _Next time when you run away, be prepared._

"Thank you!" I shout up at the sky and hope that my sponsor knows that I understand their message.

"Flora!" Kana shouts. "Could you please open the second gift? Our allies are kind of dying, here."

I roll my eyes but begin to open the second package. This one is slightly larger. I open it and am met with the sight of multiple vials of a light purple liquid labeled, "antidote". There's also a second box, only about half the size of the first. I pick up the note resting on top first and read it.

 _Don't die on us now, Damien. - A_

"It's for Damien!" I shout at Kana.

"Is it an antidote?"

"Yeah, and something else."

"What's the something else?" Kana asks.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"At least bring the antidote over!" Kana yells. With that, I scoop up both packages and trot over to where Kana is. I set the packages down in front of her. Kana squeals in excitement when she sees the vials.

"We should help Damien first," I decide. "It is his gift, after all." Kana frowns slightly at my point.

"And then Markus?"

"Fine." Kana runs over to where Damien is sitting, unscrewing the vial's cap. I follow her, although I'm a bit more cautious not to step in any blood puddles. Kana holds the vial at his arm but hesitates. "Do we pour it in the mouth or wound?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Why don't you just try the mouth?" Kana pours about half of the medicine into Damien's mouth. We wait for a minute. "Is it working?" I finally ask.

"Look!" Kana exclaims, pointing at Damien's arm. Where the skin was colored green, it's slowly shrinking back to its original color. "It's working! Let's not waste any time - you help Kata and I'll help Markus." Kana quickly wraps a bandage around Damien's stump and rushes over to Markus, a half-filled vial in her hand.

I stroll over to the case and pull out a vial. Honestly, I could care less about the well-being of my allies. In fact, I'd prefer them dead - that way, I'd have all of the supplies to myself. Garnet was the only member of the Careers I actually cared for, and now he's gone. Sure, I like Malakai a bit, but not enough to put him above my safety. But I can't say that aloud, so I might as well help everybody.

I know Kana ordered me to help Kata first, but frankly, I have more of an attachment with Mal and would prefer to help him first. I pick up a vial and walk over to where Mal is leaning against a wall. I tilt his head back and open his mouth. I quickly pop off the cap and pour a good amount of the medicine into his mouth. He doesn't do anything, but looking at his leg, I can see the poison fading.

I look around and see Kana helping Kata, so I decide to take this time to see what's in the second box. I screw the cap of the vial back on and stick it in my pocket, just in case I ever have a use for it. I kneel down in front of the package and remove the second box. I open it, and laugh aloud at what I see.

"What?" Kana asks, alarmed.

"It's a pirate hook!" I exclaim, laughing. I remove the hook from the box and hold it up so Kana can see. "Damien's going to be a pirate!"

"What's so funny?" Kana asks in a genuinely confused voice. I'm laughing too hard to explain.

"Is that a pirate hook?" Someone asks in a drowsy voice. Kana and I spin to face the person. Kata is awake.

* * *

 **District 5**

 **Kayden Vercetti**

* * *

"We should get going," I announce. Weepo nods his head in agreement and begins to collect all of his belongings. I have to admit, he's done better than I expected. I must have underestimated him - not only did he manage to stay alive, but he also received a pretty expensive sponsor gift. I'm glad there are people in the Capitol who believe in him.

He's also getting better with his zoning out problem. I think it has something to do with the fact that he hasn't taken his morphling in a few weeks. I can't say that his mental state is drastically improving, but it appears to be getting a bit better. At least he is a bit more aware of his surroundings.

And he managed to save my life. Yesterday, when I saw him standing over that dead mutt, I literally thought he was a superhero. I thought he had somehow gotten his hands on some radioactive material and developed superpowers (like practically every superhero I've read about).

"Are you ready?" Weepo asks. I nod at him, smiling. I sling the backpack around my shoulder and we take off.

Being in the nicer part of the forest, the forest floor is less dense and we're able to maneuver our way through it pretty easily. However, the farther we walk into the forest, the denser the trees become. They grow closer until we're nearly fighting through small cracks between the thick trunks to be able to keep moving. If we met another tribute right now, we'd be trapped.

There are also giant, thick hedges which grow higher than our heads. I take the lead, and use my sword to chop through them. I manage, but it slows down our progress considerably. Luckily the blade is sharp and manages to slice through somewhat easily. If it weren't for the swords, I'd probably give up by now.

Weepo doesn't seem to want to talk, so I let my mind wander to my life back in District 5 and what welcomes me when I return home. Not much - the only people I really care about are Indiana and Ashtyn. Sure, I have a few friends and people who would be glad to see me return, but the only people who would really be damaged if I didn't return home are my sister and girlfriend.

I assume that they're watching the Hunger Games right now. I don't have a very good grasp of time in the arena, but I'm guessing Ashtyn would be at school - maybe lunch, when they play the Hunger Games for everyone to watch while eating (I don't see why they want to show gore and death while we try to eat), which means that after they show some recaps from the morning, they'll be watching it live - possibly Weepo and I.

Indiana will be at home for sure. The direct families of the reaped are always allowed to stay at home until the Games end and are payed anyway. Sometimes their friends or sympathetic neighbors also chip in, giving them some extra money. I hope our neighbors are taking care of Indiana. If I die, which is probable, I hope she'll manage to get on with her life. Maybe it will even be better for her - she won't have to dip into her hard-earned savings to feed me, buy clothes for me, and so on. She could even get married (and let's hope her husband is rich).

But it would be even better if I could win. Then we would be rich, and I could live in the Victor's Village with Indiana. A few years after my Victory, Ashtyn could even move in. And I could have all I ever wanted - money, a great house, a full belly, and my family. But that's all in the future. If I want it to happen, I have to stay focused on right now.

My blade slams down on another hedge and it breaks open, revealing a brightly-lit clearing. I gasp in amazement. Weepo nudges me, and I step aside so he can see. We both stand, awe-struck for a minute, gazing at the wonders in front of us.

There's a canopy of leaves above our head, so we can't see the sun, but the light is plentiful anyway. The clearing is quite big and in the center is a giant tree. The trunk is so big, not even ten Kaydens could wrap their arms around it. The tree, which seems to be the center of the activity, is spotted with many different holes and divots. Buzzing in the clearing and around the tree is what at first glance appear to be tiny little fireflies, each a different color. When I stare at them for longer, I begin to realize that they're tiny little people with glowing wings.

"Fairies," Weepo sighs. I glance at his face and am amused to see his amazed expression. I can tell he's in heaven right now - he's always talked about fairies, and how one of his best friends, ' _Opps'_ , is a fairy who gives him 'pixie dust liquid'. I've pretty much put two and two together and decided that Opps is his drug dealer who sells him morphling, but he enjoys the idea that Opps is a fairy.

A look of realization crosses his face and he turns to look at me excitedly.

"Do you think Opps could be here?" he asks eagerly. "He could give me some more pixie dust liquid and make my tummy-ache go away!" I smile and shrug, not wanting to specifically encourage or discourage him. Weepo turns to the fairies and steps forward a bit, so he's in the clearing. In a loud voice, he questions, "Does anybody know an 'Opps'?"

All of the fairies pause in their business. Not just pausing - in unison, they all stop and turn to look at us. It's as if they just noticed us, which they must have. Weepo clears his throat. We wait a minute, unsure of what to do. It's a bit unsettled, all of the fairies staring at us, completing still except for their fluttering wings keeping them in the air.

"So that's a no?" I finally ask. The fairies remain still. It's hard to see their ridiculously tiny faces, but I'm pretty sure their eyes are fixed on Weepo. "Look, we don't want any trouble -"

"Do any of you guys have pixie dust liquid?" Weepo asks desperately and takes a step forward. This seems to trigger the fairies, and all hell breaks loose. Within seconds, they have flown at us and begun swarming us. Most target Weepo, but a few go for me.

I frantically bat them away, but they latch onto my clothes and stick there. I try crushing one of them with my hand, but it's strangely solid and my palm just bounces off of the fairy. After a few moments of trying to get the creatures off, I begin to hear Weepo cry out. He screams in pain and I begin to panic.

There is a cloud of fairies around my face, but I manage to catch a glimpse through to wear Weepo is. He is completely covered in fairies and I can't see an inch of his skin. However, I can see the shape of his body, and he seems to be thrashing about. I hear a few more cries of pain. I don't understand until I feel a sharp sting on my leg.

I instinctively slap my hand onto my leg, but it just hits the rock-hard fairy. My hand bounces off, and I feel another sting, this time on my ribcage. I begin to feel more stings, and the pain intensifies. I begin to feel a burning sensation after all of the stings. I begin to scream in pain, thrashing around. I throw myself onto the ground, and I hear a cracking sound, which I assume is the fairies caught underneath me.

I gasp, finding a way to defeat them. Struggling through the sharp stings and the spreading burn, I stand up and throw myself back onto the ground. More of the fairies are crushed.

"Kayden! He -" Weepo's scream becomes strangled, and an awful realization enters my mind -

 _They've gone into his throat_.

Panicking, I quickly roll on the ground, crushing the remaining fairies. I ignore the pains and jump up. I turn to wear a cloud of fairies surround Weepo. I see them follow his shape to the ground, where he begins to moan in pain.

"Weepo!" I shout and rush forward. However, I'm stopped by a few fairies who spot me and decide to sting me instead. I fling myself against a tree, crushing them, and run back over to the Weepo crowd. I throw myself at the cloud again, but the same situation happens.

I continue to crush them and try to get to Weepo, but there are too many. I finally decide to stand back and watch helplessly as my friend's cries die down. I don't bother wiping the tears off my cheeks as I see the crowd diminish until only a few remain over Weepo's unconscious body. I shield my eyes from Weepo's scarred figure and begin to walk back into the treeline.

I've just re-entered the forest when I hear Weepo's cannon fire.

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

BOOM!

The noise marking a deceased tribute startles me, waking me up from my half-slumber. I blink a few times, readjusting to the light, and regain notice of my surroundings. I silently curse under my breath. It must be noon by now, and I've just been sleeping in the open! I'm technically inside the giant cottage, but it's so massive that anyone who walked in would immediately see me.

I stand up and dust off the seat of my cargo pants (which are quite dirty after sleeping on this incredibly dusty floor). I look around the room and sigh in relief. Now that it's lit up, I can see that it's clearly abandoned (based on the lack of furniture and layer of dust that settled on everything).

I snuck in here last night, trying to avoid the group camped outside. I recognized one of them as the girl from District 2. The other one's identity I was unsure of, but he looked pretty strong. Clearly, I would easily be demolished in a fight, so I slipped in here before they noticed.

This house clearly belongs to a giant, but I couldn't tell if it was occupied. Now I know that it is clearly not. The information is relieving, but I'm not eager to stay here. I know that the Gamemakers wouldn't build this giant place for no reason, and I'm sure it's filled with traps. That or the giant will return in any time. I can't stay here.

Besides, I have a meeting at the castle today - Queen Elinor is hosting a feast and Gracelyn and I were kindly invited. Of course, Gracelyn is no longer alive to feast there. At any other point in the Hunger Games, I'd be dismayed to have to be confined in a room with another tribute, but I would have preferred to have Gracelyn with me. The presence of another human is comforting… Queen Elinor is a bit creepy.

At least she promised me an army.

I pick up my parachute containing my bag of apples and begin to exit the building. However, I stop when I'm met with a familiar beeping sound. A large smile splits across my face as I begin to scan the ceiling for a parachute. I guess the ceiling is so high, I don't have to even go outside. I see a parachute slowly descending from high above my head.

I stretch out my arms, preparing for the gift to drop into them. It takes longer than I would have wanted, but the parachute finally falls into my arms. I eagerly kneel down in order to open it. I crack the case open and my grin widens even more at what I see inside. It's a knife - I can finally defend myself. I snatch the knife up and quickly examine it, thrilled by the shiny silver of the blade, not even smudged. I tuck it into my belt and quickly read the remaining note:

 _Protect yourself. - C_

"Thank you," I whisper, tilting my head up at the ceiling. I'm assuming the camera's trained on me right now, so I hope my sponsor knows how much I appreciate the gift. I wonder if they're the same person who sent me the apples. Whether they are or aren't, I'm glad. If they aren't, I have multiple sponsors. If they are, a rich person _really_ believes in me. It's a win-win situation!

My hopes strengthened by the sponsor and a weapon, I set out for the castle.

The group from yesterday aren't outside. My first thought is that they left, but then I spot all of their supplies sitting in a pile next to the lake. _They must be in the Inferno,_ I think.

Feeling quite lucky, I approach the pile cautiously. Once I'm sure that it isn't a trap, I go to town on raiding their supplies. They're quite loaded up on the supplies, but I can't take all of it. I'm not very strong and I want to stay light, that way I'll be able to run and hide easily. I select a backpack and fill it with all of the food and water I can find. The only weapon I see is a discarded staff, but I don't have any use for that.

There are two parachutes, which show that they received sponsor gifts, but the gifts themselves are nowhere to be found. I assume they had the gifts on them when they were transported to the Inferno; they're quite lucky.

I can't take the rest of the supplies with me, which leaves a great deal remaining. I know it's not very kind, but I dump the rest of their supplies in the lake. I feel sort of bad for them, but if one of the most powerful alliances in the Games loses their supplies, it greatly tips the scales in my favor.

With that done, I begin hiking in the direction of the castle.

Queen Elinor wasn't specific about the time the feast started, but it was implied it begun a little before my average dinner time… so I'm assuming 4:30 to 5:00. I'm probably going to be a bit early, but it's better to arrive earlier than later, right?

My walk takes a while, but it's surprisingly uneventful. I don't run into any tributes, nor am I met with any mutts. Since this arena is flooded with mutts, I'm assuming the Gamemakers are specifically going out of their way to make sure I make it to the feast. I'm sure the Capitol citizens are quite excited to see what it entails.

I even pass the Cornucopia without any trouble. Sure, I snuck around it, but no Careers were lounging about outside or anything. They didn't notice me at all, which I thought they would have done considering the large area surrounding it has absolutely no hiding spots. I was super lucky.

I finally reach the castle and am glad to see that I don't have to go through the trouble of finding a way through again. The drawbridge is down, although the entrance is guarded by two suits of armor (who I've figured out by now are all alive). The moment I step foot onto the drawbridge, they kick into motion.

"Miss Mika, we've been expecting you," one of them says in a gravelly voice which sounds recorded. They both bow to me. "Follow us inside, we'll lead you to the dining hall."

They push open the large doors, revealing the dimly-lit great hall. I slip inside and they let the doors slam back shut. One of them begins to walk off down a hallway. After a moment I follow him, closely tailed by the second knight. I faintly recognize the path, although it's hard to recall the layout of the castle exactly, considering how much action has occurred with me the past few days. This time, I stare at the paintings on the wall - most of them are of the castle or Queen Elinor and her family. All of them have a creepy atmosphere.

The strangest part is that Queen Elinor looks relatively normal in the portraits - not the creepy mummy-esque person I saw a few days ago. This leaves me wondering about the possible backstory of the castle and royal family - clearly, it has one. Why would the Gamemakers go through all this trouble to design these paintings without having a story in mind? Besides, they like to intrigue their audience, don't they?

"Here we are," the leading knight says, stopping suddenly at a door. He stands still at it, so I decide to open it myself. My heart beating rapidly, I pull open the heavy wood door and slip inside. The door slams shut behind me, making me jump. I almost forget to breathe when I see the dining hall.

As with the rest of the castle, it has obvious signs of age - the dusty floor, discolored walls and furniture, a crooked chandelier that threatens to drop onto the table at any time… but the place is decorated nicely enough to make it regain some of its old beauty. The room is lit entirely with candles, giving it some creepiness, but mostly a nice atmosphere. The furniture has obviously been cleaned and polished to the point where it's glimmering brightly. The dining table, as with any feast, is piled with different displays of dishes. They're all covered with a metal lid, but the aroma promises deliciousness.

The mummies kind of ruin it. They're not mummies, of course, but they resemble them - Queen Elinor is sitting next to the head of the table (whose seat is unoccupied). Across from her is a girl, maybe about twelve, who must have been beautiful at one point. Now she resembles Queen Elinor with her sunken eyes and tight, yellowing flesh. Next to the girl is a tiny little boy who can't be more than seven. Finally, there is a boy who appears to be about sixteen. They all are wearing clothing that looks like it was once really fancy, but now is tattered and faded.

The dining table is really long, but most of the seats are taken up by mummies who look like servants. The only two seats open are the one at the head of the table and one in between Queen Elinor and the sixteen-year-old boy. At the opposite end is a jester, performing some kind of dance that they all appear to be watching and laughing at. My heart almost freezes when I notice the jester. How did the Gamemakers know that my worst fear is clowns?

Everyone pauses when they notice me standing here. After an awkward minute, they all begin clapping. The jester pops over to me and grabs my hand and shakes it enthusiastically. He's smiling, but all I can notice is how cracked the makeup around his eyes is. He's seriously creepy.

"The winner of the Queen's challenge!" the jester announces in a raspy voice. "Congratulations! We've all been excited to meet you! Queen Elinor sure has been talking you up." The jester places a hand on the small of my back and leads me over to the empty seat between Queen Elinor and her son.

"Hello, Mika," Queen Elinor greets me, looking pleased.

"Good evening, your majesty," I respond, curtseying uncomfortably. Queen Elinor pats the seat.

"Sit down, Mika," I do what she ordered. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well. I was sad to hear about Gracelyn - she wasn't as great as you, but she seemed alright. I think Annie and her would have gotten along well."

"Annie?" I ask.

"Me!" the little girl across from me answers. She gives me a smile, showing off her rotting teeth.

"Yes, my daughter. This is Prince William, but we just call him Little Billy -" she points to the little boy sitting next to Annie. He also grins and waves at me - "And this is Prince Robert - he's the one I was telling you about," Queen Elinor says.

"How are you?" I turn to look at Robert, who is smiling creepily at me. "I picked this from our garden for tonight," he tells me and brings out a decaying rose, whose petals have already browned. I take it anyway and hold it in my hand.

"Thank you," I say. "It's very lovely." I'm glad these mummies can't seem to detect any nervousness in my voice, because to me it feels like there's a ton. Robert continues to smile at me. I'm not sure what else to say, so I give him a quick smile and look down at the table.

"We'll begin dinner soon - we'll just watch the Jester finish up his routine, first. He's quite amusing - you should watch!" Annie says to me. I nod and follow everyone's gaze down the table to the jester (except Robert, whose eyes are still fixed on me). I watch at the jester does a funny little dance and proceded to juggle what appear to be wine bottles. The whole thing doesn't seem very funny to me, but I force a laugh when everybody else does.

The jester is in the middle of pretending to slip on a banana peel when the doors open once more. Everyone turns to face them.

"I didn't know we were expecting any more guests," Little Billy says in a confused tone.

"We weren't," Robert tells him.

"Then who could -" Little Billy stops when we see three knights enter. One of them stands in the front and faces Queen Elinor. The other two each are holding two tributes by the necks - I recognize them as the District 3 female, Taurus, and the two from District 9.

"Your Highness, we found these tributes wandering around the castle," the leading knight informs Queen Elinor. "Do we have your permission to kill them?"

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

* * *

The mummy-like woman wearing a crown sighs and wrinkles her nose in disappointment.

"This was supposed to be a dinner party without any killing - a celebration of Gracelyn and Mika. I don't want anybody dying to ruin the atmosphere of the party," she says. I feel a little bit of hope bud in my chest - maybe I won't be killed today.

"So… no killing them?" the knight asks with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"No," says the Queen firmly. "In fact, why don't they join our feast?"

"As long as we're not eating any human flesh," Jimmy laughs. I know he's joking, but his joke sends fear through my heart. I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers to pretend to serve humans. It would be mock-flesh of course, everyone knows that they frown on cannibalism, but it would be gross enough. The Queen narrows her bulging black eyes and stares at Jimmy for a minute.

"So you're a joker," she says to Jimmy. He nods uncomfortably. The Queen seems to be glaring at him angrily, but all of a sudden, she laughs aloud. "You should be a jester!"

"What?" Jimmy asks blankly.

"A jester! You can join that guy in entertaining us tonight! He can teach you how to juggle!" Jimmy looks uncertainly between Queen Elinor and the guy in the clown-ish suit, whose waving at him creepily.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle," Jimmy says in a weak voice, and struts over to the jester. The jester jumps with joy and does a backflip. He immediately slips three juggling balls out of his sleeve and into his hand and begins to teach Jimmy how to juggle. The rest of us turn to look at Queen Elinor.

"The rest of you, sit down!" Queen Elinor invites. I look around and realize that there are no empty seats - except for the one at the head, and that seems wrong to sit in for some reason. After a moment, Queen Elinor realizes the problem. She points at a few mummy-people sitting at one end. "You three - leave."

They immediately stand up, and like robots, march out of the dining hall, leaving three open seats. I immediately take the one in the middle, not wishing to sit next to any mummies. Brynn and Taurus hesitantly sit on either side of me.

"Oh, hi, Mika," I say, finally realizing her presence. I'm a bit surprised, but not as much as I am by these mummies. She nods hello at me, obviously comfortable with the mummy sitting next to her, who keeps boasting about his wealth.

I spare a glance down the end of the table, where Jimmy is practicing his juggling. He juggles each ball once, and then they all crash to the ground. Strangely enough, he seems to be enjoying himself. I didn't know that he would find juggling with a creepy mummy-clown fun.

"Hi, I'm Little Billy." I jump at the sound of a child's voice. I turn around in my chair and see a tiny mummy-child standing behind us. He's smiling wide, revealing his yellowed teeth. He waves hello.

"Hi, I'm Brynn," Brynn says in a much softer voice than I've heard her speak these entire Games. I try to say something, but I'm too scared to mutter anything except a squeal. Taurus seems to be in the same boat - when I look over at him, his face is pale. Little Billy, obviously not happy with Taurus and myself's lack of response, turns solely to Brynn.

"I want you to sit next to me," Little Billy says plainly. He points to the mummy next to his seat and bellows, "move!" in a terrifyingly fierce voice. The mummy immediately stands up and marches over to us. Little Billy waits until Brynn stands up and follows him over to his seat.

"Sorry," she mouths at me before she sits down. The mummy sits in her seat, leaving me between Taurus and this creepy mummy.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Queen Elinor interjects. I follow her eyes to see that she's talking to Jimmy and the jester.

"Pretty much," the jester says. Jimmy nods, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Then, begin." The jester nods and he and Jimmy quickly slip three balls into their sleeves.

"Ready, set, go!" The jester yells at Jimmy, and they launch into a routine. It's pretty hard to follow - at one point they're mimes trapped in a box, at another they're slipping on banana peels. The jester does a lot of flips (which I'm glad Jimmy doesn't attempt, because that would end badly) and Jimmy demonstrates some of his juggling. It's mostly slipping and falling, which I guess is kind of amusing (mostly because of Jimmy hilarious facial expressions).

The rest of the company seems to enjoy it, laughing hysterically at some points. I glance over and see Mika playing along. I decide to do that as well. When they finish, they each take a large, sweeping bow.

"You shall forever be known as Jimmy the Jester," Brynn announces, laughing. Jimmy gives her a sheepish grin.

"Dinner now?" Annie asks eagerly. The Queen nods.

"The chefs will be out in a moment." My stomach rumbles as I catch a whiff of the sweet smell. If the food is half as good as it smells, it will be amazing. There's a covered dish in front of me which smells amazing. I can't place my finger on what it is, but I know that'll be the first dish I dive into when the chefs come out to uncover the plates.

I hear the door slam open and I smile, knowing it's the chefs and we can't finally eat. However, when I turn around, it's another suit of armor, looking as panicked as a suit or armor can look.

"There's an attack -" he announces, and slumps to the ground, unconscious. Panic immediately grows throughout the table. Most people stand up, confused.

"An attack?" One person demands. A few more say similar things, all confronting Queen Elinor, who looks overwhelmed.

"Everything's going to be fine," she assures. "Our guards have it under control -"

A cannonball crashes through the wall, crushing the table and a few mummies. It narrowly misses Brynn, who jumps aside at the last second. The rest of the mummies scream and run around in circles of chaos, no longer listening to Queen Elinor, who is trying to promote calmness.

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think we're going to die," Jimmy the Jester says calmly.

"This is not the time, Jimmy!" Brynn shouts. She runs across the room and yanks Taurus and me up from our chairs. "Let's go!" she shouts, waving Jimmy over. He takes a hint and runs toward the door. He slams his shoulder against it and bounces right off.

"Ouch," Jimmy says, and rubs his sore shoulder. Taurus easily pushes it open, and an embarrassed Jimmy slides out. Brynn follows him. Before leaving, I turn around and look at Mika, who is trying to fend off the mummy next to her. He has his arms wrapped around her and is promising that 'he'll protect her'.

"Mika, let's go!" I shout. Mika looks up at me, surprised, before finally breaking free of the guy's grip.

"Mika!" he complains, standing up. "I can keep you safe - I'm strong and know how to use a sword!"

"I don't care," she declares before we exit the room. I hear another crash and cries of anguish from inside.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Kata Brighton**

* * *

Malakai sits up, gently cradling his wounded leg. He moans slightly, continuously shifting positions, trying to make his leg comfortable.

"Deal with it," Damien snaps at him. "You've got a few scratches and you're acting like your leg has been torn off. I've only got one hand now and a stupid hook. Do you hear me complaining? No."

"That was a complaint," I point out. Damien glares at me and goes back to inspecting the pirate hook on his wrist. He knows better than to mess with me - I'm the most injured here. Damien may be missing a hand, but he's otherwise unscathed. I've been dealt gashes all over my body, including some very deep ones. He can't say that he's hurting more than I am.

Besides, I could still destroy him in a fight.

We received even more medicine a few hours ago. First, it was the medicine to get rid of the poison, and then we got some for our injuries. I bet the Gamemakers don't want their Careers dying of blood loss. We took the medicine the moment we got it, but it's slow-working and doesn't help with the pain. So, we're all suffering until it begins to work.

Luckily, most of us have learned to deal with pain. There's always mishaps at the academy, like when someone's weapon slips while training or an incompetent eight-year-old accidentally fires an arrow at someone a few feet from the target. I don't know about the other Career Districts, but District Four has never suffered any casualties (at least, in the time that I've been there. The academy's been around for more than two centuries, so I'd be surprised if there wasn't a death at some point).

I've only had a few injuries in my years at the academy, none too serious. When I first began training I accidentally dropped a dagger on my foot. I received a gash on my thigh when trying to teach a kid how to swing a sword. And when my training partner and I were younger, he had a tendency to let the dagger slip out of his hand and into my arm (yes, that was Malakai).

So, I've got used to pain.

Markus hasn't and Kai's kind of a wimp when it comes to pain, which is why they're the only ones crying and complaining.

"So, um, Kana?" I clear my throat. Kana looks up at me, surprised, probably shocked that I finally addressed her by name. "Do you have any siblings?" Her face splits into a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother and two younger sisters. Morgan, Emily, and Alex. What about you?"

"I have a younger brother, Zabi."

My sudden interaction with Kana probably seems really random. I can tell by the shocked looks on Damien and Malakai's faces (Markus probably would be surprised, but he's too busy complaining in the corner to realize what's going on). I'm impressed and grateful that Kana kept us alive while we were all injured and dying.

If I were in her situation, here's what I'd have done: I'd have helped Malakai, then we would have gotten out of there, leaving the rest of the Careers for dead. It would have immediately gotten rid of my almost my entire competition (I almost forgot that Aurum's still out there). I'm usually a loyal person, but in the Hunger Games, if you get a chance to get rid of your competitors without having to work, you should _do_ it.

But Kana didn't, which is why Malakai and I are still alive. I would thank her, but that would be super embarrassing, so this is the closest thing to a thank-you that she's going to get.

"I have a brother," Markus chimes in. I ignore him. _He_ hasn't gained my respect. I know for a fact that he would have left us to die. He may have even left Kana to die, and he's friends with her.

"I don't have any siblings," Malakai shrugs.

"Neither do -"

"I was just asking Kana," I interrupt, cutting Damien off. Damien glares at me and goes back to picking at his hook.

"Are you a pirate?" Flora asks, laughing. I jump slightly. I forgot Flora was there - she's been sleeping for the past few hours behind a bunch of shredded water jugs (they broke when we were attacked by the muttations, which will eventually force us to visit the nearby river).

Damien glares at Flora, and she shrinks back, intimidated by his menacing gaze. Damien clears his throat and stands up, wincing when he moves his arm.

"I want to make something clear," he announces. "If anyone makes fun of my hook, I _will_ kill you. Just because I have one hand, I can still murder you."

"Alright," I scoff. "I'm sure you'll be able to beat me in a fight _now_. You couldn't do it with two hands, so with one hand you'll be successful."

"Common sense," Malakai remarks sarcastically.

"So we're _not_ allowed to make fun of your hook?" Flora asks, smirking.

"No," Damien sighs, exasperated.

"Alright… Captain Damien," Flora responds, suddenly snapping into a pirate accent. "We know you can't be bothered when sailing the seven seas. Got to get that treasure, aye?"

"Arrr," Malalai growls, chuckling.

"You guys are such jerks," Damien complains and leaves the Cornucopia to mope in private. As he passes by, he's bombarded with the rest of us making pirate jokes.

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Taurus Hart**

* * *

I know that it's not fair to be angry at Mika for joining our alliance. Necessity 'recruited' her, so it's technically Necessity's fault. But Necessity has helped me too much, so I can't be mad at her. That only leaves me to be mad at Mika, so I am.

I originally joined an alliance of five to further myself in the Game. I thought that if I was part of a large alliance, nobody would want to mess with me. Plus, I could easily overtake any of my old allies in a fight. Remus, Maudaline, and Lexi weren't exactly the best fighters. But Mika's pretty smart and strategic; even without physical strength, she can be pretty deadly in a fight. Brynn scored a 7 in training, and her hunting skills prove that it wasn't a fluke. Jimmy may not look it, but he is pretty talented with a sword.

I know that it's just a matter of time before someone turns on the alliance. Everyone here (except for Necessity) is determined to win and willing to do whatever it takes to survive. That includes turning on their alliance members. Whether they'll ditch us in the middle of the night with all the supplies, leave us in a moment of peril, or straight-up slit our throats while we sleep, I don't know. But one of the situations is bound to happen.

I need to make it home to my siblings. And I'm not going out because I put my trust in someone.

I look around at everyone. We're all sitting in a circle around a campfire. I know that fires draw tributes, but at this point, we're all kind of assured that no one will try to attack all five of us, especially since three are pretty powerful. Jimmy and Brynn are sitting together (as usual) Mika is talking to Necessity about her life in District 6, and I'm by myself.

The groupings are hard to watch. With Necessity and Mika bonding, that leaves me on the outs. I know that we're not going to be able to slither into Jimmy and Brynn's inner-alliance (not with Jimmy's puppy-dog crush on Brynn) but I was hoping that Necessity and I would at least stay tight. But it looks like that's not going to happen with Mika here, so I'm in danger.

"I'm done," I announce. Everyone looks up at me, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Necessity asks, her voice quivering.

"I can't be in this alliance. There's absolutely no trust here. It's dangerous."

"I trust Brynn," Jimmy comments, and I roll my eyes.

"That's my point. There are all these inner-alliances, which just leaves me on the outs."

"Taurus, you're being paranoid," Necessity says, standing up. I'm surprised to see that she's angry but quickly recover my confidence. "You've been paranoid this whole time - you get scared whenever I exchange a word with someone else. You get scared whenever someone dips into our food supply. You're insane."

"I'm not paranoid!" I protest. "I'm not insane! I'm just concerned for my safety. It's not like _you_ can understand that. You strut around the arena, trying to make friends, with no concern about their loyalty whatsoever!" Everyone's silent for a minute. I feel a lump begin to form in my throat and I swallow it down. I never expected that I'd be rude to Necessity, but I guess that's what the Hunger Games does to its tributes. It changes you.

"Fine," Necessity finally says. "Leave." With everyone's eyes trained on me, I carefully select a backpack and begin placing my share of supplies in it.

"That's too much," Brynn comments when I take a pack of beef jerky. I glare at her but throw the beef jerky to the ground. I wish I could take it (which would be fair, it's _not_ too much) but I don't want to be attacked by the four of them.

When my pack is full, I sling it around my shoulder and look around. We're camped at the very edge of the forest, which means I can basically go anywhere of my choice. The castle, the giant house, it's all acceptable. But my best chance of survival is to travel deeper into the forest. That's where I know how to survive.

"Goodbye," I say to Necessity. I don't wait for a response. I pick up my sickle and begin to walk away from everyone. I feel their eyes still on me as I walk away, deeper into the forest.

"No, Mika," I hear Necessity order. I don't know what Mika was trying to do, but I know she has a pack of throwing knives. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to chuck one of them into my back. Without waiting to find out if she would, I take off into a run.

When I can no longer see my former alliance, I slow to a stop. I listen carefully and hear a slightly beeping sound coming from above. It sounds familiar… it's a sponsor gift! I scan the treetops, trying to spot the gift, but I can't see it. I'm forced to wait for a bit before I can see the parachute gently floating down. I rush over to stand directly below it, and soon after, it lands in my hands.

I look around, decide it's as good a spot as any to stay for the night, and sit down against a tree. I open the box and inside are water purification tablets and a bag of apples. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I whisper before noticing a small slip of paper at the bottom of the box. I pick it up and read it.

 _My money's on the line if you don't survive. Don't let me down. - H._

Someone believes in me. The thought is reassuring. Someone has bet that I'll be the one to make it home - and that I'll see Leona, Jay, Gizelle, and Hawk again. The message brightens my mood more than the gift itself. It's not only that someone _wants_ me to win. It's that someone believes in me.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I was busy last weekend and wasn't able to get a lot of writing done. I managed to crank it out though, and it's the longest one yet (I think)! So many cliffhangers last chapter… but they're finally resolved! You're welcome.**

 **I also created a new poll! It's on my profile. Here are the top 6 rankings from the last poll (cause, why not?):**

 **1\. Necessity  
2\. Aurum  
2\. Mika  
2\. Jimmy  
5\. Weepo (sorry)  
5\. Taurus**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **15th Place: Weepo Crick (poisoned by fairies) - Agh! This was the hardest deaths to write so far, and will probably be one of the hardest this entire Games. I loved Weepo so much, but I couldn't justify him winning. Thus, I decided to kill him at a reasonable time which, unfortunately, was now. It was also really hard to decide on - I was going back and forth between Weepo and someone else for so long. But in the end, Weepo seemed the most likely to go next. He was so much fun to write for and one of my favorites. A lot of other people liked him as well. If I ever do one of those resurrection Hunger Games, you'll definitely be seeing him again ;). RIP Weepo - you'll be missed by many.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3) :(**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **Flora/Damien/Kata/Malakai/Markus/Kana  
Aurum/Ash  
Necessity/Mika/Brynn/Jimmy**

 **SOLO:**

 **Kayden  
Taurus**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Flora - 1  
Aurum - 1  
Damien - 1  
Necessity - 0  
Kata - 2  
Malakai - 0  
Kayden - 1  
Mika - 0  
Ash - 1  
Markus - 1  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy the Jester - 0  
Taurus - 0  
Kana - 0**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Who are your top-five favorites out of the remaining tributes?**

 **2\. What did Damien receive in place of a hand?**

 **3\. How many children does Queen Elinor have and what are their names?**

 **4\. What is Jimmy's new nickname?**

 **5\. How many people received sponsor gifts today? (a sponsor gift for multiple people only counts as one)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **\- Lilah**


	36. Day 6: The Disaster

**First of all, sorry for being a week late. I wasn't feeling it this week and was forced to rewrite some of the POVs multiple times. It's not very long and I don't think the quality's the best, but I'm going to try to get one or two more chapters posted this week. Last week's inferno was whoever did not encounter a mutt.**

 **Inferno: Necessity, Kayden, Mika, Brynn, Jimmy the Jester, Taurus. Last time was anyone who didn't encounter a mutt the day before.**

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy "The Jester" Kurton**

* * *

I awaken to sounds of screaming and madness. I shift from my sleeping position slightly, and suddenly feel the sting of the hot ground on my exposed skin. I let out a cry and pop up, shaking off my sizzling arms (which is pointless, considering they weren't on fire or anything). As soon as I've regained my senses and rubbed the remainders of sleep out of my eyes, I take a good look around.

 _We're in the Inferno._ I've only been in the Inferno once before when Brynn and I met Taurus and Necessity for the first time. That occasion was relatively peaceful and even helped me in the long run, leading me to the conclusion that the Inferno isn't as bad as it's made up to be. Sure, it's hot and stuffy, but we actually encountered more mutts in the _original_ arena. In a way, I had considered the Inferno to be _better_ than fairytale-land.

Of course, I now realize that the idea is bogus. Last time, Brynn and I had managed to avoid most of the mutts. We got in a few brawls with the smaller ones, but they were easily conquered. But now we're being attacked by the king of all the mutts.

He's at least twenty feet tall, tall enough that his head is almost scraping the ceiling of the tavern. His body seems to be made of shiny black rock, except for his eyes which are two sunken holes with fire blazing inside. He doesn't have much of a shape, more like a lump with a few oversized limbs. I watch in horror as he dips his hand into the lava river and scoops out a handful of lava and embers. Most of the lava drips through the cracks in his fingers, but he manages to fling the burning embers in our direction.

I follow the embers with my eyes until they hit the ground just in front of Mika and Necessity's feet. Mika and Necessity scream and stumble away as the embers ricochet off the stone floor and fly in every direction. One or two hit their legs, which looks pretty painful.

As the monster turns around to collect more ammunition, I run towards Mika and Necessity. I reach them, out of breath. I'm in fairly good shape but the heat and lack of oxygen in the arena are quickly making me tired.

"Where's Brynn?" I inquire frantically. Necessity points to a corner where Brynn stands, blocked by the monstrous creature. I watch in horror as the mutt throws a large boulder down at Brynn. She just barely manages to dodge it, but it leaves a big crater in the ground. The impact sends a shock wave which knocks Brynn off her feet. She lands dangerously close to the edge of the lava river. "What do we do?" I ask desperately.

"I know a safe place we can go," Mika informs. "I stayed there last time I was here - it's really great. All we have to do is slip away."

"We can't leave without Brynn!" I argue. Mika nods but looks a little regretful.

"Yeah," she agrees. "That makes everything a lot harder. In that case, we have to defeat the monster or somehow distract it long enough to be able to sneak away. Although, if we're all in a group, it will be hard to avert its attention."

"We can split into two groups," I decide. "You guys stay here, maybe try to distract it. I'll go get Brynn."

"It's going to turn all its attention on you," Necessity reminds me. "It'll probably try to attack you."

"I'll fend it off." To this, Mika sighs.

"Jimmy, that thing is twenty feet tall and none of us have a weapon," Mika says, obvious irritation creeping into her voice. I feel myself begin to get angry. She's always treating me like I'm six. Just because I like to tell jokes (and I'll admit, sometimes immature) it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about.

"First of all, I have my sword," I start, patting the handle of the blade which is tucked into my belt. "Second of all, I don't care if it's dangerous; I need to help Brynn." I can't help but notice that Mika looks a bit flustered.

"How do you have a weapon?" she demands. "Everything gets left behind -"

"It's tucked into his belt," Necessity realizes, "so it's transported with him."

"Anyway, I'm going to get Brynn. _Don't_ run off until I say to. When you do, run in that direction," I point at a space midway between us and Brynn. "Brynn and I will follow you. As soon as we're out of the monster's sight, we'll go to that safe place you were telling us about, Mika." Mika looks a bit irritated to be receiving orders from me but reluctantly nods.

"Alright," Necessity says. "Go." With that, I run off toward Brynn. I feel the mutt's eyes following me, but Necessity quickly begins making a ruckus over there. I spare a quick glance up at the muttation and am relieved to see that his focus is currently on Necessity and Mika. I stifle a laugh from seeing Necessity dance around, taunting the monster.

I skid to a stop when I reach Brynn. Honestly, she looks pathetic. She's curled up in a ball behind a boulder. I notice that her clothes have several rips on them and she has minor burns along her arms and legs.

"Come on," I say, and yank her to her feet. She stumbles slightly, but I don't have time to feel guilty. The mutt has turned his attention back to the two of us, despite Necessity's efforts. The monster hurls a boulder at the two of us. I barely have time to register anything, but luckily my instincts kick in and I manage to dive out of the boulder's path. I get back to my feet and am relieved to see that Brynn also managed to avoid the boulder, despite her dazed condition.

"Run!" I shout at her and she reluctantly follows my orders. She races toward where Mika and Necessity are running, leaving me the sole person facing the monster. I see the mutt grab another handful of embers and notice that he's focusing on Brynn. "Hey!" I shout and charge at him. He changes his attention to me, and I watch as Brynn joins Mika and Necessity unharmed.

A bunch of embers is launched at me, and I just barely manage to avoid them. I reach the monster, notice with alarm that I'm only about knee-high on him, and swing my sword at his leg. The blade bounces right off. My jaw clenches as I try again, panic setting in. I shout a curse word in anger, realizing that my blade is ineffective against the mutt.

The monster kicks out his leg at me, and I just barely avoid it. As the leg swings back I manage to wrap my arms around it and hold tight. The monster bellows in anger as he attempts to shake me off. Despite the sizzling-hot rocks of his skin, I remain on. I know that if I let go, I'll go flying; either into the lava or high enough that I'll break all my bones upon landing. Figuring that the shaking is useless, the monster gives up.

I remain on his leg, breathing heavily. I conveniently look up just in time. I roll off its leg to avoid the boulder that comes crashing down. The boulder crashes onto his foot instead, shattering the rock. The monster cries out and begins hopping around. He quickly trips and crashes to the ground. Not wanting to wait around any longer, I take off in the direction of my allies.

At least we'll be somewhat safe soon.

* * *

 **District 7**

 **Ash Owens**

* * *

Our trek back to the lake is filled with a lot of chatting and jokes. After easily surviving a day in the Inferno, both of us are feeling quite comfortable and assured of our odds. We woke up near the castle, so we've had to walk quite some ways to get back to our camp. Surprisingly, we haven't come across any other tribute or muttations on our journey. All we've done is talk about our home life (a common topic, we've discussed it a few times, but we always forget details) and make a few jokes. It's been an easy day.

In fact, the Hunger Games _itself_ is easy. Sure, we've had to deal with the Hunger and the elements. And the constant fear is brutal. But after the Bloodbath, Aurum and I haven't encountered any major difficulties. The only time when I legitimately thought, "I might die now" was when Garnet tried to kill me at the Bloodbath.

And, of course, our first day in the Inferno was rough. I was terrified, confused, and I had no clue where Aurum was. Luckily, the boy from District Five (Kayden) and I made a deal to help each other through that day. We only had one run-in with a mutt, but we managed to escape. After that, it was a walk in the park.

"I've trained for the Hunger Games all my life," Aurum continues talking. "And not out of choice - my dad forced me to. Not only that, he made me eat, sleep, and _breathe_ training. For example, what did you get for your eighth birthday?"

"A bruised apple," I say after a moment of thinking. There's an awkward moment where Aurum remembers how poor my family is. "It was a delicacy when I received it, and I'm sure I continued thinking it was the best gift I could have gotten before I got a taste of Capitol food."

"I got a battle axe," Aurum says. I immediately burst out laughing.

"This was your eighth birthday, correct?" I ask. Aurum nods, a slight smile playing along her lips. "Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine little eight-year-old you trying to lug around a battle axe."

"It actually isn't that common in District Two," Aurum mentions. "A lot of kids receive weapons for their birthday… except they usually ask for them and don't end up getting them until they're at least twelve. My dad was super extreme when it came to training."

"He seriously was," I agree. "I'm surprised you guys are even related."

"Yeah…" Aurum says, and then frowns as if she just realized something. "Yeah, it is sort of weird. I mean, neither my mom nor my dad had blonde hair. We learned in science that it's genetically possible for that to happen, but it's unlikely…"

"Aurum, I was kidding," I say, beginning to grow concerned for my ally.

"Yeah," Aurum agrees, but she's lost in thought. Then her face goes serious and she frowns. After a moment her eyes widen. "No…" she whispers. I follow her gaze to where our campsite is… or was. All of our supplies are gone.

"What the…" I begin, but can't manage to complete my sentence. Aurum runs ahead of me, and while I run after her, I quickly fall behind. I'm pretty slow. We reach the bank of the lake. Aurum looks around in shock. "Are you sure we're at the right place?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course!" Aurum snaps. "Our stuff was right in front of the giant house's door!" Aurum points at the door of the giant house. " _There's_ the door, but where's our stuff?" I feel a sinking feeling in my gut as guess where all of our supplies are.

"I think I know," I say.

"Where!?" I sigh and strip off my jacket and shirt. With that, I dive into the lake.

I feel the cold lake water bite against my skin. I force my eyes open, despite the slight stinging sensation. The water's murky, but I manage to see several backpacks lying on the ground, half-buried in sand. I swim closer to them and pick them up, probably hoping that at least something is salvageable.

I'm about to go back up for air (my lungs are burning) when I notice two moss-covered sticks. I lower myself close enough to inspect them further and notice with sadness that the sticks are the broken remains of my staff. I manage to pick them up with the little remaining space in my hands before kicking back up to the surface.

My head breaks the surface, and I gulp in fresh air. The air (which seems much colder than it had when I jumped in) is refreshing, but also kind of cold. I doggy-paddle over to the shore where I dump what I managed to grab of the supplies. Aurum rushes over and begins to rifle through the backpacks.

"Well?" I ask. She doesn't say anything, but I can see the items she pulls out; a soggy bit of rope, a pair of socks which appear to have been nibbled on by fish, and a dented water bottle. In conclusion, all of the items are useless or ruined. "What about all of our food?" I ask.

"Whoever dumped our stuff in must have looted our food supply as well," Aurum says bitterly.

"Hey, there were a few more things down in the water," I say. "Maybe there's something useful in there."

"You might as well check," Aurum says, but she already sounds defeated. I think we both know there's no hope. I dive back into the water and begin scouring the lake-bottom again.

I find a few discarded items which I can already tell are useless, but I find one more backpack. I slip it around my shoulders and kick back up to the surface, starting to run out of air.

However, my foot gets snagged on a piece of seaweed. I feel my heart begin to beat faster as I run out of air. I pull myself lower and begin to try to untangle the seaweed from my leg. It's just about free when to my horror, several more seaweed tentacles shoot out and wrap themselves around my wrists.

That's when the panic really starts to set in. I thrash around and try to break free, but they only tighten with an iron-grip. My lungs begin to burn. I make the mistake of trying to scream, but that only allows water to make its way into my throat. I thrash around and my I begin to feel light-headed.

There are spots in my vision now. I try to scream for Aurum, but the noises are muffled by the layers of water.

Just as I sink into unconsciousness, I see Aurum's face dive down toward me.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

* * *

As I sit, digging my hook into the grass, I tune out the conversations of my fellow Careers. I've been pretty unresponsive since losing my hand, still trying to get accustomed to having a hook instead of a hand. The hook itself has been the butt of a lot of jokes around camp - we've had some very uneventful past few days, so the main entertainment is still reserved to my new 'hand'.

I've told the others plenty of times to not joke about my hook. It's been hard enough trying to learn how to manage it, but it's even worse with everyone constantly making fun of you for it. Do they not realize how upset I am by the loss of my hand? Not only is it difficult to do daily stuff, it greatly impacts my chances of surviving the Games.

In the past few days, all we've done is lounge around and talk. Well, I haven't talked. The others have. Most of the conversations are led by Malakai, who seems to have a knack for coming up with different questions and topics to move a conversation along. Right now they seem to be talking about their experiences while training (a conversation Markus and Kana are struggling to be a part of).

I ignore the countless stories being told by Kata and focus on the scenery. We're sitting outside of the Cornucopia (since the inside is still covered in blood from the mutt attack) which gives us a good view of the arena. I'm leaning against the wall (which is pretty hot with the sun burning down into it) but everyone else is sitting in a circle that I'm barely a part of.

My hook currently has very little use. It does not function as a hand and is probably worse than just having a stump. If my arm is itching and a try to itch it, I'm met with the painful surprise of the sharp point. I would take it off, but then I'm forced to look at the emptiness where my hand is supposed to be and that always freaks me out.

"We should probably begin hunting for other tributes soon," Kata announces, snapping me out of my daze. "The Gamemakers will be getting bored with us soon. We're supposed to be causing all this action in the arena, but we're just lounging around here chatting. We should get out tomorrow. It's getting a little late, so it's best if we don't go out right now."

"We could hunt during the night," Markus suggests. "That's when the rest of the tributes have their guards down."

"Good idea," Kata praises, looking impressed. "We can go tonight. One or two people can stay here and guard our supplies. Does anyone want to volunteer to stay here?" Nobody raises their hands. After a moment, Kana tentatively raises her's. "No," Kata demands. "I want you to show us some edible plants as we go through the woods. Anyone else?" When no one raises their hands, Kata turns to me. "Captain Hook, are you up for hunting?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Are you ready to set sails on the seas once again, pirate?" I feel my eyes narrow.

" _Don't_ mock me," I warn.

"That's frustrating, aye matey?" Kata asks in a pirate accent.

"I _said_ , don't mock me."

"That hook sure makes you look like a threat," Kata says, speaking in her normal voice again. "Now all you need is a peg-leg and eyepatch!"

"How about I gouge out your eye and you can get an eyepatch?" I snap, angrily. Everyone goes quiet, sensing danger. I just threatened the leader of our alliance - and the highest-scoring member in the Games aside from Aurum (who we have not seen since the Bloodbath).

"Then you can be pirate buddies!" Flora chirpily adds after a moment of awkward silence. Everyone ignores her and focuses on Kata and me. Kata stands up, and not wanting to be at a disadvantage in case a fight ensues, so do I.

"You've become a real jerk, Damien."

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" I snarl. Without warning, Kata launches herself over to me and punches me directly in the face. A sharp pain blossoms through my face, specifically my nose. I stumble backward and my hands fly up to my face. The impact of the steel hook does not help the pain. I cup my left hand over my nose and feel the fast gush of blood exiting my nose. I touch it gingerly and wince. It's definitely broken.

I look up at Kata and am outraged to see that she doesn't show the slightest hint of remorse. She's crossing her arms and continues to glare at me. I feel rage bubble in my stomach, and before I know what I'm doing, I throw myself at Kata. I punch her in the face with my left hand and she flies backward. I throw a punch with my right hand at her gut, forgetting about the hook on my hand.

The hook sinks deep into her stomach. Everyone's quiet, watching in disbelief as I slowly remove the hook from Kata's abdomen. I look in horror at the coating of Kata's blood on my hook. I nervously glance at Kata's stomach. Despite the rip, her shirt covers most of the wound. But the stain of red is quickly growing.

I consider going over to Kata, but before I can, Malakai lets out a roar. A moment later, he rushes at me. I don't hesitate to run away, going off towards the woods. Malakai's usually much quicker than me, but he has that wound on his leg that's slowing him down a great deal. I hear his swears and war cries behind me as I reach the treeline. I don't pause before jumping over a log.

I know I can't look back. Not only at Malakai, but the rest of the camp; my still shocked allies and a dying Kata.

* * *

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

* * *

Kata slumps to the ground, still staring in horror at the wound in her stomach.

"We have to go," Markus says.

"But… what about everyone else?" I ask.

"The alliance is done, Kana. Damien's not coming back. Our leader's either dying or severely injured. And look - Flora's already getting out of here." I look in the direction Markus pointed and see Flora shoving several items into a backpack inside the Cornucopia. Flora looks up frantically as she sees Markus approaching. "You better not take all of the medicine, Flora!" Markus shouts. I'm about to follow him when I hear Kata speak.

"Malakai…" Kata whispers. I glance at her. She's clutching her stomach, but it seems impotent as a puddle of blood is already forming around her. "Kai…" she repeats. I look around. I don't know where Malakai is.

"Markus, shouldn't we do something?" I ask tentatively.

"There's nothing we can do," Markus argues. "We can either get out of here now or wait until Malakai returns, super angry. This is finally our chance to leave." I consider this for a moment and then follow Markus over to the Cornucopia. He grabs two backpacks and immediately empties out their contents. He then begins rifling through all of Kata's hiding spots for goods.

I follow him and simply watch as he methodically chooses what goes into the bag. I would help, but I can tell that he's thinking about stuff down to the latest crumb and I would only get in the way. He considers a sleeping bag for a moment before throwing it aside.

"Are you sure we don't need a sleeping bag?" I ask. "It can get cold at night." Markus shakes his head.

"It takes up a lot of space. It's more important that we carry nutrients and tools. Although I think I can pack in this blanket just in case it does get really cold. Why don't you get a spear and sword?" As Markus continues to pack items, I walk over to the wall of weapons. Most of them were knocked down during the mutt attack, but Malakai has since hung them back up.

I easily choose a spear but take a little more time to decide on a sword. I know Markus can be a bit picky, so I want to get a good one. He prefers shorter-bladed swords (it makes him feel more in control) so I choose one of those for him. I also grab a handful of knives and daggers for extra measure.

"Excellent," Markus says when I've brought him all the weapons. "I think I'm just about done." He and I both slip a dagger into our belts, and I arm myself with my spear. Markus shoves the rest of the knives into one of the backpacks before slinging it over his shoulder. I fit the other one on my shoulders.

I jump when I hear a shout not too far away.

"That's Malakai," I realize. "We should get going." Markus nods in agreement and we both take off.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

I break through the treeline, revealing the clearing, just as I see Markus and Kana running off toward the giant house.

"Hey!" I shout. "Where are you going? Come back!" They don't turn around, even though I'm sure they heard me. I feel tempted to race after them, but my leg is aching and I can see Kata lying in a pool of blood next to the Cornucopia. "Stop!" I shout again, but this time my voice breaks to a sob.

Realizing that they're out of earshot, I give up trying to get them to return and start limping toward Kata. She doesn't seem to be conscious, but when I reach her, her eyes flicker open.

"Kata…" I whisper.

"Malakai?" I slump to the ground, ignoring the blood that soaks my pants. I slowly and carefully peel her shirt back from her wound and wince at what I see. Damien's hook not only punctured her, it practically toward everything when he removed it. I stare at the wound in horror until the tears make my eyes blurry and I can't see anything anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask through my sobs. Kata doesn't answer for a moment.

"No."

"Please be okay," I beg. "Don't die!" Kata doesn't respond this time. She turns her head to face me and I notice with alarm that her skin is losing color and her eyes are beginning to glass over. She weakly lifts up her hand, but it quickly falls. Noticing what she was trying to do, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. "You're going to be okay," I promise. "I know you will!"

"Remember when we first met?" she asks, disregarding my promise. "It was at the training center. You were in my group. I was the one who was scoffing at anyone who did poorly and declaring that someone cheated whenever they did better than me. You were just joking around. I hated you."

"I know."

"And when we got assigned as partners I was super disappointed. I wanted someone else. I was super uncooperative at first and was blatant about my dislike of you. But then I tripped on the steps and broke my ankle. You were so nice. You came over and held my hand like you're doing now, and told me I was going to be okay." For a moment, I flashback to that moment, when an eight-year-old Kata was crying over a broken ankle and I was trying to comfort her. She was sobbing back then. But now, when she's dying, she doesn't shed a single tear. "I keep flashing back to that moment. The first time we became friends. Ironic that a similar situation is the end of our friendship."

"It's not the end," I protest.

"Malakai, I'm not going to live for much longer."

"It's still not the end," I say. "Even if you do die, our friendship doesn't die with it. We will always be friends."

"Always," Kata says with a smile She squeezes my hand one last time. It falls limp. A moment later, a cannon fires. I sit for a moment, still clutching her lifeless hand. I know I should let go so the Gamemakers can collect her body, but I can't bring myself to do so.

"I'll avenge you," I promise. "I'll kill your murderer and make it home. I promise."

With that, I'm finally able to remove myself from Kata and retreat to the Cornucopia so Kata can be picked up by the hovercraft and returned home.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

* * *

"Who do you think that was?" Ash asks.

"I don't know. The anthem will show soon, I'll guess we'll find out then."

Ash nods and returns to gnawing on one of the apples we were fortunate enough to have we went into the Inferno. It's one of our last food rations. We _could_ fish, but Ash has been terrified of the lake ever since the situation this morning. It turns out, the kelp is evil and tries to drown people. It caught Ash when he went diving for our supplies. I noticed that he hadn't come up for air in a while, and decided to check on him. It was a good thing I did because he was knocked out when I reached him.

I managed to cut away the kelp using my knife, although escaping from the rest was a bit tricky. I got him back to the shore. I didn't need to perform CPR since he was still breathing. He quickly woke up, although he's been a bit shaken ever since.

We sit for a moment, blankly gazing at the dangerous lake until the Capitol anthem begins. I look up at it eagerly, very curious to see who the unfortunate victim was. When the sky shows Kata, I'm shocked. I remain with my mouth gaping open at the sky even after her picture fades.

"Kata?" I whisper, shocked.

"Are you upset?' Ash asks carefully.

"No, I'm just… surprised."

"You're the most powerful person in the Game, now!" Ash realizes. I nod, barely registering his statement. "Anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom. You can keep contemplating Kata's death." I hear Ash stand up and leave.

Kata's gone… that means I'm the strongest person in the Games. I have the most likely chance of winning. I bathe in this possibility for a moment. I could go home. Of course, Ash would have to die in that case… I shake off the thought. I can ignore that possibility for now.

"Aurum!" I hear Ash shout. I immediately jump up, my knives ready in case there's danger. "You should come see this…."

"What?" I ask, already rushing toward where Ash is. He's behind the giant house. "What?" I repeat when I'm standing next to him. He points at something. I follow his finger until a see a giant beanstalk reaching up toward the sky. It goes so high, the top disappears in the clouds. "What is that?" I ask in awe. Ash shrugs.

"Should we climb up it?" Ash asks. I spin around to face him.

"Are you insane? What good would come of that?"

"I don't know… my grandpa used to tell me a really old story about a boy who found a giant beanstalk and climbed it. When he got to the top, he found a castle. Maybe the Gamemakers put a castle at the top or something."

"What if we fall whilst climbing?" I ask. "It's not worth it."

"Tributes!" I jump when I hear the voice of Leandros Winthrop booming throughout the arena. "Us Gamemakers have felt it time to make some changes to the game. Giant beanstalks have been placed in different locations throughout the arena. At the top is a different arena, where the next part of the Games will take place. You have all of tomorrow to try to find these beanstalks and climb to the top. The day after tomorrow, the arena will fill with lava, killing any remaining tributes. As of tomorrow, the Inferno is gone. Good luck." The speaker clicks off.

"I guess we don't have a choice now," Ash says. With that, we both begin climbing.

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (stomach punctured by Damien Hail) - Aw, Kata :(. She wasn't particularly popular, but I liked her. Originally, she was going to make it really far (about 4th place) but then I changed the plot and she ended up here. I'll miss her. RIP**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **Aurum/Ash  
Necessity/Mika/Brynn/Jimmy  
Markus/Kana**

 **SOLO:**

 **Flora  
Damien  
Malakai  
Kayden  
Taurus**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Flora - 1  
Aurum - 1  
Damien - 2  
Necessity - 0  
Malakai - 0  
Kayden - 1  
Mika - 0  
Ash - 1  
Markus - 1  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy the Jester - 0  
Taurus - 0  
Kana - 0**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **I'm too lazy to do these, so this chapter there are no questions. Still review, though!**

* * *

 **\- Lilah**


	37. Day 7: The Climb

**No more inferno!**

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Damien Hail**

* * *

I can't believe I killed Kata.

I've been awake all night, shocked. Ever since I saw Kata's face in the sky, I've been consumed by guilt and can't seem to do anything besides sit in place, staring into nothingness. Kata and I were never friends, and we did have an ongoing rivalry, but I never expected that I would kill her. I didn't believe that she would kill me either. And I know that she never would have unless it was in self-defense or we were in the final two. Even then, she'd be hesitant.

I guess that was the difference between us; Kata operates with logic, me with emotion. That's why all of my major decisions are mostly impulsive or gut feelings. But Kata thinks things through. Or, she _did._

I'm assuming the Careers are over. I don't know for sure, but Flora definitely got out of there. As for Markus and Kana, they may or may not have stayed. I'm guessing they didn't, but even if they did stay, it would just be the two of them and Malakai.

I know Malakai's after me. I would expect no different. I killed his best friend from age 8 or so, why wouldn't he want revenge? I never thought of Malakai as a vengeful guy, but after seeing the look in his eye after I stabbed Kata, I know differently.

I sigh and shift positions. I've been leaning against the trunk of this tree for several hours, and my legs are numb. I quickly stretch, hear a bunch of loud cracks in my back, and stand up. I let out a large yawn, finally feeling the effects of no sleep. I'd probably be able to rest now, but it's too risky with the sun rising. It's best to stay awake until night - maybe I'll be able to find some kind of cave that would be concealed enough to sleep in.

I'm not sure what to do. When I was a part of the Career pack, we'd either lounge around the Cornucopia or be out hunting. Obviously, I can't return to the Cornucopia. I don't feel comfortable hunting, considering I don't have a weapon besides my hook. Exploring dangerous, because it's much harder to defend myself if I get into trouble. Is this how the outer District tributes feel? I don't have a goal for the day, which is really annoying.

I'd like a sponsor gift with some sort of weapon, but I guess that'd be asking too much, considering I just received a bunch of super expensive medicine. I wish that wasn't shared with the rest of the group. Too bad I was unconscious when Flora and Kana distributed it.

Maybe I could find Flora. She was always closer with me than Kata, so maybe she could forgive me or understand that it was an accident. And I know she's bad at surviving by herself, especially out in the wilderness. She is a spoiled fourteen-year-old, after all. When it comes to surviving in the woods, she needs all the help she can get.

I'll find Flora today. It gives me something to do, instead of aimlessly wandering around the arena. If I manage to find her and my proposition is successful, I'll have an ally. If not, I can run away or easily defeat her in a fight.

I pick myself up and automatically reach for my mace, before forgetting that I don't have it. I groan. I take a look around me. Which direction could I possibly start with? Maybe finding Flora will be harder than I thought.

* * *

 **District 1**

 **Flora Harper**

* * *

I'll admit it - I miss my allies.

Not all of them. I wasn't fond of any of them, with the exception of Garnet and possibly Mal. But the company was nice. Right now, the loneliness is what's really bothering me. Not being able to talk to _others_ has led me to talk to myself. I wonder if the Capitol thinks I'm crazy right now. Probably.

"But what do I care?" I ask myself. "I'm in an arena fighting for my life and riches, who cares what people think of me? I wonder how my siblings are doing. I hope Mom, Dad, Cayan, Saffron, and Pine are doing okay. After, I am the backbone of our family." I chuckle to myself. They seemed so nervous when they said goodbye to me. And I was a bit nervous, too. I'm not going to lie - while I stood by my decision to volunteer, I was still terrified of what lied before me.

"Now look at me! I'm one person away from being in the final 12, and I'm on track to win these entire Games. It was silly to be nervous."

I stop as I reach the riverbed. I had been walking aimlessly for some time. Eventually, when the sky was pitch black, I decided it was time to sleep. I rested at the top of a tall tree. When I woke up, I was super uncomfortable, but I decided to visit the river. After all, what else would I do?

Now that I've reached it, I'm contemplating the purpose of my mission. I can stock up on water, except I forgot to pack water purification tablets. Maybe I can try fishing….

I kneel down and lean over to look into the water for possible signs of fish. Instead, I see my reflection staring back at me. I give myself a smile, and she smiles back.

"How are you doing?" I ask, chuckling slightly.

"I'm doing well," my reflection responds, no longer following me. I practically jump out of my skin. I stare at my reflection in shock. I know I probably look stupid right now; gaping mouth, bulging eyes. But my reflection doesn't. My reflection is just smirking at me. I begin to back away, but my reflection somehow shoots out of the water and grabs hold of my arms. With a hard tug, it pulls me into the river.

Blue water engulfs me, and I can no longer see my reflection. I feel as though something's pulling me down, and I begin to kick and thrash. I manage to grab a hold of my dagger, which I had conveniently tucked into my belt, and stab down at where my feet are being pulled. It doesn't seem to make a difference, so I keep stabbing in its basic vicinity, hoping to get whatever is pulling me.

I finally feel a slight release, and immediately begin kicking back up to the surface. My lungs are burning and my head is pounding. I feel something brush against my leg, and I immediately yank it away. My head breaks the surface and I breathe in a big gulp of air before paddling over to the bank. I pull myself up and roll away from the water's edge, not wanting to get pulled back into the water.

As I lie on the ground, panting, I contemplate my near-death experience. I could have died, had my dagger not been strapped into my belt. I guess maybe my odds in this Game aren't as sure as I might have thought.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

* * *

"What if we never find the beanstalk?" Kana asks. We're currently walking around in the castle region, searching for one of the so-called "giant beanstalks". As soon as Leandros announced that we'd need to find a beanstalk by tomorrow, I began panicking. I'm mostly confident in this game - I know how to operate a sword, my ally (whom I trust) knows a lot about survival, and I have Rylan on my side. But when it comes to uncontrollable things - such as, whether I manage to find a beanstalk before time is up, I freak out. I can't rely on luck. I've had a lot of luck in my life, and I know it's only a matter of time before it runs out.

We curve around the side of the castle, and we are once again at the front. There were, unfortunately, no beanstalks set up around the perimeter of the castle. We just spent all of that time for nothing.

"Markus," I hear Kana whisper as she tugs at my jacket's sleeve.

"What?" I groan, still frustrated. She doesn't respond, so I look up at her. Her hand is pointed above the castle. I follow her finger to the very highest tower, where a beanstalk pokes through one of the windows. "How did we miss that?" I wonder.

"I don't know, but we have to get to it." I agree. We haven't been in the castle during our entire week in the arena, so I'm a bit nervous about entering it. I know that the castle is very large and is most likely filled with traps. However, I don't know _what_ traps.

"So, do we just go up to the door and knock on it?" I question. As I do so, I firmly pound on the large, wooden doors. I wait for a minute, but nothing happens.

"Why don't we just go through a window?" Kana suggests. I shrug and agree. Kana begins to walk around the side of the castle, looking for an open window. "I'm pretty sure I saw an open window in the back…" I interrupt her by slamming my foot through a window. The glass shatters. She jumps and glares at me.

"What?" I ask. "I made an entrance." Kana sighs, but walks up to the window. Before jumping through, she uses the shaft of her spear to clean out the remaining jagged glass from the sides of the window. She carefully steps through, carefully not to injure herself on any broken glass. I move with just as much precision, not wishing for a sliver of broken glass to be the end of me.

When we're both inside, I take a good look around. We seem to be in a corridor of some sort. It travels pretty far, presumably the length of the castle. There's the occasion door on the walls along it, but most of the walls are plastered with paintings, mostly portraits. I wander up to one of them and look it over. A thin film of dust covers it, so I quickly blow it off. Most of the dust drifts into my eyes and sinuses, which is painful. After a few sharp sneezes and eye-rubbing, I examine the painting again.

It's a portrait of a family. The woman and the three children are all standing around a man in a throne. The woman, wearing a crown, looks quite beautiful. She wears a long, crimson dress and is glaring at me as if saying "I am above you and can make you do anything." The oldest child is quite tall. He has blonde hair combed back over his hand and rosy cheeks. He looks pretty arrogant and snobby, and I have a random flashback to Garnet, from District 1. The resemblance almost makes me laugh aloud. Sure, they don't look very similar, but their demeanor is identical. I look over at the next eldest, a young girl. She's wearing a puffy pink dress and her hair is in some fancy style I'm not familiar with. She's smiling very wide, so I can see all of her large teeth. She has pale skin and rosy cheeks, like her older brother. The final child looks quite young. He looks confused and has a wide face with big, blue eyes. He has a baby blue suit on.

Finally, I force myself to look at the man on the throne. For some reason, I get chills just looking at him. He has a lanky shape and broad shoulder, but the way he holds himself makes him seem more powerful than he actually is. He has a man of long, curly brown hair and a scruffy goatee. He has pale skin, slightly sallow. He wears a black overcoat over a crimson vest. The worst part is his deep eyes. They're icy blue and seem to be staring into my soul. Despite which way I move, it seems as though they're always watching me.

"Markus, we should find the beanstalk now," Kana says, pulling on my arm.

"Huh? Yeah." I force myself away from the portrait and face Kana. "How do we get to the beanstalk? This place is huge."

"The beanstalk's at the tallest tower," she reminds me. "If we just keep going higher, we'll be able to find the beanstalk." I get the weird feeling that someone's standing behind me, so I glance over my shoulder. No one's there, just a long corridor.

"Okay," I say, and gulp. "Let's go. I'm getting a bit nervous here."

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Taurus Hart**

* * *

My feet crunch on the endless supply of roots and sticks and fallen leaves as I hike through the forest. I'm pretty deep in. I can tell by the density of the trees and how little light is filtering into light my path. I don't think it's getting too late, but it's hard to see where I'm going. The branches above my head block so much light that I'm constantly stumbling over roots.

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going - all I've really been doing today is gather fruit and edible plants as I walk along. I guess I'm technically looking for a water source (my bottle is almost empty) but I'm not going to any drastic measures to do so. I know Till told me not to rely on sponsors too heavily, but I'm sure if I was in actual danger of dying of dehydration, one of my sponsors would swoop in for the rescue.

I can't say I regret leaving the others, but I do miss Necessity. I also feel bad for yelling at her. If I had the chance to go back and do stuff differently, I wouldn't. Maybe I would have refrained from insulting them, but I still would have left. I only trusted Necessity, and I'm sure the rest would have stabbed me in the back or slit my throat while I was sleeping. Especially Mika. I don't trust her _at all_.

I hope Necessity's alright. She should probably come to her senses and ditch them like I did before they betray her. When she hopefully leaves that alliance, maybe we could align again. I could use her intelligence (even if her trust is a little misplaced when it comes to Mika, Brynn, and Jimmy). We make a really good team.

I wince as I walk straight into a rosebush, which is almost completely concealed by shadows. I let out a groan as I carefully remove myself from the thorns. When I've escaped from it, I realize that my left thigh is bleeding and my hands are covered in scratches. I groan in frustration. It doesn't hurt that bad, but I don't want to leave a trail for any Career, even though I doubt they'd venture this far into the woods.

I kneel down and set my sickle beside me as I begin rummaging through my backpack. I know that I packed some bandages in here… I wasn't allowed to take anything else, because Brynn refused to let me take any medicine. She said that since I was leaving them, it wasn't a 'fair division of the supplies'. I was forced to comply since she was holding me at spear-point.

Just as I manage to find the bandages, I hear a loud snap behind me. I drop the bandages and spin around, forgetting about my scratches. The snap was definitely a stick, which means either a tribute or muttation is near. Neither is very comforting. I slowly bend down and grab my sickle. If they don't know I'm here, I don't want to give myself away. I wait a minute, and no one appears. I assume whatever (or whoever) it was has passed on, and I relax a bit.

I reach down and zip up my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. I guess it's time to move on. I'm still a bit wary about this area, so I'm not going to dress my bandages here. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

I begin to leave when I hear another snap. I peek through the trees and see the boy from District 2 watching me with his hands in his pocket. His expression of determination doesn't change, but he does look around as if he's deciding whether to run or fight. We stand watching each other for a moment, neither one of us making a move. Finally, I begin to step away.

"What, are you too much of a wimp to fight?" he asks. My eyes narrow as I glare at him. I stop and retrace my steps until I'm standing only a few feet of him.

"Too much of a wimp?" I ask. "Please. I can easily defeat you. You don't even have a weapon." The boy - I think his name's Damien - smirks.

"Is that what you think? You're in for a surprise," Damien threatens. With a war cry, he pulls his hand out of his pocket and jumps at me. I step back and see a flash of silver barely miss me. He doesn't waste any time launching another attack, slashing at me again. I step aside, but whatever it is, nicks my shoulder. I feel a sharp pain, but it doesn't seem critical. As Damien stops moving, I'm able to see the weapon that inflicted my wound.

 _He's holding a hook_ , I think at first. Then I get a closer look and realize that his hand _is_ a hook. I don't have time to ponder what happened to his hand before he rushes at me again with another swipe. This time I don't react fast enough and the hook pierces my cheek. The worst part is that the hook remains in my cheek, so I can taste the blood and metal in my mouth. Damien yanks me forward roughly. I stumble forward, but not before the hook rips my mouth.

I yell in pain and finally get around to using my sickle. I slice it at him, but he dodges. He immediately swipes the bloody hook at me again, but this time I block it with the blade of my scythe. Damien quickly yanks his hook away and thrusts it at me. I easily dodge it and slice Damien's thigh.

He cries out and rushes at me again. He swipes his hook at me. This time I don't have time to block it. Instead, I slice his arm at the elbow. The scythe is so sharp, only a little bit of force is required for it to go all the way through. Damien yells in shock as his severed forearm and hook hit the ground. He lets out a curse as I jump at him. He rolls away, but the pain of his arm isn't helping. I slice at him again and this time, the blade meets his chest.

Damien yells in anguish I stab him again. He pointlessly uses his remaining arm to try to crawl away, but it's too late.

"No!" he shouts, just before coughing up a string of blood. I avert my eyes as I continue stabbing. Not too much longer after, I hear him groan and go still.

BOOM!

I relax my grip on my scythe and back away. I want to get out of here. I don't want to stare at the remains of my kill much longer.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Alexandros Divone**

* * *

I look around the garden at the extremely dull scenery. I hear a bird begin to sing a high-pitched song, and I'm honestly tempted to use my gun to shoot that bird out of the sky. I can't stand the shrill, piercing noises of a songbird. I've always hated birds. Not only are they super annoying and give me headaches, but I have a complicated past with birds. They remind me of my father. I don't want to get into the grisly specifics right now, so let's just say that I hate them.

At least I have solitude. Silvia is sick today and the team didn't find it necessary to shift around the positions so I have a partner. I enjoy not having my ear talked off by Silvia every hour, but I don't have the opportunity to leave. Normally with Silvia, I can request a short break for lunch or whatnot. Silvia is more than happy to help me out, despite my obvious coldness to her. Now that I'm by myself, I'm not able to leave for… a little appointment.

Whatever. It's not time-sensitive or crucial. I'm sure he'll understand.

The bird resumes its tweeting, which is the last straw. I swiftly pull out my gun and with one bullet, shoot the bird out of the air. The tweeting instantly ceases. I'm pleased to see that I still have an excellent aim - I've been worried that the little gun use would have impacted my abilities. But, fortunately, that is not the case.

I'm not too proud to admit that I'm easily the best shooter in our team. The only reason I'm back here instead of out front with the team that _actually_ gets work done is that of my artificial leg. The lower half of my right one was blown apart during a small rebellion in District Five. I was a commander back then, and my talents were actually being put to use. But when I lost my leg, I was forced to remain in the hospital for the rest of the rebellion (which wasn't much longer).

When I was finally back on my feet (or, foot), President Chorley specifically requested me to be on his guard team. At first, I was honored and excited. Then, I realized I would be guarding the _garden_.

Recently I complained to Chorley. He only offered me a raise, which proved that he had no idea what my problem was. You see, I don't care about _money_. Sure, I took the raise, but I can get money in any job. I could easily get twice as much money teaching battle strategy at Panem University, which I've been offered to do many times. But I enjoy the thrill of the battle and using a gun. Meaning, I'm not very happy at this job.

"Did you shoot something?" I turn around swiftly to see Magnus Lynx standing confidently behind me.

"A bird," I say simply, through gritted teeth. I hate Magnus with all of my heart. He's the leader of the whole team and is incredibly smug and snobbish. He's very confident in his abilities and acts as though everyone's below him. I've seen his shooting - he couldn't hit water if he was standing on a boat. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"President Chorley asked to see you," Magnus says. I don't bother responding - I simply sling my gun over my shoulder and brush past him before entering the mansion. I can practically see Magnus's frown. "Aren't you going to thank me?" I can't help but laugh aloud as I pause in my tracks.

"Thank you for _what_?"

"Delivering the message," Magnus says, with more authority in his voice. I turn around and see him standing straight, staring at me. I'm amused at how young he looks. Of course, he is young - he only transferred as a Peacekeeper from District 4 a year ago, so he's still in his mid-twenties. But right now, he looks like a teen.

"You're such a child," I laugh. Magnus cocks an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You know nothing about battle strategy and you never will. You're an insolent child who thinks he can shoot anything just because he's been made Head Guard. You've never been in war and you never will be." Magnus looks shocked for a moment but quickly regains his composure. He clears his throat as he steps to me, still slightly flustered.

"I'll let you know that I studied battle strategy at Panem University for four years before becoming Peacekeeper -"

"So what?" I ask. "Knowledge will never replace experience. Just because you know the tactics doesn't mean you can implement them." With that, I turn and leave Magnus speechless.

I walk through the mansion fairly quickly before arriving at President Chorley's office. I tap sharply at the door before storming in.

Chorley spins around in his chair to face me. His curly golden hair bounces around his face as he leans forward. He has a giant smile on his face, but he always does, so I shouldn't read into that.

"Alex!" Chorley exclaims excitedly.

"You sent for me?" I ask stiffly, refusing to greet him back.

"Of course," Chorley says, oblivious to my dislike. "Have a seat, I'd like to discuss the attack with you." I follow his orders and take a seat in the chair across from his desk. "Ammy has led me to believe the possibility that the members of Die… Freude…" I wait for a moment, smirking as Chorley stumbles over the rebel group's name.

"Die Freunde der Unterdrücken?" I finally offer. Chorley nods.

"Yes. Anyway, Ammy thinks that the rebels may enter through the garden, knowing that there is very lax security in that area. We know they have one or two spies on the inside -"

"I'm not a spy," I quickly assure him. "In fact, if I find out who is a spy, I'll immediately get rid of them."

"Thank you, Alex, but I wasn't suggesting that you were a spy." Chorley pauses the conversation with one of his infamously annoying giggles. "The identity of the spy is irrelevant, but we're planning on assigning much more people to the garden. As for you, we decided you'd be more useful in a different location." I hold my breath. This will either be good or bad. I'll either get more action or less. "We've promoted you to my personal guard! Yay!" Chorley claps, but I simply raise an eyebrow.

"What does that entail?" I question.

"For now, it will be a lot of hanging out up here in my office. You'll obviously spend a lot of time around I and Ammy -"

"'Me and Ammy'!" someone interrupts.

"Right, 'me and Ammy'. Anyway, most of it will be uneventful. But you can help I and Ammy - sorry, _me_ and Ammy - with battle strategy plans and stuff! What do you say?"

"Who's this 'Ammy'?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh!" Chorley exclaims, slapping his forehead. "I forgot that I haven't introduced you two yet. Ammy's my new secretary. She's really smart, so she helps me with all of my problems." Chorley points somewhere behind me. I turn around and see a young woman emerge from a desk piled with paperwork. I'm surprised I didn't notice her before. I'm usually really observant.

This 'Ammy' carefully squirms out from behind the desk, careful not to knock anything over. She finally reaches me and holds out her hand.

"I'm Ammeline Former. Felix calls me Ammy, but you can call me Ammeline." I shake her hand and nod.

"Alright, I'll call you Ammeline. I'm Former Commander Alexandros Divine, but you can call me either Alex, Alexandros, or Commander."

"I'll stick with Alex," Ammeline says with a chuckle. I nod, still completely serious.

"So, will you be my personal guard?" Chorley asks hopefully.

"I suppose."

* * *

 **District 12**

 **Kana Ashwood**

* * *

"The last staircase!" I exclaim in relief.

"Are you sure it's the last?" Markus asks skeptically, but I immediately prove myself when we walk up it and find ourselves in the highest tower with a thick leafy trunk growing out of the ground. I'm tempted to reply snarkily to him, but decide not to. After all, we're both in good spirits after finally finding the beanstalk after a day of searching.

"Do we just climb it?" The room is quite small, and the beanstalk takes up a lot of space. I run my hand along the trunk of the stalk. It doesn't seem too hard to climb; it has plenty of ridges and leaves to grab onto. However, I glance out the window and make the mistake of looking down. We're shockingly high and I feel butterflies in my stomach even though I'm only poking my head out. "It's really high," I notice in a small voice.

"We still have to climb the beanstalk," Markus reminds me. "Besides, the Gamemakers have ordered 12 tributes to climb it, it can't be too difficult. Anyway, do you want to go first, or shall I?"

"I'll go first," I decide. I take a deep breath before shakily stepping up onto the windowsill. I support myself using the beanstalk. I tightly grip onto a handful of leaves as I stand up. My knees feel shaky. I force myself not to look down as I begin climbing up. I can insert my feet into tangles of roots, which helps a bit.

"Am I ready to go?" Markus asks below me, still inside the castle.

"Yep," I respond in a shaky voice. I glance up and am surprised to see someone else climbing, not too far above me. I'm so astonished, I forget to be scared for a moment. "Hey, Markus? There's someone not too far above us."

"What?" Markus demands. He forgets any kind of cautiousness and speeds his ascent greatly. He quickly passes me as he moves up to the boy, who I've determined to be the boy from District Five, the one that's super cute and has a ton of sponsors.

"What are you doing?" I ask Markus.

"I need to knock him off."

"What?" I shout in disbelief.

"If he gets to the top before us, he won't hesitate to use his advantage to kill us. I need to get to him first." Markus continues scaling, pausing for a minute to remove his sword from his sheath. I suppose Markus's logic makes sense, although it seems a bit extreme. I guess it's kill or be killed in the Hunger Games, though.

I watch as Markus reaches the feet of the District Five boy, who has finally realized that he's being followed. He has no time to react before Markus slams his sword into his calves. The boy cries out and almost lets go of the leaves. Markus doesn't hesitate before jamming his sword into the boy's legs again. However, the boy has a sword of his own, which he manages to remove whilst Markus slices his legs.

"Watch out!" I shout at Markus. He notices just in time. He moves aside, and the boy's sword implants itself in Markus's shoulder, instead of his skull. Markus still cries out in pain. He slices his sword up at the boy, but he deflects it. Markus is disarmed, and his sword comes hurtling down. It barely misses me.

Markus is weaponless now. The boy raises his sword to deliver the final blow, but as the blade comes down, Markus grabs his wrist. Markus hurls the boy away from the beanstalk. He tries to hold on, but the unexpected throw is too strong. He makes one last attempt by grabbing Markus's wrist, but all he succeeds in doing is ripping Markus's jacket's sleeve off.

The boy screams loudly as he falls a great distance. I refuse to watch him fall and keep my eyes up at Markus. A moment later, I hear a cannon fire.

"Let's keep going," Markus says simply, and resumes scaling the beanstalk. I'm not sure what I expected him to say, but I guess I assumed he would make more of a recognition of the fact that he just killed someone. The fact that he passed by it as if he merely blew his nose is unsettling to me.

But I guess this _is_ the Hunger Games. And in the Hunger Games, killing someone is as necessary as taking out the garbage.

I continue climbing just as I hear the anthem begin. I spare just enough glances and pauses to see that the two cannons today belonged to Damien, and of course, the District Five boy Markus just killed, whose name is apparently Kayden.

I'm surprised Damien died. He was really strong. Part of me wonders whether Malakai has caught up to him. If he did, Malakai is a huge threat. Despite receiving the same score in training, I had always expected Damien to win in a fight. We should watch out for Malakai.

After another ten minutes of what seemed like endlessly terrifying beanstalk-climbing, we reach the top. The beanstalk ends when we reach the clouds, which aren't made of mist like they're supposed to be. They're made of some spongey material which reminds me of my mattress at home. Markus helps me to my feet as we look around us.

"Wow," is all I can say.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. This is technically on time, but I had a whole week of doing nothing so I don't really have an excuse for procrastinating :)**

 **I've also started a new poll. Make sure you vote in that and inform me that you did. I'd prefer if you PM me when you tell me, just cause it's easier to keep track.**

 **I've also been a bit behind on sponsor points, but I plan on updating them soon.**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (stabbed by Taurus Hart) - Damien was never particularly liked, but he wasn't hated. He was talented, but not the most talented. As such, I felt like the best time for him to go would be the middle. I always liked Damien - he was easy to write for and I felt like he added a nice touch to the Career alliance. RIP.**

 **12th: Kayden Vercetti (thrown from a large height by Markus Blacksworth) - Kayden was originially going to make it very far. There were times when I considered 1st and 2nd, but when I finally sat down to plot things out he got 3rd. Then, people started liking him way less until he received about one vote in the poll. But the most important reason for killing him off here: his submitter hasn't reviewed** _ **once**_ **. The rest of the remaining tributes have their submitters consistently reviewing, so I didn't think it was fair to keep him along any longer. I kept pushing back his death date from 3rd, to 5th, to 9th, until I spontaneously decided to kill him this chapter. He was a good guy with potential, but unfortunately, when you don't review I assume you aren't reading (unless you PM me and alert me otherwise) and I'll have no choice but kill off your tribute. RIP.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)  
12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **Flora  
Aurum/Ash  
Necessity/Mika/Brynn/Jimmy  
Markus/Kana**

 **SOLO:**

 **Malakai  
Taurus**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Flora - 1  
Aurum - 1  
Necessity - 0  
Malakai - 0  
Mika - 0  
Ash - 1  
Markus - 2  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy the Jester - 0  
Taurus - 1  
Kana - 0**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Who does Damien consider aligning with?**

 **2\. What pulls Flora into the lake?**

 **3\. What does Markus think is the creepiest part of the painting?**

 **4\. What does Taurus run into before hearing Damien?**

 **5\. Who delivers the message to Alexandros, and what is their title?**

 **6\. Why does Markus decide to knock Kayden off the beanstalk?**

 **7\. Who do you think is going to die next?**

 **8\. Who would you like to die next?**

* * *

 **I feel like my constant pleading for reviews is getting annoying (it probably got annoying the second time I did it :D) so I'm not going to do it this chapter. Be warned, though: if you don't review, I will kill your tribute.**

 **\- Lilah**


	38. Day 8: The Dream

**I want to apologize in advance for what you are about to read.**

 **Brynn's chapter is extremely cringy. Read it with caution - it may permanently scar you. I winced the** _ **entire**_ **time while writing it. Please don't judge me too much while reading it.**

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

I wake up to not the most pleasant sight: lava crawling toward me. I immediately hop up, terrified. Being from District Four, I'm much more comfortable with water than fire. Of course, I'm sure every tribute gets anxious when they see a wave of lava rushing toward them. I stumble back, nearly tripping over a root as the pool of lava approaches. I manage to regain my wits and scoop up my supplies and quickly secure them before running from the lava.

I curse at myself in frustration. I had completely forgotten about Leandros's warning about the arena being burned on Day 8, which happens to be today. I was too focused on avenging Kata and eliminating Damien that I forgot to worry about finding one of those beanstalks and making it to the higher arena.

And I wasn't even successful in my plans - Damien was killed, but not by me, which means I didn't properly serve Kata's memory by avenging her death. After she died, that was the one thing I could do - kill her killer. And that didn't even happen, and now I may die.

The lava is approaching faster than I anticipated, and despite me running my fastest, it's right on my heels. If I don't find a beanstalk fast, it will catch me or I'll get cornered. If that happens, I'm doomed. I leap over another log and dodge a tree as I fly past. I'm pretty deep inside the forest, but I'm hoping the Gamemakers were gracious enough to add a beanstalk somewhat close to this area. Leandros informed us that they were scattered among the arena, which hopefully means there are one or two in the forest portion.

I immediately find myself scanning the sky for any sign of a beanstalk, but the trees tower too high and block any view I would have. My only chance to see would be to scale a tree, and if I did that, the lava would pool around the trunk and I'd be stuck. I figure that the best luck I'd have would be to run in the opposite direction of the lava and hope I come across a beanstalk.

I reach into my pocket and my fingers clasp around Kata's token as I run. It's her brother's puka shell necklace. I found it hidden in her pocket as I was saying goodbye to her. My heart wrenches as I think about how she must have done the same as I am now, holding it for good luck. I can almost feel the imprint of her hand, even though I know it must be my imagination. I wonder how Zabi, her brother, feels now. I'm sure he's heartbroken. As am I -

I yelp as I feel the heat of the lava as it singes my sneaker's soles. I pick up the pace, leaving the lava behind. I'm grateful that the lava barely touched the actual shoe. That was really close to a disaster.

I whisper a thank-you again to whoever sent us the medicine after we were attacked by the mutts. It was very effective, and my leg has since completely healed. If it wasn't, I'd have been burned alive almost immediately. I don't even feel the throb I did yesterday, although my legs are beginning to get very sore from all of the running and exertion.

I risk a look behind me, expecting to see the lava a few yards behind me. To my alarm, I realize that the lava is only a foot or two away. I try to push myself to go faster, but I'm going my maximum speed. I feel the strain beginning to weigh on me and I know that I can't continue running this fast much longer. My legs are either going to give out or I'll pull a muscle. Why didn't I try to find a beanstalk yesterday?!

I curse myself internally for the umpteenth time.

I speed up as I enter a clearing. I'm a little surprised that I've come across something for the first time in the last few days, but I manage to race away from the lava. The clearing is empty except for a giant tree in the center and the ground is littered with tiny creatures and a stain of blood, marking the death or injury of another tribute. I have no time to ponder the owner, though, because the lava is sparing me no expenses.

I quickly glance up, and it's a good thing I do; sprouting out of the top of the tree is a beanstalk I gasp and almost skid to a halt (although I remember not to, as the lava is still approaching). I race toward the center and yank myself up just as lava rushes underneath me. I breathe out a sigh of relief and begin scaling the tree.

The tree, fortunately, has a lot of branches which makes it quite easy to climb. I only spent about fifteen minutes on the climbing stations during training and I have zero experience climbing in District 4. If these branches were any sparser, I'd be screwed.

I notice that the lava is rising below me, but not at an alarming level, so I allow myself to slow my climb. I carefully choose which branch to grab onto before pulling myself up. Despite the thickness of the branches, I'm worried they'll break. I'm quite heavy.

I'm almost to the beanstalk when the tree begins shaking. At first, I'm confused; could it be an earthquake? Then, I look down and see that the lava has burned away most of the trunk. I can't help but let out a girlish scream as the tree begins swaying uncontrollably. Leaving cautious to the wind, I move as fast as I can, not worry about branches breaking. Right now, that's a tiny problem.

I reach out for one of the beanstalk leave just as the tree falls. My stomach lurches and I grab desperately at whatever I can as my support goes tumbling into the lava. My fingers just barely latch around one of the beanstalk's leaves. I quickly grab onto whatever I can with my other hand and wrap my feet around the trunk.

I would breathe a sigh of relief, except I'm still high and in danger of falling. I make the giant mistake of glancing down. Not only am I very high, but I'm above a pool of lava which laps at the base of the beanstalk. On the bright side, the beanstalk doesn't appear to be burning. I'm hoping that my predictions are correct and it's made out of fireproof material. I'm assuming it's not actually a beanstalk.

When the light-headed feeling has gone away, I resume my climbing. I shakily move up the beanstalk, using my strong grip to hold onto leaves and vines alike. I don't look down again, not wanting to wait out the dizziness again. I look up and am thankful to see that I've almost reached the clouds.

I receive a scare when my sweaty hand slips off a leaf. I almost topple off, but my other hand is held around a vine _extremely_ tightly. Despite being so close to the top, I'm hesitant to resume climbing again. My hands continue to sweat, and at first, I think of the absurd possibility to wait until they _stop_ sweating. Of course, I realize that my hands will sweat as long as I'm nervous and I'm nervous as long as I'm not on solid ground.

I finally manage to pull myself up again. I repeat the action a few times until I'm almost at the top. My head breaks through a layer of spongey material that I had assumed was just cloud and I'm at the top. I pull myself up using my arms and immediately rest on my back. I breathe in and out heavily, still scarred from my experience.

 _At least I'm safe_ , I think.

For now.

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

"Wow," Brynn breathes as we look over the new arena. I, too, agree that the landscape is incredible, but the climb left me out of breath and I'm still struggling to catch it. I flop on the soft 'cloud' and look around.

The landscape resembles that of the Capitol, with a few obvious differences. There are tall, towering white buildings like those synonymous with the Capitol. But there are none of the bustling streets and pedestrians, nor does there seem to be any sign of activity. The surroundings also lack bright colors. I can see a few splashes of color every building or so, but nothing like the eye-watering neon of the Capitol.

There's no nature in sight - which is unfortunate for tributes like Ash and Brynn, who had a slight edge due to their plant expertise. I never excelled in nature, but I find the change unfavorable since this is the type of environment Careers shine in. Another problem with the lack of nature is that I have no clue where we'll get our food. I'm assuming (and hoping) that the interiors of the buildings have some sort of food, but there have been similar arenas where the inside of buildings are completely unfurnished.

I lean over the edge of the cloud, down to the arena and see the whole thing almost completely submerged in bubbling lava. I can't get a good view, but it looks like almost everything is covered.

I look back at my allies, who are still catching their breath.

"I forgot my socks in down there," Jimmy pants. I glance down to his feet and see that his socks are indeed missing. We had been camped in the forest around a beanstalk. We hadn't been brave enough to face the climb last night, but when morning arrived we realized we had no choice. We left in such a hurry that we weren't able to collect all of our supplies.

Jimmy (who had stepped in a puddle the day before) had set his socks and shoes aside to dry throughout the night. In the morning, he only had time to shove on his sneakers before the lava came too close.

"Well you're not getting them back," Necessity informs him. "The entire arena is submerged - even the castle, from what I can see?"

"The castle is gone?" Brynn asks in shock.

"Yep," Necessity says. "Even Mika's _Prince Robert_."

"Hey!" I demand as everyone laughs. "Brynn was the one chumming with 'Little Billy'."

"I'm just glad Queen Elinor's gone," Brynn sighs. "She gave me the creeps."

"She wasn't too bad," I say, remembering fondly the 'game' I was forced to participate in on Day 2. "She really liked me. She even promised me -" I stop myself from continuing in time. I haven't yet told my allies about the 'army' I promised. I want to keep that a secret, something I can use later in the Game. The only other person who was of my advantage was Gracelyn, and she's now deceased.

Then a thought crosses my mind - _What if the advantage is no longer viable?_ I consider it. The castle is gone, along with it, Queen Elinor and the supposed army. It makes sense that the promise would have dissolved with Queen Elinor, but I'm seriously hoping not. That was one of my only tricks up my sleeve, and I was relying on it heavily for my victory.

"Mika? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I snap back to reality, a smirking Necessity next to me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"We're almost at the final 8," I announce.

"Well, three more people need to die in order for that to happen," Brynn reminds me.

"And that comment seemed super random," Jimmy says.

"I was thinking about how there'll probably be a feast soon," I explain. "We should be prepared when it arrives. Since the Cornucopia is gone, the feast will probably take place in the most obvious landmark - I'm assuming somewhere in the center of the city. We should head there."

"That's a good idea," Necessity praises.

"Yeah, let's do that," Brynn agrees.

"Does anyone have any extra socks?" asks Jimmy.

* * *

 **District 7**

 **Ash Owens**

* * *

I gaze out across the new landscape, admiring the towering, white buildings and misty ground. The sun is really bright and it's super hot up here - I guess we're way closer to the sun above the clouds than we were in the old arena. I prop my head against the building and begin to rest my eyes. We didn't get any sleep last night, and I'm exhausted.

Aurum and I spent all of last night exploring the new arena. We knew that we were one of the first people to find it, and Aurum suggested we take advantage of that fact by using our time getting acquainted with it. I reluctantly agreed, and now we finally get a chance to rest.

We're camped out at the top balcony of the highest building we could find - I know we're kind of in an obvious location, but Aurum's logic was that nobody would be able to shoot us from down there, and nobody would be dumb enough to enter a building with two of the biggest threats at the top. I guess it makes sense, although it hasn't succeeded in calming me.

I find that the bright light isn't letting me sleep, so I open my eyes and glance at Aurum, who seems to be in deep sleep. I sigh and begin rummaging through our limited supplies for something that could help me. Most of the stuff we scavenged from the lake was useless, but we were able to keep the bandages. Neither of us has really been injured yet, so we haven't exactly had a use for them. Now I do.

I wrap a bandage around my eyes and find that it immediately darks things. More relaxed and no longer facing the sun, I close my eyes and shift to a more comfortable position. I feel myself beginning to fall asleep. I take a deep breath, and I'm asleep…

* * *

 _I'm eight again. I'm in my house in District Seven. I look around and to the right of me in Willow, looking terrified. She's only eleven, but her wise eyes make her appear older. She whips her head around frantically and throws open the front door of our house._

" _What's going on?" I ask in a scared, childish voice. Willow doesn't respond, just runs outside and into the street. I follow after her, as fast as my short legs can carry me, and stumble out into the street. A crowd of our neighbors has gathered, grouping around something. I follow Willow as she shoves through the citizens. People part way for me, staring at me with pity._

 _I feel a sinking feeling of dread in my stomach. I remember this - I tried to block it out, but I know what's happening. Willow reaches the center and gasps at what she sees. I reach her and try to look around her at the show. Willow notices me and turns around. She grabs me by the shoulders and forces me in place, not allowing me to see the spectacle._

" _Ash, you should have stayed home -" she insists, but I refuse. I want to know what's going on. I deserve to know - everyone else knows, why shouldn't I? I push myself past her, and she stumbles aside. I make my way into the center and manage to see what's going on._

 _A bunch of Peacekeepers stand behind a bunch of kneeling people that I recognize - a lot of them are Mommy and Daddy's friends or our neighbors. They all are blindfolded, but I can recognize them. Two of them, the ones in the center, are undeniably Mommy and Daddy. I gasp in shock when I notice the gunpoints digging into their heads._

 _Willow grabs the crook of my elbow and yanks me backward._

" _Ash, you need to go -"_

" _No!" I refuse, planting my feet firmly into the ground. Willow's hand drops as someone comes up behind us. I turn around and see Grandpa Dominic - he has a grim look on his face as he stares at Willow and me with sadness._

" _Let's go," Grandpa says and takes hold of me and Willow's hands. He begins to pull us away, but I try to pull back._

" _Come on, Ash," Willow says, with tears streaming down her face. Grandpa pulls harder and manages to remove me from the front of the group._

" _This group of citizens has been arrested for plotting rebellion against the Capitol, attempted kidnap of a Peacekeeper, and murder of several Peacekeepers. Their sentence - death. First, the leaders of this group of criminals - Sawyer and Lina Owens," I hear a gruff voice announce. At the mention of my parents, my ears perk up._

" _No!" I shout aloud, my voice breaking. "Mommy!" Mommy's head perks up when she hears me shout. A second later, I hear the blast of the gun and Mommy crumples to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. Willow begins to sob uncontrollably and Grandpa pauses his pulling as he looks in shock at where his only daughter lay, dead._

 _When I was eight, I stayed where I was. I finally understood the situation and shielding my face as the remaining seven shots fired, including the one that killed my father and orphaned my sister and me. But here, I won't stand still as a group of monsters kill my father._

 _I break free of Grandpa and race through the crowd, back into the center of the chaos._

" _Sawyer Owens, the co-leader of these miscreants, who is charged with plotting rebellion against the Capitol and murdering two innocent Peacekeepers; Achilles Andres and Ulysses -" the Head Peacekeeper stops announcing when he sees me running at him. He removes his gun from his shoulder and aims it at me confidently, but I leap at him before he can fire._

 _I knock him to the ground with my puny eight-year-old body and begin punching his face repeatedly. He grasps for his gun, which has skidded out of reach. When he realizes he can't get it, he shoves me off of him and stands up. I look up, directly into the barrel of a Peacekeeper's gun. I hear a click and he pulls the trigger…_

* * *

A door slams, startling me awake.

"Wuh-what?" I sputter, thrashing awake. My heart pounding, I tear the bandages off my eyes and look up to see the boy from Eleven staring at me in shock. We look at each other in surprise for a moment, before a regain my sense. "Aurum!" I manage to shout, alerting her awake. The boy from Eleven lunges at me, swinging his sickle toward me. I roll aside and the sickle's blade only hits the marble floor of the balcony and ricochets right off.

I stumble toward my staff and quickly pick it up before dodging another sickle attack. I slam the butt of my sickle at the boy's bandaged face and it makes contact with a sickening thud. The boy flounders back, cupping his injured nose which is undoubtedly broken.

"Aurum!" I shout again, in desperation, and spare a glance at her. She looks up at me with wide eyes. She doing something in the corner that I can't see - why isn't she just helping me fight this boy?

I duck as the boy swings at me again and slide past him and onto the other side of the balcony. The boy looks at me but then notices Aurum kneeling in the corner, apparently defenseless. I rush at him as he raises his sickle, preparing to plunge it into Aurum's skull.

"No!" I shout. Upon impulse, I jump in front of her, shielding her from harm. I feel a sharp pain as the sickle hits my stomach, puncturing multiple organs. I fall to the ground much like my mother did when she died, and gingerly hold a hand to my stomach. I watch with increasingly blurry vision as Aurum turns around and sends a throwing knife at the boy from Eleven. He tries to dodge and charges at her.

It only skims his arms, so I figure that we're both screwed, but then the boy begins to do a jerky dance. I glance at Aurum's feet and notice an empty vial rolling around. That's what she was doing - she must have dipped her knife blade into one of the poison vials. I look back at the boy, who's now thrashing on the ground in pain. His face turns purple and he goes still.

A cannon fires a moment later.

Aurum rushes over to me, looking in shock at my stomach, where a stain of blood as blossomed in my ripped shirt.

"Ash…" she murmurs, her voice breaking as she looks at my wound.

"Is it bad?" I ask, laughing slightly because that's the only thing I can do besides cry. Aurum doesn't respond. She kneels next to me and brings my head into her lap - it's cliche and done in so many Hunger Games, but I appreciate and enjoy the comfort.

"Why did you do that?" Aurum asks, trying to hide the heartbreak and failing miserably. "Why would you save me?"

"I don't know," I say at first, then think about it. "I guess I've lost so many people in my life - I didn't want to lose you, too. And now I get to see my parents again. And my grandfather. And everyone else who I've loved that's died. And one day, I'll see you again too - but make sure it's not too soon. You're going to win, and when you do, you're going to live a long, long, life."

Neither of us tries to convince the other that I'm going to be fine - we both know my death is inevitable. I'm feeling my heartbeat begin to slow and it's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

"It hurts so bad," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"It will be over soon," Aurum reassures me. I nod, but even that sends bolts of pain shooting through my body. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, staring up at Aurum's face. I'm shocked to see tears in her eyes - I've never seen her cry, or show any other form of strong emotion. Sure, she's been upset, but never to the point of tears.

A single teardrop drips from her cheek onto my chest and I gaze up into her eyes as my breathing slows.

"I'm coming, Mommy," I whisper, sounding almost exactly like my eight-year-old self.

Everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Here we are: I warned you about this chapter. It's uncomfortable, cringy, and probably mentally scarring. Please don't stop reading this story after you read it. I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Brynn Rye**

* * *

BOOM!

A cannon fires, making Jimmy and I jump. Jimmy shrieks like a six-year-old girl.

"Who do you think that was?" I ask cautiously, stifling a laugh at his reaction to the cannon.

"Probably my dignity." Jimmy cracks a smile.

It's just the two of us, currently - Mika and Necessity went searching for food about half an hour ago. We learned pretty quickly that most of the buildings are completely empty, which means searching for food is taking much longer than we had hoped. All of our supplies are on the top floor of a random building we found. This building, unfortunately, has no supplies - at least, from what we have explored.

Currently, Jimmy and I are chilling on the balcony, gazing at the rest of the buildings.

"This place is massive," Jimmy remarks. "How would anybody find anyone else in this place?"

"I don't know," I agree. "I guess we should expect a long Hunger Games."

"Well, I'm fine with that if it means I can live for longer," Jimmy says. I sigh and don't respond for a moment.

"Sometimes I envy the kids who died in the Bloodbath," I finally say. Jimmy spins to stare at me in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he demands, almost looking insulted.

"It's not like I want to die," I assure him. "But if I _am_ to die in this arena, I think it's best to die in the first minutes. Not suffer for ten days and _then_ die. What would be good about delaying my death for a few days, only to encounter more tragedy and pain?"

"Well, not _just_ tragedy and pain," Jimmy cautiously says after a moment. I glance at him.

"What's good about being in this arena?" I question.

"I met you," Jimmy says, and gives me a shy half-smile. I feel my heart begin to speed up, but I keep a straight face.

"We already knew each other," I say stiffly.

"Well, not really… I mean, I _knew_ you, but I didn't know anything about you. Like, I didn't know about your family or your hobbies. Or… I, um…"

"What?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I wasn't in love with you back then."

We're both silent for a moment as it sinks in.

"...and you are, now?" I finally ask. Jimmy gives me a sheepish smile. There's an awkward moment when I don't know what to say back to him. I ponder his reveal and stare out across the arena. The sun has already begun to set, sending a golden glow across the pale buildings and cloudy floor. Why does something so beautiful have to be fake?

"You have to say something," Jimmy insists, finally, after a long and uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Jimmy…" I begin, unsure of what exactly to say.

"You don't have to like me back," he assures me. "I just want to know… how you feel."

"I like you, but…" I say, pausing, thinking over my words carefully.

"...but just as a friend?" Jimmy guesses. I look into his brown eyes which stare at me nervously.

"But," I repeat, "it doesn't matter in the Hunger Games. One of us will die, and I don't want to… I don't know… act on anything when we only have a day or two before we die."

"Do you return my feelings, though?" Jimmy asks. I hesitantly nod. "Then why should it matter if we only have a few days remaining? If we l-love each other, th-then why should it matter if we have two days or fifty years?"

"'Love each other'?" I repeat.

"I love you." Jimmy gulps.

"Me too." Jimmy leans forward, his mouth puckered. I stifle a laugh. "You haven't ever kissed anyone, have you?" I ask. Jimmy smirks.

"Have you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Then this can be awkward for both of us."

We kiss. It's uncomfortable and awkward, but since it's with Jimmy, it's alright. When I finally pull away, I somehow feel better. I guess I don't really mind that our time is limited now.

"So, um…" Jimmy rubs his neck uncomfortably.

"I think we should leave Necessity and Mika," I sigh. Jimmy's eyes widen in shock, but he nods agreeably.

"Okay, but why?"

"We're in the final nine, Jimmy - our alliance almost makes up half of the remaining players. We can't stay in it for much longer. Somebody's going to turn, soon."

"Do you mean us," Jimmy smirks.

"Well," I sigh. "We'll only take our share of supplies. So it's fair. We can leave them a note explaining why we left, and try to leave on good terms with them. So if we see them again, they won't try to kill us."

"Okay," Jimmy agrees, and sighs. "I liked being a part of the group, though. I felt like we were really powerful - like a power group or something. 'The Second Careers'. 'The Necessity, Mystical Mika, Amazing Brynn, and, of course, Jimmy the Jester!'"

"'Amazing Brynn'?" I ask, unimpressed.

"We can think of something better for you as we look for somewhere to stay for the night," Jimmy shrugs.

"We should get going," I say. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the building again.

* * *

 **I know, that was bad. I'm sorry. I hope you recover soon.**

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

* * *

Ash is gone.

I can't believe it.

I know my dad is probably watching me in disgust right now, cursing his daughter for becoming too attached to a measly boy from District Seven. He probably never expected me to align with anyone, much less cry over someone's death. I had always made it clear that I wasn't a fan of the killing, but even I didn't expect that I'd be here - crying.

I guess if I surprised myself, I must be shocking everyone else. It takes a lot to fool yourself. I fooled myself into thinking that I was somewhat emotionless after Mom died. I used to be a pretty normal toddler. I was only four when Mom died, but I've been told I was one of the classic little girl - all giggly and emotional. Of course, in District 2, we raise our children to be tough and to avoid that attitude, but it was deemed okay to cry at your mother's funeral. I didn't.

A lot of people assumed that I just didn't know what was going on, and pitied me. But I knew exactly what was going on - Mom was dead and she wasn't coming back. I guess I was sad, but it was more of a brain-sad rather than a heart-sad.

I'm heart-sad now. I know that for sure. My heart feels very fragile and like it's about to break. I have a lump in my throat and my eyes are puffy and swollen from crying so much.

I take a break from crying long enough to hear a beeping noise coming from outside. I manage to untuck from the fetal position and drag myself out onto the balcony. It's not the same balcony Ash… Taurus was killed on. I moved to a different building as soon as the Capitol took away his body.

I reach the balcony just as the sponsor gift lands in front of me. I wipe away my tears to better my vision and look down at the gift. After a moment, I open the box.

Inside the box is a pack of a dozen throwing knives. I look at it gratefully. Constantly chucking knives in life-threatening situations means I've been running low, so it's good I have some new ones.

I pick up my new supplies and crawl back into the building. I should probably get a move on… just after a bit more mourning.

* * *

 **District 3**

* * *

 **Necessity Talbot**

As Mika and I make our way up the last staircase of the building, I breathe a sigh of relief. Why couldn't the Gamemakers have installed elevators in these buildings? Mika and I have been climbing stairs all day, and I'm exhausted.

I'm also a bit nervous to face Brynn and Jimmy - we failed to find any food, proving our attempts to find food futile. I'm sure they'll be disappointed, even though we still have a bit of food remaining. We're trying to ration it out because, at this rate, we won't find any for a while. Hopefully, we'll manage to find some tomorrow.

I hear the Capitol anthem begin to play, and quickly rush over to the window next to me. I gaze out into the night sky and watch the Capitol symbol fill the sky. Mika comes up behind me and presses her face up to the glass to see better.

The Capitol logo fades and is replaced with the face of the boy from District Seven - Ash Owens. I glance at Mika and notice that she seems indifferent, as well. Neither of us really knew him, although it's sad he died regardless. While his face continues to shine in the sky, I do a quick deduction of who the other cannon could be. Markus, Jimmy or Brynn, Taurus or Kana.

I watch in anticipation as Ash's face fades away and is replaced with… Taurus. I feel my heart sink as I gaze at the face of my former ally.

"He had it coming," Mika remarks. "It's just karma for ditching us." I nod, even though I don't agree. Taurus was my first ally in these Games, and even though he left and shouted at me, I was still hoping that he could stay alive. If I didn't win, I had wanted him to. He had all of those siblings to get back to… and he was a great guy, even if he did get a bit paranoid. The Hunger Games changes people - it wasn't his fault.

I feel Mika pat me on the back.

"He was going to have to die anyway," she assures me, clearly sensing my pain. "It was inevitable. Let's go and see Brynn and Jimmy now, shall we?" I reluctantly follow her into the the last room. She opens the door and we step inside.

Besides the absence of our two allies, a large portion of the supplies are gone. My mouth drops open as I look around.

"Did they pull a Taurus on us?" Mika whispers in shock. I show my disapproval with a firm glare in her direction. I make my way over to the supplies and see a scrap of paper sitting on top of a blanket. I pick it up and read it carefully.

 _Necessity and Mika,_

 _Sorry for ditching you guys. It's almost the final eight and Jimmy and I decided that it was time we split up._

 _We took half of the supplies. It's as equal as we could make it, except we took our own weapons and sponsor gifts._

 _I hope you don't hate us. This was bound to happen at one point or another. Good luck for the rest of the Games._

 _Brynn_

"They left," I announce. Mika looks up at me.

"What?" I toss her the note and begin rummaging through the remaining supplies. It does seem that Brynn was telling the truth - she evenly divided the supplies to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, the supplies look really minimal right now. We only have two protein bars, the remaining apples from Mika's sponsor gift, a bottle of water, a blanket, a dagger, and three feet of rope. Not too much, especially for two people.

I sigh and throw myself down onto the blanket. I'm tired from walking, and I'm getting ready to settle in.

"Necessity…" Mika whispers. I glance up at her.

"What?"

"I think I should go." I feel my eyes involuntarily widen. "They were right - it is the final nine after all. I'd rather go solo at this point." I stay quiet for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Alright," I finally say. "But if we see each other again - can we call a truce?"

"Sure," Mika smiles. Then her smile fades. "Unless it's the finale - in that case, I think we should be allowed to do whatever we can to win."

"Deal," I agree. I stand up and shake her hand.

We don't exchange any more words as Mika collects her bag of apples, the dagger, and the rope. It seems like a fair trade, so I don't say anything. She doesn't look back or say goodbye as she exits the room with her supplies in her arms. The door slams behind her and for the first time in my eight days in the Hunger Games, I'm completely alone.

"Tributes!" I jump, completely unexpecting Leandros to pop in at this moment. "Congratulations on making it to the final nine! To celebrate this accomplishment, we will be holding a feast at exactly noon tomorrow in the very center of the city. You can tell by the giant sculpture of a familiar person… you'll know it when you see it.

"Most of you have figured out that food is very scarce in the arena. However, it's not impossible to find. Those with sharper minds may be able to find it, but just in case, you'll get the chance to gain a lot of supplies tomorrow. I won't get into the details of the event, we want it to be a surprise, after all! But make sure you're well-rested for the big day.

"Good luck." The intercom clicks off, leaving me with silence.

I look out one of the many windows at the city below. I guess I should follow Leandros's advice and get a good night's sleep. I do have a big day tomorrow, after all.

* * *

 **We've reached the Final 9! Congratulations to: Flora Harper (1), Aurum Corucent (2), Necessity Talbot (3), Malakai Mavericks (4), Mika Jordan (6), Markus Blacksworth (8), Brynn Rye (9), Jimmy Kurton (9), and Kana Ashwood (12)!**

 **Also, congratulations to Author-Hime, fandomsgeorg, Audmirable, The Girl With The Knives, Team Shadow, Manectric11, Smiley111, MonkeyPower435, and ThatOneFireEmblemFan for submitting tributes who made it this far. I listed that off the top of my head, so sorry if I misspelled your username.**

 **I was going to have more in Aurum's POV but I decided to save that for another chapter. It's a kind of a big reveal, and I figured it isn't best suited for here. You'll see what that's about soon ;)**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (poisoned by Aurum Corucent) - Poor Taurus :(. He was such a great guy and I made him super paranoid. He was awesome - sorry for killing him, Sierra. He would have made it farther, except then I would have felt like he** _ **had**_ **to win and he just didn't scream 'Victor' to me. He was pretty popular, so sorry to anyone who liked him!**

 **10th: Ash Owens (stabbed by Taurus Hart) - I kind of always expected Ash to get this placement. I knew I wanted him to die before Aurum, just cause I couldn't pass up the opportunity to give Aurum some humanity. A lot of people have pointed out that Ash and Aurum were receiving** _ **no**_ **drama, and that was probably because I wasn't sure what to do with them. I have big plans for Aurum, but I wasn't sure how to give them some excitement with ruining anything else I have planned. Ash was a cool guy, so thanks for the submitting, fandomsgeorg!**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)  
12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

 **Day 8:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (11)  
10th: Ash Owens (7)**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **Markus/Kana  
Brynn/Jimmy**

 **SOLO:**

 **Flora  
Aurum  
Necessity  
Malakai  
Mika**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Flora - 1  
Aurum - 2  
Necessity - 0  
Malakai - 0  
Mika - 0  
Markus - 2  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy the Jester - 0  
Kana - 0**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. What did Malakai take from Kata?**

 **2\. What did Jimmy forget in the previous arena?**

 **3\. Who is being executed in Ash's dream?**

 **4\. Let's not revisit this one.**

 **5\. How old was Aurum when her mom died?**

 **6\. When does the feast take place?**

 **7\. Who do you think the statue is of?**

 **8\. Who do you expect to win the 247th Hunger Games?**

 **9\. Who do you** _ **want**_ **to win the 247th Hunger Games (besides your tribute)?**

 **\- Lilah**


	39. Day 9: The Feast

**District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

I chose not to go to the feast. Feasts are basically a second bloodbath, and while I'm a bit short on supplies, I don't think it's worth it to go to the feast. I don't want to risk my life for a loaf of bread.

Besides, Leandros also said that food wasn't impossible to find in the arena. Apparently, it's easy to find for 'those with a sharper mind'. I like to think that I'm classified as one of the remaining tributes with a sharp mind, and I should be able to find it. So instead of going to the feast, I want to spend my time searching for food.

I get up from the corner where I'm curled up and swiftly stretch. My few supplies are in a neat pile directly next to me, just in case I needed to be near them during the night. I was a bit nervous sleeping alone, having grown used to having a guard, but I did spend the first part of my Game alone - I'll snap back into the habit quite easily.

I let out a yawn as I stand up and walk over to the balcony. I open the doors for some fresh air and breathe it in, glad to have the crisp air here to rejuvenate me. I wish I could have a shower to wake me up, but a miracle would be necessary for that to happen in the Hunger Games.

My eyes drift down to the street below and I can't help but utter a gasp when I see somebody walking directly below me. I take a step back, hopefully hiding from view. After a moment, I look back down at the person.

It's the boy from District 4 - If my memory is correct, one of the only remaining Careers from the Career pack, besides Flora, who barely classifies as a Career. He doesn't seem to notice me, but I'm not taking any chances. I slip back into the building and silently close the doors behind me, even though it would be nearly impossible to hear doors close from down there.

I look down at my pile of measly supplies. My dagger is hooked to my belt, leaving only the bundle of rope and a single apple on display. I sigh - I need to find food or water soon. I bend down and slip the apple into one of my pockets. I tie the rope around my waist and I am sadly finished packing up.

I'm just about to leave the room when I hear a beeping noise from outside. My ears perk up - I definitely recognize that sound. I rush to the balcony and peer out above me. Sure enough, a sponsor gift is coming floating down toward me. I quickly glance at the boy from Four, who's still in my line of view, but he hasn't noticed the gift or me.

I reach out my hands, beginning to get a bit impatient. I'm worried the boy from Four might turn around and spot me any moment now, and these gifts float so slowly.

The gift has almost reached my hand when the boy from Four looks behind him. Our eyes meet, and I stay still as if he wouldn't notice me if I didn't move. I almost laugh at the realization that I'm treating him as though he's a wild animal and not a human. The laughter quickly dies in my throat when he starts walking toward me. I don't know what to do - if I try to exit the building now, I'll leave the gift _and_ he'll be at the foot of the building when I reach the ground level. If I stay here, he'll reach me.

The sponsor gift hits my hand and I pull it toward me, noting it's sizable weight, but still focused on the approaching Career. He's almost below me when he pauses and looks around as if considering something. Finally, he yells something up at me (which I can't make out due to the distance) and walks away. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back into the building.

My best guess to why he chose not to come after me is that he didn't want to waste his time looking for the feast location - after all, it did seem like he was searching for something. I'm just glad he didn't kill me.

I kneel down on the floor and open the sponsor gift in front of me. I breathe in a sharp intake of breath when I see the goodies laid out in front of me. It's everything I could possibly need right now - a big jug of water, and a ginormous meal. I probably couldn't even get this much stuff if I went to the feast!

The smell is magical, and it takes everything in my willpower not to dive right in. There are nine tributes remaining, so who knows how much longer the Hunger Games will last? I need to savor this. I decide to save the meal itself and simply eat the last apple since it's just getting more bruised each day. It's really painful to pack away the meal, but I know that I'll be able to eat it eventually. I use the rope to hang the package around my back. It's really heavy, mostly because of the water, but I doubt I'll need to run anywhere. This will just be a day of searching.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

* * *

I approach the center of the city as if in a trance. I've been searching for it the entire day with little grasp on where the center of the city is supposed to be. I eventually climbed a building and looked out across the city. It wasn't the best view, but I managed to spot the tip of what looked like a head. I figured it was the statue, and have been headed in that direction ever since.

After a while of walking my mind has drifted into an unfamiliar state. My thoughts wander for a while, mostly thinking about my father or Ash until I snap back into reality and realize that I had no grasp on what had just happened. This doesn't often happen to me; my mind prefers to run, and I find it more useful to stay focused and alert 24/7.

Luckily, I drift back into focus just as I turn the corner of a building and see a giant, marble statue situated in the center of a fountain, which is so vast it seems more fitting to refer to it as a pond. I back up and conceal myself behind the corner of the building. With a lot of tributes headed this way, I don't want to be out in the open. From what I can remember, I'm pretty much the only remaining tributes with expertise in distance weapons, but I'm not taking any chances.

I'm disappointed that I don't recognize the statue. Leandros Winthrop informed us that we would recognize him, but that doesn't seem to be the case for me. The man has a lanky physique, but his shoulders seem broad nonetheless. He's wearing an overcoat and clothing that wouldn't seem to be popular in the Capitol unless it's some new fad I'm unaware of. It's not like I'm fashion-obsessed, anyway. He has a mane of curly hair and he's staring off into the distance. There's something about him that scares me, and I'm not easily frightened.

I hear an audible gasp and glance to see who would be so stupid to make a noise. I glance over, and it's the District Nine pair. The boy seems to be the one who gasped since the girl elbows him angrily. I slowly reach into my pocket and bring out a throwing knife. I aim it carefully at the District Nine boy's chest. I get ready to flick my wrist when the ground begins to shake.

I stumble slightly but quickly regain my footing. I look around, spotting two more tributes, Markus and the girl from Twelve, before looking back up at the statue. I notice with alarm that the statue has moved slightly. The statue yanks up one of his legs and his foot, which must have been built into the stone, breaks free, sending cracks through the ground and causing it to shake. The statue steps his foot down and pulls up the other one, shaking the ground even more violently.

When the statue is standing in place, the shaking ceases. The statue breaks into a grin and turns to look at all of us.

"I see you are all here," he says in a deep, scratchy voice. "Well, all of you that planned on coming. The feast will commence in only a few minutes. In the meantime, let me introduce myself. I am King Silas and the ruler of all of the kingdoms you have visited throughout this Game. Many of you have become acquainted with my wife, and a lucky few have met my offspring. I normally would not accept beings like you into my kingdom, but I enjoy Games and was told this would be a good one. Thus far, it has not been disappointing."

He's cut short when a second earthquake occurs. I'm forced latch onto the side of the building to keep from toppling over as the ground shakes violently. I look over at the fountain as a loud cracking sound echoes throughout the empty city. A moment later, a table piled with goodies bursts from the water, showering everyone with tiny droplets which somehow managed to find their way to us.

I look hungrily at the different items - there seems to be anything anyone would possibly need; food, water, extra clothing, medicine, weapons, and more. I'm running low on supplies, so this is probably the most excited I've been the whole Games. I want to acquire a fair share of supplies, but I can't be too weighed down when I attempt my escape. My strategy will be to run in quickly and try to grab a variety of items, especially the lightweight stuff.

Luckily, I can't think of a tribute who has experience with distance weapons, so I won't have to worry about being shot when I run in.

I look around. Nobody has dared to make the first move, possibly fearing I'll chuck an arrow at them the moment they do. They wouldn't be wrong. After another moment of no one moving, I sprint towards the center.

I feel everyone's eyes on me as I pump my arms, flying toward the middle. I have my eyes set on the medicine section, which I know is important. I feel strangely vulnerable at this moment; the silence is eerie. Nobody attempts to come after me, and I almost let my guard down before a crossbow bolt shoots across my vision, narrowly missing my face.

I twist in shock in the direction of the bolt. Standing poised in the open, holding a crossbow, is the girl from District Three.

I didn't know she could use a crossbow! And I didn't know she could operate one, either. I curse under my breath as she shoots another bolt at me, again missing me by only a few inches. I pick up my speed and go for the supplies. I need to get out of here, quick. Hopefully, someone will take District 3's off of me. It's bound to happen.

After I reach the table, not having been shot at in a while, I turn around to see what's up. The girl from District 3 has now become focused on shooting at Malakai, who has begun running in this direction. I slide my backpack off my back and unzip it. It's almost empty, which means it holds more room for new supplies.

I throw a handful of protein bars inside and then move over to the medicines (which I have had my eye on for a while). I knock dozens of jars into my bag, hoping they contain something useful. I stock up on throwing knives, which I have been running out of, and finally a water bottle and more food. When I don't have any more space, I look around to see the positions of people.

The District Nine pair has only just begun running toward me. The District Three girl is held up in a fight against Malakai. Honestly, I think I know how that's going to end. I switch my gaze to Markus and his ally, who are the only ones who appear to be close. I quickly tick off the remaining people in my head. That leaves Flora and Mika, although King Silas (who is watching the scene with amusement from above) mentioned that some people chose not to attend. That must be where they are.

Just as I'm about to leave, I hear a shrill battle cry and turn around to see Flora barreling at me with a dagger poised above her head, ready to kill. I automatically throw a punch at her. She tries to deflect it with her dagger, but barely slices my hand as I send my fist directly into her forehead. She stumbles back, looking dazed. I silently thank my father for forcing me to train with close-combat before sending another punch her way. This time, Flora ducks and quickly takes off. I don't see where she goes, but at least she's out of my vision.

I glance at Markus and his ally again, and they've nearly reached me. I quickly pull one of my remaining poison vials out of my pocket. It's the blue one - the one that will kill somebody 24 hours after being drunk. I splash it on one of the loaves of bread before throwing it to the ground.

With one final glance at Markus, who is only a few feet away, I take off.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

* * *

"Brynn, hurry up!" I shout, getting anxious.

"I'm trying!" she argues. "I'm not as fast as you, you know!" I sigh and nod. She's right - I'm pretty quick. Most people can't match my speed, and Brynn is faster than normal. I would hurry up without her, but I need to stay by her side to protect her… and embarrassingly enough, for her to protect me.

Aurum passes us, thankfully not sending a knife in our direction. She seems anxious to get out of here, and I envy her. She's pretty much safe now. She's got her pick of supplies, and she's gone without a single injury. Meanwhile, Brynn and I are about to rush into the heat of the battle. At least we don't have to worry about Aurum, anymore. She's the highest scoring tribute left, and her aim is impeccable.

Markus and Kana are currently stocking up on supplies in the center. Meanwhile, Necessity has managed to break free from her brawl with Malakai and is now rushing there, as well, with Malakai on her tracks. I hope Malakai doesn't manage to kill her; Necessity's a good girl.

I skid to a halt as I reach the center. Kana is only a few feet away and looks at me, alarmed. I quickly look for Brynn and am grateful to see that she is only a few yards behind. She quickly reaches me with her backpack ready to be filled. I quickly grab a jar of painkillers and some sort of cream which either heals rashes or burns. I toss them to Brynn, and she places them in her backpack.

I go down the table, picking up anything that we may need. I steer clear of the food section since that is occupied by Markus. I watch enviously as he stuffs his backpacks with multiple packs of meat, fruit, and bread. I hope Brynn and I will get a chance to grab some food since that's the thing we most desperately need. I quickly toss two plastic water bottles at Brynn, before noticing something that really catches my attention.

"Socks!" I exclaim. "Brynn, they have socks!" I hold up a pair of thick, bright-pink wool socks proudly, and smile for Brynn to see. She cracks a smile, but her eyes continue to dart around nervously. I toss her the pair of socks, and another, just in case I have another mishap where I lose my socks.

I'm about to grab a second jacket when something heavy slams into me and knocks me to the ground. I lay on the ground for a minute, trying to process the events. I finally look up at my attacker when a fist slams into my cheekbone, sending a sharp pain through my face.

"Brynn!" I shout before I get hit in the mouth. I taste blood in my mouth and I quickly spit it out, along with something hard with I'm pretty sure is a tooth. I get punched again in the jaw and the eye. When the attacker pauses, I finally get the chance to see who it is. I crack open my eyes and see Markus sitting on my chest, turned away.

"Kana, give me the spear!" Markus demands. I feel panic flood in my chest. A spear - he's going to kill me…

Before Kana can deliver on the order, Brynn kicks her in the shins. Kana trips and Markus is left weaponless. He growls in anger. I can tell he's debating between helping his ally or finishing off me. Unfortunately, he chooses the latter. He strikes my nose before his cold hands grasp around my neck. He tightens, and I feel my air behind cut off.

Both of my arms are pinned beneath him, but I manage to break one free. With spots in my vision, I hit Markus in the face. The angle is weird, but the punch is strong enough to slacken the grip around my throat. With a fresh gulp of air, I knock his hands away from my neck and push him away from me. I'm quick enough that Markus can't react, and manage to break free.

He doesn't have a weapon - I notice that immediately. He pops up, wiping blood off from his lip and getting in an attack position. I pull out my sword from its spot in the belt and rush at him.

I swing my sword at him, but he jumps away in time. I swing my sword at him a second time, but he dodges once again with expertise that may rival that of a Career. It's almost as if he's trained. I thrust the sword at him, and this time it knicks his hip. With a little more confidence, I leap at him and knock him to the ground. He grunts and falls back.

This time it's me standing over him. I get ready to swing my sword down at him when I hear Brynn screams. My blood goes cold and my eyes widen at the sound. I completely ignore Markus and rush over in the direction of Brynn and Kana.

Kana has managed to disarm Brynn. She has her spearpoint at Brynn's chest, and Brynn has absolutely nowhere to go. With one little push, Kana can end the life of the girl I love. She hesitates, looking a bit unsure of whether to kill Brynn or not. She bites her lip, internally debating whether to do it or not.

"Kill her, Kana!" I hear Markus sputter from behind me. I feel rage burn in my chest and charge at Kana. She looks so shocked at my outburst, she nearly drops her spear. Brynn stumbles away just in time as I swing my sword at Kana's neck.

She swings the shaft of her spear up and it deflects my sword's blade. My sword ricochets off, and Kana is left standing shocked and terrified. I swing my blade at her again, but she still blocks it. Kana gets more into the groove and begins fighting back. She jabs her spear at me, but I'm not great at dodging. I try to jump away, but the spear hits me in the thigh. I cry out and slash the sword at her. It hits her shoulder, which isn't a fatal kill but enough to distract Kana.

I feel another burst of pain as I take a step forward, and I look down at my thigh wound. It's bleeding pretty heavily. I remember Brynn telling me something about a major artery in the thigh, but I don't remember where it is. I can only hope Kana didn't strike it.

I jab at Kana again, and she barely dodges. She swings her spear at me, but I jump back just in time. I take a step forward, but Kana greets me with a spear to the stomach.

That's definitely not good.

I ignore the pain and slam my sword at Kana one last time. My sword decapitates her.

Kana's head falls to the ground along with her headless body. A big pool of blood forms around her immediately and I'm not surprised to hear a cannon fire. I feel a white-hot pain in my gut and my hand immediately presses against the wound. I grimace from the pain and nearly fall to the ground.

"Jimmy!" Brynn shouts and rushes over to me. I try to speak, but the pain fails me and the words die in my throat. I barely notice Markus roar and let out a string of curse words, most of them aimed at me. "We have to go," Brynn whispers and leads me away from the table. She quickly scoops up a few cracker sleeves and a loaf of bread, narrowly dodging a shield thrown my Markus.

She returns to me with enough food to keep us alive and she leads me away from the table as quickly as possible. Behind us, Markus is having a fit of rage, trashing almost all of the remaining supplies. I hear multiple bellows of rage which almost pierce my eardrums.

Brynn has an arm wrapped around me and is almost dragging me along.

"Come on, Jimmy!" she sobs, basically pulling me away. The pain is awful. I don't want to walk, I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Brynn," I whisper. "Please, make it… make it s-stop… make the pain stop…"

Brynn doesn't respond, only continues to pull me.

"I d-don't think I'm okay," I say carefully. "I-I… you need to win."

"You are okay," Brynn demands firmly.

"It's okay, Brynn… I'll see Jet again… j-just, stay alive.."

"You _won't_ see Jet again," Brynn demands, still pulling me along against my will. "At least, not for a very long time. You _are_ going to survive Jimmy. Just fight the pain and move your feet."

"I love you…" I whisper before everything goes dark and I fall to the ground.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

Markus continues to go crazy with rage as I approach. I have my daggers ready for attack. Markus abandoned me. I feel no remorse for Kana, and I don't care that he's upset about it. It was karma. Kana had it coming. I, of course, could have jumped in and helped her, but why should I have?

When Kata was dying, she didn't help her. She didn't even gift Kata with her presence (not that it means a lot, anyway). She and Markus ran away, leaving Kata to die. To die alone, for all they knew. They didn't stay for me, either. Who said I didn't need help surviving? They're just betrayers.

And I bet they were planning on betraying us the entirety of the Games. Probably before, as well. They've been plotting our downfall as the beginning, so should come as no surprise that karma finally bit them in the back.

They want to betray their allies? Look where it got them;

Kana has parted ways with her head and Markus is about to die at my hands. There was something Kata always used to quote: "If justice is denied, let the law of karma take the ride. Nothing in this world is done without a price." She also liked to say, "Karma's a bitch," but that doesn't seem as eloquent to me.

Markus is about to find that out.

I raise my double daggers and rush at Markus. He turns just as one of my daggers is about to hit his heart. Markus leaps back, crashing into the table. He successfully knocks down the rest of the supplies and manages to get his hands on a knife. He pops back up, sneering at me.

"I didn't think you had it in you to kill, Malakai," Markus says, laughing although his eyes are filled with menace. "Remember - you threw up after the Bloodbath? How ill are you going to get when you take a life?"

"I don't mind killing people who deserve it," I retort. "I had no problem killing Damien - he deserved what he got, and so I felt no guilt. I feel no sadness at Kana's death, and I won't feel bad about your death." That was a lie. Well, part of it was true. I don't feel bad about the deaths, but I didn't kill Damien. I hope Markus didn't, or else he'll know I'm fibbing.

Markus guffaws, but his previous gusto was lost. I smirking, knowing that he believes me.

"Yep, I felt no shame when I killed Damien. I don't regret doing it - I even dragged it out, to make it more painful for him. Remember the cannon? That was three hours after I incapacitated him." I hope I'm not overdoing it. I don't want to make myself seem completely crazy - my parents might be upset when I return home?

I chide myself - I shouldn't be concerned about what my parents think. After all, this arena is basically a full world away from District Four. Right now I need to be worried about winning and getting revenge on any betrayers. Markus wipes his face clean of emotion, even though I already noticed the fear in it.

"Are you ready to die?" Markus questions. I smirk and lunge at him, thrusting a dagger at his hip. Markus elegantly steps back, the point of the blade almost touching his stomach. He doesn't seem fazed though, as if he specifically made it a close call. I step back as Markus swings his knife at me, and it only hits the air in front of me. I swing both of my daggers at him this time, but he leaps away from one and uses his knife to block the other.

"I've been meaning to ask this -" I say as I dodge another blow. "How are you so… competent?" My dagger blade almost nicks his ear. "Have you been doing some illegal training in District Eight?" Markus scoffs, and my dagger skims the top of his hair.

"You're one to talk about illegal training." I narrowly avoid his knife slicing my nose off.

"We have permission to train," I sneer. I swing one of my daggers at Markus, but he blocks it with his knife. The blades grind together as I swing my second dagger at him. Markus notices and jumps away before either dagger can make contact.

"Who said you ever had _permission_?" Markus inquires. "Training in Career Districts is just as illegal as in the outer Districts. Only -" Markus dodges a swing, "it -" Markus dodges another swing, "isn't," he knocks my dagger away with his knife, "enforced." On the last word, he slams his knife at me. I barely dodge it.

"Well, how do you get away with training?" his knife almost hits my stomach. "If it's enforced?" Markus smirks.

"You could say I have my own… secret training academy of sorts."

I leap at him. Both of my daggers are pointed in his direction, and he barely has time to dive out of the way. But he does, and both of my daggers make contact in the person who was standing behind him.

Flora.

She looks at me with wide eyes. A backpack filled with supplies drops from her hands and she crumples to the ground. One of my daggers is embedded in her shoulder, and the other is in her stomach. She hits the stone floor without a word. I almost don't hear the whistle of the wind as Markus's blade comes flying toward me, but I do, and duck at the last second. The knife flies over my head and lands somewhere out of my view.

I turn around and punch Markus a defenseless Markus in the face, so hard that he falls to the ground, unconscious. No longer worried about getting revenge on Markus, I turn to Flora.

She's bleeding. She hasn't removed either dagger yet, she just stares at them in a mixture of surprise and disappointment. I kneel down beside her and complete the task for her; I pull out each dagger carefully, to enact the smallest amount of pain. Flora whimpers anyway.

I don't know why I stay next to her. I should be mad at her, she abandoned Kata and me as well, but somehow it's different with her rather than Kana and Markus. Maybe it was because I always knew she was going to run off at some time, or maybe because she's too young to know any better, or because she was my only friend in this arena besides Kata. My last remaining friend.

"Sorry," I mutter. I've said the words so many times, but it sounds weird to hear them come out of my mouth. 'Sorry' now sounds strange on my tongue, as if I wasn't designed to say that one word. Flora stays unusually quiet for a minute before responding.

"It's okay," she says, calmly. "I just… I thought I was going to win. I always expected to see my mom and dad again."

"Sorry," I say again, the word still sounding unfamiliar.

"I was too confident, I guess. Everyone expected I was going to die early on, but not me. I was sure I was going to be a Victor. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and become famous - I didn't want to be a silly little girl anymore, I wanted to prove I was capable… and tough."

"You did," I insist. "You're capable, tough, famous… and I doubt anyone watching would call you a silly little girl."

"I didn't win, though," Flora whispers in a small voice.

"Why did you volunteer?"

"...to prove myself."

"And you did that," I say. "You completed your goal. So what if you don't get a house in the Victor's Village or a simple title? You've proved everyone wrong. Except for yourself. You proved yourself right, and that matters much more than anything else."

"But I didn't win… I'm not the best." I think for a moment. Flora sighs slowly and begins fading in color.

"You know," I begin, "whenever I watched the Hunger Games, I never admired the Victors. I admired those who died. Because they were so much braver than everyone who got to live a sweet, cushy life after."

"That'll be you. Living 'a sweet, cushy life'." She smiles and closes her eyes. "Thanks, Mal. You're a good friend." Flora's breathing slows and after a minute the cannon fires.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

* * *

When I wake up, everyone's gone and the sky is dark. I'm lying in the scattered wreck of supplies, with two bloodstains nearby. I'm surprised Malakai didn't kill me when I was out cold. Maybe he had a moment of weakness, but that won't change anything when I meet Malakai again. I still won't hesitate to kill him.

I sit up, rubbing my throbbing head. I guess Kana's body was already collected. I get a sick feeling in my stomach when I think about her in a hovercraft, two medics trying to sew her head back onto her body in order to make her pretty for her funeral. I can't believe she's gone… I knew she was going to have to go in order for me to win, but I never actually contemplated the Games without her. I definitely didn't know it would hurt this bad.

Don't get me wrong; I knew it was going to be painful, and probably something I'd be thinking about my entire life. But I didn't expect this indescribable feeling of mourning. I never lost someone I loved before. I wonder if this is what that feels like?

Luckily, I'm surrounded by the remnants of the feast. It's like a second bloodbath, except now I'm all alone. I scoot up against the wall of the fountain and pick up a loaf of bread. I begin gnawing on it, but it tastes strange so I set it aside and begin working on a protein bar. I don't have to ration out my food supply - I have loads of food, and the Games probably won't last much longer. Day Ten is approaching, and the Capitol tends to get tired at this point.

My ears perk up as I hear the Capitol anthem begin to play. I look up at the open sky and see the projected image of the Capitol seal. It hangs there for a few seconds before switching to the first casualty. I'm genuinely curious, especially since I have no idea how many cannons rang today since I was out cold the entire afternoon. For all I know, seven people died and I'm in the finale. Unlikely, but it's possible.

The first picture is Flora. It's not unexpected - after all, Malakia hit her pretty hard. I don't feel any sadness - I didn't like Flora. According to Kana, she ran off while we were all on death's door and returned just in time to act like a hero. Flora's confident smile is replaced by Kana, which makes me a little disappointed. Flora and Kana were the only deaths today, which means Jimmy is still alive.

Damn Jimmy. I had hoped Kana had struck him hard enough to kill him, but I guess not. Whatever. It had to be a bad hit, Jimmy will die in a matter of time. And if he doesn't, I will personally make sure he gets his karma.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Justice Tate**

* * *

My whole body feels weak and numb. I haven't seen sunlight in days, and the only social interaction I get is occasionally with the man who abducted me.

He knows about the rebellion in District Eight.

I need to warn Satin.

But I'm trapped. How do I get to Satin?

I need to find a way. Satin will die if I don't.

I don't want Satin to die, I love Satin.

I need to get to Satin before the man does.

He says he's one off the President's guards and is very skilled in combat.

He also says he is tracking down Satin.

It Satin safe?

I hope so.

I need to warn him.

Before it's too late.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. As I said, it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but that's because it mostly focuses on the feast… and I got lazy during the last two povs. But let's pretend they're supposed to be short and (in Justice's case) strangely written.**

 **Congratulations to the Final 7! Next will be the Final 8 interviews (except, only seven, since Flora and Kana died too close together). Our final 7 are Aurum, Necessity, Malakai, Mika, Markus, Brynn, and Jimmy!**

 **And I've also posted a new poll. Make sure you vote, and PM me so you can get points for it.**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **9th: Kana Ashwood (decapitated by Jimmy Kurton) - Kana died here for the simplest reason: she wasn't that popular. She wasn't hated, but she barely every got votes in my polls. I assume she didn't stick out in a lot of people's mind, which was probably my fault. I didn't give her a lot of screentime or pivotal moments - she was just kind of there for Markus. Sorry for not giving her the importance she deserved. She did pretty well, though! RIP**

 **8th: Flora Harper (stabbed by Malakai Mavericks) - Flora was great. Unlike Kana, a lot of people had a lot of strong feelings about her: positive and negative. Personally, I loved her. She was such a fun person and so hilariously self-preserving. Despite always acting for herself, she had some sweet moments with unexpected people (like arrogant Garnet and vengeful Malakai). There were a few people in this story who were going to die early on, and then as I wrote them, I just got to love them more and more, and I kept delaying their deaths. Flora was one of these. I thought this would be a good place for her to die, even though I didn't expect her death to be so peaceful. I planned it to be quick and in cold blood, but Malakai had different ideas ;) RIP**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)  
12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

 **Day 8:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (11)  
10th: Ash Owens (7)**

 **Day 9:**

 **9th: Kana Ashwood (12)  
8th: Flora Harper (1)**

* * *

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **Brynn/Jimmy**

 **SOLO:**

 **Aurum  
Necessity  
Malakai  
Mika  
Markus**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Aurum - 2  
Necessity - 0  
Malakai - 1  
Mika - 0  
Markus - 2  
Brynn - 0  
Jimmy the Jester - 1**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Who does Mika see below her building, and why does she think they don't kill her?**

 **2\. What weapon does Necessity use to shoot at Aurum?**

 **3\. Why does Jimmy kill Kana?**

 **4\. Who does Malakai admire?**

 **5\. Who does Markus want to die next?**

 **6\. Who do you think Justice's captor is? (It probably isn't who you think).**

 **7\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **8\. Who do you want to win?**

* * *

 **\- Lilah**


	40. Final 7 Interview 1

**District 9**

 **Martie Kurton**

 _ **(Jimmy's grandfather)**_

* * *

I'm seated on my stool, milking one of the cows. I squeeze her teat, and milk sprays out, splattering the bottom of the bucket. I continue squeezing, my calloused hands beginning to stiffen. I've worked on a farm my entire life, but I can't deny my age. The unfortunate thing is that I'm not getting any younger, and farm work has grown since Jimmy left.

He used to help out a lot, which has added to the workload for me. At this point, I don't really care, though. All that matters is that Jimmy comes home safely.

"Grandpa?" I look up. Emma's standing at the door to the house, looking nervous. It's no different than usual, though - she's been nervous the entire time Jimmy's been in the Hunger Games. Of course, who wouldn't be?

"What is it, Emma?" I ask.

"The Capitol people are here."

"Alright, tell your mom I'll be there in a moment. I just need to finish milking Jimmy." Emma nods and walks back into the house. Let me clarify: Jimmy's the cow. When we first got her, Jimmy was two and insisted we name the cow Jimmy (even though she's a girl). This has led to a lot of confusion whenever one of us brings up the subject of milking 'Jimmy'.

I squeeze the last drop of milk into the bucket before standing up and leading Jimmy the cow into her pen. I make sure to lock the gate, something I've become accustomed to over the years. Jimmy always forgot to lock the gate, which led to me constantly having to check it. We've had loose cows in our backyard on multiple occasions, and it's a real hassle to get them back inside. I think Jimmy enjoyed the challenge, though.

I walk back into the house and am immediately blinded by the bright lights set up in our living room. The room is packed with a full camera crew, Cupid Bloke, our family, and three of Jimmy's friends. I remember a lot of his friends wanted to be a part of the interview, but I guess only these three made the cut. Jimmy had a lot of friends.

The couch and chairs are all occupied so I'm forced to stand to the side of one. The moment I'm in position, Cupid stands up with a wide smile on his face.

"So is everyone here?" Cupid asks. We all nod in confirmation. "Great! Cameras rolling in… three… two… one…"

"Action!" one of the camera guys shouts. Cupid immediately narrows in on Lisa, Jimmy's mom.

"So, you're Jimmy's mother?"

"Yes," she says a little hesitantly, obviously overwhelmed.

"When Jimmy was reaped, did you expect him to make it far?"

"Um, yes, I've always believed in him." That's a lie. She locked herself in her room for the first week, already mourning over her son.

"How do you feel about the fact that Jimmy's badly injured?"

"He'll be fine." Cupid grows tired of her and looks around for his next victim. The next thing I know, the microphone's being shoved into my face.

"Old man! What is your relation to Jimmy?"

"I'm his Grandfather," I respond, a little peeved at being referred to as 'old man'.

"Why do you not try to hide your age? Wrinkles are gross."

"Excuse me," I say with a stern tone, "Isn't this interview supposed to be about Jimmy?" Cupid rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Little girl, what is your name?" He turns to Emma.

"Emma."

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Are you Jimmy's sister?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Jimmy will make it far?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"He's good."

"Do you love your brother?"

"Duh." Cupid is clearly unsatisfied with Emma's short answers and takes a step back. He looks over everyone for a moment.

"Which one of you is Jimmy's best friend?" All heads point to Davis, who Jimmy's known practically his whole life. Davis uncomfortably slinks further into the sofa, obviously unhappy with all of the attention on him. Cupid immediately launches at him, eager to find out information.

"How do you feel about Jimmy's romance with his district partner?" Cupid asks a wide grin split on his face. Davis just shrugs. Cupid waits for a moment, still not receiving any response. Finally, Jimmy's friend, Sylvester, leans over and begins talking.

"We never expected Jimmy to find romance in the Games. He's never had a girlfriend here, so why would he earn one in a deadly competition? But, I'm glad to see that Jimmy found someone he likes who likes him back because he's never been great with women, despite being one of the most popular kids at school." Cupid is scribbling this down, violently eating everything up.

"What about Brynn? Do you know her?"

"A little bit," Sylvester shrugs. "I recognized her from school, but she never made much of an impression on me. We're in a few of the same classes, and I guess she's nice. She seems like a really good fit for Jimmy, though. It's too bad… it's too bad only one of them can return."

"Maybe neither," Cupid chirpily points out, earning a bunch of glares. Cupid clears his throat and turns back to the camera. "That was Jimmy Kurton's family. Next, we'll be talking to the family of his girlfriend, Brynn!"


	41. Final 7 Interview 2

**District 9**

 **Gwendolyn Rye**

 _ **(Brynn's sister)**_

* * *

The doorbell rings downstairs, alerting me. I drop Della's dolls, leaving her to play by herself, and rush to the door.

"Is that them? Are they here?" I shout eagerly as I race through the house. I cut past Daddy as I run to the door and throw it open. Standing on our front porch is the complete interviewing crew; Cupid Bloke, whom I saw interview Brynn a week or two ago, announcer Leandros Winthrop, and a camera crew in the background, holding all kinds of equipment. I begin to feel a bit nervous when I realize they're already filming.

Cupid, who holds a microphone, pushes it right in front of my mouth.

"Who are you?" he asks, grinning like a madman.

"Brynn's sister, Gwen," I say, taken aback a bit. I've been preparing to be interviewed all day, but all of that is thrown out the window as the crew of Capitolites push past me and into our home.

"This is where Brynn grew up," Leandros commentates as the camera pans around our first floor. I bite my lip and step back to avoid being caught on camera unprepared, again.

Cupid and Leandros invite themselves over to where the rest of my family has gathered, around the couch. Cupid walks over and seats himself in the armchair. Leandros, looking a bit uncomfortable with his lack of accommodation, awkwardly kneels next to Cupid.

"Ouch!" he exclaims and sweeps a bunch of Liam's toys out from under him.

"Gwen, come over here," Mommy prompts, waving me over. I quickly scamper over, squeezing into a tight spot between Mommy and Orrick. The lights the camera crew is pointing at us are blinding, and I resist the temptation to shield my eyes. I notice that Della is visibly blocking the light with her hand, but nobody says anything. Taking this as a sign that blocking the light is allowed, I raise my hand to my eyes. Mommy quickly pushes it down.

"Hey!" I protest, but Mommy shushes me.

"So, let's begin with the mother; what do you think of Brynn making it to the Final 7?" Cupid asks.

"I'm very proud of her. She's very rational and acting just as we taught her to do," Mommy says simply.

"Now this question's for anyone; what do you think of Brynn and Jimmy?"

"She's too young to have a boyfriend," Daddy announces in a gruff voice. "She's only sixteen!"

"I think Jimmy and Brynn are cute together," I chime in. "I've always told Brynn that she needed a boyfriend, and now she has one! And it's Jimmy! He's the most popular boy in our school. Even everyone in my grade knows who he is."

"So Jimmy's very popular?" Cupid asks with a slight smile on his face. He narrows in on me and directs the microphone in my direction.

"Yeah," I say. "He likes to tell jokes."

"Did Brynn ever talk about being interested in him?" Cupid asks hopefully. I shake my head, and he can't hide the disappointment on his face. "Oh well. Anyway, does anyone have any fun stories about Brynn?"

Nobody speaks up.

"Okay, then. Do any parts about her childhood transfer into her skill in the arena?" Cupid asks. My dad decides to take this question.

"She helps me on the field. She's really determined and never gives up."

"Great!" Leandros exclaims. "We're running out of time. We have to catch the train to District 6, where we'll see Mika's home and meet her family!"

"Yay!" Orrick says blandly and claps.

Leandros smiles at him.


	42. Final 7 Interview 3

**District 6**

 **Jasmine Jordan**

 _ **(Mika's mother)**_

* * *

Hayden bends over the table, scribbling away at some document he has to turn into his advisor by tomorrow. One would think that our daughter going into the Hunger Games would have made him slack off of work and perhaps take time on work, but it seems to have had the opposite effect on Hayden. Instead, he completely immerses himself in his work. I'm lucky to find a time of day when he's not at the factory or sketching out car designs or filling out paperwork.

It's done the opposite for me - I've confronted the fact that Mika probably won't return. She might, but there's still a one in seven chance, and our family has always preferred to look at things from a practical standpoint. I resent that I was always focused on my work when Mika _was_ around, so now I'm trying to take a break from working and try to connect with Hayden.

And I'm still pretty young - maybe we could have another child, someone we could treat better than we did with Mika. I'm proud of her, but we never got to spend enough time with her. It would be nice to have a second try.

"Are you working on that new car, Hayden?" I ask, sitting down at the table across from him. I set a mug of coffee down in front of him and he barely acknowledges me before sipping it. He half-consciously nods.

"Mr. Treger wants it by tomorrow. He says if I don't get it done, he won't manufacture the car at all." Hayden's hand doesn't stop writing as he explains the design to me. Of course, I've heard it already. Every time we have a conversation, it turns into him giving me details about his new high-end car designs.

"Well, you're going to have to take a short break," I mention, cutting him off. "The interviewers will be here any moment to talk to us about Mika." Hayden nods but doesn't stop working. "Hayden," I repeat. He nods again and finally pries himself from his paper and forces himself to look up at me.

"They better be here soon," he grunts. "I need to get back to work on that."

"They will," I assure him. As if on cue, the doorbell rings. I stand up and walk over to the door, a bit nervous to be faced with an entire crew of Capitolites. I open the door, and a bunch of brightly dressed people floods inside. I'm a bit insulted, not even having invited them in yet, but I make sure not to show it.

"This is Mika's home?" One of the men, Leandros Winthrop, asks me. I nod in confirmation. The Capitolites escort themselves over to the couch, where they all sit down. Hayden and I hesitantly make our way over. Not having anywhere to sit, we uncomfortably stand across from them.

"So you're Mika's parents?" Cupid Bloke asks us.

"Yes."

"Are you proud of Mika making it to the Final 7?" Cupid asks. His question is for both of us, but he's looking at me. I think he's figured out that I'm the talker between us.

"Very much," I say. "She has used her brains and ability to make it to the top seven and has the potential to make it further."

"Do you think she has the potential to win?"

"She has a one in seven chance," I state. "No more, no less." Cupid thinks of a response for a moment.

"But… wouldn't it be more than seven? Like… one in twenty? After all, she has one of the lowest training scores of the remaining tributes."

"She has a one in seven chance," I insist. "The training scores don't include mental ability and quick thinking. Mika may not be trained like some of the others, but she's probably the smartest one out there. In fact, the only person I'd dare to say rivals Mika is Necessity, and maybe not even her."

Cupid shrugs, accepting my answer.

"What about her alliance choices? Do you think it was smart for her to align with Necessity's alliance? Do you think it was smart of her to split off from them?"

"Mika should have never aligned with another alliance. All alliances in a Game where only one person lives are untrustworthy. I'm glad Mika wasn't backstabbed during the time she was in the alliance, but I'm afraid that she made some emotional ties that will prevent her from killing the others when she gets the opportunity."

"Okay. What about Brynn and Jimmy? What do you think of their relationship?"

"What does that have to do with Mika?" I inquire.

"Nothing - we just want to get everyone's opinions."

"I'd rather talk about Mika, but if I'm forced to state my opinion on District Nine, I'll admit that I think they're stupid."

"What?"

"Forming emotional bonds in the Games is never a smart move. One, if not both, of them is bound to die, so why would they go around kissing? I'm just glad Mika didn't lose her head and fall in love with some boy."

"Okay," Cupid says after a moment. He's clearly displeased that I don't adore the relationship between Jimmy and Brynn. He turns to Hayden and shoves the microphone right in front of his mouth. "You've been quiet most of this time," Cupid mentions, "what do you think of Mika's progress in the Hunger Games?" Poor Hayden looks terrified.

"She's been doing well. She's made it pretty far, right?" he lets out a nervous chuckle. "I think she could win."

"Indeed," Cupid says. "Recent Capitol polls prove that she's definitely a contender. I'd love to talk to you some more, but our train for District 8 leaves in just a few minutes, and I need to be on it so I can interview Markus's family!" Cupid turns to one of the camera crew. "Check back in a few hours, Panem! You won't want to miss the interview with the family of arguably the most mysterious remaining tribute, do you?"

"Cut!" One of the cameramen shouts. Everyone relaxes, and the tension in the air is gone.

"Can I go back to working, now?" Hayden asks me eagerly. I sigh.

"I guess."


	43. Final 7 Interview 4

**District 8**

 **James Blacksworth**

 _ **(Markus's brother)**_

* * *

"So, why do we have to interview with the Capitol, again?" I ask. Mother enters from the other room, caring a plate of cookies in one hand.

"It's about Markus," she replies, setting the plate down in front of me. I choose not to eat one, because my experience with Mother's baking has not been pleasant.

"Well, I know that," I say. "But why do they care about him? He's not getting out of that arena alive." Mother immediately frowns as she seats herself at the armchair across from me.

"Why would you say that?" she asks in a hurt tone. "Remember, James, we need to stay optimistic. We need to have hope that Markus will win."

"What good would that be?" I ask. "He's not, and I'm not even sure if I want him to." Mother immediately gasps and clutches her heart in shock. I try to recover. "We'd have to move to the Victor's Village and stuff! Everyone would know who we were - and Markus would always be the center of attention."

"We need Markus to return," Mother insists, firmly.

"Need?"

"Want," she corrects. In the hall, I hear the doorbell ring. "Morton, will you get that?"

"Okay!" Father responds in the background. I hear Father pleasantly greet the crew and invite them inside as Mother struggles to make herself look presentable. She fluffs her skirt and reapplies a coat of lipstick just before Father enters with Cupid, Leandros, and the film crew. I notice that the camera's already rolling.

"Hello!" Mother greets the crew. "I'm Markus's mother. Would you like any cookies?" She offers the plate to Leandros and Cupid, who look delighted at the offer.

"I wouldn't eat those," I warn them. Mother sends a glare in my direction, and I just shrug. Her baking skills _are_ superbly awful.

Leandros and Cupid ignore my advice and each take a bite of a cookie. They both immediately grimace and set down the remains of their cookies. Mother doesn't seem to notice, as usual.

"Okay, let's get started," Cupid says, still wincing from the awful taste of the cookies. "Everyone has been dying for this interview - Markus is a very mysterious guy, perhaps _the_ most mysterious this year. He scored an eight in training, has amazing sword skills for someone from District Eight, and has never really talked about his personal life. Is there anything about Markus's childhood that specifically stood out?"

"Well, Markus has always been a mysterious guy, even in our eyes," Mother explains. "He refused to talk about school, never brought any friends over, and he was always sneaking off places."

"Do you think he was sneaking off to train?" Cupid asks.

"Huh, I never thought about that," Mother says. "It makes sense - I always thought he was just drinking or doing drugs, or whatever those young kids do."

"And you were okay with that?" Leandros asks. Mother shrugs.

"I was a bit disappointed, but we had good James to even things out." Mother smiles and sets a hand on my shoulder. I flash my blinding smile at the camera. I would be confused about Mother's attitude, but I've seen her in front of crowds - she's always determined to put up a facade that we're this perfect family. I can see right through her act, but I guess other people can't, because they're always falling for it.

"So James is the good one?" Cupid asks. We all nod in unison.

"Yeah, I always got the good grades and helped out my parents," I told the camera. "I didn't get a lot of opportunities to hang out with friends, but it was worth it. I _was_ helping out my parents, after all, and they've done so much for me. I just felt bad that Markus didn't behave the same way toward them. He completely took us for granted." Cupid and Leandros are soaking this up, hanging onto every word.

"So, did he treat you badly?"

"Not _badly_. He was just always really distant and cold to me. Although he would pick on me when we were children. We'd fight about the smallest thing - all children do, don't they? I would try to settle the argument using words, and he'd use a different approach by using his fists."

That's also a lie. Markus and _both_ used our fists to settle arguments. I would usually beat him, up until about a year ago when he started getting suspiciously good at hand-to-hand combat.

"Did Markus have any friends -"

"No," I immediately say.

"How about a girlfriend?"

"He didn't have any friends - why would he have a girlfriend?" Cupid shrugs.

"I don't know? He's not too bad looking. We only have time for one more question, unfortunately. How far do you think Markus will make it?" Cupid asks.

"10th?" Father asks. Everyone's quiet for a moment. Finally, I decide to say something.

"Father, there's only seven tribute remaining." Father's face morphs into surprise and then pride.

"Really? Markus made it to the Final 7? I'm proud of him."

"So where do you think he'll place?" Cupid asks.

"8th," Father says with confidence.

"You really are an idiot," Mother says with a complete look of disgust on her face. I stifle a laugh as Father attempts to calculate what he did wrong. Cupid and Leandros both turn around to the camera.

"Well, next time you see us, we'll be in District Four, chatting with Malakai Maverick's family and friends! Be sure to tune in, Panem!"


	44. Final 7 Interview 5

**District 4**

 **Salacia Mavericks**

 _ **(Malakai's mother)**_

The waves splash across the sand, moving back and forth in a repetitive motion. The bright blue of the ocean always manages to calm me, even if in a situation as stressful as the present. Maybe if I stand on the beach long enough, I'll be calm enough to proceed with the interview. Right now, it isn't looking too great.

The thought of being on live television, talking about my endangered son, just puts me into unbelievable stress.

"Salacia?" It's Akoni. I didn't hear him walk up behind me over the crashing of the waves, but he's here now. He places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me, worriedly. "Are you alright?" I nod, despite the feeling of dread in my stomach. I feel like any second now, Malakai will be violently murdered, probably by that horrid District 8 boy.

At least Damien Hail's no longer in the running. He was my least favorite for so long - he killed Kata, and posed a significant threat to my own son. Fortunately, he was killed by the boy from District 11.

Of course, no death can undo the damage done to the Brightons. We were watching the Hunger Games together for most of the week and were shocked when Kata was killed after less than a week. Not even the final 12. I think it was a collective understanding throughout our District that Kata Brighton would make it to the top 3 at least - maybe win, although I think people didn't say that around me because of my Malakai.

Not that they didn't have high expectations for Malakai - definitely final 10, they predicted, which Malakai exceeded. Now they're saying he'll be in the finale.

The Brightons are continually supportive of us, being very confident that Malakai will be our next Victor. This morning, I was over at the Brightons, comforting them, and Kata's mother kept assuring me that Malakai would be the next Victor. Until she burst into tears.

I think Zabi Brighton, Kata's brother, will be coming over the interview. He's been shaken up ever since his older sister died - they were really close. I was a bit concerned at Akoni's suggestion of Zabi coming over for the interview, but Akoni reminded me that Zabi and Malakai were pretty close. They're actually really alike, although neither of them is acting like their current selves as of late. They _are_ in mourning, though, so I guess it's excusable.

I know that Cupid is bound to ask me how I feel about Malakai's 'changed' personality, which is one of the reasons I'm nervous. I know he's not changed, just grieving, but I'm worried that if he returns home, he'll _stay_ in grieving.

I don't want that to happen to Malakai. I like the old Malakai, the one who was humble, selfless, and loved to tell jokes. Not the one that I'll see if I turn on my television, who is vengeful and would do whatever it takes to survive, even if it means completely changing himself and other people.

"Everyone's inside," Akoni remarks, snapping me out of my inner thoughts and making me jump a bit. I had forgotten Akoni was there.

"Everyone?" I ask. "Even the interviewers?" Akoni shakes his head.

"No, just all of the... interviewees. The interviewers haven't arrived yet."

"Is Zabi here?" Akoni nods solemnly. "How's he doing?"

"Not too great," Akoni shrugs. "He's not crying right now, but if the interviewers pry too much about Kata, I'm worried he may lose it." I sigh.

"Poor thing."

"Come on, the interviewers are going to be here soon," Akoni reminds me. I nod and follow him toward the house. I'm sure Cupid, Leandros, and all of their crew will be here in moments. We've been expecting their presence all day.

We enter the house, and in the center sits Malakai's closest friends. Of course, Kata was his _best_ friend, but she obviously can't make it. Zabi's one of the ones on the couch, though, and he doesn't look so great. He's staring off into space. The other occupants of the sofa are Malakai's friends, Kim and Maison, and Akoni's brother, Weston (Malakai's uncle, whom he is quite close with).

I sit down on the sofa between Weston and Maison just as the doorbell rings in the hall.

"I'll get it," Akoni volunteers. He disappears, and a moment later, returns with a full crew of vibrantly-dressed men; I recognize one of them as Cupid Bloke, who interviewed all of the tributes, but the others I don't remember. Akoni and I don't watch a lot of the Hunger Games, we always get anxious and a bit nauseous when watching kids fight against each other, so I expected that I wouldn't recognize most of the Capitolians.

"Hello, Malakai's family and friends!" says one of the men. I don't recognize his appearance, but his voice immediately helps me identify him; he's the announcer, who's been stating all the twists throughout the Games.

We all tentatively greet him back as the Capitolians begin setting up. Apparently, one of the crew has already been filming. They set up across from us, even though Cupid and the announcer (Leonardo? Lexus?) look disgruntled at the lack of seating options. Akoni slides in between me in his brother, making everyone a bit more uncomfortable.

As soon as everyone is ready, Cupid gets in our faces with a microphone and begins inquiring us about Malakai.

"How do you expect Malakai to do in the Hunger Games?" Cupid asks, his eyes drifting over all of us.

"We think he'll win," Weston says, and suddenly Cupid is right next to him.

"Is that right? Why do you think that?"

"Well, he's very skilled. He's one of the only remaining Careers and seems to be doing very well thus far."

"Yes, but Aurum scored higher than Malakai." This reminder causes a murmur of annoyance to spread across the group. We're not pleased that Cupid would point that out.

"So?" Maison says. "Aurum's beginning to go a bit cuckoo after losing an ally." The look on Cupid's face sends a clear message: he thinks we're hypocritical. After all, Malakai lost Kata and started getting a bit vengeful...

"Let's move on," Akoni suggests.

"I guess," Cupid shrugs. "Does anyone happen to have any good stories about Malakai's childhood?"

"Once he fell off the fishing boat and into the ocean," Akoni offers.

"Once?" Weston asks skeptically, which provides a few laughs.

"Okay, maybe fifty," Akoni concedes. Cupid smiles, but his look immediately turns grim.

"Alright, on that note, let's move to the inevitable question - how do you feel about Kata dying?" Cupid asks. Everyone's quiet, until Zabi bursts into tears. He tries to stay discrete, but everyone has turned to face him.

"Who are you?" the announcer asks Zabi.

"Zabi Brighton."

Everyone's quiet as Cupid and the announcer (Leandros!) use their few brain molecules to make the connection.

"You're... Kata's brother?" Cupid asks. Zabi doesn't nod, but the silence is enough confirmation. Within seconds, Cupid and Leandros have moved over to focus on Zabi and begin bombarding him with questions.

"What was Kata like as a child?"

"How do you feel about Kata's death?"

"How close were Malakai and Kata?"

Zabi merely looks up at them, pleadingly, with watery brown eyes and Maison and Kim both step up to defend him.

"Look, isn't this supposed to be an interview about Malakai?" Kim asks. Cupid and Leandros stare at her for a minute before shrugging in acceptance.

"Do you think Malakai's going to get revenge for Kata's death?" Leandros asks after a second, shoving a microphone in Zabi's face.

"Leave him alone!" Maison shouts. Zabi stands up and without words, runs out of the house.

"Well, I guess we should end the interview here," Leandros remarks, chuckling nervously. Cupid nods and turns to the camera.

"Thanks for tuning in, Panem, and don't forget to watch our interview with Aurum's family tomorrow! Good night!"


	45. Final 7 Interview 6

**District 2**

 **Corben Waller**

* * *

I've missed my home in District Two.

Not my Victor's Village home - that one I rarely stay at, since it just reminds me of my time in the Games… and the chaos that followed. Sometimes I think what happened after the Games was worse than what happened during.

But I don't stay in my Victor's Village house. I'm supposed to, it's actually required by the Capitol, so I pretend to stay there whenever we have interviews or whatever inside of homes. Panem must think I'm compulsively neat, since there's never any evidence that my house has been lived in (which it hasn't). Nobody seems to question this, though, which means I'm able to stay at my old house.

My family was never rich, so my home lies in the more suburban part of District 2. My parents were simple miners, and the little cash we had was used to pay for my tuition in the academy. I had always had my heart set on volunteering, and my parents must have spent one or two hungry nights just so I could train for the Hunger Games. They were too selfless for Panem. They died from hunger - a rarity in District 2 - after donating most of their money to the local school. They expected that they would be able to regain the money after a few months of hard work, but my mother broke a leg and was put out of work. With only my father carrying them, they couldn't make enough money to afford food.

I was in the Hunger Games when they ironically died of hunger. I came back, looking forward to seeing my parents who I completely adored, and move them into my house in the Victor's Village. I wanted to ask my girlfriend to move in as well, but I figured there were enough rooms for all of us.

Instead of being greeted by my parents, my uncle gave me the bad news. I was heartbroken, but my girlfriend, Minnie, consoled me. I was always a little emotionless, and even when my parents died I wasn't as sad as I should have been. But when Minnie died, I think that's what finally got me to be a bit more emotional. I would cry much more often, found myself very sentimental (which was when I moved into my old home), and would become very attached to each tribute I mentored.

I guess in some ways, Aurum and I are very alike. We're both determined, emotionless until something traumatic happened, and are serious. And of course, the blonde hair. Our similarities are probably why I felt an immediate connection with Aurum this year, and why I'm so desperate to get her home. I feel attached to her. I'm usually very attached to my tributes, but even more so with Aurum.

I know I should probably be in the Capitol right now, with the rest of the mentors, but I couldn't resist a trip home. I miss District 12, even though it's the scene of so many heartbreaking incidents for me. I normally try to focus on my good memories, particularly the ones with Minnie and my parents.

The train grinds to a halt, making a very high-pitched noise. The train isn't one of the newer models, which are so sleek and smooth. This one is just for transporting items, so it's one of the older models. Nobody knows that I'm in here, right now. I'm still supposed to be in the Capitol. Mentors aren't supposed to leave the Capitol during the Games, even if their tribute is dead. I have to be quick, otherwise, everyone will get suspicious.

I'm not hiding in one of the cars or anything - I'm on good terms with the conductor, so he gave me a good seat at the front. I open the door, quickly, and hop down onto the gravel of the trainyard.

"Thanks, Louis." I break into a slight jog as I exit the trainyard, not wanting to be caught. I doubt that there would be any dire consequences, but I'd prefer not to deal with the hassle. The Gamemakers would probably make stuff harder on Aurum if they find out that I'm breaking the rules, and I don't want that to happen.

My old home isn't too far from the trainyard, which is good. It minimizes my exposure on the streets, and I'm constantly worried that someone will recognize me and get super excited. Victors are treated like celebrities in District 2, especially in this poorer area where I live.

Luckily, nobody's walking about this time of night and I manage to reach my house without any distractions. I pull the key from my pocket and quickly unlock the door. I open the door and step inside. My breath catches in my throat when I see the dark living room. I feel a sudden wave of deja vu, and for a minute I feel as though I'm back in time. That I'm young Corben, only twenty, returning home from another year of mentoring. That I'm still the young guy who opened the door to see the love of his life laying dead against the floor.

I never did find out exactly what happened. I always assumed that the Capitol couldn't stand having one of their beloved Victors having an affair with a married woman, and decided to end it before anyone got a whiff of what was going on behind the Waller doors. The Capitol doesn't take well to rule-breakers, despite hosting a game show where twenty-three children die.

I snap back to the present and take a deep breath. There's no dead body in house… Minnie died years ago, the Capitol couldn't have killed her again.

I guess I didn't know much about Minnie. She was married, so being with her wasn't my proudest moment. She wasn't in love with the guy, though. And nobody can blame me before they knew the whole story.

Minnie and I met each other at the academy and began dating when we were fifteen or so. Back then, we were both single and there was no adultery occurring. Minnie was from one of the richer families in the District, and as I mentioned before, my parents were some of the poorest. Minnie's parents didn't approve of us dating and forced Minnie to marry another guy, a rich merchant slightly older than both of us.

Minnie told her parents that we had broken up, but we hadn't. We were in love, after all. I went into the Games, stayed in the Capitol for about a year afterward (healing from my injuries. I got a spear in the leg and had to attend physical therapy to be able to walk). When I returned, Minnie and the other guy had a child.

Minnie and I still saw each other. As I said before, we were in love and she was mine _first_. So I don't think I did anything wrong. The Capitol thought otherwise.

I never really thought about Minnie's family. I don't even remember the name of her husband or daughter. I know that she had a daughter - Minnie would occasionally sprinkle her into conversation like "she's taking her first steps" or "I have to get home soon to see her." I think Minnie must have told me her name every once and a while, but I wasn't paying attention. I usually got jealous and tried to block her out.

It pains me that Minnie had a child with another guy, especially such a lousy one. He never seemed that great when she talked about him, and I know the only reason Minnie was with him was because of his status and her parents. I was jealous that Minnie and that guy had a family because I kind of wanted Minnie and me to have a family. I know it would be impossible, with her married and forbidden to see me -

The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. The possibility and likeliness is so strong, I'm forced to collapse onto the couch. How had I not thought of it before? It was _literally_ right in front of my eyes.

I remember the guy's name. Jayden Corucent.

Corucent as in Aurum Corucent.

As in my tribute.

Minnie had brown hair. Jayden had brown hair. Her daughter had blonde hair. Like me. Like Aurum.

The similarities between my tribute and I are astounding. It's unbelievable that we're unrelated. It's unbelievable to the point where I no longer believe it.

I think Aurum was Minnie's child.

And I think she's mine as well.


	46. Final 7 Interview 7

**District 3**

 **Leetas Moran**

 _ **(Necessity's friend)**_

* * *

I feel my nerves jump as I walk up to the Talbot household. I've never been one for audiences, and I guess I have a touch of stage fright. Whenever I have to present at school, I get all nervous and sweaty.

The District 3 school I attend is very intellectual and strict, and if you get one thing wrong your entire grade drops. There's also an academy for the smartest District 3 citizens, which is supposedly even more strict and academic. Attending the academy is one of the only ways a District 3 citizen can make it to the Capitol, and even then, it's only a select few from the academy.

Necessity and I just attend the regular school, even though we're both fairly smart. It costs way too much money to apply to the academy, and neither of our families is very rich. My family is fairly well off, although we only make the middle-class. The Talbots are a bit below our station since Necessity's parents had to spend a lot of money to cure Necessity when she was sick.

Anyway, I don't like being in front of crowds.

I step up to the front door and swiftly knock, hoping that the interviewing crew hasn't arrived yet. I don't want to walk into the house and have some of the Capitol's most beloved celebrities inquiring why I was so late.

The door opens, and Necessity's father stands at the entryway to invite me inside.

"Hello, Leetas," he says. "We're glad you could make it."

"Of course. Necessity's my best friend. May I come in, Mr. Talbot?" He nods and steps aside to allow me to enter. "Are they here yet?" I ask nervously. Mr. Talbot shakes his head.

"They should be coming soon, though. Tesla made lemonade, if you would like some."

"Thank you, that sounds delicious." I walk the short distance into the Talbots' living room and take a seat on the couch. A moment later, both of Necessity's parents enter and take seats on either side of me. Mrs. Talbot sets down a pitcher of lemonade and a few glasses and fills three in a fluid motion.

I take a quick sip of one of them, but my nerves prevent me from drinking any more. I compliment Mrs. Talbot on the lemonade before setting it down in front of me. We all sit in silence, waiting for the camera crew to arrive. It's pretty awkward, with none of us saying anything. Finally, Mrs. Talbot turns to me and speaks.

"How's school, Leetas?" she asks.

"Same as usual," I respond. "I've just been really on edge, though, y'know?" Both of the Talbots solemnly nod, full-heartedly relating to my statement. It's tough for all of us when we have to go about our everyday lives when Necessity could be dying at any moment. She could be being killed by someone - maybe the District 4 boy - at this very moment.

"Should we check the Hunger Games channel?" Mr. Talbot asks anxiously as if reading my mind. Mrs. Talbot shakes her head, but after a minute reaches for the remote and turns on the Capitol-issued television.

To our relief, nothing interesting seems to have happened. The cameras currently show Necessity peacefully sleeping. In the next few minutes, the show rotates between tributes, showing that they're almost all sleeping and they're in no danger. The only tributes not sleeping are Jimmy from District 9, who's keeping watch over Brynn, and Mika, who's exploring the building, undoubtedly looking for a food source.

After everyone's nerves have been calmed at the proof that Necessity is alive and well, Mrs. Talbot shuts off the television. At the same moment, we hear a knock at the door.

Mr. Talbot sighs as he stands up to get it. He disappears into the hall, and in the time that he's gone, I take another small sip of my lemonade. Mrs. Talbot doesn't seem to have drunken much of her's, either. I hear Mr. Talbot politely exchanging conversation with Cupid Bloke in the hall, and I turn to Mrs. Talbot for solace. Mrs. Talbot gives me a reassuring smile, but nothing can mask the obvious fear behind her eyes.

"You have a nice house," I hear a man say, and my head pops up to see Mr. Talbot leading a whole crew of Capitolians over to us. Mr. Talbot thanks them and sits down next to me.

"Have some lemonade," Mrs. Talbot offers them, and a greedy expression immediately falls over their faces.

"Thank you," Leandros says, eyeing the glass hungrily as Cupid sloppily pours lemonade into a glass. "We haven't had such good hospitality thus far, so it's nice to see a family being so kind."

"We did get those cookies in District 8," Cupid points out. He pauses to take a sip of lemonade. "But they were awful," he finishes.

I wonder if they realize they're being filmed live right now.

Leandros picks up the pitcher and pours lemonade into a glass, even sloppier than Cupid (which I didn't think was possible). Leandros even spills a bit but doesn't seem to notice or care. He sets the pitcher back onto the coffee table, nearly knocking over my own glass of lemonade.

"This is excellent, Mrs. Talbot," Cupid says, smiling at her with teeth that seem to be died pink. I'll never understand Capitol fashions. "Anyway, let's get this interview started. You -" Cupid points directly at me. "Are you Necessity's brother?"

I laugh nervously. "No, I'm just her friend." I don't know how Cupid got to the conclusion that Necessity and I were related. We look absolutely nothing alike and are basically opposite. Necessity has dark skin, and I'm so pale, one would assume I've never seen the sun. Necessity is pretty short, I'm taller than most adults. Necessity has long, curly dark hair. I have short, blond locks. If we were siblings, one of us would have definitely been adopted.

"So I guess you have a lot of interesting Necessity stories?" Cupid asks, smiling with his pink teeth again.

"I guess," I shrug.

"Don't hold back," Cupid orders. "We don't have a lot of time and we want _all_ of the details."

"Okay," I say. To my relief, Cupid doesn't ask me for any stories about Necessity and moves on to Mrs. Talbot.

"Does Necessity have any skills that may factor into her time in the Games?" Cupid asks. Mrs. Talbot hesitates before answering.

"She's very good with mechanics. That hasn't come in useful so far, but she could probably figure out a way to use that to her advantage. I guess she's good with a crossbow - I didn't know that before the feast, but it looks handy."

"How do you feel about the fact that Necessity is the youngest person remaining in the Games?" Leandros asks, seemingly directed at Mr. Talbot.

"I don't think it makes much of a difference. If I remember correctly, she was one of the youngest after the Bloodbath. The only other person her age was the girl from District One. Necessity has managed to outlast all of the older tributes so far, so why shouldn't she be able to outlast them in the finale?" Mr. Talbot asks. Leandros looks impressed.

"That's a good point," he concedes. "So, do you believe Necessity will win?"

"We have to have faith," Mr. Talbot says. "She's been generally good so far, and I think she has the potential to win."

"What _odds_ would you say she has?" Cupid asks eagerly.

"50-50?" Mr. Talbot shrugs. "You never know."

"So you have a lot of faith in her?" Cupid asks, and Mr. Talbot nods. After a moment, Cupid turns to me. "What about you, kid? What's your name?" My stomach jumps at being addressed.

"Lee-" my voice comes out as a croak, and I quickly clear it. "Leetas Moran."

"How do you feel about the fact that Necessity's alone for the first time in the Games?" Cupid asks.

"I… I don't know," I say. As you can tell, I'm not very eloquent.

"I think it gives Necessity a chance to prove herself," Mrs. Talbot butts in, to my relief. "I know that Necessity has been seen as a silly little girl who has a lot of alliances, but you haven't seen the best of her yet. Necessity is much more clever than everyone takes her for, and you'll see that pretty soon."


	47. Day 10: The Poison

**I just closed my poll for who deserves to win. Ironically, the three with the least votes are the next three to die. I have most of the placements planned out (although, I keep switching up the Victor), so those are the ones that are pretty much set.**

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining directly into my eyes. I shield my face and blink a few times as my eyes slowly adjust to the light. I'm inside, but the large window isn't stopping any rays of sun from entering the room and shining into my eyes.

I sit up and let out a huge yawn, stretching my arms and legs from their cramped positions. Today is looking to require a lot of energy - I wasn't able to gather any food from the Bloodbath after Malakai chased me off, with the exception of a loaf of bread and one or two protein bars I managed to find at the last second.

My food situation isn't great, which is why it's important for me to find food today. I only have a handful of protein bars left, after I had to throw out the loaf of bread. It tastes really bad and unlike bread, so I assumed it was old or something similar to that. It sucks that I had to throw it out, but I didn't trust it.

 _I kind of regret throwing that out_ , I think as my stomach rumbles. I reach into my backpack and pull out one of my remaining protein bars. I know I should be rationing them, but I'm hoping I'll find a supply of food today (and it's hard for me to resist a bar sitting only a foot from me). I figure this should at least keep me through the day, considering I don't find another source of food.

Unable to resist, I tear back the wrapper of the protein and shove half of the thing into my mouth. I swallow half of it almost immediately before going to take another bite. I pause for a moment to think - should I save the rest for later? Once again, my impatience gets the best of me and I practically inhale the rest of the bar.

Luckily, I have enough resistance to avoid my remaining protein bar and pack up my things. I'm currently on the highest floor in the building, which was probably a mistake. I spent all of yesterday evening searching the building from bottom to top, looking for food. My attempts yielded nothing. And now I have to climb down roughly 50 flights of stairs before I reach the bottom. Why couldn't the Gamemakers include elevators in these buildings?

I sigh. If I'm going to get going, there's no time to waste. With the little supplies I have crammed into my backpack and my crossbow held at the ready, I begin my descent.

If I want to find food, I should start looking. It's hidden like a puzzle. Leandros said, "those with sharper minds will be able to find it". I don't want to boast, but I'd consider myself one of the sharper tributes left in the competition. Of course, Mika is smart too… maybe if I found her, we could work together to find food…

I shake my head. I have to get all of these thoughts of an alliance out of my head. I'm sure all of Panem assumes I'm just a girl obsessed with alliances and making friends, so I need to shake that vision of me. I'm way more than that. If they knew what I really was, they might see me as the next Victor.

I can't ally with Mika - I know that. If I do, I'll just be strengthening everyone's beliefs that I'm a simple little girl. Besides, I doubt Mika even wants to get an ally. Mika can go solo, and she prefers it that way. She's better that way. I'm not - I prefer to work in a team - but I need to begin getting used to being by myself. Nobody wants to be in an alliance in the Final 7 of the Hunger Games, except for Jimmy and Brynn who are supposedly in love.

Even if I could align with Mika, and she'd agree to it, I'd have to spend my whole day trekking across the arena, looking for her. Maybe I wouldn't even find her. I seriously need to begin to find food.

Snapping out of my train of thought, I am shocked to notice that I've already reached the bottom of the building. I guess my mind was so occupied, I didn't notice the time passing.

I look around at the different buildings, a bit frustrated. Could Leandros at least have given us a hint to find the food? I have no idea where to start. All of these buildings seem to look just as promising. And by "just as promising", I mean "not promising at all". I sigh and make my way for the closest one. It's as good a place to start as any.

Just as I'm opening the front door, I hear an ear-piercing screeching sound. Not like nails on a chalkboard, more like some weird animal call. I cup my ears and look up in the direction of the noise. My jaw almost drops to the ground when I see the source.

It's some sort of weird, bronze metallic bird flying in the air. It seems at ease, despite making the horrible screeching calls. I watch it in wonderment for a moment. How did the Gamemakers manage to get it to fly? Metal is so heavy, especially with all of the gears, but it looks as light as a feather. And what about the call? Did they auto-record it? Are they making the noise right now? I'm so curious.

I haven't seen a lot of mutts during this Game, and definitely not any robot mutts. I really want to inspect it closer, but I know that it's probably dangerous. The Gamemakers rarely put anything in the arena for decoration…

But how harmful can a robot really be? I'm used to robots. They can just do what they're programmed to do, unlike live animals. This robot only has its set commands, and beyond that is beyond its limits. I just really want to see what makes it so light.

"Eeeeeee!" I screech, attempting to make the call the robot made to draw it over to me. I now realize that the noise was probably some sort of mating call, but whatever. I just want the bird to come close to me. After a moment of nothing happening, I try the call again. My mind drifts to everyone watching this, and I stifle a laugh. I must look insane right now.

It works, though - a moment after I screech, the bird does a dive, seemingly at me. In a moment, it is proven that it's coming for me. The robot flaps its wings and comes straight for me, it's sharp beak aimed for my skull. I feel my heartbeat begin to speed up. This situation is beginning to look a bit scary…

The bird doesn't slow or change course on its speeding path to my face. It almost skewers me, but I duck just in time.

"Definitely not a nice robot," I murmur under my breath.

I load my crossbow and attempt to aim at the bronze robot, which is circling around to try to kill me again, but it's moving too fast for me to keep my bow aimed at it for long. I nearly have to dive to the side to avoid the robot's next attempt at murder. I stumble into the street, nearly twisting my ankle.

I glance back up at the speeding bird, seconds from piercing my neck. I automatically shoot in its direction and somehow manage to hit it. However, the bolt ricochets right off of the bronze and clatters to the concrete pavement below me. I gently curse under my breath, then catch myself. I'm not allowed to say any swear words… my parents may be watching this.

The bird doesn't veer from its path. In fact, it doesn't seem to acknowledge the bolt that just hit it. It continues to fly at me, and this time my reaction time it so late, it knick the side of my face when I jump aside. I feel a burst of pain on my cheekbone and gently lift my fingertips to test the gravity of the wound. It's doesn't seem deep, but my fingers are stained bright red when I pull them away.

I saw the whites of its eyes that time. They were odd for a robot - beady and bloodshot, like a human. With pupils like little dots of ink in the center of each bulging, bloodshot eye. Unusual for a robot.

That's when it hits me - I have to hit the robot right in the eye. The rest of its body is bronze and will just deflect any of my bolts, but the eye is vulnerable enough to kill it, if not, disabling it long enough for me to shut it off. I reload my crossbow and turn to where the robot is coming from.

I wait patiently as it swoops down toward me. I need to be precise… if I'm not, the robot might skewer me before I have the opportunity to step aside. Death by robot is definitely not how I want to go.

I wait until the robot is only a few feet away, then fire. It must be dumb luck that allows my bolt to strike the robot directly in the eye. It lets out another ear-piercing shriek as its wings falter and it skids to the ground. It lays still for a moment, and I decide it's safe to touch.

I gently pick it up and realize that the bolt must have broken the robot. I guess I could leave the robot and look for food… but I've built and managed and repaired robots my entire life. What if I were to fix this robot… and get it on my side?

I grin at the idea and roll up the sleeves of my jacket.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

My stomach rumbles loudly, echoing down the empty corridor. I pause for a minute, needing a break to rest my legs. I've been walking around all night, and I seriously need a break. Unfortunately, I know that I shouldn't pause in my quest to find food. I have no clue how well hidden it is, but right now, it seems almost impossible. I've been searching for the last two days, and I haven't found anything - not even a clue! At this rate, I won't find it until Day 20, so I really need to spend every second to the max.

I still have most portions of my feast remaining, and a half-full jug of water, so I'm not too badly off. I've learned not to depend on current resources, though. I have to treat everything like I'll never see it again.

My head is pounding from sleep-deprivation, and I guess I should technically get some rest soon. I might just pass out in the middle of this building. Maybe I could find a safe place to rest… I haven't checked to make sure this building is empty, yet, though. For all I know, Malakai Mavericks is on the top floor and Aurum Corucent is in the room across the hall.

I take a few steps forward, letting out a huge yawn. Once again, I question why the Gamemakers couldn't have added elevators to these buildings? I am not looking forward to walking up all of the flights of stairs to make sure this building is unoccupied and safe for me to sleep in.

I reach the foot of the next flight of stairs and let out an audible groan at the prospect of having to walk up it. Maybe I could just rest for a minute… I stumble back and collapse against the wall. I begin to sink into the door, strangely satisfied with the idea of resting right here, in broad view of anyone walking this way. My brain is too tired to think correctly.

Suddenly, I hear a beeping noise from behind me. It sounds like that of a sponsor gift, but it's coming from the wall. It couldn't be a sponsor gift… right? I spin around, a little more energized, and see that what looks like a holographic screen has appeared on the wall. I assume it was triggered from me leaning against it.

My eyes are blurred, but I can make out what the screen says.

"Dear Tribute, congratulations! You have discovered a resource location," I read aloud, silently celebrating. "There are multiple resource locations placed throughout the arena, with about one every five buildings and a few scattered outdoors. Each resource location will contain a different item, so don't rejoice too quickly! This room could possibly be filled with random pairs of shoes." I wince at the thought. Shoes aren't a completely useless gift, and very important, but my shoes are intact and I don't need any shoes. I'm wishing for food or water since those seem to be the most important.

"You won't have access to the resource just yet, however. Each location has a different challenge to solve. As for this one, you must solve this riddle." I have a brief flashback to the Game I was forced to play with Queen Elinor… then get a sudden burst of reality so strong, I begin to feel nauseous. Has it really only been eight days since that? Just more than a week? The Hunger Games seem to make everything to go slower, and that challenge Queen Elinor made me participate in seems to be in the distant past.

The wave of nausea becomes even stronger when I realize everyone I played that game with is now dead. Maudaline was devoured by the bush or something, and Gracelyn died one or two days later. As for Queen Elinor and her knights, they're submerged in lava. I'm going to assume they're not currently functioning.

Attempting to push the reality of the situation out of my head, I focus on the screen. "There are four men; two are wearing black hats, and two are wearing white hats. They are separated by an opaque wall, with one man on one side and the other three on the other. They all face the wall. Who will be the first person to figure out what color their hat is?" Below the riddle is a small sketch of the four men and what color hats they're wearing.

My mind isn't as sharp as it usually is, which is very unfortunate. I wish I had found this yesterday and not 36 hours later, when I can barely keep my eyes open. I struggle with the problem for so long, I begin doubting my intelligence. I think even _Jimmy_ , the densest boy in Panem, would be able to solve this! No offense to Jimmy, of course, but it's pretty obvious he isn't the sharpest.

Finally, when I'm about to give up and sleep for a few hours before returning to the riddle, the answer practically falls into my head.

"The guy in between the two others. He's able to see that the guy in front of him is wearing a white hat, but when the guy behind him doesn't answer, he can deduct that he has on a black hat. If he were wearing a white hat, the guy behind him would immediately know the answer. Thus, the second man on the side with three people knows he has a black hat."

I wait a moment and nothing happens. Did I get the answer wrong? Or do I have to press some button on the wall? I begin searching the wall for anything I may need to press when the screen disappears and a portion of the wall simply swings back, revealing a separate room. After a moment of hesitation, I step inside.

"Yes!" I mutter excitedly. The room is filled with jugs of water. And by filled, I mean that the room, which is roughly 5' by 5', has so many water jugs that I can barely walk through them. Who would need this much water? I almost laugh aloud at my thought. In the Hunger Games, there is no such thing as "too much water".

I take my bag off my bag (which is just the box that previously held my sponsor gift) and close the door to the water room. I doubt anyone else will come in here soon. It's much safer in here than if I were to sleep on the balcony like I've seen some idiots doing. I push some jugs out of the way and sit down, leaning back against the wall.

It's not the most comfortable position, but I'm in a pretty safe location with a meal and enough water to last me months. I could stay in here for two weeks without starving - probably more. I'm not losing any calories, after all.

Cracking open a jug of water, I take a deep sip before slipping down onto the floor.

I can finally sleep now...

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Brynn Rye**

* * *

Jimmy lies in my arms, half unconscious. His eyes keep flickering open and shut, and I don't know what whether he's even registering what's going on. He's lost more blood than anyone should, and I'm worried he's on death's door. His wound is bleeding very heavily, and despite my efforts to stanch the flow of blood, a pool has gathered around us and has soaked both of our clothes completely.

We're in the middle of the street, which I suppose isn't a very inconspicuous location, but I could care less. The sun shines down on the both of us, very hot.

Jimmy groans and shifts in my arms, slightly relieving me. At least he's moving. He's got a little more time until… I don't want to think about Jimmy dying. I can't. I won't let Jimmy die, I love him too much.

"Please don't die," I whisper, although I doubt he can even register what I'm saying. I feel myself begin to cry for probably the hundredth time in the past hour. I feel thick, hot tears begin to stream down my already tear-stained face and drip down onto my lap. I look down at Jimmy, so unusually still and silent. All color has drained from his face.

I barely notice his lips moving ever so slightly, silently trying to form words. I manage to stifle my sobs long enough to lean down over Jimmy's face and try to listen to what he's trying to say. At first, I can't hear him, but soon I'm able to make out what he's saying.

"Brynn… Brynn…" he's just quietly repeating my name over and over again.

"What is it? Jimmy, what?!" I shout. After a moment of him not responding, I grab him by the shoulders and roughly shake him. It's probably not the professionally-advised tactic to use on a dying boy, but it works with Jimmy. His eyes flicker open and slowly roll over to look at mine. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

He tries to shake his head, but it looks like it causes too much pain, so he instead mouths the word 'no'.

"Yes, you are," I insist. "You're fine. You'll be home in a few days."

"Why did you ask if you're just going to say I'm wrong?" Jimmy croaks, laughing slightly. His laughter turns into grimaces and expression of pain. "I'm dying, Brynn. I… I can't hold on any longer. P-please, please win. For me. And when you get home, tell my girlfriend, Mary, that I love her."

"Jim -"

"Kidding!" he exclaims, still grimacing in pain. He notices my unamused look and his eyes look away from mine, embarrassed. "Sorry. I like to joke in heavy situations."

"Really?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I'm going to die Brynn. I've lost so much blood, I can barely feel my body. And I, I feel so weak… I don't think I could even sit up. I won't make it home Brynn. I need you to. Promise me." I shake my head in defiance.

"No, you will."

"You have to accept that I'm not going to make it. I can already feel myself fading… I-I think at this point, I could just… l-let myself die. Like if I close my eyes, I can just fade away."

"Don't close your eyes, then."

"Please t-tell Emma I love her. I want her to know that. From her big b-brother… and tell the rest of my family that, too. Tell them that I love them so much, and I'll see… I'll see them again. Not now, but eventually. And tell them that… that I'm sorry I couldn't make it back. I wanted to. I really did. I'm sorry, Mommy."

Jimmy's staring off into the distance. I think at this point, he's no longer talking to me.

"I wish I could see you again… I know I prom… promised, but… I couldn't. I love you." Jimmy looks back into my eyes, gazing longingly. His brown puppy-dog eyes are sparkling with tears. He raises one blood-soaked hand up to my face and weakly cups his hand around my face.

"Brynn…" he begins, and then his eyes close for a minute. He takes a deep breath, then reopens them and continues speaking. "It's getting harder to hold on. I… I think I'm going to let go, soon… I don't want to suffer anymore."

" _Don't_ let go," I demand, but Jimmy acts as though he didn't hear me.

"I love you. I-I wish we could have fallen in love outside of the Games and have had more than a week together. I wish we could have grown… grown old t-together. Please win. For me."

He ignores my pleading for him to hold on, to stay alive. His eyes close and his soft hand drops from my face. It gently lands on my thigh. Jimmy takes a deep breath, and then exhales.

He doesn't inhale again.

I watch his still figure for a few seconds before trying to shake him again. This time, his eyes don't reopen. I lean over and press my ear to his chest, hoping to hear the familiar thud of his heart. Instead, I'm met with silence.

Tears fill my ears again as I try to perform CPR on him, imitating the action I've seen many other tributes do in other Hunger Games. Most of the time it doesn't work. I press down on his chest twice, then breathe through his mouth. Nothing happens, so I repeat the action. I don't really understand how to do this, so all I can do is put all of my hope in the idea that by some miracle, Jimmy will come back to life.

I'm crying so hard, I almost don't hear the beeping noise behind me. As soon as I recognize it, my ears perk up. A sponsor gift? I look up at the sky, where a parachute is drifting down toward us. Could it save Jimmy? His cannon hasn't fired yet… there's still hope. I reach out my hands, and the parachute falls directly into them. I yank it down eagerly, opening up the box. I discard the note and take out the actual gift.

It's a tin with some kind of cream inside. There's nothing saying what it does, but I can assume it will save Jimmy. I dip my fingers into the cream and coat a generous amount over the wound in Jimmy's stomach.

I stare at his stomach expectantly for a moment. Every second it remains gaping and bloody, I lose more and more hope. I'm about to give up when I notice the edges of his wound begin to close up, healing much faster than I expected was possible. It fully heals, and is no longer trickling any blood. I gasp in amazement and look at Jimmy's face. His heart still isn't beating, but maybe he could.

I attempt the CPR again, breathing into his mouth and pressing on his chest repeatedly. After several repetitions of these, I lightly turn my head and listen to his chest. I hear a small thudding noise. It's faint and irregular, but definitely there.

I almost cheer in excitement. Jimmy could survive!

I reach into our backpack and pull the cap off of a full water bottle. I tilt it over Jimmy's face and allow a small drizzle to pour onto his face. I'm about to begin to chest compressions again, when Jimmy gasps and sputters, weakly raising a hand to wipe the water off his face.

"Jimmy!" I exclaim, sobbing. In happiness this time. Jimmy's hand doesn't make it to his face and falls to his side.

"I can't feel my body," he murmurs drowsily.

"You've lost a lot of blood, drink some water." I prop Jimmy up into my lap and tilt the water bottle slowly into his mouth. Jimmy begrudgingly drinks, although he's clearly embarrassed to have to have me hold a water bottle for him. As he drinks, I gaze at him in amazement. "You're alive," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" I laugh, mostly out of relief. Jimmy pauses drinking to softly kiss me.

Jimmy will not die. I couldn't live with myself if I made it out of that arena and he didn't. Jimmy will win the Hunger Games, and if I have to die in the process, then so be it.

* * *

 **District 2**

 **Aurum Corucent**

* * *

I've blocked Ash from my mind.

It hurts too much to think of him, so I simply don't. I've vowed to never think about Ash again. And definitely not cry over him. I've shed one or two tears over my former ally, and that's enough.

That's all he was. A former ally. Not a friend, not the person I've been closest with over the past ten years, just an ally. The rest may have crossed my mind at one time or another, but that doesn't mean they're true.

Ash and I were just allies. We worked together to survive as long as possible. My _ally_ died. I am fine and flourishing now.

I am doing better without my former ally than I was doing with him.

 _Just because you tell yourself that, doesn't make it true._

I block the voice from my head and focus on looking for a food source. I scan the hallways and rooms of the building I am, but nothing seems to show up or appear.

 _Ash was your friend, not just your ally. Heck, he was the closest friend you've had in the past ten years since you began training_.

"Ash was my ally. That's it," I insist in a firm voice, slightly irritated. I don't want to think about Ash. Thinking about him makes the hole in my heart hurt even more. The voice ceases, and I'm able to direct my focus on looking for a food source.

I'm not doing too bad, so finding food isn't a necessity, but I think it would be safer to find it now rather than later, when I'm starving. Besides, it's not like I have much else to do. I no longer have an ally -

 _Do you mean friend?_

\- to joke around with.

I peer into the room, and glance over every corner before decided there's no food in there. I exit the room and continue my walk down the hallway, when I hear a loud curse around the corner and freeze in my tracks. Whoever that is, they really need to learn to be quieter. They're drawing any tribute towards them.

I quickly peek around the corner, and almost curse, myself. It's Malakai. Anyone else, I would have been able to easily defeat. Despite scoring higher than him, I don't know how easily I'll be able to defeat him. Malakai's much stronger than me. I suppose I could just chuck a throwing knife at him, but if I miss, I'll probably be dead. Should I sneak away?

Then I remember my remaining poison vial. My hand drifts to my pocket, where it is comfortably cradled inside an extra sock, so I don't accidentally break the glass. The more useful poisons, I've already used. The instant-kill was the death of the boy from District Eleven, who also killed… Ash. And then for the slow-kill, I poured it onto a bread loaf during the feast, and I'm pretty sure it was taken by the pair from Nine.

I didn't think this final vial would ever be useful. It only weakens someone - useful in a fight, but you usually can't convince your competitor to drink random blue liquid moments before a fight. However, it can enter the bloodstream and still be just as effective. If I throw the vial itself, there's a chance the glass will cut Malakai and the liquid will enter his bloodstream.

Deciding to follow through with my plan, I carefully remove the vial from my sock and turn the corner again to look at Malakai. He's reading some screen, clearly frustrated. I can't read what it says from this distance, but I don't think it matters much. Clutching the vial in my hand, I feel my heart begin to speed up. This is my only chance to attack Malakai. If I miss, he'll attack me.

After a minute of consideration, I chuck the vial directly at Malakai. It hits his temple, and just as I hoped, the glass cuts his skin on impact, allowing the blue poison to enter his bloodstream. Malakai's hand flies up to his head and turns to look for the source of the object. He sees me and our eyes meet. After a minute, he laughs.

"Did you just throw something at me?" he asks in disbelief, laughing. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"It was a bottle of poison," I say, seeing no harm in telling him the truth. "You're basically ineffective in a fight now." Malakai rolls his eyes, but when he takes a step forward, his leg buckles and he almost collapses. He grabs onto the wall to support himself.

"What does it do?" he asks, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"It makes you weak," I reply honestly. "Normally I wouldn't tell you, but there isn't much you can do to me. After all, you're _very_ weak." Malakai glares at me, and tightens his grip on his dagger. He begins to stagger toward me in a series of lurches, keeping one hand trailing along the wall in case he tips over again.

"I'm going to get you," he threatens.

"Oh no, I'm terrified!" I exclaim sarcastically as Malakai trips over one of his own feet and stumbles to the ground. I smirk as Malakai struggles to stand back up. "What does it feel like to be so weak, the little girl from District 10 would be able to defeat you? Because let me tell you, it looks like you're a foal attempting to stand for the first time."

"What's a foal?" Malakai asks, seeming genuinely curious.

"A baby horse," I respond. "But that's irrelevant -" I'm interrupted when Malakai comes charging at me, raising his dagger above his head, shouting out a war cry. He looks like he's struggling, but his war cry is still threatening, and I can't help but feel fear sink into my heart. I reach for a knife, but not before Malakai crashes into me.

He lands on top of me, his legs giving out. My arm is pinned behind my back, making it impossible for me to grab a knife. Malakai's dagger slipped from his hands when he tried swiping for me, and it skidded all the way across the room. Malakai looks like he's trying to get to his feet, but is too weak to get off of me.

I grunt as I try to push Malakai, but I don't succeed. Just because Malakai is weaker, doesn't mean he's any lighter. Malakai tries to push himself off of me, but his arm slips and he falls back on top of me. I'm almost being smothered by him, and am finding it difficult to breathe air. Could I die being trapped under Malakai?

Suddenly, I begin to laugh. The idea of going through ten years of training, ten days of torture, and losing someone that I… I guess I _cared_ about… and then dying because a random guy is too weak to move from off of me is so sad it's amusing. I really don't want to die from being crushed by a human, so it's surprising that I'm laughing. Then something happens that surprises me even more.

Malakai begins to laugh. He tries to push himself up again, but once again falls back on top of me, sending pain throughout my body. I groan in pain, and then continue to laugh. Soon, we're laughing in unison.

"Do you know if this wears off?" Malakai asks hopefully. I shake my head.

"I didn't get a lot of instructions. I'd assume so."

"Let's hope that it wears off soon, then, because I literally can't get up." As if to prove his point, Malakai tries to lift himself up again and collapses back on top of me.

"You really have to stop doing that," I insist. "It's kind of painful."

"Sorry," Malakai says. Then we both burst out laughing again.

"We're supposed to be killing each other!" I remind him in between laughs. "I shouldn't be complaining about you causing discomfort and you shouldn't be apologizing!"

"I'm sorry for apologizing!" Malakai says, and then laughs some more. After a few minutes, we both grow silent again. "How about after I get strong enough to move, we have a truce? Neither of us kills each other for today and we go our separate directions."

"Okay," I agree. "I don't really want to kill you now."

We lay there for a while more. Malakai on top of me, and me pinned underneath him, until Malakai is finally able to push himself off of me. I get up, stretching out all of my limbs that fell asleep. There are pins and needles going up my right arm, which was pinned underneath me the entire time.

Malakai is still feeling a little weak, but is strong enough to walk and gathers his weapons. We look at each other for a minute, uncertain of what to do and how to part. Finally, I hold out my hand.

"Good luck," I say. Malakai firmly shakes it.

"You too."

With that, I turn around. Malakai goes the other way. I'm unsure of why we decided to have a truce or be so kind to each other, but all I know is that next time we see each other, it will be every man for himself. Malakai will not hesitate to kill me, and I will spare no mercy when killing Malakai Mavericks.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

* * *

The sun has already begun to set, making the sky look beautifully soft and orange. The shadows in the room are very long and stretch out across the room towards us. Brynn and I sit across from each other, eating an apple each. We had gathered a lot of food during the feast, so we're not being too sparing. Brynn says that since we're in the Final 7, there will only be two or three days left in the Hunger Games, and we may be able to find more food in that time.

Brynn reaches into our bag and pulls out a bag of beef jerky. She tears open the packaging and brings out two pieces. One she gives to me, and she eats the other one.

"You're really hungry," I notice as she shoves another bite of apple into her mouth. Brynn nods.

"All I had yesterday was one bite of bread. It tastes really weird and bitter, though, so I didn't eat the rest. I left it on that street when you were… dying."

"You threw out perfectly good bread?" I ask in surprise. Brynn is usually very sparing with food, and will save it even if she doesn't like it.

"It tasted very bad," Brynn protests. "Like something was wrong with it… I think it was also tinted blue, but that could have just been because it was nighttime."

"It was probably just some type of Capitol bread."

"I guess." Brynn shrugs. "It still wasn't good, though. You wouldn't have wanted to eat it."

"No worries," I say. I reach over my apple core for the bag of food and begin rooting through it. "What other food do we have?" Brynn sticks her arm out in front of me and yanks the bag away from me.

"We should save the rest," Brynn suggests.

"But you said the Hunger Games would end in one or two days," I say, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I said they _might_. We should have food left over just in case it lasts longer…" her voice trails off as her face contorts into a grimace and her hands fly to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't know…" she murmurs. "It must be a stitch in my side or something." I nod, although I'm still concerned as I see Brynn struggle to hide her pain. It finally seems to fade, because her face relaxes and her hands drop back to her sides.

"That was weird," I comment.

"It was nothing," Brynn assures me. It does nothing to ease my fears, though. What could be wrong with Brynn? Is she sick or something? I push the thoughts from my mind. It was probably just a stitch, like she said. Something like that.

I'm about to try to convince Brynn to let me have _one_ more piece of beef jerky when I hear the Capitol anthem begin to play. Brynn and I both walk over to the window and watch as the Capitol emblem appears in the darkening sky. A moment later, it fades.

"I guess there were no deaths today," Brynn says, and then her face changes into the same grimace as before.

"Is it back?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it hurts more this time," Brynn murmurs, and stumbles back away from the window before collapsing onto the floor in the fetal position. I immediately rush to her side, unsure of what to do or how to help. She groans in pain and I gently lift a hand to her forehead to check for a fever. It feels normal.

Brynn begins to cough, and I stand back in case she'll throw up. Instead, blue foam begins to appear from her mouth. I stare in horror as the foam drips from her mouth onto her shirt. She suddenly begins to convulse, shaking in a twisted dance.

"Brynn?" I ask, still not knowing what to do. After snapping out of my daze, I rush to her side and wrap my arms around her, I guess trying to stop her from convulsing. It doesn't seem to work, though, because she keeps shaking around in my arms. "Brynn, stop…" I whisper pleadingly as continues to twist around involuntarily.

Finally, she falls limp in my arms. Her eyes are closed, and she doesn't seem to be conscious. I immediately begin yelling at her.

"Brynn, come on!" I shout. "Wake up!"

I listen to her chest, but I can't hear any heartbeat. I suddenly begin to panic. Brynn doesn't have a heartbeat… but she said that I didn't either, and she brought me back with CPR. I have no clue how to administer CPR, but I know I have to breathe into her mouth and do chest compressions.

I start pushing down on her chest, but I'm a bit nervous to breathe into her foam-caked mouth. I prop her mouth open and blow into it from a distance. I repeat this action multiple times, but Brynn doesn't reopen her eyes.

Finally, I hear something I never wanted to hear.

Brynn's cannon.

Signaling her death.

She can't be dead - can she? Maybe it was for someone else?

I look over at the sky expectantly, where the Capitol emblem appears.

 _Please be anyone else but Brynn. Don't be Brynn…._

The emblem fades, and turns into Brynn's image. Her strawberry blonde hair… those chocolate brown eyes I'll never see again. I feel pain well up in my heart, mixed with anger.

Brynn shouldn't have died. She should have been the one to make it home. Brynn was the one who needed to return home. I collapse to my knees, and my hand touches Brynn's spear. The spear she held.

I grab the spear and with a cry of anger, chuck it at the large window.

The glass shatters and falls to the street twenty stories below. I watch as Brynn's picture fades out of the sky.

Brynn should have won. She should have. But if she can't… I'm going to make it home for Brynn. There's not going to be any sweet little boy from District Nine any more. Not the kid who loves to crack jokes, or takes nothing seriously.

There's now only the Jimmy who's going to make it home. For Brynn.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

I don't understand this.

I mean, I found a food source, or maybe some other useful resource, but it's crazy difficult to get into. In order for me to gain access to whatever resource is inside, I have to answer a riddle. And I'm not very good at riddles.

I reread the riddle, hoping that this time the answer might just fall into my head.

"Simply saying my name can break me. What am I?" I still have no clue. I hit myself in the head, hoping that the answer will pop in my head. It doesn't work, and now my head hurts.

"How am I supposed to know this!?" I demand, and angrily kick the wall. I wince in pain. Now my foot hurts, too. I read the riddle again, beginning to get frustrated. I'm seriously about to give up.

Suddenly, I hear a beeping noise behind me. I immediately recognize the noise - a sponsor gift! I spin around and scan the hallway. Of course, I'm inside, so the gift must be outside. I see a balcony at the end of the hall and rush over to it. I throw open the doors and look up.

Descending from the sky is a giant parachute with a giant box. I could literally sit in it. I decide against trying to catch it and step back, waiting for it to land. When it finally does, I rush over to it and pull open the box. I almost scream when I see what's inside.

I slowly step backward as a giant mutt, what looks like a mixture between a wolf and dog jumps out of the box and slowly begins prowling toward me. I whimper, terrified. Who would send me something to kill me? I thought that was against the rules?

I should run, but my legs buckle and I collapse into the wall. I'm paralyzed in fear as the wolf thing approaches me. When it finally reaches me, it doesn't attack me. Instead, it begins nuzzling me.

I'm speechless. This wolf muttation is being nice to me. In fact, it's actually kind of cute. After a moment of getting over my surprise, I begin to pet the wolf. The wolf licks my face, which actually makes me laugh.

"You're cute, aren't you, girl?" I ask and the wolf barks in agreement. That only makes me laugh even more. "I'm going to call you Kata. Okay?" The wolf barks to say "yes".

"We're going to kick some ass together, Kata."

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was hard to write. I really didn't want to kill Brynn :(**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **7th: Brynn Rye (poisoned by Aurum Corucent) - A lot of people thought Markus was going to die after the last chapter, when he ate bread that tasted weird. I also had some other people eat weird-tasting bread so no one would expect it was Brynn who was going to die this chapter. I loved Brynn and even considered killing Jimmy instead of her this chapter, but she had to die. District 9 has been the only District with two people since Day 7, so I figured either Jimmy or Brynn had to die. I ended up killing Brynn, because even though she's really popular in the review, she didn't receive any votes in the poll. I'm guessing she was a lot of people's second favorites, but I couldn't kill Jimmy. Sorry for killing her, Smiley, but she did pretty well. RIP**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)  
12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

 **Day 8:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (11)  
10th: Ash Owens (7)**

 **Day 9:**

 **9th: Kana Ashwood (12)  
8th: Flora Harper (1)**

 **Day 10:**

 **7th: Brynn Rye (9)**

* * *

 **SOLO:**

 **Aurum  
Necessity  
Malakai  
Mika  
Markus  
Jimmy**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Aurum - 3  
Necessity - 0  
Malakai - 1  
Mika - 0  
Markus - 2  
Jimmy - 1**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Who does Necessity briefly consider aligning with?**

 **2\. What supplies are in the room that Mika discovers?**

 **3\. How does Jimmy stay alive?**

 **4\. What color is the poison that Aurum throws at Malakai?**

 **5\. How does Brynn die?**

 **6\. What does Malakai name the wolf muttation?**

 **7\. Who was the only person not featured in this chapter?**

 **8\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **9\. Who do you want to get 6th place?**

 **10\. Who do you want to win? (besides your own tribute, if you still have one remaining).**

* * *

 **I'm almost accepting submission for a new SYOT! I'm not going to update it as frequently as Flames and Rapids, so it's more of a side project, but everyone should submit! The form is on my profile.**

 **\- Lilah**


	48. Day 11: The Dark

**I know this chapter is wayyy overdue. I think I haven't updated this story in about a month (not including a few days ago when I spammed all of your guys' emails by splitting the interviews into seven.**

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

 _I'm running through a forest of crisp, charred skeletons of trees. Sticks snap under my feet as I run ahead, not sparing a look back. What am I running from? I hear footsteps behind me. To my alarm, they gradually grow louder._

 _They're closing the distance, I think. I push myself to go even faster. I'm fast, but so is my pursuer. The footsteps are loud, which means that they probably belong to a male… assuming it's a person._

 _I feel my heart speed up. The footsteps have to be right behind me… I push myself to run even faster, but suddenly hands wrap around my waist, and I'm being pushed to the ground. I land hard, with my attacker not helping my landing. I barely have time to register what happened when the attacker sits up and poses a dagger above my face._

 _It's Malakai… with an inhumanely look of rage in his eyes._

 _"Say goodbye," he smirks, before plunging his dagger into my throat._

I wake up drenched in sweat. I shakily raise my arm to my forehead and wipe some of the sweat out of my face. The nightmare seemed so vivid… my dreams seem to get worse and worse throughout my time in the Hunger Games. Every day that passes just makes me more afraid. It's as though I feel as if I'm nearing closer and closer to my death.

You can make it, Mika, I think to myself. You won't die, you're going to be the Victor. My words don't comfort me. I know I'm smart, but that can only take you so far. I'd go as far as to say that everyone remaining in the Games is stronger than I am.

Malakai and Aurum are Careers, and I'm pretty sure Markus has trained. Jimmy only scored a six in training, but he's excellent with a sword. Necessity's probably closest to my level, and a few days ago I would have considered myself a higher threat than her, but after witnessing her using a crossbow, I'm not so sure. To my recollection, I scored the lowest out of everyone remaining.

I don't like to feel my confidence faltering, it's not very pleasant. I heard somewhere that people perform better based on their confidence level. They have the same ability, but if they're unsure of themselves, they'll do worse. And I can't afford to do worse.

I reach to my right and pick up a jug of water. It's cumbersome, and my weak arms shake under the weight. I pried off the lid last night, so now, all I need to do it pour the water into my mouth. The weight makes it difficult to limit the stream of water, and some of it splashes down my front. I decide that the water would be welcoming, and tip the jug entirely over so I'm doused.

This is probably the closest to a bath I've had since the Games began. A while back, I forget which day, I swam in the lake in the Inferno, but that water was dirty. This is pure, filtered water, probably what Capitolians drink every day (except, I'm sure they drink alcohol or juice or soda or something instead. I'm assuming they consider water 'boring,' which angers me).

The nightmare made me lose my appetite, so I don't bother eating. Instead, I play with the rope I have in my bag. The entertainment options here are limited, but I guess that's better than being in danger. I decide to work on my knots. I spent one or two hours on knot-tying in training, before realizing I wasn't good at it. I don't like being bad at stuff, so why not take the time to learn? I have a great memory, so I remember most of the basic knots.

I start tying them, but my fingers struggle at threading the rope through. I freeze when I hear footsteps.

I slowly set down the rope and crawl over to the door, afraid to make any sort of noise. I press my ear against the wall and try to listen. Unfortunately, the footsteps sound like they're coming close. I start to back away, hoping that whoever it is will just leave, but my foot hits a jug of water and knocks it over.

Luckily, the lid was screwed on, so water doesn't spill everywhere, but it does make a deafening sound. I'm sure whoever's out there could hear it. About a thousand curse words run through my head, and I have to bite my lip to restrain from speaking aloud. I listen as the footsteps come straight at me. They stop, and I'm guessing the person is only a few feet away from me.

They knock on the door, and I hear them gasp. I assume the riddle just popped up.

Please don't be smart, I plead silently. If it's Necessity, I'm screwed. I think Aurum and Markus would be bright enough, too, so I'm relying on this being Malakai or Jimmy. Whoever it is mumbles under their breath as they read the question. They sound male, which is good for me. Just in case, I reach in my belt and draw my dagger. I hold it ready. Hopefully, if they do make it in, I can surprise-attack them, and it won't matter their skill.

"Who's in there?" Jimmy demands, and pounds on the door.

So it's Jimmy, I realize. I'm safe. He won't make it in here. I consider responding, and decide against it. Nothing good could come of me answering, even though it's improbable anything bad would.

"Just let me in!" He shouts. "I won't hurt you - I just want to be safe." I can't tell whether he's telling the truth or not, but there is no way I am letting him in here. Knowing Jimmy, he probably wouldn't hurt me, but I'd prefer to stick to myself. "Is that Mika?" he asks, and I feel my heart plummet. "I think it's you in there, Mika."

I don't speak for a minute, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask.

"So I was right," Jimmy says. "I assumed it was you or Necessity since you're the only ones who'd be able to figure out this damn puzzle. And Necessity would have responded to me at first."

"Don't curse, Jimmy. Your mother's watching," I say, mockingly.

"Right. Sorry, mom." I roll my eyes. Only Jimmy would apologize to his mother for saying 'damn' in the Hunger Games. "Will you let me in?"

"No, Jimmy."

"Why not? You know I won't hurt you."

"It's not just that, Jimmy," I say. "If I let you in, we'd have to be allies. And I don't want to get attached to anyone else. I'm sure you'd feel the same way, especially after Brynn -"

"Don't talk about Brynn!" Jimmy bellows angrily, and a moment later I hear a thud on the door. I automatically draw back from the noise, but I know that Jimmy wouldn't be able to get in here… I think. Jimmy throws himself against the door again, and this time, a dent appears in the door from where Jimmy hit it.

I gasp, becoming more unsure of whether Jimmy could make it in or not. I raise my dagger again, afraid that he'll somehow manage to make it in. And I know that if he does, he won't be looking for a casual talk and alliance.

Jimmy hits the door once more, and this time, the door is knocked out of the hinges and slams open.

In the doorway stands Jimmy, his sword raised high and a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't talk about Brynn," he repeats, and charges at me with his sword raised high. He slashes it down, and I come to my senses just in time to avoid it slicing my head open. The blade skims my arm, and I feel a sharp pain blossom along my bicep. I yelp out in surprise, and my hand flies to my arm. I stare at Jimmy in shock. I didn't expect him to actually try to kill me. I always thought of him as an innocent child. Not a powerful dude who would try to kill me.

I shakily raise my dagger, but Jimmy lunges at me again, and my instincts kick in. I take off, running down the hall. I don't hear Jimmy pursuing me, but don't dare slow my pace.

I take only a few seconds to mourn the loss of my food, water, and safety. I'm all on my own, now. I'm vulnerable.

Jimmy is not the same guy I was allied with. That Jimmy would have never attacked me. Never would have kicked a door down. Jimmy's changed. And unfortunately for me, not for the better.

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

* * *

I miss my family.

I know that's such an obvious statement, but it's true, especially right now. Throughout the Games, I've missed them, but it wasn't until now that my mind was focused entirely on them. I've been so pre-occupied with trying to survive, I haven't gotten the chance to truly miss them. But now, there's an aching pain in my chest that can only be healed by seeing my parents, again.

Truthfully, anyone from home would be able to make me feel better. Leetas, my teacher, even the annoying kid who always throws things in my hair during class. Any of them would be able to settle this feeling of longing.

Maybe I just feel like this because I have nothing else to think about. I no longer have any allies to talk to, and I hadn't seen action since yesterday morning when that bird mutt went after me.

Speaking of the mutt, I have him in my bag right now. I was able to rewire the circuit board so that he only responds to me. He won't attack me, and I might be able to use him to my advantage. I'm not sure of how well he'll work, though, because I didn't have any tools so the work is a little messy and he kept malfunctioning when I tried to test him.

I can just hope that if I need to use him to protect me, he'll work.

I've been wandering through the city all day. I woke up early this morning, hoping to possibly find some food. However, I gave that quest up after about two hours of searching. I've been looking for the past two days, and I still can't find it. I know that giving up isn't a very honorable thing to do, but this is getting ridiculous. With every hour that passes where I don't find food, I become surer that the Gamemakers just told us it was in the arena to keep us busy and there's nothing here. It's not like it isn't something they'd do.

The sun is scorching today, and it doesn't help that I haven't allowed myself a break from walking for a while. I'm getting kind of hot in my jacket, which is built for keeping me warm, not cold, so I slip out of it and tie the sleeves around my waist so I can keep my hands free. I need to prepare for an attack.

I doubt that an attack is coming, considering that I haven't met another person in days. This arena is very vast with plenty of hiding spots, so I rarely come across another tribute. I doubt the other tributes are having many encounters, either. I'm sure that the Capitol is beginning to get bored, just seeing tributes hide or walk around the arena, searching for food.

It's not like this arena isn't dangerous; there aren't a lot of resources, and I almost got killed by a mutt, but the Capitol craves violence, and they get the most excited when watching two tributes fight. There's the whole debate of 'who will come out on top?' and 'who's stronger?'. You can't have the same arguments when it comes to a kid slowly starving to death.

I stop walking when I reach the fountain. This was the place where we had the feast, and where Kana and Flora died. There's no evidence that the feast was ever here, and I'm surprised to see that the tables stocked with supplies are gone. I doubt one person took all of it, so the only explanation is that the Gamemakers picked it up after the feast, not wanting the tributes to live off of it for the rest of the Games. There was a lot of supplies.

Anyway, there's a figure on the other end of the giant fountain. At first, I can't see who it is, because they're partially obscured by the water cascading down, but after a few seconds, I manage to deduce that it's Aurum standing there.

Just my luck. The most influential person in the Game in the one I come across. To be fair, I probably couldn't beat anyone left in the arena, but why Aurum? The girl who was predicted to be the Victor?

I'm considering sneaking away, but Aurum notices me. I could run, but the space is very open, and Aurum also has a long-distance weapon. Everyone knows how good Aurum is with knives. She could easily hit me in the time it takes for me to run to the closest building. She's fast, too, so she could probably chase me inside.

Aurum stands up and faces me. She's clearly going to kill me. I frantically reach behind me and rummage through my backpack, grabbing my crossbow and bolts. I quickly load it, but Aurum flicks a knife at me before I can aim for her. I'm lucky for the long distance between us because otherwise, I'd probably be dead. The blade barely misses me, and only because I side-stepped.

I breathe a sigh of relief and shakily raise the crossbow and raise it in Aurum's direction. She's charging at me. She must not be very threatened by me since she's throwing all caution to the win. Why would she be intimidated by me, though? After all, I'm just a skinny, sickly fourteen-year-old girl who probably should have died since the Bloodbath. If she reaches me, we both know who will come out victorious.

I fire a bolt, but it misses Aurum by a foot or two. She doesn't even flinch, which is so impressive, I pause in admiration before reloading my crossbow. I try to aim at Aurum again, but she's reached me. I don't have time to fire before she tackles me to the ground and the crossbow flies from my hands. It skids across the pavement and stops about five feet away from me, too far for me to reach.

Aurum pins me to the ground and straddles me to keep me in place. I try to squirm away, but Aurum efficiently uses one hand to hold me down. With her other hand, she reaches into her belt and pulls out a small throwing knife. It's meant for throwing, but it will serve its current purpose just fine.

Aurum raises the knife, and I begin freaking out. I could die right here… right now…

No. I won't die. I won't let her do that to me. I have people depending on me to make it home. I can't die in the Hunger Games.

I begin squirming restlessly, fighting tooth and nail to get away. Aurum thrusts the blade down at my gut.

I manage to break away so that the wound isn't fatal, but it still hits my leg. I feel a burst of pain, but try to ignore it and crawl away. I feel dizzy when I look down and see a knife sticking out of my knee.

I barely have time to begin running before Aurum pops up right next to me and sends a quick punch to my face, hitting me square in the nose. I hear a snap, and I'm unsure whether that was my bone or glasses bridge. I don't spend the time to figure it out, just dart away, dodging Aurum's next blow. I try to run, but my injured leg crumples from underneath me, and I fall to the ground.

I hear Aurum rushing up behind me, and I know that there's only a matter of seconds before she sends a knife into my chest. I need to act fast.

I reach into my backpack and pull out the bird mutt. I click the 'on' switch, and suddenly it comes to life.

"Please work," I pray, and it flies out of my hands. It goes up into the sky, not even facing me.

It's leaving, I realize with heartbreak. It's not working correctly…. It's leaving me here.

Aurum reaches me and kicks me in my injured knee. I feel a sharp pain and cry out. I can't look away as she pulls out a knife to kill me. It seems to happen in slow motion. The removal of the blade, the glint of the sun off the metal. Just barely noticing out of the corner of my eye, the bird mutt turning around in midair. And it dives down. Aurum doesn't notice. She stares at me with a cold, robotic look in her eyes as she holds the knife at the ready.

She holds it above her head, reading to plunge it into my heart. Before she can, the bird mutt swoops down with its sharp beak angled at her. She doesn't even have time to realize what hit her. The bird's sharp beak strikes her directly in the neck, sending her to the ground.

Her cannon fires a minute later.

I sit for a while, just staring in shock at my previous opponent's lifeless body. The bird mutt flies back into the air, but I don't really pay attention to it. Could Aurum really be dead?

The biggest threat in the Games is dead?

Because of me?

I killed the most significant threat in the Games… that was me. I feel a strange sense of pride and then fear at feeling no guilt. I know I should, but I don't. All I feel is pride.

The one who conquers the biggest threat becomes the most significant threat.

I am technically the biggest in the arena right now.

You'd better watch out.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

I've known Kata almost my entire life. I recall that there were a few years before Kata, years that I think of as 'pre-Kata years' but I rarely think of those. All memories before Kata are faint and seem irrelevant to me. There are two or three memories from pre-Kata years that have significance, but it's nothing compared to the memories from I have with Kata.

I get chills thinking about how she no longer shares those memories with me. She doesn't remember when we first met. She doesn't remember when I almost killed our trainer (not on purpose, of course). She doesn't remember anything. Her mind's just blank.

I wonder if she's home yet. Is she sitting in some Capitol morgue until the end of the Games? I'd think that she'd begin decaying, but I'm sure the Capitol has something to keep that from happening. Keep her looking fresh.

If she is home, have they had her funeral yet? Is she all dolled up six feet deep in the ground? I'm sure my mom and dad attended the funeral. I know that they always adored Kata, thinking of her as a good influence. I'm not sure why, considering her blunt (sometimes rude) personality and constant cussing, but they loved that I was hanging out with her. Maybe they hoped that she would toughen me up and help me take things seriously. I was always a pretty carefree kid.

I hope that they didn't bury her. Kata and I disagreed on a lot of stuff, but when it came to death, we were both in agreement. We didn't want to be stuck rotting under the ground for all eternity. When we died, we wanted to be cremated and have our ashes scattered in the ocean so we could stay in District 4.

Kata once told me that when she died, she didn't want to be confined. She hoped to be as free as the wind.

I don't know if she told her parents or anyone else besides me. She didn't like opening up to people, so most of her wishes and thoughts were for my ears only. If I get home and find out she's been buried, I'll go as far to dig up her body and burn it. I know it's gruesome, but hey, I've been in the Hunger Games. I sat in a pool of her blood when she was dying. I've seen worse things.

Besides, I don't want her to be trapped for eternity. It's up to me for one of her last wishes to be fulfilled. Maybe when I die, we can be in the ocean together. I don't know what happens after death, but I hope I can share it with Kata.

I usually forget that there was a time before I knew Kata. She's been such a big part of my life, it's hard for me to imagine a time before I knew her. But there was, and those memories are reserved for my parents.

My first memory is being on dad's fishing boat. I don't remember it well, and sometimes I think it may have been a dream I later convinced myself was reality, but it's my first memory, nonetheless.

It was early, just as the sun was rising because that's when it's best to fish. My dad's a fisherman, and he loves the mornings. I'm not similar, and usually don't get out of bed early, unless I have a night of restless sleep. I was weary, and the gentle rocking of the boat and dim light didn't help. I fell asleep before we could get home, but I was awake for the sunrise.

Little Malakai, only four or so, watched the sun appear over the distant horizon, held comfortably in his father's arms. His father was a strong man, a guy who Little Malakai believed could make all the monsters go away. He was a guy who could beat up bad guys and wrestle sea monsters and pirates (it wasn't until I was fourteen that I realized his great adventures were mostly made up).

But he was also a guy loved the sunrise and making up stories to keep Little Malakai entertained.

To Little Malakai, his father was practically a superhero. He was his hero.

Most of my childlike adoration for my father is gone, but he's still my idol. He's a brave guy, and I still believe that he could do almost anything.

I guess I should take a page from my dad's book and put on a brave face. I'm going to need it if I can make it home to see him, again.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Markus Blacksworth**

* * *

There's something about the unknown that freaks me out.

I've always been a pretty fearless kid. I wouldn't jump at loud noises, run from an insect, and I even embraced the inevitably of death pretty early on. Most other kids saw me as 'brave' and were impressed, something which I enjoyed. I liked being the first to volunteer to do stuff, and have other kids 'ooh' and 'ah' at my bravery.

I always knew that my 'bravery' wasn't that impressive. I was just reasonable; after all, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, right? I don't remember who said that, but it's something that I've carried with me my whole life.

Which is why I always felt ashamed when I got scared. I could pretend to be all fearless around spiders and heights during the day, but the minute the lights went off, I would begin whimpering and bawling like a baby.

There was one time, when I was about eight or so when we had a power outage at school. I was used to being the fearless kid, and everyone knew it. I was considered mature and courageous and often adored by the other kids. I was always the person called upon to remove any creepy or gross bugs in the classroom. While the other kids would scream or groan, I'd calmy deposit it in my hands and bring it outside.

Anyway, we were all sitting in class when the lights went off. Most kids were pretty confused, but no more than nervous. Not me.

For a moment, I was perfectly fine. I was just sitting like the rest of the kids, wondering what had happened. My rational mind came to the conclusion that the power had just turned off or whatever. We were from District 8, after all, and we weren't strangers to lack of electricity. That wasn't why I was scared.

After a while of sitting in pitch-black darkness, I began to feel uneasy. I felt as though something was creeping up behind me… a monster perhaps. A big beast with long claws and jagged death, ready to tear me apart, limb by limb. I was so deluded by my own thoughts that I thought I heard a snarling noise behind me. I turned around, but couldn't see anything.

Then I started to cry out of fear, worried that I would get eaten alive before the power turned back on.

But then the light returned, and there was no monster waiting to eat me. I couldn't stop crying, though. The fear, the certainty that there had been a monster… it was all too much.

And then the other kids saw me crying and began pointing me out with shocked expressions.

'Hey, Markus is crying!'

'The brave guy is crying!'

'Markus is afraid of the dark?'

'What a baby!'

My shame was too much, and I completely broke down, unable to stop sobbing. From then on, I was no longer the brave guy. I was considered to be one of the tougher guys at school, but no one forgot that I was afraid of the dark. Fearful of the unknown and anything that could be lurking inside of it.

"Tributes!" the voice of Leandros Winthrop suddenly booming throughout the arena isn't something I'll ever be able to get used to. "As we are nearing the finale, only in the final five, the Gamemakers and I have collectively decided to have you return to the lower arena. The lava has been drained, so that shouldn't be a concern to you.

"We've decided that instead of beanstalks, we'll grant you tributes with staircases. We don't want any of our finalists dying from a simple fall, do we?

"You must reach the place where the Games began by dawn tomorrow morning. Otherwise… well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Let's just say, it won't be pretty. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Wow, I hadn't realized that we were already in the final five. Time flies when you're killing kids and fighting for your life. I know I heard the cannon earlier, but I had barely registered it. Another one had bit the dust. I hope it was Malakai. I know I should be praying for the death of my biggest competitor, Aurum, but my grudges don't die. Malakai messed with me, and he needs to regret it.

I guess I shouldn't waste any time lounging about when I should be searching for the staircase. The beanstalk was challenging to find on the way up, so I hope the way down isn't tough, either. I don't want to die just because I couldn't see a stupid staircase.

I begin collecting all of my things for the journey down. The Games probably won't last much longer, so I don't need too much, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I was able to gather a lot of things from the feast, so I have a lot of supplies. The feast was a very fortunate event for me. I'm still surprised that Malakai didn't decide to kill me when I was unconscious. I know I would've if I had been in his place, and I'm pretty sure any of the remaining tributes would have done so, as well. We all have enough rationality to know that you should always take the opportunity to kill an opposing competitor, especially one who scored an eight in training.

The fact that he spared me almost makes me feel bad for wanting to kill him, but it is the Hunger Games. Weakness and mercy have no place in here. If Malakai doesn't understand that, then it's his own fault, and I don't care. It only makes things easier for me.

Not only did he spare me, but he also left me alone with tons of supplies. I was able to stock up and had planned to stay by the supplies for the rest of the Games. Unfortunately, they Gamemakers picked it all up yesterday via hovercraft. After that, I figured that I would sleep in a nearby building. I felt a little disappointed, but once again, lucky that I had happened to have put supplies in my backpack. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in good condition.

My backpack is big, but bulging with all of the supplies. I have plenty of food and water and medicine. I was less worried about comfort, but I did slip in an extra jacket and a pair of socks. I also have my sleeping bag, which I spent last night in. After a few minutes of struggling to squeeze my sleeping bag into the backpack, I come to the conclusion that it's impossible, despite doing it yesterday.

I manage to hook the rolled-up sleeping back under the backpack with some rope, and since it holds in place, I'm satisfied.

I slip into the shoulder straps and stand up, taken aback by the weight. I was sure that it hadn't been this heavy yesterday… my knees almost buckle, but I push through. I'm strong, I can handle this.

Luckily, I chose to sleep on the first floor. I know a lot of tributes have been sleeping on the higher levels in fear that other tributes will come across them when sleeping, but I find it so unlikely that they'd happen to come into my building, much less my room, so I decided to take my chances.

I step out into the hallway and almost freeze when I see who's waiting at the end. It's Malakai… completely defenseless. He has no supplies or visible weapon. He looks up and sees me, but instead of looking scared, he looks smug.

"Hello, Markus," he says. "I'm glad you're finally up. I've been waiting for such a long time, I was beginning to consider leaving. Anyway, I'm glad I didn't, because you're here now."

"You do realize I could just kill you right now?" I ask, laughing slightly, even though his sure grin is slightly off-putting. "I don't even see a weapon."

"Oh, well, I don't need a weapon," Malakai says. I scoff, even though I'm becoming more nervous by the minute.

"What, you're going to kill me with your bare hands?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Markus," Malakai says.

"Well, that's fine, but I am killing you!" I shout and charge at him with my sword raised. Malakai quickly whistles, and I freeze in my tracks. Around the corner, a giant beast appears. Snarling, jagged teeth… it's the thing from my nightmares. The thing that hides in the dark.

My sword clatters to the floor, as I stare in horror at the thing approaching behind Malakai. My immediate reaction is to warn Malakai, but I swallow that down and smirk instead.

"It looks like I don't even have to kill you. Something else will do it for me," I say, confidently. Malakai reaches out his arm, and to my shock, the beast nuzzles its head into it.

"Do you mean Kata?" Malakai inquires. "Because she wouldn't hurt me." The beasts barks in agreement. It looks at me, then snarls.

"Kata's dead," I whisper uncertainly, glancing around as if Malakai's old District partner will come walking out of some door any minute. Malakai laughs.

"Maybe the girl you killed. But my wolf is very much ready to kill you. After I accidentally killed Flora, I decided that I didn't want to stain my hands red anymore. Luckily, Kata will do it for me."

"Wait -" I pause, "the girl I killed?"

"You left Kata to die!" Malakai bellows.

"So what? I didn't kill her. You left her at first, too, to chase after Damien! The only reason you're so adamant on killing me is that you couldn't kill Damien, and you're so desperate for revenge, you're trying to blame her death on anyone!" A flash of understanding briefly appears on Malakai's face, and for a minute, I think I'm going to go free.

"Kata, attack," Malakai orders. Before I can register what's happening, the beast launches itself at me. I'm forced to leave my sword behind and just run. I can't reach my sword, but as I quickly learn, I can't outrun the beast, either.

Kata tackles me, knocking me to the ground. I attempt to scramble away, but she swipes her claws across my face, hitting me in the eyes. Blood fills my vision, and I can't see everything… it's so dark.

I"m trapped in the darkness and there's no way to turn the lights back on.

I can't even see what's coming when the beast hiding in the darkness takes a large bite out of my chest. I cry out in pain.

It briefly dawned on me that I was going to die. I couldn't escape, and even if I did, what was I going to do without my vision? I couldn't survive.

I wasn't able to help Panem. Just because of a stupid reaping bowl and slip of paper, I wasn't able to change my country. I could have done great things with Die Freunde der Unterdrucken. But now I can't. I wasn't able to.

One more bite and Markus Blacksworth knew no more.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

* * *

Another cannon fires, making me jump in fear. After sitting in silence for so long, one loud noise was enough to send me screaming.

I found a staircase almost immediately, so getting down wasn't that difficult. I was concerned about making it, since on the way up I had some trouble, losing my socks, but the way down wasn't that hard. I'm not sure if anyone else has made it yet, though. We were told to go to the Cornucopia, and I'm the only one here.

I'm not stupid though - it's not like I'm standing in the center of the field, waiting for Aurum or someone to come along and throw a knife in my back. I'm hiding behind a bunch of crates at the end of the Cornucopia with my sword ready. If anyone comes along intending to kill me, I'll get them first.

I'm no longer sad about Brynn's death. Just mad. Mad that we got stuck in here, and that Brynn died out of nowhere. She couldn't even defend herself. I'm still unsure about what happened. One minute we were just sitting together, joking around, and the next, there's foam coming out of her mouth, and she's dying.

I jump again when the Capitol anthem begins to play. I sigh and get out of my cramped position behind the crates. I suppose I should see who died today. To my recollection, there were two deaths. I don't really care who the cannons belonged to, because Brynn's dead and I know I'm alive, so what else should matter?

I go to the lip of the Cornucopia and look up at the dark night sky. The Capitol emblem hovers in the air for a minute before fading into the picture of Aurum. I can't lie, I'm a little shocked. She was predicted to win. I think most people expected her to. And yet, she got 5th or 6th place.

After Aurum's face fades, Markus appears. Wow, two threats are gone. I kind of expected at least one of the deaths to be Necessity or Mika, who are arguably the weakest players remaining.

And then the realization hits me.

With Aurum and Markus dead, I'm in the Final 4. The finale. I could take out Necessity and Mika. Malakai will be a bit tougher, but I'm tough, too.

I could go home.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

* * *

"No!"

Karpos covered his ears as his daughter let out a long and high-pitched screech.

"Charis, be quiet," Sabina scolded, but Charis paid no attention to her. She had been rooting for Aurum the whole Game and was heartbroken that she died. Panther chuckled and brandished his dagger, waving it threatening.

"Malakai's going to win," Panther taunted. He and Charis had been having arguments for two weeks now about which of their favorites would win: Charis's Aurum, or Panther's Malakai. Panther idolized Malakai so much, he even switched his wish for a sword to a dagger. Sabina and Karpos had been much more willing to give Panther a dagger, and now he had one. He sometimes taunted Charis with it, but everyone knew that he wouldn't actually hurt his sister.

"You know what, I'm going to change the channel," Sabina decided, and yanked the remote from Panther's hand. Despite the pleas of her children and husband, she switched the channel to the news site, where Cupid Bloke was discussing something with a solemn face.

"Mom, turn the Hunger Games back on!" Panther demanded. Sabina merely shushed him, straining her ears to hear what Cupid was talking about. Panther narrowed his eyes angrily. He lunged and made a grab for the remote, but Sabina held it out of arm's reach.

"Come on, kids," Karpos said, standing up. "It's past your bedtime, anyway." Karpos led both of his children into their respective bedrooms, ignoring their pleas and angered statements.

Sabina moved herself over to the couch, wanting to understand what Cupid was saying better. She watched the screen intently, and Cupid mentioned "three unfortunate deaths."

"This is a sad day in Panem tonight, has three of our most beloved celebrities have been found dead. First, the leads of the popular show, Love of a Rivertrance. The show has already announced discontinuation, but I think most of us were hoping it would continue. That doesn't seem to be the case, as both Adira Blaine and Justice Tate were found in Sector 11 last night."

Sabina gasped. Love of a Rivertrance was her favorite show, and she absolutely adored Justice Tate. She thought he was very handsome. Could he really be dead?

"Justice Tate has been missing for about week, while Adira Blaine has been missing for nearly a month. They both appeared to have been recently shot in the head.

"As for our third death of the night, one of our most beloved Victors, Corben Waller, has been found dead at his residence in District 2. The cause of death has still not been revealed, but we've been told that we will be informed tomorrow. Stay tuned for that.

"Whether this is linked with the death of his tribute, Aurum Corucent, is still unknown…"

The television screen flickered for a moment, and then all the lights went out.

Sabina gasped as she grappled for the end table to help her stand up. As she made her way toward the window, she nearly tripped on Panther's dagger. She carefully stepped over it and looked out the window.

The whole city was dark. The only light came from the moon.

They were blinded, now. What could be hiding for them in the dark?

* * *

 **And with that, we're in the final four! Next chapter will be the finale! Congratulations to The Girl With the Knives, Audmirable, MonkeyPower435, and Team Shadow! Our finale will consist of Malakai, Necessity, Mika, and Jimmy! One of them will be the Victor!**

 **I have a new poll open for the Victor. I've also made a new blog. The address is iciclepower33. wixsite flameshg.**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **6th: Aurum Corucent (impaled by Necessity's mutt) - Along with Markus, Aurum was one of the least favorites. She was initially going to get 2nd place or so, but with everyone disliking her, I decided that I should kill her off sooner. She did well, though, and I had a lot of fun with her backstory. By the way, fandomsgeorg, I hope you're okay with all of the changes to her backstory and family I made. RIP**

 **5th: Markus Blacksworth (eaten by Malakai's mutt) - I really liked Markus, but he had been such an unpopular tribute for so long, that I couldn't let him live any longer. All of the final six were people I had considered winning at one point, but I quickly decided against Markus winning. As much as I liked him and his ability, I knew that the Capitol wouldn't have allowed a Victor to be so rebellious. I knew that if he won, he would probably be executed for plotting rebellion anyway, and I didn't want my first SYOT to end up Victor-less. RIP**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)**

 **23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)**

 **22rd: Clara Maggins (7)**

 **21st: Garnet Reed (1)**

 **20th: Kalina Eden (11)**

 **19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)**

 **16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)**

 **12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

 **Day 8:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (11)**

 **10th: Ash Owens (7)**

 **Day 9:**

 **9th: Kana Ashwood (12)**

 **8th: Flora Harper (1)**

 **Day 10:**

 **7th: Brynn Rye (9)**

 **Day 11:**

 **6th: Aurum Corucent (2)**

 **5th: Markus Blacksworth (8)**

* * *

 **SOLO:**

 **Necessity**

 **Malakai**

 **Mika**

 **Jimmy**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES/KILL LIST:**

 **Necessity - 1**

 **Malakai - 2**

 **Mika - 0**

 **Jimmy - 1**

 **\- Lilah**


	49. Day 12: The Finale

**Here we are! The finale! I don't know whether you guys skip to the bottom to see the deaths before reading the chapter or something, but** _ **definitely**_ **don't do it this time. It's 100% better to be surprised. Besides, I chose not to include eulogies for that purpose.**

 **I'm kind of scared to write this chapter… I don't want to kill off any of these guys! :(**

* * *

 **District 3**

 **Necessity Talbot**

* * *

This is it. The finale. Where it all ends. If all goes accordingly, I'll either be dead or out of here by the end of the day.

To my knowledge, all of the remaining tributes managed to find a staircase before time ran out. I know that because no cannons have fired since Markus's death yesterday, and Leandros told us that whoever didn't make it would die.

I found the staircase around midnight last night. After that, I hid in a tree near the Cornucopia. I didn't want to go in, because Jimmy was camped in the center and I knew we would get in a fight. I don't think I would be able to beat Jimmy in close combat. I also considered shooting him with a crossbow from here, but it's too far. I was pretty sure if I attempted to shoot him, I would miss and make him aware of my presence. Then he would come after me, and I don't want to risk my odds with that.

Jimmy isn't the same that he used to be. The Jimmy I've been watching for the past few hours is no longer the innocent little child that forgot his socks. Brynn's death really changed him. I do pity him, of course, I know it must have been tough losing Brynn. Even I felt a twinge of sadness seeing her face in the sky, even though I didn't really know her.

But Jimmy and Brynn had to know that they weren't both going to survive. That was something they were aware of from their first meeting, and something they continued to know has as they grew from acquaintances to allies, to friends, and finally, to lovers.

I would never develop that kind of relationship in the Hunger Games. Alliances? Sure. Friendship? All good. I've had my fair share of friendship and loss in this game. Taurus and I developed a close friendship until he got all paranoid and left the alliance. Same goes for Remus and Lexi, although I didn't really have enough time to know them or really bond with them as I did with Taurus. I still felt remorse at all of their deaths, but I managed to get over it.

With friendships, you can get over them. I was friends with Taurus. You can feel sad and stuff, but you don't have that same emotional connection that will haunt you the rest of your life. Romances are different. With romances, you're haunted by their death for the rest of your life.

I've seen the aftermath of Hunger Games Victors. The ones who lost friends are sad, but get on with their lives. The ones with broken romances are left as a broken shell and either end up angry or heartbroken. They can't recover.

That's why I'd never have a romance in the Hunger Games. You know how bad it's going to end, so why start it?

Of course, Jimmy and Brynn chose to start one and now Jimmy's suffering the consequences.

Speaking of Jimmy, he finally moves from his sitting position and begins walking away from the Cornucopia. He seems to be moving straight toward me, but I don't think he sees me. I'm guessing he needs to go to the bathroom or something and doesn't want to go in the middle of the Cornucopia.

Even if he doesn't notice me, I want to get out of here. It's probably not smart to wander too far from the Cornucopia, so I decide to move along the treeline, away from Jimmy but equidistant from the Cornucopia.

I tighten my backpack straps on my shoulders and clumsily load my crossbow. I carefully scale down the tree, and when I reach the ground I land gently, as to not make any noise or alert Jimmy. I stealthily creep along the treeline, avoiding any sticks or anything that could make noise.

When I'm finally a good enough distance from Jimmy, I slow down. I figure that I shouldn't move too much, because you never know whether you may wander into a mutt or another tribute.

I hear a loud snap behind me and spin around, frantically.

Standing behind me is Mika, holding a dagger above my head. I guess I did journey too far.

I let out a yelp and jump out of the way, avoiding the slash of the dagger. Unfortunately, my foot gets hooked under a root and I go tumbling backward. The crossbow falls from my hand as I slam to the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

Mika moves toward me, but I scramble to my feet and scoop the loaded crossbow up with me. Without aiming, I fire a shot in her direction. She steps aside, but the bolt wouldn't have hit her anyway. It's way off and disappears several feet to the right of her. She's a little shaken but still launches herself at me as I rush to reload my crossbow.

I don't have time to load in another bolt before she swoops in and punches me in the face, knocking me backward. I cry out and barely hold onto my crossbow. Before I can register what happened, she punches me again. I hear a loud snap and a sharp pain in my nose.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I shout out. I was trying to sound accusatory, but it just came out as hurt. Mika pauses attacking me to answer my question, which gives me time to pull a bolt from my pocket and begin loading it into my crossbow.

"I need to," she says, pleadingly. "I don't want to kill you, I don't want to kill anyone. But I need to make it home." She brings her dagger up again, but her statement gave me just enough time to load my crossbow. I bring it up and aim it directly at her heart.

Mika notices, but not soon enough to move out of the way.

"I need to make it home, too," I say and fire. She tries to dodge, but the bolt lodges itself in her side. It's not fatal, unless it happened to strike an artery and she bleeds out. It should definitely slow her down, though.

Mika's dagger falls out of her hand as she presses against her wound, clenching her teeth in pain. I quickly reload my crossbow. It's time to finish this fight.

Before I can shoot, Mika calls out.

"Queen Elinor, if the offer still stands, this would be a nice time for that army you promised me!"

I'm only confused. What army? What is Mika talking about? Was Queen Elinor that woman at the feast I went to? What army?

After a moment, nothing happens. I stare at Mika, and it's clear that she's defeated. She can't run with the bolt in her side, and her dagger is too far away for her to attack me. I don't know anything about the army she called for, but I think it's safe to say that it's not coming.

I aim the crossbow at her chest again. This time, I don't think she'll even try to dodge. Mika's a fighter, but even she can't deny her inevitable fate. She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes, tears brimming.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my voice breaking.

* * *

 **District 6**

 **Mika Jordan**

* * *

I feel time slow down. I guess that kind of happens when you're about to die.

Necessity's crossbow is aimed directly at me, and I'm not even going to try to run. The wound in my side is making me weak, and the pain is distracting me from thinking up a clever solution.

Even if I were in my best mindset, I don't think I would try to escape or kill Necessity or whatever. It's not only that there's nothing for me to do. After fighting for so long, I know when my time's up. I know when I'm done, and I as much as I don't want to die right now, it's inevitable and I just have to accept it.

I just wanted to survive. That was all. But so does everyone else, including the tiny girl from District 3 in front of me. Only one of us can survive, and it isn't looking like it will be me.

"I hope you win," I tell Necessity, and offer her a small smile. She returns it, but is clearly hesitant about firing. I know she will, though. I see her finger twitch on the trigger, and I know that I won't think again in a few seconds.

And then we both hear a large crash from behind Necessity. She turns to look, but keeps the crossbow pointed at me.

From the dense trees emerges a suit of armor. It's clearly damaged from lava, and is stumbling along, but has made it here. I guess Queen Elinor responded to my request after all…

Behind the suit of armor appears five more. They're all damaged, some even missing limbs, but look capable of killing Necessity. **(I know five suits of armor isn't really an army, but having a full army appear would be kind of ridiculous so this is what I'm going with).**

Her jaw drops open, and I can see fear appearing on her face. She's dumbstruck, staring in wonder and fear at the giant monsters in front of her. When she regains her senses, she sprints away.

The suits of armor were clearly anticipating this, and they run into position, completely surrounding her. Once again, she's shocked to silence. She rotates in a circle, looking for an escape, but all exits have been closed off and she's trapped.

I can't see what's going on from where I'm standing, but Necessity's cries of pain signal that it isn't good.

Finally, the suits of armor step away. I haven't heard a cannon yet, which means Necessity's still alive, but they begin marching away, anyway. Necessity's laying on the ground in a bloody heap, not making any noise. I don't want to approach her.

As soon as I can no longer hear the suits of armor, I force myself to make my way over to Necessity. I wince when I see her broken, hurt figure. I don't know how she's still alive, but she must be in a lot of pain. Why didn't the suits of armor kill her?

They must have wanted me to end her life… to finally stain my hands red.

I spot my dagger lying discarded on the ground and grab it, wincing at the pain in my side when I bend over. I step above Necessity, and cover my eyes. I don't want to see her die. And me become a murderer.

I strike the dagger down, and it embeds itself in Necessity with a sickening _squish_ and _crunch_. I groan at the noise and try to block out the noise when I stab her again. She still doesn't die. Wanting to get this awful process over with, I begin stabbing her rapidly. She must die at some point!

After what feels like an eternity, a cannon rings out in the air.

I finally get the chance to drop the dagger and jump away from Necessity. I should leave, the hovercraft will come to pick her up, soon… but I can't seem to depart. I don't know why, I know I definitely don't want to look at the girl I just killed (in fact, my eyes are still squeezed shut).

Maybe it's just because I feel so guilty for killing Necessity…

I wasn't really that friendly in the Hunger Games, and I was only polite with people in my alliance. I always liked Necessity, though, and felt the biggest connection with her. She was the closest thing I had to a friend in the Hunger Games.

I didn't really have many friends back home either, so I guess one could say that she was the closest thing I had to a friend in general. And I killed her.

I'm not very experienced with friendship or anything similar to it, but I know that murder doesn't equal a good friend.

I feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I use to back of my hand to wipe them away. I force myself to stop crying. I need to stay strong… I'm in the final 3, the end is approaching. If I stay strong, I could be back home in District 6 soon.

I hear a small beeping noise to my left and force myself to open my eyes. It's the unmistakable sound of a sponsor gift, coming from the opposite direction of Necessity. I limp toward it, struggling with the bolt in my side.

It's landed on the ground by the time I reach it. I fall to my knees and scoot back so I can lean against a tree whilst opening it. Inside is exactly what I need. A pack of throwing knives (which is good, because I dropped my dagger near Necessity and there's no way I'm going back to fetch it) and a roll of bandages. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I happen to glance toward the sky and see a hovercraft almost directly above me. A claw reaches down. I avert my gaze as it brings up Necessity's corpse, but when I look back, it's gone.

I guess she's really gone, now. It's final.

I reach into the gift and pull out the last item. A note.

 _You've got this. - L_

I do. I can win.

* * *

 **District 9**

 **Jimmy Kurton**

* * *

As I re-enter the Cornucopia, a feeling of uneasiness creeps over me. For some reason, I feel as though I'm being watched. I tighten my grip on the handle of my sword and lick my lips nervously.

I've been on edge ever since I heard the cannon. It's what really shocked me into understanding that I'm in the finale, and deaths are coming fast. I'd be surprised if the Games were still continuing tomorrow. We're all confined to one space, and people won't hesitate to kill when the end is so close you can taste it. Even the most innocent or moral won't refrain from killing.

I know I won't, although I could hardly be called innocent or moral now. We're down to the Final 3, and at this point, I'm getting my hopes up. I could go home.

I'm pretty sure I could defeat Mika or Necessity in combat. Malakai might be a bit more tricky, but I think I could do it. I'm still hoping that he was the cannon that just fired, because that would greatly boost my odds. If that was him, I'm pretty sure I'll be home in District 9 by nightfall.

If not, winning this thing might be a little trickier.

I'm probably being watched. I wouldn't be surprised, since I staked out in the very center of the Cornucopia (which I'm now realizing was a pretty stupid idea). I haven't really thought about the fact that everyone could see me. We were told to go to the Cornucopia, so that's what I did. I'm assuming the rest of the remaining tribute are nearby, from inside the treeline. Probably watching me.

They haven't decided to strike yet, though, which is a good sign for me. They're probably afraid of me right now, which bodes well. If they're scared of me, that means I can probably beat them.

Of course, I don't want to get too cocky. I've seen way too many competent tributes die just from being over-confident. If I die, it won't be out of arrogance.

That'd probably be the worst way I could possibly die, because... then my family would be disappointed in me. That's what I'm afraid of. My family not being proud of me, or proud of the way I fought to be in the arena. Even if I don't make it out, I hope they still are proud of how hard I worked to get where I got.

But the sad thing is… I don't really care whether I make it home or not.

At first, that was all I wanted to do. I wanted to make it home so I could see Emma and Mom and Dad and my grandparents again… I even missed Jimmy the Cow. But the longer I knew Brynn, the more my wishes of returning home faded. I grew more and more sure of the fact that I'd sacrifice my life for her in an instant.

Now that she's dead, I can't imagine returning home without her. I know that I never would return home _with_ her, but there's something about the prospect of seeing all these places she's been and her family, that's just off-putting and something I don't want to happen.

Oh god, what if I saw her house? It's something she's described to me before, but I've never actually seen it. Maybe I have, actually, but I don't remember. Why would I? It's not like she held any importance to me at the time. Unlike now, when she's the only thing that's important to me.

I have seen her pick-up truck. Vehicles are a rarity in District 9, so my friends and I would always notice when it went by. I was always impressed, but my friends were jealous. I guess that's the only real way I knew Brynn from before the Reapings. We went to school together, but I didn't know her name or anything.

I take a seat on the grass and look around anxiously. I'm still convinced someone is nearby. I feel like I would notice if they were sneaking up, but you can never be too sure. I hear footsteps behind me and I jump up, turning around.

Malakai stands behind me. How could I not have noticed him?

Before I can attack him, he brandishes a knife and stabs me in the gut. I look down at the blade embedded in my stomach in shock. I… wasn't expecting everything to be over so fast. After one stab.

I know I could try and kill Malakai right now before I die. To get some revenge. And then we'd both die and Necessity or Mika would be crowned as the Victor. The Games could be over just like that. But I won't. Why would I try to kill the guy that technically did me a favor?

I hardly notice the pain as I sink to the ground.

"Sorry, dude," Malakai says, with genuine sorrow in his voice. "I really didn't want to kill you, but… it's the finale, you know?" I nod in understanding.

"It's okay. At least… I get to be with Brynn, now." Malakai looks sorry for me. "Good luck with the final two. I hope you win."

"Thanks," Malakai smiles. "I do, too."

With that, Malakai turns and jogs away. Probably to find Necessity or Mika, whichever one is remaining. And then the final two will happen.

I made it so close, and yet I'm not upset that I didn't make it. After all, I get to join Brynn now.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

A cannon fires as I continue my trek through the woods. That had to be for Jimmy. I stabbed him pretty fatally. If that wasn't for him, then I should win any moment. But I shouldn't get my hopes up, because it's unlikely that the cannon wasn't for Jimmy.

I just need to find the other remaining player. It should either be Necessity or Mika, so things are looking good for me either way. Both of them aren't great in combat, although Necessity's crossbow does scare me a bit. When she went after me at the feast, I realized she had an impressive aim. Not amazing, but good for a fourteen-year-old from District 3.

Any long distance probably wouldn't be good for me. I'm much better at close combat. I do have some skill with throwing knives, but not great, and I haven't been able to get my hands on any these entire Games. So I probably won't do well with long-distance combat.

I don't know what weapon Mika uses. She's kind of passed under my notice this whole time. I didn't expect her to make it past the Bloodbath, much less the Final 5 (or Final 3 if Necessity got 4th place). She doesn't seem physically strong, but she has made it this far, so she might have some tricks up her sleeve.

I still hope it's Mika, though, because I think I'd have a greater chance of beating her.

I hope I find whoever it is, soon - I have no wish of staying any longer in this arena. Hopefully, they feel the same, and will risk their odds fighting me. It would be unfortunate if they decided to do the whole outlasting strategy, where they just wait for me to die from starvation or dehydration.

The only people who like that strategy would be the person who successfully used it, and their family. Everyone else finds it boring. The Capitol's favorite part of the Hunger Games are usually the final fights, and they hate if someone is crowned the Victor because the other couldn't deal with nature.

That better not be what Mika or Necessity's doing, because I'm not exactly an expert in surviving in the wilds. I don't know about edible plants or how to light a fire. Us Careers get the basics, but basically are just trained in combat. It's probably a flawed teaching technique, now that I think about it. Hopefully, it won't affect me.

I hear a rustling noise behind me and I automatically turn and swing my sword in the direction of the noise. I don't see anything, but there is a large shrub directly where the noise came from. I carefully move over to it, trying to tread lightly (something that's kind of difficult for me).

I hear the rustling noise again, and jump back in fear. Nothing appears. I slowly make my way over, afraid that at any moment my fellow finalist will pop out of the shrub and plunge a dagger into my heart.

I take a deep breath and thrust my sword blade into the bush. It doesn't make contact with anybody, so I decide that the shrub is safe. The cause of the rustling is still unknown to me, though, so I reach inside. Something furry brushes against my hand and I recoil in shock.

I gently grab onto the furry thing and bring it out into the light. It's a squirrel… just a squirrel.

"Hey, little guy," I begin, but before I can finish, the squirrel bites my hand. I yelp in pain and try to throw it away from me, but it clings on to my hand, biting furiously. I tug at it, but it refuses to let go. Finally, I manage to tear it away from my hand, but it brings a chunk of skin in its mouth. I throw it as far as I can away from me, and it crashes into a tree several feet away from me.

I wince as I recognize the pain in my hand. There's a noticeable divot on the side of my hand, just below the pinky, that's gushing blood. I look around for something to staunch the flow, but I don't have any supplies with me. I left them all at the Cornucopia after killing Jimmy, because I was hoping that I wouldn't need them before winning or dying. I guess I was wrong.

I rip a strip of fabric from the sleeve of my shirt. It's a bit dirty after twelve days of use, but it should at least slow down the flow of blood. My biggest risk now is the wound getting infected, which wouldn't be surprising, since I'm sure there are tons of germs and bacteria on this shirt.

Whatever, I can't worry about that now. I need to win the Games.

I begin to hear a low beeping noise, and immediately feel hopeful. I look around for the sponsor gift and finally see it floating just above the treetops toward me. It's a pretty big gift, so it touches the ground pretty quickly. I eagerly open the box. Inside is a slip of paper and another box. I set the note aside and bring out the second box.

I open it and almost jump back at what's inside. It's another mutt, which is fortunate since I had to leave her at the upper arena (the staircase was too narrow for her to make it on). Inside the box is a snake, which makes me kind of uneasy. The snake slithers out of the box and wraps itself around my leg.

"Good… snake," I say carefully, lightly patting the snake's body, pretty far from the head. It continues climbing my body until it's rested around my shoulders. It's very long and a brownish red color. I don't know what kind of snake it is, but I have no doubt that it's poisonous.

I know that it probably won't bite me, but I want to be careful, so I move very slowly. I reach down and pick up the note.

 _Hang in there, Malakai. You're almost home. - L_

* * *

 **The Arena**

* * *

Mika has entered the Cornucopia. She's sick of the Games and just wants to get them over with. She figures that the best chance of finding her competitor would be at the very center of the arena, the Cornucopia.

Malakai has begun to trudge back toward the Cornucopia, his bite stinging and a snake wrapped around his shoulders. He's begun to think that his competitor will just try to outlast him and isn't looking for a final fight. He's near the Cornucopia, but still in the forest.

Mika has her new throwing knives ready in each hand. She knows that she has an advantage over Malakai and Jimmy, who just have meleé weapons.

Malakai has a mutt, which he hopes will boost his odds. The gift must have been expensive, so he doubts that his competitor also has a mutt.

Mika is already thinking of home. She misses the trains and imagines that the first thing she'll do when she returns home is go for a jog in the trainyard.

Malakai is thinking of his parents. He knows that the moment he returns, he'll embrace them and won't leave for weeks. Maybe he'll go fishing with his dad.

Mika is afraid of winning. The public life has never been something she's been drawn to, and she knows she won't like the constant attention from being a Victor. She just wants to survive.

Malakai is excited about the prospect of winning. He loves attention, and the idea of having thousands of people wishing to be his friend is something he enjoys. He wants the fame and the riches.

Mika knows that she's come a long way. She never expected to be in the Final 2. She knows that she's surpassed a lot of people's expectations, and hopefully, she can do it again.

Malakai has endured a lot. He's lost a lot of allies, including a girl he'd been allied with for ten years. He's suffered a lot of pain. He hopes it was for something worthwhile.

Mika can hear somebody approaching. He's not too far away from her, so she senses the final fight about to arrive. She stands up and holds a throwing knife in each hand.

Malakai pushes his way through burnt shrubbery until he's out of the trees. He can see Mika standing ready. The final fight is about to begin. Malakai tightens his grip on his dagger and wishes he had two.

Mika notices something moving around Malakai's shoulders… a snake! Mika doesn't like snakes.

Malakai notices the throwing knives Mika possesses. He was hoping she had a meleé weapon…

Malakai's too far away for Mika to throw a knife, so she races forward a bit. She doesn't want to go too far so that she's at a disadvantage, but close enough that she can hit Malakai with a knife.

Malakai also rushes forward, hoping that he can reach her before she hits him with a knife. His plans are foiled when Mika chucks a knife at him, and it makes impact in his left shoulder. Malakai cries out in pain, but doesn't stop running toward her.

Mika senses the danger she's in, and turns and runs. She throws a knife over her shoulder, but it misses Malakai by a lot.

Malakai is fast.

But Mika's fast, too. She throws another knife at Makakai. This one hits him in the thigh, striking what she hopes was an artery.

Malakai begins bleeding fast. He recognizes that if he doesn't get medical attention, soon, he'll bleed out. The snake realizes his danger, and uncoils from around his neck as Malakai slows his pace. It slithers to the ground and begins racing after Mika.

Mika sees the snake rushing at her and begins to panic. The snake is very fast. She throws a knife at the snake, but doesn't quite hit it.

Malakai begins to feel dizzy and collapses to the ground. He's losing blood fast, and notices that the ground is soaked with his blood.

The snake snaps at Mika, but she dodges out of the way. The snake leaps at her again, and this time, it bites her forearm. Mika shouts out as the snake clings onto her arm. The fangs aren't long and don't go very deep, but she can feel the burning of the poison making its way through her bloodstream.

Malakai's head goes foggy as he watches Mika decapitate the snake with a dagger.

The headless serpent falls to the ground, but Mika can feel the poison coursing through her veins.

Everything goes black in Malakai's vision as he passes out.

Mika falls to the ground, hand clutching the bitemark, knowing that the only thing left to do is try and outlast Malakai.

Malakai wants to see his dad again.

Mika wants to see her mom.

Malakai wants to go fishing.

Mika wants to see the trains.

A cannon fires.

* * *

 **Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be a Victor reveal and pretty short, so hopefully it's posted soon. I keep making that promise, though, so it probably won't be. I'll try, though.**

 **I'm still unsure of who the Victor will be, so go vote on my final poll for Flames. It will** _ **greatly**_ **impact the end. Mika and Malakai were tied on the last poll.**

 **Don't forget to review! Last time I only had two reviews, but 8 people voted on the poll so I know you haven't all fallen off the map.**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **4th: Necessity Talbot (stabbed by Mika Jordan) - Necessity was great and really popular the whole time, but I knew she wouldn't win. It wasn't about her age - I'm not opposed to a fourteen-year-old winning - but I felt like I didn't portray her well enough. It's a stupid and unfair reason for her not to win, but I felt like I did so bad with her that I couldn't let her win. Her Reaping didn't exactly fit her personality, but it got worse from then. She began to sound nothing like her original submission, and I was afraid to fix it because I wanted to keep the story consistent. At least everyone liked her. RIP Necessity. I'm going to miss her. Thanks for the submission, Audmirable, and sorry for messing her up. :/**

 **3rd: Jimmy Kurton (stabbed by Malakai Mavericks) - Jimmy was my Victor for 90% of the story. Everyone in the Final 6 was someone I had considered winning at one point, but Jimmy was my final decision (up until a few chapters ago). After Brynn died, I realized that he wouldn't really be happy winning and I wanted my Victor to be someone who could appreciate the Victory (like I know Mika or Malakai will). He was so sweet and provided a lot of comic relief. He was so adorable and well-loved. It's too bad his story with Brynn is so tragic. Sorry, MonkeyPower. RIP Jimmy.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

 **24th: Remus Carter (6)  
23rd: Lexi Holstein (10)  
22rd: Clara Maggins (7)  
21st: Garnet Reed (1)  
20th: Kalina Eden (11)  
19th: George Fraga (10)**

 **Day 2:**

 **18th: Maudaline Barnett (8)**

 **Day 3:**

 **17th: Jet Winters (12)  
16th: Gracelyn Mitchell (5)**

 **Day 4:**

 **None.**

 **Day 5:**

 **15th: Weepo Crick (3)**

 **Day 6:**

 **14th: Kata Brighton (4)**

 **Day 7:**

 **13th: Damien Hail (2)  
12th: Kayden Vercetti (5)**

 **Day 8:**

 **11th: Taurus Hart (11)  
10th: Ash Owens (7)**

 **Day 9:**

 **9th: Kana Ashwood (12)  
8th: Flora Harper (1)**

 **Day 10:**

 **7th: Brynn Rye (9)**

 **Day 11:**

 **6th: Aurum Corucent (2)  
5th: Markus Blacksworth (8)**

 **Day 12:**

 **4th: Necessity Talbot (3)  
3rd: Jimmy Kurton (9)  
2nd: ?**

 **Do not forget to review!**

 **\- Lilah**


	50. Epilogue 1: The Victor

**District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

As my eyes slowly flicker open, I take in my surroundings. I'm lying in a hospital bed under layers of thick sheets and blankets that make me feel like I'm being smothered. I groan and use my weak arms to push the sheets off of me. I'm wearing a hospital gown underneath.

Am I alive? Did I really survive the Hunger Games?

I prop myself up, and my whole body feels weak. I look down at my thigh. The last time I was awake, I was seeing a knife sticking out of it. Now it looks as good as new, and I can barely notice the thin scar running down it.

I am alive. That means I'm a Victor!

I feel too exhausted to truely comprehend the meaning, but I do know that I'm out of the arena and want to see my family. I wonder where they are? Wouldn't they come see me here?

The door opens and in comes my mentor, Klare Manner. She's grinning with pride and takes a seat on the chair next to me.

"Where are my parents?" Is all I say.

"They're not allowed to see you before you arrive home. The Capitol always likes to film the reunion between the Victor and their family," Klare says, rolling her eyes. "It's a dumb rule, but Panem loves to watch their Victor's every move."

"So I won?" I ask hopefully. Klare raises an eyebrow.

"No, you died and that's why you're sitting in a hospital with me," she says sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude," I mumble. Klare sighs.

"You should know by now that 'being rude' is something that comes natural to me. Besides, I'm a Victor. This life tends to get you to be a little cranky."

"What do you mean?"

"The life of a Victor isn't all fun and Games, Malakai. I'm not saying that I'd rather be dead in an arena, but life doesn't become a piece of cake after winning."

"At least I'm alive."

"That's true," Klare concedes. "And you have a bunch of fans, as well. People have been trying to see you all day."

"Like my friends and stuff?" I ask, hoping that some of my friends from District 4 are waiting just outside. Klare guffaws, immediately destroying that hope.

"No, random Capitolians that have posters of you in their bedrooms." I'm a bit disappointed at first, but perk up at the idea of having actual fans. People with posters of me. Maybe even some children have Malakai action figures or something! Klare sees me smiling and looks confused.

"You don't find that creepy?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"No, it's really flattering!"

"Just wait until they try to break into your home," Klare sighs, gazing out the window.

"That happens?" I exclaim.

"Once or twice."

"Okay, _that's_ creepy," I agree. Klare doesn't say anything else for the next few minutes, which makes things a little bit awkward. Finally, I decide to restart the conversation.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask.

"After the whole Victor's interview and the President crowns you as the Victor."

"When does President Chorley crown me?" I ask. I'm really eager to get home. I badly want to see my parents.

"President Chorley?" Klare looks confused for a minute, then realization sweeps over her face. "Oh, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"I guess I'd better fill you in on everything that happened over the past few hours."

* * *

 **I told you this would be short. It's only Part 1/5 of the epilogues. This chapter takes place after the events of Part 2 (which I realize is kind of confusing, but I wanted to show my Victor before the whole drama of the Capitol blackout and the following events). One of the reasons this was so short is because I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **I hope you** **'re happy with Malakai winning! I** **'m sad that Mika** **'s dead, but I** **'m satisfied with my decision.**

* * *

 **EULOGIES:**

 **2nd: Mika Jordan (poisoned by Malakai's snake) - Mika came SO close to winning! She was a character who I loved and considered winning a lot of the time. She was really easy to write for, and it just got easier and easier to write her chapters. Her Reaping was actually something I really struggled with, but the more I wrote for her, the easier it got and the more I loved her. She was really smart and always made very logical decisions in the Games. She made it so far. I even started out this chapter by writing her as the Victor, but at the last minute, I changed it to Malakai. The poll was actually dead even, so it came down to the smallest details. There wasn't any reason why I thought she should lose, I just had better reasons for Malakai winning. Thanks, Team Shadow! She was a great tribute and sorry she didn't win. RIP, Mika.**

 **1st: Malakai Mavericks (Victor) - Malakai was not someone I planned on winning until the Final 8 or so. Originally, he was going to die instead of Kata, and Kata would be in the finale. But at the last minute, I switched things around and Malakai got a spot in the finale. I considered him going crazy and vengeful after Kata died (which is something that you can probably tell I toyed around with) but I liked innocent Malakai too much to end on that. Eventually, he made it to the finale, and now he's the Victor! Here is why I chose him over Mika:**

 **1\. Malakai was a more realistic candidate to win. He got a 9, and Mika only got a 5 in training. The finale was really close, but I only did that for the suspense. I feel like it would have been very surprising for a girl who scored a 5 to win. I think her intelligence got her to where she placed, but not through the finale.**

 **2\. Malakai had more people to return home to. He was close with his family and he had a lot of friends. Mika, while she loved her family, was not super close with them and did not really have any friends.**

 **3\. Malakai suffered more throughout the Games. Mika did try really hard, but she didn** **'** **t really get injured until the end. Malakai had plenty of injuries and even lost a friend. I** **'m not saying that Malakai deserved to win more than Mika, but he did suffer more and I thought it would be nice if it was all for something.**

 **4\. I just saw Malakai as more of a Victor. I don** **'t know why, but Mika just didn** **'t scream** **'Victor** **' to me. She was a great character, but when I tried writing her as the winner, it just felt unnatural and I had to switch to Malakai.**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Are you happy about Malakai winning?**

 **\- Lilah**


	51. Epilogue 2: The Rebellion

**This takes place** _ **before**_ **last chapter (confusing, I know). It happened on Night 11, when all of the tributes were exiting the upper arena and going back down to the original one.**

 **You probably won't be able to remember everyone mentioned in this chapter. A lot have only been mentioned once or twice. I'll give you a quick reminder, but if you really want to know, I suggest re-reading Markus' first POV in the District 8 Reaping, "Away from the Action" (ch. 25) and Alexandros' POV in "Day 7: the Climb" (ch. 37).**

 **I'm sure none of you are actually going to do that, but I figured that I may as well offer it.**

* * *

 **Satin - the leader of Die Freunde der Unterdrucken (Markus' rebel group). Really smart and strategic. He had a close relationship with Justice Tate.**

 **Corduroy - Satin's second in command. He's very loyal.**

 **Rylan - the Victor of the 244th Hunger Games, Markus' mentor, and a member of Die Freunde der Unterdrucken. He's very charming, secretive, and determined.**

 **Stitch - A member of Die Freunde der Unterdrucken. He's a hypochondriac.**

 **Magnus - the Head Guard of the President's protection squad. Alexandros hates him because of his success and arrogance.**

 **Ammeline - the President's assistant. She's nice, but very forgettable and tends to blend into the background. She's also smart and hard-working.**

 **Alexandros - I probably don't have to remind you of him, but I will. He's a former army commander who got placed in the uneventful job of guarding the mansion after getting injured. He's bitter, a very accurate shooter, and** _ **hates**_ **President Chorley. He also has the job of being his personal guard.**

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Satin Davison**

* * *

The train car rumbles and shakes as it speeds along, shaking me around. This particular train isn't meant for transporting people. I think its original use was as bringing fabrics from our District into the Capitol. We snagged it in District 8's small trainyard, so we couldn't really be selective. Besides, it doesn't need to be comfortable. Die Freunde der Unterdrucken will always choose function over comfort.

In a few hours, comfort won't even matter. We'll either be dead, or the Capitol will be taken over. I know it's probably unrealistic for us to believe that a group of about twenty men would be able to take over thousands of Peacekeepers, but my plan is very thought out. We have three advantages over the Capitol, which may tip the odds in our favor.

First, we've eliminated the Capitol's resources. We have a few people from the Capitol on our side, and a few from other Districts. Maxton, a conductor from District 6, joined our group a while back and has been recruiting people from other Districts ever since. Not a lot, since we don't want it to be suspicious, but we do have a number of people on our side. The handful of members from District 5 managed to shut off the Capitol's power. I don't know how they managed it, but they did, and the Capitol will take a while to get it turned back on.

Not only that, but they probably sent a lot of Peacekeepers to District 5 to see whether it was a rebel attack or not. Things aren't looking good for our District 5 members, but everyone who joins Die Freunde der Unterdrucken has pledged to die for the cause. Death is something most of us have expected and planned for.

So, we have less Peacekeepers in the Capitol and the ones who are there are probably stumbling around, blind. That helps us.

We also have missiles set up to bomb each of the Peacekeeper headquarters on our arrival. That will effectively kill hundreds of Peacekeepers and their supplies.

Second, the element of surprise. The Capitol probably isn't expecting a rebel attack, because of our small numbers. I'm pretty sure they're aware of us, but don't see us a threat. I'm assuming they won't expect our attack until we've recruited hundreds or thousands of members, instead of just a handful. I also don't think they're aware of our members in other Districts.

Third, we came across a large supply of missiles a while back. By "came across", I mean we hitched a ride to the ruins of District 13 and searched for intact weapons and missiles. We were able to get quite a bit, and have them in supply. That should hopefully even things out.

Our small numbers are even helpful, in a way; with only twenty people, we can sneak into the Capitol without much noise.

Our plan is to sneak through the outskirts of the Capitol while it's dark, so no one can see us, and camp in the President's garden, where we've heard there is very little security but a lot of hiding spots. We should be there at midnight, which is when the missiles will go off. Everyone will be so focused on that issue, they won't be prepared when we sneak into the President's office and take him hostage.

Following that, we'll set up missiles on the many balconies of the President's mansion, and fire them into the crowd that will most likely be gathering below.

Our one concern is hovercrafts, which is why we have snipers on the roof.

We all know that it's very unlikely we'll succeed, or that any of us will get out of this alive. That's something we all understand and have accepted. But hopefully, we'll create a stir that will spark up a rebellion big enough to succeed what we probably won't be able to.

I check my watch. 10:30. We have under two hours to reach the President's garden. My concern must show on my face, because Corduroy notices.

"What's wrong, Satin?" he asks, worriedly.

"How far away are we?" I ask seriously.

"I think only about ten minutes," Rylan states in the corner. I nod.

"Good. Everyone, get your guns ready," I order. "We're going to have to be quick."

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Magnus Lynx**

* * *

"What's going on?" somebody asks, sounding concerned. The lights just turned off in the mansion. And from my view from the window, the entire Capitol has lost power. I look at who spoke, and notice that it's just a tiny, quivering guard in the corner. Something Mason. He wouldn't be in our squad if not for his precise aim and swiftness.

I don't like to admit that I don't know things, so I won't answer his question. Instead, I just shrug.

"Is it a rebel attack?" This time the speaker is my right-hand man (well, woman), Camilla Virolus. I'm disappointed - I expected Camilla to have more common sense than this.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoff. "No rebel group would dare to attack us. There aren't even any rebel groups large enough!"

"What about Die Freunde der Unterdrucken?" Marcius suggests. This, I laugh at.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, even though Marcius looks dead-serious. "They have ten members!"

"Fifteen confirmed, maybe more," Marcius corrects, looking ashamed.

"No group with ten - fifteen - members would be stupid enough to take on a whole army. Even if they were that idiotic, we'd destroy them in seconds."

"I guess…" Marcius shrugs. I'm about to launch into a monologue about how stupid he's being, when a single gunshot fires. We all pause and look in the direction it came from. It seems to have come from the gardens.

"What was that?" Camilla finally says.

"Silvia probably accidentally fired her gun, again," I decide.

"Probably," Camilla murmurs. "But shouldn't we check, just to make sure?"

"I suppose," I sigh. "Mason - go check on Silvia. Be quick." Mason nods and begins to exit the room. However, he stops when the walkie-talkie attached to my belt crackles to life. In it, I hear sounds of chaos. "Hello?" I ask, speaking into it. Everyone gathers around me, concerned. "Hello?"

" _Lynx!"_ somebody shouts over layers of static. " _Peacekeeper Headquarters D was just bombed -"_ they're cut off as another person butts into the conversation.

" _Peacekeeper Headquarters B bombed. I repeat, Peacekeeper Headquarters B just bombed, assailants unknown. Watch out. It may be a rebel group."_

"I told you!" Marcius exclaims indignantly.

"Shut up," I order through clenched teeth. I hate being wrong, especially when other people are right. "Marcius, Mason, go to the garden, check on Silvia. Camilla, you three - stand guard near the front door. Everyone else, watch each balcony. Be on the lookout for any intruders. Don't be afraid to shoot."

Everyone heads out to their respective locations, and I silently curse. I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to attack… but they did manage to kill hundreds of Peacekeepers without even being identified. Could we be in trouble?

Suddenly, something dawns on me. Of course, they'd be aiming for the President's mansion next. They wouldn't hesitate to blow it up. I need to get out of here.

So what if my squad is still in here? I care about _my_ life, and I could never reach any of them in time. It's up to me to save myself, and no one else. I'm getting out of here.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Rylan Cramer**

* * *

The female guard lies on the stone steps, dead the moment she was shot in the head. A puddle of blood forms around her. I'm a bit surprised no one has come to check on her, yet. I assumed the minute the shot was fired, several guards would come rushing out, but that doesn't seem to be the case, yet.

"Why hasn't anybody come out yet?" a boy named Cooper whispers in my ear. He can't be more than sixteen, making him the youngest member in Die Freunde der Unterdrucken. I shrug, and raise a finger to my lips to indicate he should stay silent. Cooper nods in understanding.

"Let's enter," Satin announces after a few minutes of no guards coming outside.

"You sure?" Stitch whispers.

"Yeah," Satin decides. We all begin to sneak forward, moving quietly. We've barely moved when the door bursts open and two guards emerge, toting guns.

"Silvia, are you -" the smaller guard doesn't get to finish his sentence before Cordurory sends a bullet into his heart. The smaller guy hits the ground, dead on the spot. The other guard fumbles to aim his gun, but I fire a round of bullets at him and he doesn't have a chance to shoot any of us. He crumples to the ground beside his two fallen comrades, his torso peppered in bullet holes.

Satin walks over and looks down at both of them.

"Yep, they're both dead," he announces. He turns to us and gestures to follow him. "Let's go. Do you guys have the missiles?" The missile carriers all nod. The worse shooters got the jobs of carrying the missiles up to each balcony, and us better shooters are in charge of protecting them.

We all follow Satin, trying to walk as lightly as possible, even though the multiple gunshots already gave away our position. We head through the open door, frantically looking everywhere for any other guards. Each casualty will not be taken lightly.

We begin to walk toward the center of the building, where the staircase is (we got our hands on the mansion's floorplans a few months back). However, two more guards burst through the doors. I spin around in the direction of their entrance, and begin firing away. I hear my more of my comrades shooting as well, and both of the guards fall to the floor. The guy immediately dies, but the girl keeps shooting at us, despite receiving several fatal hits to the gut.

The girl's shooting becomes slower and less precise as the life drains out of her. I'm beginning to think we're in the clear, when she lets out one final shot. The rest have been completely sporadic, so I'm shocked this one actually made contact with its target.

The bullet hits Stitch directly between the ribs.

"Stitch!" Cooper cries out in fear, and everyone rushes toward Stitch, who stares at the bullet wound in shock. He crumples to the ground, but Satin catches him before he can fall. Satin gently rests Stitch on the ground. Stitch clutches his wound, quivering. The hit isn't definitely fatal.

"Stitch," Satin begins. "I'm so sorry, but we have to go on. You've been a great friend and such a brave guy. You'll be remembered. You're a hero, Stitch." Stitch nods.

"Y-yeah, I understand," he says, grimacing through the pain. "J-just, please end it. Please."

Satin looks pained, but he complies with Stitch's wishes.

"Thanks for being so brave, buddy," Satin says before raising his gun to Stitch's skull and firing. The rest of us cringe at the noise, which marks the death of our friend. Satin takes a deep breath, then stands back up. "Let's go," he says, but his voice shakes and as he turns, I see him wipe a tear away.

We shakily carry on with our mission, hurrying along. All of us are sad, but the only person who is actually crying is Cooper. He weeps silently, though, as not to draw any attention toward us.

I'm with Satin and Corduroy at the front of the group as we carry on, heading toward the stairs. We don't face any more trouble until we reach the stairs. The main staircase just happens to be in front of the main door, which of course, is heavily guarded. Heavily guarded is probably an overstatement, since there's only four of them, but they all seem prepared and we only have five shooters with the loss of Stitch (who aren't even properly trained).

The guards begin firing at us immediately. We counter, but this time it's more evenly matched. I'm pretty sure if I manage to survive this, my hearing will be permanently damaged, since this is so loud. Several missile carriers go down and Corduroy suffers a shot to the leg.

One by one, the guards drop until there's only one left. He aims at Satin, and fires.

Before any of us can register what's happening, Corduroy leaps in front of Satin. Corduroy gets struck in the head. He falls to the ground, dead. I finish the guard off, shooting him in the chest.

We all wince again, having to leave several dying members behind. Looking around, I'm shocked to realize that only twelve of us are left. We begin our ascent up the stairs, but one of the missile-carriers, Ian, trips and drops the missile. The missile rolls down to the bottom of the steps, and his partners groan.

"Sorry," Ian grimaces.

"You guys go ahead," his partner, Alisa, insists. "Ian and I will join you."

They both rush down the stairs, and we continue ahead. We reach the top of the stairs, and I immediately notice that this second floor is much less guarded. I see a guard poke his head out at the end of the hallway, but he immediately runs away upon seeing us. I decide not to mention it; he can't be important enough to go after.

Satin leads us toward the second staircase. According to him, the President's office and bedroom are on the third floor. I don't have time to admire his impeccable memory, because we suddenly hear a door slam open downstairs and gunfire. We all look at each other, concerned.

"Was that for Ian and Alisa?" Cooper asks. Nobody answers, but he seems to know the answer, anyway.

"We should keep go -" Satin's cut off as we hear several soldiers storm up toward us.

"Halt!" one of them shouts. "Put down your weapon and place your hands above your head! We'll shoot if you don't!" We all exchange glances, then everyone (with the exception of Satin and I) kneel, place their weapons on the ground and their hands above their heads. Satin and I make eye contact.

"I'll never surrender," I declare. Satin smiles.

"Nor will I. Let's be heroes, Rylan."

With that, we both charge up toward the third floor, despite the demands of the Peacekeepers to stop in our tracks.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Alexandros Divine**

* * *

I hear the pounding of footsteps outside in the hall and immediately ready my gun. We're in the President's office, right now. By us, I mean me and President Chorley. The idiot cowers and slinks under his desk, whimpering in fear.

"Shut up," I hiss, but he doesn't and begins to bawl.

The door slams open and two men burst in, holding guns. Both are tall, one is skinny but has a determined gaze, and the other is… Rylan Cramer, the Victor of some Hunger Games I don't care about.

Ha! Cramer's a rebel! That's kind of amusing.

Cramer and the other one begin to fire, but I duck behind the desk. I peek around the corner and begin shooting at them. Of course, there's no question who will in. I'm covered by this desk by a significant amount, and I have the best aim of anyone in Panem. I shoot Cramer in the neck, and he crumples to the ground.

The skinny one barely takes notice of his ally's death and keep shooting at me. He looks around frantically.

"Where's the President?" he demands. At this point, Chorley has gotten his few wits together and managed to shut up. I simply laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I aim for the guy's head, but he dodges. I curse as I realize I'm out of bullets and need to reload my gun. As I do, the guy rushes away into the hall. Whatever, the rest of the Peacekeepers can go after him. He's a nobody and _I_ got Rylan Cramer.

I try to stand up, but immediately begin to topple over. I grab the edge of the desk for support. I glance at my leg, and notice that the artificial has been hit by a bullet and is all bent. I didn't even notice that one of them managed to hit me. I groan in frustration.

President Chorley stands up behind the desk and wipes his forehead in relief. His pudgy face is flushed with fear and adrenaline.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" he pants. "That was close! I almost died!"

"Uh-huh," I nod, rolling my eyes. Chorley looks around, and suddenly sees Cramer's body for the first time. He yelps.

"Is that a dead body?"

"Yes." Chorley looks disgusted and amazed at the same time. "It's Rylan Cramer."

"The Victor?" Chorley asks in shock. I nod. "Why would you shoot him?"

"Because he was trying to kill you, dimwit," I snap. Chorley looks taken aback.

"What'd you call me?"

"I should have just let him kill you. You're a stupid, carefree, bumbling idiot. You have no idea what you're doing and have absolutely no experience. You're a poor excuse for a President. You don't deserve the position." I raise my gun to his forehead, while all Chorley can do is gape at me in shock. "I slaved my ass off for years, going to battle for Panem. I deserve to be President."

"What are you -" I shoot Chorley before he can finish speaking. I won't stand another word out of his insufferable mouth. Chorley falls to the ground, and I grin proudly. Now, all I need to do is appoint myself -

"What did you just do?" I spin around. Behind me is Ammy, gaping in shock at me. Where on earth did she come from? Why do I never see her?

"Do you have some sort of invisibility superpower or something?" I ask, irritated. "I've literally been up here for hours and had no idea you were in this room."

"Did you kill Chorley?" she asks, in shock.

I'm about to shoot her as well, but I hear guards at the door. If I shoot her now, they'll know it was me.

Ammeline… I can't remember her last name. Ammeline Something may have gotten lucky today, but she won't the next time she crosses me. She'd better keep an eye on me from now on, or else she'll end up with a bullet between the eyes.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Ammeline Former**

* * *

Alex lowers his gun, glaring at me. He turns and hops over to the door, using his gun as a crutch of sorts.

"Listen," Alex announces as he goes out into the hall. I follow him so I can see what is going on. I wince as I step over the puddle of blood surrounding Felix. "President Felix Chorley is dead. He was shot by the beloved Rylan Cramer, who was a member of the rebel group. Luckily, I have decided to appoint myself as the President."

"But -"

"No arguments will be necessary. I have the most experience and I'm the smartest out of all of you."

"You're humble, too!" somebody says sarcastically. Normally, I'd laugh, but I'm too scared and shocked to laugh right now.

"You probably shouldn't insult your new President," Alex says, glaring at the speaker.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have an election -" the guy is interrupted when Alex shoots in his direction. The guy yelps, but the bullet only skims his ear. He looks at Alex in terror.

"Still wanting an election?" Alex asks.

"No, Mr. President," the guys mutters in fear.

"Great," Alex says. "Go round up the rest of the rebels for a public execution."

"Yes sir," they say, and scamper away. When they're all gone, Alex turns to me. He brings a finger to his lips, then runs it across his neck. The meaning is obvious: I talk, I die. Alex smiles wolfishly and walks away.

I gulp. I'm still not sure exactly what's happening, but I do know that I'm in danger.

No, scratch that. With Alexandros Divine as the President, we're _all_ in danger.

* * *

 **I hope you guys understood that. I was going to write more, but I didn't want it to get boring, and I'm really lazy.**

 **Please review! I know almost all of your characters' are dead, but I'd still appreciate it. Besides, if you have a tribute in my next SYOT, this concerns them, so you should probably review.**

 **\- Lilah**


	52. Epilogue 3: The Crown

**This is going to be pretty short, because I'm tired and this won't be very exciting, anyway.**

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Alexandros Divine**

* * *

"Are the prisoners all locked away?" I demand as I storm down the mansion's hallway.

"Yes sir," my right-hand man, Ambrosius Light, responds. He was originally an escort for District 9, but then I offered him a job as my assistant. He immediately accepted, and seemed very enthusiastic about it. That was good, because if he didn't accept the position, he would be in a lot of trouble with me. Luckily for him, he adores me and is very hard-working and helpful.

Ammeline is also still my assistant, although I don't tell her any of my plans. She just does the paperwork. I would have fired her, except I believe full-heartedly in keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer. I've demanded that she wears more bright and eye-catching clothes, though, so I'll notice her from now on. I still have some trouble, but I no longer go hours before noticing that she's in the room.

"No offense, sir, but are you sure you want to have the execution just after you crown Malakai as the Victor?" Ambrosius asks. "I mean, you know best, but I just think it might put a damper on the celebratory mood."

"Nonsense," I say absent-mindedly. "There's nothing more festive than a public execution." Ambrosius lets out a giggle, which I let slide. After all, I do see the possible humor in my statement, even though I was being serious.

"Okay," Ambrosius says. "The audience is all gathered outside, and Malakai is waiting on stage. Everything is prepared. And the guillotine is set up for the post-crowning execution. Speaking of the guillotine, people are a bit confused that you decided to go with such an… unconventional method for the death of the rebels."

"I'm not surprised," I say. "But I'm very satisfied with my choice of weapon. I am an unconventional man with a flare for drama. Besides, a guillotine is more feared than a firing squad. This whole public execution is to scare any other rebels into hiding."

I stop just in front of the door to the balcony where Malakai is waiting.

"Crown?" Ambrosius hands me the Victor's crown, and I step out onto the stage.

* * *

 **District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

I just want to go home. I don't care about getting some crown, or going to some party. All I want to do is sit on the beach and see my parents. I know eventually I'm going to enjoy the fame and honor again, but right now, I'm just really homesick.

I hear the crowd burst into applause and I look up to see who I assume is the President come out onto the balcony, behind me. I haven't actually seen the President, yet, so I'm not one-hundred-percent sure, but he is carrying the crown, so I'm going to assume it's him.

"Mr. President?" I ask, unsure.

"Malakai Mavericks," the President nods curtly, nod smily at all. He seems very serious, and very intimidating. He's tall and seems to be strong, despite having a limp. He has graying hair and a strong jaw line. I peg him to be in his early fifties.

He reaches out his hand, I shake it.

"Congratulations on winning the Hunger Games," he says.

"Thank you," I respond.

The President presents the crowd, which brings a chorus of _oohs_ and _ahs_ from the crowd. I duck my head toward the President, and he places the golden crowd on my head.

"You're officially a Victor," he says. I nod. I'm proud of myself, but my mind is elsewhere. Specifically, on the beaches of District 4.

I just want to go home.

* * *

 **District 8**

 **Cooper Sharlock**

* * *

There's only two of us left. I feel an emptiness in my chest as I mourn the loss of all of my friends. One by one, they were called outside and got their heads chopped off. I'm so scared. I don't want to die…

I'm stuck in here with Markus' brother, James. He was never very pleasant, but right now he's in the same situation as me, so I pity him a bit. According to James, after the Capitol discovered Markus was part of the rebel group, they kidnapped him and his family from their home and held them here. His parents were among the first to be executed.

James sits in the corner, sobbing. We're both so scared. It will only be a few minutes before one of us is called out an executed. Right now, they're listing all of my friend, Cade's "wrongdoings" before executing him.

"I should have helped," I whisper. James doesn't look at me, but pauses his crying, signalling that he's slightly interested in what I'm saying. "Satin and Rylan ran to assasinate the President, anyway. We were all scared, because we didn't want to die. We though we would going into it, but I really thought we were getting a chance for life when they told us to freeze. And here we are."

"Rylan and Satin, died, anyway," James points out after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, but they died heroes. I'm going to die a coward."

"No, you charged into the mansion to save Panem, expecting deaths," James says. "That's a hero in my books."

"Thanks."

The door open, and I cringe. One of us is about to be taken away.

"Come on, we have to be fast." I look up. Instead of the guard who has been fetching us, Satin stands there. My jaw almost drops to the floor.

"S-Satin?" I stutter, confused. "They said you were dead!"

"Nope," Satin says. "And I'm here to get you out of here." He holds up a key. "You better get ready to do a lot of running and hiding."

"That's better than death," I say, hope blossoming in my chest.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Tiberius Marx**

* * *

I head towards the prison, still shaken up from the last kid's death. I'm not opposed to executions or anything, but a guillotine is brutal. It's what President Divine requested, though, so I have to follow his orders.

The minute I see the room, I feel my heart drop in my chest. The room is empty and the door is wide open. What the heck happened? The last two were very secure. The room was locked tight, and they were both chained to the wall. How could they have escaped. I begin to panic, looking around the room.

What do I do?

I rush back toward the guillotine and the crowd, panicking. What happened?

That's when I realize what must have happened.

Satin.

I stand in front of the crowd, and Alexandros looks around, looking agitated.

"Marx, you were supposed to bring Cooper Sharlock," Alexandros says.

"He's gone!" I shout. Alexandros raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He and the brother are gone! Satin broken them out!" I blubber. Alexandros, surprisingly, stays calm.

"I thought you said you killed Satin?" Alexandros asks. I feel my heart sink, remembering my claim.

"I did… say that…" I say, nervously.

"And you didn't?" After a moment, I gulp and shake my head. "Send out a search team to find Cooper Sharlock, James Blacksworth, and Satin Davison," Alexandros orders his assistant, who immediately nods and rushes off to complete his task. I think I'm going to be let off the hook, but I should know better. Alexandros turns to me. "As for you… Well…"

I see Alexandros smirk and look over at the guillotine.

"There's no use wasting a prepared guillotine," he says. At first, I don't understand what he's saying. Then two guards grab my arms, and I understand what's happening. I begin to struggle to get away, but they hold on tight. I plead and beg, but it's too late.

They push me down to the guillotine bed. I try to escape, but the blade comes swinging down.

I know no more.

* * *

 **Only two more epilogues to go!**

 **\- Lilah**


	53. Epilogue 4: The Return

**District 4**

 **Malakai Mavericks**

* * *

The train speeds along so fast, I can barely tell that we're moving. I'm sitting on the plush couch, absent-mindedly watching TV. I don't really care what they're showing, it's just some sort of cheesy movie, and my thoughts are preoccupied on home. It's funny to think how in just a few more hours, I'll be seeing my parents.

I still think it's stupid that they couldn't have visited me in the Capitol. Without my parents or friends visiting me, the only person I have remotely close to a friend is Klare, who's constantly making sarcastic comments and insults. She's having a drink at the bar with my escort, Tiernan.

"Klare, only one drink," Tiernan insists, and Klare begins to plead for another one. I roll my eyes. Tiernan is literally the only thing stopping Klare from being one of those alcoholic mentors who don't care about their tributes at all. I'm glad I got Helpful Klare while she exists.

I mean, she wasn't _super_ helpful. She gave me some good advice, but most of it was things I would never, ever do. For example, backstab my allies, even Kata. She did manage me to get some pretty good sponsor gifts, though. One of them definitely saved my life, and the other might of as well, although there's no way of knowing.

I turn my attention back to the television and am relieved to see that the cheesy movie is over. I don't really want to watch whatever's next, but I don't have anything else to do, so I might as well.

The television flashes with a warning to look out for three escaped prisoners and rebels. I don't look at their names, because I'm sure I'll never come across one of them, and the Peacekeepers will reach them long before I do. The television turns back to the next show.

I don't pay attention to what it is, so I look over at Klare and Tiernan again. Now, Klare's filling her arms with bottles of hard alcohol and threatening to drink them all, despite Tiernan's protests.

"The Top 5 Hunger Games deaths from the 247th Hunger Games!" I hear someone say on the television, and I spin towards it. I reach for the remote to change the channel, but I can't find it.

"Number 5: Kata Brighton!" I look up in shock of hearing Kata's name, and see her lounging by the Cornucopia, right next to me. We all look so carefree and happy… we all have no idea what's about to happen. "On Day 6, Kata and Damien Hail of District 2 get into a little argument. Then, Damien stabbed Kata with his hook!" The television shows the whole exchange, even me rushing after Damien.

I know about all of that, but then I see what I wasn't there to witness. Flora grabbing a backpack and rushing off, then Kana and Markus packing up. I'm shocked to see Kana arguing with Markus. She wanted to help Kata… but Markus was the one who demanded they run away.

I suddenly feel guilty about Kana. Not Markus, but I'm pretty sure I said something about karma. That Kana deserved getting her head chopped off, and deserved to die. Now I feel bad.

Not only did she suggest they save Kata, she also saved all of us before, when we got attacked by the mutts. Why did I ever say she deserved getting her head cut off?

"Number 4: Flora Harper!" I snap out of my daze to see me fighting Markus, with Flora collecting supplies in the background. They must be showing all of the deaths related to me on purpose. Kata, Flora… I wouldn't be surprised if Markus was next.

As I search for the remote, I feel my hate for Markus resurface. He poisoned Kana's mind. She was all kind and loyal, and Markus kept making her do the _wrong_ thing. It was all Markus's fault that Kata died. Maybe Kana could have saved her. Maybe a sponsor would have sent medicine if there was someone nearby to apply it.

Kata could have lived! But that evil, disgusting, backstabbing Markus had to ruin everything!

I take a few deep breaths, and my rage settles.

"You shouldn't be so mad, Markus," Klare says as she walks over, drinking directly from a bottle of alcohol. "You got your revenge. Markus is dead, now. Not only that, but his parents are dead and his brother is in hiding somewhere, being hunted down by Peacekeepers. You survived, get bathed in riches, and get to see your family in a few hours. Why are you still so upset? I'd say that the only one who has the right to be angry is _Markus_."

I guess Klare makes a fair point. I sigh.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should just let it go," I concede.

"Vodka?" Klare offers, holding out the bottle to me.

"I'm seventeen," I remind her.

"So?" Klare asks. Before I can answer, Tiernan comes by and snatches the bottle straight from her hands. He claims that he's going to throw it off the train, but he carries it off to his room. Klare rolls her eyes. "Why are you on the floor, Malakai?"

"I'm looking for the remote," I say, scouring the ground.

"Oh, it's on the counter," Klare says. She grabs it and tosses it to me. I mumble a thank you and shut off the television, where it's showing the final fight between Mika and me.

"Did you ever watch your Hunger Games?" I ask after a minute of silence. Klare shakes her head.

"I had to watch bits for interviews and stuff, but never the whole thing."

"Did you try?" Klare considers this for a minute.

"I did," she says. "About ten years after my Victory, I thought I could handle it. I couldn't get past the Bloodbath. Then, a year later, I tried again. This time, I got to Day 2. Maybe one day, I'll be able to watch all of it."

"Does it get easier?" I ask. "You know, to see all of the deaths and the faces of people you killed?"

"Yes," Klare says. "But it takes a long time. I don't think any Victor has ever gotten fully over the Hunger Games. The most you can achieve is being able to think about it."

"But I don't want to think about it," I say.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Klare says, "but that never helps. If you try to push all of the memories down, then they'll never go away. All of the Victors who go crazy? Those are the ones who try to forget. Half of the Victors get taken over by alcohol, drugs… those are all ways to forget. And those guys never turn out well. If you want to get better, Malakai, you have to face your problems head-on. Don't forget the Games, remember them until you can get used to them and understand what happened."

I consider this for a moment. After some deliberation, I turn the television back on. I should face my problems head-on.

* * *

I'm almost home.

I can practically taste it. I gaze out the window of the speeding train. My heartbeat speeds up as I catch a glimpse of the ocean. We're entering District 4…

I can even sense Klare and Tiernan getting excited. I guess Klare's returning home, too, even though she doesn't really have any family here. And Tiernan, despite being from the Capitol, has always felt a special affinity with District 4, and must feel at home when he's there.

"I can smell it," Klare sighs, taking a deep breath. I nod in agreement, smelling the air. Growing up in District 4, I've always disliked the scent; the saltiness and the overwhelming scent of bloody fish being chopped up by the fishermen. But right now, it smells amazing. It smells salty and like memories.

The train begins to slow down, and I get very excited. That means we're approaching the train station. I head toward the doors, but carefully, because when the train slows, it gets much harder to walk. I hold onto the windowsill for support.

The train grinds to a halt, and I feel myself split into a large grin.

 _I'm home._

The doors slide open, and I'm immediately blinded by the flashing of multiple cameras and the shouts of people excited for my return. I run forward onto the platform, searching for someone I know.

"Malakai!" I turn to the sound of my mother, but I don't even see her before she wraps her arms around me and crushes me in a bone-breaking hug. For once, I don't mind, though. My dad joins a minute later, and I feel safe surrounded by the two people I love the most.

I can smell the scent of fish emanating from Dad's work short and salt from my mother. _The scents of home…_ I ignore the cries of reporters trying to ask me questions, and I hear Dad tell them to go away. I smile into Mom's arm. I'm safe, here.

"Malakai, congratulations!" I turn around and see my friends, Maison and Kim. Maison pats me on the back, and then shrugs and gives me a huge hug. I hug him back, then hug Kim.

I hug my parents again, and accept congratulations from a few more of my friends. Apparently, a lot more people wanted to see me, but this platform can only hold so many.

I turn around and see a family standing on the edge of the platform, smiling but looking distant. Kata's family… I head over to them. Zabi and her parents.

"Sorry about Kata," I say.

"Thanks, Malakai," her mom says, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Did… um… did you bury her, yet?" I ask, awkwardly. I hope that isn't too rude of a question to ask. They all shake their heads.

"We thought you might want to be there," Zabi says. I feel touched.

"Thanks," I say, a little surprised. "But, um, don't bury her. She wanted to be cremated, and have her… her ashes scattered into the sea."

"That sounds like Kata," her mom smiles. "Thanks for telling us. We're going to leave, now. We just wanted to tell you congratulations. We're really proud of you. We're glad you won. This way, Kata won't be forgotten."

"Thanks." Her family begins to leave. However, just before they exit the platform, Zabi turns and rushes back over to me. He gives me a quick hug.

"Good luck," he says, and runs off.

Good luck? At first, I'm confused by his statement, but then I realize what he's talking about. It's the same thing Klare was talking about.

The hardest part of the Hunger Games isn't the Games themselves. It's what comes after.

* * *

The wave laps up along the beach, toward my feet. I'm laying in the sand, just as I have for the past few hours. I've been home for a few days, now. The only thing I really do is relax, and occasionally spend hours in Mom's embrace. I also go fishing with Dad in the mornings.

I've been doing what Klare said, to get used to what happened to me. I think about the Games a lot, and every night I try to watch a different scene from my Hunger Games. I've watched Mika and the girls from Five and Eight compete in some sort of game. I've watched the boy from Three get devoured by fairies. Just last night I watched myself narrowly avoid the lava and climb a beanstalk.

I remember every moment of my time in the arena. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. I just hope the nightmares might go away and I'll no longer be completely troubled by everything that has happened.

"Hello?" I sit up in the sand, looking behind me. I'm not used to being bothered on the beach. Most people stay clear of me when it looks like I'm relaxing, out of respect. The guy behind me looks familiar, but I don't know from where. He's tall, has wavy blond hair and is quite skinny.

"Do I know you?" I ask, confused.

"Maybe," the guy says, sitting down next to me. "You've probably seen me on television - I'm wanted for murder in the Capitol." I start to recoil, finally recognizing the guy.

"You're the leader of that rebel group!" I realize. I wasn't able to recognize the guy at first, because he must have died his hair. It's now blond instead of brown.

"Yes, I'm Satin Davison," he holds out his hand for me to shake. I'm a little scared of him, but decide to shake his hand, anyway.

"I'm Malakai Mavericks."

"I know," he laughs. "Everyone in Panem knows who you are. You're famous, now, Malakai."

"Right," I laugh. "But if you're going to ask me to join your rebel group -"

"No, I won't do that, Malakai. We're very far from striking again, we're being hunted and only consist of three members. I just want to know if you want to change Panem for the better."

"I…" I'm a little confused. If he doesn't want to recruit me into his rebel group, what is he doing here? "I guess? I mean, I _just_ got home, and I want some peace for now."

"I'd expect no less. Malakai, I'm here because we _will_ strike again in the future, and we're going to need some more men when we do. We'd like someone like you; a likable public figure who will fight for justice. Now, you don't need to decide right now or anything. We're far from that point. I will return, eventually, though, when it's much safer, and you can decide whether you'd like to help us out or not. Until then, you can make a decision."

Satin doesn't give me a chance to say anything. He stands up, pats the sand off his pants, and walks away in the direction he came.

I'm speechless. I guess my time fighting isn't over.

* * *

 **I think this story will be over today because the rest of the chapters will be really short. I hope you liked this.**

 **Also, this is the final reason Malakai won (I didn't want to say it before because I didn't want to spoil anything): I wanted the option of joining Die Freunde der Unterdrucken be open to my Victor. Mika wouldn't join a rebel group, because she's much too reasonable and thinks with her head. Malakai likes to fight for justice, so I feel like he would be more open to joining Die Freunde der Unterdrucken.**

 **As for whether Malakai will actually join them, you'll have to wait and see. I'm not completely sure, myself. I don't think it will be revealed for a while, though.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **\- Lilah**


	54. Epilogue 5: The Future

**This will basically be about what happens to each tribute's family after the Games (with the exception of Malakai).**

* * *

 **Flora -** Flora's family is sad, but gets on with their life. They constantly feel an emptiness in their household from where Flora should be. The house seems to be fairly quiet without her.

* * *

 **Garnet -** All of Garnet's friends and family were shocked that he died in the Bloodbath. At first they're sad about his death, but they slowly get over him. All of Garnet's friends that were blind to his arrogance and rude nature slowly realize what a bad friend he was. Sadly, Garnet begins to be forgotten.

* * *

 **Aurum -** Aurum's "father" never realized that Aurum wasn't actually his daughter. He was shocked that she didn't manage to win, and continued to hate District 3 for the rest of his life. He was never sad, but became disappointed that Aurum didn't manage to kill one of the youngest tributes. The only people who were ever aware of Aurum's true parentage was Corben and Aurum's mother. Nobody mourns for Aurum, although she is never forgotten.

* * *

 **Damien -** Damien's dad is heartbroken over his son's death, and regrets ever letting him train. His mother realizes that she cared more about Damien than she thought, and grows sad over his death. She regrets not being closer with him and slowly becomes closed off.

* * *

 **Necessity -** Necessity's death caused a lot of heartbreak. Her parents are very sad and struggle to accept her death. Leetas never forgets Necessity, although he accepts her death and moves on with his life. He becomes fairly successful in the District, and often gives Necessity a lot of credit for his inventions, so she's never forgotten.

* * *

 **Weepo -** Sadly, no one cared for Weepo. He had no family or friends in District 3. His home slowly falls to pieces and all his "friends" are destroyed by the elements. He's forgotten very fast. No one mourns for the boy.

* * *

 **Kata -** Kata's family is always sad, but they grow very close to Malakai's family. Per Kata's request, her ashes are scattered in the ocean. Malakai makes sure that his best friend is never forgotten.

* * *

 **Gracelyn -** As with Weepo, nobody weeps for Gracelyn. Her best friend is the only one who remembers her, and even she slowly begins to forget. Eventually, Gracelyn becomes no more than a wisp in her memory. Gracelyn, who always fell under the radar in life, also fell under it in death.

* * *

 **Kayden -** Kayden's family suffered worse than most of the others. Kayden's sister was heartbroken. For years, she had raised him and put her entire life on hold to take care of him. He was the only person left who she cared about, and he was taken from him. She fell into pieces, and never recovered. Kayden's girlfriend, Ashtyn, found out she was pregnant shortly after his death. She had his child, with no father to raise him. Kayden's legacy lived on, though, ensuring that he always had a place in District 5.

* * *

 **Mika -** Mika's family struggled knowing that their daughter had come so close to winning, but just hadn't made the cut. They did get over her death, though. They spent a lot of their time poring over their work, until they had another child. This time, they paid much more attention to their child. They never forgot Mika.

* * *

 **Remus -** Remus's family was very sad about his death. Without Remus, his siblings became very bitter and constantly fought with each other. The former tight-knit family had completely fallen apart without Remus there to support them.

* * *

 **Clara -** Most people were relieved by Clara's death. Her parents were upset at first, but slowly became more grateful that Clara had died in the Hunger Games (something they hated themselves for). They got on with their lives, and without Clara holding them back, they got very successful in their respective professions.

* * *

 **Ash -** Ash was never forgotten, but all of his friends and family managed to recover from his death. His sister and her husband had a few children and named one of them after Ash.

* * *

 **Maudaline -** Her parents were very upset by their daughters' death. They carried on with their lives, but always seemed to be sad and carry an aura of pessimism with them. They became very unpleasant to be around, much like their daughter was.

* * *

 **Markus -** Markus' family hands-down suffered the worst. Shortly after the Capitol realized Markus was a member of a rebel group, they kidnapped his family and brought them to the Capitol. They tortured them for information, but eventually realized that his family had no clue what was going on. His parents were executed with the rest of Die Freunde der Unterdrucken, but James managed to escape with Cooper and Satin. Currently, James is one of the three members of Die Freunde der Unterdrucken. Markus may not have many people left to mourn over him, but he will never be forgotten.

* * *

 **Brynn -** Brynn's family was very shocked and sad over her death. Her father became closed off and her mother became hysterical. Without Brynn to help everyone, the family struggled to keep up their grain production and fell into debt. Gwen was forced to care for her younger siblings, which completely broke her. Orrick stepped in to help and successfully managed to keep his family upright (although very close to breaking), however, his personality completely changed and Brynn never would be able to recognize him.

* * *

 **Jimmy -** District 9 was very sad over Jimmy's death. He was very popular, so a lot of people were disappointed when he didn't return home. However, most of his friends forget him pretty quickly. Jimmy's family became heartbroken, but unlike Brynn's, it only made them grow closer together and become more successful. They became tight with Brynn's family and helped them out financially and emotionally.

* * *

 **Lexi -** Lexi's mother was the only one who really mourned over Lexi. Luckily, she dealt with Lexi's death by focusing on her work. She became fairly successful and rich, and also started a family. She never forgot Lexi, but slowly began to mourn over her less.

* * *

 **George -** Nobody was sad over George death. In fact, some people were glad about it. An anti-thievery campaign started in District 10, and their logo was a picture of George exed out. He wasn't forgotten, but nobody was sad about his death.

* * *

 **Kalina -** Kalina's family was very upset about her death. They slowly got over her, but they always noticed how the house was much quieter with her voice or her songs. Eventually, Kalina became just another victim in the brutality of the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Taurus -** Taurus's family suffered without him. He did a lot to help them out, so their income dropped considerably after his death. His family worked for Kali's, so after both of their children died, Kali's family began to pay them a bit more money out of pity. Taurus's family was never the same, but they did manage to stay together.

* * *

 **Kana -** Kana's family had one of the worst fates, along with the family of her ally, Markus. Kana was the only able-bodied worker in her family, which meant they were getting no money. Her brother, Morgan, tried to get a job as a messenger, but it didn't bring in enough money to keep the family afloat. Her father and youngest sister, Alexandria, died of starvation about a year after Kana's death. Luckily for Morgan and Emily, Malakai constantly felt guilty about how he treated Kana. When he realized that her family was slowly dying off, he began to send some money to her remaining siblings. They managed to stay alive by living off his money, until they both grew old enough to get jobs. They still felt heartbroken, though, after witnessing the death of three of their closest family members.

* * *

 **Jet -** Jet's parents and friends were very sad about his death, but never fell apart. Jet's parents became very sad, but relied on each other. The same thing happened to his best friends; Cyrus and Haley got very close with each other and ended up getting married. They named their child after the missing member from their trio, Jet.

* * *

 **I hope this okay. I feel like there were a lot of grammar mistakes, so sorry if there were. I was unsure whether I should write this chapter or not. I didn't want to have everyone's future completely set in stone, in case I want to use one of the family's for some reason. I tried not to go into too much detail.**

 **Review! I want to know what you thought of your tributes' family's fate. Some of them were really sad, but that was expected.**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. Which families had the saddest fates?**

 **2\. If you could save one tribute (besides your own) from the arena, therefore letting their family live happily ever after, which one would you save? (And I know that just because they aren't in the arena doesn't mean a happily ever after, but let's pretend it does).**

 **\- Lilah**


	55. Statistics

**Story:**

Views: 11.2K  
Favorites: 23  
Followers: 26  
Reviews: 337  
Chapters: 55  
Words: 210,527 (I think)

* * *

 **Tributes:**

 **24th:** Remus Carter (6) Slipped off the platform during the 60-second countdown on Day 1. **  
23rd:** Lexi Holstein (10) Decapitated by Markus Blacksworth (8) during the Bloodbath on Day 1. **  
22nd:** Clara Maggins (7) Stabbed in the back by Damien Hail (2) during the Bloodbath on Day 1. **  
21st:** Garnet Reed (1) Bludgeoned by Ash Owens (7) during the Bloodbath on Day 1. **  
20th:** Kalina Eden (11) Stabbed by Kata Brighton (4) during the Bloodbath on Day 1. **  
19th:** George Fraga (10) Stabbed in the back by Kayden Vercetti (5) during the Bloodbath on Day 1. **  
18th:** Maudaline Barnett (8) Stabbed to death by thorns during Queen Elinor's game on Day 2. **  
17th:** Jet Winters (12) Decapitated by Kata Brighton (4) on Day 3. **  
16th:** Gracelyn Mitchell (5) Stabbed by Flora Harper (1) on Day 3. **  
15th:** Weepo Crick (3) Devoured by fairies on Day 5. **  
14th:** Kata Brighton (4) Stabbed by Damien Hail (2) on Day 6. **  
13th:** Damien Hail (2) Stabbed by Taurus Hart (11) on Day 7. **  
12th:** Kayden Vercetti (5) Pushed off a beanstalk by Markus Blacksworth (8) on Day 7. **  
11th:** Taurus Hart (11) Poisoned by Aurum Corucent (2) on Day 8. **  
10th:** Ash Owens (7) Stabbed by Taurus Hart (11) on Day 8. **  
9th:** Kana Ashwood (12) Decapitated by Jimmy Kurton (9) during the feast on Day 9. **  
8th:** Flora Harper (1) Stabbed by Malakai Mavericks (4) during the feast on Day 9. **  
7th:** Brynn Rye (9) Poisoned by Aurum Corucent (2) on Day 10. **  
6th:** Aurum Corucent (2) Impaled by Necessity's mutt (3) on Day 11. **  
5th:** Markus Blacksworth (8) Devoured by Malakai's mutt (4) on Day 11. **  
4th:** Necessity Talbot (3) Stabbed by Mika Jordan (6) on Day 12. **  
3rd:** Jimmy Kurton (9) Stabbed by Malakai Mavericks (4) on Day 12. **  
2nd:** Mika Jordan (6) Poisoned by Malakai's mutt (4) on Day 12. **  
1st:** Malakai Mavericks (4)

* * *

 **Time:**

Start: 6/26/28  
Finish: 4/21/19  
Length: 309 days (I think)

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe I'm about to change this story to "complete".**

 **Thanks to anyone who submitted, reviewed, or read this. It means a lot :)**

 **\- Lilah**


End file.
